


Descent

by BlairDrakko



Series: You Are Safe Now [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revolution, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Trine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 162,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: There is a wound upon the brilliant shining planet of Cybertron, and that wound  is Kaon. It is portrayed as a  festering city of death, destruction, and derelicts, to many of Cybertron's upper caste but a lowly gladiator knows the truth. That Kaon is merely the product of an unjust, and broken system involving a deeply corrupt Senate,  and fuctionalist caste order.He is Megatronus, and he shall be the voice of the rebellion. He shall sacrifice his needs to better the many, for he needs naught but justice...that is, until a young, free, mech from Iacon joins his cause, that makes him question everything he knows of the upper castes, and himself.A brilliant, innocent, brave mech by the name of Orion Pax.Yet, the road to justice has never been an easy one, especially if it begins to succeed.The Senate can no longer ignore the revolution growing in Kaon, it has spread further than they ever thought possible, and will be stopped.They will destroy this usurper from the inside, tearing his mind, and spark asunder!For they now have his one weakness within their claws, and as it shatters, so shall he.





	1. Perfectly Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part 2 of You Are Safe Now. You really need to read that one, before this story. Otherwise nothing will make sense. I chose to make this a part 2, instead of continuing the original and making it a chapter, because of the very dark nature of this story. It has far different elements, and tags, so if you want something lighter, read the first part, and stop there. There are many giggles there, and fuzziness.  
> Anywho, hope you enjoy this Descent into madness.

Six solar-cycles had passed since Orion had left.

Six.

Six solar-cycles, that had completely changed Megatronus’s life.

The fight had indeed pulled in enough credits for Megatronus to finally pay his ‘buyer’s fee’, he was free, for the first time since the tunnels of the underground. He was free.

Gearwrench allowed him to keep his room for now, as he had no credits to his name really, and just having the free Champion of Kaon there, helped inspire his other slaves immensely. Tit-for-tat really.

Yet he had ignored it all, as he had sat outside of the Gladiator’s hall after the incident, desperately waiting, pleading, with Primus to see that beautiful red and blue mech walking up the streets once more.  Perhaps sad, disappointed, furious, anything, he didn’t care, he would have taken it all. He deserved whatever the little bot would say, even if he hated him! He just, just needed to see him one last time. To apologize, to beg, BEG for forgiveness, and tell him he loved him, and tell him how he was his world, and he had never EVER meant to hurt him.

 When he saw Tor it was already dark, he had been sitting all day waiting, and Tor returned alone, sullen, and angry with him, but controlled.

Megatronus had stood immediately, his optics searching behind the older mech, who merely shook his helm. It was then that Tor had told Megatronus in a disdainful, troubled voice, that Orion had decided to leave. Where, Tor didn’t know, but he was gone.

Megatronus had stood frozen, staring at Tor a moment as his spark crumbled further within his chest.

Gone.

Gone.

Uncasted, having nothing in this life, having given up everything for this fight, this justice, and, for Megatronus himself. He ran from his old life in fear, and now left him for the same reason. He already had so little, how, how would he make it out there, where did he go, did he have friends? Maybe the medic Ratchet, or Alpha Trion? Yet, being uncasted he couldn’t get into the city easily, how, what would he do? **_I am a monster, I made him run, I made him run further into nothing, I hurt him, after he saved me! I…._**

Numb with all the events that occurred that day, Megatronus didn’t inquire further, he merely nodded, and made his way to their hideout/base, and began pouring himself into his work.

He had to function, had to keep functioning, the forgotten needed him, he could do this, he could do this. It’d be fine, he’d be what he was meant to be, the Perfect Leader.

The others in his circle asked about… the missing mech, only once.

Megatronus, like Tor, said he left, and apparently the look in his optics was enough to keep them from inquiring further. No one mentioned him since, especially not Megatronus.

No, he focused only on his job as a good leader, an inspiration, to be perfect for those counting on him.

Perfect, unbroken, always.

So life continued on, as did he, and he played the role perfectly. Perfect.

Many of the gladiators had insisted on a celebration, for the Champion of Kaon had done the impossible once again! Gladiators dreamed of that day with every fiber of their being, and only a servo full had ever seen it realized.

Megatronus had agreed to it, he knew these mech’s needed hope, inspiration, to know the impossible, was possible. He couldn’t give up his role, especially that now, as a free mech, he had all of his time to pour into his revolution.

So, he had gone, shaken servos, listened to stories, drank little, and played the role perfectly. Soundwave had stayed by his side most the night, silent, watching his leader, friend closely. Rev, and Grindor had drank wildly, congratulating him over and over, their frames stumbling and joyous. Even Gearwrench showed, and sobbingly told him how he would miss him, and his payouts.

Tor had gone as well, yet stayed away from Megatronus, his optics glaring. He hardly looked at Megatronus now, except to work. The silver mech didn’t blame him, as he had a hard time looking at himself these days.

Finally that wretchedly long party had come to an end, and Megatronus left, his faceplates smiling, triumphant, the perfect leader, and made his way, once more to the underground, to work until he would collapse.

Work, recharge, energon,

 speech, work, write, perfection,

 energon, civilians, speeches, writing,

 recharge, energon, precision,

 work, write, perfection.

Everything was perfect, logical, smooth. He worked so often he never even went to his room any longer, he hadn’t been there since…six solar-cycles ago.

Yet, he didn’t need to be! He needed to be here, he had already done so much, in such a small amount of time, and there was so much more to do!

Always work to do, always… Everything was Perfect…

It was on the seventh solar-cycle that the package had come. Brought to him by a smiling sparkling, proud of himself for helping the Champion! Megatronus even smiled a bit, a real one, as he thanked the mech, giving him one of the spare energon cubes he carried with him, it was purple.

The small mech beamed, and skipped away, as Megatronus’s smile grew, there seemed a great deal more of that these days. His spark grew cold at the thought, before catching himself, his perfect, strong smile, adorning his helm once more, as he made his way back to their ‘base’ sub-spacing the little package until later.

Their meeting went perfectly as well, growing numbers of mechs joining their cause, his writings being spread far beyond Kaon, citizens had even begun marching for equal rights in places like lower Iacon.

Megatronus looked around the table of his fellow ‘officers’, they were talking happily about their progress, and influence, even Tor seemed to be more like himself, laughing with the other mechs, even giving Megatronus a small smile at one point.

Rev’s project of the t-cogs was going well too, he had found some reliable, and willing engineers, and they almost had a completed a second prototype. The other members of the inner circle didn’t know about the program yet, in fact, beyond himself, Rev, the few engineers, Hook and…  Nobody knew.

Megatronus suddenly remembered the package the little mech had giddily given him, and smiled lightly wondering what the little mech had made for him.

He sat up and pulled the little box from his sub-space, looking it over slightly. It resembled the boxes that were stacked within their base, the ones that were brought here by…

He shook his helm, and went to pull the top off when he noticed a liquid ebbing from where the cover met the bottom. **_What?_** He pulled his digit close sniffing. **_I, I know that scent…_**

“Is that, energon?” His mumble had apparently reached Tor, who looked over at him, his faceplates smiling.

“What’s that Megatronus? Gift from an adoring fan?” The other mechs at the table turned, watching with mild curiosity.

Megatronus stood suddenly, sending his chair flying behind him, causing all of the mechs to tense and stand as well.

Rev, optics wide stared at his leader, “What is it Megs?”

Soundwave slid forward, as he scanned the box in Megatronus’s servos.

“Non-explosive. Energon detected.”

Megatronus nodded, **_I know this energon, it have smelt it before, I… ORION!_**

He ripped the top off, and uncovered it’s wretched contents.

 “No, NOOOOO!” He flung the box before him, and it’s tiny gift rolled across the table finally coming to a rest in the center of them all. The mechs gathered stared at it in horror.

 Megatronus bellowed, stumbling back more, as he grabbed at his helm savagely, “Orion!?”

The mask of perfection shattered around him.


	2. Strength of Will

Six solar-cycles ago.

Orion’s spark froze with realization as he stared up at the towering mech glaring at him, **_Primus, help me…I have been such a fool._**

Vice smiled down at him once more, bringing his helm within a vent of Orion’s trembling form.

“You are such a magnificently naïve mech, all hope, and optimism. It is such a shame I must take that from you.”

**_NO!_ **

Orion brought his already damaged helm forward, hard, smashing it directly into the other’s surprised faceplates, forcing the larger mech to stumble backwards.

Tor also stared in shock, and he loosened his grip on Orion’s servo. It was just enough, that when the smaller mech turned suddenly, bringing his other fist forcefully around to crunch painfully against the traitor’s helm, that Orion could pull the left free, and he ran!

Moaning as energon bled from broken denta, Vice screamed at the dazed Tor, “GET HIM!”

Tor shook his helm once more, and ran after the smaller mech.

Vice smiled grimly, **_And I thought this would be a boring hunt. Well done little one, let us play!_**

**_…………………………_ **

Orion’s fans were frantic as he ran, wishing he had paid more attention to how they had gotten to that alley. He didn’t know where he was, and was half blinded, causing him to stumble into crates, and buildings.

**_I have to get away! Get to the Underground! Tor, Tor betrayed us all! I have to warn Megatronus!_ **

He legs tripped over something suddenly, and he fell, toppling helm over pedes, before coming to a painful stop against the side of a nearby building. He brought his disoriented helm up, staring at what had tripped him, just to find a frame of some poor dead Kaonite.

Suddenly he noticed a fuming, large frame running up the alley he had just fallen from, **_TOR!?_**

Ignoring his aching parts, Orion pushed himself up once more, and ran to the right.

It was getting darker by the klik, making his already hindered vision worse.

**_Keep running, keep going, run Orion. RUN!_ **

Left, right, right, left. His frame was screaming at him. His cables felt torn and splintered, fans running at full speed. He was tiring, it was only a matter of time before he collapsed, and if he stopped, they’d have him.

Suddenly Orion saw a glow within the sky before him, multicolored against the smog above the main streets of Kaon.

**_Thank Primus! I know where I am! I can get help, I…_ **

_Sllllllaaaaaam!_ Blinding pain erupted from his left side, as a thunderous force smashed into him. His frame lifted off of his pedes, as he sailed into the air for a moment, before crashing into the ground hard.

“Arrrgh!” Orion could hardly vent as his processor glitched, and an array of error messages screamed at him from within. His side weld had torn open too; he could feel the sticky energon dripping down his frame.

He tried to pull himself up only to have a huge servo slam down upon his rising helm, grinding it deep into the ground beneath him.

“Now,” Vice’s cruel dark voice slithered through his audials, “That was fun little mech, you almost made it too. So very close to freedom, that it aches, doesn’t it? I’m gonna say I’m  impressed, that ain’t happen easily, but I ain’t got time to play all night. So let’s wrap this up, eh’?”

Orion had just a moment to brace himself, as Vice lifted his other huge fist, and drove it hard into his open weld.

“AHHHH,” Orion strangled out, as the fist connected, punching deep into the wound, spraying fresh energon across the two mechs.

“Nooo!” Orion screamed, panic took over him, his body thrashing wildly, servos ripping, tearing into the servo on his helm.

Vice roared as his fist lifted once more, and slammed into the wound over, and over. Orion’s agonized screams mixed with the hunter’s, creating a horrifying melody of chaos.

Orion’s quivering frame curled into itself, his servos trying to protect his side from each of the blows, coolant flowing from his unbroken optic.

**_PRIMUS HELP ME!!! PLEEEAAAASE!_ **

“Beg me to stop little mech, BEG me, and I will!” Vice laughed haughtily as his fist crunched down into the broken side plates of the smaller mech, reveling in the broken sounds that were wrenched from the mech's vocalizer with each hit.

“FRAG YOOOOU!” Orion screamed raggedly, hoping it sounded far more brave than he felt.

The monstrous mech stopped, for a moment, his vents wild, as he brought his helm closer to Orion’s, and lifted his servo from the shivering helm. He smiled darkly into Orion’s faceplates, staring deep into the little mech’s one working optic that rained coolant, but blazed in defiance.

“Well done sweet pet, well done.” He lifted his helm once more, his servo gently petting Orion’s helm.  “Oh, you make me proud. It shall be glorious breaking you.”

Orion moaned wretchedly, his vents hitching slightly.

**_No, don’t let him see you weak, don’t cry. You cannot break, I will NOT BREAK!_ **

Vice laughed as he bent, slipping his servos under the groaning little mech, and picked him up, almost lovingly.   

Tor had been there through most of it, merely watching as Orion was pummeled over, and over. He smiled slightly at the sounds that came from the smaller mech, a heat growing deep within him.

**_Oh the sounds that mech can make, beautiful…_ **

Vice turned to him then, cradling Orion’s mewling frame, the little bot fighting unconsciousness.

“You must return to them now Tor. Report back to me once Megatronus opens the first package. I want to know the results as soon as you can leave without looking suspicious.”

Tor bowed to Vice, “Of course my lord.” He then turned, and to head back to the main street.

“Oh, and Tor, if you please me, when the time comes, you may have him first.”

Tor , turned, and bowed to his master once more, the earlier heat growing to a burn as he felt it blaze low in his chassis. “Thank you master, I will not fail.”  

“I am sure you won’t,” Vice nodded, and walked towards the outskirts of Kaon, holding the barely conscious mech tightly. “And now Orion, time to make it to ya new home. I have such plans for ya, my sweet pet. Rest now, you will need it.”

As the world faded around him, Orion felt his spark shrivel in terror.

**_Primus, help me be strong in what is to come…Megatronus, I love you._ **

…………………………………………………

“Wake up little pet.”

Orion heard a familiar voice, deep, and dark whispering in his audial, and he struggled to on-line his optics.

**_That’s strange, why is the left not.._ **

Everything came flooding back in a moment and his spark froze within him.

His frame immediately tried to move, flee, yet he found himself bound, and hanging. His servos were chained above his helm, his shoulder joints aching terribly, as they carried his entire weight.

**_WHERE AM I?_ **

The room he hung in was simple in design, yet terrifyingly medical looking. Bare steel walls surrounded him, only one door present. Long tubular lights extended across  it’s grey ceiling, they were exceptionally bright, forcing Orion to reset his one good optic so he could see, though, as he looked at the multitude of tables, and medical gear around him, he almost wanted to be blind.

Along each surface lay an assortment of tools, many he had never seen before. They varied in size, shape, color, and ferocity.

“Welcome back to the world, my pet.” Vice moved from behind the hanging mech, his smile wicked in appearance. It was made even more horrific by the denta that Orion had broken in his attempt to escape.

“Ah, looking at the damaged you caused? Like I said, I am proud when my pet… surprises me. I wear this as proof of your will, and they shall remain broken, until, that will is broken in turn.”

Orion stayed silent his optical ridge drawn tight, glaring at the mech in front of him.

“Such a beautiful spirit you possess.” Vice smiled wider.

“Now, on to what is going to happen tonight. As you have been in stasis for 3 solar-cycles, I have been very patient. Tonight, we are going to do two things. The first, I need something from you, second, a tolerance test.  I need to understand how much you can handle, how far that…will, can carry you, especially at your peak. That’s why yer side’s been fixed up, and helm, yer optic though, that’s especially beautiful, so it has been untouched. I don’t need that for the second test, in fact, neither do you.”

Orion, tried to keep his spark from leaping from his chest as Vice smiled, and moved himself closer, gazing longingly into Orion’s shattered optic.

**_What does he mean!? What, what does that…!?_ **

His questions were answered as Vice’s servos moved towards his helm, one slid along the back of his helm, holding tightly even as Orion tried to pull away. The other moved forward to his flickering optic, which had broken after Megatronus hit him, its clawed digits stopping mere centimeters, from the terrified bulging orb.

“I am going to need this, sweet pet.  Megatronus needs to know you are in trouble, and I think he will surely recognize, your pretty, broken optic.” Orion’s engine stuttered within him, his vents wild.

**_They’re going to take it, my optic, MY OPTIC!? And give it to Megatronus!!???_ **

“You see the irony, right? If it weren’t for him doing this to you, _you_ , wouldn’t be here! Fraggin beautiful, that he should have his, handiwork returned, don’t ya think?” With that the clawed digits pressed in, pushing deep around the optic, forcing their way around the piece. Orion howled as he tried to pull away, turn his helm, anything!

“If ya move it makes it worse pet stay, argh, still!” Vice grunted, digging deeper into the small cavity. Terrible burning fire ripped through Orion’s helm, his good optic leaking coolant freely. He had never felt pain like this, someone digging inside his helm!?

  ** _PRIMUS HELLLLLP! MEEEEEE!!!! PLEEEEEASE!_**

Vice smiled his wicked, broken smile, as his digits pushed far enough back that they wrapped completely around the small orb, and with a grunt, pulled it forth, spewing energon, and lubricant as the optic was plucked from his pet’s helm.

“Ahhhhh, beautiful! Truly pet.”  He marveled at the optic in his servo, before setting it down gently on one of the tables, finding some mesh to wipe the energon from his servo.

“Raaaargh, ahhhhh, haaa,” Orion wasn’t sure what noises escaped his vocalizer, they sounded broken, desperate, frantic. Vice merely smiled at him, lifting the mesh, to wipe the energon from Orion’s  faceplates. He tried to pull his helm away, terrified, but Vice held him steady, gently wiping the liquid away.

“Oh my beautiful pet, don’t be like that, we have just started! That weren’t so bad!”

Orion’s vents hitched as he struggled away from the insane mech before him. “No, no, no,” he heard himself say, his processor glitching, optical socket throbbing within his helm.

“Tut, tut, you think that hurts, oh, pretty mech….” He grabbed Orion’s flailing helm, pulling it close, “By the end of this, you, will truly understand pain.”

Orion’s optic widened wildly as he watched Vice let go of his helm, and move toward the only door in the room, grabbing his newly extracted optic, “I need to drop this off pet, I will be back for the tests, with a friend.” He turned , opened the door, and left.

Orion found his frame shaking desperately, making the chains above him jingle sweetly in the silence of the large grey room.

**_How, am I ,I can’t , I can’t, Help, help, No! No, I will not break!_ **

He shook his violated helm, as he tried to ease his frame into stillness. He could do this, be strong, be smart, he could do this.

His helm hanging low, he calmed his fans and vents, his spark. He needed to be calm, let them do what they wanted to his frame, but keep his processor untainted, and his spark.

**_I can make it through this, I can, I WILL._ **

With that, he felt himself begin to compartmentalize. Forcing his mind, and spark, to save what made him, HIM, somewhere deep inside, somewhere untouchable, somewhere safe. There _HE_ would stay, until he could escape, and find Megatronus once more. Until then, they could destroy his shell, his frame, call him pet, but they would not touch HIM.

As Orion lifted his helm he felt at peace, in a way, more so than he had this entire time. He would save his mind, and when the time was right, he'd escape, run to Megatronus, and warn him. Everything would be alright. It would, it had to be.

The door opened once more, Vice moving into the room followed by a smaller mech, perhaps the size of Orion himself, yet this mech was clearly, and eccentrically modified. Where his servos should have been, there were long probes, needles, a vast assortment of odd tools. The longest of them sparked, as the twitchy mech moved towards Orion. Orion’s optic fell to Vice’s, determined.

“Ahhh, there you are, sweet pet. This here is Stickler, if you can guess how he got the name.” Vice laughed, as he too came to stand next to Orion’s hanging frame. “He is gonna help me find out just how much you can take.’

Vice caressed Orion’s chassis lightly, and Stickler readied his strange tools.

“Now Orion, the only thing I need from you, it to be brutally honest through all this a’right? Can you do that for me?” Removing his servo, Vice nodded to the strange mech, signaling it to move forward.

“Oh, frag, wait!” Vice turned a picked up a small mesh covered cylinder, raising it to Orion’s mouth. “Ya had better take this in there, no need to be biting off your own glossa, eh?”

Terrified, Orion complied, and felt the piece fit snuggly between his denta, his helm then turning to the twisted, sparking mech next to him.

“A’right, now, let’s begin. Make me proud, sweet pet! Show me what ya made of!”

Orion’s fans whirled, and his spark felt wild as Stickler’s electric probe moving toward his chassis. “Let’s start with under his arm.” Vice suggested, and before Orion had a moment to comprehend what that meant, the probe made contact there, under his right arm, and the world turned into white pain.

“RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!” His back arched, desperately trying to escape the agony that bled through him, his helm shaking violently, his denta biting into the rod so heavily that he was sure he would snap it.

 Finally the torment eased, as Stickler pulled back. Orion’s frame went limp, twitching slightly, as his denta tried to hold the rod in his mouth.

Vice looked down at a datapad on one of the tables near him, nodding, “Oh, very good pet, very good. Let’s up it two clicks, and test on his inner thigh, right near his valve, and spike plate, that always gets um howling.” Vice laughed slightly, looking up at Orion’s exhausted frame.

“Sweet one, this is gonna be so, so much worse. This area is, of course, super sensitive. Yet, it gives us great results. Hold on to that rod, if ya can.”

Orion moaned wretchedly, **_Primus, please, please,someone, anyone…please…_**

Stickler moved forward once more, placing a new rod between Orion’s legs, the cool metal pressed against his inner thigh, briefly bumping against his spike cover painfully.

“Primus, please,” Orion whispered, his helm trembling.

“No gods here pet. Begin,” Vice’s words melted away as agony ripped through his frame once more.

**_HELP ME MEGATRONUS! FIND MEEEE! PLEAAASE!_ **


	3. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, just trying to figure out how to add my art to this. I have no idea what I am doing!!!  
> Ok, figured it out...I think. Lemme know whatcha think? Next actual chapter is on it's way!


	4. Raging Curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I love writing this shit guys. I hope it shows! I especially love when you guys love it too! Thank you always for your kind words, and encouragement! They keep me running back to this chaos! EEEEEP! Ok, further down the rabbit hole we go!

“Is that a fragging optic!” Grindor sputtered out as he stared at the small, shattered orb.

“It’s Orion’s!” Tor exclaimed, picking it up gingerly, his optics wide in apparent shock. He lifted his helm to glare his leader. “It has the same slagging damage that YOU left on Orion after you smashed his FRAGGIN HELM IN!”

Megatronus could hardly hear any of the other mechs, his processor glitched in his helm, his spark frantic. He couldn't think straight, everything hurt, he couldn’t move. His vents were stuttering with panic, his servos grasping onto his helm so tightly they began to dent it.

Rev moved closer to Megatronus, slow and cautiously. “You alright, Megs?”

Tor scoffed loudly, "Frag him! Orion’s optic was ripped from his fragging faceplates!”

“Shut up Tor, we get it, ya slag heap!” Grindor moved closer to the irate mech, thrusting his huge green chassis out defiantly.

“Oh, you’re gonna protect him over that slag!? Orion’s been gone seven solar-cycles, probably being PULLED APART! How ya gonna..!”

“Data-stick found.” Soundwave’s monotone voice forced all the mechs in the room to look up, even Megatronus.

“What?” Megatronus asked, half whispering, half growling.

Soundwave walked over to one of his datapads, picking it up with his long servos, and inserted the memory stick.  Placing the datapad in the middle of the table, he stepped back as all of the mechs circled around the small device.

Megatronus stumbled forward, placing his shaking servos at the edge of the table as he watched, terrified, as the datapad came to life before him.

At first there was merely static until a mech’s face filled the screen, smiling with wicked broken denta. 

Soundwave growled darkly at the image, causing Megatronus to look at his friend confused. Soundwave hardly ever showed emotion, outwardly at least, to hear him growl at this mech meant something was seriously wrong.

“Soundwave?” Rev whispered, also staring at the masked bot in shock.

Soundwave pointed at the datapad angrily, “Tail!”

Megatronus’s optics narrowed dangerously. How long had this piece of slag been following them, been planning this?

“Attention Megatronus of Kaon, greetings. My designation is Vice. I am a very skilled bounty hunter, that has been hired by a, very wealthy client to… dissuade ya from continuing your so called revolution.”

Megatronus stopped at that, his processor reeling, Vice, Vice? How did he know that designation?

“So, I have a proposition for ya.”

The mech stepped away from the camera revealing a large grey room around him and in the center hung an unconscious, bleeding Orion.

Megatronus felt his servos tighten, crunching into the metal table beneath him. Tor moaned miserably, and the rest of the mechs invented deeply, as the mech approached the unconscious form of Orion.

“Wake up little pet,” Vice reached towards the back of Orion’s helm, and twisted some wires.

Orion’s one optic on-lined instantly, it’s beautiful blue light piercing Megatronus’s spark even through the screen.

The small mech groaned, hanging his helm against his chassis, his vents uneven, but controlled.

“Sweet pet, we have some company today, I want you to perform extra well today, understand?”

Orion’s helm lifted, his optic searching in confusion, until he saw the camera before him. His optic went wide slightly, before venting wretchedly, lowering his helm once more.

Vice sneered, “Now, now little pet, I asked you nicely.” With that, Vice grabbed a simple silver stick from off screen, and held in front of the now trembling, yet defiant smaller mech.

“Lift your helm pet,” Vice placed the tool just under Orion’s windshield on the left.

Orion, to his credit, kept his helm down, “Frag off.”

Vice smiled, “Oh, my sweet pet. For that, you don’t get the denta rod.” With that, he hit a switch on the tool, and Orion roared! His frame shook terribly as electrical currents burned through his wiring, and cables. His chassis bent inward, trying pull away from the awful stick.

Megatronus growled at the datapad before him, wishing he could reach through it, and crush the sadistic fragger’s helm between his servos.

Vice hit the switch once more, apparently turning the tool off, and Orion’s frame fell limp.

Vice turned to the camera, smiling broadly. “He has such spirit Megatronus. You should be proud.”

Grabbing the audial of the heaving mech, Vice pulled his helm up roughly, placing the sick right on his throat cables, directly above his vocalizer. “Now pet, look at the camera, and beg, beg for your love to come save you. You know you want to, you were begging last night weren’t you pet. Beg him little mech.”

Orion moaned slightly as Vice released his helm, and looked directly at the camera, his one optic flickering with aftershocks.

“Megatronus,” the little bot started, his voice course, quiet, he looked once more at Vice before turning back to the camera. “I am sorry, I was foolish to run.”

The silver mech pulled himself closer to the screen, staring at this little, incredible mech, His frame shook, his one optic flickering randomly, his fans whirling, **He is apologizing to me? Still? After everything, Primus…**

“I am sorry, for the fight, for getting caught. I love you, so very much, and if I am going to offline, I want to be able say it once, proudly.”

“Pet, I grow impatient.”

Orion nodded, seemingly desperate, before he leveled his helm straight at the camera, “I need you, I need you to, KNOW THERE IS A TR…!” The wand went off suddenly, burning through the sensitive protoform, deep into his throat cables, frying his vocalizer, energon erupting from his mouth.

Orion’s screams turned distorted, broken clicks of machinery, as the stick tore into him, until at last it was shut off, Orion’s helm lolling to the side, as his body twitched once more.

“That was a mistake pet, a mistake we will deal with later.” Vice growled into Orion’s audial, before turning once more to the camera. ”Such spirit no? Well, like he said, he needs you.” Vice laughed looking into the camera, his optics wide, excited.

“Ya got my present by now Megatronus, there will be more. Ya will stop this so called revolution,” The other mech’s voice turned deadly serious as he continued,” you will stop, or you will indeed have this mech back, piece by fragging piece. I promise you, it will not be pleasant for him either. It will be slow, agonizingly so.”

The hunter moved behind Orion’s twitching frame, and placed his arms around him possessively, one servo sliding down to where Orion’s interface panels lay, patting them gently ,”I wouldn’t wait too long either, me and the boys here, we ain’t never seen a mech so pretty. We may just have some fun before we rip him apart.”

Megatronus found himself growling deeply. **_That filthy piece of scrap!_**

Vice moved forward, his helm taking up the entire screen once more, “Listen carefully mech, I am only gonna warn ya once. For every speech, you will get a digit, for every writing you will get a piece of plating, for every march he will get twenty lashes, and if you do not cease every aspect of this revolution within seven solar-cycles,” the wretched mech tilted his helm slightly, smiling, “I will send you his interface panels, he won’t need them after that anyways. You have until then, before I destroy the only thing that has, ever, truly loved you.”

The screen went blank, and the base was silent.

Rev looked at Megatronus, his optics wide, “Slag just reached a whole new level Megs. What are we gonna do about this?”

Grindor slammed his fist on the table denting it, “We are gonna continue, ain’t one mech worth giving all this up for!” He turned his helm to his hunched leader. “Listen Megatronus, I am sorry for the kid, I am, I liked him too, but there is no way we can stop this slag for him. He knew the risks, as do we all! We don’t even know where the kid is! Maybe if we had that, we could do something for him, but we can’t stop this rebellion. Frag no!”

Megatronus stared at the dark datapad, his frame heavy, spark in pieces. What was he going to do? He had told Orion himself that he was willing to give up anything for this cause, yet, to give up Orion? Give him up to a sadistic bot, to pull him apart slowly, and play with like some PET!?

The thought of little Orion, bleeding, screaming, as that fragging monstrous mech forced himself on him, tore through Megatronus’s processor. **_I, I never thought of this. How, what, what am I going to do?_**

“What if it is just you?” Tor suggested, moving closer to the fuming leader.

Rev glared at him, “Are you fragging serious Tor? What in the Pit made you even consider that? They get Megs we might as well kiss this revolution goodbye!”

Grindor growled at the older mech, “Nah, you’re just trying to get him outta the way so you can have the mech for yourself, you piece of scrap!”

“Oh frag off Grindor, at least I wouldn’t hit him!” He turned to Megatronus, his optics blazing, “If it weren’t for you, he wouldn’t have left in the first place!”

“YOU THINK I DO NOT REALIZE THAT, TOR!?” Megatronus bellowed as he pulled himself up to his full height, stomping up to the other mech, his frame shaking in fury.

He bent slightly bringing his faceplates close to the suddenly timid mech, “I am acutely aware of the events that have brought us to this juncture Tor. I need no reminder from you.”

He lifted his helm, giving the smaller mech one last glare, before turning to the rest of the group, calm, collected, perfect.

“Grindor is correct; we must continue on our path, we cannot be swayed by threats such as this. We all knew what we were risking when we started this, and apparently, we have done so well, that they are resorting to drastic measures. That means we are an equal threat. We shall stand tall, and not let them break our resolve, or” Megatronus’s vocalizer glitched for just a moment before he continued,” Or let Orion’s sacrifice be for nothing.”

Tor growled, “Frag you Megatronus.” He moved to leave, but Rev stood in his path.

“Tor, you know he doesn’t want Orion hurt, we just, there are so many others out there that need this, desperately.” Rev pleaded.

“I know what we gotta do for the others, I know. As for Orion,” he threw the disembodied optic onto the floor watching as it rolled to Megatronus’s pedes, “What’s a little more pain from monsters right? He can just add it to his growing list, Megatronus.” With that he turned and stomped out of the base calling behind him. “I need some air.”

Megatronus nodded to the rest of the mechs, faceplates calm, “I think we should adjourn for the night. We all need the rest, and we have even more to do now. Go home, get some recharge, we will meet back here in the morning. Be careful out there.”

Rev and Grindor nodded, Rev patting Megatronus on the shoulder as he left, “I am sorry mate.”

Megatronus nodded grimly, watching them go.

Soundwave moved towards the silver mech, helm tilted inquisitively. Megatronus kept his faceplates neutral, nodding to the smaller bot. “Go on Soundwave, get some rest. I, I need to be alone for a while.” His voice only crackled slightly at the confession.

Soundwave looked at him for a few moments before nodding, and he too left the base.

Megatronus stood quietly, the sudden lack of voices, or movement creating an eerie blanket of silence around him.

Venting slightly, Megatronus bent to pick up the tiny broken orb at his pedes. His large claws gingerly grasped ahold, bringing it up to his helm.

 ** _Oh, Orion,_** he looked at the shattered optic, there were still drips of energon along the short wires at the back, the wires themselves were drastically frayed, showing that the orb had been pulled from its socket violently. Megatronus suddenly remembered the smaller mechs screams for the data-stick.

**_Orion…_ **

He suddenly needed to walk, he needed to move. Gently placing the optic on the large table, he turned quickly and left the base.

**_I am doing the right thing, I am. There are so many mechs that need what I am doing, I am doing the right thing._ **

He walked deeper into the Underground, his pedes moving faster into the darkness .

**_He knew the risks, he knew them, his sacrifice will not be in vain. His sacrifice…_ **

“Argh,” Megatronus stopped suddenly, his tanks roiling painfully within him, his spark erratic within its chamber.

**_He knew the risks, he knew, he knew, he…Primus. Orion!_ **

“AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!” Megatronus screamed, his voice echoing off the tunnel around him.

He suddenly threw his fist into one of the walls, the thick bedrock exploding outward from the impact, pain flaring up his arm. The pain felt good, he deserved pain.

He hit the wall with his other servo as well, smashing deeper into the wall. “ARRRRRRRGH!” He hit it again, the pain driving him forward. He deserved pain, not sweet, beautiful, innocent Orion!

_SMASH!_

Not Orion, who gave up everything for this cause!

_SMASH!_

Not Orion, who saved supplies for a vorn for the needy!

_SMASH!_

Not Orion, who saved his spark in the arena!

_SMASH!_

Not Orion, who made every mech he met laugh, who wanted the citizens to read, who bought these mechs energon with his entire savings, who apologized for being FRAGGING PERFECT!

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! It SHOULD be ME! I should be there Orion, not you!”

He threw his helm up as he screamed, “PRIMUUUUUS! Where are you, you piece of filth! WHERE!? IS THIS JUSTICE!?”

Megatronus, vented wildly, his servos torn to protoform, energon glistening off the crater he had created before him.

He leaned his overheated helm against the broken stone, trying to calm the chaos that wracked his frame, and spark. “It should have been me.”

Yet, even as he said it, he knew, if they got their servos on him, they would use it to quell the masses, make him look weak, it couldn’t be him, could it?

He raised his helm slightly, would they take him, and free Orion?

**_No, never. They would never honor that. They would just have me, and Orion would be some broken toy for them to dangle in front of me. Primus… Primus help me. What am I going to do?_ **

He fell to his knees exhausted, his fans finally easing, yet his spark, his spark would never heal from this wound. He would lose Orion, piece by piece, sent in little packages until, there was nothing left to him. He would indeed have Orion back, the shell of him, optics vacant, and spark gone…

“Oh, Orion,” Megatronus brought his torn servos to his optics, coolant had begun to form within them as his processor replayed the images he had seen on that cursed data-stick. He could hear the screams, see the determined look in his optic as it flickered …

Suddenly he lifted his helm, his processor buzzing. Orion’s optic had been flickering long after the shock, far too long, and inconsistently, could, could it be a message? Part of him wanted to dismiss the idea yet the more he thought of it, the more he wondered.

**_Orion was just about to say something before the fragger blew out his vocalizer. Maybe, maybe it is a code?_ **

True, he never wanted to look at that wretched file again, but it was the least he could do for Orion. If it was nothing fine, yet if it was a code, maybe it would lead him to Orion!

Megatronus picked himself up, his fists bleeding, frame aching, but there was hope in his spark.

**_Please Primus, do me this one favor. Please, let it be something! Give me a second chance, I beg you! I will be better, I will make it right, this I swear with all my spark!_ **

Megatronus found himself running back to the base, his spark racing with him.

When he got to the dilapidated building he threw the door open with such force, it almost flew off of its hinges.

He scrambled forward to the table, turning on the datapad once more.

**_Please, Please let there be something!_ **

Megatronus watched the file disgustedly, hating to have to see Orion in agony again, until finally it came to the point where Orion spoke. Megatronus accessed his internal memory, recording the blinks as Orion on the screen apologized once more for being… perfect.

“Oh, Orion, I love you.” Megatronus muttered to himself sadly. He listened intently to Orion’s last words too, _“I need you, I need you to, KNOW THERE IS A TR…!”_

Megatronus hummed at that, shutting the datapad down as he replayed that part over in his mind, watching the inconsistent flickers in his processor’s optic.

**_3 quick, 2 slower, quick, 1 slow, 3 quick, 5 slow, 2 slower pause, 3 quick, 5 slow, 2 slow_ **

Growling in frustration, Megatronus grabbed another datapad, and turned on his writing program, marking each blink so he could study them visually.  

**_Is it something? I can’t make sense of this._ **

He found his digits tapping the potential code on the table next to him, absentmindedly. It took a full klik to realize he recognized the rapid taps!

In his early years of being a slave, he and the other slaves would use ‘slaver code’ to communicate to one another secretly. It wasn’t a well-kept secret that the slaves had their own communication, but most of their owners never bothered to learn the code, either from laziness, or lack of interest. Who would be interested in a ‘slave’s code’ anyways, except, certain inquisitive archivists.

“Of course you would Orion, you beautifully curious mech!” Megatronus whispered as he smiled widely for the first time since Orion left.

Megatronus tapped out the sequence again, desperately trying to recall the old code.

…t..r.a.i.t…..o..r…t…..o..r

 Megatronus tapped out the message again, just to make sure he heard it correctly. **_Traitortor? What the frag?_**

He sat back, his processor wild, he knew he was rushing, and it wasn’t helping him think clearly. “Easy mech, easy, think. What could traitortor mean, traitortor, trai..tor..tor.” Suddenly he sat upright spark wild, optics blazing!

“TRAITOR, TOR!”


	5. Cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was a hard one... I hope I did his internal chaos justice... the warnings are in the tags... Yet be aware, it only gets darker. *.*

Day 5 of Captivity/ 2 Solar-cycles prior gift’s delivery

Orion was allowed to recharge, or go into stasis, after the Tolerance Test, which, Vice said he passed beautifully.

When he had awoken, his body aching like never before, Vice had showed him the camera before them, obviously for Megatronus, Orion had been furious. To be debased by this monster was one thing, but for him to tape it and use it against Megatronus, frag him!

So, it was then that he formulated a plan.

He would use Vice’s sick idea to get a message to Megatronus, warn him, but how?

He knew the moment he spoke of Tor he would get his throat ripped out, or worse, so beyond trying to scream it, he remembered reading about the ‘slaver’s code’ after Megatronus had mentioned it one day.

With his insatiable curiosity of everything dealing with Kaon, or Megatronus, he had delved into learning the simple, yet hope born code. Yet, he couldn’t tap, or do anything that was too obvious, in case the hunter would notice it after, and edit it out.

So he had used his last remaining optic to flicker out the simple message, Traitor Tor, and prayed to Primus he would notice such a small gesture.

Though, after he had finished the code, he began to panic. Had it been enough? Would it be enough? So he found himself desperately looking towards Vice, knowing he had to try vocally, and so he did.

He didn’t make it far, as Vice pressed that terrible wand deep before switching it on, frying his vocalizer as the wretched wand’s electricity destroyed it through his throat cables.

The agony that ran through his helm and neck made him lose the rest of what Vice said, or did, as he merely hung there, painfully, slowly coming back to himself. When he could finally keep his processor straight for a moment, he raised his helm to find a very angry, no, _fuming,_  bounty hunter glaring at him, the promise of punishment raging in his optics.

“I gave you a chance to save ya plates little pet. I have been more than fair you, _you,_ disappointed me. I thought you were honorable. You have proven me wrong. An I don’t like dishonest mechs.”

Orion groaned slightly, yet, it caught in his throat, static and broken whines escaping instead.

Vice moved closer to him growling, and pulled his throbbing helm down to meet his, “I got half a processor to pull that other pretty optic outta ya helm right now. Then ya just be a blind, helpless PLAY TOY!”

Orion’s spark froze in terror as his glitching processor caught up with that threat.

**_To be blind during all of this!?_ **

To never know when a hit, or the wand would come? His hope for escape would be destroyed completely! How could he survive this blind!?

Terror over that realization washed over him like acid, and he felt one of his walls crack somewhere deep inside him. He realized how utterly defenseless he could become, with just a flick of this monster’s wrist.

**_Primus, no, no I can’t do this blind, how could I leave, fight, protect myself!_ **

He felt his good optic begin to pool with coolant, but he wouldn’t let it fall, he couldn’t.

Vice watched the smaller mech squirm, ruminating on his very real threat.

“I ap*liz*,” Orion tried to speak, but his vocalizer produced only static and broken sounds.

Vice smiled wickedly, he knew he had struck a chord of horror within the defiant little mech.

“Call me Master, from now on, and I will forgive you.”

Orion’s spark blazed in fury! He would never call this beast his MASTER!

 Vice must have seen his fury, because he stretched his arm forward, clawed servo reaching for Orion’s optic.

Orion let out a broken yell, desperately trying to pull his helm away. His previous fury turning to raw terror, as he remembered the earlier pain of losing his optic, and that he was about to blinded, helpless, and completely at this demon’s mercy!

It was then, that he reminded himself, **_Do what you must to survive, they may have your frame, but never your spark!_**

“Ma**te*,” Orion struggled out, fear gripping his spark once more, he tried again as Vice’s clawed digits scratched along his optical ridge, ”MA*...M*ST*R,  P*L..LE*SE!”

Just as the claws clenched, ready to insert themselves into his trembling helm, Vice stopped, optics narrowed, deciding.

He finally smiled, and Orion felt that small tear of coolant escape his optic in relief.

Vice pulled his digits from the optic, and brought it down to carefully wipe the tear from the terrified mech’s faceplates.

“Good sweet pet, very well done. See, I can be very forgiving, and kind, but,” the hunter paused, his optics glowing coldly at his new pet, “If you ever do anything like that again, I will not only blind you, but pull your audials off. You will be blind, and deaf, wrapped in a world of pain every moment, and you will never know when it shall cease. You will be alone in that dark, quiet existence.  Pain will be the only indication you still live, do you understand my pet?”

Orion nodded, horrified, “*es, *as*er!” His processor swam in a storm of terror. He was strong enough for this right? He could do it? **_Primus, I, I don’t know…I…  NO!!! I CAN DO THIS! I HAVE TO!_**

“Now, as forgiving as I am, you must still pay for your transgression, your…dishonesty.”

Orion’s engines stuttered, his fear growing once more. He knew he was tired, in pain from the torture the day before, and the rancid understanding of fear that had grown today.

He could deal with being hurt physically, but the fear of being blind and deaf as the physical torture happened every solar-cycle, every klik!?

He felt another crack appear within his wall…

When had he last had energon? He was starving, weak, at the mercy of this psychotic mech, but he could fight this evil! He could!.... ** _I can..?_**

Suddenly a knock came from the one door in the Grey Room, as Orion called it.

Vice turned and walked towards it, opening the silver door, revealing Tor’s smiling frame.

 ** _TOR!?_** Orion’s fury burned deeply, as he watched both mechs clasp servos, Vice welcoming the wicked traitor.

“Prevaricator, it is good to see you, how goes the celebrations?” Vice asked peering at the hanging pet, smiling.

Tor smiled looking over at Orion’s frame as well, “Well it would seem he is celebrating as any freed slave. Drinks, friends, stories.. but, I know him better.” Tor moved to one of the few chairs within the Grey Room, sitting comfortably within it.

“He is broken to his core with Orion’s disappearance, he moves, he walks, he works, but it is empty, lost, shattered.” Tor smiled sadly at Orion, “It won’t be long now till I think he’ll offline himself.”

Orion’s spark stopped, frozen, **_Megatronus was…mourning him? Does he know I have been stolen, or does he think I just…left? Offline himself!?_**

Orion vented heavily, his fans whirling within his chassis. **_He thinks I just left! That I left him!? Because he hurt me? I did…. didn’t I?_**

 He stopped for a moment, thinking of the earlier video, **_Yet, yet  the video today…if he doesn’t know I was taken, he will soon! He will know I didn’t just abandon him! Oh, Megatronus… I am so sorry._**

He thought of his words on that video, his apologies, his confession of love, pure, true, and absolute. He had indeed wanted to say it, at least once in this vile life, without hesitation, without fear. Just once, before...before he returned to the All Spark.

A terribly sad, fragmented moan erupted from his broken vocalizer,  and both of the other mechs stared at him, their optics cold, calculating.

“He has done poorly today, Prevaricator.” Vice stated, looking over his pet’s shivering form. “I am very close to punishing him severely.”

“MY LORD!, Perhaps, allow me, to reprimand him?” Tor moved forward, his optics unreadable.

Vice contemplated his subordinate for a moment, “You have such a beautiful curiosity for this mech Prevaricator, I shall allow it. Yet, do not be so kind, or it will be you being punished.”

“Of course my Lord,” Tor bowed as Vice seated himself in one of the few chairs within the room, pulling out a datapad, seemingly disinterested in the two mechs.

Tor moved in close to Orion, his optics roaming over the damaged throat cables, missing optic, and side plating that still steamed from the wand. His faceplates turned grim, and he frowned deeply as he pressed his lips close to the smaller bots helm.

“Oh, Orion, how often I had hoped to see you beneath my servos, not necessarily like this though.” Tor whispered in his audials, concern leaking through his voice. “Seems we are both his prisoners, and for that I am sorry sweet spark.”

“Prevaricator, my pet has not yet had his energon, I imagine he has very little energon now. Perhaps you could feed him?” Vice’s voice pulling the older bot from Orion’s side.

“Of course my Lord,” Tor moved to a small metallic cabinet under one of the many medical tables within the room. He opened it to reveal a stock load of a silvery energon cubes. Orion had never seen this color of energon, yet, his tanks grumbled in starvation at the sight.

**_Thank Primus, strength…_ **

Tor delicately took one cube from the display, and closed the cabinet once more, moving to Orion’s side, “Tilt ya helm back sweet spark, you need this, desperately.”

Orion complied eagerly, his frame shaking with excitement, and need as Tor brought the cube to his lip plates, gently pouring the life giving liquid down his burning throat.

Orion felt his tanks rumble deeply, as they consumed their first gift of energon in solar-cycles.

“There, there, Orion, yes, that’s good.” Tor’s voice soft, and caring as he helped the bound mech drink his fill. “Not too fast, you will get sick, slow sweet spark, slooow.”

Tor placed the empty cube on one of the many tables, turning back to Orion’s exhausted frame, his helm peering slightly at Vice, yet his ‘Lord’ seemed busy. “I need to hurt you sweet spark, and I will, but, just so he doesn’t hurt you worse.”

Orion’s optics narrowed at the older mech. He didn’t trust anything this mech, no, this  _filth,_ said to him. He had trusted him once already and that had landed him where he was, **_You are a terrible piece of slag Tor, a liar, traitor, I will never trust you again!_**

Tor produced a small knife, it’s orange glow a sunny, stark contrast to the grey of the torture room they found themselves in.

The dark mech played with the handle slightly, his ‘sad’ optics running over Orion’s chassis, before taking the knife and slicing it across his chest plates.  
His arm was a blur as he skillfully cut across the frame before him, and Orion scarcely had a moment to register the pain before another cut was carved into him.

Orion’s fragmented grunts, and moans filled the room as Tor worked, just little irritating wounds, over, and over again.

It was about the tenth cut, that Orion became intensely aware of a warmth growing in his lower tanks, strange, uninvited, and completely unexpected.

Orion groaned brokenly once more, his optic shuttering, as the unwanted warmth began to burn pleasantly, **_Primus, what!? What is happening to me why do I feel, ugh, what is happening!?_**

Tor pulled the knife away from him for a moment, watching Orion’s struggling frame, and grabbed for a small container off of one of the other tables.

Orion opened his optic at the sudden lack of pain, and watched the older mech open the small jar, scoop some of its paste out, and start to lather it across the many burning cuts that he had created across the smaller mech’s chassis.

Orion bit his glossa slightly, as the wonderfully cool gel immediately soothed the wretched cuts, and scratches. The pain was gone in a moment leaving merely a trivial throb of irritation.

This release from pain, however, made that heat under his interface panels grow drastically.

Orion shook his helm, confusion, embarrassment running within his spark and processor. **_What is wrong with me!?_**

Suddenly the knife was back, cutting more deeply this time and Orion screamed out, even as his hips traitorously moved forward, slightly bumping into Tor’s leg.

**_Primus, what is wrong with me!? I, I don’t understand! Why does this feel good, I don’t UNDERSTAND!?_ **

_Slice!_

“Uuu**Gh!”

_Silce!_

“Ahh***hh!”

_Slice!_

**_Help me PRIMUS!_ **

_Slice!_

**_I don’t want this to feel good!_ **

_SLICE, SLICE, SLICE!_

**_I DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!!_ **

Tor stopped once more grabbing the little container once more.

“N****OO!” Orion screamed out, his frame in chaos.

His chassis hurt, so terribly, each slice flowing with what little energon he had left to him, but his valve and spike blazed in need within him. He had never felt it like this, especially with pain! He didn’t like pain, what was wrong with him!?

His fans whirled, and his vents heaving, as the gel was applied once again forcing a wretched, lustful groan from his broken vocalizer.

“My, my pet, you seem to be enjoying Prevaricator’s treatment.”

Orion tried to focus his one optic before him, his frame blazing with pain, and terrible, unwanted, _disgusting_ need.

Vice stood in front of him, alongside Tor, smiling slightly. “Rather strange that you should get so excited over such a thing? Not that I haven’t seen it before little pet, I just am surprised is all.”

**_NO! It isn’t me! I don’t understand, I am not like this, Primus! Please!! I, I am not this twisted! Please!_ **

Vice smiled wickedly as Orion shuttered his optic in shame, his frame shivering with agony, and need.

‘Don’t be embarrassed sweet pet, I forgive your, peculiar tastes, and Prevaricator don’t mind neither, do ya?”

“Of course not my Lord, I am honored.”

Orion opened his optic slightly as he shook his helm raggedly, **_No, no, no, NO,no no no nonononononoNoooo!_**

Vice moved behind his shaking frame, his clawed servo tracing his plating lightly as he moved.

”Though, what would Megatronus think of your dirty… interests?”

Orion’s optic bulged at the thought, even as his frame burned with lust.

**_Please, I am not like this, I am not! Right? This isn’t me!? IT ISN’T!...is it?_ **

A glitching groan erupted from the bound mech, embarrassment, and self-loathing, enveloping his entire being.

“Not that it matters pet, he ain’t here anyways, it can be our little secret.  Continue on Prevaricator, obviously my pet enjoys this, and as I am a kind, and giving Master, I will allow his twisted needs to be taken care of, but,” Vice grabbed something from behind Orion, and handed it to Tor,” use the whip.”

Vice grinned viciously as he moved back to Orion’s front, “I enjoy seeing my pets happy.”

 With that he moved his servo forward, bringing it between Orion’s legs and softly caressed the burning panels between them.

“A***HHHHH****RH!” Orion cried out at the touch, his frame arching into the unwanted, yet wonderful sensation, even as he hated himself even more. He had enough lucidity to keep the panels closed, yet could feel them, screaming with need, desperate, aching.

Vice rubbed the smooth panels a bit more, before pulling his servo back, his optics gleaming in delight, “You are leaking with need my sweet pet.” He raised the servo that had caressed the smaller mech, it glistened with lubricant.

Orion, shuttered his optic at the sight, confusion, disgust, shame consuming his spark. Somewhere, deep inside, he felt another wall crack, just a little more.

“Continue on Prevaricator, after ten lashes; go back to the knife, and maybe the rod. My pet shall not recharge tonight.”

“Yes my Lord.” Tor nodded moving behind Orion’s twitching frame.

**_Help me…someone…anyone…I don’t..I don’t know if I can …_ **

Ripping, blinding agony flashed across his back plates, as the whip seared thru them, and Orion screamed!

His already glitching vocalizer tore into itself deeper, forcing energon to fill his mouth, as he suddenly vomited. The precious little energon he had consumed spilling out over his bleeding chassis.

**_IT’S TOO MUCH! PLEASE!!! STOOOOOOP!_ **

Another lash cracked against him, yet his scream was less powerful this time.

 _CRACK!_ And another….his frame quieter, shaking.

 _CRACK!..._ a moan, a tremble.

 _CRACK!..._ silence, still…

As the whipping continued, Orion no longer felt that strange hateful lust he had earlier, now it was just agony, self-loathing, and desperation. He didn’t even scream any longer.

His processor was silent, as was his spark, the earlier chaos simplified into an understanding of painful existence… for the moment, he just existed..

_CRACK!_

Nothing else.

_CRACK!_

Empty.

_CRACK!_

As Orion hung numbly, his one optic staring into nothing, he couldn’t help but think of Megatronus.

When his love had muttered about there being freedom in death… and, as the whip came down once more, the disgusting, _filthy,_ lubricant leaking from his interface panels, he saw the truth in those words. Wouldn’t it better just to die? To be free?

**_No!…be strong Orion….Be strong…_ **

**_…help me Primus…please…_ **

**_Megatronus…._ **

**_…be strong…for him…_ **

_CRACK!_


	6. Where Is My Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh..This one is, rough. Please be aware of the warnings and tags. This one gets intense. I was gonna wait till tomorrow to post it, but well, I didn't. So enjoy...oh, my heart...oh and sorry for any errors..I will get to um asap.

Day 6 of captivity

Orion had been fitted with a collar that hadn’t allowed him to fall into recharge, or stasis. Every time he felt his processor begin to shut down, it would electrocute the wires it was connected to at the back of his helm and force him awake.

So he hung there, watching Vice recharge before him, his frame twitching constantly...

Tor had left not so long ago, needing to get back to his wretched treachery amidst Megatronus’s inner circle, leaving Vice to continue the torture until the hulking mech finally pulled a chair before Orion, and fell deep into recharge.

**_I hate you. I HATE you. I HATE YOU!!_ **

Orion glared at the mech before him, his shaking form seething in agony, and fury.

Orion had once asked Megatronus how he made it through so many awful trials within his life, and the silver bot had looked at him, his optics dark, haunted even, and told him anger, fury kept him moving.

Orion could understand that now, and he fed off of that fury, he had to, because beyond that… there was only the FEAR.

The absolute, spark consuming, terror that threatened to break him at every moment.

**_I can do this, I can get through this, I can do this, I can, I can, I can. I MUST!_ **

Orion’s tanks burned with starvation, his last bit of energon spilled over his chassis after he had vomited from, everything. The pain, the whipping, the fear, the disgust with himself…

Orion’s helm sagged against his chest plates in shame once more. He had no way to explain what had happened to him. He remembered the blind, consuming lust that had filled him as he was hurt over, and over again. Vice’s wicked smile as he touched him, his servo slick with Orion’s lubricant.

**_Oh, Primus, I am not that kind of mech…oh, what is happening to me?_ **

Orion’s engine stuttered slightly, his vents hitching as he felt coolant begin to form in his optic.

_“What would Megatronus think of your dirty…interests?”_

Vice’s words flew through his processor, and his frame shook more violently, his optic burning.

**_I didn’t want to like it, I didn’t. I am not sick, I am not TWISTED! I’m not…imnot.._ **

He felt a tear of coolant escape, gently slipping down his helm, **_Aren’t I?_**

His chassis hitched more, another tear falling.

**_NO! Don’t cry, don’t give in, you can’t! Megatronus needs you! He…doesn’t he?_ **

Orion thoughts shifted to the last time he had seen the mech, after he had foolishly, selfishly run into the arena and saved him.

He remembered watching Megatronus’s stumbling, yet wrathful frame stomping towards him.

**_He was so angry._ **

His words had hurt, but Orion also saw the truth in them.

He had just doomed the mech to death, a terrible, dirty, secret death, that would destroy everything the mech had worked for, not only for himself, but all of the forgotten sparks throughout Cybertron.

Orion shook harder as he remembered seeing his loves first curl, as if in slow motion, and swing towards his helm, the crunch, the pain, and himself flying across the Pits, his frame hitting a stand of weapons there.

**_Ooooooh, Primus! What if he doesn’t want me back? He hit me! Do I want him back? He hurt me too! EVERYONE HURTS ME!!!_ **

Orion moaned then, as he felt a huge crack erupt within his wall, and he wept, finally giving in to the tears he had held back for so long. His vents hitching violently, his helm lowered, disgusted with his weakness, his spark roiling in his chaos.

“Oh pretty pet, what is wrong?” Vice’s wretched voice seeped into his audials.

Orion lifted his helm slightly to see his Master ( ** _NO!)_** Vice, stand up from the chair and move closer to him.

Orion sobbed harder as the other mech awoke, **_No, no,no, I woke HIM? More pain, more PAIN! Stupid Orion, stupid, you fragging idiot! What have YOU DONE! STOP CRYING!_**

Vice’s optics looked at him sadly, watching the little mech shiver and hitch, before bringing his arms up, one wrapping around Orion’s waist, the other stretching higher to where the chains that held his wrists were, and unlocked them.

With the sudden release of his arms, Orion collapsed within the larger mech’s arm, his shoulders burning terribly as they were finally free of his weight.

“Shhh, my pet, shhh…” Vice lowered them down onto the floor gently, cradling the sobbing mech carefully as he did.

Orion couldn’t help but remember when Megatronus had held him like this when he had cried too, the image of them upon Switches’ roof flashing before his optic.

“OO**OO**HHHH**!” Orion moaned, his burning arms bringing his servos to his faceplates as he curled into a ball.

“Shhhh, shh, pet, my little pet, your Master has you. I can help. I can make you feel better.”

Vice leaned over slightly, and opened the cabinet with energon, grabbing another cube of the silver liquid, and bringing it over to the smaller broken mech.

“Here pet, Master has some energon for you, ya gotta stop crying though, don’t want ya choking.”

Orion lifted his helm slightly, seeing the beautiful silvery energon before him, his tanks on fire within him. He tried to reach out and grab the cube, but his servos shook too violently.

“Shhhh pet, Master will feed you, tilt ya helm back,” Vice shifted his hold on the shivering mech, gently, lovingly helping tilt his helm as he brought the cube to his lips.

Orion drank greedily, his one optic staring at the huge mech that held him, cradling him like a sparkling, or, a lover. He felt his frame begin to relax in his Master’s ( ** _NO!)_** Vice’s arms.

The wonderful liquid filled him once more, the terrible ache of his tanks easing once more.

Vice placed the cube down, and wrapped his other arm around Orion softly, his servo rubbing the smaller mech’s helm slightly.

**_Just like Megatronus did._ **

Orion felt a light, broken smile form on his faceplates at the thought, and he found himself curling into the larger mech, rubbing his helm against the other’s chest plates. He felt safe for a moment, just a moment, and even if his frame was a wreck, agony tearing through him even now, he was enjoying his Master’s hold. His strong arms were comforting as he held him gently, his servos lightly rubbing his audials, his large frame vibrating softly, as he rocked him.

Orion felt his Master’s ** _(no..)_** Vice’s servo move from his helm to his chassis, lightly rubbing the scratches there, it burned slightly but not terribly. His Master traced along some of the cuts, his digit swirling along each wound, slowly.

Orion groaned against the larger mech, feeling his hips begin to lift, moving closer to the soft servo that was touching him, a warmth growing within them once more. He wanted that servo to move down more, to slid down to where this heat was pooling within his frame and..

“NO!” Orion’s optic flew wide, suddenly, very awake and appallingly aware of what he had just been thinking!

He pushed against the larger mech, ripping himself from the other’s arm, as he tried to stand, but his legs wouldn’t hold him and he crashed hard onto the floor once more.

Orion was in full panic now, **_I, I can’t get AWAY! What was I thinking! NO! NO!_**

He tried to pull his injured frame further away from Vice, some wounds reopening in his struggles, the floor becoming slick with his energon, but he had no strength.

“Now, now little pet, that is no way to treat me after I just was so nice to ya.” Vice had pulled himself up and stood over the desperate mech below him.

He bent down grabbing one of Orion’s flailing limbs and flipped the mech over , Orion’s back plates screaming in agony from the pressure against the open wounds there.

“Arr**ghh**!” Orion cried out, as he stared wildly at the gigantic mech above him.

“I don’t wanna give ya no pain pet, you are doing this to ya’self, so if ya’d just stop, I could help ya.”

“F**r*a**g O*F**F!” Orion’s vocalizer hissed and glitched as he tried to pull his arm from the other’s grasp.

Vice’s optics narrowed dangerously before his other servo curled and he punched Orion’s helm hard.

Stars erupted in his optic as the impact stunned the smaller mech, instantly freezing him, the fist came down again, his helm bouncing off the floor with its force.

Vice then smashed his pede into the dazed mech kicking him hard into his re-welded side.

“AA****CCKK**!” Orion cried out, his broken vocalizer burning.

“APOLOGIZE NOW PET!” Vice kicked him hard once more, before setting his great pede down on the smaller mech’s bleeding chassis.

“H**UUN**,” Orion felt the glass on his chest plates start to splinter under the pressure.

“Apologize pet, or I will rip your FRAGGIN optic out, and shove it down your ungrateful THROAT CABLES!”

Orion’s vents hitched in terror, his processor glitching from the damage, “M**AST**, I, I**,  so**ry! F**rg*v**e m**e!”

Vice released Orion’s wrist, and bent further, scooping the dazed mech up gently. “Now see what you made me do pet? I didn’t wanna do that, I wanted to take some of the pain away!”

Orion merely groaned brokenly, his frame thundering in pain after everything that had happened in the last few kliks. Yet, that fire was still burning deep within him, begging for release, even after all that.

**_What is WRONG with MEEE!?_ **

Orion felt tears form in his optic once more, dazed, disgusted, and splintered.

Vice held him softly, rocking his weeping form like before.

“Shhh, little pet, if you would just be good. You can be good for me can’t ya?”

Orion wept harder, his spark ached more than his wrecked frame.

“Now shhh, shh, I just wanna help ya, take some of the pain away, yeah? You want that no?”

Vice took his wrists in his great servos, and lifted the mech back up to the hook he had hung from, locking him in.

Orion screamed, his shoulders burning in anguish as his weight fell upon them once again.

“I am sorry pet, but I can’t trust ya yet to not run off,” Vice looked at him sadly as his servo found that little jar of paste from before.

Orion actually felt his spark skip at the thought of numbing gel, to not feel so much pain for a moment. Vice smiled at his obvious excitement.

“Ahhh, see my pet, I can be very kind. Do you want my help little pet, will you help me make you feel better?”

Orion nodded numbly, his frame burning with agony, and lust once more, the two sensations so familiar, intertwined, they seemed molded together.

Could there be lust without pain, could there be pain without lust.

Vice smiled his wicked broken smile, one servo reaching up and caressing Orion’s aching helm, “Ask properly, pet.”

“P*l**se, M*s**er.” Orion stuttered out, through the haze of pain, terror, need, he felt himself giving into the light sensation of Vice’s, no, his Master’s…

**_NO! His designation is Vice! … But,but if I am good, it feels better!... NO! No! He is Vice,!... BUT if I am GOOD it will be BETTER!! I like better…I can be good. Calling him my Master isn’t so bad is it?_ **

Orion groaned as the gel was smeared across his wounds, instantly numbing his pain receptors wherever it covered, his helm rolling back.

 Vice laughed slightly, “That’s a good pet, very good. This makes me very happy pet.”

Orion couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for that, he had made his Master happy!

**_NO! VICE!_ **

Orion grunted, the war in his processor exhausting him. He didn’t want to think right now, he didn’t want to be strong, he wanted to feel better, it had been too long since he had felt good. In fact, he hadn’t felt this good since kissing Megatronus.

His fans whirled with the memory, the heat between his legs blooming, almost painfully.

“Hmmmm, what are you thinking of little pet?”

“M**g**at**r**nus.” Orion’s answered unconsciously, groaning, his frame arching into the servo upon it.

“Ahhhh, you ever do anything with him?”

“K*s**s,” Orion moaned as his Master moved behind him, rubbing that blessed ointment on his tattered back plates.

“Ahhhh, only kiss? I am surprised my beautiful pet, after all, you love him no?”

“M**mmm*, L**ov*.”

“You ever touch yourself thinking about him pretty pet?”

Orion started at that slightly, his haze breaking for just a moment before Vice’s ministrations on his frame dragged him back in.

“Hmmm, I will bet ya have, now, spike or valve? I am willing to bet it would be the valve first huh? All, aching, hot, I bet you couldn’t wait to enter that tight tunnel, wishing he was there instead, moving inside ya, with ya. Can ya see that pet, what a beautiful picture that makes no?”

Orion could indeed see that, Megatronus over him, strong, shimmering, rocking within him.

Orion’s moan grew in volume and frustration, the warmth now becoming more painful, maybe because the rest of his frame’s agony had lessened so drastically.

His Master moved to his front, looking at his pet, concern in his optics, Orion felt terrible for making him feel bad.

“My poor pet, what is wrong? I have covered your wounds, what hurts?”

Orion, shook his helm suddenly, **_No, NO! I can’t. I don’t want that, what is happening to me? Ugh, I want…I want…_**

Vice moved closer to his pet, his optics kind, caring, concerned, as he pet Orion’s helm once more, “I cannot help you if I don’t understand whatcha need my lovely pet.”

His frame was so close Orion could feel it’s warmth against his, making that terrible throbbing within him grow, dreadfully. **_NO! No! nooooo, I don’t want this, I don’t want him! I DON’T WANT HIM!_**

Orion, shook his helm violently, a sob escaping his lips, coolant forming once more.

**_NO!!! Help me Primus, HE IS NOT MY MASTER! I AM NOT A PET! I DON’T WANT THIS!_ **

Vice smiled kindly, wiping the tears away from Orion’s helm, “It’s alright, little pet. No mech is here but you an me. You can be weak now, it is ok. I am so proud of all the progress you have made today. Ya done good pet.”

Orion cried harder, his fans whirling, vents frantic with need and terror. What was happening to him? What was he becoming? Were his walls strong enough? Was he?

Orion hung his helm as another crack appeared in his walls. He shuttered his optic, willing the world to disappear, for him to disappear.

Suddenly he felt Vice move closer, the larger mech’s vents cooling his own overheated frame, and his leg brushing between Orion’s legs, the sensation was like a switch.

Orion threw his helm back and moaned, desperately, thrusting his hips forward against the strong leg between them.

“So pretty little mech, you are so pretty like this.” Vice’s voice was gruff, thick, satisfied.

Orion’s optic continued to leak, as his frame moved against the larger mech, the burning becoming pure agony now, he wanted to release it, he needed to, it hurt so much!

Vice grabbed his helm tightly, and kissed him forcefully, his digits denting into the smaller mech’s faceplates.

The pain merely made Orion groan louder, **_YES! Please Master make it hurt. I deserve to hurt!!! I want TO HURT!_**

Somewhere, deep beneath the haze of insanity that had over taken him, a small receding voice yelled at him, told him to stop! Told him that this isn’t what he wanted! That he could fight! Yet, Orion wasn’t listening, no, he was focused on the agony between his legs, and the painful glossa that tore between his lips, the denta that bit them.

Vice pulled back, Orion’s energon smeared across his lips, his fans heaving with Orion’s.

“Oh my pretty pet, you are delicious, but I need to you tell me what you need, I need you to Beg for it.” His servo moved down Orion’s chassis, stopping agonizingly close to his interface panels, but not touching them.

Orion lifted his spinning helm, his hips trying to move closer to the servo above them.

“Beg my pet, beg, and I will take all your pain away. Master will take care of all the pain.” He moved forwards once more, his glossa licking Orion’s lips, capturing the energon there.

Orion moaned desperate for release, insane with it, “P**l*ea**s**  M**as**t**r! H**u**r**t**s!”

Vice smiled wickedly as he pressed his frame deeper into the small mech, eliciting a frantic whimper from the shaking mech. “Very good pet, very good. Open your valve, my pretty pet, and I will take the pain away.”

Orion vented  raggedly as he felt his valve plate slide aside and watched, in a maddened fog, as his wonderful Master took his servo from his chassis and moved it lower, one digit lightly tracing along the outside of the blazing, wet tunnel.

Orion threw his helm back once more, shuttering his optic against the light, reveling in the sensations from below. “P**l**s*e Ma**t*er!”

Vice laughed lightly, at that, “Patience my pet, patience.” Suddenly, his other servo gripped the smaller mech’s helm hard, yanking it even further back. Pain ripped down Orion’s neck cables and deep across his shoulders. He loved it.

Vice licked his wound there, biting around the damage, sucking the energon that escaped from it.

“A**HH***HH, Y**EESS!!!  MAS*T**E**!” Orion vented frantically, his engine roaring within him.

Suddenly his Master’s digit slipped inside him hard, and deep. “ARR****RRR**GH!” Pain exploded at the cruel intrusion, but he was used to pain now, loved it, longed for it!

Seeing his pet writhing in ecstasy, his Master plunged another digit in the tight, wet orifice, tearing the delicate protoform there as he did, energon, and lubricant dripping from his servo.

“Oh my pet, you are so very wet for me, that pleases me deeply!” Vice thrust his digits faster, the liquids splashing along his frame as he did so.

“HUU***NNHH**AAA**HHHH!” Orion didn’t know what noises were coming from his vocalizer, all he could focus on was his incredible Master’s digits.

“What wonderful sounds you make for me pet. I will have to have your vocalizer fixed soon, so I can hear you truly sing for me!” Vice held him tighter, his lips pressing painfully into Orion’s, snarling, and biting.

The pet could feel his overload approaching, and he lived for it, longed for it!

“Yes, yes my pet, let it come, let it happen, I want to watch as you become mine. You belong to me now don’t you my pretty pet!?”

“HUUUN****NN , Y*ES  MA**S**T**R, Y**O**RS!” The pet moaned desperately, he wanted to make his Master proud, happy.

His fans hitched violently, wild within him, so close!

“Very good pretty pet, you make me so proud, so proud!” Vice increased the speed of his pounding servo, letting go of Orion’s helm, reaching behind the smaller mech, his digits scraping hard there, digging wretchedly into the wounds.

The pet screamed in agony, and absolute pleasure as Vice’s voice hardly audible over his yells, “You are mine pet, now and always!”

The pet moaned deeper, his frame arching as he prepared for overload, his processor in pieces, lost in this haze of agony, lust, ecstasy, need. He watched as his master pulled his helm back, smiling his broken, wonderful smile. The bright lights above them glittered across his master’s helm, making it sparkle slightly.

Orion stared at the shimmering surface mesmerized.  It tugged at an image within him, they shimmered like something, like… Megatronus’s  chimes.

The memory blazed bright in his helm, waking that beautiful morning in Megatronus’s arms, warm and safe, looking up to find a sea of glittering treasures. He could even hear their beautiful melodies, and there in this sparkling, twinkling memory stood Megatronus. Tall, contemplative, as he shared his story of how there was beauty/ light, even in the darkest places, one just needed to look deeper.

“AAAAAA*****RRRR**RR**GH! N***OOOOOO***!!!”

Orion’s frame arched back as he overloaded, his spark flaring within him, lubricant and energon pouring from his abused valve.

“NNNN***OOOOO***NNN***OOOOOONNN***OOOO!!!!”

What had he DONE!?

**_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_ **

**_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_ **

**_WHAT HAVE I DONE WHATHAVEIDONEWHAT…._ **

He burned with guilt, loathing, revulsion, all towards himself. He screamed, screamed until his vocalizer sparked, tearing ever more, until the only sound that erupted from it became a mechanical screech.

Vice stepped back, faceplates calm, watching the mech before him shatter from within.

“Oh my pretty, pretty pet, well done.”


	7. Night of the Gift, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here we have part 1 of the night after Megatronus receives that awful gift, and gets the message from Orion... Orion's part will finally coincide with Megatronus's days as well...had to catch up a bit. Part 1 will include some "new" but old characters, and Megatronus, part 2 will be Orion's fateful night after the gift... hope it makes sense.. ah, ok here we go!

Day 7 of Captivity / Day of the Gift

Alpha Trion was pulled out of recharge suddenly, his spark raging, burning inside him.

  ** _Something is wrong._**

He stood, shaking the remnants of sleep from his optics, as he moved to one of the very large windows in his berth room.

 Given his position within the archives, and his high caste, he was afforded a great deal more luxury than most bots, but he was also a simple, kind mech, so as he had insisted on a living quarters with large windows, high above the city, but it was rather minimalistic in décor and goods.

Alpha Trion looked out over the city of Iacon, his optical ridge drawn low as he scanned the glistening buildings, and beautifully maintained streets. All appeared calm, quiet and peaceful, yet still his spark ached.

It was if he could feel the very planet shiver beneath his pedes, and all he could think of was Orion. The incredible young mech that was far more than he had ever known, and Trion hoped, desperately, that he could remain deep within that ignorance.

Trion had been given the honor of caring for the younger bot since his magnificent spark bloomed from the All Spark, and he had done so happily. He had taught that smiling little sparkling everything he knew, and Orion had consumed it eagerly. Even so small Orion had a vast capacity for knowledge, wisdom, self-sacrifice, and kindness…

Trion vented slowly, his optics narrowing slightly as he thought of his protégé.

 Orion’s spark was always too good for this world, yet, given whom he truly was, it was no surprise, yet, it did seem to drag the young mech into terrible trouble. Trouble like that which he had been in when Alpha Trion had told him to run from Iacon.

Seeing the fear, yet, righteous determination within Orion’s optics as he was told to drop all he knew, and run, had awed even him.

**_That solar-cycle seems so long ago now…_ **

He had to let the mech go, Trion couldn’t protect him from what he would need to become, and this path, was his destiny.

Alpha Trion’s spark ached sadly, its blinding chaos easing now.

He was connected to the younger mech, bonded in a way, but not like a lover. Their bond was far more complicated, as Orion’s was with every mech honestly, only most were unaware of it so they could ignore the pull.

**_Well, some can._ **

When Orion was just a tiny sparkling, Alpha Trion had made sure to surround the precious mech with decent mentors, from all backgrounds, none truly knowing Orion for anything but a smiling, normal youngling.

The medic Ratchet, young then, and not nearly as irritable, had been pulled strongest of all to little Orion, becoming something of a sire to the bouncing mech.

Since Alpha Trion had often worked long hours at the archives, Orion used to frequent the medic’s lodgings often. Both mechs finding comfort in the other’s company.

As the years progressed, as did the medic’s admiration for young Orion. He had found himself teaching the youngling basic medical procedures, and about how the lower castes had it far worse off, when it came to health care.

Ratchet and Orion had decided to begin building the clinic the medic now ran, a nonprofit little thing, that helped so many of the lower casted mechs in lower Iacon.

The day Orion ran from Iacon, and after he had picked up his supplies from Ratchet, the medic had found Trion at the archives, and he had been furious with Trion.

“You let him go! To Kaon!? That is where you sent him Trion, are you outta your fraggin PROCESSOR! It is bad enough that he surrounds himself with those, those thugs, but after he loses everything, you ship him off there!?”

Alpha Trion had pulled his helm up, his faceplates calm, even as his spark spun just as angrily as the glaring medic’s before him.

“I did not send him to any particular location Ratchet, he chose to go there, with his own free will. Given the circumstances, there aren’t many places beyond Kaon where he would be welcomed, especially uncasted.”

“Arrrgh, still, YOU let him go! You have some influence with the senate, can’t you just tell them it is a mistake, and he won’t talk to that stupid fragging gladiator ever again!?”

“I could perhaps, yet I do not think they would listen, nor do I think Orion would stop what he is doing, do you?”

“NO!!!” Ratchet yelled, his servos held his helm in frustration, “No…no I don’t, but we can’t, we can’t just sit here! No one deserves this slag, especially not Orion!”

“He needs to do this Ratchet, it is on his path.”

“HA! His path? Frag you, and his _path_ Trion! Always, always with his path, his DESTINY! Let Orion be the KID he is!”

Alpha Trion had stood then, ever calm on the outside, but he had felt his spark shatter slightly at what Ratchet had said. “Do you truly believe I want this for him Ratchet? I love him, just as much as you do, but there are things in this life that we cannot control, and that must happen. This, this is one of those things. He may just be a youngling now, but he will not remain that way forever. He needs to be able to prepare himself for what is to come. I cannot do any more than I have, for now, and neither can you.”

“Ahhh, frag it Trion, it’s just, he is too fragging good. Too fragging trusting! Too fragging YOUNG FOR THIS SLAG!” Ratchet had finally sat down after that, his vents huffing in frustration as he did so. Trion had sunk down as well, both mech’s silent, as their sparks raced with fear for the youngling they loved.

Now as Alpha Trion stood, staring down upon the silent city, he knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel it deep within his spark. Something had hurt the young mech, deeply, for over the thousands of vorns he had Orion, never had he felt an ache like this. He knew, he needed to find his protégé, and quickly.

A sudden knock at his lodging’s door startled the old mech out of his musing, as he checked his chronometer for the time. 

**_Who would be here so late?_ **

He moved to the door, and opened it, finding a very irate Ratchet standing there, bags hanging from his shoulders.

“Orion is hurt, we are leaving now!”

Alpha Trion wasn’t ‘absolutely surprised’ to find the medic there; he just hadn’t realized how strong the other bot’s connection was with Orion.

“Indeed, do you have enough supplies?”

“Yes, I have had them ready since he left, now move your aft Trion, we are wasting time!”

Trion smiled slightly as he moved to close, and lock his door.

“Where shall we start old friend?”  Trion asked, as they started down the long hall of his lodging’s building.

“Kaon, I have an old apprentice there, works with the gladiators often.  He will know where to find that fragging Megatronus! If he has hurt Orion like this, I will use every scalpel I own to permanently rearrange his processor!”

“Calm old friend, from the way Orion spoke of him, I do not believe the gladiator to be at fault in this.”

“Yeah,” growled Ratchet, “He better not fragging be.”

 …………………………………………

Megatronus ran to Soundwave’s gladiator halls, his vents frantic, raging.

He reached the door, ignoring the startled looks from the guards; Soundwave’s master was far stricter than Gearwrench, the fragger kept a close hold on his slave’s comings, or goings.

Megatronus was famous enough to be allowed far more clearance within Soundwave’s building, and with Soundwave. They had started the path to the unrestricted hold of the dark bot, by starting a rumor that he was Megatronus’s pleasure bot.  It afforded the smaller bot far more freedom than the other slaves in this district, as well as saved the smaller mech from ‘some’ of the abuses his master was known to inflict upon his slaves.

He bounded up the rotting steps and flew to Soundwave’s quarters. He was about to slam on the door, just to find Soundwave already opening it , Megatronus had to pull his fist back quickly, to keep from punching the smaller mech in the helm.

Instead he immediately changed his stance and thrust his other servo out, grasping the silent mech by his neck cables, pulling him into the air, growling menacingly.

“You have this one chance to convince me that you are not a traitor Soundwave, one fragging chance, so you had better choose your words carefully!”

The smaller black and blue bot merely hung there for a moment, he didn’t even struggle, “Unverifiable, Lord Megatronus.”

The seething bot beneath him stared at him, his red optics searching, before lowering the smaller mech with a sigh. “I know, and I trust you. Whether or not that will lead me to my death, remains to be seen.”

The smaller bot merely stared at the larger mech, helm tilted inquisitively.

“Can you leave without reprimand?

“Affirmative.”

“Good, come with me.”

As two mechs made their way to the streets in silence, Megatronus couldn’t help but notice the smaller mech limping slightly.

**_Why is he limping? He was fine earlier…_ **

Megatronus was about to inquire about his concern yet, as they passed the guards at the front, the biggest one, apparently new, whistled as Soundwave passed, calling out, “Hey there’s my sexy mech! Why you been avoiding sweetie, it because you sad I didn’t get ya off last time? I promise to try harder next time, hahaha! Can’t help overloading quick in a pretty thing like you.”

Megatronus stopped suddenly, watching as Soundwave continued on before him, the limp more apparent than ever now.

“Soundwave, did you give this mech permission to touch you?” Megatronus kept his voice light, as the smaller mech stopped as well, and looked over at the hulking loud mouthed guard.

“Frag off mech, ain’t none of ya business!” The huge mech behind him called out angrily. 

Megatronus stared at the slightly shivering mech before him. He had seen that response before from Soundwave, he KNEW what it meant.

His voice grew dark, snarling, as he ignored the guard behind him, “Soundwave?”

“Negative, permission not granted.”

“Hey! I said FRAG OFF mate!” The idiotic guard moved closer to Megatronus’s back. “Just cause he’s your pleasure bot, don’t mean none of us get to touch him!”

The other bot placed his servo on Megatronus’s shoulder, intending to whip him around, but the smaller silver bot merely side stepped, grabbing the offending servo with his own twisting it as his frame ducked underneath, and pulling the great mech’s arm up behind his own back.

Megatronus, using the other mech’s surprise, kicked the knees out from under the filthy mech, forcing him to fall to his knees, wrenching his arm even further back. The speed of the fall, and the mech’s own weight, pulled on the shoulder joint painfully, and the smaller mech placed his pede against the other’s back hard, and ripped upward, yelling.

The twisted joint screeched angrily, slowly tearing away from the now bellowing frame, energon spraying across the ground until finally, the limb ripped free!

Venting in fury, and effort, Megatronus pushed his pede against the screaming mech; his frame falling forwards, sprawling out beneath him.

The silver bot, holding the severed limb tightly, moved over the guard, grabbing at his remaining arm as he flipped him over.

“Listen carefully FILTH! You obviously do not know who I am, so let this serve as my introduction. I am the mech that will now haunt your sick processor for vorns to come, because you are now on my list. I know you now, I always remember the faceplates of my enemies, always. I am also, the mech that shall keep your limb as my treasure.” He thrust his prize out, growling, “And, I am the mech that will hunt you, HUNT YOU, down, and complete the set, if you ever, EVER touch any MECH, without their permission again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I AM MEGATRONUS OF KAON! THIS IS MY CITY! THAT IS MY MECH! Frag with ANYTHING concerning EITHER of those, and you will beg for death before I am done with you!”

Megatronus leaned towards the whimpering giant, his faceplates dark, and deadly serious, “You will never find a hole deep enough to hide in mech, I assure you of that. No mech ever has, or ever will.”

The silver mech, straightened, his optics murderous, “Now, apologize…now.”

“I, frag, I am sorry , I’M SORRY! I didn’t realize, I am sorry!” The mech dragged himself from the terror before him, stuttered, holding his bleeding shoulder.

“Good, now frag off, but remember, I am watching your sorry aft.” With that Megatronus turned, throwing his leaking prize over his shoulder, and continued on.

Soundwave merely stared at the broken mech silently, before he followed his leader.

“Gratitude extended, Lord Megatronus.”

Soundwave’s voice was low behind Megatronus, who vented slowly.

“Accepted, Soundwave, and it is just Megatronus.”

“Yes Lord Megatronus.”

The silver bot rolled his optics, smiling slightly, though he suddenly remembered what had brought him to Soundwave in the first place.

“Soundwave, the reason I found you… I found a hidden message within that cursed data-stick. Orion used his optic to blink it out in ‘salve’s code’.”

“Intelligent.”

Megatronus nodded, his spark aching for Orion, “Yes, and it said Traitor, Tor!” He found himself growling once more, his servo crunching deeply into the dismembered limb he carried.

“Previous inquiry understandable.”

“I don’t know if there are more traitors within the group, and if we confront any of them, they may warn Tor, or whoever this Vice is, that..”

Megatronus stopped quickly, his processor swirling wildly as he suddenly recalled the day of the fair. Orion standing there tense, frightened, after he had returned from gathering their energon. Megatronus had immediately frozen, asking what was wrong.

 “ _Do you know a mech by the designation Vice?”_

**_PRIMUS!_ **

Megatronus roared suddenly, grabbing at his helm with his free servo.

Soundwave moved closer to him, as his helm scanned the surrounding area, but seeing nothing peculiar in the darkness.

“Lord Megatronus?”

“He was there Soundwave, that fragging monster was THERE! The day of the fair! He even spoke to Orion! Fragg it Soundwave! He had Tor underneath my helm this whole time, and he has just been strolling through, in the open, the whole time!? ARRRRGH! I have been such a FOOL!”

Megatronus’s spark blazed within him, fury running through his wiring.

“Plan?” Soundwave asked, tilting his helm.

“Rip the fraggers to scrap… eventually. I already went to Tor’s room, he wasn’t there. Probably running back to his master, to report our response to his message. Oh, poor Orion… what is he going to lose tonight because of me, because I was so fragging blind!”

“Focus, Lord Megatronus.”

The silver mech shook his helm, “Yes, I know.” He invented deeply, his spark burning.

“He doesn’t know we know. So we will wait… _patiently,_ ” his denta grinded painfully at the wretched word, “and take him when he returns to the base.”

He looked down at Soundwave’s injured frame, “I want you to go back to base, in case he shows up, but don’t engage him. He is mine. Just, just keep him there. Perhaps, tell him I have changed my mind on ignoring Orion’s plight, and that I must to speak to him about it.”

Soundwave nodded, “Others?”

Megatronus invented deeply again, “I am going to message them, tell Grindor, and Rev not to appear until midday, and one at night. Hopefully, Tor will arrive before then, and I can at least have him subdued. Better to deal with them independently, than all at once. I will give them some work to do…quiet work. So, so Orion doesn’t have to suffer, more than he already has.”

“If it weren’t for him Soundwave, we wouldn’t have the advantage we do now. I can’t just let him… I can’t let him be destroyed, especially not like that, not him.”

“Understood. Soundwave supports Lord Megatronus, permanently.”

Megatronus turned his helm to the smaller mech, his optics soft, “Gratitude extended Soundwave. Now, we need to prepare. I need to get a few things from Hook. Find some ‘provisions’, which will help that piece of slag, be more willing to talk. If he doesn’t talk, we can’t help Orion, and if he doesn’t return to his master…Orion will take the punishment for that.”

“Lord Megatronus, Soundwave tendrils contain ability to access memory files from processors.”

Megatronus started at that, he had known of the dark blue mech’s odd ability, but also knew of his revulsion to do so. Traversing any other mech’s mind was not something to be taken lightly. Soundwave had explained to him once how he’d had almost gotten lost in one, long ago.

 The other mech had attacked him, much like the guard tonight, and the smaller bot had tried to use his gift to find a weakness to use against him. Yet, he got lost amongst the wickedness of the mech, giving the control of his processor up instead, almost going mad.

Luckily, or unluckily, once the mech had finished with him, he had merely pulled the tendril from his frame, and left poor Soundwave there, forgotten in some dark alley.

Megatronus remembered finding the broken bot on one of his walks…

 He was conscious, but glitching terribly, desperately trying to pull himself from his friend, his vocalizer screeching in terror…

It has taken a long time to get Soundwave back to some semblance of normalcy, though his emotions, his voice, they all reflected the permanent damage done. Megatronus had made him promise to never use his gift again.

“No Soundwave. I cannot knowingly put you through that again. If it were to fail, I could lose you.”

“Love Orion?”

Megatronus’s optics widened, staring openly at the smaller terrifyingly intelligent, mech.

“I, I…I  do, but I cannot risk you. I can’t lose both of you. If it fails, not only will I not find him, but you would be gone, mad and shaking in a corner. I cannot… I don’t ever want to see you like that again. So, no.”

The darker mech merely tilted his helm, contemplating, Megatronus clenched his denta. “Promise me Soundwave; promise me you will not do that.”

“Negative.”

The two bots stood there, staring at one another, one growling, his frame shaking in fury, the other... silent, still.

“We are wasting time! “ Growled Megatronus, finally, “I am going to get the supplies from Hook, you, you make it to the base. I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Affirmative.”

“Soundwave,” Megatronus stopped the limping bot, his optics desperate, “At least, don’t do it while I am not there to, to help you…please?”

Soundwave stared at him a moment before nodding slowly, “Affirmative.” With that he turned and limped off.

Megatronus shook his helm, just solar-cycles ago, when he had held Orion in his arms at the fair, he had felt like, perhaps, everything would be alright. That they could indeed be the team Hook had mentioned. He suddenly felt so much older, more exhausted, and terribly lost.

He made his way through the streets of Kaon, his optics darting along the darkness. He couldn’t trust much these days, could he even trust Hook?

 ** _Yes, he saved Orion, he has saved so many! You cannot hate the world Megatronus!_** And yet…

**_Can’t I?_ **

When he had finally made it to Hook’s, he was surprised to find so many lights on for such an early hour, it was still deep into the dark hours of the morning.

**_Perhaps Hook has a truly broken patient? Ha, wonder if it the fragger that I tore this from is in there?_ **

Megatronus opened the door, trying to be quiet, for the patients within, “Hook, I need…”

“There is the fragger now!” Megatronus looked up to find Hook with two strange mechs, obviously not Kaonites, their gleam, and unscathed plates screamed Iaconian.

“Excuse me?” Megatronus growled at the smaller orange and white mech that had spoken, as he entered.

“WHERE IS ORION!?” The little mech growled, stomping up to him, his entire frame shaking with fury.

“Peace Ratchet, you cannot solve every problem with screaming.” The taller, bearded mech spoke, putting his servos out.

“Frag that Alpha Trion! You! Where is he! We know he is hurt! What did you do to my KID!?”

Megatronus put his servos up, backing up slowly.  He was amazed at the rage the little mech carried, but he felt grateful as well.

**_Ratchet? Alpha Trion? Thank Primus! I can trust them! If, they don’t offline me first._ **

“Thank Primus you are here, Orion has told me of you both.” Megatronus started, his servos still up before him. “He has been taken, taken by some filthy creature called Vice, he, he…”

Suddenly Megatronus felt coolant start to burn within his optics, his fans hitched… **_Pathetically_** _._

“H,Help me ffind him, please?” He stuttered out, his spark was on fire, and yet, cold at the same time. The threatening coolant began to fall, as his giant frame began to shake.

**_I am crying like some SPARKLING! STOP IT MEGATRONUS! …stop…it…_ **

He felt his frame collapse, falling to his knees in front of a very surprised Ratchet, dropping the dismembered limb. His frame shook with the stress of it all, the fear, the traitor, his love for the lost mech, the agony he had felt watching the datapad, the fight with the guard…

Where before he had felt old, he suddenly felt so young, so naïve, and honestly,  he was truly. Just a young, hopeful mech, caught in the web of far older, far wiser, far more wicked mechs.  Everything was so big…

Megatronus sobbed, his servos covering his optics as he broke finally, hating himself for his weakness.

“Help me, please, please…help me find him…”

All the other mechs stared at the kneeling, sobbing gladiator, terror, and compassion, growing in their sparks. Ratchet was the first to move forward, placing a gentle servo on the larger mech’s shoulder.

“Ok, ok, kid, tell us everything. You don’t need to do this alone. We are stronger together right, ok?”

Megatronus nodded slightly, his spark raging in chaos, and hope.

**_Get your slag together mech! You have more help now! These mechs care for Orion, deeply! Just as much as you do! We can do this! I can!_ **

Megatronus eased his hitching vents, pulling himself together once more, as he stood. He looked over the gathered mechs, marveling at Orion’s strong influence even now, over them all, and began his story.

“It was seven solar-cycles ago that Orion went missing…”


	8. Night of the Gift, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I thought about breaking it up, but it all happens on the 7th day. I just hope it flows well, It has been a journey. One hell of a night! For them, and me! It may be riddled with errors, and I will get them fixed asap. AHHH! I hope it isn't too much all at once! ok, umm, still wicked warning of bad stuff. Ahhhhh, ok Enjoy the chaos!  
> Btw...last part I listened to Dynasty from Miia... very last part.. and during most the rest was Paralyzed from NF?

Day 7 of Captivity/ Day of the Gift

Orion hung in a wretched haze. He was exhausted to his core, the collar had kept him awake the entire night, for a second time, excruciatingly zapping him awake every time he started to fall into recharge.

He hadn’t even realized Vice had left for a very long time, or had he? Maybe. Maybe not? He did know the blinding lights were finally off, and he had been left in darkness. Making it all the more difficult to stay awake and, to not fall into the demons that surrounded him.

He had spent that time in agony, and madness, destroying himself from the inside.

 He hated himself, his filthy, weak, pathetic self. HATED.

More time passed as memories haunted him… he didn’t want to think of Megatronus, he couldn’t, it… it destroyed him, and yet, that was all he could think about.

How could he ever go back to him now? After what he had done…

He wanted to just offline, he could be free then! Not be this filthy shell of some mech that didn’t exist anymore.  He prayed for it, begging Primus to destroy him.

His frame continued to shake; he couldn’t help it now, always, always shaking.

**_I want to die. Let me die Primus, let me die…Please…let me die…let me die….let him kill me…please…._ **

He suddenly raised his trembling helm, his processor racing.

**_I could do it!  Bite my glossa off, I could, I could do it, I could…_ **

He broke deeper then, his spark cold, tears falling across his faceplates.  Could he truly do it? Should he?

**_If I am dead, I can’t hurt Megatronus anymore!  I would be saving him…right?_ **

A torturous memory played within his processor, standing above Switches’, Megatronus before him, the colored lights of main street beneath them. Orion had opened up about his escape, and after… Megatronus had walked up to him, lightly grasped his helm, tilting it up to face him, and told him, that he needed him more than he had needed any mech, and kissed him. There had been no pain there, in fact, just the opposite!

 Why, why did he long for pain now!? What had he become!?

Orion bellowed, his broken vocalizer wretchedly screeching.

**_I am so sorry Megatronus, I let him break me! I let him change me…it’s all my fault! I am filthy, filthy, and NOT worth your sacrifices._ **

Orion placed his glossa between his denta, pressing them deeply into the softer metal…he could do this, it would fix things! It would save Megatronus! He, HE was worth saving!

 Orion… was just some sick pet. Some tainted, ruined, filth!

_“You are more than you realize…”_

Megatronus’s words rang within his helm, from when he had cradled Orion as he wept… it seemed so long ago…

Orion’s frame hitched as his optic filled with coolant once more.

**_Oh, Megatronus, I have failed so much. I have failed you, myself, my very spark._ **

Yet, Orion found himself pulling his glossa back. If Megatronus loved him, even a little, he would hurt him deeply if he offlined himself, he had to fight on, even now.

Fight for him, his love, and not fall to this wretched nightmare, but escape, return to Megatronus, warn him, then, then he could leave him.  Get his own filth away from that glorious, beautiful mech.

**_I will fight. Even as I am so tired my love. I am so sorry, so sorry for giving in…I love you Megatronus…_ **

His shattered frame shook, and he sobbed in the darkness. He may be broken, but as long as he still functioned, he would do all within his power to fight for his love…

Suddenly, the door opened. Orion brought his helm up to see his Master enter, and he could feel a change come over him unconsciously. Seeing that hulking form terrified him, but excited him, made him angry, but he wanted to please him.

His processor glitched slightly, as he felt himself become the pet once more, Orion falling back somewhere deep inside him.

 ** _MASTER!_** **_He is back! Be good, need to be good!_**

**_No wait… Master? Have I always had a Master?_ **

**_What, what was his proper designation!? It, it wasn’t Master always was it…it was? I don’t remember.. I am too tired, that is all, too tired._ **

His Master looked at him, his optics caring, kind. “You have done so well recently my pet. I have decided to reward you. We are going to fix your vocalizer, and you get an oil bath!”

**_A bath! Yes, please Master._ **

The pet tried to thank his Master, but only screeching came out. His Master smiled sadly as he raised one arm to clasp around the pet’s waist, and the other unlocked his chained servos from the hook above, leaving only the stasis cuffs still attached to the exhausted mech.

His Master then cradled his frame tightly, throwing one arm behind his knees, and the other behind him back.

He carried him from the Grey Room down a hall of sorts, to another room, it was filled with berths and more medical equipment, its walls white in color.

His Master laid him down upon one of the berths, and the pet invented deeply. It had been so long since he had laid his frame down on any berth, he felt his tired optic start to shutter closed…

_(((((ZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!))))))_

The pet screamed his metallic screech, as electricity burned through the back of his helm once more, his optic filling with coolant as his frame seized in agony.

“Oh my poor pet, you must be tired! Would you like the collar off?” His Master asked, his wonderful voice troubled.

The pet tried to answer, but only wretched sounds came from his vocalizer, he looked at his Master desperately, unsure how to answer.

“You may just nod my pet, I know it is hard to speak right now.”

The pet nodded eagerly! ** _Maybe, maybe Master will let me recharge!? I must be good, be good, it is better!_**

His master nodded, but looked down at his pet, contemplating, “You have done so well pretty pet, and I want you to be able to recharge, but I need something from you. I need to know I can trust you, that you are mine.  Can you help me, help you?”

The pet nodded eagerly, he wanted to help his Master!

“Good pet, very good. I need you to do exactly as I ask, do you understand pet?”

The pet nodded once again.

“First, let us get you some energon, yes? You must need fuel!”

His Master went to one of the cabinets that sat against one of the walls, and opened it. Inside there was mid-grade energon, and the silver kind he had been having since he arrived. His master took out two blue cubes.

The smaller mech watched eagerly as his Master brought the cubes over, sitting on the edge of the berth next to him.

“Today is a very special day for you my pretty pet! You get to prove to me how much you have learned. Can you do that for me?”

The pet nodded eagerly once more, optics on the glowing energon.

“Good, good, we will start soon, here let me help you my pet, ya shaking too much to drink on ya own.”

The larger mech stood, grabbing his pet’s shoulders, and lifted them to rest against his own frame.

“Tilt ya helm little pet.”

The pet complied readily opening his mouth as the precious liquid drained into his shivering frame.

“Good pet, good, go slow.”

The pet smiled as he finished, his Master drinking his own cube as he held his exhausted frame, still gently rubbing his helm.

“There, now that you have some energy, let’s do a little test before I allow you to recharge? I need you to stand up pet.”

The pet nodded as his caring Master help shift him on the berth, and work towards the edge.

“Now, you ain’t stood in a while it is gonna take a klik, that is alright pet. You won’t upset me if you fail.”

**_He is such a wonderful Master, I won’t fail!_ **

Together they placed the pet’s pedes on the ground, and slowly had the smaller mech put weight on them.

“That’s good pet, nice an easy. Yup, there, oh, be careful.”  The pet pulled his shaking frame up, concentrating on keeping his pedes beneath him, and stood, all on his own, first try!

The pet smiled at his Master looking for approval. “Well done pet, you are stronger than ya look! Not many pet be able to do that, after not recharging for so long, ya make me proud.”

The pet beamed! **_I have made him so happy, I am so happy!_**

“Now pet, walk a bit.”

The pet did so, only almost falling once, his spark was so light and proud of himself!

“Now pet, walk out to the hall, and stand there for a klik.”

The pet nodded, and stumbled out into the hall, smiling the whole way.

“Very good pet, very good.” His Master came up behind him, lightly placing his servo on his shoulder, pointing with the other.

“You see them doors at the end of the hall pet? They lead to outside, to freedom. I’m giving you one chance to leave here, or stay. Just one, otherwise you are telling me you wanna stay with me, and be mine, no matter what. Do you understand?”

The pet’s optic grew wide, looking at the doors, then his Master, and back again.

**_Have I done something WRONG!? Does he want me to LEAVE!?_ **

**_WHY?_ **

**_I was good!_ **

Tears formed in the pet’s optic, and his frame shook harder. His helm turned to look at his Master desperately. His kind Master merely smiled at him, and his confusion.

**_Please don’t make me leave MASTER._ **

**_What have I DONE!_ **

Suddenly the shaking pet remembered that very sentence. He had asked himself that before, recently regarding something else terrible, and frightening. He tried to recall why it hurt so much..

**_What have I done?_ **

**_What HAVE I DONE!?_ **

**_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_ **

**_LAST NIGHT!?_ **

**_Primus! Megatronus! RUN!_ **

Orion bolted! 

His stumbling, shaking, frame nearly tripped over himself as he ran! He was almost at the doors when he felt Vice, barrel into his back plates, lifting the smaller mech off the ground for a moment, before slamming him, front first, down onto the hall’s floor.

**_NOOO! I HATE YOU!_ **

Terrible screeching came from his vocalizer, as he turned towards the larger mech on top of him, and began to pound into the other’s helm with his exhausted fists, over, and over again.

Vice growled, moving back from Orion’s flailing servos, just enough for Orion to bring his leg up, and kick the fragger right in his FRAGGING faceplates!

Vice screamed, as more denta broke from the force of the kick, energon spurting from his mouth.

Orion pulled his exhausted form up once more, stumbling as he ran towards the doors when suddenly they opened and Tor’s great frame filled them!

**_NO! NO NONO!_ **

It only took a moment for the larger mech to realize what was going on in the hall, and he growled throwing the door shut behind him, his arms out at his sides blocking the exit.

 ** _NOOOOOO!_** Orion stopped his mad dash, turning to watch a seething Vice pulling his frame off the floor, his optics cold, dark, calculating.

**_NOO,NOO, NOO! Primus..Primus help me! Please!_ **

Vice ran at him, his servos out before him, Orion’s optic bulged with terror as he tried to avoid the hulking mech, tried to avoid the servos as they reached him, painfully grabbing onto his ducking helm, crunching into it.

“You, You PIECE OF SLAG!” Vice threw his servo forward onto the wall, smashing Orion’s helm into it so hard the wall cracked.

Orion instantly went limp, the run, the fight, it had taken too much out of him, he was too tired…

**_I tried…itried.._ **

Vice pulled Orion’s helm up to his, his red optics murderous. “So ya still in there ,eh Orion, still fighting me? Well, that ends tonight! Tor,” Vice looked over at the other mech, shifting his hold on Orion, to grasp his throat cables. “Tell me, the gift? What did his _precious_ Megatronus say?”

“He is gonna ignore him Lord. They aren’t gonna stop. Megatronus himself made the decision.” Tor’s optics fell, almost sadly to Orion’s leaking optic. “He said you knew the risks. Sorry sweet spark. No one is coming for you.”

**_No one…is ..coming?_ **

He had known it would happen, he had known no one would. He would have hated if Megatronus gave up on all those that needed him, but, to hear it, to TRULY KNOW. It ached, it ached so deeply.

Deep inside, a wall crumbled, violently. Orion moaned brokenly, his processor glitching terribly within him.

“See pet, only we care for you, only WE LOVE YOU! And this is how you REPAY US!?”

**_They love me? What, no, no no one hurts those they love!...But… Megatronus did._ **

Coolant fell freely as he looked up at Vice, finding his optics sad, hurt.

**_Have I hurt him? I hurt Mas..no Vice!?_ **

Broken sounds erupted from his vocalizer as his frame shook violently. His Mas..Vice slowly let go of his throat cables, his optics still dim, dejected.

Orion just stood there shaking, exhausted staring up at his Master’s faceplates.

“I love you pet, and you hurt me, you hurt my spark.”

Orion brought his servos to his helm as he broke down, tears flowing, his frame hitching as he began to sob.

**_He loves me, and I hurt him… I hurt Master, after he was so kind!? I am so sorry, so sorry Master!_ **

Suddenly his Master moved forward holding his arms out, his faceplates awash with sadness, and Orion felt himself move into the large arms, throwing his smaller arms around his Master’s waist as he cried against the great chassis.

“Shhh, shhh little pet, I can be forgiving, but I am hurt. Part of me wants ya to leave now, and never come back.”

The pet wailed against his Master.

  ** _No! Please Master! I can be good. I can._**

**_I am so sorry!_ **

**_Don’t send me away…_ **

**_Please…_ **

**_I deserve to be punished! He likes that, it makes him happy!_ **

The pet lifted his helm as his servos reached for one of his Master’s servos, grasping it and placing it back to his throat cables, squeezing it around them tightly.

His Master looked at him curiously, before he tightened his grip painfully forcing Orion to narrow his optic in pain.

His Master lifted him off the ground by his throat, suddenly slamming his smaller frame into the wall, causing the pet to grit his denta hard.

The pet waited for the warmth to appear within him, and yet, it didn’t!? Yet it always did when he hurt, why not now!? Was he broken? Why!?

His Master kissed him then hard, and he kissed back, his frame tensing with the pain, but there was nothing, no want, or need, beyond making his Master happy! WHY?

**_Why don’t I want this!? What happened to me! I want to want this, for him! He loves me!_ **

Why does did it just hurt?

Suddenly Orion’s optic opened wide as the bigger mech ravaged him.

 He had always felt the warmth after fueling, fueling with that strange silver energon, but today he had mid-grade. Clear blue, untainted mid-grade!

**_It… it’s the energon! IT’S THE ENERGON! It isn’t me! IT IS NOT ME!_ **

Orion sobbed in relief, as suddenly Vice pulled his helm back, the larger mech’s optics narrowing as he put Orion down.

“Back again Orion? Will you not stay GONE!?”

Orion had just a moment to brace himself when Vice’s fist flew into his chassis. Orion’s frame shuttered  as he suddenly vomited all over himself, and Vice.

“Ugh, pet! You have wasted the fuel I gave you! Do you appreciate NOTHING!?” Vice grabbed his helm once more, and half dragged Orion back to the White Room, slamming his back down, onto one of the berths. His back’s wounds ripping open once more.

“Tor! Grab a cube! I will shove it down this wretched mech’s throat if I have to!”

**_NO! NO! NOT THAT!_ **

Orion struggled, weakly, against the larger mech, his servos ripping at Vice’s as his vocalizer screeched, both in agony, and terror!

“In fact, grab two, and the camera!” Vice’s snarling, shattered grin filled Orion’s vision.

“I am breaking you tonight, little PET! I am going to break you hard, have you moaning for more, begging for agony, and our spikes. AND, I am going to record THE ENTIRE THING so your _PRECIOUS MEGATRONUS_ gets a show he will never forget! Does that make you happy, PET!? DO you see what you made me to DO!? If you were just GOOD! ORION WILL NO LONGER EXIST! YOU ARE MINE! MY PET!”

Vice punched Orion then,  and the smaller bot reeled as he felt Vice’s claws grab his lower, and upper jaws, ripping them open with such force his left cheek plate tore up the side of his faceplate.

“Pour them in Tor, before I decide to just rip his fragging helm in half!”

Orion screamed, his servos trying desperately to dislodge Vice’s larger ones, his legs kicked wildly, sometimes hitting the other mech, but he was so drained it had little effect.

He felt the tainted liquid pour into his mouth, but he wouldn’t swallow!

Vice growled as Orion coughed out the energon, gagging on it. “FRAG THIS!”

With that he took one servo, and wrenched the collar from Orion’s neck, cutting the cables slightly as he did so.

“GO TO SLEEP!”

Orion looked up for just a moment, as a big black servo came down upon his helm one more time, and for the first time in solar-cycles, darkness took him away.

…………………………………………

“Wake up little pet…”

Orion groggily came to, his frame aching terribly, his faceplate burning fiercely on one side. He opened his optics carefully fearful of…

“WHAT!” He heard his voice cry out in surprise.

**_I can see, my optic has been replaced, and I can talk!_ **

The joy was short lived though, as Orion found himself chained tightly to a large berth, spread out,  for all the world to see.

**_Oh no..please.._ **

Orion groaned audibly, suddenly hearing a laugh from his left.

 He turned his helm to find Vice sitting there, next to a gleaming camera, his shattered smile wide, and menacing.

“Welcome back to the world pet, did you enjoy your nap? Do you like your repairs?  I thought we’d have you all spruced up for your big moment.”

Orion merely glared at the hulking mech.

“Quite a fetching look on you too, one red and one blue optic, it is too bad your once beautiful face is torn to slag. I had it welded as best I could pet, but it will be an ugly, ugly scar. Luckily, I know of one mech that doesn’t care, isn’t that right Tor?”

Vice turned his head towards the dark grey mech at the other end of the room, who also sat, lazily drinking a cube of silver energon.

Orion’s optics widened at the pure lust coming from the older mech’s optics, as he stared hungrily at him.

**_Primus…no..please, no more, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t, it has been too long.. I hurt too much. No one is coming… let me die, just let me DIE!_ **

Orion noticed his frame began to shake again, and, he began to feel that warmth growing within his interface cables.

**_NOOOO…noooo… I can’t do this anymore… I don’t want to…_ **

 “Let us begin shall we, what is your designation pet?”

Orion felt a rage grow in him, and he turned his helm back, facing Vice snarling.

“Orion Pax. Filth!”

Vice smiled slightly gesturing to Tor, he moved to Orion’s side, a wand in one servo, and laser knife in the other.

“What is your designation PET?”

Orion growled at Tor, his optics blazing, before turning back to Vice, “Orion Pax!”

The pain was instantaneous, as Tor thrust the wand under one of his arms, and turned it on.

“ARRRRGH!” Orion arched off the berth as electricity surged through him.

When then pain left, Orion slumped back down, his frame twitching, and the warmth within him intensifying below.

“What is your designation Pet?

Orion gritted his denta growling, “Orion PAX! YOU SLAG HEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!”

The wand had moved to his old side weld, frying the welding enough to cause smoke, and filling the room with a nauseating scent of melted weld.

Orion fell back once more, his fans wild, as he lay there venting hard.

“What is your designation Pet?”

“Huuun Hunn, OooORION PAX! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!”

**_Primus please, PLEASE!! LET ME DIE! MAKE IT STOP!_ **

“What is your..”

“FRAG YOOOOOU!!! BOTH OF YAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!” The shock didn’t ease up quickly this time, and was far more powerful!

“AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE STOP!”

“What is your DESIGNATION PET!?”

‘HUUUUUUUUNNNN!! AAAAHHH!! STOOOOOOP! STOOOOP!”

Orion felt his optics begin to roll back in his helm, as his entire existence became agony, agony and burning lust! With each hit of the wand he felt himself grow hotter, burning in need.

Finally the wand stopped, and he fell hard onto the berth, tears in his optics as he shook, half because the torture, half because of his horror at the situation.

Tor’s other servo he began to wipe Orion’s tears away softly.

“Just give him what he wants pet, it takes all the pain away. There will be nothing but pleasure then sweet spark.”

“Nnnooo..no, no,no I can’t DO THIS ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEEEASE! Help me Tor, Please!” Orion’s shaking helm turned to the older mech, blue and red optics pleading.

“I will sweet spark, but, ya need to be good, be good, and it won’t hurt anymore!”

Orion sobbed, shuttering his optics.

“What is your designation pet?”

Orion merely sobbed, his frame tensing as the wand hit him again, this time, on his inner thigh.

“HaaaHHHHHAAAHHHHHH!!” Desire and agony burst through him, even as he sobbed in revulsion.

When the wand ceased Orion felt his hips thrusting into the air afterwards, searching for that wretched sensation once more.

**_Nooooooo PLEasE!_ **

“What is your designation pet?”

Orion hitched violently, his frame shaking so badly, it almost vibrated against the berth.

“Pleeease MaaMaaster, no more, no more , no more!”

Tor placed wand against his inner thigh once more, and Orion felt his spark skip in excitement as it turned on!

“ARRRRRGH, HUUUUNH! YEEEES MAAASSSTER!”

The agony was over too soon as Orion lay there, venting wildly.

“What is your design..”

“PET MASTER! I AM YOUR PET! I AM SOOORRY! I AM SOOO SOORRRY!”

“What is your designation pet?” Vice smiled wickedly as he asked softer.

“Pet Master, I am yours, I am your Pet.”

“Who is Orion Pax pet?”

“Hunn, what, I do not understand Master!?” The pet writhed on the berth, his frame burning with need.

“Who is Orion Pax?”

“I don’t know Master! Please, I am sorry, I don’t know!” The pet cried harder now, wishing he could answer the confusing question.

“He is inside you pet, and he hurts me.”

“I am sorry Master, I don’t want him to hurt YOU. I love you!”

“If you love me pet, you need to destroy that part of you.”

“I, I don’t know how Master, forgive me! I will try, I want to!”

Vice smiled again, “I know how pet. Do you see that mech above you? He is Tor. He loves you very deeply, but Orion has been cruel to him too. Give in to everything he wants of you, he only wants you to feel good my pet, I promise. Give into it all, enjoy it! I like to see you happy!”

The pet smiled through his tears, looking happily at his wonderful Master. “I love you Master, you are so kind, I will make you proud, I will. I will destroy what is in me!”

The mech named Tor growled at the smaller mech, his optics wide, wanting, as his servos began to roam over the chained frame beneath him.

The pet moaned deeply, the agony between his legs growing as he arched into the larger servo.

“Oh pet,” Tor growled deeply, “You are so beautiful, Megatronus was a fool for not wanting you.”

**_Megatronus?... Megatronus…MEGATRONUS!_ **

Orion screamed suddenly, his frame thrashing, “NO TOR! I DON’T WANT THIS PLEEEASE!”

Tor merely smiled, his servo slowly reaching down Orion’s interface panels.

“Open them Orion, or I will.” Tor growled, his claws digging into the metal.

Orion moaned at the feeling, Primus it felt so good, and so wrong!

“NO! TOR PLEASE!? DON’T HURT ME TOO! EVERYONE HURTS MEEEE! I HATE YOU ALLLL!!!” Orion sobbed as those huge claws bit in deep, and ripped his valve plate off, energon spurting from the wound.

“ARRRRGH, Ahh, NOOO!”

“I have yearned for this little Orion, since the first solar-cycle I met you! I am going to make you scream in agony, pleasure, madness!”

With that Tor thrust two digits into the wet hole, and Orion screamed!

“UUUUGH, Hunn, Stop TOR, PLEASE!”

“If you didn’t want this sweet spark ,why are you so wet? Megatronus doesn’t want you like this! I heard about the way you moaned for Lord Vice! You can be such a good pet, and play thing! Moan for me little Orion, overload all over my servo!” Tor smiled wickedly as Orion moaned deeply, hips pushing against the invading digits. “Give in to what you really are, nothing but a filthy, lusting pleasure bot now! Megatronus doesn’t want that! You are disgusting to him now!”

“Huuunhhuuuuuu, NOOOO! I AHHHHH, I..” Orion felt himself slipping once more, humping at the digits like some whore, his vents wild, spark in pieces.

“MEGATRONUS, HELP MEEEEE!”

“HE AIN’T COMING FOR YA PET! HE DOESN’T LOVE FILTH!”

“UUUUUUNNNN,  NOOOT FIIILLLLTH!”

“LOOK AT YOU! You WANT this! Ugh, yes, yes, I can feel you clamping down Orion, ugh, I need…I can’t..”

Tor pulled his sopping wet digits from the smaller mech, making Orion sob at their loss, only to feel the chains relax from their tight hold suddenly, leaving only the stasis cuffs once more.

Tor moved to the end of the berth, pulling Orion’s legs down to him till they hung over the edge, leaving his smoldering valve right across from Tor’s newly exposed spike.

Orion panicked! “NOOOO, NOO, PLEEASE, NOOO I CAN’T, PLEEASE TOR!?” He tried to pull away, his servos slipping along the berth, as Tor kept a vice like grip on his thighs.

“Ugh Primus Orion, you are beautiful like this, I can’t stop, I don’t ever want to.”

Tor pulled the struggling mech closer as the tip of his spike met Orion’s valve entrance, Orion threw his helm back, moaning greedily.

**_AHHHH! WHY, Why do I.. want… I WANT IT!_ **

“YEEEES TOR! PLEEEASE!” Orion begged.

“Oh Orion, I love you!” Tor growled as he slowly pushed forward into the deep, wet hole. It’s warmth over his spike was like slipping into a hot oil bath, but so, so much better.

Orion gritted his denta as the spike slowly slipped forward, caressing against the sensitive nodes and circuitry within him. He had never taken a spike, and his protoform stretched slowly, painfully over this huge intruder.

“Ugh, Yes pet, you are so wet, so hot, tight! Ugh, yes, yes,clench like that ahhh, good boy, good pet!”

Orion watched the older bot enter him, his frame shaking, and he felt himself slipping, so far back, as he gave in to the sensations, the need.

The pet howled as Tor’s spike finally hit the end of his valve tunnel, and pause there for a moment, thick, warm, painful.

“Please Master, please move, I want more. I need more Master!” The pet tried to move his hips against the older mech, but the other’s servos held him still.

“No pet, not yet, destroy him, destroy him, and I will give you everything you ever want!”

“UUUUUNNNN YES MASTER! YES!” The pet reached deep down into himself, making his way to the walls there.

**_You want this, you want them! Nothing else! You want this forever. They love YOU, no one else does!_ **

The pet felt the large mech begin to pull back wonderfully slow, “HuuuuuuunNN, Master, Yeeeesss, I only want you, please! Help me, help me destroy him! Frag me, HARD! I WANT TO HURT!”

“Ohhhh pet, yes!” Tor suddenly thrust forward hard, the pet arching under him.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!” The pet held tightly to the berth as the thrusts increased in speed and ferocity, agony and pleasure blooming from within him!

Tor’s claws curled painfully into the pet’s legs as he thrust deeply into that wet heat, over, and over. He felt his helm fall back as he growled desperately.

“Uuuuugh, Pet. I am gonna fill you so full you’ll be dripping for a week! Ugh! Ahhhh You’re so wet, uuuuunnn, yes, yes, yes!”

The pet felt the walls cracking with each thrust, as he grew stronger, Orion shattered.

“Release your spike pet, I want you to touch yourself!”

The pet moaned deeper as he released the plate for his already hard spike, and watched it spring forward, thick and full as he wrapped his warm servo over it.

“Ohhh, Pet! Your spike is beautiful! Now jerk it hard for me! YES! Frag YES! Ugh, ugh, I looove you pet!”

“Huh, Huh Master may I..I Overload!?” The pet begged, his fist running along his spike hard and fast, his helm tossed back, optics shuttered.

“No, no, Open your chest plates, I wanna… Ugh, I wanna see your spark pet!”

Hazily the pet un-shuttered his optics, raising his helm.

**_My Spark? Does he want to…to bond?_ **

“Tor, we did not discuss that!” Vice stood, his optics glaring.

“Frag off Vice! Ugh…ugh..He is mine!”

“Wrong, he is MINE! Pet, don’t you dare open your plates!”

The pet tried to understand everything through luscious pain he was feeling. “Give, give him everything Master, I hunnn, hunn promised?”

“I ugh, just wanna see it! Lord, PLEASE? I am so close!” Tor grunted as he held his overload back, his optics pleading with his lord as he pounded deep into the small writhing frame beneath him.

“Fine, no BONDING!”

“UUUUUGH Thank you my , UNNN, Lord!”

“Pet you may open your spark chamber, no BONDING!”

The pet nodded lustfully, as he frame moved back and forth with Tor’s thrusts.

He reached up to release his chest plates, but stopped right before he could open them. Something stopped him, some terrible, blinding, searing pain from within.

“AAAAARRRRRRRRGH Master’s , I , caaannn’t AAAAHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS!!!”

Vice’s optics narrowed as he watched his pet suddenly shriek in a pain, far worse, than he could ever give him.

“Prevaricator, stop! Something is wrong!

The older mech tried, but as Orion screamed his valve tightened, almost too painfully, and he overloaded within the shrieking mech.

“EEEEHHHHHHH YEEEEESSS!”

“I said STOP!” Vice pushed the large mech down, staring as his pet, his optics wide.

His pet’s spark light glowed brightly through the seams in his chassis as he howled, his frame arching off the berth at an obscure angle.

“PET?!”

Vice watched mesmerized, as the light grew in intensity, forcing his optics to shutter slightly as he began to move back.

Orion’s frame suddenly lifted off of the berth, completely enveloped in the light from within him.

Vice stumbled back, terror and wonder filling his spark.

**_WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS MECH!?_ **

Suddenly the glowing mech’s optics opened, glowing pure white staring down at the two mechs before him.

“You are not worthy of this spark.” Orion’s voice was deeper suddenly, older, wiser. The glowing mech raised his servo and suddenly, the light exploded outwards, throwing the two mechs hard through the walls that surrounded them.

The light slowly dissipated as Orion’s frame gently fell to the floor, finally it was gone, and Orion came back to himself, venting horribly on the floor.

 He looked at the damaged room around him, but couldn’t find either of the wretched mechs.

**_What…? What did I do? What..am I?_ **

He shakenly picked himself up, his legs covered in disgusting lubricant, and weak from everything that had happened recently.

A soft voice called to him from somewhere, _Run Orion, Run!_

And run he did.

Stumbling, and shaking, Orion ran hard out of the room, through the hall, and burst through the doors.

The first fresh air he had felt in what seemed like ages blew across his overheated form.

**_Where, where?_ **

_Down the hill, Orion. To the city.._

Orion swung his helm around looking for the source of the voice, but gave up quickly, too frantic to stay in one spot!

He followed the voice’s instructions and ran down the hillside, but his legs were weak, and he fell painfully, rolling across the ground, his wounds and sticky legs becoming covered in grit and dust.

**_Get up Orion, GET UP!_ **

He pushed his bleeding, agony ridden frame up, and continued his stumbling sprint into the district below.

He forced himself to push forwards as he finally reached the streets of whatever city he was in.

Suddenly he heard voices, and he ran towards them. As he ran he realized, he knew where he was!

**_I have been in KAON THIS ENTIRE TIME?_ **

Of course he had, how else could Tor keep his cover, and check in!?

**_The lights, where are the lights!?_ **

He raised his aching helm  desperately searching.

**_Please Primus, let me find me let me…YES! OH THANK YOU!_ **

Orion sobbed in joy as he spotted the most beautiful sight he had seen in solar-cycles to his left, the beautiful melody of hues of the main street.

He pushed his violently shaking form faster, coolant streaming from his optics.

_Get to Hook’s Orion…they await you there…you will be safe.._

Orion sobbed harder as he ran.

**_Ahhhh Primus! Please, PLEASE don’t let this be a dream! PLEASE!_ **

He finally turned the corner to main street, stumbling through the street as fast as he could, ignoring the startled looks from the mechs there. His optics set before him, looking for that beautiful little shack of a clinic.

He turned off the main street to find the dilapidated but magnificent building ahead of him, it’s lights blazing with life, hope.

Orion, stopped for a moment his vents burning, legs so terribly weak, sobbing in the middle of the street, when suddenly, as if Primus himself had gifted this moment to him, he watched the door to Hook’s open, and saw the most beautiful mech in all the Universe, step out.

**_MEGATRONUS! OH PRIMUS! OH, THANK YOU!_ **

He tried to call out, but his venting was too hard, too ragged, and he watched the mech turn from where he stood at the end of the streets, walking away from him.

**_NO!_ **

“Me…MEGA …. MEGATRONUS!!!!” Orion sobbed loudly, forcing his ruined frame forward , “MEGATROUNS PLEEEASE! I AM HERE!”

……

Megatronus stepped out of Hook’s, his supplies bundled tightly in his exhausted servos, the story of Orion’s disappearance had been a hard one, draining his spark further than he wanted to admit. He walked gingerly down the steps, his helm hung, heavy with fears, plans, anger as he walked towards their base.

Suddenly a voice split the night, a ragged, sobbing…familiar voice.

**_No, NO!?_ **

Megatronus turned his frame to behold a little ruined frame running, or stumbling really, towards him.

“MEGATRONUS PLEEEASE! I AM HERE!”

“No.. Orion? O..ORION!”

He dropped his supplies, optics wide, spark wild, and he ran to the struggling little mech. “ORION! ORION! OHHHH, ORION!”

Megatronus felt his optics burn as coolant ran from them, his spark felt like it would burst from within him.

The little ruined frame, stumbled  suddenly, his servos reaching out to save himself, but Megatronus surged forward, his long arms just catching the falling mech as the two bots fell, Megatronus cradling the little frame as he fell hard onto his knees.

They sat there a moment, both venting rapidly, trembling together in the cool air of the breaking dawn.

Orion wept openly, his servos grasping at the larger madly, his little, ruined frame, shaken far more than the mech’s that held him.

“Ooooooh, Meagatronus, ooooohhhh,” the little mech bellowed, his frame hitching awfully, as he lifted his ruined faceplates towards the silver mech’s. “Are you real!? ARE YOU REAL!? Please. I…I…don’t I …”

Megatronus’s spark fractured as he looked down at what had become of his love, what those monsters had done to the most precious thing that ever existed. “I’m real Orion, I am real, my love. I am here, you are safe now.”


	9. The Varieties of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Can I just take a moment to once again thank all of you that have supported me in this, either kudos, or comments! Heck, you guys have helped me improve so vastly, truly. Sometimes, someone will ask something akin to.. "hmmmm wonder what 'so and so' thought, or what will 'so and so' do because of that?"... and I find myself thinking, huh, ME TOO! I don't have any of this written beforehand, just kinda, write. I do have an ultimate goal, but the journey is, a day to day thingy. Anywho, thank you! This chapter is pretty long too, took me a couple days to sort it out, and write it. Not sure what to say about it sooo, ENJOY! oh, and as always, sorry if there are errors. The longer the chapters get, the more editing suuuuuuuuuuuucks... Just saying!

Alpha Trion, Hook, and Ratchet, had been discussing future plans when they heard Megatronus yell suddenly.

Confused, and worried for the kid, Ratchet had bolted to the door, freezing only for a moment, as he registered what the gladiator had been yelling.

“Orion!”

**_Orion?! No, no…not possible… was it?_ **

Ratchet stopped for a moment as he got to the door, **_This is nothing, just, just a mistake…_**

Yet, he heard it again, Megatronus screaming Orion’s name!  He turned the door’s knob, his spark frantic within its chamber, and threw open the door, his optics searching desperately.

There, not too far from Hook’s entrance, huddled tightly on the ground sat Megatronus, and a smaller, gravely damaged, shivering, sobbing mech.

**_Oooooh, ooooh no,oh Orion, what has this world done to you?_ **

Ratchet had stumbled up to the pair, Alpha Trion holding back for now, always with the self-control that Ratchet lacked.

As he came closer, he found his servos rising to his faceplates as he took in the damage that completely covered the once shimmering red and blue bot.

**_Primus, and this…this is without even examining him, or proper lighting. Oh, my sparkling, oh my Orion. I am so sorry, I didn’t stop this…_ **

Ratchet moved closer slowly, he had dealt with many patients from all forms of abuse, he knew moving too fast, or abruptly could trigger an assortment of bad reactions.

The younger mech’s sobs had eased a bit now, and he merely stayed huddled, clinging to Megatronus’s frame, his mismatched optics wide, haunted.

“Orion?” Ratchet called softly.

Orion’s helm shot up, his optics wild, terrified at the newcomer, just to squint them as he peered at Ratchet’s familiar frame.

“R…Ratchet? Wh..what are you doing in Kaon?” His frame trembled as he stuttered out the question, and it broke Ratchet’s spark.

“Alpha Trion and I, we knew you were in trouble, so, so we came to help Megatronus to find you.”

Orion’s optics widened looking from Ratchet, to Megatronus, “You…you were looking, for me!?”

“Of course we were Orion!” Ratchet scolded, maybe a little too roughly, because the younger mech’s optics began to fill with coolant once more, and his shivering increased.

“They s..said, no, no one would c..come!” Orion put his quivering helm in his servos, crying softly.

Megatronus felt his spark burn with shame, he had almost left poor Orion to his fate, and seeing Orion like this… he was furious with himself.

Orion suddenly lifted his helm, looking desperately at Megatronus, “Tor!” Orion stopped at the wretched name as he thought of the older bot moving inside…

**_NO! NO! Don’t think of that! Don’t…_ **

“I know”, Megatronus’s growl pulled Orion from his nightmare.

Megatronus smiled down at Orion’s trembling form, “I got your message Orion. Thank you, that was very brave.”

Orion almost smiled, almost, that was until he realized, **_I did what I needed to do. I warned him, now I need…I have to go._**

He pulled his shaking frame from Megatronus’s safe, wonderful arms, and stood painfully, his spark cold, empty.

**_I have to, I can’t stay, I am… I can’t have him near my filth…_ **

Megatronus watched Orion, optics confused, and deeply caring, as he too picked himself up.

“Orion, you shouldn’t be standing kid.” Ratchet said softly, his optics roaming over Orion’s tattered frame, his spark raging. “Come in to Hook’s, let’s get you on a berth and…”

“NO BERTHS!” Orion yelled suddenly, optics wild, half out of terror, and half, surprise at his reaction.

Ratchet had stepped back a bit, and Megatronus only looked at him, devastation in his optics.

Orion was suddenly very aware of his lubricant caked legs, sure it was covered in dust and grit now, but it was still very clear what had happened, nevermind his missing valve plate.

He moaned brokenly as he backed away from them more, trying to hide in the shadows of the street.

“I..I am sorry Ratchet, I.. didn’t mean to yell…” Orion whispered out, his frame shaking hard.

“It is fine Orion, of course, whatever you need kid, Ok?” Ratchet started to move forward, stopping as Orion suddenly threw up his trembling servos.

“No, Ratchet, I just…” Orion’s sparked hammered inside his chassis, “I need to go now.”

“WHAT!” Both mechs asked loudly, causing Orin to flinch slightly.

“I need to..”

“FRAG that Orion!” Ratchet yelled, instantly regretting it as Orion, moaned fearfully.

Megatronus moved forward slowly, his frame mimicking the medics, open, safe, non-threatening. “Orion you just returned to us. To me.”

The silver mech stopped suddenly, lowering his helm, his arms falling to his sides, “It is because of me isn’t it? What I did, to you. Orion,” Megatronus fell to his knees before smaller mech, his helm low. “I will never ask you to forgive me, how could I? Yet, please, please know I am so very, VERY sorry for what  I did.”

Megatronus lifted his helm, his optics leaking coolant, as he stared pleadingly at the beautiful, broken mech before him. “Please Orion, I, am so sorry! I, understand if you cannot be near me, but please, don’t go now, don’t go alone. Get fixed up, just a little, then you can leave with Ratchet, or Alpha Trion.” The crying silver mech pointed his servo at his own chest plates, “I will go! You stay, heal a bit. I…I will…”

Megatronus keened, placing his servos over his optics. “I am so, so sorry Orion!”

Orion stared at Megatronus’s crumpled, crying form as it knelt wretchedly before him, and his spark ached deeply.

**_Primus, he thinks it is because of him… oh Megatronus…_ **

“Megatronus, I , no, it, it isn’t because of you! I forgive you, I do. We, we aren’t perfect creatures, we make mistakes.” Orion moved closer to the kneeling bot, cautiously raising the other’s helm, those two beautiful, leaking optics looked so desperate, “I love you Megatronus. How could I say that if… I couldn’t find it in my spark, to forgive you?”

“Ohhh Orion, I love you, so very much! I should have told you, so many times!”

Orion stopped at that, his optics bulging. He had been slightly aware of the other mech saying it when they had first found one another, but it hadn’t really stuck given the chaos of that moment.

**_NO! NO!_ **

Orion backed away, his frame trembling terribly.

**_Why now? Why now!? Now that I am THIS! Nothing but FILTH!_ **

Megatronus stared at him confusion rampant in his optics. “Orion I, I am sorry?”

“I need to go..”

Ratchet stepped forward, “No Orion! You can’t!”

Megatronus stood, his spark roiling inside him, “Why Orion? Don’t go! If it is me, I will…”

“NO!” Orion’s fans whirled inside him, his chassis heaving, “It, it isn’t you Megatronus, I told you that! I just, I can’t, I have to go.”

“WHY ORION!? Megatronus yelled, terrified at the thought of losing him again.

“I can’t, I don’t belong here Megatronus.”

“Yes you do, with me!”

“NO!” Orion’s vents hitched madly, “No, I can’t be with you.”

Megatronus felt his spark freeze over at that. “Why?”

“I just can’t Megatronus, I need to go!” Orion made to turn, to leave before he could break more in front of them.

“WHY ORION!?”

“ARRRRGH, LOOK AT ME MEGATRONUS! LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE BECOME!” Orion whirled around, his optics wild, desperate; coolant trickled along his ruined faceplates. “Look at me Megatronus, I can’t be with you now, not when, not when I am this…”

“When you are what, Orion Pax? You are, and always will be Orion, my Orion!”

“NOOOO!” Orion screamed, his frame felt weak, tired, filthy, dirty, and putrid. “I am not that Orion anymore.”

Megatronus growled, “Yes. You. Are. This changes nothing!”

“IT CHANGES EVERYTHING!” Orion’s shaking form heaved with self-hatred.

**_WHY DOESN’T HE UNDERSTAND!!!?_ **

“I AM FILTH NOW! FILTH MEGATRONUS! I..I LET THEM BREAK ME!!! I LET THEM…” He wildly gestured to his legs, his disgusting, filth ridden legs. “They, I, I let them do this, THIS, to me! I, I CAN’T BE HERE!”

“That, is not your fault Orion.” Ratchet called softly.

“FRAG OFF RATCHET!” Orion’s optics grew wide instantly, his servo covering him mouth as he saw his, almost Sire’s, optics flash painfully.

“I ..I’m sorry Ratchet..I, see, SEE!? There is something wrong with ME!” Orion howled.

Megatronus stared at little Orion’s shaking, wound riddled frame, and his spark ached deeper than he ever had.  More than when he was a starving sparkling in the underground, more than when that terribly vicious mech had plucked him off those streets, more than when he became a slave, more even, than when, a very similar situation had happened to him, so long ago.

“I, I felt that way too, at first.” Megatronus whispered.

Orion froze at that, his wild optics turning towards the silver mech’s tense frame, watching as the other’s servos clenched into fists.

“I was disgusted with myself for being weak, for allowing them to get that close. For being their toy for breems on end, one would leave, another would take their place. I wanted to die, I even, I begged them to kill me. I wasn’t beaten really, but they took my pride that day, over, and over again. One even, made me overload, as he laughed… Orion,” Megatronus looked up at the smaller, achingly innocent mech before him, “It will get better, will it ever go away, no, but it will get better. It gave me the power of understanding that, I would help ANY other mech, that EVER, found themselves in that _nightmarish_ situation. Either by ripping the sick fragger’s limb from his frame, or, helping the ones they hurt, to find their self-worth again…especially, if I was too late to save them…”

Orion felt his frame become still, for the first time in what seemed like eons, as he listened to Megatronus’s confession.

**_I never knew, in all this time. How many nightmares had this incredible, self-sacrificing, beautiful mech, gone through over his life?_ **

“Oh, Megatronus, I am, so very sorry,” Orion’s frame began to hitch as he found himself moving closer to the now silent mech.

Megatronus moved forward as well, slowly, cautiously, until their frames were merely a vent away. “They are the filth Orion, not you, never you in this. What they did was wretched, selfish, and cruel. You are not to blame for their wickedness. You, you are such a beautiful mech Orion, a beautifully kind, caring, forgiving, awe inspiring mech. I will do anything in my power to help you see that again.”

Orin lifted his ruined faceplates, stained with coolant, dust, and grit, and stared deeply into Megatronus’s confident, loving optics.

“You are so vastly important to me Orion, and I almost lost you, twice now. Please, please don’t go my love. I’m not strong enough to lose you again. You are the light in my darkness. I want to give you every happiness, to give you that light back, to give you all of me, especially, my spark.”

Orion’s spark jolted at that, **_What, what!? His, his spark? Does he mean, what I think he means, I.._**

Suddenly Orion felt the world around him begin to tilt awkwardly, and he had to reset his pedes beneath him.

“I, I feel..” Orion’s tank rolled dangerously within him, the stress of everything, the lack of recharge, fighting, fleeing , all came upon him suddenly as he backed from Megatronus and turned, falling to his knees and servos, as he vomited violently. That wretched silver liquid was spilling from him out over the street below.

“Orion!” Megatronus, and Ratchet yelled out, both at his side in a moment.

“I …I am sorry, I ..” He vomited once more, the evil poison finally retching out of his system, for good, he hoped.

“It’s alright kiddo, ya been through a lot,” Ratchet said calmly even as his optics stared, horrified, at the silver liquid poor Orion purged out of him, he knew what this was.

Megatronus desperately wanted to hold the sick mech, help him, but after all Orion had been through, he wasn’t sure if he would make it worse by touching him.

Ratchet stepped carefully around the wretched energon, and knelt next to Orion’s trembling form.

“Orion, can we bring you inside? You need a checkup, please kiddo? Maybe a quick wash? We can set up some mesh on the floor for ya if you want, you don’t need a berth.”

Orion’s spinning helm looked up blearily, his shaking servo wiping his mouth, “Ratchet, I don’t, don’t think I can, stay awake. Haven’t recharged really, in… long time, s..solar-cycles, had collar, didn’t let me, never…never recharge.” Orion moaned quietly as he felt himself falling back, only to have two strong arms catch him.

“Orion, I am going to pick you up now, is that alright?” Megatronus’s voice whispered to him through the growing blackness.

He hummed as he could finally recharge, not fall into stasis after being beaten, tortured, no fist to the helm, just warm, strong arms cradling him as he slumbered.

Megatronus lifted the smaller mech gingerly, acutely aware of the many lash marks that crisscrossed his back plates.

Hook, gasped slightly as Orion was brought into the light, “Poor fragging kid, I will, I will get the wash racks warmed up, take all the oil ya need mechs.”

Alpha Trion’s ever calm optics fell to Orion’s tattered frame as Megatronus carried him past, and his spark lurched painfully.

Ratchet stomped up the ruined steps stopping before the bearded mech, the two of them watching as the gladiator disappeared within the wash racks with his precious cargo.

Ratchet turned his helm suddenly, his optics raging, “Is this, THIS that FRAGGING SPECIAL PATH TRION!? This his Destiny? Cause if it is, Primus can go frag himself! I don’t see him coming down here having to, having to wash the energon, and, and LUBRICANT off HIS KID’S UNCONCIOUS, TORUTRED FRAME!”

With that, the fuming mech threw the door back open, and made his way to the wash racks to help Megatronus.

Alpha Trion helm bowed, his optics calm, but spark aflame.

**_Primus, I felt you, I know you guided him home, but why, why so late? Why after so much? What, KIND OF A TEST IT THAT? What did that TEACH HIM?_ **

Trion shook his great helm, and entered the little clinic. If this was just the beginning of Orion’s path to Awakening, what else did the future hold for him?

…………………………………

The more the two mechs cleaned of Orion, the angrier the pair became. With each gentle swipe, more cuts, slashes, burn marks, claw marks, bruising, broken plates, were uncovered.

Megatronus held the unconscious frame, sitting, with Orion leaning against his chassis as Ratchet washed him. He insisted the medic, with his trained servos, clean each wound.

“And here’s more fragging dents!” Ratchet grumbled darkly. He kept his servos steady as he washed the larger bot, but his spark was in pieces. He had never, NEVER, in all his years as a medic, seen such long standing damage. Solar-cycles of abuse were apparent, full solar-cycles.  Some of the wounds were partly healed, many weeping energon even now.

Orion’s helm had been a nightmare to wash, so many fragging dents, how many times had he been hit in the helm? As for Orion’s ripped and poorly welded faceplate, Ratchet had almost lost his barely standing medical composure.

It was clear Orion’s mouth had been ripped open so violently, that it tore right up the thin plates, and protoform on his left side. That, with the newly replaced red optic, made Orion’s face look almost two faced. Nevermind the deep bruising, and scratches around his lips, where the fragger had held on so tight it damn near rearranged his denta.

“Which one of these dents yours, Megatronus?” Ratchet asked angrily, remembering when the kid had sobbed as he explained about Orion’s disappearance, and why he left in the first place. Ratchet had been furious with the mech, screaming at him, and almost jumping on him, but Alpha Trion had stopped him.

He was still furious, but after what he had seen outside the clinic, the silver mech on his knees, begging for forgiveness and, his help in getting Orion to stay, he wasn’t… _as_ upset, but he didn’t want the kid to think he had forgotten either.

Megatronus invented deeply, his optics clouded, heavy with sorrow, “I don’t know Ratchet.”

“Can’t seem to find it in the mess of um huh?” Ratchet snarled as he worked.

“No…”

“You ever gonna hit him again?”

Megatronus shifted slightly, the haze of sorrow immediately gone in his optics, only truth, and conviction, “Never.”

Ratchet brought his helm up, staring deeply into the other mech’s optics, “Good cause you know what I will do to you if you ever do?”

“Kill me?”

Ratchet smiled darkly, “Oh no, something far worse. If what I saw out there has any truth to it, and you really do love him, like you said you did, I wouldn’t kill you. I would do everything in my power to keep him away from you, for the rest of his existence. So you would carry that love, that loss of him, the rest of your solar-cycles, alone.”

Megatronus stared at the medic, his optics narrowed, “Rather dark for a medic, aren’t you?”

“No, I just know true pain, how to fix it, and how to inflict it, very well. Most medics do. Do you really think my preposition is unfair if you hurt him again?”

Megatronus looked down at Orion’s mutilated frame, “No, in fact, if you didn’t do that, I wouldn’t  believe you loved him at all. So, thank you, for loving him so deeply, and, though I pray it never, EVER, comes to that, I hope you keep that promise… with all my spark.”

Ratchet too looked at the broken frame between them, “Oh, I will.”

They continued in silence for a while after that, intermittently turning the oil on and off, to conserve as much of it as they could. Ratchet had finally finished every surface, everyone but the deep, oozing wounds near Orion’s valve.

Ratchet couldn’t even look at it, it hurt his spark too much, and Orion wasn’t any normal patient, not even just a friend, he could do it for all of them. He had been trained to, to keep his calm through all of it, no matter how terrible. Orion though, he was so, so much, more. The fact that some fragger had raped his already shattered frame…

Innocent, happy, always smiling Orion’s shattered frame, his ward, his friend, his sparkling…

“Megatronus, I, can’t..” Ratchet started, pulling the larger mech from whatever musing he had lost himself in, Ratchet’s servos were shaking terribly.

“What’s wrong Ratchet?” Megatronus was suddenly on alert, his optics running frantically over Orion’s frame.

“No, it’s not anything, I just, I can’t… preform my duty as a medic.”

Megatronus tilted his helm in confusion, “Ratchet I don’t under..”

“I can’t clean where… I can’t, they RAPED HIM!” Ratchet hung his helm, coolant finally falling from his tired optics, “My little Orion, oh Megatronus, he, he has always been such a good kid. Always kind, always giving up too much of himself! I should have been here for him! When he ran! I should have followed. I left him to this fate, I did.”

Ratchet’s servo covered his optics, his vents hitching slightly.

“In that, we are equally to blame Ratchet.”

Ratchet, lifted his helm to the hulking mech before him. The gladiator’s optics blazed with fury, not only at the mech’s that had destroyed Orion so deeply, but for himself.

“Ha, yeah. You know Megatronus, you may be a glitch, and you really messed up with Orion, but I think, I truly think you mean well.” Megatronus tilted his optics to the medic before him, “I mean, if a kid as sweet, and kind as Orion can love you, you can’t be all that bad right?” The medic smiled lightly.

“Thank you, Ratchet, that, that means a lot. Especially coming from a miserable aft like you.” Megatronus smiled somberly back, before he remembered why Ratchet had needed him.

“Listen, tell me what I need to do, you don’t even need to watch, just if I have a question, you will be here?” Megatronus held his servo out for the cloth, his optics grim.. “Amazingly enough, I have cleaned quite a few mechs up after, similar issues.”

“Alright, alright, thank you Megatronus, if you can’t do it I will wake Hook, just be gentle, alright? From… from what I did see, that panel wasn’t pulled off kindly.” Venting in anger, and relief Ratchet moved to the other side of the stall, helm down, contemplative.

Megatronus  shifted Orion slightly, laying his frame against one of the walls, before moving to his front, gently spreading the mech’s legs.

Megatronus leaned forward slightly, taking a moment before bringing his optics down to Orion’s open valve port.

What may have once been stunning to look at, now was adorned with deep, ragged claw marks on one side, the outer protoform was horribly bruised, and cracked.

**_The fragger was thrusting so hard, he nearly crumbled the pelvic plating!_ **

The valve itself looked alright, except, there was definitely rips on the inner walls he could see.

**_Claw marks._ **

Seething in fury, Megatronus took the cloth, and began to gingerly, wipe around the area, he had to get the cleansing oil in every rip or else infection could fester, especially in the wetness of the port itself.

The silver bot tried to merely focus on the medical side of what he was doing, instead of how the damage had come about.

**_What one was it? Was it both? I am going to rip them apart!_ **

Suddenly Orion moaned, and Megatronus stopped, bringing his helm up. He had experience with such things, cleaning unconscious mechs up, whose frames would just react naturally to the ministrations, so it didn’t bother him. He watched Orion a minute more before continuing.

The light, unconscious moans continued as he cleaned the outside of the port, Orion’s hips tilting slightly now and then. Apparently Ratchet was used to the normalcy of it as well, because he didn’t immediately stab Megatronus in the faceplates for taking advantage of the unconscious mech.

It wasn’t until he had to dip his cloth covered digits inside that a change came over Orion.

The smaller mech began to squirm harder, his valve quickly growing wet, his venting increasing, and suddenly he moaned hard and loud, “Noo, Master..no…”

Megatronus froze, and Ratchet spun, his entire frame tense. “What did he say?”

Megatronus stared at the smaller both before him, “Ratchet I, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Megatronus pulled his servo from the small mech, eliciting another moan.

“Master…Pleeease..,” the moan was turning terrified, yet Orion’s hips bucked forward.

“Should I wake him Ratchet?” Megatronus started, as Orion’s frame began to tremble.

Megatronus turned his helm to Ratchet, yet the older mech just stood staring his optics terrified, as Orion began to sob.

“Ratchet!?”

“I don’t know, it could make it so much worse, and ..”

Suddenly Orion screamed, “NOOOO! NOOO! PLEEEEASE STOP!” The small mech leaned forward then, just before he pushed himself back furiously, smashing his helm into the wall behind him!

“ORION!!” Megatronus grabbed the shaking mech’s shoulders hard, as the other mech began to flail against him.

“ORION, ORION WAKE UP!!”

“NOOOO PLEEASE, TOR I DON’T WANT THIIIS! PLEEASE!”

“ORION!” Megatronus turned to the shocked medic, “WHAT THE FRAG DO I DO?”

Ratchet shook his helm, “We, we need to wake him! I will see what Hook has, just hold him, and don’t let him hurt himself more!”

“Fine! QUICKLY!”

“NOOOOO! PLLLEASE, I WILL BE GOOD! I WILL BE GOOD!” Orion’s shivering form thrashed once more, clawing at Megatronus, one servo catching across his helm ripping down his faceplates.

“ORION, WAKE UP!” Megatronus took the flailing servos, and pinned them to the wash room’s floor.

Of course, at the worst possible time, Orion’s optics blazed open the moment his wrists hit the floor. His frantic optics staring up at Megatronus’s heaving form as it held him pinned against the floor.

“Get off of MEEEEEEE!” Orion growled viciously.

Megatronus immediately let go, pulling himself up to his knees slowly, his hands in the air. “I am sorry Orion, I was only…”

He only had a moment before Orion’s pede kicked him right in is faceplate, his huge frame crashing backwards. He couldn’t help but marvel at the smaller mech’s hidden strength, as he held his aching helm, watching Orion stand above him in a fury, his optics wild, unsteady.

“What the Frag Megatronus, I told you to..” Ratchet opened the door to the washroom, optics wide as they took in the scene before him.

Megatronus, leaking energon down his faceplates, and a seething Orion standing at the ready.

“What? Orion, what did you do?”  Ratchet whispered.

Suddenly, Orion’s frame shivered slightly, his helm shaking, “Ratchet? What, what do you..?”

Orion turned his helm to see Megatronus’s frame lying not too far from him, deep scratches across his faceplates, and energon dripping from one of his optics. His vents hitched in terror, spark cold with realization.

“Did I, Primus, Megatronus… I, no, NO, NOOO!” Orion grabbed his helm, doubling over.

Megatronus pushed himself up, “It is alright Orion, it is alright, I know you didn’t mean to.”

“Nooooo, nooooo, I hurt you! I hurt you Master, forgive meeee! Forgive me!” Orion’s frame shook in terror as he raised his helm, his optics wide, and pleading.

Megatronus stopped, staring as Orion changed before him.

Ratchet stepped forward, his optics fearful, “It is alright Orion. We can…”

“No Master! I am not Orion, I promise, I will get rid of him! I will! All he does is hurt everyone!” Orion gripped at his helm harder, his digits indenting into his helm.

“No! Orion you’re going to hurt yourself!” Ratchet moved closer, his spark frantic as he watched his Orion dissolve.

“Not Orion any more Master, pet can fix it.”

Megatronus growled, “PET!?”

**_Orion is NO PET! What did those monsters do to him?_ **

Instantly Orion’s helm came up, all of his attention on Megatronus, he stopped yelling, and dropped his servos.

“Yes, Master?” Orion’s optics were pleading, pleading to please him, as if his entire world was just to serve.

“I am not your Master.” Megatronus growled.

“I understand Master, I have many,” Orion smiled happily at that.

Ratchet keened slightly at the sight, “Oh, Primus, I can’t …I can’t see this. I need Hook, I am sorry Megatronus!”

Orion’s faceplates turned to the fleeing medic, his optics confused, “Megatronus…?”

The smaller mech’s helm fell suddenly, his servos once more gripping his helm, but not madly like last time, merely as if he were trying to focus his thoughts as he whispered, “Megatronus, Megatronus…Primus!”

Orion lifted his helm his vents wild, yet his optics clear, “I , I am.. I am so sorry Megatronus… for hurting you!”

Megatronus was frozen, what, who was he dealing with, what was a trigger for the..the…other.?

Hook entered the room suddenly, his optics tired, but focused. He looked between the two silent mechs, optics searching.

“Uh… hello. Umm.. how you all doing?”  Hook smiled slightly, though his optics held concern within them.

Orion looked away, his spark a storm of guilt, embarrassment, and exhaustion.

“We are alright Hook. Thank you.” Megatronus answered quietly, his optics on the shivering mech before him. “Could we, maybe have a klik Hook?”

Hook nodded slowly, “Sure champ, I am right outside if ya need me?”

“Thank you Hook.”

Hook left, gently closing the door behind him, and silence filled the wash room.

“Orion?” Megatronus started gently. “Are you…”

“No, I am not that disgusting PET now Megatronus!” Orion snapped back, even as his frame shivered in fear.

“That, that is not what I was asking. Are you alright?”

“OF COURSE I’M NOT! LOOK AT YOUR HELM!” Orion moaned slightly, his trembling frame falling back against the wall as he slowly slid down, curling into a small ball on the floor.

Megatronus moved forward, “It is ok Orion.”

Orion merely groaned, covering is helm with his servos.

“It’s not your fault Orion.”

“Yes, it is…” Orion’s little voice came from his balled form.

Megatronus knelt in front of the shivering mech, “I forgive you Orion, I love you. How could I love you, if I couldn’t forgive you?”

Orion lifted his helm, his mismatched optics gleaming with coolant, and he smiled slightly. He recognized those same words he had told Megatronus, not so long ago.

“That’s plagiarism.”

Megatronus smiled back, “That’s universal truth.”

Orion smiled a bit larger, laying his helm on his arms, his optics falling to the floor. “I don’t know how to control it Megatronus, when I, become that. I don’t know how to stop it, what actually triggers it, or how I return.”

“Well, I think you are expecting too much, too soon.  You have had a breem of recharge, in solar-cycles, and you just escaped. It is going to take time, for all of us.”

“I disgusted Ratchet…” Orion’s vents hitched as coolant fell slowly from his optics.

Megatronus brought himself closer, sitting next to the smaller mech, making sure not to touch him. “You didn’t disgust him Orion, what you went through,  and the mechs that did this, disgust him. As I said, it will take time for all of us. Think of where he is coming from, his almost sparkling, his kid, being hurt so badly… His spark is chaos right now, all of ours are.”

“I didn’t mean to do this to all of you, I don’t want anyone to feel pain because of me.”

“I find it a gift.” Megatronus whispered, smiling.

 “I am honored to get to know all the wonders of Orion Pax. Me, once a lowly slave, hidden amongst the scrap and filth of Kaon… That I get the honor, the blessing, to feel that kind of pain, over any mech, much less that mech being you… I, I would need the gift of finding love. That, is something I never imagined a mech like me, would ever obtain, would ever earn. “

Megatronus turned his helm, finding Orion’s large gleaming optics staring at him, “Love can be pain Orion, I have realized this, yet it is also the most incredible, unexplainable joy. Those that do not have it cannot possibly understand, it would be like describing the sky to a blind mech, and until you, I was that blind mech.”

Orion shifted closer to him, hesitantly placing his helm against the larger mech.

“I will take all the pain, all the fear, everything, to spend the rest of my days, stuck on this wretched planet, with the wonder of you, Orion.” Orion lifted his helm as he felt Megatronus’s frame begin to shake, and hitch. He peered up to find the silver mech’s helm in his servos, coolant running along his strong arms.

“Megatronus?” Orion whispered, bringing a servo up the other’s shoulder.

“I almost…I can’t lose you, Orion. I don’t want to blind again, I don’t want to be numb. I have been numb for so long, and so alone. My whole life has been a variety of pain, pain that made me angry, and empty. Your pain Orion, it is there only because you fill me with such life, joy, laughter, hope! Without that, I am nothing.”

Meagtronus laid his helm across his arms, his optics wet, and clouded in thought. “Yes, I can march for people, fight for them, write for them, inspire, so that they can live a life with something more than just duty, toil, and death, yet… I would still be empty in the end, proud perhaps, happy for them but, ever alone. Everything I am fighting for, for these mechs, I have forgotten that once upon a time, I wanted it all too, for myself.”

Megatronus lifted his helm, turning it to stare deeply into Orion’s , “You are the thing I have searched for my entire life Orion, the only thing I have ever wanted for myself, you are home to me, and every joy that entails.”

Orion’s optics gleamed, and for the first time, in so long, he felt safe, loved, and hopeful.

“Meg..Megatronus, could, could you hold me?”

Megatronus smiled, his optics compassionate, loving, “Only if you are comfortable with it Orion.”

Orion nodded, shifting so that he sat comfortably between the larger mech’s legs, his small frame curled up, his left side resting against the other’s chassis, his helm finding his favorite place, right over that magnificent spark hidden within.

Megatronus sighed gently, wrapping his large arms around the smaller frame, his chin plates resting upon Orion’s helm lightly. “Oh Orion, I could hold you forever.”

The smaller mech hummed softly, his little frame easing into recharge. “I love you Megatronus. Thank you, for loving me….even, even now.”

“Always Orion, now, then… always.”

As the time passed, Megatronus felt himself begin to slip into the darkness as well, Orion safe in his arms, when he heard the door open slightly.

Ratchet stepped in quietly, finding both of the mech’s huddled once more, Orion deep in recharge, his faceplates at peace, almost smiling.

Megatronus lifted his exhausted helm, his optics blinking lazily at the medic.

“Thank you Megatronus, thank you, for… everything.”

Megatronus only nodded, his optics shuttering as he fell into recharge.

Ratchet invented slowly, moving to the main room for a moment, and grabbed a spare thermal blanket. He returned to the two bots, carefully draping the mesh around their huddled frames, before standing once more, and moving to exit the wash room.

He looked back just a moment at the recharging mechs.

**_Just two kids, two innocent kids, with the weight of the world on their shoulders. Will their love be strong enough for what’s to come?_ **

Ratchet shook his helm sadly, and closing the door.

**_Primus, I hope so._ **


	10. Till All Are One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I am sick as a dog, this chapter is far shorter than recent ones, and probably terribly edited. Yet, oddly enough, I spent far more time on it, in a haze of sickness, and misery. Being sick....stinks like yucky poop! So, I shall be editing throughout today, and tomorrow, it seems easier on my phone, once I post, anywho, thank you guys for your patience and understanding, and enjoy??? I hope.. :)

Vice’s optics on-lined painfully, his frame aching everywhere.

**_What, what the frag happened?_ **

He remembered his pet, and Tor, Orion was just about to open his spark when…

“Ugh,” Vice pushed his aching frame up, rubble from the _wall_ he had been thrown through falling off of his back plates. He pushed himself to his knees, silencing the multiple error messages that buzzed through his processor.

He turned his helm, finding Tor not too far from him. The grey mech had one of the walls metal support beams sticking out through his chassis, right through his spark chamber, his limbs were twisted awfully, his disgusting spike still exposed.

Vice grimaced slightly, **_Pffft, a fitting end for a pathetic bot._**

He forced himself to his pedes, and slowly stumbled back to the room he had been flung from.

His optics marveled at the damage the little mech had wrought. Nearly an entire wall had been blown out from… whatever had burst from Orion’s servo.

**_What the frag is that mech?_ **

He didn’t see his pet anywhere, though he wasn’t surprised.

**_Probably back with that slagger Megatronus! All this work, all this planning for NOTHING!_ **

Vice roared, his fist slamming into the chained berth in front of him.

He would receive no pay, his reputation would be destroyed, his caste ripped from him, all because of that FRAGGING LITTLE PET!

**_I will be nothing, NOTHING!_ **

His fist slammed down into the berth once more, his processor wild. He could come up with an alternate plan, frag the senate’s impatience, his entire life was dependent on this job!

**_Yet, what if Orion becomes that, that entity, once more? I can’t handle that, who the frag could? Megatronus is the one the senate wants destroyed, how do I get to him NOW!?_ **

Vice invented deeply, his optical ridge drawn tight as his desperation grew.

**_Megatronus… the slave!  I have no choice, but to go straight to the source! Blow the fragger away somehow, or, OR… use him, and destroy both of the fraggers… Even though I can’t touch that psychotic pet, I can destroy him by using the slave! Then, I would get everything promised, and more! I would be infamous. The executioner of the Champion of Kaon, and that wretched pet, who has nearly taken everything from me, will reap his punishment as well._ **

Vice drummed his bleeding digits along the dented berth, his processor calculating. He suddenly raised his helm, and peered over to where the camera lay.

It too had been blown back from the light, but it looked in decent shape. He walked over and hit the eject button, pulling the data-stick from the machine.

He smiled looking over the tiny thing, **_This may come in handy._**

With that, he began to gather supplies. It was time he took his fight to the front, he had no choice now, and he had a score to settle with his former PET! No one screwed Vice over, ever…

**_That little piece of slag will suffer first, I will make him regret ever hurting me, and then… I will  finish this job, and either Megatronus will fall, or I shall die trying._ **

…………………………………………….

Ratchet sighed as he found Alpha Trion staring at him across the clinic.

**_What does that fragger want?_ **

In a way he knew Trion wasn’t to blame, but, he really needed a source for all of his anger, and Trion was just asking for it as he sat there so FRAGGIN calm all the time! Orion was his charge SLAG IT, and he was the one least affected by all of this!

“What do you fragging want Trion?” Ratchet wasn’t afraid of being loud as currently, Orion was the only patient in the clinic. Having two medics now, Ratchet had helped with the few Hook had when he arrived. Having most of the civilians still nervous with trusting ‘medics’ in Kaon anyways, kind of helped too.

“Has he been able to rest yet?”

“Pffft, for a klik, breem, solar-cycle, who knows? Who knows when he will wake again, crawling to one his many 'masters', and beg them to tell him what to do! Who knows if we will, will…LOSE HIM t..t..to that FOREVER!?”  Ratchet’s vents hitched, and he turned his faceplates away, busying himself with folding some thermal blankets.

“Orion is stronger than that Ratchet. He will…”

“HE WILL WHAT TRION!?” Ratchet stomped up to the taller mech, throwing the blanket he had been folding aside, fury running throughout his frame. “He. Wll. What? I don’t know what you expect of Orion, but fragging stop for a moment, and open your optics to the truly broken kid, slag, kids in there!”

“I am well aware of their state Ratchet, and my spark aches with their agony.”

“HA! HA! HA! HAAAAA! Oh I can see your bleeding spark, let me get you a fragging _mop_ for the mess!”

“Your sarcasm is noted Ratchet, “ Alpha Trion  vented slowly. “YET, you must give Orion more credit than that. He will get through this, and be better for it. Though, I cannot say that for both of them, this Megatronus, he already has such anger within him. This could very well create another crack in his defenses.”

“Of course he is angry! Have you looked outside? Frag it Trion, if you would step down from your ivory tower every once in a while, you’d see how bad it has gotten! And, and you know who is standing up to this evil? Not us, not the millions of other older, more experienced mechs but those two younglings!,” Ratchet huffed his vents once more, his engine roaring inside him.  “It, it isn’t fair.”

“Indeed, it is not, yet, they are the ones that chose their paths. They were not forced to be the mech’s to take that arduous task on, they chose.” Alpha Trion smiled slightly, sitting down upon one of the broken beths around him. “They are better mechs than us Ratchet.”

Ratchet moved to a berth across from the bearded mech, “Yes, yes they are. What do we do now? They going to need you back at the archives I am sure.”  Ratchet looked over to his old friend, as much as the mech could irritate him, he still one of his closest companions. 

“Yes, I will have to return in a solar-cycle or so, Orion had asked me to see about an audience with the senate long ago. I think I shall get that process in motion. Getting an audience normally takes far too long. I would also, like to have the chance to discuss with Orion how he escaped.”

Ratchet turned his frame on the berth, lying down for the first time in what felt like forever. “He escaped, Trion, do you really need to know the details? It was probably awful, and terrifying.” He paused a moment, wondering about the escape as well suddenly.

**_Are, are those creatures still alive or, did Orion have to kill them?_ **

His spark lurched painfully, he couldn’t imagine Orion taking the spark of any mech, then again, he never thought he would see Orion act like he had in the wash room either.

_“I understand Master, I have many”_

Ratchet suppressed a groan as he recalled those awful words Orion had told Megatronus, and shuttered his optics.

“I know, yet I feel, there might have been some great significance to it. I will approach the subject delicately Ratchet. I do care for him as well Ratchet, deeply.”

Ratchet mumbled grumpily as he turned his frame away from the other mech, “Yeah, yeah, I know Trion, I know.”

“Recharge well old friend, I imagine when we wake, there will be plenty of reasons to keep our helms straight, we will need the rest.” Alpha Trion lifted his legs to the berth, and rested his helm down, his processor still spinning chaotically. It would be a very broken recharge for all of them today.

……………………………………………

 Megatronus groaned slightly, his back struts aching terribly, as he on-lined his optics. He was greeted with the most beautiful sight he had awakened to in solar-cycles, little Orion curled up tightly within his lap.

He smiled lightly, preparing to go back into recharge, regardless of his aching back, when he suddenly remembered something.

**_Soundwave! Ugh, I never made it, he must be worried sick! I need to meet up with him, especially before the others show up!_ **

He shifted a bit more, his processor turning over what to do with Orion?  He checked his chronometer realizing it was midmorning still, he had only recharged for a few breems. Hopefully all was well with Soundwave.

He made to stand, still holding Orion, but the little frame tensed immediately, his optics on-line in an instant, wild and searching till he looked up to see Megatronus above him.

The little mech’s ruined faceplates smiled then, his tired optics blinking out from the haze of recharge. “Megatronus, is something wrong?”

Megatronus couldn’t help but smile back, one servo unconsciously rising to rub Orion’s audials, the red and blue mech didn’t seem to mind as he pushed harder against the soft digits.

“Nothing is wrong Orion, I just need to get to the base, I need to check in with Soundwave. I should have been there breems ago just, so much has happened.”

Orion’s optics widened then, fear passing across them, “You’re leaving?”

Megatronus tilted his helm, holding Orion tighter for a moment, “I am sorry Orion, I have to, he could be in trouble. As Tor,” he growled out the name, “was a traitor, I don’t trust any of the rest of my inner circle. I can’t leave Soundwave to take care of this alone, especially because he is injured.”

“He is? How?” Orion’s optics changed from fearful to worried. Orion knew Soundwave wasn’t a mech of many words, but, he felt the black and blue bot held far more emotion than he portrayed, especially when it came to Megatronus.

“Long story, and one he will tell if he wishes, but I need to meet with him.”

Orion nodded numbly, even as his spark whirled inside of him. He picked his aching frame up, groaning slightly as he did so.

Megatronus followed suit, his servos rubbing the aching cables under his back plates.

“Let’s go,” said Orion as he made to leave the wash room.

“No. Orion. You need to heal, you have to stay here, you haven’t even had a proper checkup, or any pain capsules.”

Orion spun on him, optics blazing, “I am part of this team too Megatronus, I care for Soundwave’s safety as well! I can make it, I don’t ache too badly.” Even as he said it Megatronus watched the smaller mech flinch numerous times, pain very evident in the other’s voice, and optics.

“Orion I can see how much pain you are in. You would collapse before we made it down there, nevermind,” Megatronus’s optics softened slightly, "that your valve cover is gone. Do you really want to walk through the streets like that, in the middle of the day?”

Orion blushed deeply, his legs moving closer together suddenly, “Megatronus…”

“I do not mean to embarrass you Orion, I, I am sorry!" Megatronus said quickly, angry at himself for his lack of tact.

"You have Ratchet, Hook, and Alpha Trion here with you, you will be safe with them.”

“I know, I just, this place...without  you... Please don’t leave me here… I, I beg you…” Orion whispered, his helm lowered.

Megatronus’s optical ridge rose in surprise at the plea, “Orion, what? Why? What is wrong?”

“I, I don’t want to be in the clinic, it just… Where I was… taken, it looked very, it was similar. Berths and medical equipment, knives…” Orion shuddered slightly. “I don’t want any trigger to becoming that, that _Pet_ again and, I can’t watch it destroy Ratchet to see me like that.”

Megatronus invented slowly, **_Oh, Ratchet is going to kill me._**

“Alright Orion, fine.” The silver mech leaned over and grabbed the thermal blanket off the floor. “Wrap yourself in this, and I will carry you.”

Orion smiled slightly, taking the mesh from Megatronus’s servo, wrapping around his waist tightly. He moved forward and Megatronus extended his arms out, gathering the smaller frame and lifted without as much as a grunt.

“Can you open the door?” Megatronus asked as he neared the exit, watching little Orion reach out and pull the door open.

 As Megatronus stepped out into the main room, Orion immediately shuttered his optics and ducked his helm close to Megatronus’s chassis, as if trying to hide from the room around them. Megatronus’s spark ached at the sight, and he moved swiftly through the room, stopping for a moment at Alpha Trion’s sleeping form.

“Psst, Psst, Sir… Excuse me, SIR!” Megatronus whispered as loud as he could without waking the other sleeping mech in the room. He figured it would be far less awful for him to tell Alpha Trion than Ratchet.

Alpha Trion rolled over, his optics blinking sleepily at the pair before him. “Yes, Megatronus?” His optics fell to the curled up Orion who was clearly shaking, and hiding his helm. “Is he alright?”

“Yes Sir, it is merely this place, reminds him of, well, where he was. I am going to take him to my base for a bit, I have to check on a comrade there. You are welcome to join us there once you are done with recharge, Hook knows the way.”

Alpha Trion nodded smiling, “Keep him safe young one, I shall deal with the wrath of Ratchet.”

“Thank you Sir, truly.” Megatronus vented in relief.

“Yes, thank you Alpha Trion, and thank you for being here.” Orion’s small voice came from where he hid against Megatronus’s chassis.

“I love you Orion, I am glad you have such a wonderful companion, be safe, both of you.” The bearded mech smiled at the small ruined frame.

“Thank you Sir, as am I.” Megatronus could feel Orion’s helm snuggle deeper into him. It made his spark glow.

Megatronus and Orion made their way to the clinic’s door, Orion’s servo searching blindly, finally found the knob and as the door opened, they stepped out into the crisp morning air.

Orion invented deeply, turning his helm to marvel in the sights around him. After being stuck inside for so long, he had forgotten how beautiful outside could be! Even if it wasn’t gleaming and polished, Kaon was an artistic chaos, and he loved it.

Orion lifted his helm to the sky above him, marveling at the suns there, and the array of colors.

“I didn’t think I would ever get to see this again,” Orion said quietly, thoughtful. He suddenly lowered his helm, his optics full, and sorrowful, “Or you Megatronus, I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

He felt the larger mech’s arms tighten around him, and he snuggled close once more. He kept his optics shuttered for most of the walk, relaxing into the rocking motion as Megatronus walked, listening to the other’s spark hum its beautiful song.

He was almost in recharge once more what he felt Megatronus groan deeply in his chassis. Orion lifted his helm slightly, not on-lining his just yet. “What is wrong Megatronus?”

“Uhhh, I had forgotten to tell you Orion.  Uhhh, between the fight in the arena, and the fair, ummm, time in general, with me, the public well… You are fairly well known now. I avoided the questions of you for the most part, but they knew you left, and given, how you appear… They may have questions. Especially the group currently growing around us.”

Orion felt his spark skip in terror, **_Have questions!? What, what do they care what happened to him!? Who was he that they should care? What, what do I say!?_**

Megatronus felt the smaller mech’s fans begin to spin wildly, his vents rapid. “Could I speak for you Orion? If you do not want me to, I will tell them to mind their own, but you must know, you have inspired many of these mechs, through your kindness, and bravery, they care about your wellbeing.”

Orion ducked his helm deeper into Megatronus’s chest plates, and nodded slightly, his frame trembling gently.

Megatronus continued to walk towards Switches’ and Orion could hear the crowd murmuring around them, quietly, wondering.

“Is that, is that Orion!?

“He has returned?”

What happened to him, are those whip marks?”

“Oh, the poor thing, he looks so broken!”

“I will tear the fraggers that did this to pieces.”

“Poor Megatronus, poor Orion!”

Megatronus finally stopped, Orion shivered, his spark frantic! **What would he say!?**

“Greeting my fellow Kaonites, I hope this solar-cycle finds you well… As you may observe, merely going about your regular day, can be a blessing within itself, at times... This magnificent mech I hold, is indeed my love, my dearest Orion Pax. The very mech that has provided toys for your sparklings, has provided us with acid cloaks so that our plates do not burn within the rains, energon for our starving frames, he was even the very mech that saved my humble, insignificant existence  from meeting the All Spark! He is the mech that, even untrained, yet with a strong, virtuous spark, took up a blade in shaking, uncertain servos, and slew the beast that would have most certainly been the end of me. Now he lays cradled in my servos, his frame torn, beaten, TOURTRED, because he _questioned_ this WRETCHED system, and tried to help us, the forgotten! A monster was hired to destroy him, destroy him, to destroy me! For they know what we fight for, Orion, myself, and all of YOU! They know that we will stop at nothing to be seen as more than scrap to be thrown away! They know we burn with RIGHTEOUS FURY, with a true realization of JUSTICE! The very things that should have been espoused by those that supposedly guide us, lead us!?”

Megatronus’s vents heaved, as Orion merely held him tighter, his own processor spinning with the former gladiator’s words.

“Anything beautiful in this life, anything true, honest, kind, they DESTROY! They took MY LOVE, MY LIFE, FROM ME FOR SEVEN SOLAR-CYCLES! They told me they would send him to me in pieces, if I did not stop fighting for justice, PIECES!? They did too, the dark package delivered from one of our own magnificent, ignorant sparklings!” Megatronus shuddered, gathering himself for a moment, the crowd silent in horror, and awe.

“They wanted to break our resolve my friends, Orion’s and my own, scare us into complete subjugation! Yet Orion, and I know what we fight for, and we stood fast… even as it hurt so deeply. Orion stayed strongest of all, and he was strong, till the very end, when he found the right moment, and ESCAPED their WICKED GAME! He survived it all for me, for us!" Megatronu's servos clenched slightly, as he raised his helm high, his optics burning with conviction. The bots around him reverent, passionately holding onto each word. 

"They shall now tremble ever more for it! They tried to break him, break us, but my friends, what they have done... it has only made us STRONGER! For they now know our true strength, and we are just two! Add all of us that have suffered as Orion has, or have starved, lost sparklings, family, friends, worked endlessly for naught but further disdain… WE ARE MANY, AND THEY ARE FEW! We have one thing they could never truly understand, the dream of freedom! Freedom to live anywhere within Cybertron, the freedom to choose our own destinies, the freedom to question the rules that control us, the freedom to be whatever we wish, not just what we are told we amount to, to make our own choices, to have a voice, to love, all of those, no matter the caste. We dream of freedom as slaves, and they enforce slavery freely!”

Orion looked up into his love’s optics, the silver bot’s words resonating within him, as they always did, yet now, far more powerfully, for now, he was one of them, broken, dirty, and uncasted.

“I love you Megatronus, may I speak for a moment?” Orion asked quietly.

Megatronus looked down at the tattered frame in his arms, his optics concerned, “Orion, I …you do not need to do this.”

“I do.” Orion smiled at him, as he finally turned his helm, revealing his red optic, and the wretched scar upon his faceplates. The crowd gasped at the sight, and internally Orion cringed.

“First I would like to thank all of you that have gathered, and inquired to my wellbeing. I, I am truly humbled by the magnificence, and inner beauty of Kaon. From its incredibly strong, hopeful, and kind citizens, to the vast diversity of forgotten morals that exist here. I am from middle Iacon true, well, once upon a time… yet, within my first venture here... I found far more life, vivid passion, and a blazing fire within all of you! Far stronger than I have ever witnessed in my time in Iacon. You are the chaotic, artistic melody of life that Cybertron needs! Your voices are strong, with truly meaningful messages, of hope, equality, and happiness." Orion turned his mutilated helm, his mismatched optics meeting so many of the broken, starving mechs around him. As he did, he did so as an equal,  with respect, and the same terrible understanding, an understanding of pain, loss, that before recently, he had never truly had.

"I came here a caste five, ignorant, yet questioning the lies the middle caste are told, and the truths I have found, they are worth what has happened to me! If I were given the choice to take this same path once more, if only to help inspire you all to think freely, to question, I would take it, within a spark beat! You are NOT forgotten, you are not FILTH, you are not NOTHING! YOU. ARE. EVERYTHING, and I know... Megatronus and I shall use whatever limited resources we have, to prove that truth! Not only to you, but to the corrupt system we fight! For you inspire us! So, do not fall when all seems dark, but rise up, and find the light that is within all of you! Megatronus and I shall do the same!  I am proud of you all, and honored to fight beside you! A fight that is truly needed… we are the soldiers of the future. We shall be the change, till all are one!”

The crowd roared, clapping, hollering, cheering, as Megatronus looked upon the broken frame he held in awe, wonder.

**_Will this mech ever cease to amaze me?_ **

“Orion, may I kiss you?” Megatronus asked, his voice husky, heavy.

“Always…” answered Orion, as he felt the kind, soft lips of his love gently touch his own.

Cheers and whistles followed, yet neither mech cared, for, in that moment they were lost in the wonder of themselves…


	11. The Power of Forgivness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, still sick, but found the energy off and on today, to get this out there! Hope you enjoy! Warnings...blah, blah, blah

The crowd gave their well wishes after, gently, caringly, but soon dissipated allowing Megatronus to move forward to Switches’. Incredibly the dirty bar only had a few patrons that morning, and they made their way through, smiling, nodding, and with few conversations, till they got to the back door.

As the little dilapidated door swung shut, Orion couldn’t help but vent out heavily in relief, causing Megatronus to laugh lightly.

“Not one for the crowds Orion?”

Orion vented once more, “I don’t know how you do it Megatronus! All those mech’s, optics all on you, nevermind if thet get in close, I find it rather claustrophobic.”

“Well, given the way I grew up, there wasn’t much personal space to become acquainted to. In fact as sparklings, we used to huddle during the acid rains, take turns on who would lay on top, and protect the others. The slave bunkers were no better, a floor with hundreds of slaves.” Megatronus shook his helm as he made it down the stairs to the Underground.

“The horrors that would happen on that floor every night, just to wake up and be a slave. No peace, ever. I have seen quite a few mechs go mad from it all…”

Orion’s optics were wide in horror, as he snuggled his helm closer to his love. “Primus Megatronus, sometimes I wonder if there are any horrors in this world that you haven’t seen…”

“Well, I haven’t seen the horror of truly losing you, and for that I am truly grateful,” Megatronus stopped walking for a moment, and Orion tilted his helm to peer at the larger mech’s faceplates.

“Megatronus?”

The silver mech turned his optics to Orion’s, a deep, deep sorrow hidden within them, “I think that would destroy me Orion, if your spark went out, the light of you extinguished, as would my own. I would not want to see what I would become then. I fear I would have a vast capacity for anger. Anger, fury, rage, everything that I have experienced in this filthy life, I feel it would come to a boil, and, I don’t know if I could stop it… I don’t know if I would want to, not if I had to live in a world without you, Orion.”

Orion’s optics were wide, his spark whirling within him, but his voice quiet, pleading, “Megatronus, you couldn’t just stop functioning if I… if my spark left me, what of all those that need you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t stop functioning, I think; I know, it would be quite the opposite.” Megatronus began walking once more, “And that is what I am worried about.”

Orion leaned his helm against the larger mech, his processor spinning. He couldn’t imagine what Megatronus’s life had been like before now, not really. Yes he could mention things, even explain them in their most vile, dirty details, yet, to experience those memories first hand, that was wholly different. What kind of demons lay hidden deep within his love, and were their cage ever to be ripped open, what would that mean for Megatronus?

“I suppose I shall just have to work extra hard to remain functioning then.” Orion smiled up at Megatronus, his tone light, but his spark ached with his fears for the magnificent mech.

Megatronus laughed lightly, “I would appreciate that Orion.”

They finally exited the smaller tunnels, entering the vast chamber where the large building they used for their base lay.

“Oh, Orion, I forgot, wait till you see the improvements we have made since… well since you were last here. Many thanks to your contributions, might I add, we have set up an entire network of…”

Megatronus stopped suddenly, merely pedes from the door way, staring at the unopened door.

Orion noticed the discrepancy as well. “Where is Soundwave?” His voice hardly a whisper as Megatronus’s frame tensed around him.

“Orion, I am going to put you down, and you are going to run, don’t look back, just keep moving, and get to Hook’s as fast as your pedes can carry you.” Whispered Megatronus, quietly letting Orion down.

“NO! Megatronus, I can help, I..”

Megatronus spun on the little mech, his optics blazing, “You. Will. Run.”

Suddenly the door to the base creaked, as it began to swing open…

“RUN ORION!” Megatronus roared as he ran towards the swinging door, just to find a huge dark mech standing there, a small, seemingly innocent dart gun in his servo.

“Welcome back mechs,” was all the mech said before his clicked the guns trigger, a dart flew forward straight into Megatronus’s neck cables.

“Ugh!” Megatronus stumbled back as he felt the sting of the needle. His servo immediately went to pull the tiny thing from his frame when Vice jumped on him!

The two mechs rolled into the sands behind them, Megatronus grunting as the larger mech stopped on top of him, kneeing him hard in his chassis. The pain brought his helm down just for a moment allowing Vice to have an open shot at the former gladiator’s helm, smashing his fists into it rapidly and hard.

“MEGATRONUS!!!” Orion’s voice came from somewhere, distracting him further as he tried to control the blows to his helm. He twisted to his side, his servos protecting his aching helm, and kicked out at the other mech’s knees, one finally connecting hard enough to pause the barrage of fists. Megatronus grabbed the other mech’s chest plates, throwing the mech off him to the left.

Throwing himself to the right, Megatronus unsteadily got to his pedes just to see Orion standing at the entrance to the tunnel they had just come from, optics wide, and glistening, “FRAG IT ORION! RUN YOU FOOL I,” Vice slammed into his back, driving Megatronus forward, his already dizzy helm grinding into the bedrock below him. Vice grabbed the back of the silver mech’s helm lifting it up at a terrible angle before he throwing into violently into the ground. Vice laughed a he repeated to motion again, and again.

Megatronus could taste energon in his mouth, and could hardly see from the energon spilling down the front of his helm.

Vice smiled wickedly, his broken denta gleaming as he pulled a gleaming orange laser knife from his subspace, raising the glowing weapon high above the groaning mech.

“NOOOOOOO!” Orion’s frantic scream brought Vice’s snarling faceplates up, just see the red and blue mech throw himself into the larger mech’s chassis, throwing them both backwards.

Orion quickly scrambled up, his optics raging, as slammed his fists repeatedly into the monstrous mech’s helm.

“I FRAGGIN HATE YOOOOOOU!”

Orion pulled back, realizing Vice had dropped the laser knife, the weapon now lay right before the building’s entrance. Pushing his ruined frame forward, Orion scrambled towards the weapon as Vice roared behind him.

He stumbled, falling for just a moment before surging forward, his bleeding servos grasping the large handle.

**_YES!_ **

Suddenly Vice’s claws wrapped painfully around his neck cables, and Orion’s optics bulged as Vice pulled him back slightly before throwing him through the closed doorway to the building.

The rusted metal splintered inward as Orion’s frame burst through it, forcing the knife from his servo, as he flew backwards until his back crashed into the huge table in the center of the building.

“Arrrrrgh!,” Orion coughed violently, energon spurting from his mouth plates.

“YOUUUU, You NASTY little MAGWORM! You ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!” Vice stomped through the ruined doorway, once more grabbing Orion by his throat cables, lifting the groaning mech high, before slamming him hard onto the table’s surface.

“UUUGH!” Orion cried out as he felt the slashes on his back plates reopen, his optics shuttering in agony, and exhaustion.

“Welcome back to me PET!” Vice snarled, he turned Orion’s helm to the right, lowering his own, as his wicked glossa escaped his scarred lips, licking up the weld on Orion’s faceplates.

Orion roared, his servos franticly trying to pull the larger mech off of him, when suddenly  he saw Soundwave’s chained frame tied to one of the chairs to his right. The black and blue mech’s face mask was horribly cracked, and flickering.

“Ooooorion…” Soundwave struggled against his binds, as Vice lowered his helm close to Orion’s audial.

“I am going to take everything from you mech, EVERYTHING! First the gladiator, then this bot here, then your medic friends, that librarian, they will all suffer! And ya know why pet? Just because they love something as FILTHY, and SELFISH as you! You are going to kill them all, just as you did with TOR. You are NOTHING BUT A MURDERING WHORE!”

Orion’s optics widened, horror filling them. **_I killed TOR? I took another mech’s SPARK!? Everyone is going to suffer for what I did! NO! Noooo, please!_**

“DON’T HURT THEM, PLEASE VICE! I will go with you, I will be anything you need! I will be GOOD!” Orion pleaded, Vice turning his helm to face him.

“Oh my ugly pet,” Vice mewled, his digits caressing Orion’s faceplates, “Ya lost that chance after ya blew me an my partner away!”

Vice laughed as he pulled himself back, his optics mad with triumph. “Now, for your lover, but don’t worry, I will let YOU watch, but first a little entertainment,” Vice pulled opened his subspace, pulling out a little silver data-stick. “Remember that beautiful performance the other night, I brought it for us to watch, altogether.”

Orion felt his spark go cold, **_Oh no…please no! I just want to forget all of that! Please NO!_**

Vice smiled once more, pulling a pair of stasis cuffs from his open subspace, as he grabbed onto one of Orion’s flailing wrists encircling it, then dragged it to the other, until both wrists were cuffed held together by the shimmering chain between them .

Vice heaved Orion’s aching frame further onto the table, until his hips sat right at the edge, and took another smaller knife from his subspace, stabbing it between the links of chain, deep into the table beneath.

“That should hold ya for now ugly pet, I will be back.”

“NOOO, NO!” Orion struggled against the cuffs, trying to dislodge the knife imbedded in the metal table.

“Apologies Orion, for Soundwave’s inadequacies,” Soundwave’s monotone voice sounded sad, as he too struggled within his binds.

Orion screamed as he tried to pull his servos free, energon flowing from his wrists as he madly pulled against the cuffs.

“He is going to kill him! He is going to kill you all! And it is all MY FAULT! RAAAARRRGH!” Orion felt coolant pour down his faceplates, he could feel his processor beginning to split and crumble.

**_NO do NOT become that PET Orion! NOT NOW! Megatronus, Soundwave, they need YOU!_ **

Vice reappeared dragging Megatronus’s frame in behind him, the silver mech was unconscious, half of his faceplates covered in energon.

Vice smiled, looking over at Orion’s struggling frame, noting the fresh energon pooling under his wrists.

“Such spirit even now Orion?” The large mech stepped over Megatronus’s inert frame, placing himself between Orion’s thighs. He looked down at the clawed exterior of Orion’s opened valve port, Orion had long ago lost the thermal blanket covering him.

“You used to be so pretty pet, now look at you. How could anyone love something as torn, and dirty as you.”

Orion growled at the larger mech, “You don’t have any idea what love is capable of Vice! You are merely an empty monster that’s only happiness is taking it from others. You are the FILTH, and so very alone within the WRETCHEDNESS that is YOU. Even if some poor spark found it within themselves to love you, your SICKNESS would drive you to destroy them too! You will spend your eternity ALONE, up until your death mech, and no one will morn you but the creatures that feed off of your FESTERING frame!”

Orion spit at the larger mech, his optics blazing in hatred.

Vice’s optics narrowed dangerously as he wiped the energon from his faceplates. He leaned his helm close to Orion’s, his burning red optics against Orion’s red and blue.

“Such nasty words, from such a nasty pet. Do you know what is flowing within the wires of your beloved right now? It is drug derived of a small Cybertronian crystal, when crushed, and refined it is a very powerful enhancer of, well , many things. Your love would know of it, has probably taken it during his time as a gladiator, I believe they call it Liquid Bedlam, or Berserker Serum.” Orion narrowed his optics in confusion, only to hear Soundwave growl furiously, Vice smiled.

“Ahhh. See, your other friend understands. It enhances their anger, their need for violence, their lust. Leads to many, interesting fights, energon everywhere, and to the victor goes the spoils as he takes his opponents wildly, as if possessed. The madness will only ease once the mech has sated his lust, whether with one mech, or all of them!”

“So we shall watch your performance, watch as you moaned, writhing on another mech’s spike, slowly driving him further into his madness, and then, I shall set him upon you, you, his little Orion. He shall have you until he either rips you to pieces in his fury of your betrayal, or rapes you into the complete mewling pet you are. The best part, will be just before you die Orion. I will rip his spark out in front of you, and you can watch the light drain from his optics!”

Orion shivered terribly, his optics wide, freely dripping coolant. “Y..you’re a monster Vice.”

“Thank you pet,” Vice pulled back once more giving Orion’s valve a playful pat, “Now, on to the..”

“DON’T YOUTOUCH HIIIIIIIMMMM!” 

Vice’s frame jumped turning just as Megatronus surged forward, in his servos that lost glowing laser knife.

Vice tried to back away, but Megatronus was mad with fury and far quicker. His smaller frame flew forwards, the large knife before him. As the two mechs connected, the knife sliced cleanly into the center of Vice’s chassis.

“Ugghhh, how the frag!?” Vice choked out.

“I will see you in the Pits of eternity, you fragging DEMON!” Megatronus grunted, raising his servos slowly cutting through the larger mech’s chassis, Vice screaming wildly and he thrashed on the knife.

Megatronus grinned manically, “No one hurts those I love you, PUTRID FREAK!”

The silver mech finished the blade’s path, ripping up and out through Vice’s spark chamber, his throat cables, and lastly slicing through the screaming mech’s helm in half. Energon rained down from the now silent mech, as his upper two halves split with a wet _‘sssshhhhhlllllliiiiick’_ , just before the bottom half stumbled, finally falling to Megatronus’s pedes.

 Everything was silent in the base but Megatronus’s heaving vents, and roaring engine.

“Me..Megatronus?” Orion called out quietly.

The larger bot turned, and Orion’s optics widened as he stared, gaping at the other’s bot energon drenched front. Megatronus’s entire chassis was blue with energon, it oozed downward, dripping down onto the floor beneath him. What was most surprising was Megatronus’s optics. The no longer had their dark red shade, no, they blazed a brilliant fiery orange, the red all but gone except the very edges.

Megatronus invented deeply, his optics roaming along Orion until he saw where the smaller mech was chained.

“Orion, of course, hold on,” Megatronus wiped as much of the energon he could off of him quickly, his servos shaking as he did so. Finally, he leaned over the smaller mech, bracing himself for the far reach with one servo on the table, as the other reached further, and he tugged on the knife, yet it didn’t move.

Growling quietly, Megatronus lifted his other servo to the knife’s hilt, forcing his hips to balance against Orion’s as he tensed, heaving his frame back as he tried to rip the fragging thing out!

Megatronus roared in frustration , startling the small mech beneath him, as he began shaking the knife back and forth, slowly working the stubborn metal from its sheath. Finally, it came free, sending Megatronus sprawling out onto Orion’s frame roughly.

“Oof!” Orion grunted painfully as he was crushed down by the bigger mech, he waited for Megatronus to lift himself, yet was only surprised when the larger mech not only didn’t move upwards, but a low, deep growl vibrated thought his frame.

“Megatronus?” Orion asked roughly, he tried to move his chained servos up, to rub Megatronus’s helm, but the larger mech’s servo grabbed the middle chain suddenly, slamming Orion’s wrists back down.

“Ahhh! Megatronus what…?” Orion started as he felt the other’s helm begin to rub along his, the growl growing. Megatronus’s hips began to press harder into Orion’s, and a fear began to form within Orion.

“Megatronus? Please, my love? Let me up?” Orion asked softly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Lord Megatronus, comply!” Soundwave spoke from behind the two bots on the table.

Megatronus’s frame tensed, his hips grinding painfully against Orion’s, the metal there screeching.

“Arrrhgh, Please Megatronus. Love, let me up? I can...” Suddenly Megatronus lifted his helm, his blazing optics wild in his helm, he looked feral. His lips pulled back as he growled once more before pressing his lips to Orion’s. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t loving, it wasn’t his Megatronus!

**_Primus, that drug! No! Megatronus will hate himself! What do I do!?_ **

The silver bot bit his lips hard, and Orion cried out in pain, his optics filling with coolant, yet Megatronus didn’t care, he merely pushed his lips harder into the bleeding mechs, his hips painfully grinding.

When the larger mech finally pulled back Orion began to truly struggle, “Megatronus, please! This isn’t you! It’s Orion! Please stop! You’re hurting me!”

Orion suddenly heard the raspy ‘ _sheeek’_ and he looked down to see Megatronus’s spike panel open, and his massive spike fall free.

**_No, Please Primus! Don’t do that to him!_ **

“NO! Megatronus please, if you would just stop we could talk, I don’t mind helping, but I am not readAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!”  Orion screamed as the massive member thrust into his dry port fiercely, Megatronus roared in need!

“MEAGATRONUS COMPLY!” Soundwave’s voice was shrill, as the bot desperately tried to free himself!

Orion’s optics leaked coolant readily, his vents hitching and he cried, not for himself, but the wild mech above him, he knew, he knew this would destroy him!

**_Oh Megatronus! I know this isn’t your fault! I know! I am so sorry!_ **

As the huge mech pulled back once more, energon from Orion’s  torn nodes, and protoform dripping from where they were connected, Orion looked at him, his optics, tearful, and his pain evident.

Megatronus stared wildly at the smaller mech, his optics holding no recognition whatsoever.

“I…I forgive you M..Meg..Megatronus,” Orion sobbed, “I forgive you…”


	12. Two Lost Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLO! Finally feeling better YAY! TAKE THAT GERMS! Anywho, here we are, I hope I did it justice, and all that jazz! Sorry if there are errors, be aware of warnings, and as always, thank you guys for your support, and well wishes! EEEEEEP! OK!

“I…I forgive you M..Meg..Megatronus. I forgive you…”

Megatronus’s drug addled processor filtered through the words, brokenly.

His wild optics focused on his captive, the smaller mech conveniently chained, his slim hips lifted off the table as the great warrior had taken him roughly, his energon to be his only lubricant. It made the warrior proud to take his prey this way, overpower, and destroy the little thing!

Yet his prey’s words were wrong, no screams, no curses, but… forgiveness?

  ** _No prey forgives its destroyer!? NEVER!_**

 Beg, cry, call for help, but never forgiveness… even in his wild state, it made his crippled processor stall.

His prey was crying as well, that warmed him deeply, but his words… why?

“I love you,” His prey whispered through his hitching sobs, forcing a growl from the warrior. Part of him desperately just wanted to frag his prey until all he heard were moans, and the wonderful sounds of wet, sticky interfacing, but he held himself just within the other’s warm valve, hesitating...

**_WHY!?_ **

“Megatro..”

“ARRRRGH! STOP TALKING!” Megatronus roared! All this talking was hurting his helm, why didn’t he just take what was his! Slam into it until the little mech cried out in overload!?

“I love you, come back to me, please?” The mech beneath him spoke softly, caringly, his optics open wide filled with love.

“ARRRRGH STOP IT! I DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Megatronus roared as he slammed forward once more, the little mech screaming in agony!

**_YES, THAT I Understand!!_ **

Suddenly there was a great crash to the warrior’s left, and he looked up just as a new opponent flew at him, strange black tendrils surrounding him like razor snakes. The masked mech slammed into his chassis, and they both tumbled into the wall behind them.

The warrior laughed heartily, his spark racing with the challenge!

 The blue and black mech started to wrap his tendrils around the warrior’s limbs, trying to immobilize them, but he was weak, already injured, his movements sluggish comparably to the drug induced mad mech he faced.

The warrior allowed one of the tendrils to grip his arm, suddenly pulling the mech close hard, their helms connecting with a resounding _‘SMASH’’_ as the smaller mech’s mask shattered completely.

“Soundwave!” His earlier prey screamed as the stunned mech slumped instantly, his tendrils falling to the floor.

The warrior marveled at the beautiful faceplates that had been hidden behind the mask, he felt his spike jump at the sight.

He growled, throwing the pretty mech away from him as he stood, his frame burning with the need to release, and he had such pretty mechs to do so with! He moved towards the inert black and blue bot, his servo rubbing his spike roughly.

“Megatronus! Please stop!” The scarred mech ran in front of him, his chained servos raised pleadingly.

“Not him, leave him be! I will be with you! Take me! I love you, I… Take me. I am not afraid.”

The warrior snarled at the little, ruined bot before him. Something about this prey unnerved him, made him hesitate.

The fallen mech’s frame began to lift, groaning as he did so.

“Soundwave, can you, can you take care of the rest of Vice, the scent of energon isn’t helping. I will take care of Megatronus.” The chained prey asked quickly over his shoulder.

“Orion’s safety unsecured.” The black, and blue mech stated, his pretty optics lingering on the warrior.

Orion kept his optics on Megatronus, “I love him Soundwave, I believe he won’t hurt me, not truly, anyways. Please, take that, slag out of here, and leave us for a bit?”

The warrior watched amusedly, **_They are fighting over me?_**

“I will take you both,” Megatronus’s growl made Orion’s spark freeze for a moment, but he kept his faceplates calm, loving, keeping his frame between the other two bots.

“No Megatronus, only me.”

As Soundwave dragged the wretched corpse from the building, his optics looked back just once, before disappearing through the shattered doorway with his prize.

Orion moved forward, his servos still out before him. “It is just us now… I love you Megatronus, with all of my spark. I want to be here, I need to help you. In any way you need me.”

The warrior’s processor glitched slightly, the smaller bot’s word ringing within his helm. He knew those words! He had heard them not so long ago, from the same little, determined mech one night upon Switches’ roof. After the bot had lost everything, he had stood there lost, but proud, as he offered the last thing he had to a cause so much larger than either of them… himself.

Megatronus groaned suddenly, grabbing at his helm, “Arrh, Orion?”

The silver mech could feel his aching spike, and the lust that flowed through his frame. He looked up to see energon slowly dripping from Orion’s valve port, and he felt his spark shudder.

“Arrrr, no, nooo what have I done to you!?” Megatronus grabbed his helm once more, the chaos within him building as he backed away.

“Megatronus! Please, I love you, I forgive you, and I want to help you. I, I want …you.” Orion moved closer still, as Megatronus shook before him.

“STAY BACK ORION! I don’t know if I can control…” Megatronus roared, his energon burning throughout his frame. It took everything he had to not throw Orion on the ground and…

“ARRRRRRHHHHHH!”

Orion’s servo landed gently on his shoulder and looked into the heaving mech’s wild orange optics. They were feverish, needy, but sorrowful.

“I trust you.” Orion smiled slightly, his optics sincere, albeit nervous.

Megatronus growled, his need overpowering his caution, as he picked up the smaller quickly, and placed him on the table once more, his servos shaking with self-control.

“Orion,” Megatronus’s voice was husky, strained as his optics feverishly scanned over the smaller mech, “I don’t know if I can be soft.”

Orion looked up at him, his beautiful mismatched optics warm, and trusting, “I know, that is alright Megatronus.”

The silver bot growled once more, as he leaned over the smaller bot, bringing his helm down to the other’s, snarling, “I love you Orion, so very much!”

Orion smiled, his fans growing faster in anticipation, and trepidation, “I love you too, Megatronus.”

The larger bot groaned loudly, placing his lips against Orion’s , his frame shaking as he fought to control himself. His lips were soft once more, gentle, even as they shook.

Megatronus’s glossa probed at Orion’s lips, and the smaller bot groaned, opening his intake, his own  glossa sliding against the other’s heatedly. The silver bot pressed deeper, he wanted to dominate this mech, rule over every part of him, have him begging for more!

Megatronus pulled back, his fans wild, Orion watched his hazily, his frame arching off of the table slightly.

“Orion, you are so beautiful.” Megatronus rumbled, as he began kissing along the other mech’s chest plates, his glossa slipping between each crevasse and crack, down to the sensitive wires, and protoform beneath them. His digits gently scratching along Orion’s side plating, his servos controlled, barely.

“Uhhh, Megatronus!” Orion moaned as the larger mech skillfully licked, and kissed his way down his frame. Orion had never felt anything like it! His only time with another mech had been during his captivity. He had no idea he could feel this way, that another mech could make him feel this way!

Orion moaned once more as Megatronus neared his interface panels, his glossa slipping lightly over the seams of his spike plate, causing Orion to buck slightly, until it finally traveled down to his aching valve port.

Megatronus growled as he saw the additional damage he had caused along his love’s already marred valve. “I am so sorry for hurting you Orion, I promise I can be better, it can be better. Let me show you.”

Orion tilted his helm intrigued, when suddenly Megatronus’s glossa swirled around his valve entrance. “Ohhh!” Orion’s engine roared within him!

The silver bot carefully licked the clawed plates and exposed protoform.  It lapped at the energon he had caused to spill, and at the lubricant that slowly began to slip from its warm entrance.

“Megatronus oooohhhh, yes!”

He heard Megatronus laugh huskily, as the sliver bot shook with self-control, “That is just the beginning my love.”

His helm dipped further then, as his glossa entered the hot wet tunnel forcefully.

“UnnnnnUUUHHHH! PRIMUS!” Orion threw his helm back, his chained servos grasping wildly at the helm between his thighs.  He rutted against Megatronus’s faceplates, his frame shivering with this new sensation.

**_Oh PRIMUS! I didn’t, uhhhh, it feels so good!_ **

Megatronus viciously grabbed the smaller mech’s legs, pulling his delicious prey closer, his glossa ravaging the openly leaking valve.

“Unnn, please! Yeees Megatronus!” Orion’s pleas made the warrior’s spike throb painfully, one of his servos dropping to rub his aching member roughly.

 Suddenly, Megatronus’s glossa rubbed hard against a particular cluster of nodes and Orion roared! His servos tightened on the other’s helm, as he arched high off the table, riding against the silver mech’s intake as he overloaded.

Orion collapsed after, venting frantically, his frame shaking with the aftermath. Megatronus licked his lip plates greedily, enjoying the sight before him.

Orion hardly noticed as Megatronus’s heavy servos landed on either side of him, his massive aching spike rubbing against Orion’s sopping valve.

“I can’t hold back anymore Orion, I need release!” Megatronus half begged, the drug beginning to take over once more.

“Yes, Megatronus, please!” Orion lifted his helm, his optics yearning, and trustful.

The warrior groaned roughly as he pressed his hips forward, achingly slow as he allowed Orion’s torn valve to stretch around him.

Orion hissed slightly as the previous tears protested the vast girth of the spike once more, but as Megatronus stopped, his frame shaking terribly with need, Orion merely nodded and smiled.

“It is alright Megatronus, let go, I will be alright.”

The larger bot moaned heavily, his servos digging deeply into the table beneath them, the metal screeching in protest.

“Ooooorrrion! I…arrrhhhh, dooon’t want to huuurrrt you!” The sentence came out as one long groan, the table below shaking with Megatronus’s diminishing control.

“I am not so weak Megatronus,” Orion growled back his pedes wrapping around the silver mech’s thin hips.

“ARRRRGH! Very well my love, if you insist!” Megatronus plunged forward as Orion screamed, The smaller mech’s helm dropping back in ecstasy, as Megatronus let go of his little control and ravaged the bot beneath him.

Hip hips slammed into the smaller bot fiercely, as his digits dug deeper in to the metal table, helping him drive himself further into Orion’s sopping heat, lubricant splashing along the bottom of his chassis.

“Uuuhnnnn, Megatroooonus! I looove YOU!” Orion’s optics shuttered as he raised his chained servos over his helm, giving himself completely to his lover.

Megatronus brought his helm to Orion’s bared throat, nipping at the exposed cables and wiring there, his glossa licking under the smaller mech’s jaw, biting it lightly as Orion’s hips lifted higher, begging for more of him.

Suddenly, Orion turned his helm down, his optics blazing with need, and uncertainty, “Megatronus, would you, could you, did you really mean what you said, about giving me…” the smaller mech stumbled over his words.

Megatronus forced his lust ridden frame to cease its movement, staring down at his love feverishly, “I will give you anything Orion, merely ask.”

Orion groaned, his valve tightening around Megatronus, yet his helm turned away, a blue blush gracing his faceplates, “Would you, bond with me?”

Megatronus felt his control seep in deeper as he stared at the little mech beneath him, awed.

After everything they had been through, the gifts, the fair, the battle, Megatronus hurting him wretchedly, Orion being taking, hurt over, and over, running back to him, his confessions as they sat together that night, Vice today, and Megatronus hurting him once more…. So much had happened, so many bad things, and yet, so very many wonderful things as well.

**_He still loves me, after all this, Primus…_ **

“Orion,” Megatronus groaned, lifting his aching servo to lightly grasp Orion’s chin, turning the blushing mech’s beautiful helm to his. Orion’s optics rose to his own, they held fear, not of him, but of being rejected by him.

“Orion, are you sure I am worthy of you?” Megatronus whispered. His own optics began to glisten, his self-doubt terrible within his spark. What was he, to such an incredible, self-sacrificing, loving mech like Orion?

Orion’s optics blazed as all the fear disappeared within a moment, replaced with true, unconditional adoration, “Oh yes my love, with all of my spark. I want to be with you, always, and forever.”

Megatronus leaned forward keeping his frame still shaking as fought the drug’s effects, and kissed Orion gently. Orion’s chained servos wrapped behind his great helm, pulling them tighter together, his spark fluttering inside him with delight.

Megatronus pulled back, his orange optics still wild, but loving, “I would be honored my love, my Orion. Thank you for loving me, even now.”

Orion’s laughed then, its twinkling sound a melody Megatronus had not heard in so very long.

Megatronus lifted his servos to his chest plates, gingerly finding the seams before pulling them open.

Orion’s optics widened at the magnificent splendor of his love’s very being, and he was bathed in its deep blue glow. It spun rapidly, flickering as its strong hum filled Orion’s audials.

“Oh, Megatronus, you are beautiful, inside, and out.” Orion whispered, as he too, moved to his own chest plates

He found his servos shaking as he stumbled trying to find his clasps, Megatronus’s servo covered his suddenly.

“Orion, we do not have to do this,” the silver mech looked at him, concern in his optics.

“No, I w..want to, I am just scared of w..what y,you will see.” Orion felt his optics burn, and Megatronus smiled sadly.

“As am I.”

Orion stared up at his love, nodding sadly, as he released the clasps, and slowly opened his spark chamber.

Megatronus felt all of the rage, wild lust, ferocity, fall away as the glorious light of Orion’s spark fell over him like a wave of peace.  His spark was incredibly bright, almost white in color, hints of blue currents dancing within. Where the normal hum of any spark would be, Orion’s seemed to sing as it shimmered before the silver mech.

“Primus, Orion, it is like you are a part of the creator himself, I have never heard of a spark like yours!” Megatronus reveled in the tranquility that blessed light brought over him.

Orion blushed deeply, his chained servos rising to pull Megatronus closer, but the other’s caught him.

“No chains,” Megatronus growled, grabbing the glittering chain between Orion’s cuffs and he pulled, hard. The metal protested at first, its links merely stretching until finally, they snapped, separating his wrists.

He laid Orion’s servos down along the sides of his helm, his own digits rising to lightly trace Orion’s faceplates. He followed his mate’s tall audio finials, down to his strong jaw, up to his gasping intake, and along the wretched scar that adorned his left faceplates.

“You are beautiful Orion” With that Megatronus lowered his chassis, and their sparks became one!

….

Orion cried out as Megatronus’s very being became intertwined with his own…

He felt the grit of the tunnels as Megatronus begged as a sparkling, the ache of hunger ever burning within him. He trembled with Megatronus’s fear as he was taken to be a slave.

His frame filled with agony from the silver bot’s days of mining, his cables burning with exhaustion and shame. He cried with the nights of fear, hiding from the rains, and the much larger mechs that hunted amongst the smaller bots, looking to satisfy their twisted needs.

He felt his love’s fury at being taken against his will by so many, just because he worked harder than they did, his shame, his wish to die… and his resolve afterwards.

He saw what happened to the mech’s that had hurt Megatronus after, felt his satisfaction as he beat them until they hardly functioned, and his joy at becoming  a gladiator because of the carnage he had wrought.

He felt the pride as Megatronus named himself, his first proper designation throughout his entire wretched life.

He felt the rage of battle, fury at the inequalities Kaonites faced every solar-cycle, and the sorrow for the dead frames he came across, especially for the sparklings. He saw as Megatronus would sob alone in his little room, after smelting all the tiny frames, chastising himself for not being able to save them.

He felt the wonder as Megatronus recalled meeting Orion for the first time, seeing a little red and blue mech punch a much larger drunk away from him. He felt as the gladiator instinctively chose to save him, knowing the smaller mech was about to be pummeled, just to learn this brave, foolish mech was the curious librarian from Iacon.

 

He felt Megatronus’s awe after Orion had brought the supplies form Iacon, felt his grief, and worry for him as he told him of his escape, and the love, joy as they shared their first kiss.

He felt the horror, and awe as Orion fled the arena, and the terrible guilt, and shame after he hit his love.

He felt his spark grow cold as Megatronus’s broke when he was told his love had left him,  he felt as Megatronus had switched off all emotion then, little more than a machine.

He cringed with his the terror and rage after the gift. Felt him break further in the depth of the tunnels, consumed with doubt and his self-hatred.

Then his relief with the message, hope, when he found Ratchet and Alpha Trion, and…

His absolute bliss as Orion had called to him from the darkness. His love, his Orion!

He felt his protectiveness as he helped clean him, his fear as he watched Orion dissolve before him, and awe of his revelations of himself.

Finally he felt his terror as he saw the damage he had done, but the awe in being forgiven, and loved even still…

……

Megatronus moaned as his spark coiled with Orion’s.

He could feel the sparkling’s confusion as he was found alone outside of the  All Spark, no Sire, or Carrier bore him, and none came to adopt him, until he saw the gentle faceplates of Alpha Trion come for him. The old mech promising him a hard journey, for he was meant for so much more one day.

He felt Orion’s love of knowledge, his passion to learn, and read anything he could get his servos on!

He felt the small bot’s sadness as he was kept from most other sparklings, always studying, preparing for a path he never truly understood.

He felt the smaller bot’s loneliness, and disdain for being different, he just wanted to be normal, like every bot else.

He felt his joy as he met Ratchet, the one bot that treated him exactly that way, like a normal sparkling, allowing him snacks, telling him stories late into the night, holding him as no other mech would.

He felt his fear as he took his caste test, and his relief at being just a caste 5. His joy as he worked the archives, it was quiet, normal, and filled his day with reading!

He felt his surprise as he found some gladiator’s writings one solar-cycle that spoke of the horrors of the lower castes. His growing curiosity as he poured himself into finding everything he could about Kaon, and this mysterious writer.

He felt his disgust as his fellow Iaconians told him to leave the horrors be, as they were  so far from them, to ignore it.

He felt his trepidation as he asked the Champion Of Kaon to meet with him, and his positive reply!

His spark filled with joy at Orion’s wonder of when he saw Kaon for the first time, and when his optics finally fell upon the great silver bot himself.

He felt his need to help in all the ways he could, gathering supplies from all over, all the while running to Kaon whenever he found a moment, always away from Megatronus for too long!

He felt his fear as he ran from Iacon, leaving it all behind, his joy during the fair, and his fear as he told Megatronus he loved him.

Megatronus’s spark clenched as he felt Orion’s terror as he ran into the arena seeing his love within the jaws of that wretched creature, and he attacked. Felt his guilt as Megatronus yelled at him, and the sadness after he had hit him.

He felt his numbness as he and Tor ran that day, right into Vice’s clutches.

He spark flew as he felt Orion’s desperation as he tried to escape, his pain as he was beaten and captured…and the solar-cycles of agony that followed.

Megatronus cried out with Orion’s shame as he overloaded for Vice, his self-loathing as he held his glossa between his denta ready for death, and his terror as Tor tortured until he was only the pet, and was raped painfully afterwards, his frame finally giving in ready to bare his spark to the monsters and then the POWER came.

He felt Orion’s confusion, and heard the voice leading him to Hook’s. Felt his panic as he ran, broken, and exhausted until he found his love, and screamed for him through the night.

He trembled as Orion tried to leave, even as he didn’t want to, and his awe as Megatronus begged him to stay, his confession of love, there, and as they rest upon the floor of the wash room, huddled together.

Finally feeling fear as Megatronus penetrated him so harshly, not for himself, but for his love…

….

The world came back to them as their bond sealed, tears of coolant running from both of their optics.

“I am yours Megatronus.” Orion whispered gently.

“As I am yours Orion,” Megatronus groaned, his hips sliding forward once more, Orion writhing beneath him, their sparks still conjoined, emitting a glorious sparkling hue as they moved together.

Orion moaned loudly, his valve constricting tightly as his back chassis began to arch.

“Yes my love, my mate, overload for me, let me give you this pleasure!” Megatronus said huskily, feeling his own end approaching.

“Unnnnnuuuhhhh, I loooove yoooou!” Orion called as finally, his frame couldn’t hold it any longer, and he gave himself fully to the mech above him!

“Ohhh, Orion!” Megatronus lurched forward once more, feeling Orion’s inner cables spasm around him and he released all of himself within the smaller mech.

Megatronus held himself slightly above his love, his arms shaking with the effort as his cooling systems caught up with his burning frame. Orion lay beneath him, his optics shuttered as he too vented wildly.

The silver bot finally pushed himself up, pulling his spike from Orion’s swollen valve, making the little bot moan lightly, and he closed first Orion’s spark chamber, then his own.

“I will be right back love,” Megatronus whispered as he moved to one of the few boxes of supplies they had saved for the base. He opened the one with the acid cloaks, and grabbing a few, laid them down along the floor, in the corner furthest from the energon slick corner where he had destroyed the vile Vice earlier.

He moved back over to Orion, and carefully picked up the smaller bot’s exhausted frame, groaning inwardly as he felt the fresh energon that covered Orion’s back plates. He wished they had a wash down here, but he did have some medical wipes amidst the base’s supplies.

“Orion, I am going to lay you on your side, and clean you up, is that alright?” Suddenly Megatronus vented in surprise as he felt Orion’s acceptance through his EM field.

He had never allowed any mech to get even slightly close to his field, always keeping it tight, hidden. It was such a strange, and yet welcoming feeling.

**_I will never be alone again…_ **

Megatronus found himself smiling as he laid his love down on the makeshift berth.

He went along grabbing the flexmesh and cleansing oil, working carefully to clean Orion as well as he could. He cleaned himself as well, his chassis, faceplates, and the lubricant along his hip plating.

Finally, exhausted from the day’s chaos, he curled up next to Orion who was already deep into recharge.

**_This poor mech, not a day of peace for him in so long… Primus, please, please,  give us time to heal. I know we have so much to do, and there will be so many other challenges, but… let us rest, just for a little while._ **

Megatronus felt the warmth through his bond as Orion rolled over, facing him, his smaller servo reaching out searching, and Megatronus caught it with his own.

The two bots made a perfect circle as they lay there, servos intertwined between them, exhausted, injured, but utterly content.


	13. Lasting Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... just as a reminder, it has only been a little more than 1 day??? Since Orion's escape. Everybody is still reeling with all that chaos. I will definitely be getting to the iconic moment of their transformation into Optimus, and Megatron, but that will be for a few chapters yet. I want Megatron's descent to be legit, and palpable. Something people can look at and be like, "Fuck yeah, I totally get why he went fucking crazy!" At least, I am gonna try. So anyways here is this chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Soundwave returned after a few breems, near midday.  Megatronus was awake instantly as he sensed the smaller bot, Orion moaned as he recharged, reminding Megatronus to reign in his bond’s field.

Soundwave stumbled in, his frame looking utterly exhausted, energon covering a good deal of him, his mask still open, and shattered.

Megatronus lifted himself up, careful to not wake Orion, and walked over to his oldest friend. His optics narrowed at the damaged bot, his spark aching knowing he was responsible for some of it.

“I deeply regret what I did to you Soundwave, thank you, truly, for helping Orion. Without your help, I … I do not know if he would have been able to get through to me.” Megatronus bowed his helm in respect to the smaller bot.

“Soundwave apologizes for inadequacy, Lord Megatronus.” Soundwave’s blue optics fell to the ground. Without his mask, his emotions were far more visible, and Megatronus was certain that destroyed the bot in a dark way.

“No Soundwave, that fragger almost had all of us.” The silver bot growled, his servos tightening into fists. Suddenly Orion whimpered behind him.

**_Fragging bond… I need to get used to this._ **

Soundwave peered around Megatronus at the recharging bot, then back at Megatronus. A small smile graced his lips.

“Bonded?”

Megatronus couldn’t help but smile broadly, his spark singing within him, “Yes.”

“Appropriate mate, Lord Megatronus. Strong, intelligent, loyal.”

Megatronus looked back at his love, “Oh Soundwave, those, and so much more. Now,” he turned back to the exposed mech. “Do you have any spare masks?”

“Affirmative, slave quarters.” Soundwave turned his helm, the smile gone now, and his optics cloudy.

“After Rev arrives, I shall grab it for you, so you do not need to walk the streets, as you are.”

“Gratitude extended Lord Megatronus.” Soundwave’s helm turned back to him, the slight smile returning.

“It is the least I could do as I am the cause of it.” Megatronus waved his servo dismissively. “Why don’t you settle in, and start checking on those new leads of revolutionary groups. I will meet with Rev outside so hopefully, if things get bad, you and Orion can work together if he makes it past me. You both made a good team against me, even as broken as you both are.”

Soundwave looked at him flatly, and Megatronus laughed loudly. “My Soundwave, is that sarcasm I see? How often do you look at me like that normally?”

Soundwave’s optics widened for just a moment, a blue blush crossing his cheek plates, before he merely scowled and made his way to the back of the building. He grabbed a datapad, and pulled up a chair closely to Orion.

Megatronus couldn’t help but be grateful for the quiet mech. Not only was he his oldest friend, but he was fiercely protective of Orion, even if it was Megatronus that he had to protect the little mech from.

Megatronus made his way out of the splintered doorway, kneeling in the sands beneath him, as he waited for Rev to appear.

As he waited he couldn’t help but marvel at his newfound awareness of Orion. He could feel his mate’s field even here. Soft, and in pleasant recharge.

**_I have a bonded mate…_ **

The thought struck him suddenly. He knew, of course, but now he was reeling as his processor caught up with the truth of it.

**_I am bonded…to Orion. Bonded._ **

Megatronus’s optics fell to the sands below, his spark beating in excitement, and uncertainty.

**_I am bonded, to another mech, a mech I would kill for, have killed for, I would die for, but…_ **

Bonded mates rarely survived if their bond mate was killed. Entwining a mech’s very being with another’s had its fallbacks.

**_Have I just signed a death warrant for Orion?_ **

Megatronus knew the Senate wanted him dead, his last fight in the arena, and that monster Vice was enough proof of that. Orion had already suffered greatly from loving him, and now he was bonded to him?

Megatronus growled, his servos fisting besides him, **_What have I done?_**

Megatronus thought of how Orion wanted to leave him when he came back, and he had _begged_ him to stay. He wanted to say it was only because Orion had been so broken already but truly, it had been for him. He had even said so in the wash room, he didn’t want to be alone, _he_ didn’t want to be _numb and empty_!

**_I selfishly kept him in harm’s way! He could have left, disappeared with Ratchet, or Alpha Trion, and now…_ **

Megatronus was pulled from his pondering by the sound of voices coming his way.

**_Voices, as in plural?_ **

Standing rigidly, Megatronus suddenly wished he had grabbed the laser knife from the floor before he came out. His frame turned slightly, optics on the entrance tunnel, gauging his time to retrieve it, only to hear the familiar roars of Ratchet echoing off the tunnel walls.

**_Oh scrap…_ **

Megatronus eased his frame as a trio of bots came around the bend within the entrance tunnel. Ratchet was seemingly arguing with Rev over the practical uses of flux cored arc welding comparatively to the apparent instability of metal inert gas welding, Rev was shaking his helm, and Alpha Trion merely smiled, his optics peering around him as they entered the vast chamber that held the building.

“Listen youngling, I know what I am taking about, who is the mech here that operates on living bots, not brass pieces of machinery.”

Rev scoffed, “Listen Doc, I don’t mean any disrespect, but I don’t just work on hunks of junk! You gotta be real careful with the pieces I make, otherwise, just like any bot, it could explode right in your fragging faceplates! It is delicate work!”

“Arrrgh, you remind me of Wheeljack, slagger insists he doesn’t just make scrap that blows up, but innovation, hahaha, you’d like him kid.” Ratchet laughed.

“I think I would! Ah! Megatronus, I have a surprise for you mate! I heard Orion is back too! That’s fragging awesome news.” Rev smiled as he approached the silver mech, a small bundle swinging from his servo.

“You!” Ratchet pushed forward, his small digit pointing up at Megatronus’s chest plates. “Running off with Orion, even though I haven’t been able to put him back TOGETHER!? What were you thinking you stupid aft!? He needs medical care and…” Ratchet stopped, his optics running over Megatronus critically.

“You’re newly wounded… ORION!? What happened!? Where is he!?” Ratchet peered behind the former gladiator at the shattered doorway, and bolted inside.

Megatronus vented slowly, noticing Alpha Trion’s optics on him. “We were ambushed, by the monster that, that captured Orion.”

Alpha Trion nodded slightly, “Does he still function?”

Megatronus growled, “I sliced the fragger in half, from waist to helm.”

The bearded mech nodded once more as he moved past Megatronus, “Well done Megatronus.”

The silver mech raised his optical ridge watching the older mech for a moment, before turning to Rev.

The smaller blue bot peered at him, faceplates grim, “What happened to the little mech, Megatronus?”

Megatronus invented, **_How can I be assured this mech isn’t a traitor? What would keep him from lying? Then again, his work on the t-cogs seemed to remain a secret, even from Grindor, and Soundwave… perhaps he would just have to gamble with this mech?_**

“Where to begin Rev, come, let us walk for a bit, I will tell you what has occurred within the last few solar-cycles, and you can show me your surprise.” Megatronus led the smaller mech away from their base, and began to tell the dark tale that had led Orion back to them.

……………

Ratchet moaned inwardly as he caught sight of Orion’s mangled frame once more.

**_Slagging idiot, Orion! You should have waited to leave!_ **

Ratchet noticed the lithe black, and blue bot that had stood once he had entered, “Relax kid, I am Orion’s… medic. I just want to see how he is doing. I am Ratchet,” the medic turned as he heard Alpha Trion enter, “and that is Alpha Trion, we are friends.”

“Designation Soundwave.” The bot bowed slightly, and moved to another part of the base, settling in a different chair, going back to studying the datapad he held.

Ratchet’s optics narrowed slightly at the mech’s monotone voice, and simplistic reply. He was almost certain it was a result of some kind of trauma, and he shook his helm.

**_Who knows what kind of horrors these kids have had to endure, Primus._ **

He knelt then, peering at the new damage over Orion’s frame. His back plates were covered in even more dents, and cuts, especially near his shoulders. His whip lashes had reopened as well, some lazily leaking thin streams of energon.

“Fraggin idiot kid.” Ratchet mumbled as he took out one of his tools, a small silver box with a screen upon it, and scanned Orion’s recharging frame.

The list of error messages seemed unending, and Ratchet forced himself to stop shaking.

“Ratchet?” Alpha Trion called gently behind him.

“I know he can’t stand Hook’s, but I can’t treat him here. We need to bring him back to that scrap heap of a med bay.” Ratchet groaned as rummaged in his medical bag, pulling a syringe from inside. “I need to put him into stasis.”

He knelt closer, and gently inserted its point deep into Orion’s neck, slowly releasing the liquid into the inert mech.

“We need Megatronus’s help, I can’t carry him.” Ratchet pushed himself up, his optics never leaving Orion’s frame.

“I can carry him old friend,” Alpha Trion moved forward, his large servos gently shifting under Orion’s smaller frame, and lifted him with surprising ease.

Ratchet’s optics widened even more, **_Who knew the old fragger was so strong!?_**

Ratchet turned to the monotone bot in the corner, realizing he had been watched the entire time. “When Megatronus comes back, could you let him know where we are?”

The younger mech merely nodded, and Ratchet made his way to the ruined exit, “Tell Megatronus this place needs a med bay. A med bay, berths… or something akin to it, power, and a wash room. If he gets those things, I can supply the tools, and medicines.”

Both Soundwave’s, and Alpha Trion’s optics grew, “Are, are you not returning to Iacon old friend?” Tion inquired, his helm tilted slighty.

Ratchet looked at Orion’s ruined frame once more, “I am not leaving Orion alone again Trion. Never again.”

“Gratitude extended Ratchet.” Soundwave’s strange voice tore Ratchet from his dark thoughts, and he turned his helm to the black and blue mech.

“Thank me once I get you kids to stop hurting so fragging much. Soundwave, right? You’re injured kid. I will return once I get Orion fixed up with some supplies to help you with, or you could come with us?”

The darker mech unconsciously brought a servo to his shattered mask , his optics dropping to the floor, “Soundwave will await medic here.”

Ratchet frowned; **_This kid definitely has been through some slag…_**

“Alright kid, alright. Uh, not to pry, but you obviously have a mask on correct? Model  158JX, if I am not mistaken. I have a few in my supplies, newer models if I am recognizing the frame around your helm. I can grab some if you want?”

Soundwave’s optics grew wide, a small smile upon his faceplates. “Thank you, Ratchet. I would, greatly appreciate that.” The young bot turned his helm then, moving back to his chair in the dark corner.

Ratchet smiled, the bot’s sudden articulation warming his spark. “No problem kid. Like I said, thank me once I help take some of you kid’s pain away.” With that he followed Alpha Trion out, beginning the long journey to Hook’s.

………………………

 Megatronus met with both Rev and Grindor that day, neither seemed to be untrustworthy, but he had been wrong before. The silver mech decided to just be more cautious with his faith in them.

Rev’s surprise was a finished, fully operational t-cog! He had three finished thus far, and Megatronus was ecstatic. They both decided on Orion being the first mech to receive one as he truly knew how to use it and, without his sacrifice, they wouldn’t have them in the first place.

It was late into the night when he returned from his meetings with the two other mechs, and his frame was exhausted, his spark longing to lie down next to Orion, and wrap up with his love, and fall blissfully into recharge.

When he entered the base he found Orion gone, but Ratchet was there, tending to Soundwave’s numerous wounds, he had even brought a new face mask somehow.

**_How long have I been away? Where is Orion?_ **

Ratchet cast the silver mech a side glance as he continued his welding, “You’re next kid. I want to check those dents on your helm. Soundwave tells me you fell unconscious because of them.”

Megatronus nodded absentmindedly, his optics falling to the makeshift berth he had created for Orion and himself.

Ratchet caught his gaze, “Orion is at Hook’s. I couldn’t deal with his level of damage here. I was telling Soundwave, that you need to build me a med bay, with a wash rack. It will come in handy in the coming solar-cycles.”

Megatronus gaped slightly at that, “Are, are you staying Ratchet?”

“You’re Fragging Right I Am!” Ratchet yelled, turning from his welding. “I also must congratulate you on your BOND, Megatronus. “

The silver bot froze, his optics wide with fear. **_How can this little mech instill more fear within me than all of the horrors I have faced in my life?_**

“Uh, well, uhhh, thank you?” Megatronus spouted out sheepishly.

“You will be lucky not to have sparked him, you fragging idiot!” Ratchet’s helm turned, his optics narrowed as he held the still flaming tool within his servo, its burning blue light reflecting off of the medic’s helm ominously.

“Sparked!?” Megatronus gaped, “Could, could he be…?”

“Yes, but I won’t be able to tell for a few a while!” Ratchet’s voice turned to a  growl, and Megatronus felt his frame cowering before the small medic, even as his spark sang with possibilities.

“So, Orion, we, could have a sparkling!? Together?” Megatronus wondered, his processor spinning.

Ratchet glared at the larger bot, yet, as he saw naught but wonder within the other’s optics, his anger dissipated and all he could feel was sadness for him, and Orion.

“Having a sparkling during a revolution is not a very rational decision Megatronus, never mind… the dangers of having one in such a way…”

The way Ratchet’s voice lowered caused Megatronus to peer at the older bot curiously. There was evident pain behind the words.

Megatronus nodded silently, his processor still whirling within his helm, “I do love him Ratchet, I promise. I love him, so deeply…”

Ratchet nodded, his helm turned back to Soundwave’s repairs, “I know kid… I know. Yet you need to ask yourself, do you want a life for yourself, or do you want to give one to thousands of others? I suggest you make a decision quickly and, I fear, you won’t be able to have both.”

The younger mech opened his mouth to argue yet, recalled his own doubts earlier that day, and fell silent.

“He, he feels like home Ratchet…” Megatronus sat in one of the dilapidated chairs in the base, his optics half shuttered as he stared at his twisting servos. “I have never had a home, a spot on the street, or slave quarters but, never a home. Orion, he feels like what I imagine a home would feel like. Warm, welcoming, some mech there to hold you after a hard day, or… or to laugh with as you tell foolish stories.” Megatronus held his helm in his servos suddenly, his spark heavy, and dark.

“I, I want that so badly Ratchet. I do, selfishly… I want it.” Megatronus hung his helm as his optics began to burn with coolant. **_How can this mech make me feel so young?_**

Ratchet finished his last weld on Soundwave, patting the mech, smiling, before he turned to Megatronus. “Orion has given me the same, since I met him. I, I almost gave up on the idea of a _home_ , a family… Then this little innocent sparkling came into my life and, suddenly, there it was.” Ratchet smiled remembering Orion as the little bouncing sparkling he used to be. Though his spark clenched painfully as he remembered the wounds he had, had to weld earlier on the younger mech.

“Megatronus, Orion is… Orion is different, and I don’t mean in a biased way, though I concur with that as well but, he, isn’t like any mech I have ever known, or sparkling. It, it is hard to explain.” Ratchet shook his helm, struggling with his words.

Megatronus raised his helm suddenly, in his processor’s optic he remembered seeing how Orion had escaped from Tor, and Vice through their bond. “I know Ratchet, I saw it, when we bonded. How he escaped, that, that power…”

Ratchet stared at the younger mech, his frame frozen, “What do you mean Megatronus?”

The silver mech stood, his helm lowered in thought, “That power, he, he blasted the slag out of the room he was caught in Ratchet. He killed Tor with it. It, it was like nothing I have ever seen. I saw his frame glow, and then he extended a servo, and BOOM! Those wretched mechs went flying through the walls! OH, and there was a voice! A voice that led him through the city, back to Hook’s. Something that knew we would be there!”

Megatronus raised his helm, his optics deadly serious, “I saw, or, experienced it all Ratchet. I swear!”

Ratchet felt his engine stall, his spark shrinking. Yes, he had heard about some grand path for Orion from Alpha Trion thousands of times, but he always saw Orion as just a normal sparkling regardless. Yet, hearing Megatronus explain this, this power made that path of destiny all the more realistic, and terrifying.

**_What if Orion truly is some prophetic mech? Oh Primus, don’t do that to him, not him…_ **

Ratchet forced a smile, as he shook his helm, “I wouldn’t worry too much Megatronus. We can talk to Alpha Trion about it at another time, for now let’s get you… Megatronus?” Ratchet’s optics widened as he watched the silver mech suddenly grab at his chest plates, his vocalizer emitting a terrible groan.

“MEGATRONUS!? What is WRONG!?” Ratchet rushed to the hunched mech, Soundwave following suit, grabbing the other side of the silver mech.

“ORION! Something is wrong with Orion! He is terrified!” Megatronus’s strangled voice answered. The larger mech suddenly turned, and ran out of the building.

Ratchet felt his spark freeze within him as he dropped his tools and ran after the silver mech, Soundwave following.

**_Primus, he came out of stasis early!_ **

……………..

Orion groaned peacefully, his arm stretching out, searching for Megatronus. Not only did he find nothing but cold air, but his arm felt, restrained?

**_Restrained?_ **

Orion’s optics flew open and woke to a nightmarish place. Broken berths lined the walls, medical equipment scattered around him, and there were an assortment of wires attached to his frame.

**_No. Nooo! NOOOOOO! I am back, it was a DREAM! IT WAS ALL A DREAM!_ **

Orion reeled in absolute terror! He instantly began ripping the wires from his arms and chassis, ignoring the energon that sprayed from where they had been connected, and the sudden blaring alarms of the equipment around him.

**_FRAGGIN ALARMS, he is going to know, they will KNOW! MOVE ORION! RUN!_ **

A door opened in the front of the room as Orion flung himself off the berth, and two bots rushed out yelling something.

Orion didn’t give them a chance to move further as he picked up the closest screaming monitor and threw it right at them, catching the taller one off guard as the heavy machine slammed into his chassis, knocking him down. The smaller mech gaped as Orion roared, throwing himself directly at his smaller frame.

“Orion! NO!” The little mech yelled as they crashed into the wall behind him. The larger mech wasted no time, and lobbed his fist forward as hard as he could into the smaller mech’s helm! The metal crunched beneath his servo, the plating cracking from the force, and the small mech fell limp, deep in stasis.

**_ONE DOWN!_ **

Orion turned his blazing, mismatched optics on the larger mech who had pulled himself up. His chassis had a shallow gash across it that was leaking energon.

Orion growled darkly at the mech, vents wildly trying to cool his overheated frame, his stance tense, defensive.

**_I need a weapon, I need a …!_ **

Orion peered down at the smaller frame at his pedes. He grinned manically as he grabbed the small frame with both servos. He was amazed at how the mech seemed to weigh nothing, even though it was nearly his size, and with a scream chucked the bot into the bigger mech!

Both of the mech’s fell over once more, knocking into the nearby berths, and falling hard onto the floor with a resounding crash.

Orion’s frantic optics scanned the room, finding some scalpels on a tray in the little room to his right. He rushed forward fisting a few desperately, completely unaware, as they cut deeply into his servo.

He rushed back out into the wretched lab room, stalking up to the struggling larger bot. He was trapped between two berths, and had the unconscious smaller mech holding him down as he lay across the mech’s chest plates.

**_I have to make sure he can’t find me again, I, I need to…_ **

Orion’s bleeding servo shook as he brought the scalpels up, watching the larger mech as he screamed some nonsense at him.

**_I have too; I have to take his spark! I won’t be free! I WILL NEVER BE FREE IF I DON’T!_ **

Orion’s servos shook as he joined them over his helm, the handful of scalpels glistening in the dim lights of the torture chamber!

**_I HAVE TO!_ **

Orion moaned brokenly, his entire frame shaking as his arms began their descent.


	14. Dark Promise

“ORION STOP!” A new, roaring voice sounded from behind him, pausing his servos just a moment before they continued on their path of destruction.

“ORION NO! THAT’S ALPHA TRION! STOP! Frag it… **PET**! STOP NOW!” Megatronus screamed desperately!

The reaction was instantaneous; Orion’s servos fell, immediately dropping the scalpels, the little knives clattering below him.

 The smaller mech turned, a huge smile on his faceplate’s, and his optics glowed lovingly up at the silver mech’s petrified ones.

“Of course, Master! Anything for you Master!” With that Orion rushed towards the larger mech, his smaller arms wrapping around Megatronus’s waist.

Ratchet, who had been behind Megatronus the whole time stared horrified at Orion’s nuzzling, mewling frame.

“Oh Primus… Oh Orion… my poor, sweet Orion…” Ratchet moaned, his optics rising to look at Megatronus.

The great silver mech’s faceplates were cold, and deadly calm. His optics though, they blazed with fury and terror, as he pet Orion’s helm with shaking servos.

Orion lifted his helm, his optics large, and innocent to everything that had happened, his only thoughts were on his Master’s happiness. “Was I good Master? We are together now, everything will be ok!”

Megatronus nodded numbly, as he pulled Orion’s helm back to his chest plates,  

“Ratchet,” Megatronus’s voice was quiet and gritty, “Perhaps you should go check on Hook, and Alpha Trion?”

The medic nodded as he made his way around the two younger bots, kneeling alongside Hook’s frame. Both he and Alpha Trion gently lifted the unconscious mech, placing him on one of the less broken berths.

“I am alright old friend,” Trion waved Ratchet’s servos away as he pulled himself up, his sad blue optics on Orion.

The two older mech’s stared at their ward, once their shared sparkling, as he held tightly to Megatronus’s frame.

Ratchet’s helm dropped, his optics burning, “He almost killed you Trion. He… if we didn’t get here in time…”

“I know old friend, I… I know.  He didn’t mean to Ratchet. We knew he couldn’t stand it here. We are to blame for this, not, not Orion.”

“Master, why are you crying!?” Orion’s, or, the pet’s, voice climbed, terror and shame in his spark as he watched his Master’s frame start to hitch and shake.

Megatronus merely held him tighter, his spark breaking within him, “I don’t know what to do… I can’t fix this. How, how do I fix this!? I can’t, I CAN’T CALL HIM PET!”

“Master?” The pet’s optics pleaded for understanding.

**_What have I done to upset Master so!? I don’t want him to feel pain! I need to make him happy!_ **

The pet grasped his Master’s servo from his helm, and placed it across it throat cables, tightening his servo around the other’s.

“NO ORION!” Megatronus ripped his servo away, his great frame stumbling back.

The pet began to shake, not understanding ! “Master hurt me! I want it! You will feel better, like always, they can watch! I don’t mind.”

“ARRRRGH, NO ORION! Ratchet, DO SOMETHING!? PLEEEEASE!” Megatronus moaned as Orion shook wretchedly in front of him.

Ratchet watched the terrible scene in horror, but began to step forward only to have Orion’s optics flare as he approached.

“Master please don’t send me away, I love you!” Orion’s servos grasped at the larger mech desperately, trying to move away from the approaching medic.

“I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!” Megatronus roared, the walls around the clinic shook with its ferocity.

Ratchet held his servos up to the two bots before him, “Megatronus, you need to calm down, that isn’t going to help anything.”

“FRAG YOU Ratchet! You know what I am feeling through our bond!? You know how desperately he wants me to HURT HIM!? He LONGS for IT Ratchet! LIVES FOR IT! I can feel it… I … need to go!” Megatronus turned and threw the door open, rushing past Soundwave’s silent form, and out into the night.

“Slag it all,” Ratchet whispered as he turned to Orion’s trembling frame, noting the wild look within the younger mech’s optics.

“Orion?” Ratchet stepped forward slowly just as the other mech bolted for the door.

Soundwave moved aside as Orion ran past, the red and blue mech’s helm turning left and right, searching desperately for his Master.

When he turned to see Ratchet exiting after him, he picked one direction, and he ran as fast as he could.

“NO! No, no, NO!” Ratchet’s fisted servo slammed into the building behind him, his venting wild, and spark chaotic.

**_Stop it Ratchet, calm down, this isn’t helping!_ **

Forcefully calming his fans, and easing his roaring engine, Ratchet turned to the masked mech next to him, “Soundwave, we need to find Megatronus. He is the only one that can calm Orion. Where, where do you think he went?”

Soundwave dropped his helm contemplating, “Estimated locations, base, Switches’ roof.”

“Ok, Uhh, I need to stay here and tend to these mech’s. Can you gather that Rev kid, and Grindor… I think his name was? We need to find him, and then, find Orion. Could you help me, please?”

“Affirmative Ratchet.” With that Soundwave turned on his pedes, and went about his task.

“Oh Primus… let us find them before something terrible happens.” Ratchet shook his helm as he made his way back into Hook’s med bay.

……………………….

The pet ran fast, his healed wounds, and welded seams helping him cover ground easily, yet, he had no idea where he was, or how to find his Master.

There were darker mechs that called to him from shadows, promises of help, slipping through their lips, yet they scared him. They did not feel as safe as his silver Master, in fact, none of his other Masters had made him feel so safe, so loved… until this Master had run from him.

**_I don’t understand what I did…_ **

The pet moaned miserably, gaining the attention of some larger mechs that were gathered within the shadows nearby, the pet tried to lower his helm and just make it by them but one of the largest mechs stepped out into his path.

The pet cowered slightly, his helm shrinking into his shoulders, making the hulking mech laugh gently.

“Hello there pretty bot, what are you doing out so late, and so alone?” His large servo reached forward, lightly caressing the smaller mech’s helm.

“Please, I am looking for my Master, I lost him.” The pet whispered, pulling his frame back from the large mech, his spark whirling inside him. These were not his Master’s friends, they were not good, he needed to go.

“Your Master, little one? What is your Master’s designation? I can help find him for you. Me and the boys here know almost every mech in Kaon.” The huge mech’s voice sounded kind, but his optics were steely, cold, and predatory.

“Uhh, he is just Master…” The pet looked around him as some of the other mechs from the group surrounded him further, his frame shaking more than ever.

“Just master huh? Well, come with us little mech. We will find him together.” The large mech started to grab at his arm, but the pet pulled back, his processor swirling. Something was happening in his spark, he was growing angry, but pet couldn’t be angry… he was never angry.

The large mech growled slightly, his friends coming closer, “I ain’t gonna ask again little mech.” Once more his servo reached out, the pet tried to jump back, but his back merely bounced off of one of the bots behind him, the mech before him grabbing onto his wrist securely.

Orion’s optics snapped up, fury in his spark, “Let. Me. Go.”

“Huh, little mech has claws all of a sudden, eh?” The hulking mech before him pulled Orion close, yanking his wrist painfully as the others laughed. Orion glared at the large mech as he merely smiled.

“I DO believe the mech asked you to let him go. Are all the mech’s in Kaon as rude as you or are you just a _special_ case?” An unknown voice broke their staring contest as all of the bots in the circle turned to find three mechs walking their way.

They were handsome, clean looking bots that definitely looked out of place walking the streets in Kaon. The wings that shimmered on their backs clearly identified them as casted, perhaps highly so, given their gleam.

The brute that held Orion growled at the approaching flight frames, “Frag off pretty boys, this ain’t your business.”

The middle seeker stopped, a smile on his faceplates as he raised his arm, immediately transforming it into a rifle, and leveled the sleek weapon directly at the stunned mech’s helm, “Watch your glossa you uncasted Pit spawn, or I may get insulted.”

Orion’s optics widened, only the highest castes, three through one, could have weapon mods! Who were these mechs, and what were they doing here?

The dark mechs immediately backed off, the largest letting go of Orion’s wrist, slowly moving away, his servos raised before him.

“A’right,a’right, we are going. No need for weapons sir.” With one last glare at Orion, the three hulking mechs stomped off to find their next victim.

Orion merely stood rubbing his aching wrist as he watched them go. When he turned back to the three flight frames he stifled a yelp, finding the one that had spoken right next to him!

“Are you alright?” The seeker inquired softly, his optics scanning Orion’s frame, his lips frowning.

“I, I am. Uhh, thank you for your help… sir.” Orion bowed slightly at the higher caste.

“Pffft, no need to bow, I merely cannot stand bullies. Are you sure you are alright? I heard you say you were looking for… your master? Does, does he do this to you?” The stranger gestured to Orion’s scars and freshly welded frame, his optics sympathetic.

“Master…?” Orion swallowed hard. His frame began to shake as he realized he had no idea how he had gotten out here! He remembered lying down with Megatronus after they had bonded but… what was he doing out here!? When had it become night!?

**_I had another episode!?  Where is Megatronus!? What did I do!?_ **

The flyer looked over two his two companions, as Orion grabbed his spinning helm, before turning back to Orion’s shivering frame. “I am sorry for your predicament friend. I understand what it is like to have little control when it comes to monsters.” His optics softened as he smiled grimly at Orion.

“I… I am sorry.” Orion whispered out, not sure what to say. The whole meeting of this mech being a strange situation in the first place. Why was this upper caste being so kind to him, why would he care what had befallen some random mech he found in the dark streets of Kaon?

“ORION!” Orion turned swiftly, Megatronus’s booming voice jolting him from his thoughts. Seeing the silver mech made his spark flitter in joy, and apprehension, as he remembered how he had made his way to this odd scenario.

“Megatronus…” Orion whispered, noticing how the seekers suddenly straightened, almost coming to attention before the approaching mech.

Megatronus felt his spark sing when he finally found his love. He had gone back to Hook’s almost immediately, chastising himself for his weakness and leaving when Orion obviously needed him most, just to find Orion had run off, during his EPISODE!

He had searched everywhere for the little mech frantic, when he had suddenly felt Orion’s fear! Following his bond, he finally found him, standing in some random street, speaking with three strange looking mechs.

Megatronus’s optics scanned over the three strange bots before turning to Orion, hesitant to touch the shaking mech, noting how Orion’s field was almost untouchable as it was pulled in so tight. “Are you alright Orion?” Megatronus whispered, wishing he could hold the smaller bot tightly.

“I am fine Megatronus, thank you.” Orion’s helm stayed lowered, his optics burning into the ground between them.

The way the scarred mech reacted to the larger mech made the flyer burn with fury, “Is this that master you spoke of Orion?”

“I AM NO MECH’S MASTER!” Megatronus roared at the stranger, Orion jumped at his mate’s fury, Megatronus’s field near sparking around them. Apparently even the seeker could feel his rage as he backed away quickly, his trine mates stepping closer, their servos twitching, but not transforming.

“My apologies mighty Megatronus, I merely, was concerned for your friend Orion is all. He seems to be rather, broken, and he was looking for some master of his, one that I believe aided in bringing the poor mech to this state.”  The seeker bowed to Megatronus, as did his companions.

Megatronus raised his optical ridge at the trio, “He did, and he was, until I ended his wretched spark. Orion is just,” He turned his helm towards his mate, spark aching as Orion continued to avoid his optics. “Orion is healing, we shall leave it at that. Who are you three, and why are you in Kaon?”

The seeker smiled suddenly, pulling himself up once more, “I am Starscream great Megatronus. My companions are Thundercracker, and Skywarp. We are in Kaon looking for you actually. We have been inspired by your words great Megatronus, and we have come to join your cause.”

Megatronus scowled in doubt, “Why? You are obviously higher caste, why would you possibly feel the need to join some uncasted rebellion?”

“Ahh great one, it is not just one for the uncasted! There are mechs suffering through all castes that have been affected by the filth that inhabits our glorious senate.” Starscream sneered grimly. “I have personally been introduced to their cruelty numerous times, especially Proteus’s infatuations.”

Megatronus’s optics narrowed, “Can you not challenge him through your judicial courts?”

Starscream scoffed, his arms wrapping around himself almost defensively, “Though I may be higher caste he is one of the highest ranking officials in Cybertron. Even my own Sire did not believe my claims. Do you truly think this twisted justice system would? No. To even speak against that rotten fragger is enough to have even the highest casted citizens murdered. So,” Starscream raised his helm back to Megatronus, his optics blazing, “my companions and I decided, justice could be found in our own servos, by helping the glorious Megatronus in his revolution against the tyranny of those twisted courts.”

Starscream bowed once more, his companions following suit.

Megatronus hummed, his processor swirling, “How do I know you are not just some spy for the senate? I have had some already, and grow exceptionally less tolerant of strangers. Especially high casted ones.”

Starscream pulled himself up proudly, ”Well mighty Megatronus, perhaps we shall earn your trust in time, for now though, please accept these gifts as a show of our hopeful allegiance.” The seeker motioned to his companion Thundercracker who opened his subspace producing a sleek, beautifully crafted blaster.

Both Orion and Megatronus’s optics bulged at the sight, one out of trepidation, the other wonder.

Megatronus reached out, grasping the remarkable weapon tightly. It was the perfect size for his servo, and balanced beautifully, almost as if the weapon had been made for him and him alone.

“It is wonderful, “Megatronus’s voice filled with awe as he turned the blaster this way and that.

Starscream smiled wider, “I am so very honored you approve mighty Megatronus. There are four more crates, pending on your approval of our joining your Decepticons mighty Megatronus.”

“Decepticons?” Megatronus asked looking intrigued.

“Four more!?” Orion’s optics held fear in them, he tried to look up to his love, but Megatronus was focused solely on the flyer before him.

 Starscream looked between the two bots, “Yes, that is what all of the holovids have been calling your group. Did you not know? There is nothing but chatter on the news of the rising Deceptions’ Revolution.”

Megatronus looked to Orion quickly, “No, I have been rather, busy recently. This must be a new development. I will need to ask Soundwave to investigate.” The silver mech moved to hand the gun back to the seeker, but the smaller mech waved his servos away.

“That, is a gift great Megatronus, regardless if you take us. Call it a show of appreciation for merely listening to my tale. The weapons, and also comm links, shall be presented when, or, if you give us the honor to join your cause.”

Orion flared his bond slightly, causing Megatronus to finally look at him. His love’s optics looked strange for a moment, vivid and predatory, before he blinked, the hungry look gone leaving only kindness and patience.

“May we speak for a moment, before… before you decide?” Orion gestured towards the trio of mechs.

“Of course Orion, excuse us for a moment Starscream, I must speak with my bond mate over this.”

Starscream’s optics widened, peering at Orion with new found interest before bowing. "Take your time Megatronus.” The seeker turned and him, and his companions walked off a bit to give the two mates their privacy.

After they were out of range, Megatronus’s demeanor changed, and Orion could the other's field fill with worry, and love. “Are you sure you are alright Orion? I am, am so very sorry I wasn’t… that I failed you tonight.”

Orion narrowed his optics, thousands of questions fleeting through his processor, he bowed his helm once more tightening his own field close to him. “I don’t know what happened, Megatronus. Last I knew I was recharging with you and then, I woke up in the street, some huge mechs surrounding me. If it weren’t for Starscream I don’t know if…”

“WHAT!?” Megatronus’s voice echoed around them as his helm scanned the dark streets furiously.

“They are gone, Starscream scared them off with his gun.” Orion assured the larger mech quickly.

Megatronus watched him for a moment, before turning his helm to where the trio stood down the street. “I am liking this mech more and more by the klik.”

Orion felt his spark clench slightly, as he felt Megatronus’s bond warm as he spoke of the seeker.

**_Am I jealous? That is foolish, he is just appreciating Starscream’s help, that is all…_ **

Orion shook his helm, “Megatronus, guns though? Weapons? Is that, truly necessary?”

Megatronus turned back to him, his optics hard, “Orion, you personally know what evils the senate is capable of, what any mech is capable of. I do not think it is a bad thing to be armed when, or if we must face those evils once more. If you had a weapon the night Vice caught you, I imagine your experience would have been vastly different.” Megatronus’s voice had lowered darkly.

“I don’t know if I could ever just openly kill a mech Megatronus. Even Tor was, was an accident. I couldn’t…” Orion‘s retort fell away as a dark, and terrible, look came over Megatronus’s optics.

Megatronus pulled his field tight suddenly, looking away from the smaller mech, “Any mech is capable of darkness given the right circumstances Orion, even you.”

Orion’s spark froze, terror filling his optics, “Megatronus? What are you, did I… I hurt you again?”

Megatronus invented deeply, his processor spinning, what did he say? Should he tell Orion?

“No Orion, not me… you, argh, this isn’t the place to talk of this Orion.” Megatronus opened his field once more pleadingly.

“No… no… who, who did I hurt!? Who was it!? WHAT DID I DO!?” Orion couldn’t help but raise his voice, his servos trembling.

Megatronus sighed, “They are fine now Orion, you didn’t do any serious damage. Hook came out of stasis right after you left, and Alpha Trion merely has some bumps and scratches. I am certain neither of them blame you! You are still getting over your ordeal, we all understand!” As Megatronus continued talking, Orion’s optics grew wider and wider, coolant forming in their corners.

Megatronus cursed his lack of tack, “Frag it Orion! You were _tortured,_ and _abused_ for SEVEN solar-cycles! You can’t just expect yourself to come out of that unscathed!”

Orion merely nodded, his frame felt numb, and spark cold…

**_Hook and Alpha Trion? I hurt them… What, what did those monsters turn me into?_ **

Orion suddenly turned his helm towards the awaiting flyers.

“Take your guns Megatronus, I don’t want any other mech to go through what I did, or… or turn into what I am now because of it.”

Megatronus groaned brokenly at Orion’s pain, even a closely held Orion’s field was, their sparks were near one and the same, he could feel Orion’s agony, and self-loathing. “Orion, please don’t blame yourself…”

“AND next time I hurt some mech, I expect you to use one of those guns, and STOP ME MEGATRONUS!” Orion turned away from his love shame ripping through his frame, “No matter what… promise me?”

Megatronus’s servo rubbed his faceplates hard, “Orion I...”

“PROMISE ME!” Orion yelled, causing even the fliers to look over concerned.

“I promise to stop you Orion, but I will never hurt you again. You cannot ask that of me.”

Orion growled, his helm swinging back to glare at the larger mech, “And if I cannot be stopped with just words Megatronus, will you just watch as I… I KILL some mech!?

Megatronus moved closer to the shaking bot before him, “Orion, it will not get to that…”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW!?” Orion felt his fans start to whirl within him, his vents hitching as the budding coolant began to fall from his optics. “How do, do you know? How do you know I won’t just, fall into that monster, or that…that pet again! That I will dissolve one day, and all that will be left is one of THEM!? You have to promise me you will use any means necessary to stop me from hurting someone, pleeease Megatronus!”

Megatronus stopped his advance on the smaller mech, his denta clenched so tightly he was surprised they didn’t crack, “I promise to stop you Orion, but I WILL NEVER, hurt you again!”

Orion’s pleading optics changed suddenly growing cold, and dark, and it broke Megatronus’s spark. To see the once innocent, loving optics look at him like that, rage burned deep within him at those that took that glow away from this miraculous mech.

“Then you promise nothing, Megatronus.” With that Orion wiped his faceplates, standing tall once more making his way to the curious trio.

Megatronus vented deeply, his spark racing within him as he too made his way to the seekers.

Once close enough, the trio bowed to both of the mechs.

Orion smiled grimly, “Welcome to the Decepticons.”


	15. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, let me thank everyone that has commented, or left kudos on this story, mostly though, those that comment. I know it can be scary putting your opinion out there, and thank you to those brave enough to do so. You guys keeps me going. I appreciate all of the feedback I receive. This is technically only my second fanfiction ever. I am thrilled and... honored by all of your comments. 90% of the time I don't know what I am doing... so thank you! Umm, it is late but I want this out there, I apologize for errors. I will be editing thru the next 2 days. It is easier on my phone oddly. Either way, I hope you enjoy, even the beta version. :) You guys are awesome! hope you enjoy!

The night after meeting with the seekers, and once they had finished with bringing the new recruits to the base, Orion had mumbled about going to apologize to Hook and Alpha Trion, and he walked off without another word.

He was gone for so long Megatronus almost began to think he wouldn’t return, yet, instead of panicking, he busied himself with making room for the three new mechs within the base. Down one of the tunnels were two smaller buildings that used to hold supplies for the miners. Together Megatronus and the rest of his crew (each returning from their respective searches, happy to find out both Megatronus and Orion were safe) started to clean out the old crates and scrap from the two small buildings. One was to become a quarters for the seekers, and the other Ratchet’s makeshift med bay.

With the extra help, the mechs made short work of clearing out the buildings, even going as far as building some counters and cabinets in the clinic with the scrap they found. There were no berths in the buildings yet, but they would get to that eventually.

Finally, the team disbanded, Soundwave, Rev, and Grindor going to their respective quarters outside of the base, and the three seekers bundling up within their shed like room.

Starscream had thanked him profusely, before retiring. Exhausted, and the worry in his spark growing ever larger, Megatronus had just nodded, and made his way to the main building. Orion had still not returned.

The silver mech paced for a bit, read datapads for a while, and paced some more, finally he couldn’t take the silence any longer... he needed to do something!

Lowering his helm, Megatronus thought of the two buildings they had cleared out today. He knew there were more of them scattered about the tunnels, perhaps there would be one close enough that he and Orion could have a space for themselves as well?

Megatronus began walking; he did remember one tunnel in particular, and it wasn’t too far. It used to be an entrance, but was closed off once the majority of the eastern tunnels had been excavated. He remembered it also having a supply station, a small building, where the entering mechs would first grab their gear. It could work.

Smiling broadly Megatronus made his way to his future home, **_No, our home!_**

……………

Orion stood outside of Hook’s, his frame shivering as his spark coiled tightly within its chamber. He was terrified to face the two mechs he had hurt. What would he say? What could he say… sorry?

**_Yeah, Orion, that will work. Sorry I am insane and attacked you both. Maybe we can talk about this over a cube of energon?_ **

Orion shook his helm once more and gently turned the knob of Hook’s door, pushing it open before him.

As the gentle light of the clinic washed over him and he readjusted his optics light sensitivity, Orion found three pairs of optics staring at him.

Ratchet, Alpha Trion and Hook all were standing in the center of the clinic, apparently having been in a deep discussion when Orion stepped inside.

The dilapidated door almost seemed to crash closed behind Orion, and his frame jumped at the sound.

The mechs before him were silent as Orion’s optics went from one pair to the next. “I…” Orion started, realizing he had no idea what to say. Nothing, except maybe…

“I am sorry.” Orion’s frame began to shake once more, and his optics fell to the floor, “I am sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…so, so, so sorry!”

His optics burned as fresh coolant escaped them, his servos rising to his optics as his legs gave out from beneath him and he crumpled onto the floor, his vocalizer moaning in desperation.

Suddenly there were cool servos lightly sliding underneath him, lifting his smaller frame into a cradle. Orion’s burning optics looked up into Alpha Trion’s smiling blue ones. He saw no hate, resentment, or pity there, just love and understanding.

“I have truly turned to filth Alpha Trion.” Orion whispered brokenly, his frame curling into itself within the larger mech’s arms.

“No, no my friend, my ward. You are merely lost, and have been hurt deeply. Do not destroy yourself for the hatred within others. Rise above their venomous, wretched natures. You must Orion.” Alpha Trion tightened his arms around the smaller mech lovingly.

Orion vented out, his helm heavy within its own chaos. “Alpha Trion I don’t want to be special. I want to love, I want to live. I want to dream of life, of happiness.”

“I know dear one, yet, you are not meant for the simplicity of a peaceful life.” Trion held the smaller mech tightly.

“Then let me fall Trion… I have no desire to live a life just to wait so I can die appropriately.” Orion answered simply, his spark cold, and numb within him.

Alpha Trion vented out gently, his optics finding Hook, and Ratchet watching them. “I am going to take Orion on a walk with me for a bit, if it is alright to do so?”

Ratchet’s optics narrowed, but he nodded, “Of course Trion. I am going to get some recharge.”

Alpha Trion nodded and turned, leaving the building, Orion still in his arms.

They walked for a while, Orion silent, his mismatched optics open, but unfocused, and cloudy.

Finally Alpha Trion stopped and let Orion down, the smaller mech looked around him hazily. They appeared to be in the outskirts of Kaon, the vast desert that surrounded the city lay out before him.

Alpha Trion sat down, Orion following suit as the two bots took in the night’s splendor around them. Being so far from the inner city, the smog was less thick, and the twinkling stars could be seen high above.

“I want to travel the universe one day…” Orion broke the silence first, his helm tilted high, optics staring wide, and wondering into the sky above him.

Alpha Trion raised his helm as well, his dermas pulling into a small smile, “It is exceptionally vast, young one. A mech could get lost within its blackness.”

“I am already lost Trion, stuck on a small planet… I am already lost.” Orion growled softly, one of his pedes kicking at the ground.

Alpha Trion frowned, turning his helm to the smaller mech, “You are bonded with Megatronus now young one?”

Orion started at that, his optics growing wider, “Yes, yes I am.” The red and blue mech looked up at Trion suspiciously. “Is that not allowed for me as well?”

Trion invented slowly, “No, no, it is allowed Orion. You are not a prisoner of fate, purely, more fated than others.”

“Pffft, so you have said, or not said Trion… my entire life. Why can’t even I know what is to come?” Orion’s optics stared deep into Alpha Trion’s.

“Would you really like to Orion? Even if I were able to lay it all out for you, would you want that knowledge? To live, already knowing your path, to know the outcome of your life long before you have truly started it? Your path may not even come to pass more so than, you and Megatronus live happily ever-after.”

 The bearded mech turned his helm back to the stars, “I do so hope that is the case young one.  That I can promise you.  I… I truly wish it did not have to be you Orion, to be weighted down with this unknown  fate, but as would any loving mentor seeing his protégé grasped within fate’s claws.”

Orion lowered his optics, guilt filtering through his spark, “I know Alpha Trion, and I am sorry. I don’t mean to, to sound like I am blaming you. I just, don’t know what I am, who I am supposed to be… comparably, to what I am trying to make for myself.”

“Indeed young one, both you, and your love have found yourselves in that predicament. Both of you meant for more, but at the same time, wanting nothing more than to just be the youths you are. To be young, and simply in love. Instead you will fight to give that dream to others.”

“And not have it ourselves…?” Orion whispered sadly.

“You have it now, do you not?” Trion turned his mighty helm peering down at his ward.

Orion opened his intake to retort, but realized his mentor was correct. They did have it now, for how long was uncertain, but if now was all the time they would have… why waste it?

Orion smiled sheepishly, his optics flickering up to the larger mech’s. “Thank you Alpha Trion.”

The bearded mech merely smiled, “The future is unknown young one, but the present passes by too swiftly. Take every moment you can to find the lights hidden there, and do not just focus on the darkness.”

“You sound like Megatronus,” Orion smiled wider.

“I like him more, and more every klik.” Trion laughed, and Orion found himself laughing as well.

Orion sighed then, thinking of his love, his servo unconsciously rising to his chest plates. “I think, I think I am going to go now Trion. It has been too long since I have kissed the mech I love, and… I owe him an apology as well.”

Alpha Trion nodded and the two bots stood, beginning their walk back to the city.

Orion peered over to his companion as they made it to the fork where they would separate, “Do you know what I am Alpha Trion? I mean, really am?”

The larger mech stopped for a moment, his helm bowed in contemplation, “I do Orion.”

“It is powerful, isn’t it?”

Trion turned to the other mech, his optics soft, “Ratchet told me about what Megatronus saw during your bonding Orion. You, you are beginning your Awakening. What happened then, with those monsters, it will be nothing compared to when you have truly woken.”

Orion’s optics bulged, **_What the frag am I? Who, or what would need that much power!?_**

“I see… Well,” Orion shook his helm, a small, sad smile perfectly placed upon his faceplates, “hopefully I will never have to see the end result. I, I will see you tomorrow Alpha Trion, recharge well.”

“You as well Orion.” With that the two mechs split, Orion off to their base, and Trion to Hook’s.

Alpha Trion turned his helm back just once, watching Orion’s scarred frame disappear behind the buildings, and he felt his spark sink deeply. In his processor’s optic he remembered how, not a few breems ago, it had been hanging over him madly grasping scalpels, ready to plunge them into his spark.

 ** _Oh Orion, if there was only a way to take those demons from you… Or at least ease them._** The bearded mech frowned suddenly, his processor spinning wildly.

**_Perhaps… perhaps there is a way to take them away… if you are strong enough._ **

Alpha Trion smiled as he continued on his way, his spark lighter as a plan began to formulate within him.

……………………………………

Orion finally made it to their base, his frame exhausted, processor filled with thoughts. He looked up as he neared the broken doorway, the lights were still on within the building.

Orion felt his spark leap at the sight, yet he was also nervous. He needed to apologize to Megatronus over his reactions to his lover’s refusal of making that wretched promise.

**_How could I ask that of him? Would I be able to keep it were he to ask? No… I don’t think I could._ **

Orion vented deeply and stepped inside his optics searching, yet found no mech there. Frowning, Orion didn’t know what to do, until he remembered how tightly he had reigned in his side of his bond. Nervously Orion opened his bond, and field, searching for his mate.

**/ORION!?/**

Orion started, spinning around seeing no mech nearby.

**_I, I just heard him I know it! I don’t have any com links yet! What, is this, this part of our bond?_ **

Tentatively Orion answered back, **/Megatronus?/**

**/Primus, it is you! How, how can I hear you?/**

Orion smiled lightly, **/I think it is part of being bonded? I am uncertain. Uhhh, where are you?/**

**/Eastern tunnel. At the entrance, it isn’t far but wait there a moment! I have a surprise! So, yeah, stay there, get some energon or something, I am almost done!/**

Orion couldn’t help but feel Megatronus’s excitement within his spark, and it made his optics sparkle with curiosity, and wonder!

**/Alright, I will wait. Megatronus, I, I love you. I am, so sorry for earlier. I was just, just scared./**

There was a ripple of sadness through the bond before Megatronus answered.

**/I love you as well Orion. I understand why you asked, what you asked. I…/**

**/I WAS WRONG TO ASK THAT OF YOU!/**  Orion frantically sent to the silver mech. **/ I mean that, with all of my spark. Please forgive me?/**

Another pause, a series of feelings coming from his love, most of all was relief. **/I forgive you Orion. I… owe you an apology as well, I, when you turned to the pet tonight I, ran for a moment. When I ran from you, that is how you ended up in the streets, alone, and during your episode. I swear I turned around soon after I left, feeling a fool, but… you were already gone. I am sorry for failing you when you needed me most Orion. I will, I will do better. I was just scared too./**

Orion’s optics began to glisten with coolant thinking of what his love must go through every time he changed. He didn’t blame him for running from it, Orion wanted to run himself. He couldn’t imagine watching Megatronus constantly changing before him, becoming a monster or a pet… begging to be hurt by him, begging for punishment, living only to be told what to do. No, he didn’t blame him, he blamed himself.

**/I love you Megatronus. I forgive you for being justifiably scared. I would be too, ha… I am./**

Orion felt love sweep through their bond like a wave, it warmed his spark fiercely.

**/We will overcome this Orion. I am beginning to think there isn’t anything we can’t take on, together./**

Orion smiled, his servos placed against his chest plates, **/Together. Now, then, always my love./**

**/Rest now Orion. I will come to you once I am done./**

Orion nodded to no one in particular, moving to where their energon stores were, grabbing a small cube of purple energon and settling down into one of the chairs next to the large table. He grabbed at one of the datapads near him, searching through the most recent news feeds.

Starscream was right, the word Deceptions was everywhere! It was used in many of the marches growing from all over Cybertron, and the demonstrations, where mech’s would play speeches from Megatronus over large crowds.

**_We should travel to these cities, I imagine seeing Megatronus up close would help solidify their resolve._ **

Orion made a mental note to ask Megatronus about it, perhaps once they were all fitted with the t-cogs, and they could travel under their own power?

Orion smiled at the thought of being able to transform once more. To race across Cybertron freely, not just load, and unload for the archives. The red and blue mech raised his arms, crossing them on the table before him as he laid his helm down on top.

**_Two lost mechs against the world… We need to make every moment count._ **

Orion smiled as he closed his optics, his frame easing into recharge.

………………

Orion dreamed…

Megatronus stood before him, he was shorter for some reason.

Orion blinked his optics as he stared at his love, his helm reaching  nearly to Megatronus’s.

**_How did I get so large?_ **

Suddenly he felt his vocalizer come to life within him. “Megatron,” his frame started, his voice deeper, huskier, “You will relinquish your weapons and stand down or I will be forced to retaliate.”

 ** _Retaliate!?_** Orion felt his spark rage within him even as his larger frame moved towards his love, his servos transforming into two great rifles, pointed directly at Megatronus’s spark chamber.

**_NO, DON’T! I LOVE HIM! This is MEGATRONUS you idiot!_ **

 His love growled, pulling Starscream’s blaster from his subspace, “FRAG YOU! You filthy PRIME! You, you killed my LOVE! MY ORION!” Megatronus pointed the blaster at Orion’s frame as well, the two mechs at a standstill.

**_MEGARONUS!? Don’t shoot my love! I am here! I just need to… I can get control! Just don’t shoot!_ **

Orion’s frame tensed for a moment, Orion struggling to gain control over his limbs against the Prime?? That inhabited it.

“You leave me no choice Megatron!” His voice bellowed, even as Orion screamed from within.

**_NOOOO, NO, NO!!!_ **

His rifles shook for just a moment, the Prime’s power far greater than his own and as Orion felt his limited strength slip, the weapons fired!

Two expertly placed shots flew slowly before his optics until they found their mark, burrowing deep within Megatronus’s chest plates. They melted right through the plating, burning through his beautiful spark, until they exploded out the back of the silver mech.

**_NOOOOOOOO!_ **

Megatronus stared at Orion for a moment, his optics gleaming with coolant, and betrayal, before his frame stumbled forward.

Orion screamed within his frame as he watched his love fall, he tried to reach out to save him, stop his fall, but could only watch, frozen. He was trapped inside the monstrous Prime. Megatronus’s frame fell with a resounding crash, his energon pooling beneath his greying frame.

**_PRIMUS NOOOO!_ **

Orion roared when he felt himself falling further back, his strength leaving as he fell into the darkness.

Suddenly bars appeared before his optics, and as he looked around he found himself within a rounded cage, shackles around his wrists, and ankles, a gag tightly between his dermas.

His optics flew around him wildly when he felt two servos slowly slid across the front of his chassis from behind him, a familiar voice whispering into his audial.

“Now I get you all to myself pet,” Vice laughed horrifically and his glossa licked Orion’s tall audio finials, “Just the two of us for eternity.”

Orion tried to scream, but the gag allowed only the barest muffled sound escape as Vice’s servos made their way down to his interface panels.

**_PRIMUS!!! NOOOOOOOO! NO! NO!_ **

Vice laughed harder as he ripped the panels away, Orion thrashed against him, agony filling his frame.

“If you’re a good pet, I won’t hurt you. Can you be a good pet for your Master? It will make this eternity so much easier for both of us, my lovely pet.”

Orion felt himself beginning to fade, everything seemed too real. Vice felt too real, his vents, his chassis against his, his servos.

He didn’t want to spend eternity being beaten, locked away, Megatronus dead… from his own servos…

“Yes Master, I can be good,” the pet whispered optics spilling with coolant, as it felt its master softly begin to caress its frame once more.

“You need to wake up my love.”

The pet nodded numbly, its helm dropping back as those soft servos moved up to its faceplates gently rubbing his faceplates.

“Yes Master, I am awake.” The pet groaned.

“No my love, you aren’t. Please you need to wake for me. It is time to open your optics.”

**_My optics are closed?_ **

The pet struggled, darkness filling its vision suddenly, but the warm servos still held him.

“That’s it love, open your optics for me? You can do it. You are safe now.”

The pet un-shuttered his optics, the world blurry before him, until he saw his beautiful silver Master’s helm. Two large, loving red optics looked down at him.

………….

“There you are love.” Megatronus whispered, his spark heavy, but he kept his field strong and loving. He would not run from Orion again. If Orion could fight through this, than so could he.

Orion’s frame curled up in his lap.

Megatronus had been just about done with his preparations when he felt Orion’s terror race through their bond. The silver mech had immediately dropped what he had been doing and tore through the tunnels and into the base, to find Orion’s small frame on the floor underneath the table. He was obviously in recharge and having a night terror of some sort. His frame shook wretchedly, servos covering his audials and his screams, his screams were awful.

Megatronus immediately expanded his field over the terrified bot, sending him strength, and calm. Megatronus waited until his cries eased before gently, and slowly pulling the smaller bot from beneath the table, lifting him gently and placing him in his lap.

He rocked the smaller frame, gently rubbing his helm, asking Orion to open his optics, field calm even as Orion called him master once more.

**_You can do this Megatronus. Orion needs you, I will not call him pet, never again, but I can call him love…_ **

 Megatronus looked down at the smaller mech, his mismatched optics half shuttered in exhaustion.

“My love, may I show you my surprise now?”

“Yes, Master, please.” Orion whispered, a small smile on his faceplates.

“I am going to stand now, you just relax my love. It is a little walk.”

Orion nodded, his helm nuzzling into his chassis. Megatronus held Orion’s frame tightly with one arm as he pushed himself up carefully, immediately returning his arm to the cradle and began his walk.

The pet exhaustedly watched as they made it through some dark tunnels, his spark slightly scared, only to have his Master hold him tighter when he shivered.

Suddenly the darkness began to fall away, the blue light of the moon filling the small chamber around them. The pet looked up to find the open, beautiful night sky above them.

Megatronus looked down to find Orion gaping, as he made his way under the hole he had made in the tunnel’s dilapidated cover. He had peeled the metal back, giving the large metal seal a skylight of sorts.

Orion looked down where the moon’s light basked over a small building  in the center of the chamber.

“I hope you like it my love. Welcome home.” Megatronus smiled as he made his way to the small building, and opened its door, ducking inside.

Inside was just a tad larger than Megatronus’s old room in the gladiatorial hall, there was makeshift berth comprised of mesh blankets and scraps of other fabrics, a cabinet held a small supply of purple and blue energon, and a pile of datapads neatly stacked on top.

Orion’s helm lifted to the ceiling where beams of moonlight spilled in through the roof’s many holes, and there, just as before, hung the chimes, glittering and twinkling gently. Their gleaming bits taking each moon beam, and reflecting them everywhere across the interior of the small building. It was is the stars themselves danced around the two bots.

Orion gasped, his servo coming to his open mouth as peace and wonder filled him.

“Oh Megatronus,” he whispered reverently.

Megatronus smiled deeply, his spark singing as Orion returned to himself once more. There had been no chaos, no running, just a peaceful transition.

**_We can do this Orion, I am not afraid anymore my love._ **

“I love you Orion, and I would give you the world if I could.” Megatronus held the smaller bot closer.

Orion’s optics met his, the dream, and terror fleeing, yet he couldn’t remember how they had made it here, “Did I change again?”

“Yes my love, but it wasn’t terrible. We will get through this. We are strong enough, I am sure of it.” Megatronus’s field bloomed peacefully. “May I kiss you Orion?”

Orion smiled, his optics glowing brightly, “Always Megatronus.”

Megatronus lowered his helm to Orion’s, their lips meeting softly at first, quickly turning more passionate as Orion pressed further into it, eliciting a groan from Megatronus.

The silver bot placed Orion down onto their ‘berth’, lowering himself next to the smaller bot.

Orion moved closer, his servos sliding along Megatronus’s frame questioning.

“Uhhhnn, Orion,” Megatronus’s voice grew husky and thick, his engine roaring inside him. He moved himself over the smaller bot, his dermas kissing along Orion’s jaw, and throat gently.

“Ahhh, I love you Megatronus,” Orion gasped, his servos tightening around the larger bot’s chassis.

“Orion, may I … May I make love to you?” Megatronus groaned softly.

“Please…” Orion moaned, his frame arching beneath his love.

“I love you Orion, my Orion, my mate, my spark,” with that Megatronus kissed Orion once more and the two bots found solace within each other once more.

……………

Breems later, Megatronus lay deep in recharge his arms around Orion when the smaller mech finally found the bravery to try and move out from beneath him.

Gently slipping from Megatronus’s arms, he lifted himself and exited the small building, his field pulled tight.

It must have been early morning for Orion could see the golden rays of sunrise slashing across the sky through the sky light Megatronus had made.

Rubbing his exhausted optics, Orion peered at the path that led up towards the entrance to the tunnel. He moved forward first walking, then climbing until he pulled himself through one of the hatched doorways at the edge of the great metal cover, musing that this must have been how Megatronus had gotten out to create the sky light.

The morning suns greeted him as he peered around him; he was just outside of the city here, the city to his back, and the vast desert before him. Venting slowly, Orion found a place to sit and placed himself down.

He stared ahead watching the sands swirl across the desert, glittering in the sun’s glow like floating crystals.

**_I can’t_ not _sleep forever…_**

Orion lowered his helm, looking down at his shaking servos, the dream from earlier haunting his processor.

**_Will I ever have a peaceful recharge ever again? Will I become the monstrous Prime from my dream? Will I… will I be the death of Megatronus?_ **

Orion held his helm, but didn’t cry, it almost felt like he had no tears left to give, and he was so tired, so very, very tired.

**_I will recharge soon, but not today, not yet. Megatronus needs a moment of peace from my chaos, and I will give it to him._ **

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Orion rested his helm upon them, forcing his tired optics to stay open.

**_I can do this. I must._ **

…………………………….

In the following solar-cycles many things changed for the newly designated group of Decepticons.

They now had more members of the inner circle, Rev was almost done with three more t-cogs amounting to six in total, the team had weapons to spare, and now each had a com link, which was exceptionally useful as they discovered. Megatronus couldn’t help but feel proud of the progress his mismatched little band of revolutionaries had made. Though, where many aspects of the group flourished, there was one that seemed to diminish as time went on, and it broke Megatronus’s spark…

Orion had become more and more reclusive, and quiet. Sure he smiled, and always helped where he could, but his field was pulled in tighter, and tighter every solar-cycle. He always seemed tired as well and that seemed strange to Megatronus as every night he laid down with the smaller mech, and woke to find him still in his arms. It didn’t seem like Orion wasn’t sleeping well, if anything it seemed he slept better than ever.

**_If only he would let me in I would know for sure!_ **

Megatronus had tried to breech the subject a few times, about Orion’s field, and the seemingly poor recharges the mech might be having, but Orion merely waved his servo dismissively, saying he was still adjusting to it all, and Megatronus couldn’t argue with that. So he let his love be as time continued to pass, and their revolution continued to progress. Even as Orion grew more, and more distant, not only from him, but all of the bots around him.

Ratchet too, felt the absence of Orion, even as the small bot sat in the same room with him. Alpha Trion had returned to Iacon, thus, Ratchet was within the base often now, working on improving his med bay. Megatronus had hoped having the older mech nearby would help Orion’s falling spirits yet, it just seemed to pull Orion deeper into himself.

Soon, Orion didn’t even recharge next to Megatronus, saying he felt better being on his own…

Megatronus wanted to object, but given what Orion had been through, who was he to tell his love what he might need to heal? So he had agreed, of course, finding himself recharging alone under the glittering chimes within the small shelter he had made for the two of them, his processor always racing, and his spark heavy…

It wasn’t until the completed three t-cogs were surgically placed into Orion, Megatronus, and Soundwave, that Orion truly seemed to smile for the first time in solar-cycles.

Rev brought the parts six solar-cycles after the night they met the seekers, excitedly calling the next one, and promising to have at least five more completed soon. Starscream even promised to help, given his apparent scientific background. The seeker had evidently studied under Senator Shockwave personally, and vied for the senator being one of the few mechs within the senate that was legitimately one for Cybertron’s citizens.

Between Hook and Ratchet, the surgeries went splendidly.

 Working together, they had all three younger mechs out of surgery in no time. Even Orion did well during the surgery, and for the first time in too long he transformed into his alt-form, a beautiful red and blue grounder. Megatronus couldn’t help but smile as Orion sped off, racing thru the tunnels of their base at top speed.

As there were no other vehicle forms to scan but the medics', Orion’s and the trine’s, Megatronus, and Soundwave settled to scan the seekers.

Megatronus’s spark near exploded the first time he transformed, far out along the outskirts of Kaon. The feeling was truly unique, yet magnificent. Even though he had scanned the sleek Starscream, Megatronus’s alt-mode reflected the bot within it. He transformed into a much larger, and jagged looking jet, that shimmered with its bright silver sheen. Soundwave’s was a sleek black flight mode, his bright blue trim lining his wing tips.

With the guidance of the other flyers Megatronus patiently listened to all of their instructions before, finally, revving his engines and blasting into the sky!

 It was incredible!

He only almost stalled twice, yet quickly got his levels balanced out and began to spin, and loop, his spark lighter than it had ever been! Never had he ever felt so free!

Starscream had joined him there, high within the sky and together they danced amongst the clouds. Flying close at first, their frames mere inches from one another, before Starscream raced forward challenging the silver mech. Megatronus laughed as he pushed himself faster, following the smaller jet closely.

The smaller seeker had suddenly dropped down, gliding between the large dunes and rocky outcroppings along the desert’s surface. Megatronus hooted as he followed, expertly slicing through the air around him and he dashed between the obstacles, closing in on the smaller seeker.

Finally, Megatronus roared, and blasted past the smaller flyer, spinning as he did so, Starscream’s laughter making his spark feel lighter than it had in days.

As the night fell upon them, all of the fliers came to rest in the sands below them. Each excitedly talking of their races, and flights, even Soundwave exclaimed his joy at his first flight with a monotone, “Exhilarating!”

It was only Megatronus, Soundwave, and the trine for now, Orion and Ratchet were helping bring supplies to the base for berths. Orion utilizing his load bearing alt-form to carry the heavy materials, and Ratchet there to unload it all, especially his medical supplies. They promised to meet up later, Orion saying he had hoped to see one of his mate’s flights.

Megatronus could not wait to show Orion his aerial skills… If not for Orion, he would never have had the opportunity to experience this joy, and he wanted his love to see his sacrifice was not wasted.

Starscream smiled broadly sitting next to Megatronus, his trine mates circling them, along with Soundwave.

“You were wonderful Lord Megatronus, almost as if you were created for the sky!” Starscream exclaimed proudly.

Megatronus laughed deeply, “It was magnificent! I have never felt so free!”

Starscream smiled broadly, his frame inching closer to the larger mech. “The way you weaved between those obstacles, you are a natural!”

Megatronus leaned back, his frame lying across the still warm sands, even as the moon rose above them. “I never truly understood what freedom was until today Starscream. Thank you for your help, I appreciate it, truly.”

The seeker lay next to him, his frame close and comfortable, as it crept closer to the silver mech’s frame.

“I am honored to give you whatever you may require Lord Megatronus, either lessons, or advice, or…” the smaller bot rolled atop Megatronus, his hips grating into the larger mech’s pleasantly, “or, anything you might require.”

Megatronus’s optics bulged, **_What!?_**

“Sorry we are late mechs, how did your first flight go…?” Ratchet’s voice broke through the haze of chaos Megatronus found himself in.

Megatronus pushed the seeker off of him, turning to face not only a gaping Ratchet, but a silent, stoic Orion.

Orion’s optics went from him, to Starscream, “I am glad it went well.” Orion’s voice was calm, approving, before he smiled sadly. His tired optics were dull, empty even, as he transformed into his alt-mode, and  his truck form drove away at top speed.

“Orion!” Megatronus picked himself up, his spark in pieces. “I am so sorry my love...”

Ratchet stopped him, smiling knowingly, “It is alright Megatronus. If anything, it is nice to see Orion feeling anything these days. He knows you love him, and him alone… Perhaps the pain he feels now will remind him of what is important.”

“I don’t want to hurt him!” Pleaded Megatronus.

“He has been hurting himself, Megatronus.” Ratchet smiled grimly.

Megatronus’s optics followed the clouds of sand flying after Orion’s retreat.

**_Oh Orion… I have been here all along._ **

Megatronus transformed and took off after his love, leaving a smirking seeker in his wake...


	16. As We Begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome! I received such awesome comments last chapter! This is a chapter that retains a moment of peace amongst the chaos to come. Relax, enjoy, before their journey throughout the vast chaos of Cybertron. I apologize for errors, yet I shall take care of them soon! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading, and enjoying my chaos!

Orion raced across the desert. He didn’t know where he was going and frankly, didn’t care. He pushed his engine hard, racing faster, and faster. His lights barely catching the hills and cliffs around him as he raced by them in the darkness.

In his processor’s optic he saw Starscream atop Megatronus, his hips sliding against his love’s lustfully.

“Raaaaaaaaargh!” Orion roared as he raced faster, the ground becoming denser now, the rocks and uneven land causing his tires to bump and skip along the terrain.

He knew, somewhere deep in his spark, that Megatronus loved him.  That it wasn’t his fault what had happened, that he was being foolish running away, but after solar-cycles of little, to no recharge, and when he did succumb to sleep.... it was just to have night terrors, over, and over , and over again, his processor was just mush.

Suddenly he heard the roar of an engine behind him.

**_Who could that be?_ **

He knew the fliers had little to no visibility at night, especially at their speeds in a terrain like this, outcroppings everywhere... who would be so stupid to be out here!?

**_Megatronus!?_ **

Orion immediately hit his brakes, his alt-form sliding almost sideways, as he screeched across the slick sandy surface.

 ** _Slag!_** Was all he could think as he felt himself begin to tip over. In his haste to stop and save Megatronus from slamming into something, Orion had foolishly ignored his own safety. Just as he was about to crash onto his side, Orion transformed into his root mode, his frame flying across the bedrock, rolling and bouncing off the ground until he finally slammed into one of the very outcroppings he was so worried Megatronus would crash into.

“Orion!” Megatronus’s voice cried out as he too transformed while in the air, landing perfectly on his pedes before he ran over to where Orion was groaning miserably.

“Primus, Orion! Are you alright!?” Megatronus’s field trembled in fear as he knelt next to the smaller bot.

“Ouch…” Orion’s voice strangled out, his shaking arms trying to lift himself.

“What the slag did you do that for Orion? Here, let me help you up.” Megatronus gently grabbed onto one of Orion’s arms, and hauled the smaller bot to his pedes. He held him there a moment as the little mech wobbled slightly, Megatronus’s optics scanning over him for wounds. Orion didn’t look too bad, some new scrapes and scratches, but nothing serious.

“I was trying to keep you from crashing into something!” Orion grumbled as he rubbed his aching helm.

Megatronus’s optical ridge lifted high and his optics grew wide before he burst out laughing, “Hahaha, well, you did succeed in your endeavor!”

Orion’s helm shot up, his optics flat as he watched Megatronus laugh. He wanted to be irritated, but could feel a small smile form at the corner of his mouth as he realized how foolish he must have sounded. “Well good, see, I didn’t fail after all. It all went according to plan.” Orion said sarcastically, his smile widening. Megatronus laughed harder, wiping his optics as coolant fell from them.

 “Perfect as always Orion,” Megatronus’s laughter eased and his optics gleamed at the smaller mech, though, suddenly he felt his field growing colder, remembering why they were out here in the first place.

“Orion, what you saw back there… I will make it exceptionally clear to Starscream to back off! That was foolish of him, and me, to be taken by surprise like that. Though, I must say, I don’t think he truly meant any harm by it. He is just an… open bot when it comes to interfacing. I mean he already has his trine mates and…”

Orion’s optics bulged, “They all… all three!? Together?”

Megatronus couldn’t help but smile at Orion’s innocence, “Yes. Haven’t you noticed how they look at one another? They are definitely a… thing. Together, all three.”

Orion’s helm hung low suddenly, his optics once more looking exhausted, “I didn’t know, and forgive him… I wasn’t truly angry it’s just… I, I haven’t noticed much lately.”

Megatronus frowned, his field filling with concern, and love, “Orion, please, please let me in? I, I miss you terribly.” The last part coming out in a whisper.

Orion vented deeply, his servos rubbing his tired helm, “I am sorry Megatronus I just… I can’t… I haven’t been recharging lately.” As if to prove his statement, Orion suddenly swayed, causing Megatronus to jump forward, intent of catching the smaller mech, but Orion raised his servos stopping him.

“I am fine Megatronus, I am merely..”

“YOU ARE NOT FINE ORION!” Megatronus yelled, surprising himself, and Orion.

Seeing Orion’s frightened optics Megatronus growled at himself, turning away for the smaller mech, his spark roaring inside him. He pulled his field in tight, and he tried to ease his spinning fans.

“You have shut off, and shut everyone out. You walk around like a fragging plague bot. You won’t recharge with me, I don’t know when and if I can touch you, your field is near invisible to me, I am, I CAN’T TAKE THIS ORION! You ask to bond with me, to wrap our sparks together for eternity, our very beings and then, and then you leave me! You leave me to watch you crumble, and I can’t even get close enough to help collect the pieces of YOU!”

Megatronus vented franticly as he paced before his love, everything he had kept to himself, all the pain from the last week rising to the surface suddenly. “How can I even try to put you back together if I cannot collect the remnants of you?”

Megatronus turned, his frame shaking, red optics pooling with coolant even as they narrowed in anger, and confusion. “Please Orion, I LOVE YOU! Out of all the mech’s in this wretched existence, don’t give up on me because, because I know with all the light in my spark, I will never give up on you! You, I… I will wander through this life, alone, and broken, trying to mend you. Trying, desperately, to mend a bot that won’t even look at me, won’t give me the decency of telling me to FRAG OFF! I… I love you Orion, please, I…” Megatronus fell before his love, his knees slamming into the ground as his strength melted within him, “I am not strong enough to lose you Orion. Just ask, and I will fight for you, WITH YOU, to ease these demons, but, I can’t do it alone…”

Orion’s tired optics widened as he watched Megatronus crumble before him, the silver mech holding his bowed helm as he sobbed openly in front of him.

“Megatronus…” Orion’s voice came out as a whisper, not daring to speak any louder, for fear of conveying the agony he had held so deeply. He had thought he was helping Megatronus by hiding from him, letting the larger mech sleep, progress with his revolution, all the things Orion felt he was holding his love back from. Now, the larger mech knelt brokenly before him, begging to not be left alone.

“I thought, I thought it would be better if I left you be for a little while. While I, struggled. I am sorry Megatronus. I never meant to leave you so alone.” Orion moved forward, kneeling in front of Megatronus’s shaking frame. He was amazed at how such a large mech could suddenly seem so small.

Orion placed his arms around Megatronus’s bowed helm, and opened his field for the first time in solar-cycles, wrapping the crying mech tightly within its warmth, love, and sorrow.

“ I am so very sorry Megatronus. I just, I can’t recharge, I am afraid to. I see, see … I turn into some beast of a mech, and I can’t control him. He kills you, over, and over! Every night you die before me in different ways!” Orion’s voice began to grow shrill, his open field echoing his terror.

“AND THEN, after you are murdered, by my SERVOS, I fall into this wretched cage and Vice, or Tor are there, and they say they have me for ETERNITY! They touch me, rub me, sometimes even… I wake and,” Orion sobbed, his servos falling back to his optics as the images, and feelings produced from the night terrors spilled from his dermas, “Sometimes I wake, and I find my, my panels open and, ready, like some filthy PET! I am DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF! Every recharge! The day I told you I couldn’t recharge with you anymore I… I overloaded in my sleep! Dreaming of them as they… DEFILED ME!!!! I HATE MYSELF! I AM DISGUSTING! So, so… I try and stay awake, I have to. I need to. I don’t want to leave you, but I want to HIDE! I want to HIDE FROM MYSELF! FROM seeing you DIE, from feeling their WRETCHED SERVOS all over me! From it feeling GOOD!” Orion was screaming now, his frame curled tightly, his field erratic, terrified, shameful, and exhausted.

Megatronus placed his servo over his intake, his spark in pieces. “Oh Orion… My love, I, I am so sorry.”

“WHY AREN’T I BETTER YET!? Why, why am I so BROKEN!?” Orion wailed, suddenly bringing his helm up, his beautiful mismatched optics wild, pleading. “I just want to be HAPPY, with YOU! I WANT TO BE WORTH SOMETHING AGAIN!”

Megatronus could stand it no longer, and grabbed Orion’s shoulders roughly, “You are worth so very, VERY much Orion! SO, Stop This! STOP IT! You are allowed to be broken! You are allowed to be HURT, but don’t you dare think you are WORTHLESS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?”

Orion’s optics grew huge, the force of Megatronus‘s field… his anger, his... _desperation,_ almost suffocating the smaller mech.

“You are not worthless Orion.” The silver mech’s voice softened, and he pulled his frame back, his servos still on his love’s shoulders, gently now.

“Please don’t let them win. Don’t hide from me. Don’t be ashamed, not with me, please… Let us figure this out together. If you have a night terror, let me help! I may not know exactly what to do, but how will I learn if you don’t let me try!?” Megatronus lifted Orion’s shaking helm, staring deeply into those two lost optics, “Don’t give up on us Orion. The world is already filled with darkness, and lacking in hope. Don’t fall into its wretched claws. That would be the easy path my love, it is easy to break, and give up, give in to that darkness. It is far harder to stand up, and fight, with all of your spark, fight and find the light of hope hidden within the blackness… and when you cannot find the light, you must become its source.”

Megatronus moved his helm closer, the two mech’s vents softly brushing against their overheated frames. “You became my source of light Orion, let me become yours?”

Orion felt his frame begin to still, his spark easing as he looked at the magnificent mech before him, “Megatronus, I, need your help, I … Could you be my light?”

The silver mech smiled softly, “Now, then, always Orion. I would be honored to be your light.”

With that the great mech leaned forward, his dermas gently kissing the tears off of his mate’s faceplates.

“I love you Megatronus, what did I ever do to deserve a mech as wonderful as you?” Orion whispered, whimpering under the larger mech’s gentle touches, his optics falling closed.

Suddenly Megatronus’s arms scooted under the exhausted smaller bot, cradling him securely against his chassis.

Orion threw his optics open, “Megatronus, I can walk, or drive. We have to be pretty far from the city!”

Megatronus merely smiled down at him, “Well, consider this a test. Let’s see if you get a night terror if I carry you? Don’t worry, I am more than willing to chase you all over the city if need be.” He laughed lightly, Orion’s tired optics glowing grumpily at him. “But truly Orion, I will handle it if you have an episode. Have a little faith in me?”

Orion lowered his optics, shame filling his field, “Alright Megatronus, I, I am sorry. I don’t… I have faith in you.”

“Then close your eyes love, and rest. We shall take these demons on together.”

Orion merely nodded, the gentle swaying motion of Megatronus’s frame lulling him to recharge, even as his spark filled with fear.

…………………………….

Ratchet had stayed awake, impatiently waiting within their base for the couple to return. Starscream had apologized profusely to him for his misunderstanding. He went even further to describe how he was in an open relationship with his trine and before more details were spouted out from the young flyer, Ratchet had waved him off, optics wide, and processor reeling with too much information.

In a way Ratchet was grateful to the … overly promiscuous bot. It was truly the first time he saw any hint of emotion in Orion’s optics, and he hoped that it wouldn’t end badly for Megatronus.

Ratchet sighed as he looked over the datapads and travel route the team had agreed upon for their upcoming ‘tour’ of Cybertron’s lower cities. It had been Orion’s idea, oddly enough, that they take their revolution on the road once they received their t-cogs. After tomorrow, with Grindor, and Rev receiveing theirs, the group had decided the time was right to move on the idea.

Ratchet had already gathered the necessary tools, and medical supplies needed for the long journey, and the group still had plenty of energon stores thanks to Orion. Orion would haul the energon, and most of the supplies to each lower city using a trailer Ratchet and some of the kids had constructed from the scrap around them.

In fact, the only thing they were truly missing was funding. Sure, they had enough supplies now, but as time would go on, credits, and energon would become more and more important. Rev had suggested doing some deeds for the citizens of each city in return for energon, and the idea had potential, if, the citizens had it to spare.

Starscream suddenly perked up on the meeting they were discussing funding, and said he had some to spare, but also, that they should appeal to his old mentor, Senator Shockwave. The senator being high caste, more than well off, and a Decepticon sympathizer, Starscream insisted that he may be more than willing to help, quietly of course. Megatronus hadn’t completely dismissed the idea, but said they would try for other paths to funding for now.

**_I just hope this journey helps lighten Orion’s spirits…_ **

Suddenly Ratchet heard the heavy boom of Megatronus’s pedes, and he made his way out to greet him.

Megatronus smiled as he approached the older mech, Orion’s frame snuggly held in his arms, deep in recharge.

“Oh Megatronus, you, you are a fragging miracle worker! Ya know that kid?” Ratchet beamed up at him.

“I love him Ratchet, that is all, and that is enough.” Megatronus frowned then; looking down at Orion’s closed optics. “He hasn’t truly slept in solar-cycles Ratchet. His night terrors are getting worse. Luckily the walk back, he seemed fine, but, I don’t know what to do Ratchet. He needs to rest, for longer than a few breems.”

Ratchet nodded, his processor spinning, searching for an idea, “I could put him stasis, but I am afraid I will just lock him into those nightmares, with no way to escape. He seemed fine as you held him though? Perhaps, ha, and this would not be easy on you..”

“I will do it.” Megatronus answered quickly, his optics determined.

“Ok, hold on, I was going to _say,_ I can put him into stasis, give you a counter shot if anything gets too bad, but, as he seems fine with you holding him, you would have to hold him the entire time.”

“I already said I would do it medic.” Megatronus said flatly.

“Even if it is an entire solar-cycle? I mean, you can sit if you need to, but holding someone that long… you are gonna be once slagging sore bot afterwards.”

“I am unsure why we are still talking about this Ratchet. Grab your shots, and meet me in our hut.” With that Megatronus spun and headed to their makeshift home.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he turned to get the supplies, “Stubborn aft.” Yet, the medic couldn’t help but be grateful as well.

**_Megatronus you may be a severely broken bot, but frag it you aren’t a loving one. Orion is truly lucky to have met you, and, so am I._ **

**_………………………….._ **

Ratchet was not kidding about the agony of holding a mech for _over_ an entire solar cycle. Megatronus’s back struts felt like they had been beaten with a hammer,  pried open with claws, and had venomous bot spiders set loose in the wound, but, Orion was finally recharging.

The smaller mech slept for a solar-cycle and a half, peacefully, and deeply. Not a whimper, or a tear, no screams, nothing but peace, and that... was worth all of the aches Megatronus experienced.

Ratchet continued checking on the two bots, letting Megatronus know that Rev and Grindor’s surgery went well, and they would be ready for the journey ahead. Grindor had chosen a flight frame while, the apparently height fearing Rev, had chosen a grounder’s form.  Much like how Megatronus’s, and Soundwave’s alt-forms reflected the bots within, as did the other mechs; Grindor transforming into a hulking green battle flier, and Rev turning into a dark blue grounder, almost akin to an enforcer’s bulky vehicular form.

Ratchet also informed him of how the group was preparing all of the supplies just fine, and that the trailer was almost filled. Everything would be ready for the next solar-cycle.

Megatronus had looked up at the medic, appreciation in his optics, “Thank you Ratchet. I, I am glad you are here with us.”

Ratchet smiled for a moment before scowling once more, “Yeah, yeah, lucky me. I get to spark-sit a bunch of young thrill seekers as they run off to their doom!”

Megatronus laughed lightly, “Ahh, you like us old mech. You can admit it, I won’t tell anyone.”

“The frag I do! You all give me a helm ache! Slaggin idiots, the whole lot of you! I made sure to bring my wrench too, in case I need to physically beat the stupid out of any of you kids!” The medic placed two energon cubes within reach of the aching silver mech, trying to keep his scowl going as he did so.

Megatronus nodded his thanks, his dermas smiling wider as the medic turned to leave, “Maybe we should call ya Papa Ratchet?”

“You DO THAT Megatronus, and the next time you are under my knife, I will reprogram you into believing you are a CYBER-CAT! Don’t test me youngling, I can do it!”

Megatronus chuckled as the medic left, gingerly lifting one of the cubes of energon up to his dermas sipping on it slowly.

**_What a motley crew we have Orion. I wouldn’t have it any other way…_ **

**_…………………….._ **

“My love, it is time to wake up.” A strong, and yet gentle voice pulled at the edges of Orion’s consciousness.

“Love, I need you to wake up.”

“Meg… Megatronus?” Orion groaned, his systems coming back online after nearly two who solar-cycles of being in recharge.

“Good morning love.” Megatronus’s smiling faceplates greeted the smaller mech as his optics un-shuttered. “I would have let you sleep longer, but today is the first day of our journey!”

Orion smiled back at the silver mech, feeling his scarcely contained excitement through their bond.

“Wait! What!? It has been two solar-cycles!? I recharged that long!?” Orion bolted up in Megatronus’s lap, causing the larger mech to groan as his aching frame shifted too quickly.

Orion frowned apologetically as he gently pulled himself from the silver bot’s lap, “Primus, Megatronus! I am sorry. Have, have you been holding me this entire time?”

Megatronus grunted, stretching first his legs and arms, before carefully standing, his back struts screaming in protest. “Well, it seemed to work during the walk so I figured why stop? Ratchet put you in stasis as well, giving me a counter stasis shot, just in case.” Megatronus smiled down at the smaller bot, his servo lightly caressing Orion’s helm. “I am just happy it worked Orion, how do you feel?”

Orion merely stared at the larger bot before throwing his arms around the other’s slim waist. “I feel AMAZING Megatronus! Thank you, thank you so much!”

Megatronus laughed, ignoring his aching frame as he bent kissing the top of Orion’s helm. “Oh Orion, you are so very welcome. Now,” straightening once more, amazingly with less groaning, “let’s begin our journey of inspiration, shall we?”

Orion raised his helm, his spark positively glowing within him, “Yes, let’s!”

……………………..

The mech’s first stop was to be Uraya, a city much like Kaon, poor and uncasted, the darker streets holding all manner of criminals. It was close enough to Kaon that it only took a solar-cycle to arrive at, regardless of the heavy load Orion towed behind him.

For this trip their group consisted of Megatronus, Orion, Ratchet, Rev and Grindor. Soundwave was working extra fights for his Master to receive extra time off from the ring, and the three flight frames remained at the base for now, working on improving the base, and making a weapons storage center there in.

Starscream had made sure to apologize to both Megatronus and Orion about his behavior before they left. He expressed his joy in them being _singularly_ bonded, but hinted, should they ever want a third party to enjoy, he was very happy to oblige them. Megatronus was fairly certain he had never seen Orion blush so fiercely.

Finally they were off, the trailer hitched behind Orion as the three grounders and two fliers took off towards Uraya.

Megatronus marveled at the changing landscapes as they traveled.

Considering he had only known Kaon, it was incredible to explore the rest of the planet, in fact, beyond Ratchet, all of the mechs within the group gaped at the strange wildlife, rivers of unrefined energon, and odd crystal formations they came across.

Ratchet could only laugh as all of the younglings gasped, and exclaimed as they traveled towards Uraya.

Just before they made it to the city Megatronus stopped, calling for energon and a meeting. The twin suns weren’t quite setting, but their brilliant light had begun to wane as the small group of revolutionaries rested for a moment.

They rested their tired frames along a grouping of crystal ferns, the delicate crystals shimmering in the dying light of the solar-cycle.

“So, we are almost in Uraya my friends,” Megatronus started, “We don’t know what to expect.”

Grindor gulped at his energon cube greedily before answering, “Megatronus, this one of the first cities to start spreading your writings, and speeches. I am not exceptionally concerned.”

Megatronus nodded, his helm turning to the large city before them, “True, yet as we all discovered, even in Kaon there were agents from the twisted members of the Senate hidden amongst us.  We need to be careful during this journey. Is everyone armed, and comm links set to our collective channel?”

The mech’s around him nodded, even Orion and Ratchet, who had begrudgingly agreed upon being armed as well.

As Megatronus finished his cube he vented deeply, “Very well. Stay close to each other, stay focused, and stay ALERT! This is our first outing, let’s not have it end poorly.”

With that the other mechs finished their fueling, and transformed.

Orion held back for a moment, in his root form. “Megatronus, what about the supplies? Do we want to bring them into the city?”

The silver jet hovered above his love for a moment before deciding, “If they choose to attack our stores we shall retaliate in kind, but we must have some faith that these mechs are not all bad… still,” Megatronus suddenly transformed back to his root form landing lightly besides the trailer.

He began digging through the trailer’s boxes finding multiple acid cloaks, and thermo blankets. Together, he and Orion covered the cases of energon, and medical supplies, Megatronus smiling grimly, “Never a terrible idea to be more cautious.”

Once the trailer was well covered, Megatronus walked up to his mate, “May I kiss you Orion?”

Orion blushed, very aware of the awaiting mechs around them, “Always Megatronus.”

The silver mech, smiled broadly, brought his lover’s frame close, their lips touching gently, warmly before all of their companions.

“Be safe, and be smart my love.” Megatronus whispered before pulling away from Orion, transforming, and taking off to the sky.

Orion stood, stunned for just a moment, before transforming himself, and backing up to hook onto the trailer once more.

Together the group of mechs finished their journey to Uraya, trepidation, and hope within all of their sparks.


	17. Uraya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope your day is going well.. or night! New chapter, dunno what to say about it except TAA DAA CHAPTER!!! Sorry for any errors, and hope you enjoy!

The exhausted mechs entered Uraya without any trouble. Being that it was a mostly uncasted city they were welcome to walk in at their own risk.

Ratchet and Rev walked in while Orion drove slowly beside them towing their load behind him. Grindor and Megatronus were flying high above the city, looking for a place to settle into. They wanted a place  that was within easy access of an escape, but also well seen by many of the citizens of Uraya.

As it was not quite night, and the streets of Uraya were still fairly busy, the three bots on the ground caused a bit of a stir. Many of the citizens had never seen an alt-mode driving through their streets, much less one carting some trailer and driving besides an apparent higher caste medic and an uncasted mech.

As the trio continued down the streets they acquired a fairly large following, curious bots trailing behind them, whispering to each other about what was going on.

**:Megatronus to ground crew. Continue down the street you are on, and take the first right. We found the perfect space there. Looks like the remains of an old slave market. There is a large stage in the Northern section of the ring, and that is where we will begin.:**

Each bot commed their understanding as they made their way to what appeared to be a great circle in the middle of the city. Around them sat broken cage carts and a few dilapidated stages. Orion felt himself shudder at the sight. It seemed this part of the city had not yet been repurposed and was currently being  used as a gathering or playing area for many of the sparklings here. Seeing the little sparklings laughing and swinging from the old cages made each of the bots cringe.

Finally the three bots made it to the largest stage, the crowd that had formed behind them curiously spilling into the cryptic circle.

Orion pulled right up next to the stage before unhitching from the trailer and transforming,  the crowd collectively gasping. Orion blushed slightly as he raised his helm to the sound of an engine above him.

Grindor flew lower until he got to the front of the stage where he promptly transformed, and the crowd backed away from the hulking mech, yet,  to their credit, they didn’t run, merely stared in awe.

Another sound of an engine split the air, and the huge silver ship flew down towards the crowd. It moved over the stage, hovering for just a moment until it too transformed in the air and a huge silver bot landed heavily on the stage before them all.

For a moment there was just silence in the circle, the crowd staring at the giant silver mech upon the stage as he calmly peered over all of their faceplates.

“Primus, that, that’s Megatronus!” One bot whispered in the crowd.

“What!? No…!”

“That’s him! I have seen his pictures on the holovids!”

“It is HIM!”

“MEGATRONUS!!!!”

As the crowd began to realize who stood before them the noise around the small group of bots grew, almost painfully.

Orion turned him helm to Megatronus as his love moved forward, gently jumping from the stage to stand in front of the gathered bots. He spoke to Grindor for a moment there, and the large green mech made his way to the side of the stage with the others.

“Orion, Lord Megatronus wishes you to be with him, I will stay and watch the supplies.” Grindor cried over out over the crowd. Seeing Orion blanch at the news Grindor merely laughed, and gently nudged him forwards. Orion cast an apprehensive look at Ratchet as he passed just to see the medic smile knowingly.

Orion made his way to the front of the stage, his optics lowered until he saw his lover’s great servo held out before him. Raising his helm he looked up into his love’s smiling faceplates, and he felt his field emit confidence and comfort. Orion found himself smiling as well, and he fit his smaller servo into the other’s, and together the pair moved forward into the crowd.

Mech’s of all shapes and sizes greeted them, many knowing of Orion as well, the great mate to the Champion of Kaon! Here they were, the mechs of the revolution! Here, in their very city!?

Orion smiled, greeting many of the mech’s kindly. Megatronus was far more talkative as usual, asking many of the mechs about the situation in Uraya. As Kaon had seemed to be improving over the last few vorns, very much due to Megatronus’s group and protection, it was the opposite for Uraya.

There was hardly any fuel, or medical care, disease and death tolls continuing to rise. Megatronus promised to have Ratchet show their local medics some tips and tricks waving for the medic to come closer.

Though Ratchet looked less than amused, as he neared he stopped suddenly peering at  a particular sparkling amongst the many bots that had a glitching optic. Frowning for a moment, Ratchet knelt in front of the apprehensive sparkling. He smiled kindly at the frightened little bot, “Hello there, my name is Ratchet. What is your name young one?”

The little bot stared at the larger mech, his flickering optic wide with fear, “Uhhh, I don’t have a designation, uhh, sir. But, my friends call me Flicker.”

Ratchet smiled even as his optics narrowed, “Well Flicker, would you like me to fix that optic for you?”

The little bot gaped at him, “You, you can … uh, sir?”

Ratchet smiled broader, “Yes, and it won’t hurt a bit. I just need you to be brave, and lean your helm forward for a klik. Think you could do that for me Flicker?”

The little bot’s faceplates turned determined, “I can be very brave!” With that, the sparkling leaned his helm forward, and Ratchet took a look at the wiring at the base of it. With skilled servos Ratchet sorted through the exposed wires finding the lose one. He spun it gently, compressing the wires together once more before opening a back panel and fitting the wires back into where they belonged before closing the panel tightly.

“All set.” Ratchet told the smaller bot as he pulled back smiling.

Flicker’s helm came back up and to the gathered mech’s astonishment, his optic blazed healthily and fully powered. “I can see! And, and I’m not dizzy!”

The crowd roared as Ratchet stood, a slight blue blush passing across his faceplates. “It was just a loose wire.” The medic mumbled as the bots around him patted him on the shoulders, and shook his servos.

Megatronus laughed his rich, deep laughter and the crowd joined in. Orion merely watched the spectacle amazed at the life around him. Bots coming from nothing, all joining together in the essence of hope for a better future, it was beautiful.

Megatronus began speaking then, telling the citizens of their journey, and the progress made in Kaon, to not lose hope and together they were stronger. Orion leaned against his love listening, and watching it all.

Soon the night sky hung over them, and many of the citizens decided to celebrate the arrival of the Decepticons by throwing them a feast of sorts within the circle. Together the poor citizens of Uraya gathered as many meager supplies and energon as they could, some bringing their musical instruments, and the sparklings ran around playing with a few extra toys Ratchet had snuck into their supplies.

As Orion sat along the stage he couldn’t help but remember the fair Megatronus had had within the arena. It seemed so long ago, and so much had happened since then. The spectacle battle, his fight with Megatronus, his capture and escape, them bonding, their home…

Orion shook his helm watching the mech’s of his group mingle, and talk with all of the citizens. Ratchet had a line of injured mechs in front of him, he had started it really, pointing to random mechs and telling them harshly to SIT DOWN, as he worked on some of the easier fixes. Rev was talking to some aspiring engineers comparing notes and inviting some to join him in Kaon once he got back. Grindor kept an optic on their supplies but plenty of mechs came up to the massive mech asking him to transform, or if he had ever killed another mech, but it was Megatronus that was the star of the show.

The great silver mech was clearly at ease within the large group of mechs that surrounded him, laughing and sharing their stories. He gave them all his utmost attention, smiling or hugging the bots depending on what their tale was. His lover would look over at him now and then, their secret smile gracing his lips each time.

Orion leaned against one of the metal beams holding up the stage’s roof, his helm tilting towards the night sky.

**_Oh Primus, can this be my path? Can this be it? I can do this, I want to help, but I don’t want any special powers. We can do it, with our own servos. Let this be it Primus… please?_ **

Suddenly there was a scream within the crowd, “The Enforcers are coming!”

The change was instant within the crowd as the mechs began to panic, the music dying, and the older mechs pushing the sparklings away, hiding them under the cages around the circle. There wasn’t enough time for all of the mechs to run to their homes so many merely cowered, and tried to hide along the outskirts of the slave circle.

Megatronus motioned to his group, Rev and Grindor making it to his sides quickly as he stood tall within the center of it all, watching the two strings of poorly equipped enforcers march into the auctioning ring. Following the six guards came a hulking mech, obviously their leader. He moved in between his soldiers, splitting the line in half glaring at the silver mech before him.

Orion was still on the stage standing now, his vents frantic.

**/Megatronus!/**

**/Stay there Orion, but have your weapon accessible./**

Ratchet stood from where he had been treating the line of mechs, he was to the right of Orion, closer to Megatronus, but far from the stage.

“Well, well, well, if it is not the little usurper from Kaon. Gracing my city so late at night, making such a noise none of us decent mechs can get a decent recharge.”

“Seems you know who I am mech, who might you be?” Megatronus’s voice was calm, even friendly as he addressed the larger mech.

“I’m the mech telling you all to leave, little rebel.” The gigantic mech smiled, as he pulled a large metal club from out behind him, lifting the weapon and lazily smacking it down into his other servo.

Megatronus’s optics narrowed dangerously. “There is no reason we need to leave mech. We have done nothing wrong, or broken any laws.”

The large dark blue mech laughed, “I am telling you to leave, and that should be enough. I am not gonna tell you again.”

“Frag off you big idiot!” Ratchet yelled from where he stood. “You can’t force us to leave on no legal grounds. I suggest you back off before you do something you are going to regret.”

The blue mech regarded the high casted medic carefully. It was one thing to deal with uncasted, but hurting a high caste medic wouldn’t be ignored very easily.

“Stay outta this medic if you know what is good for ya.”  The hulking mech growled.

Megatronus smiled slightly knowing the predicament the other mech just found himself in, **_Ratchet becomes more, and more useful every solar-cycle._**

“We will not be leaving mechs. We have every right to be here, and you know that as well. So, if you are done here, you may either join in our festivities, or leave. It is up to you.” Megatronus continued, his tone light, but threatening.

The larger mech growled, moving closer to the trio of mechs before him, the enforcers that stood beside him pulled similar looking clubs out, holding them tightly.

“Technically,” Orion’s voice broke through the tense air between the two groups, causing all of the mechs in the circle to turn suddenly, staring at the scarred red and blue mech on the stage above them. Orion smiled nervously, his servos out before him peacefully as he reset his vocalizer, “uhhh,  given the laws within the standard issue Enforcer Training Texts version 91LQR, chapter 111, section 29B... I believe, that is the one?” The smaller mech lifted his optics, searching the confused enforcer’s optics before him.

“Yes? Ahhh, I am sure you know better than me… Well it states, Enforcers are not to engage with their citizens _violently_ without severe probable cause, _or_ in direct retaliation to an equally violent, or threatening force. To do so otherwise would be in direct violation of the Citizen Security Act, enacted after the Clipwire case in Iacon near 400 vorns ago.” Orion’s voice called from the stage, his helm tilted thoughtfully, “Not that I need to be telling you that, of course, good Sirs.” Orion laughed waving his servos sheepishly.

“Though, as we are clearly outnumbered, and have made no threats, or broken any of the existing laws within Uraya’s legal texts, to date, you would be breaking your own law if things got violent. Which I am sure will not happen with such honorable mechs as yourselves, _but_ , were it to come to that, we would then have the right to retaliate in defense according to that same CSA act. In fact, any mech feeling threatened by your group, _and_ in the immediate vicinity to said _threatening force_ , would then have the right to defend themselves as long as they do not utilize weaponry. I’d say, given the number of currently threatened bots around you…  you would have quite a mess on your servos… uh, Sir.”

The gigantic Enforcer looked to his comrades, each looking back at him, hesitation in their optics and obvious ignorance for the passages the red and blue mech had recited.

Growling the huge mech glared at Orion, “We know the slagging texts mech! Question is how would some uncasted scrap heap like you know?”

Megatronus growled behind the blue mech but Orion merely smiled, “The Iacon Archives have them on the net under the Free and Legal Laws page. Every mech, that can read, has access to that information. As well as, who each of their cities’ top enforcers are, you must be Lieutenant Gripsaw of the Urayian Enforcer troop uhh… Bravo? If I am correct? Under the command of a Captain Lynk?” The huge mech stared openly at Orion, his intake hanging open in shock.

“I have met her once, in the Archives of Iacon. Tough femme, but vastly loyal to her citizens and I recall, if it weren’t for the senate, and their  wretched trickle-down economics, and vast incapacity to see the lower cities as anything other than filth, Uraya would be doing far better under her individual command, and protection. That is, if her overly ambitious Lieutenant would stop terrifying her citizens.”

All of the mechs in the circle gaped at the smaller bot, Megatronus included, Ratchet merely smiled, his servos planted proudly on his hips.

The lieutenant froze, his optics wide and uncertain, “You, you know the Captain? Is she back? Did you talk to her? I, I am merely trying to keep the peace, Sir. I, I know she has been very busy recently and sometimes the citizens don’t listen to me like they do her. I don’t use excessive force though, just scare tactics is all!”

Orion tilted his helm at that, seemingly considering the suddenly panicked bot in front of him. “Perhaps you should indeed sit with us Lieutenant, get to know us before passing judgment? We are merely fighting for what your Captain is struggling for as well. I imagine it would bode well if you were able to tell her of your visit with us. Not only would you then be sure we mean no trouble, but you can see the truth in our movement, and not the lies that are told of us over the holovids and datapads?”

The Lieutenant stared at Orion, before turning to his fellow enforcers who merely shrugged, “We could keep an optic on um sir?” The other enforcers nodded in agreement.

“Well uhh, I suppose we could… do that. For a bit… BUT no funny business little mech!” The Lieutenant called at the still smiling mech.

“My designation is Orion Pax Sir.” Orion hopped down from the stage, the enforcers tensing for a moment until he walked up to the large mech, his servo extended out before him. “It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

 “Uhhh, pleasure is mine, Orion Pax.” The large mech shook his servo apprehensively.

“Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the group?” Orion smiled at the stunned enforcers as he walked towards where Megatronus, Rev, and Grindor gaped at him.

“Lieutenant Gripsaw may I introduce Megatronus of Kaon, one of the kindest, most self-sacrificing mechs I have ever met. To his right is Rev, a vastly intelligent engineer, and dear friend, and to his left is Grindor, he may look big and scary, but he can be a big push over, his favorite snacks are rust sticks by the way. That’s how I won him over.” Orion leaned towards the smiling Lieutenant as he whispered his advice.

Megatronus laughed slapping Grindor on the shoulder, “He absolutely did use your obsession with those fragging snacks to get you to like him Grindor!”

“Hey, they are delicious alright!?” Grindor mumbled even as he smiled broadly at Orion.

Megatronus moved forward, his servo out before him, “I am pleased to meet you Lieutenant. Come sit, let us talk a bit?”

The larger mech smiled slightly, grasping Megatronus’s servo and following the silver mech over to a place where they could speak.

“Hey everybody! Didn’t we have a celebration going on!?”  Rev called as the citizens slowly crawled out from their hiding places.

Ratchet shook his helm at Orion, “Frag it all Orion, well done kid.”

Rev winked at him too, “That was some slag right there Orion! Thanks for the save.”

Grindor made his way to the supply trailer once more, “Megatronus will be proud Orion, I think we all are.”

Orion blushed brightly, “I just, like to read.”

Ratchet laughed, “Thank Primus for that! Come on kid, let’s get some fuel.”

At first it seemed as if the mood of the night had been destroyed beyond repair but, as the kliks passed by, all of the mechs grew braver and soon the party was in full swing once more. By the end, even some of the enforcers were dancing with the civilians, or telling stories to the sleepy sparklings.  Megatronus and Gripsaw had hit it off quickly as well, laughing and chatting together, apparently sharing the blue mech’s hidden stash of high-grade.

Ratchet moved over to Orion, both bots sitting on the edge of the stage as they quietly watched the mechs around them.

“This is some life you have created for yourself Orion.” Ratchet mused quietly.

Orion smiled watching Megatronus, “Ratchet, I want to thank you, for being here. I don’t think I have said it yet.”

“Ahhh, kid. Don’t think nothing of it.” Ratchet replied even as his smile grew.

Orion turned his helm to the mech beside him, “No Ratchet it is. You, slag…” Orion shook his helm, looking down at his servos, “you are the first mech that ever looked at me as just a simple mech. You, you took me in with no real reason to. I would have…  been so alone if not for you, and how do I repay you? Running off on this insane, dangerous quest, leaving you behind just to worry. It wasn’t fair of me to do so, nor was it fair for you to give up everything you had to come find me, especially given the result.”

Ratchet stared at the younger mech, his optics sad, “Orion, I should have been there long before I was.”

Orion scoffed, his vents puffing out steam in the chilled night air, “Oh Ratchet, ha, you are one stubborn mech.” Orion smiled up at the other mech. “I, just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving everything up just to watch over my sorry aft.”

Ratchet laughed quietly, “Orion, you mean more to me than I can ever explain kid. There is nowhere else I would want to be right now but, taking care of your sorry aft.”

The two mechs laughed gently, Orion leaning on the older mech’s shoulder, pushing his frame over so he could rest comfortably. They sat like for a while, quietly enjoying each other’s presence.

Orion vented gently, his optics shuttered, “Ya know Ratchet, if I am ever be a Sire, or Carrier, I hope I would be as wonderful with my sparklings as my Sire was with me.”

Ratchet laughed, “Who, Trion? Oh Orion, don’t curse your uncreated younglings yet!”

Orion laughed lightly, “No Ratchet, I meant you.”

Ratchet froze for a moment, before turning his helm to peer at Orion’s faceplates. The younger mech had his optics closed, and a small peaceful smile graced his lips.

“You… you consider me as your, your Sire Orion?” Ratchet’s voice was a strangled whisper.

Orion lifted his helm suddenly, his mismatched optics glowing with uncertainty. “I… I do. I always have. Is, is that alright Ratchet?”

Ratchet stared at the young scarred mech before him, his optics burning, and spark whirling within him. After he had lost his own beloved family to complications long ago, Ratchet had decided to never try again. Better to be alone than hurt like that ever again, that was, until he discovered little Orion crawling along Alpha Trion’s office one dark night. That night everything changed. Orion changed everything.

“Oh Orion,” Ratchet’s vocalizer glitched, and coolant fell from his optics. “I am so, very honored you think that. Thank you…”

Orion’s worried expression eased as he smiled brightly, “Of course Ratchet! I love you. You are the closest thing I have had to family my entire life.” Orion laughed slightly, “I should be the one to say I am honored Ratchet. You showed me how to live, not just exist. You are the one that gave me the strength to dream, especially for myself. So… thank you.”

Ratchet wiped his faceplates as he shook his helm when suddenly, Orion jumped off the edge of the stage, wrapping his larger arms around the medic, and pulled him up into a tight hug. The smaller mech’s pedes hanging high off of the ground.

“I love you Sire!” Orion laughed as Ratchet struggled in his arms.

“You big bully, let me down! I am too old for this slag!” Ratchet yelled trying to scowl as the younger mech laughed happily.

Orion let the smaller mech down gently, a huge smile across his scarred faceplates. Ratchet brushed his frame off dramatically, hiding his smile.

“Orion!” Megatronus’s voice called through the circle.

The younger mech raised his helm to peer at his love. “The lieutenant says he has a place we could stay for the night! Why don’t we start making our way there?”

Orion nodded happily, turning back to the stage preparing to transform to hook onto their trailer of supplies.

“Orion,” Ratchet walked up the him, “I, I love you too kid.” Ratchet moved forward and threw his small arms around the larger bot in a quick hug, before pulling back, his helm turned downward. “Now get your aft moving, I am tired.”

Orion watched the older mech walk off as his spark danced with happiness inside its chamber.

“Yes Sire.” Orion whispered as he transformed, and hooked up to the trailer quickly following the group of enforcers and rebels to where they would rest for the night. As he drove through the now quiet city Orion felt excited, and proud of himself, for the first time in so long.

**_One city down, many more to go…_ **


	18. The Chaos of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! So this is a longer one. I played with the events in this chapter briefly in my head a while ago, but decided to scrap the idea as I couldn't really find a way to incorporate it within the chaos of the story. Well, I could, but not for such a useful reason... Yeah, if that makes sense. Anyways, I was given that door through the inspiration of one of my awesome readers and avid commentor... Optimus' girl! SO totally gonna give her super kudos for her inspiration as to how the idea I originally scraped, can now be shared with everybody else! Hope it do it justice! I love when you guys inspire me, you are all awesome! So... enjoy! I hope... *.*  
> p.s. any readers that are reading part 3 too, I will be changing just a few minor things, especially in one of Megatron's monologues. Gotta update for consistency.

That night Megatronus held Orion once more, Ratchet placing the younger bot into stasis as the crew slept in the barracks of the enforcers. It wasn’t exceptionally comfortable, but they were covered from the sudden acid storm that had crept up on the city suddenly, and it allowed their supplies to be protected.

Grindor took first watch, then Rev, Ratchet, and finally Megatronus. Orion slept through the night once more though he did twitch far more, groaning as if in pain at times as the night bled into morning.

Ratchet had given the young mech a far lower dose of the sedative as he would need to be up early to haul the trailer, and the effects were showing.

Luckily Megatronus was the only mech awake once Orion began to get really bad, the smaller bot moaning and shifting in Megatronus’s arms. Megatronus stood then, pulling himself and Orion away from the others, and outside to the back of the building.

“You need to wake up, my love.” Megatronus began his gentle coaxing, hoping to wake Orion before the smaller mech’s dreams got too bad.

Orion moaned in his arms, whimpering at the same time. “Please Master, I will be good…”

Megatronus felt his spark clench tightly within him, “Be good, and wake for me love? We have a new day to explore.”

Orion’s frame began to shake in his arms, his servos grasping tightly into Megatronus’s frame, “Please Master, I am sorry!”

Megatronus held his love’s shaking frame tightly, his own optics burning with coolant, “Love you haven’t done anything wrong! Please wake my love.”

**_Please Primus, stop this, let him heal! Let him heal you fragging monster!!!_ **

“Ohhhh, pleeease! Don’t huuuurt me anymore!” Orion’s frame suddenly flailed within his arms.

“My love, you are safe! I will not hurt you! Please wake love!” Megatronus tried to ease his panicking spark as he let his frame fall to the ground, desperately trying to control Orion’s wild movements.

Suddenly the back door of the barracks opened and Ratchet’s frantic frame appeared. He ran over to the two struggling bots, “It’s bad?”

His answer came as Orion wailed in Megatronus’s arms, his optics flew open yet there was no light within them as he stayed trapped within whatever nightmare that had invaded his recharge.

Ratchet pulled out a syringe to help awaken the younger bot when suddenly Orion screamed, terribly, his terrified servos ripping into his helm, so deeply that he drew energon from the wounds.

“Orion!” Ratchet shook as he ripped the cap from the needle with his dentas and plunged it into Orion’s throat. The slim pump lines within dragged the drug through the younger mech’s frantic frame.

Both Ratchet and Megatronus watched as Orion’s screams eased, and the uneven glow of red and blue filled Orion’s optics.

Orion looked up to Megatronus lovingly, ‘Master! You forgive me?” Orion gaped desperately at Megatronus, his frame shaking.

Megatronus smiled down at Orion, “Oh my love there, is nothing to forgive.”

“Nooo Master, I killed you again! I killed you!” Orion moaned, his servos going back to his helm.

“My love, I am right here. Do I look dead?” Megatronus whispered as Ratchet looked at the two mechs, confusion in his optics.

Orion’s helm raised, his servos falling from his helm, “It seemed so real Master, it always does…”

“Hush love, don’t worry. I am safe. You didn’t want to hurt me right, in the dream?”

Orion’s optics bulged, “NO! No, of course not Master. I never want to hurt you!”

“See, it is not your fault love. I am alright, and I love you deeply.” Megatronus held the smaller bot tightly, his optics rising to Ratchet’s.

The medic was frowning, “We should talk about this at a later date Megatronus, but for now,” Ratchet tilted his head at the glowing sky above them, “it is morning. How are we going to, to travel with…” He brought his optics back down to Orion’s shivering frame.

Megatronus vented deeply, “Well, we ask could him to pull the trailer still Ratchet. We don’t have much of a choice. Last, episode, he came out of it over time, maybe he will again?”

Orion’s helm shot up, “Can I do something for you Master!? I will make you proud!”

Ratchet growled faintly, “I don’t like it Megatronus, it is like we are feeding into these episodes. What if it makes them stronger?”

Megatronus  rubbed his helm thinking. He too had that fear, that every _favor_ they asked of Orion’s ‘pet’ side would help solidify its claim over Orion…

“What else do we do Ratchet?” Megatronus sighed as he looked into Orion’s over eager and, slightly confused optics.

“Alright, alright, ummm…” Suddenly Ratchet’s optics lit up as he touched the side of his helm touching him comm unit.

**:If we are going to do this, what about Rev and Grindor? Can you trust them enough with this weakness of Orion’s? How are they going to address him? The only way to make him seem slightly normal would to demand he address you by your designation, and him by his own, but he hates the idea of Orion! Frag it all…:**

Megatronus invented deeply causing Orion too look at him, worry in his optics. **:Not only that Ratchet, but I am afraid that if we make him too much like Orion, we may do more damage than good. What if, what if he gets to the point that we can’t tell the difference? No. I can’t risk that. We will just need to trust Rev and Grindor with the truth:**

Ratchet growled, **:And what if Orion identifies with one of them being another Master!? He did with you!:**

Megatronus glared at the medic suddenly feeling Orion grip him tighter as he whimpered. Looking down at his love he cursed himself for letting his field slip and his frustration show. “I am sorry love, everything is fine. I am not angry with you.”

Orion looked over to the medic, his optics narrowing slightly, “Is he hurting you Master?”

Ratchet blinked, Orion’s angry optics taking him by surprise.

“No, no Ratchet is a very good friend. He is very honorable, and keeps us healthy, love. You should treat him with the utmost respect.”

“Yes Master!” Orion’s faceplates suddenly changed to admiration for the older bot, and Ratchet wasn’t sure what frightened him more.

**:Stop giving him orders Megatronus! He is not your PET!:**

The silver mech jolted at that, not having realized what he did at first. It was so easy to do, just say anything he wanted, and Orion would bend over backwards to do it. To Orion, Megatronus’s words were life, and it was a terrifying, and ugly power to have over another mech.

“I, I didn’t mean to Ratchet. I am sorry… I hate this.” Megatronus moaned quietly.

**:I know kid, and I am sorry. We just need to be very careful when he is like this.:**

**:I will need to clarify to Orion that Rev and Grindor are friends, and not masters. In fact… I will need to clarify I am his only… his…:**

“Frag it Ratchet! I can’t do this!” Megatronus yelled suddenly, hugging Orion’s smaller frame closer to him.

Orion whimpered, and snuggled into the silver bot tighter, “Master, why do you hurt? Can I help?”

“Arrrgh!” Megatronus howled, his servo covering his optics. All he wanted to do was run from all of this. Run until it was over, until his Orion was back.

 “I hate those FRAGGING MONSTERS!” Megatronus felt his optics begin to burn as his frame shook with fury, and desperation.

Orion shrunk down in his lap, optics terrified as Megatronus vented brokenly, holding the smaller bot tight to him.

“Easy kid, easy.” Ratchet’s cool servo landed on his shoulder softly. **:I know it is hard, and it is fragging wretched that two of the nicest kids I have ever met need to be the ones to deal with it, _but_ Megatronus, I trust you and believe in you, and Orion. If any two mechs were able to deal with this it would be you, and Orion. You need to be strong kid, for Orion, and the love that you two have.:**

**:I am not so strong Ratchet… not with this. I want, I want to run from it, from him! I am a coward.:**

Ratchet smiled down at the silver mech, his servo squeezing the other’s shoulder tightly. **:And yet, you are still here, and have been since he came back. You need to give yourself a break kid. Do expect so much of yourself, you are allowed to be scared Megatronus. We all are. Just, don’t give up on him, or yourself. If any mech has a chance to bring him back fully, it is you Megatronus. Only you can bring my boy back to me, so please, don’t give up…please kid…:**

Megatronus lifted his helm, lost red optics meeting desperate, but hopeful, blue ones. He was amazed at how Ratchet’s words sounded so similar to what he had told Orion not so long ago. **_Perhaps I do need to be easier on myself and, at least I don’t have to do this alone._**

Megatronus smiled grimly at the medic, **:I am sorry Ratchet. I just, I won’t give up. I would never forgive myself if I did. I just needed a moment. Do, do you truly think I can do it? Bring him back completely one day?:**

Ratchet smiled down at the two bots before him, **:I think you are the one that would be able to do it Megatronus. I think it will take a deep, deep connection of love to bring him out of this. As you two are bonded, and that is about as deep as two mechs can go, I would say you have the best chance.:**

Megatronus nodded, his helm turning to Orion, “I am going to, to let the others know the situation, could you keep an optic on him until I come back Ratchet?”

“Master! Are you leaving!?” Orion lifted his helm, his optics wild with fear.

“Ori… Love, you need to stay here. I need to let a couple friends of ours that you will be… meeting them. I need you to stay here with Ratchet, please?”

Orion looked up at Ratchet, “Yes Master, if that will make you happy.”

Megatronus merely smiled as he helped Orion off his lap and stood. He looked at Orion, his spark chaos within him, “Love, these mechs know you as Orion, and we like Orion, I like Orion. It will be alright if they call you by this designation. Do you understand?”

“But, Master, Orion hurts everyone…”

“No, no. He only hurt your masters that hurt you. He has never hurt me, I love him.” Megatronus prayed to Primus he was saying the right words.

The pet frowned, his processor glitching as he tried to understand what his Master was saying, “I, I don’t understand Master.”

Megatronus vented in frustration, “Your designation is Orion, not pet, not to me, and not to any mech, ever again. Do you understand?”

“Megatronus, I thought you didn’t want to do this with him?” Ratchet said cautiously.

“I don’t have a fragging choice Ratchet, I can’t have every mech calling him pet!” Megatronus spun his helm to look at Orion’s confused optics, “You may call me Master, Orion, but your designation will be Orion, not pet. Do you understand?”

“Master, I am not Orion! I don’t want to be, please!? I don’t understand…”

“YOU ARE ORION! YOUR MASTER HAS SPOKEN! That is the end of it!” Megatronus yelled wretchedly, his spark breaking with his words.

“Y…yes Master, forgive me Master!” Orion’s optics filled with coolant, but he didn’t take his optics off of his Master.

Megatronus vented franticly, “Also Orion, you will have NO MASTER but, but… Oh Primus!” The silver bot looked to Ratchet, who smiled grimly, nodding his helm.

“Aaargh! Orion, I am your only Master now, and ever again! You will have no other Master but m…me, from now on, do you understand?”

Orion shook his helm readily, “Yes Master.”

“Good, good, I… will be back.” With that Megatronus turned and entered the barracks once more, hating himself more with every step.

……………..

After a long, and exhausting conversation with both Rev and Grindor, Megatronus returned with Orion and Ratchet in tow.

The two revolutionaries looked at the scarred mech with pity in their optics as Orion huddled near Megatronus pathetically. Just yesterday this frightened, skittish mech had stood proudly before armed enforcers and challenged them before an entire crowd of cowering citizens and now…

“Ahhh, alright Megs, what it the plan for today?” Rev asked hesitantly, his sad optics prying away from Orion’s trembling frame.

Megatronus had asked the mechs to try and not make the situation more terrible by speaking to Orion unless need be, or by bringing up anything about his apparent change.

“Nothing has changed, really, we are going to head for Tarn for now, it is a bit of a journey so we should head out as soon as possible. Orion will continue to pull the trailer for now.”

“Yes Master!” Orion chirped in, a large smile on his faceplates. The surrounding mechs winced at his words, and Megatronus sighed dejectedly.

“Let’s get going.” The silver mech moved towards the exit, Orion following close behind.

Once the couple had left the building Rev and Grindor looked at Ratchet.

“That poor slagging mech, Ratchet, I am so sorry mate. We had no idea how much they messed with his fragging processor, slag, his… everything.” Rev said quietly.

“Listen Ratchet,” Grindor moved closer to the quiet medic, “Do you think it is a good idea to have Orion out here with us? These, episodes, won’t they make him a liability? I don’t mean any disrespect, I know the kid is close to ya, but is having him here gonna do more harm than good. Not only to himself, but Megatronus?”

Ratchet looked at the two mechs in front of him. As much as he wanted to be mad at them for thinking Orion would ever _willingly_ be a source of weakness for the group, he understood the truth in Grindor’s words.

“I am keeping an optic on him boys, if it gets too bad, Orion and I will make it back to Kaon. For now, and for as long as we can keep him here, it will help him immensely. At this point Megatronus is bonded to him, so, helping Orion will help Megatronus. Their sparks are near one now, if Orion is to lose it and, and hurt himself… or worse, Megatronus could suffer for it as well. I am hoping, as Megatronus can control Orion during his episodes, mostly, that it won’t come to that. Megatronus is the only mech that can help Orion right now…”

The mechs nodded slowly, “This is some slagging nasty scrap mechs.” Rev shook his helm as he too made it outside.

Grindor shook his helm as well, “Just keep that optic on him Ratchet. I like the kid, I do, but… I am worried.”

“Me too Grindor, me too.” Ratchet and the larger bot walked outside to see the other mechs waiting for them. Orion already transformed, and hooked up to the trailer.

Megatronus was frowning, his optics on Grindor suspiciously, “Let’s go mechs, we are losing time.”

 The group transformed and began their long journey to Tarn, all apprehensively watching their scarred companion along the way.

……………………

 

Amazingly enough Orion did just fine as he drove. Although, given that he was more than happy to follow any order Megatronus gave him, there wasn’t much to worry about in the first place.

In fact, it was almost easy to forget the grounder was acting as the pet. Orion was always eager to help, and loved Megatronus deeply anyways so the pet side of him, while driving at least, seemed almost normal. It wasn’t until they would stop for energon and Orion would transform, immediately cowering near Megatronus, hardly speaking , and ignoring the rest of the group, that the others were reminded of the poor mech’s reality.

Orion remained within his episode for the majority of that first day, and that terrified Megatronus and Ratchet. Anything they tried to do to coax the true Orion out failed miserably. Megatronus went as far to try and kiss him, trying to gently ease his lover out, when Orion all but laid upon the ground, begging to be used. Luckily they were alone at the time so the other mechs didn’t see, but Megatronus was furious with himself at the result, swearing to not attempt that solution ever again.

By the end of the first day of traveling Megatronus was livid, scared, and confused. WHERE was HIS Orion!? It was almost time for recharge; would Orion come out just to fall back into nightmares? Would he come back at all?

As the group made camp, the other mechs talked softly amongst one another, as Megatronus sat stiffly, Orion snuggled up in his arms. The smaller mech had fallen into recharge the moment Megatronus had merely _suggested_ he should rest.

His companions left the silver mech be that night, seeing the agony in his optics. Even Grindor kept quiet, a deep sadness in his optics for his friend.

Once they were all full, and their watch schedule chosen, the mechs settled down to recharge.

Ratchet walked over to Megatronus, a syringe in his servo. “Megatronus?”

The silver mech looked up at him, his optics wild with the storm that raged in his spark, “Ratchet?”

“Do you, do you want me to give this to him?”

Megatronus vented angrily, “Why!? I could probably just tell him to stop dreaming and that’d be enough. Or tell him to wake up, or tell him to stop screaming, tell him to shut up and DEAL WITH IT HIMSELF! Tell him, I don’t WANNA hear his SCREAMS ANYMORE! And you know what, HE _WOULD_ SHUT THE FRAG UP!!! He will do anything, ANYTHING his MASTER wants him to! How fragging lucky for ME! My own personal SLAVE!”

The other mechs turned to their leader, concern in their optics.

“Megatronus…” Ratchet started, yet he didn’t truly know what to say.

“Perhaps… Lord Megatronus, Ratchet should return to Kaon with Orion?” Grindor asked quietly.

“FRAG OFF GRINDOR! He is not just some fragging pleasure bot I have taken on this journey with us! This is ORION, he is every bit a part of this team as you are! He is not just some, _liability._ ” Megatronus growled at the green mech.

“I don’t mean any disrespect _Sir,”_ Grindor retorted bitterly, “but it is not him I am really worried about. It is you, and what this is doing to YOU. Sir.”

Megatronus froze, his vents frantic as he looked at the wide optics of his comrades. “I… I apologize mechs. I apologize Grindor.” The silver mech’s shoulders drooped dejectedly.

“You are right, about how I have acted today. I, it is just, it has never been this long, and I am growing nervous. I, ask your indulgence for just a few more solar-cycles. If by the end of Tarn, Orion is still… if things get worse, I will have Ratchet take him back to Kaon. Does that seem fair, my friends?” Megatronus looked between all of the optics before him apprehensively.

“Very well Lord Megatronus, I think that is fair, and that the kid deserves that much. It, it is kind of our fault he is like this in the first place…” Grindor mumbled sadly, his optics falling to Orion’s inert frame. “I am sorry Megatronus, I am so sorry for almost leaving him there. It kills me to see happy little Orion like this. I… feel so fragging guilty.”

Megatronus frowned at the green mech, “As do I Grindor, but, we need to remember that we didn’t do this to him, they did. There are some evils in this world that even we can’t fight. Yet, that is why we are doing what we are doing, and we need to keep to that path too.” Megatronus smiled down at Orion, remembering the speech his love had said as he laid broken in Megatronus’s arms. “We need to keep fighting for this, Orion would want that. Fight… until all are one.”

“You are fragging right we will!” Grindor smiled.

“Pit yeah!” Rev hooted laughing.

Ratchet merely smiled at Megatronus, “I am proud of you kid. You and Orion make one heck of a team.”

“Bring the shot Ratchet. Hopefully it will help him recharge at least.”

Ratchet nodded uncapping the syringe, and emptying its contents into the unconscious mech.

“Get some rest Megatronus, you are gonna need it. I have first watch.” Ratchet smiled at the younger mech before settling himself down for his watch.

Megatronus peered down at Orion one last time as his optics began to close.

**_Please come back to me my love, I need you here. I need you so badly my love…_ **

………………

Orion woke before Megatronus, the silver mech’s vents soft and gentle under him.

Blinking his optics blearily Orion looked around him, **_Why is it so cold in here?_**

As he looked around he found they were in a field of sorts, large crystal life growing around them almost in a circular formation, sheltering them from the majority of the winds blasting through the terrain.

 ** _Primus! How did I get here? How, how long have I been gone?_** Panicking suddenly, Orion jumped out of Megatronus’s arms, startling both the silver mech and Rev, who had been on watch.

“Ahhh! Oh, Orion! You, you alright mate?” Rev asked tentatively, his optics blazing as he looked to Megatronus.

“Orion? Love… ?” Megatronus pulled himself up, carefully making his way to the smaller mech.

“Megatronus!? How long have I been gone?” Orion strangled out, his optics wild.

“Thank Primus!” Megatronus gasped, his servo rising to his spark chamber, “You are back!”

“How LONG!?” Orion’s voice grew more frantic.

“Peace Orion, only about a solar-cycle love… it was fine, you did fine.” Megatronus tried to reassure the little mech, pulling him tightly to his chassis.

Orion’s frame trembled against his lover’s. “A solar-cycle? Primus, Megatronus… a solar-cycle…”

Megatronus held him closer, his servo rubbing the back of the other mech’s helm, “Yes love.”

Orion’s fans hitched slightly, but he wouldn’t let himself cry, he couldn’t…

“Am I disappearing?” Orion whispered brokenly against Megatronus’s frame, pulling his helm deeper in to the other mech’s warmth.

Megatronus invented deeply, Orion’s field was filled with terror.

“Not if I have anything to do with it Orion. I won’t let you disappear love, we will find a way.”

**/I am scared Megatronus./**

**/As am I love, but we can’t give up. We deserve more than that Orion. I will not give up on us, please say you won’t either?/**

Orion lifted his helm, his optics wide and frightened, but he nodded. “I won’t Megatronus, I promise. I won’t.”

Megatronus smiled at the smaller bot, “You are one of the strongest mechs I have ever met Orion. I love you.”

“I love you Megatronus, thank you, for being here, and… not giving up on me.”

“I will always be there for you love, now, then, always.”

Raising his helm, Megatronus looked towards the pointedly distracted Rev, “Why don’t we wake the others? The suns are nearly up as it is.”

Rev nodded as he moved to wake the others.

“Come Orion, let’s fuel, we will be in Tarn soon enough. Soundwave may be there already. He commed saying he had left Kaon last night. Starscream is with him, I just hope those two had no trouble in the city.”

………………………..

 

They made it to Tarn near the end of the solar-cycle, the twin suns casting a beautiful array of colors across the sky as they drove in. Starscream and Soundwave had stayed near the outskirts of the city awaiting them for the most part, after finding a good spot to have Megatronus appear.

The two had even spread the word of the Champion’s visit so there was already a vast crowd waiting in the square they had chosen.

Much like Uraya, the citizen’s welcomed them with open arms. Tarn was better off than Kaon and Uraya, but not by much it seemed. There were no slaves, but the low caste citizens were treated very poorly. Working until collapsing, their lodgings were tattered, and in terrible disrepair. Megatronus insisted that his group help fix up some of the buildings while they were there, much to the citizen’s surprise.

Orion did not relapse during the few solar-cycles they stayed there. He was surprised and relieved, except for a strange pain that had started in his spark chamber the night they arrived. Yet the ache was worth the hope that perhaps he was done with his episodes. The last one had shaken all of the mechs around him, especially Ratchet and Megatronus.  

Orion was exceptionally relieved as the solar-cycles passed, and he was able to recharge in relative peace. Yes he still had the night terrors, yet for some reason, he never became that wretched pet! He would merely wake, shaken from the dreams, to find Megatronus there, softly speaking to him, his field filled with warmth, and comfort. Though he hated that his love had to deal with his screams, he was so very, very grateful to at least wake as himself. In fact, both he and Megatronus seemed to grow closer through it all. 

Megatronus had become vastly more protective of him recently. So much so, that he would growl at any approaching mechs that came close to Orion.

Ratchet had noticed the change within the couple as well, and watched them suspiciously,  but in the end, figured it was a result born from Orion's last episode, and how it had affected both of the mechs.

Everything would have been going perfectly, or perfectly better, if only for his mysterious spark pain. Intermittently, his spark would suddenly flare in pain, at first for mere moments, and then growing longer, into kliks. Orion kept his field tight, hoping Megatronus wouldn’t notice his pains, as he planned on Ratchet having a look at his spark once things settled down. For the most part the pains were just irritating, thus he didn’t give them much of a thought, that was, until their final day in Tarn.

 Megatronus was chatting with some of the enforcers that had joined in helping the citizens with rebuilding their terribly broken med bay. Apparently the head enforcer had received a comm from both the Lieutenant from Uraya, and Captain Lynk. They clarified their support of the traveling Decepticons, and let Tarn’s Captain know the group meant no harm. Captain Lynk even went so far as to ask her fellow Captain to give Orion her regards, and thanks.

Ratchet was yelling at the workers as they fumbled with the delicate, and sparse medical supplies when he heard Orion grunt painfully. He raised his optics curiously to Orion’s higher frame.

The younger mech was high upon a ladder, helping weld some metal to the sad building’s roof, as he grabbed at his chest plates.

“Orion!” Ratchet called to the youngling, “You alright kid.”

Orion smiled, even as his optics narrowed in apparent pain. “I am alright Ratchet, just a little sore.”

Ratchet scowled, “In your spark chamber?”

“It’s nothing Ratchet, just a little…” Suddenly Orion groaned louder, the welder falling from his servo as he grasped desperately at the ladder he was on, all the while crumping forward, his other servo holding his chest plates tightly.

“Slag Orion! You are not fine! Get down here NOW before you fall!”

Orion nodded weakly as he started to move his agony ridden frame down the steps of the ladder.

“Megatronus!” Ratchet turned to the silver mech, “Orion needs help, get your aft over here!”

Megatronus looked over at the medic confused, before he turned his optics to Orion’s struggling frame.

“Orion?” Megatronus put down his tools as he started to make his way towards his love.

Suddenly Orion groaned loudly and his optics flickered before going completely dark,  his frame limply falling from the ladder.

“ORION!” Megatronus screamed as he raced towards the falling mech. **_I am not going to make it!_**

Luckily, Soundwave had been on the other side of the building, and after hearing Megatronus scream he had raced around,  just in time to catch Orion’s falling frame. Both bots landed hard on the ground, Soundwave’s frame taking the brunt of the fall.

Megatronus and Ratchet raced over. “Primus, are you alright Soundwave!” Ratchet asked the silent mech as he started lifting Orion carefully off the mech.

“Orion?” Was all the black and blue mech said as he stood, briefly rubbing his back struts.

Megatronus grabbed Orion’s frame from Ratchet, his spark frantic, Ratchet looked at him grimly, “Come on, into the med bay Megatronus. I need to check his spark chamber.”

Megatronus blanched, “Spark chamber!? Ratchet, what the frag could his spark have to do with this!” Megatronus was no medic, but trouble with any mech’s spark chamber was always a terrible sign, and most times fatal.

“I don’t know kid, he was complaining about a pain there. I won’t know till I get his chamber open.” Ratchet ran into the dilapidated building, clearing one of the berths off of the tools the workers had left there.

“How is your spark kid? Do you feel any pain? Bonded pairs normally feel each other’s pain.”

Megatronus lay Orion’s frame down on the berth, “No, no pain, I don’t understand.”

Ratchet’s optics narrowed at that, when suddenly Orion’s optics came back online and he groaned miserably.

Both mechs stared down at the confused mech, their optics wide and worried. Orion shrank back into the berth, “What happened?” He asked sheepishly.

“You went into EMERGENCY STASIS is what happened!” Ratchet yelled at the younger bot. “Or, that is what it looked like! I don’t know what the frag happened Orion! How long have you been feeling pain in your spark Orion!? AND, I want the truth!”

Orion shrunk further into the berth, “It hasn’t been this bad Ratchet, I swear I was going to ask you about it once we were done building.”

“How long mech?” Ratchet glared at him.

“Only uhhh, maybe three solar-cycles, or so?” Orion smiled nervously, but the smile disappeared as a strange look came over Ratchet’s faceplates.

“Megatronus, I… I need a moment with my patient.”

“WHAT!?” Both Orion and Megatronus yelled at the same time.

“You both heard ME. I need a moment with my patient Megatronus, please let me speak to him in private?” Ratchet turned to the suddenly growling silver mech. “Please Megatronus, trust me?”

The larger bot glared at the medic, his optics turning to Orion who nodded slowly, fear in his optics.

“Ahhh, for Primus sake mechs, he isn’t gonna off-line! I just, need to speak to him, I think he is ok Megatronus.”

Megatronus’s glare softened as he turned back to Ratchet, “Really?”

Ratchet smiled, “Really.”

“Fine then, I… will be right outside. Maybe get some of these workers to take a break so you have some peace.” The silver mech rubbed Orion’s helm lovingly before making his way outside.

As the banging and drilling sounds ceased around them, Orion stared apprehensively at the medic.

“Orion, could you open your chest plates?” Ratchet asked gently.

Orion nodded numbly, his servos shaking as he found the latches and pulled his spark chamber open.

Ratchet marveled at Orion’s unique, nearly white spark as he readjusted his optics, searching.

Orion felt as if his spark would jump out of its chamber as he waited for Ratchet’s diagnoses. When Ratchet swore softly, Orion truly began to panic.

“Ratchet, what is it!? Am, Am I dying!?”

Ratchet shook his helm slightly, bringing his optics to Orion’s terrified red and blue ones. “What, no kid. No. You are alright, you aren’t dying. Yet, I think I know why your episodes have halted.”

The medic looked around the room for a moment until he found a small mirror laying on one of the crumpled counters. Wiping the collected dust off of its surface, he positioned the mirror in front of Orion’s spark chamber, tilting it so Orion could see his own spark.

Orion peered at the mirror confused. His spark looked normal to him, and even though he had only seen it a handful of times in his life, everything looked fine!

“Wait, Ratchet, what is that?” Orion gasped as he noticed a tiny flickering light hidden deep behind his spark. It was light blue in color, and almost resembled a…

“Orion, you are sparked.”


	19. Hopes and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I think I am just a glutton for punishment. This one is a bit... something. Don't want to give too much away, argh. Sorry for errors, it is a long one, and a doozy. Hope you enjoy *.* don't kill me!

“WHAT!” Orion’s optics bulged, and he felt sick within his tanks suddenly.

Ratchet looked at the younger bot, his optics soft, but sad, “You are sparked Orion. Within a vorn, you will have a sparkling. You are going to be a carrier Orion.”

Orion sat up suddenly, his frantic optics staring into the mirror before him, the tiny spark within him flickering, almost happily.

“Primus, Ratchet! I can’t be SPARKED! We, we are in the middle of a revolution!  Every solar-cycle is unknown! With what has happened already… What, ohhhh, what do I do?” Orion moaned terribly, even has his spark glowed with the thought of having a sparkling with his love.

Ratchet placed a gentle servo over Orion’s shoulder. “Orion, I can… you don’t have to carry it. The pain you felt recently was the spark separating from your own, but it is still very early in development, you do not need to have this, burden.” Ratchet’s voice was kind, yet filled with emotion.

“Ratchet…” Orion asked, his spark suddenly filled with dread, “Is, is the sparkling, is it Tor’s? Could it be his?”

Ratchet invented brokenly, Orion looked so broken in that moment, and now… Ratchet knew the designation of the monster that defiled his sparkling. His spark filled with rage as he saw Orion crumble with his fear, “ No Orion, as long as you did not spark merge… bond, with him, it is Megatronus’s sparkling.”

Orion vented deeply, his fans hitching within him, “Oh thank Primus, I, I …” Orion hung his helm deeply coolant escaping his optics. “I don’t , I don’t know what I would do if… if it was, was his. Oh, Ratchet…Sire, I… Ohhhh!” Orion broke before the other mech, his frame shaking terribly.

“Oh Orion… oh.. my boy, my youngling,” Ratchet hugged the younger mech tightly, his own optics burning with coolant. Out of so many things he wanted Orion to have in his life, he had truly hoped having a sparkling would be an amazing and happy experience.

Orion closed his chest plates even as his servos shook violently. “Sire, what do I do!? What if, what if I am captured again!? What if the episodes continue! Am I just going to hurt this spark!? What of Megatronus!!?? Will he give up his revolution!? Oh…what have I DONE!?”

Ratchet held Orion through it all, all of the waves, from joy, to terror, hope to fears… Finally the younger mech lay upon the berth exhausted, Ratchet, equally drained, stayed by his side.

Megatronus had not reentered the med bay, much to his credit, even as Orion’s field ran franticly within the dilapidated med bay.

“What do I do Ratchet?” Orion moaned desperation, and exhaustion making his voice thick, and far older than it should have sounded.

“Do you love, and trust Megatronus?” Ratchet asked, even as he wished he could fix all of the younger mech’s problems for him.

“With all my spark,” Orion answered simply, the conviction clear within the younger mech’s voice.

“Then I suggest you talk to your love, and make a choice, together kid.”

Orion nodded, moving himself off of the berth he stood tall, and determined. “You are right Ratchet, it isn’t just me that needs to… to prepare. Thank you for, for talking with me.”

“Always kid.” Ratchet smiled as he watched Orion nod, and make his way out of the med bay, walking to face one more huge challenge of life.

**_Primus, will these kids ever get a break?_ **

**_………………………._ **

Megatronus sat silently awaiting word of Orion. The rest of the crew had moved on to another one of the dilapidated buildings, but Megatronus couldn’t find the focus to join them so he decided to fuel and wait. His energon cube sat untouched besides him as he heard the gentle, perhaps… hesitant, pede steps of his love approaching.

He stood immediately, his optics searching as Orion turned the corner, his helm drawn low, shoulders drooping.

Megatronus frowned as he moved forward, “Orion?”

The smaller bot lifted his helm and smiled a sad smile, “Megatronus. We need to speak.”

The silver bot felt his spark freeze within him as he nodded numbly, “Ahh, come with me, I know a quiet spot.”

Together, the two bots made their way to an old mill. It looked as if it hadn’t been used in near 700 vorns, the top half of the building was gone completely,  jagged unfinished walls as the only proof of the splendor that the building may have been.

Megatronus motioned for Orion to sit upon  one of the piles of crates noticing how the smaller bot was looking oddly grey for a _perfectly healthy_ mech. Orion sat gently, his optics flickering with thoughts.

“Are you alright Orion?” Megatronus asked quietly.

Orion vented heavily, “Technically… yes. I just, there…I, SLAG!,” Orion stood suddenly his servos coming to his helm in frustration. “Slag it Megatronus! I am SPARKED!”

Orion spun staring at his mate, his mismatched optics wide, and pleading.

The silver mech stared back at the smaller bot, his optics narrowed in confusion, “What?” A strangled whisper escaped his dermas.

“I. AM. SPARKED.” Orion said once more, his voice edging on panic once more.

Megatronus looked at his mate, his love and was speechless.

**_Sparked, Orion? Orion and I? A… family? Me, having… ME having a FAMILY!?_ **

How many nights had he wished for this? He remembered looking at the sparklings around him, their families laughing, and finding warmth in each other. Even on the coldest, darkest days. He was about to have that! Him, once nothing more than a slave, a piece of machinery used to kill for the masses.

He was about to be a Sire.

Orion apparently took his silence as a terrible sign as his frame began to hitch, coolant forming in his optics, “I… I am so, so sorry Megatronus! I didn’t know!”

That cleared Megatronus’s frazzled dreams, “What, WHAT!? No Orion, no I am just, amazed!”

Orion’s shudders stopped for a moment, him now looking confused, “Wh..what? Amazed?”

Megatronus laughed suddenly, racing up to his love and lifting him into a warm, strong hug. “Primus, Orion! This, this is amazing! I am going to be a Sire! ME!?”

Orion’s optics bulged, “Wait Megatronus! Wait!”

Megatronus placed his mate down, concern in his optics,” Slag it! Orion, did I hurt you!? I am sorry! We will have to be more careful with you now! I don’t know anything about what a carrier goes through while sparked. I will have to do some studying. Have you fueled today!? I am fairly certain while carrying you need far more fuel. I will get my cube, hmmm, I should ask Ratchet what he thinks. Thank Primus for having a medic like him nearby, otherwise I would be in a complete panic about not knowing any..”

“MEGATRONUS!” Orion yelled desperately, forcing the silver mech to stop and peer down at him. As Megatronus could hardly contain his excitement and joy, Orion looked downright miserable.

“O..Orion, what is it love?” Megatronus asked hesitantly.

“Megatronus… we, we can’t have a sparkling…” Orion whispered, his optics wretchedly sad.

“What? Orion that is foolish, we are having a sparkling, it has begun already.” Megatronus’s confused optics suddenly brightened, “Could I see it Orion!? Have you seen it!?”

 The silver mech moved closer to his love just to watch as Orion moved away from him, an arm wrapping around his spark chamber protectively, “STOP MEGATRONUS!”

Megatronus stopped his advance, his optics narrowing slightly, “Orion, what is wrong?”

“We… we can’t have a sparkling Megatronus. We, we need to… to end it before it is too late.” Orion felt his spark shatter as he whispered the words to his love.

……………..

Of course he wanted the sparkling, he had always loved the idea that one day he would have some of his own. Him a lucky Sire, or Carrier, sitting as he happily watched his little ones playing upon the floor, warmly entwined with his mate.

Orion had wanted a family ever since he had been created. It had been his one true dream for himself, especially as he never truly had one himself. Sure he had Ratchet, in a way, when the mech was around, but most of the time it was Trion, dropping off datapads to read, or lessons, histories, and then Trion would leave, even when he was so small. Left in that big empty room for breems on end, alone once more.

Many times he wouldn’t even study, but watch life outside from the room’s vast window. Watch as happy families walked past the Archives, their sparklings hopping and skipping as they held their adults servos. Orion would stand plastered to that window, pretending it was him down there, him that was headed off to school to play with his mates, him that would go home to warm arms as he settled in for recharge.

He had escaped the Archives one day, desperate for some semblance of friendship… for normalcy, and he made his way towards the great park he had spied from Alpha Trion’s lodgings. He had memorized the streets from his mentor’s window, and downloading the city’s maps in the Archives.

It had been scary at first, all he could think of the trouble he would be in, but the further he got from the Archives the more free he felt!

Finally he had made it to the park, and it was all the more splendid up close! Colorful metal swings, slides, nets, climbing walls, there was so much! He ran into the park, marveling at everything around him and, there were other SPARKLINGS! He ran up to them, introducing himself quickly just to be amazed that they couldn’t speak Cybertronian yet, even some older than him. They merely chirped at him, but he didn’t mind, he chirped back! With his new found friends he played for breems, some friends leaving just to be replaced with new ones. It had been wonderful! 

Night came too quickly that day, and soon only one family was there. The Carrier of the sparkling he was playing with had asked him where his Sire or Carrier was, and Orion had panicked. He had tried to lie, and say something like they were on their way, but he had always been a terrible liar. The Carrier had seen right through his story, saying he was going to call the enforcer’s to bring him home. Scared, and worried he would be in far more trouble, Orion had run!

He ran as fast as he could, finally getting away from the calling mech, his spark frantic in his chassis. It wasn’t until he was certain the Carrier hadn’t followed him that Orion realized he had no idea where he was. In his mad dash to get away, he had just run blindly, and then, in the dark of night, gotten himself lost within the city.

He had tried to recall the maps from earlier, but everything looked so different at night, and he had never really walked the streets, at least not without Ratchet, or Alpha Trion, everything looked so big!

Little Orion walked along the dark streets, steering clear of the mechs that still wandered the streets, he knew better than to ask any of them for help. Alpha Trion always told him how he needed to be separated from other mechs because if they knew who he was they might try to take him… or worse!

The kliks turned to breems and his tiny frame began to ache, both from walking so long, and from hunger. As he had escaped early in the day, he hadn’t fueled since morning. His processor hadn’t left him be either, he knew he was going to be in such trouble when he made it back to the Archives, _if_ he made it back.

Exhaustion had run rampant through his small frame, and fear as the time passed. Would he be lost forever!? He had only wanted some friends, he had just wanted to be normal, was this… his punishment for wanting something for himself? Orion had begun to cry then, the fear, hunger, and exhaustion loosening the little mech’s resolve.

He had heard some bots behind him suddenly, laughing loudly, and slurring their words. Orion had wiped his tears and anxiously looked for a hiding place. Not being able to find anything to hide behind in the alley, he ran up to one of the walls and curled up into the smallest ball he could, hoping he looked merely like lost scrap.

As their pedes had gotten closer Orion had bitten his lower derma, forcing his frame to remain still, his optics closed, terrified their light would give him away.

For all his wishing and praying to Primus, his ‘hiding’ spot had been as poor as he knew it would be, the proof of that being the moment he felt the shadow of one of the bots fall over his tiny frame, his pedes stopping right next to him.

“Heeeey, kid, yoooou okay?” A loud voice slurred out, Orion had merely tightened up, curling into himself more.

“Heyy, heeey, isss ok! Wee good bots! Heey, Pharrrma, hey! Dis kid, he da missing one? Right!? Looksss jusss like um!”

The second both had stumbled forward then, peering at Orion’s s shivering frame, “Ooooh Primuss yeah! Heey kid! You Ooorion? You missin! Raaach been loookin for ye!”

Orion had lifted his trembling helm then, peering at the two large bots, “You, you know Ratchet?” He had asked timidly.

The bot known as Pharma had smiled, stumbling a bit, “Pit yaaa! Ooops, no, noo swearing, shhhh. Don’t tell Raachet! Shhh kay?”

Orion had smiled at the older mech, hope flaring in his spark. The mech giggled, “Come onn kid! Let’s get yoou, uh, home! Rach’s a.. annn ol friend. I’m a medic too! Jus graguated! Let’s goo find um, ooh kay?”

Orion had been hesitant, but given his dire circumstances, the little sparkling had nodded, unfurling from his ball as he stood nervously and grasped the larger mech’s extended servo, and the trio started walking.

The older mech’s kept talking the whole way, telling old stories of Ratchet as a medical student, and how wild the older mech had been once upon a time. They mentioned another bot by the designation of Silverray, but had gotten real quiet after that. Orion figured whomever Silverray was, he had hurt Ratchet badly.

After what seemed breems of walking, the two bots had sobered up a bit, and the one called Pharma had noticed Orion’s frame swaying from exhaustion and picked the exhausted sparkling up, promising him they were close.

Orion must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he remembered was a loud voice screaming his designation. The little bot had started at the angry sounding voice  and he felt his frame being placed down on the ground. His helm had risen to find a trembling Ratchet in front of him.

He knew he was in so much trouble! The little sparkling hung his helm as he had stood on his unsteady pedes, “I am sorry Ratchet.” Orion whispered, coolant dripping from his tired optics, “I just wanted to play. Please don’t be mad! I won’t do it ever again sir!”

Ratchet had stared at his tiny, crying frame and suddenly a sob escaped his intake as he rushed to pick up Orion, cradling him in his larger arms tightly.

“Oh, oh, Orion. You stupid, foolish, wonderful youngling. You scared the FRAGGIN SCRAP OUT OF ME! Don’t you ever do that again! You, oh Primus! Thank you, Pharma, oh Primus!” Ratchet’s optics went from being furious, to terrified, to relieved, Orion hadn’t been sure what to think.

Once the mechs had talked a bit more, Ratchet had carried his tired frame to Alpha Trion’s lodgings. The tall bearded mech was there, waiting patiently. His mentor had merely glanced down at him, disappointment in his optics as Orion walked guiltily to his berth.

Ratchet had stayed for a while, screaming at Alpha Trion until silence had finally fallen over the lodgings. Orion had been terrified that Alpha Trion would come into his berth room and yell at him, but he never did. In fact, he never mentioned that night at all, the only results from that night were Orion then being locked into the large study every solar-cycle after that.  

Orion had known better than to run again so he hadn’t understood the locks, but what hurt his spark most of all was his window was covered up when he had returned. Large metal slates welded across the once beautiful window. Alpha Trion had said it was a distraction from his studies, and Orion had merely nodded numbly.

 From that day on he sat in the large, locked study reading, and learning alone. He had known Alpha Trion was only trying to protect him from himself, and others… but it had hurt.

 Every breem in that cold dark room, he had wished he was normal. Normal just like the sparklings he had played with, and he swore one day he would create that happiness for himself. He would make his own family, and give his sparklings all the hugs, kisses, stories, snacks, and take them to the park ALL DAY! Yes, he would have that life one day, and it would be amazing! No one could take that dream away from him, could they?

………………………….

Orion felt his optics dim as he thought of all he had wanted so long ago, and how now, it was him that was the one that was to take that dream away from himself.

His love growled quietly, “End it, Orion?”

Orion pulled his field in tight, his spark breaking as he watched his mate glare at him, every klik Megatronus’s faceplate’s growing darker.

“We can’t have a sparkling Megatronus. We are in the middle of a revolution! We, we can’t be bringing a sparkling into that, love. It will weaken both of us, especially me being the carrier, and… already I have been used against you in this fight. Just imagine if word got out that I was sparked, with YOUR sparkling! They would do anything they could to destroy us, they have already proven that! They will use this sparkling against us, and once it is extracted and framed, it will always have a target on its back just like… just like I did.” Orion stopped as he realized his words, and for a moment could understand why Alpha Trion had always been so protective of him.

“You want to kill our sparkling, Orion?” Megatronus’s icy voice chilled Orion to his core. He had never heard his mate speak to him like that… ever, and it shattered him.

“No, I mean, of course I want a sparkling with you, one day, but we can’t have that now. Not until… until this chaos is finished love.” Orion moved closer to the silver mech placing his servo on the larger mech’s arm, his optics pleading for understanding.

Megatronus roared at him, snatching his arm from the offending servo as if it were acid. Orion shrunk back, his optics wide with fear while Megatronus’s held nothing but contempt.

“Megatronus…” Orion started, his frame trembling slightly.

“What the frag is wrong with you Orion?” Megatronus rasped out, his optical ridge drawn tight. “You want to kill a sparkling, our… MY sparkling!? Do you seriously think I would go along with THIS!?”

Orion felt his frame begin to hitch, he was terrified, “I don’t… Love…”

“Don’t you fragging call me _love_ as you STAND there planning to hurt MY SPARKLING! Life will always be chaos ORION. WAKE UP! I was a slave, beaten, worked to the shutdown and all of that happened within the supposed GOLDEN AGE of CYBERTRON! There will never be absolute peace! No matter how much your ignorant processor wishes it to be so!”

Megatronus stomped up to Orion’s shivering frame, his field radiating his vehemence as he pointed a digit right into Orion’s faceplates, “If you kill that sparkling Orion you may as well off-line me, because I will be dead to you the moment you pull that innocent spark from your HATEFUL frame!”

Orion sobbed, his servos rising to his trembling dermas, “Megatronus I, I am just trying to protect us, protect you! I swear…”

“Frag you Orion! You want to protect me!? Then save that beautiful sparkling from your DARKNESS!”

Megatronus’s fists curled tightly as he suddenly transformed, and blasted off into the sky. Orion watched his love leave, his spark in agony as he dropped to the ground, his helm in his servos as he wept.

After being captured he had thought he was disgusting, filth, but as he knelt amongst the ruins, he realized he had no true understanding of his own revolting nature, until now…

…………………………………

Orion retuned as the rest of the Decepticons gathered for their departure from Tarn. Ratchet had looked at him, his optics questioning and Orion merely replied, “I told him. I said we weren’t ready, and he justifiably hates me. That is all Ratchet.”

Ratchet had frowned a bit, but nodded and left the matter be for now. The group had begun to get restless waiting for Megatronus to return when suddenly the large silver jet dropped from the sky.

“Let’s move mechs, we have a long journey ahead.” Was all he said as he lifted into the sky once more. That seemed to be enough for the gathered mechs as they all transformed and took off towards their next city.

The next few cities went by in a blur for Orion. Their group would arrive and Megatronus would perform his speeches, and meet and greet all of the mechs. To any of the mechs it would seem like the revolutionary was at the peak of his performance. Always smiling and supportive as he listened to the citizens, everything seemed perfect, at least those not in the Champion’s inner circle.

Though none of them breached the sudden distance between its two leaders, the tension was palpable. Megatronus no longer slept with Orion, leaving the smaller mech to struggle through his continued nightmares with only Ratchet’s help.

The medic would hold the shivering bot after each night terror his blue optics sending daggers to Megatronus’s apparently recharging frame. The medic understood Megatronus’s anger, but he could understand Orion’s point as well. Having a sparkling while they were on the road, literally, to a revolution was no easy choice.

It wasn’t until their fifth city that Ratchet really began to get worried for Orion. The younger mech had still not decided what to do with the sparkling growing within him, and the stress of his night terrors, the travel, and Megatronus’s distance was affecting the bot clearly. Normally when creating a sparkling, the Sire and Carrier would constantly need to spark merge to help share the burden of energy the spark would need, as it was, the little spark was only feeding off Orion’s energy.

Ratchet had brought this up to Megatronus one solar-cycle as his fears grew, but the former gladiator had only scoffed at him saying Orion was going to kill it anyways so why bother?

Ratchet had growled at the selfish bot as he walked away. Megatronus’s attitude had been growing darker and darker towards Orion every solar-cycle and Ratchet was growing sick of it.

He had pleaded with Orion to go back to Kaon with him, they could find a substitute for the merges, or just be rid of the sparkling, but Orion merely glared at him, saying his place was here, and that he could handle it.

**_STUPID FRAGGIN YOUNGLINGS!_ **

Knowing he could do no more than at least try and keep Orion healthy, the medic stayed close to his ward, watching as the younger bot grew weaker, and reclusive once more.

They were entering their sixth city now, Tyger Pax. Megatronus had warned how much of Tyger Pax was inhabited mostly by military, and enforcers, at least in the main section of it, but along the outskirts lived its downtrodden citizens. All lower caste normally bullied into submission from the stronger war frames that lived within the walls.

At first everything had gone remarkably well, the broken citizens’ optics glowing with appreciation and awe, welcoming the group readily.

Ratchet had created his line of repairs as he normally did, his optics peering over at Orion’s sagging frame as he stood watch over the supplies as he normally did now.

The rest of the group were helping the citizens where they could, everything was going well…

Suddenly a loud roar split the air and several war flight frames dropped down from the sky, scattering the citizens in terror.

Megatronus called his group to him, and all of them surrounded the silver bot immediately, all except Orion that had been too far with the supplies.

Ratchet’s optics searched desperately for the youngling through the chaos yet couldn’t see him anywhere, or the trailer of supplies!

Megatronus glared at the war frames, “Welcome mechs, may we help you?”

There were only four of the hulking mech’s but they towered over the group of revolutionaries. One, a giant femme frame stepped forward, she was giant comparably to the other femmes Ratchet had ever seen, but she was really only about Megatronus’s height.

“Well, I had hoped we would find you here Megatronus of Kaon.” She smiled playfully. “I am Strika. I have been following your progress Megatronus, your valiant journey to fight for the forgotten mech’s of Cybertron.”

Megatronus narrowed his optics at the femme, uncertain if she was friend or foe. “I see, well met Strika. Are you here as a companion, or an enemy?”

Strika smiled once more, “Well Megatronus, that depends on you. I too have seen the traitorous ways of our beloved Senate, and would be more than willing to offer my assistance in your quest if, you can beat me in combat.”

Megatronus’s engine revved loudly, after his confusion, and anger these last few solar-cycles he was more than up to the challenge!

“I accept Strika, but no weapons, just your skill against mine.”

The femme smiled wider, “I wouldn’t have it any other way Megatronus. When would you like to complete this challenge?”

Megatronus laughed, his spark shaking with excitement, it had been too long since he had fought. He was tired of emotional battles, he longed to draw energon, to smash his fists into the faceplate’s of another bot. “How bout now?”

It was Strika’s turn to laugh, “That is what I like to hear! Come, let us go to the wastes, and just see how mighty the great Megatronus truly is."  With that she transformed with her companions, and took off towards the wastes that covered the Southern portion of the city’s outskirts.

Megatronus smiled, moving to transform with suddenly Ratchet jumped in front of him, “Is your processor GLITCHING Megatronus!? Knowingly going into a fight! What about Orion? If you get hurt he will affected too through the bond, and in the state he is in now, that could have serious circumstances!”

Megatronus growled at the irritating medic, “I told you medic, he wants to kill our sparkling anyways. I seriously doubt this will hurt him, Pit, it may even take the guilt off your servos for having to rip MY SPARKLING from his ungrateful chest!”

“Are you outta of your fragging mind you, you… selfish slagging PIECE OF SLAG! I am done with you! What happened to the loving mate Orion used to have! The one that would hold my boy through his nightmares, and clean his wounds! I am done with this! I am taking Orion from your fragging IDIOCY!”

Megatronus’s optics flashed at Ratchet’s words, his spark burning with the agony he had felt since Orion had suggested killing their sparkling. “Fine medic, take Orion. At least then I can focus on saving other sparklings from being MURDERED!”

“OHHH!!! FRAG YOU, MEGATRONUS! If it weren’t for you Orion wouldn’t even be in this predicament! He wouldn’t be scarred, and broken, his processor glitched to FRAG! He wouldn’t have been RAPED! And when he merely _suggests_ that having a sparkling right now could hurt both of you, be used AGAINST YOU, YOU leave him to all of those demons you helped crawl INTO HIS LIFE! So…SO FRAG OFF you stupid MONSTER!”

Ratchet wheeled around and transformed, his tires screeching off in search of Orion.

Megatronus heaved, his fists curled tightly as his spark raged.

“Megatronus, Orion is sparked?” Rev’s voice broke him from his misery.

“For now,” The silver mech growled, his fury growing till he thought his processor would burn within his helm, and he transformed and flew towards where Strika waited for him.

The rest of the group looked at one another, their optics wide and processors reeling from what they had witnessed between the medic and their leader.

Grindor huffed his vents deeply, “Well ain’t this some slag. Come one mechs, let’s make sure Lord Megatronus doesn’t get beat to slag.”

With that he transformed and flew towards his leader, the rest of the group following after.

……………………………

Orion’s vents were wild as he crept from the where he had hidden the group’s supplies. Soundwave had suggested finding an area in each city where they could quickly hide the trailer were trouble to show, and the moment he had heard the war frame’s engines he had taken off.

He hide the trailer well in an old building far from where the mechs had appeared and quickly made his way back to where his team was.

Orion’s helm scanned the area as panic settled in his spark. **_Where is every mech?_**

The entire area was cleared of mechs, even the citizens. **_What happened!?_**

Suddenly Orion heard a loud roar of a crowd somewhere to the south of where he stood. Wasting no time he transformed and followed the sounds of yelling.

**_Oh Megatronus, my love… please be ok._ **

**_………………………_ **

Megatronus roared as his frame pounced off of the sands at his pedes. This Strika was an incredible opponent, she was exceptionally fast for her size, very strong, and brilliant with strategies.

The silver mech had to admit that they seemed almost equals as he slammed into her side, his servos throwing her to the ground, sand and grit flying around them as her pedes were ripped from the ground.

The femme laughed as they spun, until she grunted in pain as Megatronus landed on top of her, his fists immediately smashing into her exposed chassis.

He was enraged from all the chaos that he had been holding in for so long, and with each punch, fall, cut, broken part, he felt himself become more alive! This, this was a pain he understood, a pain he could control!

Strika suddenly raised one of her servos and ripped deep into his hip plates causing him to yell as energon spurted from the wound. She used the distraction throw her chassis forward, arching high, and fast from the sands beneath her, throwing the silver mech over her helm.

Megatronus landed hard on his chest plates, his helm smacking into the dirt below hard and drawing more energon. He rolled instantly to his back as the femme pounced on him, her hips straddling his as her clawed servos ripped deeply across his chest plates. He roared as energon splashed across his chassis, his servos shooting up to grab her wrists, struggling as she pressed them lower, her wild optics focused on her prize, his spark.

Suddenly Megatronus realized she wasn’t just fighting for sport, she wanted to fight to the death!

The femme licked her dermas as she growled, her tipped digits digging into his clawed chest a little further.

Megatronus tried to turn his frame, shake her off of him! His processor was frantic! He shouldn’t have been so foolish! He should have asked the conditions! Everything could be ruined in a moment, his movement, the revolution, but most especially… Orion! If Megatronus was to off-line… Orion could be close behind!

**_Oh frag Orion! What have I done! I am so sorry love! I have been so stupid!_ **

Megatronus had been so focused on his rage of losing their sparkling, he had completely abandoned the mech he loved. Was one unknown sparkling truly worth losing Orion over, and … was Orion so wrong? Having a sparkling would be a huge weakness, and after what had happened to Orion, did he really want to chance something similar happening to an innocent sparkling! Primus! He had been so fragging foolish, and selfish. So concerned with what he wanted, the family he had dreamed of that he was willing to not only put the sparkling at risk, but his love, his Orion!?

Now, as he stared into the crazed optics of the femme above him, he was terrified, **_Have I just killed my entire family!?_**

Suddenly a roar split the air, louder than the crowd that surrounded them and Strika was suddenly ripped from his frame!

 Megatronus groaned as he turned his helm to see a fuming Strika picking herself off of the ground to his left, and a familiar scarred, and equally furious, red and blue mech doing the same.

“Get the frag off my mate, femme!” Orion snarled as swung his balled servo forward, smashing into the femme’s faceplates hard, her rising frame falling back down to the sands.

Orion ran forward quickly, swinging his pede backwards before throwing it forwards, once more smashing into the femme’s bleeding faceplates.

“Ugh!” The femme cried out as she was rolled to her back with the force of the kick, her optics flickering for a moment before going dark as she fell into stasis.

Orion’s frame heaved, his fans wildly spinning as he turned slowly to Megatronus, a relieved smile upon his faceplates.

“Are, are you alright Megatronus?” Orion vented out as he started towards the downed bot.

“Primus, Orion…” Megatronus whispered, his optics falling to the unconscious femme.

Suddenly Orion’s engine rattled loudly over the now quiet crowd, all mechs staring at the two bots in the center of the circle.

Megatronus’s optics narrowed as he pulled himself up, “Orion…?”

“UNFAIR FIGHT!” One of the war frames broke from the crowd, his three companions accompanying him. Megatronus turned towards the approaching bot, his spark racing and frame tight. These mechs were huge, and could easily overpower his injured frame.

Soundwave and the others pulled themselves from the crowd as well, circling the three war frames.

The largest mech growled at Megatronus, “Is this how the mighty Megatronus fights! By CHEATING!?”

“Peace mech,” Megatronus started, his servos before him, “I did not plan on this outcome, and your femme was trying to rip my spark out! We didn’t agree upon those terms!”

“Megatronus…” Orion’s voice moaned behind him.

“That is SLAG Megatronus! You cheated! You didn’t ask about no term! That is your FAULT!” The hulking mech stepped closer, his optics fuming.

“Please… Megatronus…” Orion’s voice begged from behind him.

“Not now Orion! Listen mechs we don’t mean any harm, let her come out of stasis and we will have a rematch, and I swear, no mech will interfere, AND it will NOT be to the death!” Megatronus yelled anger and desperation in his voice.

Suddenly Megatronus heard a crash behind him, and his helm spun in confusion. Orion had fallen to his knees, his helm bowed as his servos grasped at his chest plates. Thick blue energon dripped from the mech’s spark chamber. It covered the smaller mech's desperate servos as they scrambled across the leaking seams, trying to keep the life giving liquid inside him.

“ORION!” Megatronus whispered in horror. The bots around him stilled, their optics wide and staring horrifically at the bleeding mech before them.

Orion raised his helm his, mismatched optics dim and flickering, “The sparkling?”

The smaller mech coughed wretchedly, energon erupting from his lips and vents, as he toppled forward.

Megatronus threw himself forward and he caught Orion just before he landed into the sands of the wastes.

He slowly turned the other mech’s frame as he cradled it in his lap, “Oh Primus, oh Orion!” Megatronus moaned, his servos slick with energon.

“Raaatchet…” Orion vented out, even as more energon flowed from his spark chamber.

“SOMEONE COMM THE MEDIC NOW!” Megatronus screamed out, his voice shrill.

“Just hold on love, I am sure it is nothing. You will be alright. I am so sorry Orion, can you ever forgive me!” Megatronus sobbed, his frame shaking as he held the smaller mech.

“I w..want it Mega… I want it, I alllways did.” Orion coughed again, and his energon splattering against the silver mech’s faceplates.

“I know, I know. I am so sorry. I just want you… you need to be ok… alright Orion? Love? Focus on you now love, I need you to be ok.”

Orion smiled gently as his optics faded to darkness…


	20. For the Best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. I love writing this stuff, even when it hurts. Please let me know what you think, if you can... as I have no idea what I am doing, truly. I just write, and hope for the best... I am still a beginner...

Ratchet had made it to the spot where Orion was to hide the trailer and luckily found the supplies, but no Orion…

He transformed, venting furiously, **_Everything is just going to slag now! I am going to grab my kid, and leave this cursed journey. Megatronus can drown in his misery for all I care!_**

Suddenly the medic heard the cries from the wastes south of his position, and his spark tightened painfully. If Orion was not here he was only one other place… **_Following that slagging ungrateful gladiator, as usual._**

Groaning, half out of fear, half in fury, Ratchet transformed once more, and sped towards the sounds of the crowds.

**_Primus, let my kid be ok…_ **

He hadn’t quite made it to the wastes when the first comm came through.

**:Medic Ratchet, Orion in need of assistance. Location, wastes.:**

Ratchet cursed as he pushed his engine harder, his wheels racing through the wretched streets of Tyger Pax at top speed.

 **:On route!:** Ratchet growled as his tires skid across the sandy terrain, his spark raging and frantic inside him.

…………

Ratchet drove through the gigantic silent crowd, their silence unnerving the medic more than anything, when he finally broke through the lower castes and transformed.

There in the center of it all sat Megatronus, his shaking arms holding an unconscious Orion that was covered in energon from his intake to hip plates.

“Oh…Orion,” Ratchet knelt next to the younger bot scanning him quickly.

“Ratchet, forgive me…” Megatronus moaned as he held Orion’s frame tightly.

The medic raised his helm, his optics dark, “We need to get him to a med bay or we will lose both of them.” Ratchet said gruffly as he stood.

The silver mech merely nodded as he pulled his legs beneath him, pushing his wounded frame up.

“Megatronus! This doesn’t change the fact that you cheated, that this mech, ruined our leader’s challenge!” The largest of the war frames called, even as his optics scanned over Orion’s frame, horror glinting within his red optics. For any mech to be bleeding energon from his spark chamber, it was enough to make even the strongest mechs blanch.

Ratchet spun on the gigantic mech, his faceplates livid, “Frag. Off. Mech! Orion is his carrying mate! It was nature you idiot, no one could have kept him from protecting his sparkling’s Sire! Any argument you could have holds no weight here! So, BACK OFF!”

The smaller medic moved closer to the hulking mech, “You will leave these bots alone, or I assure you, I will find you and when I am done, you won’t even know your own designation. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? NOW, grab your femme, and bring her with us before I change my mind about healing her too! MOVE YOUR AFT!” With that the fuming medic pushed past the shocked mech, calling out, “Where is this CURSED CITY’S MED BAY!?”

Some random bot answered as Megatronus grimly followed the medic. The war frame quickly grabbed Strika and followed the medic sheepishly.  The two opposing groups rambled after them quietly.

………………………

Strika was an easy enough fix for the skilled medic, a few bumps and cuts. Orion, Orion was a different story.

After far too many solar cycles without a spark merge with his mate, little to no recharge, the traveling, and a sparkling living off of his remaining energy, never mind hiding the trailer and the frantic battle with the femme… Orion was a mess.

His spark chamber was chaos, wires were split from lack of nutrients and energy, and his spark had become far less prominent, giving all of its energy to the tiny spark that shared it’s residence.

When Ratchet had opened his chest plates Megatronus could only gape at what had become of his lover’s spark. Where once it glowed brilliantly white, luminous and sparkling, it now roiled in a reddish color, its size much smaller and sickly looking.

“Primus…” Megatronus whispered, his own spark in agony within his frame.

“Shut up mech…” Ratchet rumbled darky as he scanned Orion’s frame once more, his optics searching for the younger mech’s sparkling within the chaotic spark chamber.

“Ahhh, there you are little one,” Ratchet couldn’t help but smile as he spotted the, incredibly enough, healthy looking little spark. It glowed brightly next to its carrier’s, flickering as it swirled towards the front of Orion’s weakened spark.

Megatronus marveled at the little spark, so bright and curious, it bounced within his mate’s spark chamber, almost excitedly.

“It feels your energy… finally.” Ratchet mumbled as he continued to clean the dried energon off of Orion’s chassis.

“It feels me?” Megatronus mused as he watched the little spark circle its carrier’s.

“Yes well, you did help create it Megatronus. It recognizes your spark’s signature, especially now that… that Orion’s is so weak.” Ratchet vented miserably as he finished his cleaning, and his servos went to work on Orion’s atrophied wiring.

“What… can I help Ratchet?” Megatronus asked meekly.

The orange and white mech scoffed, his optics never leaving the delicate wires and fuel lines he was working on. “You can frag off Megatronus. He is in my care now. He won’t offline anytime soon…I hope.”

“Ratchet, I know you are upset with me, but… can we put our differences aside to help Orion?” Megatronus pleaded.

Ratchet growled, his servos leaving Orion’s spark chamber just to slam onto the berth that held the younger mech, his livid optics turning towards Megatronus’s, “You promised me you wouldn’t hurt him again Megatronus. You _promised_. Now, I am rebuilding him from the inside out! Who exactly are you trying to save here, Orion, or the sparkling? Do you even give a frag about Orion anymore, or is he just some FRAGGIN vessel for your OFFSPRING!?”

Megatronus flinched at Ratchet’s words, “I am sorry Ratchet. I have no excuse to how I acted towards him. Are… are you going to take him away? Forever?”

Ratchet vented harshly, his servos returning to his work, “He isn’t going anywhere right now Megatronus. He doesn’t have the strength. Frag, his spark is hardly holding on as it is!”

Megatronus nodded quietly as he stepped back, sitting in one of the chairs within the large med bay, allowing the medic space to work.

This was by far one of the nicest clinics they had been in, given that they had had Strika with them when the entered the inner city, they were given clearance to utilize the middle caste hospital.

The few doctors that resided there had tried to take over Orion’s frame but with one wretched growl from the orange and white medic, they backed off quickly and focused on Strika’s upkeep instead. Unlike most clinics Megatronus knew of, this one had multiple rooms instead on one large community room. That left Orion and Strika sharing a space, but no other bots inhabited the room.

Ratchet worked carefully through the night, Megatronus watching quietly, his processor reeling within his helm as the breems continued on. 

“There, that should keep him going for now.” Ratchet sighed out after some time. Megatronus brought his helm up, looking over to the exhausted medic. The older mech peeked over Orion’s spark chamber once more, nodding and humming to himself, before turning towards the silver mech.

“I am going to go get some fuel, do you want any?”

Megatronus shook his helm quietly, his optics falling to Orion’s unmoving frame.

“He will be alright for now. The energy the sparkling has been consuming recently just left Orion’s frame a bit… emancipated. I have repaired what I can. Megatronus…” Ratchet stopped at the room’s door, “I am going to need to take him once he gets healthy enough. I need to find a merge donor before Orion gets this weak again.”

Megatronus spun his helm to the medic, “What!? Ratchet… I can spark merge with him! It, it is my sparkling!”

Ratchet frowned at the silver mech, “Megatronus, where have you been recently? You expect me to trust you with this? Who has been holding him every night? Who has been his voice as he follows you like a lost cyber-pup? Who has continually been putting Him BACK TOGETHER!? HOW THE FRAG CAN I TRUST YOU!?”

The former gladiator stood, his optics blazing, “I made a mistake Ratchet. I am sorry for that. I want to be there for him, I … I was WRONG!”

“Who are you saving mech!? Only the sparkling, or Orion too!? I don’t know about you, but between the two of them, I am going to fight to save my kid!”

“That is ALL I was trying to do as well, RATCHET! I didn’t mean to get so lost to almost lose Orion as well. I…” Megatronus’s servos flew to his helm in frustration.

“I don’t know WHAT I am DOING RACHET, and I have to PRETEND I DO! All of this, everything that has happened, I NEVER, ever meant to FALL in… in LOVE! I don’t even know what LOVE is! I have never had it, I, I don’t know! I am lost, foolish, I have a wretched temper, and a short fuse at times! I feel too strongly, and want to FEEL NOTHING all the while! I am just a stupid youngling Ratchet, a stupid, selfish youngling! Even though I pretend to be otherwise! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY FOR NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO! And, I am sorry for failing… because of that.”

Ratchet watched the mech in front of him quietly, guilt creeping into his spark. Perhaps, after following this group for so long, he too had forgotten just how young they all were. He had yelled at Alpha Trion once upon a time for expecting too much from them, and now, here he was… doing exactly that.

“You’re right, and… I am sorry too.” Ratchet whispered, causing the silver mech to look at the older mech, shock on his faceplates.

“I… You kids have so much on your shoulders. A revolution, the threat of constantly being hurt because you merely wish for a just system, frag, the fear of torture, the fear of death, and now… a sparkling has entered the chaos. Yes, you were both stupid, and careless in creating it!” Ratchet glared at the silver mech pointedly for a moment, “BUT… that doesn’t mean that, were circumstances different, that the two of you wouldn’t make an incredible family together. Nor does it mean that either of you don’t want it. You must realize how much it killed Orion to say what he did? Now look at him, WAS HE SO WRONG?”

Megatronus vented brokenly, “No. No Ratchet, he wasn’t wrong. I just didn’t want this life to take one more dream from me, or him… We are fighting for so many and in the end, it seems like we won’t get to enjoy any of the spoils of all of our struggles. Why, why has no one stood up before now? Why must it be us Ratchet? Why…?”

The medic vented deeply, his optics dim and sad, “I don’t know kid, and I wish it wasn’t. With all my spark I wish it wasn’t but, some mechs are made stronger than others, made for bigger things, vastly larger than themselves. You two, you seem to be the unfortunate mechs that are made for that greatness, that overwhelming responsibility.”

Megatronus sighed, and moved towards Orion’s frame. His lover’s sickly reddish pink spark flickered weakly as the tiny blue sparkling danced around it. The shimmering orb moved to the forefront once Megatronus came close enough, almost as if trying to escape the confines of the spark chamber and embrace him.

“Take him Ratchet. Take him far, and keep him safe. Hide him away from this chaos, him and this sparkling, and maybe…” Megatronus invented heavily, “Maybe once all of this chaos eases, I can find him once more, and get to meet our sparkling, maybe even… maybe even have that family that I long so deeply for?”

He medic stared at the silver mech, he sounded so old, and yet so very, very young, “I will Megatronus. I will keep him as safe as I possibly can, both him, and your sparkling.” Ratchet paused for a moment considering. “Perhaps, if you are careful, you should spark merge with him one last time, both will need the extra energy, and maybe, just maybe it will be enough to help the little one recognize its true Sire once it is created, and you return to them.”

Megatronus nodded… his spark cold, and broken inside him. “Thank you, Ratchet. Thank you for loving him. Loving him better than… than even I could.”

Ratchet frowned at that, but turned back to the door, “I will give you some time.”

Once the door was closed Megatronus looked over at Strika’s unconscious frame. He didn’t like the idea of her being so close by. He wasn’t sure how she would wake up, furious at the two of them, or willing to listen? All he knew was she was far too close to everything he loved.

His optics turned once more to his love watching as the smaller frame shuttered now and then, its fans running intermittently trying to keep the weakened frame cool.

“Oh Orion… how many times must I see you broken before me… only now, it is my fault.” Megatronus moved closer to the berth as he opened his spark chamber. He bent down, carefully lifting Orion’s upper half as he situated his chamber over the smaller mech’s and pressed them together.

At first, nothing happened, Megatronus’s spark searching for its mate and finding merely a glimmer of what it once was. Megatronus growled, holding Orion closer to him, flaring his spark as much as he could, desperate to feel Orion.

Finally Megatronus felt Orion’s spark tug back briefly, hesitantly, “Yes love, please let me help you, like I should have been, all this time…”

As if sensing his permission, Orion’s sparked suddenly grasped at his, desperately consuming the extra source of energy.

Megatronus gasped as the world was suddenly ripped away from him, and he and Orion became one once more.

……………

Megatronus felt himself roll within the chaos of his love’s memories, seeing all that made Orion, Orion. From his lonely childhood, to his nightmarish capture.

There were new experiences there as well now. Orion’s joy at being bonded to him, his love, affection, and hope. Those feelings shattered though as Megatronus was able to see Orion’s night terrors come to life right before his very optics. He felt as Orion struggled within his suddenly larger frame and tried to stop his servos from destroying Megatronus over, and over again.

The silver mech cringed as he saw himself be shot, stabbed, sliced, all manner of deaths, all the while Orion’s dream version of Megatronus accused him for killing Orion, his love, each time. It was awful to experience… and Orion had dealt with it every night.

Seeing himself killed by Orion was bad enough, but then when the dream turned to the smaller mech being caged with both Tor and Vice, that was truly wretched. He felt as they touched Orion everywhere, screaming at him to tell them his true designation, demanded he fall before them.

Megatronus’s spark ached terribly as his love tried to fight them, tell them he was Orion, tell them to leave him alone! Sometimes Orion could keep his pride, keep himself whole, but others... he would dissolve beneath their abuses, becoming the pet they desired as they forced him painfully into overload time, and time again.

Megatronus felt Orion’s fear as the pet side of him began to take over his days, his shame gorwing every time he returned. His worry of hurting his friends once more, his loathing of himself and what he was becoming and then… the brief, but powerful amazement at discovering he was sparked!

Megatronus moaned brokenly as Orion then thought of their revolution, their already immeasurable responsibilities, and of Megatronus, and made the agonizing choice to be brave before his celebrating, ecstatic mate, and remind him of the reality that their sparkling would have right now, and how it could be used to destroy them.

He felt Orion’s self-loathing grow as he watched himself fly off after their fight over the sparkling. Felt him coil deep within his cage of hate with each passing solar-cycle that Megatronus avoided him.

He felt the sadness as Orion was left alone with his nightmares, left alone to weakly support the sparkling he so desperately wanted, and yet feared would be used in their downfall.

Megatronus felt his frame ache as Orion’s frame burned with lack of energy, the weight of the sparkling, the stress of broken recharges, and traveling so far, and so long, all the while locked deeply within his ever growing self-hatred.

Finally Megatronus felt his love’s rage at finding the random femme upon his mate, her claws trying rip his spark from his chassis. His deep relief as he realized he had been in time to save his lover, and the absolute horror… as his frame seemed to rip itself apart from the inside afterwards.

Megatronus cried out as he felt the agony that had run through his love, and his optics burned as he watched once again, as energon poured from Orion’s burning spark chamber…

……………

The world came back to the silver mech, and he groaned as his spark and processor filtered through the images and feelings from the merge.

Suddenly Orion invented deeply from beneath him, his mismatched optics flickering a bit before their beautiful colors blazed to life, sweeping the room confused until they finally rested upon Megatronus.

“I love you Megatronus,” Orion’s optics filled with coolant, raising a servo to lightly caress his lover’s helm.

Megatronus sobbed quietly, his helm dropping as his dermas brushed against his mate’s softer ones.

Orion opened his lips allowing the larger mech’s glossa to slip within, gently probing across the other’s.

As the kiss deepened, their sparks surged! The light between both bots expanding from their merge and their growing excitement.

Orion moaned against his mate’s intake, his hips unconsciously lifting as a familiar. and desperately wanted heat grew between them.

“Megatronus!” Orion gasped, his servos grabbing at the larger frame, “Please…”

The silver mech groaned as he brought his frame up finally easing the away from their merge. His optics fell to Orion’s spark and he laughed in relief as he beheld his mate’s once more white, and healthy spark. The energy transferred between the two mechs had apparently done wonders, even as the silver mech reeled from the experience.

“Oh Orion, forgive me, please. I love you, I cannot imagine a world where you did not exist within it. We don’t need to keep the sparkling, not if it will cost me you.” The silver mech’s optics burned as he brought them to his lover’s.

“I want it Megatronus, I want you, and I forgive you. Life is never without chaos, you are right. Let’s fight for our happiness as well as other’s?” Orion smiled softly.

Megatronus smiled back even as his conversation with Ratchet flew through his processor. Orion was going to go away, leaving him…

**_It is for the best. He will take Orion away from all this evil… and in the end I will find my family, and … and, we shall live together within the peace we fought so hard for…_ **

“Yes Orion… let’s allow some happiness for ourselves in the end as well. I love you Orion, and no matter what happens, I want you to believe that. I love you, now, then, and always.”

Orion smiled broader and Megatronus gently closed his chest plates, and then his own.

His servos lingered upon the smaller mech’s chassis  as he thought of how this may be the last time he saw this magnificent, awe inspiring mech.

 Orion tilted his helm ignorant of his lover’s strife, his optics filling with concern, but Megatronus merely smiled, his servos tracing lightly across the other’s chassis.

“Orion…” the silver mech groaned, lowering his helm once more to kiss his mate’s lips. He pressed his glossa in deep, his fear… apprehension of tomorrow, of Orion leaving… and, his overwhelming love of this mech driving him forward more passionately.

Orion’s fans clicked on, cooling his heated frame as Megatronus’s servos traveled lower, pressing more firmly against each of the plates it caressed as it continued along his frame.

“Uhh, Megatronus! Unnnn…” Orion lifted his hips as his lover’s digits rubbed between his thighs firmly.

“Open for me love?” Megatronus’s husky voice whispered into his audial, and Orion could only vent deeply as his interface panels both opened. His valve was already soft, and leaking. His spike stood tall and thick springing from his frame.

“Yes love, oh yes…” The silver mech glided his glossa along the smaller mech’s audial finials as his digits slowly circled the sopping outer plates of Orion’s valve before plunging two inside the hot wet port.

“UUUUNNN! Primus! Yes Megatronus!” The smaller mech threw his helm back, his valve clenching tightly around the invading digits, sucking them in further.

“Oh Orion, I love when you call my name like that, do it again love!” Megatronus pulled his frame back as he thrust his digits in once more, hard and deep.

“Uhhhhh, MEGATRONUS! Please… move faster my love! I want more, I need it!” Orion called out, his optics staring at the silver mech pleadingly.

Megatronus smirked as he wiggled his digits inside the valve’s wet heat when suddenly he heard a the distinctive _‘shiiicht’_ of another bot’s panels opening, he turned his helm to find Strika’s blazing red optics staring at the two bots before her.

Megatronus glared at her, possessively keeping his digits within the mewling Orion.

His aggressive optics then widened in surprise as the femme, almost sheepishly, wrapped her servo around her large spike. She looked into his optics desperately, seemingly asking for his permission, as she quietly rubbed along her own length.

Megatronus smirked wider as he thrust his servo hard into his love’s valve once more. He wasn’t bothered by the femme’s interest, and truly couldn’t blame her; he just wasn’t sure how Orion would feel about being watched. He figured as long as the femme kept quiet, he was fine with her pleasuring herself to them.

He turned his helm back to Orion, marveling at how beautiful his love was. Scarred, dented, and perhaps a little broken, but slag it all if Orion wasn’t  still one of the most attractive mechs he had ever seen.

Orion’s hips thrust forward more desperately, his venting growing frantic, “Please Megatronus!? Oh please! Faster!”

The silver bot groaned as he quickened the pace of his servo, reveling in the squelching, wet sounds that erupted with each thrust.

“Ohhhh YES! Unnnuhhuhh!” Orion held the berth tightly as his frame shook from the larger mech’s servo.

“Overload for me love! Show me how good I can make you feel!” Megatronus felt his own spike grow painfully behind his panel. He wanted to ravage Orion with it, but first came his mate’s happiness. The silver mech pulled his digits out for just a moment, lubricant dripping from them readily as he added a third digit, and plunged them back into his love.

“AHHHHHH! Ahhhh, ahhh! Yes, yes, PLLLEASE!? UNNN!! Oh, I , I…” Orion’s cried out as he frame arched high off of the berth, his valve spurting lubricant along his mate’s arm as he overloaded hard!

Megatronus smiled as he felt Orion’s valve constrict around his digits, its hidden gears pulling the sensitive cabling tightly. The silver mech left his digits there as his mate came down from his overload, enjoying the gentle spasms from within.

When he could finally wait no longer, Megatronus opened his spike’s panel, finally freeing his throbbing length. He pulled Orion’s frame closer to the edge of the berth situating the other mech’s pedes high over his own shoulders as he placed the tip before Orion’s valve, rubbing it along the port’s swollen slippery entrance.

“TAKE ME MEGATRONUS!” Orion growled desperately, his optics no longer hazy from his previous overload.

“Oh… I will give you anything you wish my love!” Megatronus snarled back as he threw his hips forward, his massive spike slipping into the blissfully tight, wet tunnel. He slid though it quickly and hard until finally finding its depths’ deep end.

“ARRRRGH!” Orion cried out as he felt the intruding member slam against the sensitive protoform at the back of his valve.

“Ohh, the sounds you make love!” Megatronus rumbled deeply, as he drew his hips back only to shove them forward even harder.

“Unnn, Uhh, faster my love! Use me! USE Me to pleasure yourself! PLEASE!” Orion’s servos clawed at his loves hips, trying desperately to drive them in and out of him.

“PRIMUS ORION!” The silver mech dropped his helm watching Orion lustfully as he plowed forward faster, the berth shaking with each plunge.

Orion’s frame shook with his love’s movements, his servos once more gripping onto the shaking berth desperate to keep himself tight against his mate’s frame!

“Unnn, unn, yes! Overload within me! USE ME!” Orion whimpered as his love pounded against him faster, and faster.

Megatronus suddenly grasped Orion’s still aching, and hard spike, jerking it wildly in rhythm to his thrusts, “Together love, ahh, together!”

“Oh Primus, I am so close love! Unnnnuuhhhnnn! So CLOSE!”  The smaller bot threw his helm back, his optics shuttering as he gave himself completely to his love’s ministrations.

Megatronus could feel Orion’s valve begin to constrict once more as his mate neared his completion.

Somewhere behind him he was slightly aware of the rhythmic sound of Strika’s jerking, she too seemed to be nearing her end.

He moaned as he wondered what watching the two of them actually looked like, “ARRRRGH! ORION!”

Suddenly Orion’s valve tightened delightfully, and his spike erupted within Megatronus’s tight grasp, gleaming silver lubricant splattering against his lover’s chassis as the smaller mech moaned raggedly.

“Primus… that was beautiful!” Megatronus grunted huskily as he too overloaded! He thrusted his spike violently within the vice like grip of the other’s sopping valve, exploding heavily inside. He was certain he heard Strika gasp as well, finding her climax with them.

The silver mech groaned, placing his shaking servos on either side of Orion’s shuddering frame as he fought to hold himself up. Between their energy transfer, merge, and interfacing, he was completely exhausted.

Orion, even within his hazy aftermath of overloading, sensed his love’s sudden weakness, and moved his smaller frame to the side, taking his legs down from the silver mech’s frame, and pulling himself from Megatronus’s empty spike.

“Lie down Megatronus, please…. and… hold me?” Orion’s voice betrayed his own exhaustion.

“Let me clean us first my love,” the larger mech said smiling as he grabbed some spare flexmesh towels, and wiped them both clean. He had quickly thrown one to Strika as well, a secret smile on his dermas. The heaving femme smirked back, winking her thanks.

When they were both finally clean, and panels firmly closed, Megatronus climbed carefully onto the berth. It was unfortunately a single berth, but as he spooned Orion tightly, they seemed to fit just fine.

Orion vented tiredly, his spark light, and stronger than it had been in.. too many solar-cycles. He enjoyed his love’s warm frame against his back, the wonderful hum of his strong spark.

**_If only we could stay just like this forever…_ **

Suddenly he realized the hum was not just from his lover’s spark, but Megatronus’s vocalizer.

**_He is humming, singing?_ **

Orion wasn’t certain of the tune, but it sounded soft, warm, and slightly sad.

“What is that song?” Orion asked quietly, startling Megatronus. He hadn’t realized he had been humming it out loud.

“What? Ohh, ahh, just a song I… well, I made it up long ago. Kept me company while trying to recharge in the tunnels as a sparkling.” Megatronus answered nervously.

Orion turned his helm as far as he could, his red optic curiously peering at his love. “Could, could you sing it for me?”

Megatronus felt his spark freeze in fear; yet, he also realized this may be the last time he may see  his lover, his mate… Maybe, just maybe this would be something he could give to both Orion, and his sparkling if… if  he were to fall before he saw them again.

“It’s, it isn’t very good but,  for you, Orion… I’d do  anything love.”

Orion smiled broadly as he turned his helm, snuggling his frame tighter into Megatronus’s frame.

The silver mech sighed, desperately hoping Strika was in recharge by then, and began to sing…

“Close your optics little mech,

And imagine the sky above.

They say it has such colors there,

That all the bots do love.

The land is filled with colored gems,

The air flows cool, and light.

The surface day is dear they say,

Though, it glitters more at night.

I will find a life up there,

No matter the winding way.

You can’t give up upon your dreams,

No matter what the Masters say.

You are more than just a slave,

So be brave till you’re free.

The world can’t just be pain and fear,

There’s a beauty you’ve yet to see.

So find the light you know exists,

Don’t fall into the dark.

For life awaits with promise there,

and one to love your spark.”

Megatronus’s deep voice quieted behind Orion, and for a moment, the two mechs just lay there in the silence. The silver mech almost thought Orion had fallen into recharge when suddenly he felt his love’s frame begin to tremble against him.

Fearing Orion was beginning a night terror, Megatronus went to shake his love gently when Orion’s helm turned to him once more. His red optic dripped coolant along the ragged scar that covered his left cheek.

“Orion?” Megatronus lifted himself up with his right arm, his optics apprehensive.

“Oh Megatronus, I … love you, so very much!” Orion shifted his frame so that it faced his love, and wrapped his arm around the larger mech.

Megatronus’s optics eased as he smiled, his spark singing with his love’s contact. “And I you Orion… It… it seems my dreams have come true… mostly. I just need to finish this one thing, and then, we will live within this new world happily, enjoying the wonder of our family for eternity.”

“Yes! Yes we will!” Orion laughed against his love’s frame. He raised his helm slightly, his mismatched optics gleaming brightly, hopeful. “Let’s sleep, we have a busy future don’t we?”

Megatronus froze at that, he suddenly realized he hadn’t told Orion anything about what he had discussed with Ratchet. He had no idea.

As Orion kissed his dermas lightly, and turned, returning to their original spoon, Megatronus warred within himself.

**_Should I tell him now? Should I wait for morning? Should I just go? Orion will insist on coming. I can’t… he has been so hurt already! What do I do!?_ **

As Orion fell into recharge, his smaller frame exhausted from the solar-cycles of  chaos, Megatronus found himself frantic, and thoughtful.

**_I will tell him tomorrow… let us rest tonight. Pretend for now, pretend it won’t end. Pretend we are just like every mech else…pretend we are allowed to have this dream?_ **

The breems seemed to fly by, and Megatronus received no rest. Every moment made him panic more. He knew Orion would object, would fight with him on the choice. He couldn’t have him there, fight to be with him yet… , he was…. Too IMPORTANT!

Finally, with a heavy spark, Megatronus pulled himself gently from Orion’s resting form. He stood beside the berth for a moment, staring down at his love.

“Oh Orion,” Megatronus whispered in the darkness, “You mean too much to me. I cannot have this world destroy you. Let me finish this, and I will come and find you once more, you and our sparkling. I.. love you so terribly. Forgive me for leaving you…”

Megatronus suddenly heard a shuffle from the corner of the room and tensed, just see Strika stand from her berth.

His optics narrowed, they glowed brightly in the dark of the room as he observed the femme for a moment.

“You love him deeply?” She whispered gently, her own red optics falling to Orion’s inert frame. “You, you are far stronger of a leader than I had ever imagined Megatronus. You understand your mate, you are fair, and honest, and your genuinely care for the mechs of this world, so much so that you will give up your  chance of happiness for them. My warriors and I… we  would be honored to follow you.”

She bowed before him, and Megatronus felt his spark clench. Yes, yes he was giving up on his happiness for others… not just his, but Orion’s. She made it sound so… noble, but all he could feel was bitterness in that moment.

The silver mech nodded as she righted herself once more. “Very well femme. Grab your warriors. We leave now.”

Strika smiled as she nodded and headed for the door. Megatronus peered lovingly at Orion’s frame once more before he too made his way to the door.

As the two mechs left, Megatronus whispered brokenly after him, “I love you Orion,” and quietly closed the door on the recharging mech.

**_This is for the best… isn’t it?_ **


	21. Till I Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, struggled with this for a bit! Turned into a wicked long chapter that I have split to work on easier. Oh... so much going on! The end is nearing but we aren't there just yet. A little more chaos before the finish, which is all figured out, I just need to write it! Sorry for errors, and hope you enjoy!

Megatronus met with his ever growing group, there was now Rev, Grindor, Starscream, his trine mates were coming to join them in their next city, Strika and her three warriors, Razorwire or Raze, Aero, and Cogs. Cogs was a bit of a medic it turned out, a field medic, and though he was not nearly as skilled as Ratchet, Megatronus was relieved to have a medic with the continuing group.

That left nine of them to continue on in their journey leaving Ratchet, Orion, and Soundwave behind.

As the mechs had gotten prepared that night, Megatronus had asked Soundwave to speak with him privately.

Tilting his covered helm curiously, Soundwave followed his leader away from the others.

“Soundwave, first, I want you to know how exceptionally proud I am of you, and grateful to you for truly being the one mech I have trusted for so long.” Megatronus vented deeply, his spark hammering in his chassis with trepidation because what he was about to ask of the smaller mech.

“I have an exceptionally important favor to ask of you my friend. As you are the only bot I trust, beyond Orion… I feel it is only appropriate that I ask this favor of you. If you do not wish to do it, I will not be insulted, especially because it holds… or could hold, a vast weight in the future.”

Soundwave tilted his helm once more, Megatronus had never had trouble talking with him before , what could this favor be that made it so very difficult now?

“Clarification of duties, Lord Megatronus?” The blue and black mech asked quietly.

Megatronus sighed, his servos wrapping around each other rapidly, “I, I am leaving Orion in Kaon, with Ratchet. You saw what the stress this journey has done to him, and now, with the sparkling, he is all the more vulnerable. I… love him very much, and cannot have him continue with us. Yet, with having a sparkling in his frame, his spark cannot support it without constant merges, and as I will be traveling, I will not be there to do so. Ratchet insists that an alternative mech could merge with Orion, keeping our sparkling fit, and Orion healthy as well but… I … cannot imagine another mech merging with my love.”

The silver bot began to pace then, one servo rubbing at his helm in frustration, “Turns out I am wretchedly jealous Soundwave. I am not proud of it, but there it is. I cannot imagine another bot lying atop him, sharing their spark’s energy with MY LOVE, MY SPARKLING! A spark merge is an exceptionally intimate experience, normally leading to heightened… feelings, uh… desires, if you get where I am going with this. I mean… I will accept the possibility of Orion having to merge with another mech, if I must, of course! I want them safe, and it is worth any cost! I just… Anyways, my favor, Soundwave… I trust you more than any mech I have ever known. I am asking, if, if you would return with Ratchet, and Orion, and be the mech to merge with Orion, when he needs it. Please?”

Both bots stood in silence then, Megatronus staring deeply into his friend’s masked helm, hope and desperation in his optics.

“Merge, with Lord Megatronus’s mate?” Soundwave asked nervously, his monotone voice shaking slightly.

“Yes, Soundwave… I, I know it is a huge responsibility, and you can say no. I, I know you are fiercely protective of him, and I can feel your field warm when he approaches. I don’t think it would be such a terrible thing if you were to be the one, as you already have some sort of feelings for him.”

Soundwave stepped back quickly, his field pulled tight from his leader, even as his suddenly racing fans gave his fear away.

Megatronus lifted his servos assuredly, “It is alright Soundwave! I am honored, and grateful, that you do have some feelings for him. It makes this far easier for me, and it will make it easier on Orion… eventually.’

The silver bot began to pace once more, his processor reeling, “Soundwave, I… I may not make it back to them. I may never know my sparkling, or get to kiss Orion once more. I may not even succeed in this journey, and I fear, all of our sacrifices will be for naught if I just end up dead. I would be leaving Orion alone in this unjust system, with a newly created sparkling. That fear… that terrible, albeit _very possible_ reality haunts my processor.”

He stopped pacing for a moment and looked back to the masked bot, “Please, if I know you are there with him, if he has a friend, and maybe … more eventually, then he won’t be alone if I fail. He and my sparkling will still have an honorable, trustworthy mech to find new hopes, and dreams with.”

Megatronus dropped his helm, his spark overwhelmed with everything he had said and asked of the mech before him. Coolant began to form at the edges of his optics, “Please Soundwave? Take care of, and love my family when I cannot be there, or even when I return? You could stay with us in the end, of course! We wouldn’t just drop you like scrap! I just, arrrgh, please?”

Soundwave’s spark was wild within him as he watched his leader, his friend, crumble. What should he do, or say? Take over with Orion!?

 It is true, he had a soft spot for the mech, but he was Megatronus’s love, and he would never, ever hinder that, and now? What if Orion hated him!? Would he even allow Soundwave to merge with him? Would he just give up on the idea of the sparkling? What if he couldn’t get Orion to stay away? Who would he be failing more, Orion, or Megatronus!?

 What did HE want? Did he want to be stuck between these two bots? Did he want the future of a sparkling? What if Megatronus didn’t return? Could he give Orion the life he deserved?

What if Megatronus _did_ return, would he just be some third wheel, forgotten by Orion the moment Megatronus came back, forgotten by the sparkling he would have to work so hard for?

What if he became attached!? What if he actually learned to love? What if Orion loved him? What if… in the end, he could find happiness within their odd family? What if it went perfectly? What if it all fell to ruin?

“I… I am uncertain Lord Megatronus.” Soundwave whispered, his vocalizer glitching between the monotone voice he had adopted to protect himself, and his real voice. It had been so long since he had heard his own voice that it shocked him, forcing him to stumble back further. He was terrified!

Megatronus raised his aching helm, coolant sliding along his faceplates slowly, “I know my friend. It is a vast, and unfair request for me to ask of you. You may say no my friend. I swear, it will change nothing when it comes to my respect of you.”

“Yet, it may change some things Lord Megatronus.” Soundwave lifted his masked helm, staring at his friend.

“Life changing questions always do leave some residual affects Soundwave, and for that I am sorry.”

Soundwave nodded his helm slowly, his spark calming as determination overtook him, he valued his leader greatly, he valued all they fought for, and was fighting for Orion so different? This was definitely on a far more intimate, and personal level, but if this was what he could do for his Lord’s revolution, his friend’s life… how could he deny it?

“I accept… Megatronus.” Soundwave answered in his own voice, very aware how his vocalizer skipped and stuttered as he agreed.

The change within his friend was immediate; his field grew immensely, filled with gratitude and overwhelming relief. “Thank you Soundwave, thank you… with all of my spark.”

Soundwave merely nodded as the two mechs began to make their way to the others. Soundwave watched the group gather their supplies from the trailer, and place them and, some new stock donated by Strika’s team, into a net that was placed below the largest war frame.

The group transformed then and began their long journey to a new city, only Megatronus held back for a moment, his sad but extremely grateful optics on Soundwave. “Thank you again my friend. I, I owe you my life. Have patience with Orion, he… he is strong. He will get through this, we all shall.”

“Safe journeys, Lord Megatronus.” The two mechs clasped servos before Megatronus finally transformed. His flight frame pointed at the clinic for just a moment, before he turned and flew off with his group.

Soundwave stood there until the group disappeared into the night, the reality of what he had signed up for hitting him fully.

**_Primus, what is to come from this?_ **

**_…………………………………._ **

Orion felt cold air against his back and he trembled. His tired optics on-lined blearily, the morning’s suns glimmering in the small window of the room he laid in.

**_Wait, it isn’t morning, it is too bright. How long have I recharged?_ **

He turned his frame to peek behind him and wasn’t surprised to find Megatronus missing, **_No wonder I am so cold._**

Orion smiled slightly remembering their previous night together. It had been so long since Megatronus had recharged next to him, or looked at him without anything but contempt, his spark felt like it was singing!

**_Megatronus even sang to me! Primus, I love that incredible mech! I need to tell him what an amazing voice he has! I wonder if he knows more songs? We could sing them to our sparkling one day!_ **

The thought of happily thinking of his sparkling made Orion want to dance. Yes, he was still worried over the weakness it would cause, but he knew in his spark, he and Megatronus were stronger than even they knew. They would make it through this all, together.

Laughing quietly Orion pulled himself from the berth, proud of himself at not being afraid of the medical looking room he found himself in.

**_See! I am getting better! Everything will be alright!_ **

After stretching his aching cables, Orion stood and was about to move to the door when suddenly it opened, revealing Ratchet and Soundwave.

Orion smiled broadly at his friends, “Hello! How long have I been in recharge Ratchet? Is the sparkling alright?”

Ratchet smiled grimly, his optics glancing over to Soundwave’s silent frame. “Hey kid, you have been in recharge for two solar-cycles. The sparkling is doing just fine, and you didn’t seem to have any night terrors during that time either, probably because your processor was so exhausted, so… just don’t get too excited about them being gone completely.”

Orion raised his optical ridge, surprised he had recharged for so long. Apparently creating a sparkling was far more taxing than he realized.

“Where is Megatronus? I imagine my stay here has made him rather impatient to get going, but I feel well enough now. We can get..”

“Orion…” The way the medic said his name made his spark grow cold, “Orion, I need you to sit down.”

The creeping slivers of cold grew within him as he felt his optics dart from Ratchet to Soundwave, “What is it Ratchet? What is wrong?”

Ratchet invented deeply, “You being a carrying mech is… well you saw just two solar-cycles ago. It is a risky endeavor in a normal peaceful life, nevermind traveling all over Cybertron inciting a revolution kid. Megatronus and I figured… We figured it would be better if, if you came back to Kaon until Megatronus is done with his traveling. Ya know, until he gets to speak to the senate, or things begin to change. Soundwave here, was… Well, Megatronus asked him personally to see to your future merges until either Megatronus returns, or… Well, until future notice.”

Orion felt as if the world had frozen around him, his optics wide and bulging. **_He left me behind? He left me… He left me?_**

His frame swayed slightly, the two mechs before him stepping forward to catch him yet he threw up his servos growling, “You both _thought_ , Ratchet!? What of my opinion?”

Ratchet frowned sadly as he faced Orion’s optics. “In my professional opinion, I believe this was the right course of actionthought, Orion. I do not regret my choice, even as it hurts to, to make such a decision.”

“My place is with HIM! I will not, not just abandon him!” Orion’s helm ached, his spark thumping wildly in his chest.

“Now Orion, don’t be foolish. You yourself were ready to be rid of this sparkling because you understood what it would mean, how it could change things. Don’t be stupid now. This is the best course of action, for all of you! You would just weaken Megatronus by being near him! Do you want that?” Ratchet placed his servos on his hips, his own optics narrowing with determination.

“But what if he, what if he gets into trouble? What if he gets hurt!? WHAT IF HE IS KILLED!?” Orion placed his servos against his chest plates, his spark hurt so deeply. The younger mech began to tremble, his venting increasing with every klik.

“Orion…” Ratchet’s voice softened as he took a step forward. He knew the signs of a panic attack, and it looked like Orion was very close to having one. “You can’t save him from everything.”

“FRAG OFF RATCHET!" Orion screamed raggedly at the older mech. "I saved him from a razor snake, I saved him from that, that femme! Who, who is going to SAVE HIM from HIMSELF!? If I am there I can, I could…” His frame shook with the agony in his spark chamber. It was too much, too sudden, and wholly UNEXPECTED!

They had just made up, they had made love, he had sung…and said nothing, NOTHING of this CURSED CHOICE! Nothing…

**_Doesn’t he trust me!?_ **

“Orion, you need to calm down. Getting worked up like this could seriously hurt your sparkling… please kid?” Ratchet moved closer to the shaking mech. Orion’s optics were unfocused and wild, and that scared the medic. He knew the kid would not take all of this well, but perhaps he had underestimated the youngling’s strength just as he had Megatronus’s? Or...

**_Oh frag, is this also a result of his torture!? His processor was already so glitched! I hadn’t even thought of what this might add to what Orion was still struggling with._ **

Ratchet felt his spark skip as he suddenly looked to Soundwave comming him privately, **: Soundwave, I need to get him into stasis. I think this result has been intensified because of his still healing processor. Could you stay with him just a moment while I get the syringe?:**

Soundwave quietly nodded as Ratchet looked back to Orion. The red and blue mech was holding his helm tightly, his venting frantic. “Orion, let me get some fuel, then we can sit and talk about all this, calmly ok?”

“Ahhhhh, Ratchet! Everything is worse when we are separated! It is worse, so much worse! Everything hurts then! It just hurts! Who will save him, who will be there!? He won’t have Soundwave either, and Soundwave is the only mech I truly trust to take care of him! He won’t have you! TOR was a TRAITOR! What if… what if there are MORE!? Ahhhh! Please I … I need to find HIM! I, I can’t stay here!” Suddenly Orion righted himself and sprung for the door.

“ORION STOP!” Ratchet, who had been making his way towards that very door jumped in front of the frantic mech. “Orion you need to calm DOWN! Stop, THINK!”

Orion growled, at the smaller mech, “My. Mate. Needs. Me.”

“Orion, Lord Megatronus requested you remain behind. He hated having to do so, but please, for his sake, and your sparkling’s, listen to him?” Soundwave’s voice broke both bots from their private war. Orion turned at the unusual sound of the bot’s vocalizer, confusion in his optics.

Ratchet quickly snuck out then, hoping Soundwave could keep Orion there just long enough for him to return with the syringe.

Soundwave lifted his servo and gently pulled his mask from his helm, his blue optics looked wretchedly sad. “I am sorry, Orion. I am sorry that I am all that is left for you right now, but I promised Megatronus to care for you, and I plan to. In the best of my capacity. I will keep you both safe.” The blue and black mech moved towards Orion’s trembling frame. The slightly shorter mech backed away slowly, but his frame was shaking less. “I am sorry it is me instead of him Orion, but I will keep you safe until he returns, and… he  _will_ return.”

Orion stared at Soundwave’s optics, the terror fleeing his own, “Soundwave… I, your voice? I, I have never heard it before.”

Soundwave smiled sadly, “I know what it feels like to need to hide. I too have been hurt, sometimes I think, beyond repair.”

Orion’s mismatched optics flashed with understanding for a nano-second, before returning to their uncertain flickering. “I can help him Soundwave! I can help him with his darkness. I am his light, and he… he is mine! He needs me, and, and I need HIM!”

Soundwave smiled, “You are his light Orion, and he is trying to keep you burning bright. It will be hard, for now… being apart from you for him, and you being apart from him, but… your light will be what he follows to find his way home.”

Orion sobbed his servos pressing against his aching helm, “I don’t want to be alone! I need him Soundwave, and… and he left me. He… he didn’t even tell me!” Orion’s frame began to shake harder and Soundwave grew nervous that the mech would try, and run once more. If he did, what would Soundwave do? Hold him? Restrain the poor broken mech from running after his love, his mate? He was knew he couldn’t do that…

Luckily the door opened once more, and without a second vent Soundwave placed his mask back on just to see Ratchet walk through. Ratchet threw him a grateful look as he neared the trembling red and blue mech.

“Orion, I think you need to rest a bit. Today has put a lot of stress upon your spark.”

Orion’s helm flew up, his optics going wild once more, “No Ratchet. No, I don’t need to rest! I need to go!” Suddenly Orion became aware of the small syringe in the other mech’s servo. “Noooo, noo please Ratchet! I don’t need to be PUT DOWN! Stooop!”

Orion scrambled backwards, his venting frantic as he fell into total panic.

Ratchet cursed himself for scaring the mech further, and held his servos up peacefully. “Alright kid, alright, then prove it to me, and calm down.”

Orion moaned loudly, trying to calm himself, to understand what was happening.

**_What is wrong with me!? Why can’t I calm down! I am afraid, I am so afraid! Last time I was without Megatronus they, I… IT HURT! My Masters HURT ME! NO, no don’t become the pet! Don’t break, don’t break!_ **

Orion curled into himself as he crumbled onto the ground, curling into a small ball.

**_DON’T BREAK! DON’T BREAK! DON’T BREAK!_ **

“Orion, please calm down kid,” Ratchet begged desperately.

“I can’t, I can’t get out of my helm Ratchet, I can’t escape! I... IT HURTS! Where is  _my_ LIGHT!? WHERE IS HE!? HE LEFT ME!!!! WHERE IS MY MASTER!? WHY DID HE LEAVE ME!?” Orion looked towards the two mechs desperately.

“Oh Primus no…please…” Ratchet moaned brokenly. The medic made his decision, and before Orion got far worse, he strode forward quickly and raised the needle.

“NOOOOO! PLEASE... I WILL BE GOOD!” His large frame scrambled backwards, tipping over some of the side tables as he did so, the sight of the medical tools broke something further in him and he felt his spark scream in agony!

Ratchet, threw himself forward thrusting the needle into the soft cabling of the frantic mech’s neck cabling, forcefully pushing the liquid into him.

“NOOO!" Orion screamed, throwing the medic off of him roughly, his frame smashing into one of the berths with a sickening crunch.

Soundwave’s optics widened behind his mask as he franticly thought of what to do! He couldn’t hurt Orion, but how could he control this!?

The frantic mech pushed himself up, swaying slightly as the drug in his system began to take effect. His helm turned towards Ratchet’s groaning form, “Ohhh, Primus, Raa…Raatchet. I am s-sorry!” Orion moved to help the medic up when his optics flickered, and his pedes slipped from beneath him.

Soundwave rushed forwards, catching the falling mech right before his helm slammed into the corner of one of the berths.

Orion moaned as he knelt in Soundwave’s arms, terrified to see energon pouring from a gash in Ratchet’s helm. “Ooohh nooo! Sirrrre…”

Ratchet pulled himself into a sitting position as he stared sadly at the fading mech. “It is alright Orion. Recharge kid... It will all be alright.”

Orion sobbed exhaustedly, his helm falling forward, and his optics going dark as he fell into stasis.

The two mechs were silent for a moment each venting quickly, processors racing.

“Primus,” the medic whispered as Soundwave turned the smaller mech, and laid him gently on the floor on his back. “I didn’t even think about this. I am such a fraggin idiot!”

“Medic Ratchet, wound needs attending.” Soundwave said quietly.

Ratchet nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah I know… L’s get him on a berth?”

Together the two bots picked up Orion’s unconscious frame, and placed it down gently on the berth next to them.

“Thank you Soundwave, I… I need to get my helm looked at. Can, can you stay with him until I return?”

The blue and black mech nodded as Ratchet made his way to the hall. “I am sorry Soundwave, this… this isn’t gonna be easy on any of us.” With that he left, leaving Soundwave within the silent room.

The masked mech turned his helm towards Orion, his denta clenched tightly within his intake. **_Megatronus, was this truly for the best?_**

**_………………………_ **

The group of Decepticons had made good time to their next stop, it was a little town on the outskirts of Kalis. Megatronus had figured it would be beneficial to not only go to the main cities, but work within the smaller communities as well.

Much like many of the lower cities, they were welcomed readily, even though Megatronus knew their warm welcomes would eventually run cold… especially within the higher caste areas.

After his speeches, and getting to know the citizens it was near midday that his group had settled on refueling. The group sat together, each bot getting to know their teammates better, although it seemed Strika wasn’t fond of Starscream, not that Megatronus blamed her. The smaller flier had constantly been trying to cheer him up since they departed Tyger Pax. His infatuation with his leader was a bit overwhelming, especially considering how worried Megatronus was over Orion.

He had kept his field tight for these last couple of solar-cycles, yet still had not felt anything from Orion’s side of their bond. Was his love hiding from him? He could understand that in a way… he hadn’t even gotten a goodbye. Megatronus regretted that deeply. He had left a coward, not facing Orion, or giving his love a chance to voice his opinion of it all. He felt awful because of it.

The silver mech sat quietly watching his crew refuel, he was forcing some energon into his empty, and yet not hungry tanks, when he felt his first contact with Orion in two days.

It was joy, Orion was happy…Megatronus smiled slightly wondering why his love would not contact him for so long to just give him some random joy…unless, unless he hadn’t woken till then.

Megatronus stood, and moved from the group quietly, unsure of what was to come from his bond.

He walked towards the town’s small energon river, sitting gently upon the ground as he watched the liquid flow lazily before him. Orion’s joy was quickly dampening, and Megatronus felt his servos clench in fear.

**_He HAS only just woken…oh Orion, be strong for me love._ **

At first all he could feel was confusion, and cold when suddenly his spark began to flare with an icy pain. Fear began to grow steadily from his love and all he could do was sit and experience it with him…

**_Did I do the right thing!?_ **

Suddenly it was outright terror that filled his bond, pure, unfiltered panic, and TERROR!

 ** _Oh Orion!_** The former gladiator felt his spark burn within him, it felt so hot he curled into himself. Part of him wanted to close his bond completely to spare himself from the agony his mate felt, but he knew he deserved it. He had done this to his mate!

Megatronus moaned as the fire in his chest grew, almost unbearably, and his processor began to panic as well. Yet, just as quickly as it all started, the agony ceased and there was nothing, no contact with his love at all, and his spark eased back to normalcy.

He sat there venting hard for a moment, collecting himself before he raised his shaking servo, and commed Soundwave.

**_:_ Soundwave, what is happening?:**

At first there was nothing but light static before it crackled with Soundwave’s monotone voice, **:Orion experienced episode. Medic Ratchet put him into stasis.:**

 **:Is, is he alright?:** Megatronus’s spark ached at the thought of Orion having a an episode without him.

**:Affirmative. For now. Lord Megatronus, reconsider?:**

The silver mech groaned miserably. He couldn’t go back, he couldn’t drag Orion into this madness. Soundwave and Ratchet could keep his love safe. He was doing the right thing… he was.

**:Keep him safe Soundwave. He will get through this. I believe in you both.:**

**:Uncertain of outcome, Lord Megatronus. Uncertain of abilities to handle situation.:**

Megatronus vented heavily, his spark breaking with his choice, **:I understand, but this is the best path. Thank you for being there.:**

 **:………Understood. Soundwave out.:** Soundwave’s reply sounded dark, and almost irritated.

Megatronus sighed, his spark and processor in chaos.

**_I am doing the right thing… I am… aren’t I?_ **

The former gladiator curled into himself as his frame began to hitch, coolant spilling from his optics.

He would have to return to his group soon, be strong, be that perfect leader, pretend everything was fine once more, but for now... he allowed himself to be the spark broken youngling he truly was... **  
**


	22. Loveless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half of that really long chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Orion was in stasis for another two solar-cycles and once he awoke, he was silent. He complied when asked to fuel, and helped the trio to gather supplies for their journey back, pulling the far lighter trailer behind him with no complaint as they set course for Kaon.

Both Ratchet and Soundwave kept an optic on the mech during the journey, but neither could get the mech to make a sound. He merely nodded, or shook his helm in response to anything they asked or did. For four solar-cycles they traveled straight to Kaon. They would recharge briefly now and again, Orion insisting on recharging alone the entire time. His screams would wake the two mechs, but other than those terrible cries, he made not a sound.

Finally they made their way back to their base deep in the underground of Kaon. Each were exhausted in their own way as they transformed before the quiet base. The medic gave them all quick scans, easily recognizing the telltale signs of Orion needing a spark merge. The red and blue mech looked especially pale as he sat upon one of Ratchet’s berths.

“Orion… kid, your sparkling needs some energy, it has been too long… You are getting weak.” Ratchet’s voice was soft as he looked at Orion’s dull, empty optics. Soundwave tensed as the medic then turned to him.

Orion merely nodded, opening his chest plates as he laid back numbly, his pinkinsh spark shimmering sadly before them all. Ratchet looked like he wanted to say more, but merely nodded at the younger bot as he rose to take his leave.

“Soundwave, all you need to do is open your chamber, and reach out with your spark, Orion’s knows it needs this.  It will filter some of your energy into it, and then you will be done. It will be ok kid.” Ratchet patted the silent mech stiffly before leaving the two mechs to themselves.

Soundwave turned his masked helm to Orion’s complacent, silent form. Now was the time for what he signed up for. Orion needed this, the sparkling did…

The blue and black mech made his way to the side of Orion’s berth, his helm turned away respectfully from Orion’s intimate spark. He numbly unlatched his chest plates, hesitating before he opened them, his servos were shaking terribly.

He could do this, he had too. He had promised his friend, his leader to take care of his mate… He could do this… and yet, as he looked at Orion’s empty optics, inert, almost lifeless frame, he realized he couldn’t!

He might as well be raping the unwilling mech. He couldn’t do it… not like this! He wasn’t that kind of mech! Why… why must HE do THIS to ORION!?

Orion lifted his helm as the kliks passed, and peered at the masked bot next to him. He felt his optics widen as he watched the other mech’s frame begin to shake terribly, his servos covering his chest plates, almost possessively.

“Unwilling to comply.” Soundwave whispered as he backed away from Orion’s frame, his monotone voice glitching with his terror.

Orion tilted his helm, and for the first time in solar-cycles, he began to feel something, and it was guilt, guilt… and pity for the trembling mech before him.

 Soundwave had not asked for this arrangement, he had not asked to be the substitute. He was saddled with this responsibility because of his loyalty to his leader, and friend.

Orion felt awful, and terribly selfish instantly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, gently closing his chest plates. “I am sorry Soundwave,” he whispered, his optics falling to the floor between them. “I have been terribly selfish recently. I didn’t even think of how all of this made you feel, even as you have been so kind, and understanding the entire way here. Primus… I am so very, very sorry.”

Soundwave moaned, static erupting from his vocalizer intermittently. “Apologies Orion. Soundwave cannot… c..c..comply with rr..request. I..Soundwave doesn’t …won’t..h..hurt…O..Orion.”

The taller mech grasped at his chest plates, his spark in chaos. He had failed his Lord, his friend, but he couldn’t do this, not to Orion. This mech had been through so much already, and to see those dark, empty optics as he… NO! NO. He wouldn’t, couldn’t do this!

The darker mech’s fans kicked on, venting hysterically. His back suddenly hit the wall behind him, he could escape no further!

Orion watched Soundwave sadly. “I am sorry Soundwave. We don’t need to do this! Truly, I can find another way! Please, don’t ever be afraid of me! I won’t hurt you!” Orion made to stand but felt his weakened frame grind painfully, and stumbled forward instead, his legs giving out.

Soundwave was there in a moment, his long arms catching the shorter mech carefully. He lowered them both to the ground until they knelt before the other. Orion’s frame felt heated, and his engine rumbled loudly as its pistons struggled to keep up with his movements.

“Let’s… let’s get to know one another first perhaps? Ease into this chaos, no? I am sorry you have been placed into a situation you never wanted Soundwave, and I, I thank you for it… Please, never be afraid of me. I don’t want to hurt you either! Ever!” Orion’s optics looked into the other mech’s masked helm, they finally had some emotion within them, and it was patience, understanding, and concern.

Soundwave found himself in awe of Orion’s willpower, and understood just why this mech was so important to his friend.

“Thank you Orion.” Soundwave’s true voice whispered quietly to the shorter mech.

“Thank you Soundwave…” Orion smiled at the darker mech. “I think I am ready for recharge, are you?”

Soundwave nodded silently, and helped Orion to stand, before laying him upon one of the medical berths. He turned and laid himself on another across from the smaller mech.

Orion vented weakly, “We will find a way through this Soundwave. Thank you, thank you for being here… I, I don’t feel so alone with you.”

Soundwave felt his optics widen at that. He had thought he failed so miserably, and yet here Orion was telling him otherwise…

“You are welcome Orion.” Soundwave said quietly.

The two mechs fell into recharge then, brokenly perhaps, but for the moment they were all the other had.

………………

The next morning, to Ratchet’s relief, Orion had finally begun to speak again. His first words were apologies to the two mechs for how he had been acting, and he apologized to Ratchet for attacking him in the med bay. Ratchet had merely smiled and apologized for not being more understanding of the entire situation. They moved forward on better terms then, Ratchet earning Orion’s trust once more.

As the solar-cycles passed Ratchet saw a change within the two mechs. At first they were stiff, and merely respectful of each other. Each staying an arm’s length from one another, and they still had not spark merged…

Ratchet had found them that first night, as they recharged away from one another, and he wasn’t surprised, truly. It was an awful weight on both the young mechs.

He had received a few comms from Megatronus at first, concerned when Orion would unwillingly open his side of the bond through the night terrors. Yet as Orion, amazingly enough, seemed to have less nightmares, he seemed to get fewer and fewer messages form Megatronus.

Orion had been oddly cold about the messages anyways. Merely nodding as Ratchet passed them along, before starting his day with Soundwave.

Ratchet had worried terribly at first, but as time passed and he watched the two lost mechs interact, he became hopeful for his boy, and for Soundwave. Hoping, that they could overcome their fears, and finally spark merge for the good of both Orion, and the sparkling.

He even caught the two mechs talking one night, and could have sworn he heard Soundwave laugh!

It had now been near two weeks since they had returned to Kaon, and as worried as Ratchet was for Orion, the younger mech seemed to be holding his own… for now. Perhaps the constant traveling, and inner strife had made the other spark merge so desperately needed before, but this one seemed to take sometime to truly be necessary.

Ratchet felt his spark ease into the two mech’s patience, figuring they would take care of it when needed… he wished. So, he watched them patiently as the solar-cycles passed…hoping.

………..

“Oh Soundwave, look!” Orion ran up to one of the stalls along the main street pointing at one of the many crystal necklaces the stall carried. He had never seen a crystal with such color, every position he moved to brought out different color.

“Dappled Eminence.” Soundwave stated, a small smile on his hidden faceplates as he watched Orion’s frame move back, and forth in front of the crystal.

“That’s right my dear mech! This beauty is half off too! Brought to you from the beautiful Crystal City itself!” The shop’s salesman brought up happily.

Orion stared, amazed at the small crystal necklace, smiling, “That truly is something! It holds so many colors!”

Soundwave laughed gently at the shorter mech’s wonder. Orion smiled back at him and Soundwave couldn’t help but revel within its brilliance. After so long of watching Orion struggle with being broken, beaten, and within his own self-loathing… to help him find a way to smile once more, it made the darker mech feel proud and… perhaps, happy?

Orion smiled at the vendor before dashing off to look at other wares as Soundwave watched over him protectively. His optics glanced at the glittering pendant once more before he too moved along, dutifully following his charge.

He hadn’t heard from Megatronus in solar-cycles. He knew his Lord… his friend, was well by the stories he followed on the datapads, but that he hadn’t contacted either Ratchet or him in so long made Soundwave worry. Why was Megatronus pulling so far back from Orion, his love? Was it to protect himself, to protect Orion?

Orion seemed hesitant to talk about Megatronus at all, and both Ratchet and Soundwave respected the mech’s need for distance. The masked bot couldn’t help but wonder though, if it was Orion’s distance that had halted his friend’s messages. Not that he blamed Orion, but he was merely trying to find his own place within the couple’s chaos.

One night as the three mechs fueled together, a gentle oil fire burning between them, Soundwave had begun to notice a grey color upon Orion’s faceplates. He tried to ignore the paleness of his friend, but as the night wore on he found himself staring at Orion, growing more and more concerned.

 Ratchet had suddenly pulled out a large cube of some high-grade he had acquired from Hook, and the trio contentedly drank, talking of their day. High-grade thankfully, had no negative effects upon developing sparklings, so Orion was allowed to happily partake as well.  It had been almost a month since they had returned to Kaon and the trio had fallen into a happy sort of schedule during fueling with each other.

Ratchet was telling old stories of old miserable patients as Orion laughed, Soundwave staying silent as always. “So I told that old fragger, if you weren’t so wretched I would be far more inclined to save your miserable aft!”

Suddenly Soundwave’s true voice sounded, “Almost as if you were treating yourself Ratchet.”

The other two bots froze, Orion staring at Soundwave in surprise, and Ratchet glaring before erupting in laughter! “You’re fraggin right it WAS!”

All three bots laughed then, their frames aching with the effort.

“Alright younglings, I need to recharge! I can’t drink like I used to! Don’t stay up too late.” Ratchet called out as he got to his pedes unsteadily.

“Yes Sire,” Orion retorted as he smiled brightly at the older mech.

Ratchet sighed, stumbling over to the younger mech grasping his helm lightly, “I love you kid. Take care of yourself! You too!” The stumbling medic pointed at Soundwave, before making his way to the main base where he usually recharged now.

The younger bots smiled after the older mech as they fell into a peaceful silence.

Soundwave turned his masked helm towards the smaller mech, watching as Orion peacefully peered at the oil fire’s flames, his mismatched optics reflecting the flames beautifully.

Suddenly those blazing optics turned towards him as Orion took another swig of the high-grade that was left, “Would you like some more Soundwave?”

Soundwave grasped the larger cube graciously, the small straw extending from his masked helm so that he could drink.

“Why do hide your faceplates Soundwave? You are incredibly beautiful, you know that?” Orion mused, a soft and caring smile upon his faceplates.

Soundwave raised his optics to Orion, noting how the smaller mech had a decent blush across his faceplates, either from the drink, or embarrassment he wasn’t sure.

“They are not so beautiful Orion, though I do appreciate the comment.” Soundwave retorted in his own voice. The usually silent mech was still amazed at how Orion could easily pull him from his shell, especially these days.

“You are too modest Soundwave. You are wonderful too look at, especially your optics, they are a shade of blue I have never seen. Like a purple so deep it is almost blue… like the suns’ set.” Orion smiled once more as Soundwave passed the cube back to him, taking a long swig of its contents.

Orion turned to his companion suddenly, his blush growing deeper, “Oh my, I apologize if I was too forward Soundwave! Was… was I?”

Soundwave laughed then, easing Orion’s frantic optics, as he too laughed. ”You are something special Orion Pax. Do you always speak your mind so freely?”

“Unfortunately, yes…” Orion snorted at that, his frame curling into itself as he laughed.

Soundwave laughed as well, taking another drink from the cube Orion offered.

Orion wiped his optics as he looked at the other mech. “Could you take your mask off, for just a little bit Soundwave? I would love to see your smile instead of my own scarred reflection.” Orion frowned as he lowered his optics at the confession.

“Orion, you are still an exceptionally attractive mech, even with your scars. They show how strong you can be. And… that you have made it through all of that, and still find it in your spark to find the good in this world. You are far stronger than I am, my mask is proof of that.”

Orion brought his optics up, they gleamed slightly in the fire light. “Thank you Soundwave.”

The darker mech raised his servo and carefully took ahold of his mask, releasing its seals as he pulled it from his helm. It had been almost a month since he had had the mask off, and the cool air from the tunnel felt wonderful against his faceplates.

“Primus, Soundwave, you are beautiful.” Orion smiled at his companion gently as he sipped at the cube in his servos.

Soundwave turned his helm as he felt a light blush alight within his cheeks. Orion offered his the cube of high-grade and the darker mech drank happily.

The two mech passed the cube as the oil fire dwindled down before them.

“Have…have you heard from Megatronus recently?” Orion asked suddenly, his voice neutral.

“No.” Soundwave answered, his optics focused on the deep colored liquid within the cube in his servo.

“Do you know if he is alright?” Orion’s mismatched optics peered over at him, his servo reaching for the large cube of high-grade as he asked.

Soundwave handed the cube over, his optics falling to the floor then, “He seems well. I found a story of him entering Helix. He has received mostly positive good receptions within each city, or town he has entered recently. Only once was there a fight, or some resistance… yet it was easily remedied with Strika’s influence within Praxus.”

“Good, good. Ya know… He, he has cut me off with our bond completely… I have felt nothing. It is almost as if, as if he has disappeared, as if he never was… as if _we_ never were.” Orion vented deeply, his optics upon the dying fire. His frame shuddered suddenly, almost spilling the cube out of his servo.

“Orion!? Are you alright?” Soundwave gasped, his own servos pulling the cube from the other bot, and setting it down before he turned his helm back to the smaller mech.

Orion’s mismatched optics gleamed with coolant, and one of his servos fell upon his chest plates.  “I am well Soundwave, thank you for inquiring.”

The darker mech’s optics gazed worriedly at the smaller, trembling mech, he hated seeing Orion so distraught. Suddenly, Soundwave remembered something and smiled at the sad mech, “Oh, Orion! I, well… I have something for you!”

Orion tore himself from his dark thoughts as he watched Soundwave open his subspace, and pull out his surprise. As the darker mech’s servo pulled itself out of the small compartment, Orion’s optics marveled at the sight of the same crystal necklace he had seen when they had traversed the main street vendors not so long ago.

Soundwave smiled uncertainly as he brought the little trinket forward, its colors reflecting the fire’s light, little sparkles shimmering against Orion’s faceplates.. Orion merely gaped at the crystal, his optics wide.

Soundwave hesitated when Orion didn’t take the pendant. “I apologize if, if it is too forward. I just saw your optics light up when you saw it and…”

“Oh Soundwave, it is as beautiful as I remember, thank you… truly.” Orion gasped as he gently plucked the small crystal from the other mech’s servo. He spun the crystal in the dying light, watching it turn all shades of color before finally unclasping the chain and tried to place it around his neck.

“Let me help?” Soundwave stood and moved to kneel in front of the shorter mech, delicately opening the small clasp, and pulling the chain around Orion’s neck loosely. His helm rested lightly against Orion’s shoulder as he struggled with the stubborn chain, finally clasping the two chains together.

The darker mech smiled as he pulled his helm back, looking down at his glittering pendant around Orion’s throat.

Orion picked up the small crystal within two digits, his dermas smiling as his optics sparkled, “Primus, it is beautiful Soundwave,” Orion lifted his optics to Soundwave’s wondrously deep blue optics. “Thank you.”

Soundwave smiled broadly. He felt proud that he could bring such a simple wonder into Orion’s life!

Orion’s smile broke suddenly as his frame creaked wretchedly once more, Soundwave jumped at the awful sound, “Orion!?”

“I am alright Soundwave just…” the smaller mech shuddered once more, and he bent forward, groaning as he grasped at his spark chamber.

“ORION!?” Soundwave lunged out as Orion’s frame fell back, the smaller mech venting desperately, his frame too hot. “Your spark!?” Soundwave whispered as the mech before him trembled feverishly.

“Don’t…t..tell Rat..tt..chet! Puh..pl..please Soundwave?” Orion pleaded even as his faceplates greyed and grew slick.

Soundwave instantly felt awful. For a month this mech had been suffering through his need for a merge, and yet kept quiet for Soundwave’s sake.

“Orion, we need to merge!” Soundwave cried, his spark terrified at losing the smaller mech.

“Nooo, no, Soundwave. No, not unless, arrgh.. unless, “Orion’s optics flickered as he struggled to talk.

“I am ready Orion, oh, forgive me! I am ready!” Soundwave laid the smaller mech down, desperately opening his chestplates. Orion moaned as his servos weakly attempted to open his own.

“Let me help Orion,” Soundwave asked softly, his long digits carefully finding the other mech’s latches and pulled the plates open.

Orion’s spark was a deep red color, and so very small, “Oh Orion, forgive me! It won’t be so long next time!”

Orion merely smiled weakly as Soundwave hesitantly brought his frame forward, lying gently across Orion’s chassis waiting.

“Orion, I am not, nothing is happening!?” Soundwave was near panicking now. It was his fault Orion was so weak, what if he was too late, what if he couldn’t help Orion now…

Suddenly the darker bot grunted as he felt Orion’s spark begin to pull at his. It was a strange feeling, a light ache, but not entirely unpleasant. Unlike a bonding merge which was much deeper, they were just transferring energy, as long as they made sure not to fall deeply within the other’s spark.

As the kliks passed, the tug against his spark grew less painful and desperate but far more, pleasurable. Soundwave grunted as a warmth began to grow within him. Apparently Orion was experiencing a similar sensation as he began to moan quietly.

Soundwave looked down at the smaller mech’s faceplates. Orion’s optics were shut tight, and he was biting his lower derma hard.

**_Primus! I didn’t expect it to be like THIS! I need to focus, ignore… ignore this feeling! This is your leader’s… Megatronus’s mate!_ **

Orion seemed to be struggling with the growing sensation as well, his denta drawing energon from his lip, another quiet moan erupting unwittingly from his vocalizer.

 ** _How long do I have to be like this? When are we done? How will I know?_** Soundwave’s processor reeled as tried to focus on anything but the handsome mech beneath him, and the warmth between his legs.

Suddenly Orion’s hips jolted upwards, and their interface panels rubbed against one another briefly. Even such small contact felt incredible, hard and pulsing.

Soundwave let out a strangled groan, and Orion’s optics flew open, “Huuunn, I am sorry Soundwave! I didn’t mean to!” The smaller mech gasped, even as his servos reached up and held Soundwave’s chassis tightly.

“I…I know. How much longer do I need to…” Soundwave moaned as Orion’s servos dug into him. The pressure of the digits rubbing against his frame felt electric!

“Just a bit more, I… I think, huuuuh, Primus!” Orion cried, his hips rising again, achingly rubbing against the other mech’s. Their covered panels scrapped against each other’s, sending wonderful vibrations deep through each bot.

The darker mech growled, his frame was on fire! “I … ugh, Orion you are beautiful!” Soundwave lowered his helm, and kissed the smaller mech.

Orion’s optics widened for just a moment before he opened his intake allowing the other mech’s glossa to slip inside, his servos pulling the other mech’s helm down tightly against his.

Soundwave kissed the smaller mech greedily, his processor yelling at him the entire time.

**_This is Megatronus’s MATE! What are you doing!? Stop this! Yet, Megatronus warned you of a merge’s intensity. He knew what he was asking, so… so is it ok to feel this way!?_ **

Soundwave felt his own hips grind into Orion’s,  the red and blue bot howling under his lips.

Orion was beside himself with need, and guilt. It had been too long! He was too alone! Megatronus had all but shut him out of his life entirely. He was angry, scared, and so terribly broken!  Where was his mate even!? Was he even alive! Would he know otherwise? Why had he left HIM!?

Now here he was, merging with Soundwave, kind, patient and as equally confused Soundwave! Soundwave, who had taken it upon himself to preform Megatronus’s duties. Take over the care of Megatronus’s mate, even as he was terrified to do so! HE WAS HERE, and Megatronus WAS NOT!

**_WHY AREN’T YOU HERE!? AND WHY MUST I FEEL GUILTY FOR WHAT YOU LEFT ME WITH!?_ **

Orion felt coolant form in his optics as he deepened his kiss painfully. Soundwave’s chassis rumbled loudly, appreciating the pain.

He too felt Orion’s guilt, it mirrored his own. He could feel the bot’s confusion and fear, how lost he was with all of this, just as he himself was. He could feel…

**_Primus! I am going too deep!_ **

Reluctantly, and painfully slow, Soundwave pulled himself from Orion’s spark. Their energy crackled, and snapped as the two sparks separated.

The heat within both bots began to cool as they stayed there, their venting heavy, and fans whirling.

“Primus, Orion. I apologize.. I didn’t realize how… how…” Soundwave’s voice broke as he looked down at Orion’s spark, making sure the merge had worked and was amazed at its transformation! Where before it had glowed a dim, ugly red, it now blazed a brilliant white, and a smaller blue orb danced around it.

“Primus!, Is that, is that your sparkling!”

Orion pulled himself from his guilt ridden thoughts at the sound of true wonder coming from the mech above him. He could see his spark’s reflection in the other mech’s wide optics, and see his sparkling bouncing around inside him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes.”

“It is wonderful Orion! I have never seen one! Especially this small!” Soundwave’s optics lifted up to Orion’s, gleaming with wonderment. “Thank you Orion. Thank you for allowing me this experience, this gift. To be a part of… of saving something so precious! I… I am in awe!” Soundwave pulled his frame up suddenly, his servo rising to his dermas as coolant spilled from his optics, and he closed his chest plates with his other shaking servo.

Orion pulled himself up as well, closing his chest plates as he looked over at the darker mech. He was in awe himself. He had never seen Soundwave emit any true emotions in the vorn he had been amongst the group of revolutionaries and now, within this last month, it was like the darker mech was an entirely different bot.

“Soundwave…” Orion whispered as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around the shaking mech’s frame. “Oh Soundwave, thank you! Thank you for, everything! Thank you for being here, for sharing your energy, for… for keeping my helm up through all of this!” Orion hugged the other mech tightly.

He had meant every word of it, without Soundwave… if he had had to merge with just some random mech, everything would have been so much worse. That Soundwave not only agreed to help him, but was letting his own defenses down to make _Orion_ more comfortable with all of it… He owed the darker mech greatly.

Soundwave vented deeply, his purplish blue optics falling to Orion’s frame as it snuggled close to him. “I… I was terrified when I started this with you Orion, now, I am so very grateful for it. You truly are something special, never forget that.”

Orion lifted his helm to the other mech and smiled. “Come Soundwave, let’s get some recharge?”

Orion made to stand up but stopped himself when he noticed the other mech didn’t move. “Soundwave? Are, are you alright?”

The darker mech smiled slightly, “Yes, I just would like to stay here by the fire for a bit.”

Orion peered at the other mech curiously, “Could I… stay with you then? I don’t really want to be in the med bay… alone.”

Soundwave smiled broadly, “Of course Orion.”

The smaller mech settled in next to the other, as they leaned against some of the scrap around them, both watching quietly as the flames died down.

Soundwave thought of what had happened over this last month. He had been released from his duties at the arena for an uncertain amount of time, nervously awaiting the time when his master would call upon him once more. He truly hoped that day would never come, but knew he was not so lucky.

 ** _Well,_** he smiled, **_unlucky with some things…_**

This whole experience with Orion had been a rollercoaster of chaotic emotions and, perhaps, self-discovery, but… that too could be ripped from him in any moment. Orion was not his, not his mate, not his lover, merely his charge. His duty to his leader…

The dark mech clenched his denta tightly.

He knew Megatronus would come back one day, and then Orion and his Lord would have their life back. Happy lovers expecting a beautiful sparkling, and Soundwave would be… what?

Soundwave suppressed the growl he felt building inside him. In many ways he was frustrated with his leader, his friend. **_How could he leave a mech like Orion? Not only leave him, but shut off from him completely! Shut out his mate, his bonded. Shut out the mech CARRYING HIS SPARKING!_**

The gladiator vented softly, gently shaking his helm. He knew, he _knew_ why Megatronus was doing it, but he didn’t have to go about it in the way he was. He should contact his mate now and then, check up on their sparkling personally, instead of relying upon Soundwave’s reports.

Suddenly, he felt Orion’s frame fall gently against his. He turned his helm to find the smaller mech had fallen into recharge beside him. His optics softened as he lifted a servo to slide it behind the other bot, pulling him closer so that he wouldn’t fall over as he rested.

He couldn’t help but inhale the smaller mech’s scent. He was sure it was heightened because the mech was carrying, and most mechs that were with sparkling always had an alluring smell, or so he had been told when he mentioned it to Ratchet. It was an almost primal instinct to appreciate that sweet scent.

**_Sweet as the mech that carries it. Oh Orion… Megatronus is a truly lucky mech. I hope he appreciates you…_ **

Soundwave held the smaller mech tightly, he felt his optics beginning to shutter close.

**_I may not have you forever Orion, but I will take care of you, and that magnificent sparkling, as if you were mine until… until you go. I swear…_ **

Soundwave felt his spark ache terribly at the thought of Orion leaving him, but he knew what he was here for. His duty, and that was all…

**_Primus, I am falling too deep…_ **


	23. Jagged Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep...stuff. Umm this one has some darker stuff, like a dead ...uhh...sparkling.. So be warned. I leave it at that.

Ratchet found the two mechs the next morning, his helm aching as he smiled down at them. The two exhausted mechs rested against one of the larger piles of scrap from when the group had renovated the smaller buildings.

Orion’s faceplates finally had some healthy color to them, and he knew they had finally been brave enough to perform a merge.

**_Thank Primus…_ **

Ratchet smiled at the two broken mechs as he made his way back to recharging, he was too old for waking this early after drinking.

…………….

In the solar-cycles to come, Orion and Soundwave grew closer. They would spend their days working on the base, building it up further, and creating more spaces for the ever growing members of the Decepticons.

Ratchet was there to help as well, working mainly on his med bay as he knew what he actually required for it.  The day the trio finally put in a wash rack was a wonderful day.

So far, when needing to wash they had needed to make it to Hook’s, and use his, if he had no patients in need of it. Soundwave also had a wash rack within his slave’s quarters, but he had insisted that they only go there if absolutely necessary. So when they finally had their own, each had taken a gloriously long shower. They had made sure to make the oil tank was huge.

There were other projects to keep the mechs busy as well; Soundwave for example, worked on building more comm units, salvaging parts from the scrap around Kaon. Orion had gone with him a few times, but it normally meant walking the less traveled streets, and those generally led to far more dead frames.

Orion wasn’t nearly as squeamish about the bodies now as he used to be, and much like Megatronus, he insisted upon smelting the bodies they came across, that was… until the solar-cycle they came across one frame in particular.

Orion had been happily chatting about his progress in breaking through some of the fire walls within the Central Council’s net site when he had abruptly fallen quiet.

Soundwave, who had been kneeling looking through a promising pile of scrap, immediately stood, his masked optics following to where Orion was staring. At first he was confused, seeing nothing ahead of the smaller mech.

“Orion?” The darker mech asked hesitantly.

Suddenly Orion dropped his box of supplies and ran forward, a nervous and, confused Soundwave following suit.

“Primus, Soundwave… it is a sparkling!” Orion moaned as he fell to his knees before the little frame before him.

The darker mech frowned beneath his helm as he gently put his box down, kneeling next to Orion as he looked upon the small, grey frame before him.

The tiny mech had cracks all along its plating, obviously from severe malnutrition, and sickness. Its little intake hung open, and its dark optics were stuck half shuttered.

“Ohhhh… Primus,” Orion whispered as his shaking servos reached out. They pulled the little sparkling from the scrap and trash surrounding it, bits of collected metal, and glass sliding away from the broken, sparkless frame.  He possessively cradled the small, dead sparkling against his own chassis. “Oh sweet spark…” His frame began to hitch, coolant falling from his mismatched optics.

The two bots knelt quietly in the dark alley that had become the tiny bot’s resting place.

Soundwave’s true voice finally broke through the curtain of guilt and darkness around them, “Orion, I can… I can carry the sparkling to the…”

“DON’T SAY IT!” Orion cried, surprising himself, and the silent mech beside him, “Please Soundwave… don’t say it. I… I found him. I will carry him.”

Orion brought his tearful optics to Soundwave’s masked helm, and the darker mech nodded. They both stood, Soundwave gathering their boxes of scrap before heading towards the smelting station.

Unfortunately the closest one was on the outskirts of the main streets so as the two mechs wearily continued on they passed more, and more mechs. The citizens they passed watched them quietly, horror in some optics, apathy in others. Too many times they had seen the sparklings of this city be carried off to melt.

Finally they made it to the large smelting tower, its heat palpable from a great distance, growing more scorching as they neared. Soundwave placed their boxes down before reaching for the large lever that opened the smelters large hanging door. He turned his helm towards Orion, “When you are ready Orion…”

The smaller mech nodded absentmindedly, his optics on the small frame he cradled so tightly to him. “I am so sorry this happened to you little one. That I couldn’t prevent this. That… that I couldn’t stop this world from destroying the wonder of you. You… you are in Primus’s light now, and your pain is gone, rest peacefully little one.” Orion raised his helm, and nodded to his companion.

Soundwave grunted as he pulled the heavy lever down, and the hanging door lifted slowly, the blazing heat from inside erupting from the opening.

Orion carefully moved forward, his tanks roiling in horror and disgust as he tossed the little frame in. The sparkling’s frame was instantly overtaken by the raging flames, disappearing behind their orange glow.

The red and blue mech turned from the ghastly sight and began walking away stiffly. Soundwave let go of the lever as the huge door slammed back down, and he rushed to grab their boxes and follow after his charge.

“I want to go home Soundwave.” Was all Orion said as they made their way back to base. The darker mech stayed silent as well, both bots lost in the darkness of their discovery.

As they made it to the central chamber that held the base, Ratchet was there digging through some of the large scrap piles.

“Hey mechs! What took ya so long? I have been…” The medic stopped as he noticed Orion’s empty, stoic optics.

“I need to be alone for a bit,” Orion whispered as he turned, and began to make his way to where Megatronus’s and his hut lay.

Ratchet watched the younger mech walk off, his optical ridge drawn tight with confusion and concern before he turned back to Soundwave. “What happened?”

Soundwave vented deeply as he placed his boxes down, “We found a dead sparkling.”

Ratchet’s optics widened in horror, his helm turning to where Orion had disappeared to. “I should talk to him.” He said suddenly, and began to follow after the young mech only to have Soundwave step in front of him.

“Perhaps, medic Ratchet. Orion needs a moment?” Soundwave said quietly.

Ratchet was about to argue with the larger mech, but seeing the slump in Soundwave’s frame, and the thick emotion in his voice, the medic reconsidered. “Perhaps, you are right Soundwave. Are… are you alright kid?”

Soundwave’s masked helm nodded slowly, “Affirmative.” He answered in his monotone voice as he turned, and began to pick through their findings from earlier.

Ratchet watched as the larger mech worked, his optics dim with worry.

**_Primus, will the darkness ever cease within the cursed planet?_ **

Venting dejectedly, Ratchet looked back to the tunnel Orion had walked down. He knew Orion hadn’t returned to his and Megatronus’s hut in the near two months they had been back. That the kid would escape to there made Ratchet’s spark clench worriedly.

**_You slagging scrap heap Megatronus. Why haven’t you contacted my boy this whole time, he needs you, you fraggin idiot!_ **

…………………

Orion made his way down the long dark tunnel quietly. His optics were dry, but his spark hammered within him terribly.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made his way to the circular chamber that held their small hut. He turned his helm up, peering through the skylight Megatronus had made. The suns’ late afternoon light shimmered colorfully above. For a moment Orion could only think of Soundwave’s optics, how their shade of blue mirrored the purple sky.

Immediately he felt guilty for thinking of the darker bot fondly in his and Megatronus’s place.

Growling, Orion moved forward to the small building, hesitating at the door for just a moment, before he gently pushed his way inside.

As he adjusted his optics at the darkness inside, he found himself smiling sadly. The chimes Megatronus had hung were glittering brilliantly, reflecting the dying light coming through the ceiling’s many holes. Sparkles of twisting, twirling light circled the small room, the chime’s twinkling music accompanying the dancing colors.

For a moment Orion merely stood there watching the glorious display, trying to calm the storm within his spark. Then, fear, and apprehension gripping him tightly, he opened his bond with Megatronus for the first time in many solar-cycles.

 **/Megatronus?/** Orion called to his love through their bond. His spark was thundering in his chassis as he waited for a reply. Kliks passed, and the other mech’s silence grew louder.

His trembling servos going to his spark, Orion called out once more, **/Megatronus? Please love… I am sorry I have been silent. Please, please say something?/**

Silence…

**/Please…?/**

Nothing…

**/Megatronus? Love, answer me… PLEASE!?/**

…

As the kliks continued to pass, Orion’s frame began to hitch, his hammering spark drowning out the twinkles of the chimes around him.

**/MEGATRONUS! PLEASE!? I NEED YOU!...pleeeease!... please…/**

Orion vented brokenly, his arms wrapped tightly around his aching chest.

**_Is he ignoring me!? Or is he hurt!? Why won’t he ANSWER ME!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?_ **

**/MEGATRONUS! ANSWER ME, YOU SLAG HEAP! Why, why won’t you ANSWER ME!? What have I DONE!? Please, please looooove!? Where are you!? Are you alright? Are you angry at me!? That is fine, BUT at least ANSWER ME!? Don’t I deserve THAT MUCH!? Mega…Megatronus?/**

Orion’s entire frame shook dreadfully, his servos digging into his chassis painfully, as if trying to hold his wretched spark together from the outside.

He began to pace within the small building, waiting, waiting…. His venting was so ragged he was sure his engine would seize within him.

Klik…

**_Maybe he just isn’t getting my messages because of an interference of some sort?_ **

Klik…

**_Maybe he is busy, or in the middle of a speech?_ **

Klik…

**_Maybe he is recharging?_ **

Klik…

**_Maybe he is in stasis!?_ **

Klik…

**_Maybe he just hates you…_ **

“ARRRRRRGH!” Orion’s servos flew to his helm as he doubled over.

**/MEGATROOOOOONUUUUUUS! I NEEEEED YOOOOUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED MEEEEE!? I… I…HAAAAATE YOOOOUUU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! You selfish, WRETCHED PIECE of SCRAAAAAP! ANSWER MEEEE! I feel like I am breaking APART!? DO you even CARE!? I…hate you. I hate…/**

Orion moaned, his frame felt like it was on fire!

Klik…

 ** _Silence… only silence, ALWAYS SILENCE! No, not silence, twinkling..._** Orion raised his aching helm to the glittering treasures above him. In that moment he no longer saw them as beautiful, and melodic but sharp, ugly, noisy SCRAP! Filthy pieces of scrap that’s beauty was all A LIE, broken pieces of BROKEN PROMISES!

He felt his spark burn in fury as he watched the jagged bits glitter around him. **_All LIES! JAGGED, WRETCHED LIES!!!!_**

Roaring, Orion ripped one of the chimes from the ceiling and crushed it beneath his pede, reveling in the sharp pain and resounding cracking sounds that erupted below him. He raised his shaking servos and ripped another down, and another! Crushing them beneath his pedes as he went!

The chimes were indeed jagged, and as he continued energon began to flow from his servos and beneath his pedes, but he hardly noticed. The rage, the AGONY in his spark made him feel numb everywhere else!

His energon splattered against his helm as he ripped the final chime free from its cursed place and he stomped heavily onto it, sliding his pede across the broken metal and glass as he screamed.

He stood heaving for a moment, his servos out at his sides dripping across the now glittering floor. The destruction of those wretched chimes helped ease some of his pain, but he wanted more, more pain, more destruction! He turned his helm to datapads and crates of energon Megatronus had set up for them.

Stomping painfully across the room he took each of the datapads and threw them against the surrounding walls, each one exploding apart as it slammed into the metal around him. Then he took the whole crate of energon, lifted it high above his helm before hurling it across the room!

The crate broke apart as it crashed into one the walls, energon cubes shattering loudly as their precious contents flowed across the floor, the liquid stung the many cuts on his pedes as he then moved to their makeshift berth.

The berth where they had made love so happily, where Orion had watched the chimes twinkle above him as Megatronus kissed, and caressed him.

“ARRRRRRRGH!” Orion screamed as he grabbed some of the clothes that made up their berth, and ripped it in half! He took another and did the same, over and over again, ripping through the cloths and blankets until nothing but tattered strips surrounded him, slowly soaking up the energon that covered the floor.

“I HAAAAATE YOOOOUUUU!” He screamed, his chassis bending forward with the ferocity of his rage, and deep, deep sorrow.

Orion stood there, venting wretchedly as his optics scanned the destruction around him. Everything Megatronus had built for them shredded and broken… even him.

The red and blue mech sobbed then, his bleeding servo lifted to his mouth as he began to come back to himself. He stared in horror at what he had done to his home, to their home…

He stumbled back, his aching pedes splashing through the pools of energon and all he could think about was that dead sparkling. That innocent, little wonder, that had starved to death alone on the streets… and here he was selfishly standing in a pool of wasted energon!

“Oh Primus!...” Orion moaned falling to his knees, the jagged metal and glass biting deep into his plating, as he searched franticly for some unbroken cubes.

**_Tell me I didn’t waste them all!? Please, oh Primus, I am such a fool! I won’t waste any ever again! I…I am sorry!_ **

Suddenly the door opened, and the room filled with the blue hue of moonlight, Orion pulled his bleeding servos up to shade his optics from the bright light.

“Orion?” Soundwave’s sad, quiet voice sang out from the doorway as his frame stepped forward, shielding the kneeling mech from the light.

“Oh… Soundwave, I…I… I am sorry! I wasted it allll… all the energon. I was trying to find some but… but…” Orion moaned as he crumpled into himself, his bleeding servos covering his faceplates in shame, and sadness.

Soundwave’s optics scanned the destroyed room quietly before gingerly making his way across the glass, and metal covered floor. He crouched next to Orion’s sobbing frame, gently placing a digit under the smaller mech’s chin, and lifting his helm up.

The darker mech raised his other servo and removed his mask as he smiled down at the broken mech, “Well Orion, we all make mistakes sometimes, learn from your mistake, and it will not be a lesson wasted, correct?”

Orion peered up at the darker mech, coolant slipping from his mismatched, as his venting started to ease and nodded.

“May I pick you up Orion? You seem to be bleeding, and I would like to help you get to the med bay.” Soundwave asked gently.

Orion’s optics widened as he glanced down at his cut riddled servos, “I don’t want Ratchet to see me like this…” His voice was barely audible, and terribly broken.

Soundwave smiled again, “Ratchet is actually out right now. He needed to get some supplies from Hook’s, and said he would not be returning until the morning. You know how he hates walking Kaon at night.”

Orion smiled at that, the medic always acted tough, and would put his fears aside if he had a patient in need, but the mech was terribly afraid of the dark.

“So, may I?”

Orion nodded to the taller mech and he felt Soundwave’s cool strong arms slid under him as he lifted Orion easily, pulling his own pedes under him as he stood.

Orion heard the dark mech vent painfully as he walked across the broken bits on his way out.

“I am sorry,” Orion whispered up at him, his helm turned away shamefully.

Soundwave peered at the smaller bot as he made his way along the tunnel, “I believe you got the worst of it Orion, but your apology is accepted for me having pedes.”

Orion turned his helm confused, “What, no I meant for…” He stopped as he saw the other mech smiling playfully down at him. The smaller mech’s optics glared flatly at the other, “You know what I meant.” Though, a small smile graced his dermas.

Soundwave smiled back at him, his optics shinning. “You are far more handsome when you smile, Orion.”

“Well, we can’t always have such constant, and joyous dispositions as you, Soundwave.” Orion smiled grimly back.

Soundwave laughed lightly as he opened the med bay, gently placing Orion upon one of the berths. The smaller mech sat there dejectedly staring at his injured servos.

The larger bot turned as he started to search through Ratchet’s tools, finding a pair of tweezers, and some medical tape and cleansing oil.

He turned back to the silent mech before him, pulling Ratchet’s stool with him. He placed it at the end of Orion’s berth, and peered up at the smaller mech. “May I see your pede Orion?”

The red and blue mech nodded, lifting his bleeding pede and resting it on Soundwave’s lap.

“I need to pull out the splinters, this will hurt a bit.” The darker mech said quietly, his optics soft.

“I know, it's fine… I deserve to feel it…” Orion mumbled, his optics lowered to his aching servos.

Soundwave merely nodded understandingly, and he dropped his optics to his lap and began his task.

They sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the gentle clinks as Soundwave dropped the bits of metal, and glass onto the tray beside him after every extraction.

Once Soundwave finished with Orion’s pedes, he cleaned the small wounds and gently wrapped them in the medical tape. He then moved the stool next to the berth as he started to clean Orion’s servos, there were not splinters in them, so it was far less time consuming than the poor mech’s pedes.

As the larger mech worked on Orion’s last servo, Orion vented deeply, “I… I tried to contact Megatronus through our bond. When we got back from… from… Anyways, he didn’t answer me. Not a word. I don’t know how long I tried. It felt like breems, but nothing, I received nothing.” Orion’s frame hitched slightly, but he didn’t cry, why? Why cry over something like that…

Soundwave gritted his denta quietly, keeping his optics on Orion’s servo. “I am sorry Orion… that isn’t fair of him.”

“It is fine.” Orion retorted coldly, his servo trembling slightly in Soundwave’s.

“I just wish I knew… I knew, what I did wrong? What have I done to deserve this?” Orion hung his helm low, his park aching once more.

Soundwave wrapped the servo tightly with the tape before looking up at his friend. “You have done nothing wrong Orion. You are both, in an awful predicament, and I imagine, neither of you know how to truly handle it well. I don’t even know how to handle it… to be honest.”

Orion turned his helm towards the darker mech, rubbing his patched servos together, “Thank you for taking care of me tonight Soundwave and… for not judging me on my weakness.”

Soundwave smiled up at him, his optics bright and brilliant, “I am no mech that can be in the place to judge others, trust me. I have had made many mistakes, had many weak moments in my time. Yet, I tell myself, as long as I learn from them, then nothing is truly for naught. You are a mech just like the rest of us Orion. You need to remind yourself of that every once in a while.”

Orion stared at this wonderful mech in front of him, his aching spark easing for the first time in breems. “Thank you Soundwave. Thank you for being the one mech that doesn’t expect the world from me…”

“That is what I am here for Orion, to take care of you. To keeps your spark shining through all of this. I cannot deny it eases my spark when I get to help you, and your sparkling. I am very proud, and honored to do so.” Soundwave smiled broadly for a moment, before his optics began to drop thoughtfully. ”Speaking of that, it has been near three weeks since our last merge… how is your spark feeling Orion?”

Orion started at that, he was right, it had been some time since their last merge, and after today, his spark felt tired and worn…weak.

“I suppose I have been stronger…” Orion mumbled, thinking of the ruined hut. Ratchet had told him during his last checkup that as development of his sparkling continued; his emotions and moods would intensify and become more erratic…in a way. Many things were to change as time continued on… maybe that had much to do with what he did today?

“Then, would you like to merge?” Soundwave’s faceplates blushed slightly as he asked, remembering the last time they merged.

Orion felt himself blush as well, “Uhhh, I guess we should, we could?”

Soundwave nodded, placing his tools down, and pushing the tray away before fumbling as he opened his spark chamber, he turned back to Orion, his optics falling to Orion’s pinkish spark, the glittering sparkling swirling around his Carrier’s. Soundwave couldn’t help but smile as he watched it.

Orion smiled as well, watching Soundwave’s faceplates filter through many different emotions, from awe, to joy, curiosity, and … love?

Orion shook his helm, **_Don’t be stupid Orion. Poor Soundwave doesn’t want this arrangement, he only kissed you because of the merge. Poor mech would rather be far from him just like… just like Megatronus._**

Soundwave leaned over the smaller mech, his spark thumping nervously.

**_I will be more in control this time. I won’t kiss him. I can keep my processor on my duty._ **

As Orion lay back, and Soundwave’s spark touched his, the smaller mech tried to think of anything but Soundwave.

The two sparks entwined easily this time, probably from knowing the spark signatures from their previous merge, and both mechs grunted from the contact.

Where last time had started out painfully, this time they were immediately thrown into the pleasurable aspect of the merge.

Soundwave remained silent as he felt the heat grow in him once again, his optics off to the side of Orion as he concentrated on his job, his JOB!

Orion too kept his optics off to the distance, trying to ignore the pleasant tingling that erupted within him. **_Soundwave is just doing this for Megatronus, Orion. Don’t be stupid, he would leave if he could. Just as Megatronus has. They will all leave. They all leave…_**

Orion felt his spark sink slightly with the thought, their merge flickering weakly between them.

Soundwave felt the lapse in the energy transfer as well, and turned his helm to look at Orion finally. The smaller mech lay beneath him, coolant slipping from his optics as he stared straight ahead of him, his lips drawn into a tight line.

“Orion…uhh, the merge, it is slipping,” Soundwave groaned as he began to feel a deep ache in his spark.

Orion smiled sadly, “I don’t want to fight for this anymore Soundwave. I am tired, and broken. Megatronus is gone, and will only come for me once this sparkling is created for him. I don’t want to do this anymore… I am nothing _but_ this sparkling anymore… to anyone.”

Soundwave’s optics widened, “What! Orion that is not true! Megatronus loves you and the…”

“DOES HE!? DOES HE SOUNDWAVE!? Where is he? Do you know? Has he contacted you even!?” Orion’s optics blazed with fury, and pain.

Soundwave pulled himself from Orion, there merge had already separated so there was hardly a crackle as he rose. “Orion, he… does! He does! He has some big responsibilities right now is all, but he will be back! He will return to you.”

“FRAG HIM SOUNDWAVE! I tried, I TRIED to contact him. I cried out to him, begged, asked for forgiveness and got NOTHING! Just SILENCE! I am nothing compared to his… his REVOLUTION! Nothing but, some vessel for his offspring! To carry on his legacy with! That is why he sent me away! And…and he sent you to make sure that his … his PET was well taken care of while he was away!”

“That is not true Orion. You are not just some pet, some host for his sparkling. He… he loves you. He just, he … he isn’t good at showing it always…” Soundwave backed away as Orion pushed himself into a sitting position, his faceplates dark.

“So at least you admit to being here just to take care of his responsibilities, to do your part in HIS revolution, right!” Orion growled at the darker mech.

“What!?  I mean, yes, initially, it was just a duty of mine, but one I took because…”

“I KNEW IT!” Orion cried, his optics flowing with coolant. He was so tired of just being used. Used by Trion for greatness, used by Megatronus for a sparkling, being used by Vice and Tor! “I will be used no longer Soundwave! If, if you need to impress your Master by doing this, well… well, YOU need to find some other PROBLEM to take care of  to please HIM! I am done with being nothing but… but what everybody wants from ME! I am tired of being left behind, and just USED for some greater purpose! No one loves me for ME! They only LOVE me for what I can DO for THEM!!!”

“I LOVE YOU FOR YOU!” Soundwave screamed, his optics glowing with his rage for just a moment, until he realized what he had said.

The sudden silence was deafening between the two bots.

“What…?” Orion whispered his previously whirling spark suddenly still within his chassis.

Soundwave backed away from the smaller mech, his optics wide, “I… I apologize, Orion. I, I never meant for it to happen. It changes nothing, I will continue to, to help you, I swear. Not just for Megatronus, but, for the two sparks in front of me… that I have come to love… deeply. And… and I will disappear the moment Megatronus returns. He does love you Orion. I am certain of it. He just, is poor at showing it… sometimes.” Soundwave looked into Orion’s optics deeply, his conviction clear.

“Soundwave…” Orion whispered guilt, and joy swirling within his spark.

Soundwave’s optics narrowed as he turned his helm away, “Please don’t pity me Orion. I am fine with being nothing. If I just get to help you, and keep that sparkling safe, that is worth… so very much to me. I…”

Soundwave found himself unable to continue as Orion’s soft dermas pressed against his own forcefully. His optics widened further as Orion’s glossa passed his through his lips, gently licking at his own.

Soundwave groaned, the chaos of the day, their conversation, and his own longing, driving him forward as he grasped Orion’s frame desperately, thrusting his open spark into the smaller mech’s.

The connection was electric, crackling wildly as the two mechs fell upon the berth behind them. All of their earlier restraints fell away as they embraced the warmth that enveloped their frames readily.

“Primus, Orion! I have never felt so terribly, and so wonderfully, than I have with you,” Soundwave confessed as his hips grated against the smaller mech’s.

“Unnnn! Oh Soundwave, I am so lost, I am so sorry you are lost with me!” Orion moaned as the larger mech’s hips scraped against his own.

“I never meant to care, I never meant to feel anything! I don’t know what… what to do!” Soundwave hips rutted against the smaller mech, his spark in chaos, but his frame burning with need.

“Uuuuunnnn, Soundwave I… don’t know what to do either! You just, feel so good! It feels so good! I want… I want to feel GOOD!” Orion moaned brokenly, his hips meeting the darker mech’s greedily. Their closed panels rubbing against each other, sparking as they passed, Soundwave threw his helm back a he was overwhelmed with the scent of Orion’s arousal.

“Arrrrrgh, Orion, you smell… you smell so sweet! So very, very sweet! It is so hard to think when…ugh, when I am near you!” The larger mech bent his helm into the crook of Orion’s neck inhaling deeply. The smaller mech’s carrier scent was deep and intoxicating. “GRRRRR, I want to please you so desperately! I want to…UNNNN!”

Their sparks crackled and popped as the two mechs ground against one another. Both desperate and needing, but so very confused, so very lost.

**_He isn’t YOURS Soundwave! Stop this! You can’t have him! Just do your job, your DUTY!_ **

“Ahhhhh, I want you so badly ORION, I want … ohhhh!” Soundwave moaned brokenly. Everything he wanted was right here! Mewling, gasping under him, it would take just a slip of panels and he could take it! He wanted to take it but, he knew Orion was just wretchedly lost, and alone. After his breakdown today, he just wanted to be comforted, and Soundwave would die before he hurt this splendid, wonderful mech beneath him.

Orion cried out as their panels scraped together once more, he was so lost, confused, and he wanted to just dissolve into this incredible warmth within him. Let himself just feel good for a little bit. Megatronus wasn’t here! He didn’t care! He wouldn’t even ANSWER his PLEAS! So why!? Why shouldn’t he give in? Why shouldn’t he let himself feel good for a moment, just a moment?

“Uhhhh, Soundwave I, I… DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Orion sobbed even as his hips met the other mech’s greedily.

Orion’s sobs brought Soundwave back from his lustful haze, he turned his helm down watch the slower mech begin to hitch and shake under him.

“Ohhhh, Orion!” The darker mech pulled his spark from Orion’s violently, the connection snapping from their energy transfer so quickly it was painful. “Argh, I am sorry Orion! I am so sorry! I didn’t, I …Primus! I never meant to…” Soundwave moaned as he backed off of the berth closing his spark chamber.

Orion curled into a ball on the berth, his shaking servos closing his chest plates, “No… no Soundwave, you didn’t… I, I am just… ARRRRGH! I HATE HIM FOR LEAVING ME! I am so confused!”

The larger mech felt awful, he was furious with himself, for everything he had said, his confession, his lack of control… “Orion, forgive me. I never meant to make this so much worse for you.”

The smaller mech merely sobbed brokenly, his spark was in agony once more! Why, why was it always pain? TWO MONTHS! Nothing in TWO MONTHS, and now here was Soundwave, confessing his love, his own uncertainty with it all, just like Orion. Orion had to admit, that Soundwave had feelings for him made him feel too warm, too happy? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!?

“Orion I… I am so sorry! I am so sorry for loving you! I…” Soundwave watched the smaller mech for just a moment longer before stiffly turning and leaving the med bay. He didn’t want to hurt the little bot anymore, he didn’t want to cause him to cry, to second guess his love! WHAT kind of mech was he!?

**_Primus Soundwave! You have made it so much worse for this mech! What were you thinking?_ **

The darker mech made his way to the central chamber of their base, his spark in chaos when suddenly he sensed something, something approaching through the main tunnel. He immediately tensed, his subspace opening to reveal the blaster hidden within as he aimed the little gun before him.

**_What is that? It, it’s an engine? I know this engine…_ **

As he lowered the gun, Soundwave found himself desperately wishing he hadn’t left his mask in the med bay, as none other than Megatronus of Kaon flew out of the tunnels entrance before flipping in the air, transforming and landing just a few feet in front of him.

The silver mech’s faceplates were dark, but steady, his optics narrowed. “Where is Orion?”

Soundwave’s optics widened at the angry sound of his friend, his leader’s voice. “Lord Megatronus he…”

The door to the med bay creaked open, and Orion pulled himself through, “Soundwave, please, I am not upset because you love me! I am…” Orion’s helm came up and he stared at the two bots before him, his optics growing wider and wider as he stared.

Soundwave’s optics were bulging at Orion’s last words, his spark thundering in its chamber as his lord continued to stare at him coolly. “Soundwave you are relieved of your duties for the night. I would like some time to speak with my _mate.”_

“Yes Lord Megatronus.” Soundwave answered in his usual monotone voice and his optics dropped to the ground as he started to make his way towards the exit.

“Soundwave… your mask?” Orion’s soft sad voice followed him as he continued on, but he pretended he didn’t hear as he continued on stiffly, his spark breaking within him.

Orion stared after the darker mech, his bandaged servos shaking in grief as watched the mask less bot disappear. **_Oh Soundwave… I am so sorry…_**

“Orion?” Megatronus voice broke the smaller mech from his sad musing, and he finally turned his helm towards the hulking form of his mate…his _love._

Orion’s optics narrowed darkly as he brought them up to Megatronus’s, a growl rumbling within his chassis, “You…”


	24. Overcoming Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! this chapter! For the last two days I struggled with the outcome of the last chapter....so many possibilities! So here it is... I seriously wrote so many outcomes, I considered a multiple choice aspect, BUT! It needs to relate to my other story, To Begin Once More, in a logical, cohesive way... AHHHH it has been a ride, hope you enjoy! Please let me know whatcha think at the end! I love your comments, and input! We are almost at the end... :( CHAOS! Oh, and it is wicked long...so, sorry for errors!

“Orion?”

Orion pried his optics from where Soundwave had left, his spark growing cold, and yet blazing at the same time.

“You…” Orion growled at the larger mech.

“Orion, I…”

“YOU WHAAAAAT!?” Orion yelled raggedly. “You sent him away! He has been here Megatronus! You… YOU SENT HIM AWAY!”

The silver mech stepped back, his optics widening as he stared at his shivering mate.

“You sent him AWAY! The, the only tie I have had to HOPE! The only mech that… that has held me recently! That has come looking for ME! HOW DARE YOU!” Orion burst into tears, his smaller frame shaking wretchedly. “Where have YOU BEEN!? How DARE you send him AWAY! I… I need HIM! I….”

Orion vented uncontrollably, his engine roaring within him, his vision blurring. He stood there, agony wracking through his frame as he fumed. “I hate you! I HAAAAATE YOOOOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I **HATE YOU!!!** ” Orion sobbed as he backed away from Megatronus.

**_This is too much! TOO MUCH! Where is SOUNDWAVE!? He is safe! He CARES! He…_ **

“Orion…” Megatronus stepped forward, his arms out before him as he tried to hold his mate.

“NOOOOO! No! Don’t YOU touch ME!” Orion screamed as he backed away, his vision swimming in front of him. His smaller frame tripped as he moved backwards, stumbling slightly. Megatronus moved to catch him but Orion glared at him as he righted himself.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Orion’s voice was cold, dark, and vengeful.

“Orion, please… you need to calm down. Let us…”

Orion’s intake gaped at the ignorant piece of SLAG in front of him! “FRAG OFF MEGATRONUS! You, you left ME! Not a word of warning! You FRAGGED ME, sang a pretty SONG, and… AND… YOU RAAAAAAN!!!! TWO MONTHS! Two months, and not a word, NOT A WORD!? You leave Soundwave to take care of your, your PROBLEM, and then, THEN!! You return out of the blue, just to send him AWAY!? HOW DAAAARE YOU!?”

Megatronus’s optics narrowed, “I have been fighting for our cause Orion, for what all of this was started for. The, the whole reason I met you in the first place! I have been shot at, mauled, recharged in fear of constant attack! I… I had Soundwave sent with you to keep YOU safe through it ALL! I CARE! I LOVE YOU! You are not just some _problem_ , you are my LOVE and that is why, when I couldn’t be here, I left SOUNDWAVE to take care of you! The one bot I TRUSTED! That should show something!?”

Orion growled deeper, “Trusted!? As in PAST TENSE Megatronus? Why is that!? Is it because your two little… little _PETS_ found something within one another while you were traversing the PLANET!?”

Megatronus’s optics widened his optics suddenly noticing the sparkling crystal that adorned _his mate's_ neck, “Did you as well Orion? Did you find something in him, as well?”

Orion sobbed brokenly, his spark was wild inside him, **_Have I?_**

“I… I ..ARRRRGH! How dare you even, you…! You have no right to ask that! NO RIGHT! Where have you been? We, WE… Soundwave and I, have been keeping OUR sparkling well, and alive for SO long without YOU! What, why… WHY are YOU even HERE!?”

The silver mech stared down at his heaving mate.  Orion looked so angry, hurt, broken… and it was all his fault. He knew it was, but after coming back after so long, being alone so long, giving up Orion for a cause that had once his spark entirely, he found himself _angry_. Angry that Orion had found something in Soundwave, angry that he had been the one to leave the smaller bot in this predicament in the first place, but HE had done it for the right REASONS! He had done the RIGHT THING, and now he comes back to find his mate fuming at him over his sacrifice!?

 “I told you. I have been continuing the course of this revolution _Orion_. I have been fighting for not just our rights, our needs, but those around us as well. What have you been doing Orion, but FRAGGING my best FRIEND!?”

Megatronus suddenly pulled himself back, his optics growing as he realized what he had said.

Orion shook before him, his optics equally wide, coolant falling from the mismatched orbs as he stared at his mate, appalled at his selfish accusation, had he not been the one to leave!? To force this all upon him!? He was disheartened, and terrified of his mate’s heavy, _wretched_ jealousy.

“He… we never, NEVER interfaced… He, always told me of how, how…  YOU loved me! The entire time! How you meant well, he… Arrrrgh! Primus, Megatronus! He supported YOU this whole time… and you… I… how, how d.d.d...dare you q.q..question his la..l..loyalty. Or… or mine! You left us with this, you left us with nothing but each other.”  Orion’s frame shook terribly, his jaw shivering as he stumbled through his words.

Orion stood straighter then, his shivering frame tall, determined, beautiful, “I have grown to love him Megatronus, in… in some way. I have. I took what you, YOU left me with, and tried to find the wonder within the ashes you left me to dig through, and for that… I… I have no regrets.”

Megatronus stood silently, his spark raging in fury, jealously, and yet grateful at the same time. That Soundwave had cared so deeply for Orion was a gift, and a _curse_.

It was true, he had cut off all communication with his mate, terrified after the first attack that… if he were to be killed, it would kill his mate as well, so, he had continued his path in silence. Yet, he had opened his bond, to a point, now and then.

Earlier today they had been nearing a small settlement when he had peeked in on Orion’s emotions, and was blown away with the chaos within his mate. It had been so frantic, chaotic that he had immediately been terrified that something had happened; something had hurt him, or his sparkling. After speaking with his group, placing Starscream in charge, he had taken off at top speed to his mate.

The silver mech growled deeply, his chassis vibrating around him, while Orion continued to stand before him, defiant, raging within his own storms.

“How easily I am replaced, Orion.” Megatronus’s voice was cold, and cruel.

Orion’s optics flashed as he reeled through too many emotions at what Megatronus had said, guilt, sorrow, shame, confusion, sadness, agony, and then...  _FURY!_

“How _dare_ you Megatronus.” He whispered darkly, almost hissing the words.  His spark was thundering in his chassis, his frame exhausted from it ALL. His frame hitching slightly, he suddenly needed to be somewhere else, he couldn’t face this right now, not after everything. He started forward, planning on leaving the base, going ANYWHERE... anywhere, but HERE!

“Where are you going Orion?” Megatronus growled, stepping in front of the smaller mech.

“Away Megatronus. I need to be away from you right now.” Orion’s voice was calm, but viciously sharp.

“You have been away Orion! For two slagging months! Wasn’t that enough FOR YOU!?” Megatronus grabbed onto Orion’s wrist. His servo was tight, but not painful.

Orion’s blazing optics looked up at his mate’s, “You will release me, now.”

Megatronus snarled at the smaller mech, “No.”

The two mechs stood there, their optics burning into the other’s.

Orion’s spark was a wreck, utter turmoil within him. The whole day had been chaos, from the dead sparkling, him destroying their home, the bond with Soundwave, Soundwave’s confession…  THEN him finding the one mech he had been dying for, longing for, destroying himself for…  standing outside of the med bay, his red optics furious with Soundwave as he sent him away, then for him to say… say how Orion was trying to REPLACE HIM!? It was too much…too much…

He now stared at his mate, his lover and in so many ways… saw a stranger standing where his Megatronus once stood.

**_Where has my Megatronus gone? Have I changed so drastically as well? Are we just shadows of or former selves now…_ **

“Let. Me. Go.” Orion’s voice grew, pulling his arm to him only to have Megatronus tighten his hold.

“Never.” Megatronus growled, his servo beginning to grow painful as it constricted around his mate’s wrist. Orion whimpered as pain flowed up his arm, his spark swirling as panic and fear filled him.

**_This isn’t my Megatronus! I… I need to GET AWAY!_ **

 “Let me GOOO!” Orion screamed, wrenching his wrist from the other’s servo, the plating around it crunching painfully, cracking as he pulled free, and ran towards the exit tunnel.

Megatronus’s optics bulged as he watched his mate, his love, his ORION run… RUN!?  From him? He pushed himself forward, following after as he tried to grab at the smaller mech. “ORION, WAIT! STOP!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE MEGATRONUS!” Orion cried as his mate’s frame crashed into his. Megatronus had been scrambling so desperately to stop his mate that he had tripped over his own pedes, inadvertently throwing his frame forward into Orion’s.

They both fell heavily, Megatronus’s frame crashing atop the smaller mech, smashing against him with enough force to shatter some of the glass of one of his chest plates. The chain of Soundwave's gift snapped as well, the little crystal rolling away from the two struggling mechs.

“Uhhhhh,” Orion moaned as he tried to pry himself out from under the larger mech, his servo desperately grabbing for the necklace.

Megatronus growled as he realized what his mate was after, his jealousy spiking as Orion finally grasped the little gem, holding it tightly as his gleaming optics turned back to him

“Get OFF of ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Orion sobbed, trying to drag himself from under Megatronus’s frame.

Megatronus groaned as well, pushing himself up, “Orion! If you would just STOP for a KLIK…”

“FRAG OFF! LET ME GO! You, SELFISH, WRETCHED piece of SLAG!”  Orion’s free servo pushed at Megatronus’s frame desperately, his optics almost blinded from his tears. He was terrified! Terrified of Megatronus!? The very thought made his tanks feel sick.

**_What is happening to US!?_ **

The silver mech growled wretchedly as he grabbed the flailing arms by the wrists, and slammed them down above Orion’s helm. He vented raggedly, his own helm inches from his snarling mate’s, “THERE! NOW STOP SO I CAN…”

“GET OFF of him Megatronus… NOW!” A voice demanded loudly.

Megatronus lifted his helm, a growl rumbling through his chassis, “ _Soundwave_...” he hissed through his gritted denta.

The darker mech stood at the entrance of the tunnel he had earlier left through, his frame tense as he leveled his blaster at his leader.

“You WILL comply Megatronus.” Soundwave’s voice was dark, his optics narrowed dangerously.

Orion tilted his crying helm backwards peering at Soundwave, relief, and worry running through his spark.

 “Soundwave…” He choked out, his hitching frame shaking more violently as he saw the gun the darker mech had pointed at Megatronus.

**_Oh Primus, no! What is happening!! How did we get to this POINT!? HOW!?_ **

Megatronus snarled as he let go of Orion’s arms and picked himself up slowly, his servos up before him, rage blazing in his optics.

Orion slid his frame out from under Megatronus, franticly crawling backwards as his bandaged servos attempted to wipe away some of the coolant that blinded him, and he quickly subspaced Soundwave's crystal.

“Do you want to shoot me, Soundwave?” Megatronus sneered, glaring at the darker mech across from him.

Soundwave flinched slightly at the words but… his aim, and optics never wavered, “Megatronus is not himself right now.”

Megatronus growled hauling his large frame up, Soundwave’s blaster following his movements the entire time.

Orion sat between the two bots, his frame trembling as his optics passed from one to the other.

**_Oh Primus! What have we all become?_ **

“This is none of your concern Soundwave. Orion is _mine_ to deal with, MINE! I told you to leave, you disobeyed me.” The silver mech’s voice was quiet, but vicious.

Orion whimpered slightly, pulling his himself further away from his mate.

Soundwave growled as well, moving his frame in front of the smaller mech, his optics blazing in fury, “Soundwave is not Megatronus’s pet.”

Megatronus’s optics flashed at that, his stance suddenly becoming less sure, “What?”

“Soundwave is not Megatronus’s pet, and neither is Orion. You are no mech’s Master Megatronus, and the leader I know would be disgusted… if he acted as one.” Soundwave’s voice fell as he spoke, growing thick, heavy, and filled with sorrow.

Megatronus invented angrily, his spark roiling within him even as looked at the two bots before him. Soundwave standing protectively over Orion’s hidden, trembling frame. His love’s chest plate shattered, his wrist’s plating cracked from the force at which Megatronus had held him.

Guilt and horror flowed through his frame in an instant, cooling his rage, his jealously, and leaving him drowning within a pool of self-loathing.

**_What have I done…? What am I becoming?_ **

“Ohhh Primus…” Megatronus moaned quietly, his frame sagged under the weight of realization, and the wretched guilt that consumed him.

The silver mech fell to his knees before the two bots, his servos rising to his intake as he stared at Orion’s shivering frame that hid from him behind Soundwave’s pedes. His wide optics flickered in terror, their mismatched colors blazing as coolant fell from them readily.

“I… I am so… so very sorry…” Megatronus moaned once more, his voice quiet, broken.

Soundwave hesitated for a moment, keeping his gun leveled at his leader, his _friend…_ before he slowly dropped his arm, his optics dim, and sorrowful.

The dark mech turned his helm to peer back at Orion. The smaller mech was staring wildly at Megatronus, his injured wrist clasped within his servo tightly as he shook.

“Orion, are you alright?” Soundwave asked gently, turning frame as he knelt beside the trembling mech.

Orion turned his helm to Soundwave, his optics not leaving Megatronus until the last possible second, as he nodded, his movements were twitchy, jerking.

Soundwave smiled grimly as he nodded as well, his optics falling to Orion’s wrist. The smaller mech was holding the broken plating so fiercely he was drawing energon.

“Orion, you need to loosen your grip my friend, you will hurt yourself further.” Soundwave’s gentle voice pulled Orion from the chaos swirling in his processor, and he looked down at his bleeding wrist.

“Oh…” he said quietly as he released his hold, his bandaged servo coming away, sticky with energon.

Megatronus groaned as he saw the energon, **_Will I ever stop hurting this mech? What kind of a monster am I? I don’t deserve him, and he doesn’t deserve my cruelty… I should have never come back.  Soundwave cares for him deeply, I … can live with that. Live with the thought of Orion being happy with him, safe… Safe from ME, and safe from all those that want to hurt me, and will hurt him to do so._**

He stood suddenly, Soundwave’s and Orion’s optics flying up at him as he strode passed them, making his way to the tunnel Soundwave had just come from.

He paused just a moment, looking back at the two mechs, and he smiled, “Thank you Soundwave. You have always, always been there for me, especially in my darker moments. You are truly a noble friend, and I owe you more than I could ever repay. I, I am sorry for hurting you once more Orion, it seems all I ever do now is hurt you… and I cannot live with that. I love you so fiercely, TOO fiercely… it seems, and it is because of that… that I… I cannot be with you any longer. I am happy you also love Soundwave Orion, and I am honored to leave you in his worthy and kind servos. You… and our sparkling.”

The other two mechs gaped at him, Soundwave dropping his helm to Orion, amazed at what Megatronus had revealed. **_Orion loves me as well…?_**

Orion’s processor glitched as he processed what Megatronus had said. **_What? What!? WHAT!?_**

“WHAT!?” Orion cried, his spark blazing in his chest.

“I am sorry Orion. I am… so honored, yet unworthy, that you still love me after everything I have done to you. How I have treated you, but I cannot permit myself to hurt you any longer. I am disgusted with myself, for… for everything I have done to you, hurting you over, and over! I… I can’t promise I won’t hurt you again, and that… THAT FRAGGING TERRIFIES ME!” Megatronus’s frame began to shake, his optics filling with coolant.

Orion’s optics flickered wildly, before he  suddenly scrambled to pull himself up, “What! No. NO! No, you just returned! You just returned to ME!? You can’t go! You can’t leave me again! What… I am fine Megatronus! I…”

“YOU WERE TERRIFIED OF ME ORION! I saw it, I saw it burning in your optics! And rightly SO! Even now that image terrifies me, HAUNTS ME! It is not ‘FINE’ that I can do that to you! What if Soundwave didn’t appear, and point a… A GUN at me to stop it? I don’t know what could have happened…” Megatronus shivered at the thought, growling as his servos curled into fists.

“You, you weren’t going to hurt me, I wasn’t listening, I was WRONG. I just, today has been… I should have been calmer, I should have…”

“STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR… for… me being a monster Orion…  STOP IT! Just, stop!” Megatronus vented deeply, his servos rising to his helm.

“Megatronus, you aren’t a monster! You aren’t! Confused, worked up a bit, but not a monster!” Orion pleaded with him, as he started towards his love.

“STAY BACK ORION!” Megatronus bellowed. **_How can I get him to stay! How can I get him to listen to reason! He is blaming himself for what I have done!?_**

“I WILL NOT!” Orion cried as he rushed forward, throwing himself at his love, his arms encircling the larger mech tightly.

 “I love you Megatronus! I will not let you leave ME! You, you can’t! You are my light, and I am yours! Without you… there will only be darkness! There is only ever darkness when you are gone!” Orion moaned against the other’s frame, coolant pouring from his optics.

“FRAG IT ORION! Let GO!” Megatronus tried to gently peel the smaller mech from him, his frame hitching as his tears began to fall. “Please! I can’t, I can’t hurt you anymore, it will destroy me!”

“THEN DON’T!” Orion lifted his helm to his love, his red and blue optics wide, pleading. “Then don’t, but… please, please….don’t go! Please, I need you!”

“Arrrrgh, Orion…” Megatronus sobbed, his servos pulled at his helm brokenly.

“If you go out there Megatronus, that is where your darkness if fed! Stay here, stay within my light! Here you have Soundwave and myself, two bots that love you, TRULY CARE for YOU! We… we all need each other’s light now. Can we not find some… some way to work together, to live together? There are no two better mechs to share my spark, my sparkling with than you, and him… and, and  I think you agree! Stay with us Megatronus. Soundwave has always been your voice of reason, he can stop you when you begin to lose yourself, he always has, and I can be your light!” Orion smiled at his love, his optics hopeful, and bright.

Megatronus brought his sad optics up to his friend, his most trusted ally, and Soundwave merely smiled, a small knowing smile before he nodded.

“Arrrrgh, I don’t deserve the two of you…” Megatronus groaned brokenly, turning to Orion’s loving, _beautiful_ faceplates. “I love you Orion. I love you so much… it aches.

“And I you, my love.” Orion whispered.

Megatronus sighed, dropping his helm, Orion lifting his, and for the first time in too long, their lips met. His scarred and rough, Orion’s soft and welcoming.

Orion went to put his servo around his love, to deepen the kiss when he suddenly hissed in pain.

Megatronus pulled back from his mate’s incredible dermas and frowned, Orion’s wrist had started to bleed once more. “Come Orion, let us get that taken care of?” Megatronus asked, guilt eating at his spark once more.

Orion smiled, and untangled himself from his love. The trio of bots made their way to the med bay, Orion hopping onto one of the berths as Soundwave gathered the supplies he had used earlier, before he sat down next to the smaller mech, and begun working on the injury.

Megatronus found another berth to sit upon, and watched the two bots before him quietly. Orion and Soundwave sat quietly, small smiles on their faceplates as they stayed lost in their own processors.

The silver mech smiled as well, his processor reeling with the possibilities now presented to him...

A trine, with Soundwave, and Orion? And soon… a family. Once their beautiful sparkling was created.

 It was true… out of all the mechs on this wretched planet, he could not ask for two more worthy, honorable mechs to have a family with. Orion would indeed be the light, for him, and most assuredly Soundwave as well. As for Soundwave, he was the one mech that could bring him back from his rages, from his anger. Perhaps, with Soundwave being there, a part of them, he wouldn’t have to be so afraid of hurting Orion any longer. Soundwave would always be there to protect his love from him, as Megatronus would protect them from the world. Together the three of them could protect their innocent sparkling from everything!

Megatronus smiled wider, his spark glowing in his chest. The more he thought of his newfound family, the happier, and more excited he got.

Why shouldn’t Soundwave be a part of it? The darker bot had stepped up far more than him recently, taking care of Orion, and his sparkling, as if they were his own, regardless of the outcome, regardless if he were just left alone in the end.

Megatronus lifted his helm, watching as Soundwave gently cleaned and bandaged Orion’s wrist. His servos light, and loving. The darker mech would glance up at Orion’s faceplates now and then, his smile growing brighter each time.

**_He truly does love him…_ **

Megatronus pushed himself off of his berth and moved next to Orion, the smaller mech’s helm turning towards him, his optics soft, and affectionate. Megatronus smiled down at him, his servo coming up to rub Orion’s back plates gently, massaging the tight cables under each plate.

 ** _He is so tense… I think we all are…_** Megatronus mused as Orion leaned into his servo, moaning lightly as he shuttered his optics.

His mate’s moan stirred something in Megatronus; it had been so long since he had his love’s beautiful frame moaning beneath him!  A familiar, welcomed warmth began to pool deep in his chassis. He continued to massage his love, Orion’s groans growing louder as he relished the caresses he received between the two gentle, safe servos that took care of him.

Suddenly Megatronus caught the scent of Orion’s arousal; it was so much stronger than it had ever been before, a result of him carrying. The sweet, intoxicating scent quickly filled the med bay.

Whether or not Orion was aware of what he was emitting, Megatronus could see Soundwave had taken notice as well, the darker mech venting deeply, his denta biting his lower derma gently.

Megatronus smirked, he was almost proud that his mate could bring such desires from another mech… at least, when that mech was the ever stoic, ever in control, Soundwave.

Megatronus growled quietly, the scent and Orion’s moans causing that warmth to grow, burning now between his legs, his spike growing under his panel.

Orion opened his optics hazily, the unfocused orbs rising to meet his mate’s, “Megatronus…” Orion whispered huskily, his hips rubbing against the berth, leaving a small trail of lubricant as it leaked from his thighs.

“Arrrgh, Orion, you are beautiful my love,” Megatronus growled out as he lowered his helm, and kissed Orion’s soft lips. His mate’s intake opened immediately, allowing his invading glossa to greedily explore within the hot, wet orifice.

Soundwave suddenly stood…. quietly, and respectfully, as he placed his tools aside gently.  He turned to leave.

“Soundwave.” Megatronus pulled himself from Orion’s dermas, turning his helm towards his friend, “You do not _need_ to stay, but if Orion is willing… you are welcome to join us.”

Soundwave’s optics bulged for a moment, uncertainty fleeting through his optics, and he turned them to Orion.

The smaller bot lifted his helm to the darker mech blearily, a shy, dizzy look in his optics as he smiled, rubbing his hips against the berth harder.

Soundwave’s apprehension disappeared in an instant as he vented heavily, a ragged moan erupting from his vocalizer as he moved towards the smaller mech, instantly moving between Orion’s legs.

“I want... I want to taste you Orion. May I?” Soundwave’s voice was jagged,  pleading.

Orion moaned at that, raising his hips high off of the berth, “PLEASE!” He cried out! His helm tipping back with longing.

Megatronus growled hungrily at his mate’s open display, and he brought his lips back to Orion’s gasping intake, as Soundwave lowered himself between his lover’s open legs.

Soundwave inhaled deeply, getting drunk off of the smaller mech’s scent before gently extending his wet glossa, and pressing it against the seams of Orion’s valve panel.

“UUUUNNNNN!” Orion moaned into Megatronus’s mouth, causing the silver bot to push his glossa further into his intake, possessively consuming his mate as he writhed beneath him.

Soundwave continued to lick around the valve cover until… finally, Orion had enough sense to open it. The darker mech then, eagerly forcing his glossa into the sopping tunnel.

“AHHHH, PRIMUS!” Orion cried out, as Megatronus pulled his helm away, watching the two bots in front of him lustfully.

Soundwave greedily licked, and sucked at Orion’s valve as Orion held himself up on this elbows, his helm hung back, his mouth agape as he vented heavily.

“Primus you bots are truly stunning,” Megatronus growled, his spike’s panel sliding aside, freeing his aching member from its wretched confines as he rubbed it roughly. He watched the gorgeous display before him lustfully.

“Unnnn, Uhhhn, Megatronus,” Orion moaned out, his helm turning to his mate, “I want to taste it!” His optics looked hungrily at Megatronus’s spike.

The silver mech’s optics widened at that, he had never had another mech’s intake on his spike! He had never trusted another bot enough to not just bite it off!  Though... he had always wondered how it would feel…

“Arrrrgh, Orion… YES, yes my love, anything for you!” He watched as Orion moved himself so that he could hang his head off of the edge of the berth, his intake opened wide, welcoming.

“Primus… Orion, I love you!”  Megatronus moaned as he moved forward, his servo guiding his large spike into Orion’s hot mouth.

As the tip slid in, and Orion’s glossa immediately began licking at it, his dermas closing around its girth possessively… Megatronus felt as if he would melt!

“FRAG! ORION!” He strangled out, pushing his member into Orion deeper. His mate’s glossa slipping along its length, swirling, and rubbing against him.

“AHHHH!” Megatronus fell forward slightly, his servos catching him as they landed on either side of his love.

Though he couldn’t take all of Megatronus’s length without choking… Orion pulled his servos up and wrapped them around the base of the large spike, massaging the sensitive cabling and wires deep within the outer protoform.

“Unnnnuhhhh! Orrrrion!” Megatronus growled as he began to fuck his mate’s mouth faster, looking over to watch as Soundwave continued to slurp at Orion’s leaking valve. Soundwave raised his deep blue optics watching Megatronus rock against Orion’s helm, he growled at the sight, causing Orion to moan deeply.

“ARRRRGH! Yes love! Moan for me! UGH! I can feel it vibrate against me!” Megatronus gasped.

Orion moaned louder, harder, causing Megatronus to throw his helm back at the sensation!

Soundwave suddenly pulled his helm from Orion’s valve, much to Orion’s disappointment, only to lift himself, freeing his own aching spike from its prison. Soundwave rubbed himself as he looked Megatronus. “May I take him Megatronus?” Soundwave asked huskily.

“Uhhhh, that is… Ahhhhh, up to Orion.” Megatronus grunted out.

Orion’s hips lifted off of the berth eagerly as he sucked at his mate’s length. Soundwave smiled, and moved between Orion’s hips once more. He rubbed his spike within the lubricant that covered the outside of the smaller mech’s valve, before slowly pushing himself into the tight, wet port.

“Uhhh, oh Orion! I have wanted this for so long!” Soundwave mewled, instantly checking his words, looking at Megatronus guiltily, but his friend only smirked at him, knowingly.

Soundwave smiled back, increasing his speed, thrusting into the smaller mech from one end, as his friend rutted against Orion’s helm from the other.

Orion moaned, and whimpered desperately as the two mechs moved within him. He was going wild from the intense sensations, and the lewdness of it all. In his processor’s optic he could imagine what they all looked like in that moment, and it was incredible! He felt himself nearing his climax, his venting growing ragged, his valve and servos clenching in time with the other two bot’s thrusts.

“MMMmmmm Oooommmmm!” His cries were muffled around his lover’s spike as he felt himself grow hotter, and hotter.

“Orion, open your spike…uhhh, plate!” Soundwave groaned out, and Orion complied, his thick length popping free into the cool air. Soundwave smiled as he pulled himself from the smaller mech for a moment.

Megatronus watched curiously as the darker mech released two of his tendrils, one wrapping tightly around Orion’s spike and the other wrapping around Soundwave’s. The dark mech moved closer to Orion once more, his now thicker, ribbed, spike rubbing at Orion’s entrance once more. “Uhhhh, it this is too much Orion, let me know.” Soundwave vented out as he slowly pushed into the smaller mech once more.

“MMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH!” Orion’s muffled howls echoed off of the med bay’s walls, and he franticly pulled his servos from Megatronus’s spike to clench the berth below him. Surprised by his reaction, Megatronus pulled himself from Orion’s mouth, glancing at the smaller bot worriedly.

“Is it too much Orion?” Soundwave asked, worriedly halting his slow progress and preparing to take himself out.

“UHHHHH NO! No, it is amazing! Just painful.” Orion gasped, his helm lifting to smile at the darker bot.

“Do… do you want me to stop?” Soundwave asked apprehensively.

“NO! Just, slow… I can take it!” Orion pleaded as the other two bots grinned.

Soundwave nodded as he began pushing forward once more, Orion grunting as each rib slowly plopped into him until finally, the entirety of Soundwave’s wrapped spike was in him.

 “UHHH PRIMUS!”  Orion gasped, as the darker mech stilled then,  allowing the smaller mech’s inner protoform and cables to adjust to his girth. His spike was so thick now that Orion’s stomach plating bulged outwards slightly.

“Primus, Soundwave! That is fraggin beautiful,” Megatronus gaped at he sight, his servo moving forward to rub along Orion’s distended plates, causing the two mechs to groan wildly.

“Ugh, Megatronus! I can feel that, from inside HIM!” Soundwave choked out as Megatronus continued to massage the bulge in Orion’s chassis.

“Ugh, MOVE SOUNDWAVE! Please!” Orion whimpered out, raising his hips once more. Soundwave smiled at the bot’s impatience, and slowly slid his length back out, each rib making a wet thump sound as he moved it in, and out of the mech’s tunnel.

“Megatronus!” Orion growled madly, dropping his helm back over the edge of the berth.

The silver both laughed hungrily as he placed himself before his love’s mouth, Orion eagerly sucking him back in as he wrapped his servos tightly around his spike. The trio began their rhythm once more, the larger bots lustfully watching Orion’s chassis writhe, and buck under them.

With the huge spike in him, the tendril jerking his spike, and Megatronus thrusting into his intake, Orion felt the heat of his approaching overload come back full force.

The two bots inside of him seemed to be reaching their end as well, their thrusting becoming erratic, and more powerful.  Soundwave grunting as he plowed into Orion’s stretched, sopping valve, and Megatronus as he pounded into his mech’s now drooling intake.

“Uhhhhh, UHHHH, I am going to overload Orion!” Megatronus growled, preparing to pull out of his love, but Orion’s servos immediately flew to his hips, pulling them hard against his helm.

“Arrrrgh, I will overload in your intake like this Orion! I… ahhhh, I am so close!” When Orion didn’t move his servos, Megatronus growled happily, plunging his spike into the little mech’s intake fiercely. Orion choked slightly, but moaned at his mate’s intensity.

“AHHH, YES, FRAG YES!” Megatronus’s cries were enough to cause Orion’s heat, his need, to bloom wildly, his intake sucking hard, and valve clenching painfully. It grew hotter, and hotter, until….

“MMMMMMHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!” Orion’s frame arched off of the berth as he climaxed, his spike erupting from Soundwave’s tendril, and his valve squirting against the darker mech’s frame.

“FRAAAAG!” Megatronus screamed as his spike jumped in Orion’s mouth, and he slammed the entire length deep into his love. Orion’s optics bulged as the huge spike slid deep into his throat cables, stretching them painfully, before spilling its hot ,thick contents down into his tanks.

“ORIOON!” Soundwave groaned as he too exploded into the smaller bot, so much so that some of his lubricant came bubbling out of the little bot’s valve, dripping onto the floor beneath them.

Megatronus hastily pulled himself from Orion, his mate coughing hard. “Primus, I apologize love!” Megatronus grunted out, his vents ragged, frame shivering.

“I.. cough, cough.. I liked it!” Orion smiled tiredly, his optics shuttering as his helm hung from the berth.

Soundwave pulled himself from the red and blue mech as well, Orion grunting slightly. Lubricant dripped heavily from Orion’s stretched port, a puddle pooling below.

Megatronus smirked at the Soundwave’s heaving form, “Primus, Soundwave, good thing you weren’t in his intake, you’d have drowned him.”

The darker mech laughed slightly, lowering himself onto Ratchet’s stool as he pulled his tendrils back to himself weakly,” It has been a while, well, where I was a willing participant anyways.”

Megatronus nodded grimly, his optic’s falling to Orion’s inert frame. The little mech had fallen fast into recharge, the day’s horrors, and… joys exhausting him almost to stasis.

The silver mech sighed as he moved to where Ratchet had some spare mesh towels, grabbing some as he began to clean his love.

“Let me help,” Soundwave asked, pulling himself up to his unsteady pedes.

“Rest, and take care of yourself Soundwave. I can do this, it is the least I can do for him…” Megatronus’s voice grew dark, and quiet as he worked.

Soundwave frowned, but nodded in understanding as he too began to clean his mess up.

The two mech’s worked in silence at first, each within their own thoughts until Soundwave hesitantly spoke, “I do love him Megatronus, truly… _but_ , I would understand if you do not want me to be a part of this. I know why I started this… this charge, and I can put my feelings aside. I don’t… I don’t want this to ruin our friendship… our trust.”

Megatronus vented deeply as he turned his helm to his friend, “Could you truly put your feelings aside Soundwave?” He smiled slightly, glancing lovingly at the sleeping mech. “Can anyone with Orion? Any good, true mech? He loves you as well Soundwave, he told me so… bravely.” Megatronus grimaced as he recalled their awful fight.

**_I was so wrong Orion… I am so very sorry…_ **

Soundwave peered at him a moment before turning to Orion. Could he ignore it all? Ignore this magnificent, kind, loving, wonderful mech…?

“I have forced myself to be numb before Megatronus.” Soundwave whispered, pulling his optics from Orion, brokenly.

Megatronus growled, “THAT, is absolutely not allowed! Not because of Orion. Never Orion, it would kill him. I don’t want it for me either! Never! What kind of a leader, _friend,_ could I call myself if I asked that of you? No. Besides I need you too… I may not love you the way he does, but I do love you as brother. I trust you more than any mech, besides Orion now, of course, and you… you help me keep my helm on straight. Something … that, that I will need desperately, if I am to have a future with Orion. So please… I would be honored to have a trine with you.” Megatronus smiled as he finished with cleaning the berth and smaller mech.

Soundwave smiled as well, “Well, thank you, for the trust Megatronus. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep him, and the sparkling… safe.”

Megatronus grunted in reply, “I have no doubt of that Soundwave. I have seen that promise come true time, and time again. Even when, when it is me hurting him… I am going to take Orion to our hut now, you are welcome to join us if you…if you…  want?” The sudden, sad look on Soundwave’s faceplates made Megatronus pause, “What is it Soundwave?”

“Orion… well…” Soundwave sighed deeply, his sorrowful optics falling to the recharging mech. “Orion broke down today. We, we had found a sparkling’s frame on a scrap run, he insisted he be the one that carried it to the smelting tower,  and …when we returned… he ran off to your hut. He said… he had tried to contact you through your bond, when it failed… he, well… he had a breakdown Megatronus. I found him after, but he had destroyed everything in your hut. Actually, that is why his pedes and servos are bandaged. Your chimes…”

Megatronus felt his spark sink lower, and lower as Soundwave’s tale had continued. Finding a dead sparkling on any day was nightmarish, but with Orion and his carrier protocols advancing every solar-cycle… Why would he insist upon carrying it too?

 ** _Because he is Orion…_** Megatronus thought begrudgingly.

Then Orion comes back from throwing that tiny sparkling into flames just to call out to his mate, hurting, and needing help, and Megatronus hadn’t responded…

**_He had a breakdown because of me. Calling me after I stole away in the middle of the night… left him for two months in silence, and when he needed me I wasn’t there…_ **

Megatronus groaned as he sat heavily on the berth across from his mate, guilt eating at his spark even deeper than before.

**_And when I finally do make it back I treat him like… like filth…_ **

“Oh Soundwave… I think there truly is a monster within me.” Megatronus admitted quietly, his helm hung low. “A monster that grows with every klik. I am so afraid of the world hurting Orion but truly, I think it may be me in the end. _ME_ , that destroys the one thing that has ever loved me as strongly as he does.”

Soundwave frowned, “We all have demons Megatronus. How we handle them is the important part. Whether we give into them, _or,_ face them, and overcome.”

Megatronus nodded, his optics dark, yet thoughtful. “Come Soundwave, let’s create a berth in the main base, I don’t need to add to Orion’s apprehension about waking in a med bay.”

“Actually, this is where we have slept all these solar-cycles Megatronus. He has gotten better on that end, and his night terrors. I am proud of him.” Soundwave smiled at the smaller mech.

“Primus… you know more about Orion now than I do Soundwave.” Though his voice was grim, he smiled at the blushing darker mech.

“I apologize Megatronus, I didn’t mean…”

“I know, I know… I am grateful that you do, that you payed attention. Truly! Yet… I would like to curl up with my mate, not just share a room with him. You are welcome to join us.” Megatronus pushed himself off of the berth beneath him, and gently lifted Orion, cradling him to his chest.

Soundwave smiled, “Perhaps another time, I have some projects to work on tonight. I will get the cloths ready for your berth though.”

Megatronus nodded, his optics falling to Orion’s scarred faceplates, “Thank you Soundwave. Thank you for everything, my friend.”

“Thank _you_ Megatronus. Thank you for sharing the wonder of Orion… with _me_.” Soundwave whispered as he left the med bay.

Megatronus sighed as he followed after, his spark heavy with guilt, and regrets.

………………….

Megatronus woke from his recharge with the glorious warmth of Orion against his chassis. He smiled brightly, pulling the smaller frame to him tightly.

“Ahhh, finally awake? Ya selfish piece of scrap.” Ratchet’s irritated voice greeted him as he on-lined his optics. The medic was sitting at the large table in the center of the building, his optics cold, judging.

Megatronus groaned, **_First thing huh?… first thing I get to deal with today? Come on Primus…_**

“Good morning to you as well Ratchet. Chipper as always I see.”

Ratchet snorted, “MAYBE… if you weren’t such a slagging idiotic _glitch_ , I would be nicer.”

Orion began to stir as Ratchet’s voice grew, “Ratchet? What.. what is…” Suddenly Orion’s helm spun around, and gaped at Megatronus. “Oh, Primus! It wasn’t a dream!” Orion immediately turned, throwing his arms around his love, hugging him closely.

Ratchet merely rolled his optics, muttering something about a cyber-pup…

Megatronus held Orion back, glaring slightly at the older mech. He knew Ratchet was right to be angry with him. Slag… he deserved every glare, and insult the medic ever gave him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it first thing in the morning.

“Ahhh, Orion, sorry to interrupt…” Ratchet pressed after many kliks, “I have some news to share with the two of you.”

Orion smiled at Megatronus before turning sheepishly towards Ratchet, “Forgive me Ratchet. What is it?”

“Alpha Trion messaged me last night, the senate has agreed to an audience with the two of you.”

Both mechs sat up quickly, Orion groaning slightly from the movement, the night’s activities had left him more than a little sore.

“What!?” Megatronus gaped at the medic. “When!?”

“In a month from now, doesn’t give us much time to prepare.” The medic warned coldly even as he smiled down at the two younger bots.

Orion beamed as he turned to Megatronus, “This is it Megatronus! This is it! Everything will change after this! You have done it! Once they hear your words, they will see!”

Megatronus was reeling!

 He had never thought the request would go anywhere, but into a scrap heap. That they had not only looked at it, but accepted!?

  ** _Primus, this is our chance! Maybe, maybe all our dreams truly will come true!_**

He looked down at Orion’s glittering, beautiful optics, and laughed joyfully! He pushed himself up then, pulling Orion with him as he spun with his mate, his spark lighter than it had been in so long!

“Oh, Orion! Oh, I love you!”

Orion laughed as well, holding tightly to his love as they danced.

“Oh, Orion!” Megatronus gently lowered his love, his servos holding Orion’s helm gently, “In a month… One month,  we have a chance to change the world! Change it for the better! For us, and our family, for everyone!”

Orion looked at his mate, his optics hesitant, yet hopeful, “And… and we are going to do it… together?”

Megatronus smiled, “Together, my love.”

Orion’s optics blazed with joy, “Together!”


	25. Planning Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally made a mistake and copied like only half this story first time I posted! Super sorry to anyone that started reading it! Ok here is the full chapter!

Megatronus had immediately called for his team to return to base after Ratchet’s news. He would need all mechs working at top speed to prepare for the visit to the senate. It would take the group a few days to drive back, but during that time Megatronus, Orion, Soundwave, and Ratchet had plenty to keep themselves busy.

Soundwave continued on his comm units, making sure they had enough for the entire group. Ratchet had speed off to his little clinic in Iacon to clean out its supplies finally, and acquire the passes they would need to enter the city. Considering many in the group were uncasted, they wouldn’t be allowed past Iacon’s golden gates without one.

Megatronus even sent a message out to Gripsaw and Captain Lynk, inviting them to Kaon in the coming weeks, for advice, and to see what they could provide for information of their experience with the senate leaders. Though Megatronus didn’t mention it to Orion, he wasn’t nearly as trusting that their visit wouldn’t be met without some backlash, and he didn’t trust the senate for a klik. Having any and all the help, advice he could get… would definitely be key. _Especially_ since Orion would be accompanying him.

On the first few solar-cycles the newly formed trine would sit together trying to work on Megatronus’s speech. Each giving his opinion, or advice on what they should say. This speech was to be the most crucial point, for if it failed… they all could fail, and that… was something Megatronus was not about to let happen easily.

Orion had asked one night, what they would do if the senate didn’t listen to reason. What if the meeting failed?

 Megatronus had looked at him grimly, wondering the same thing. What steps would they take if they failed? Would he continue to protest? Would it be the same as now and, _IF_ it failed… how badly would it fail? Would it be as simple as merely a dismissal, or could they be arrested, killed?

The more Megatronus thought of it, the darker his thoughts became, his anxiety growing with every solar-cycle. He kept it all from his mate for now, but he would catch Orion looking at him apprehensively now, and then. All of them were nervous about what was to come, it almost felt like the beginning of the end.

It was the sixth day after Ratchet had told them of their audience when Lieutenant Gripsaw, and Captain Lynk joined them. The enforcers had driven from Uraya as quickly as they could, after they received Megatronus’s invitation. Soundwave met them at the outskirts of Kaon, and had them follow him back to the base.

Megatronus had been editing what he had written of his speech so far, Orion working on downloading blueprints, and schematics of important building of Iacon, including the Senate’s Council, when they heard the roar of engines outside of their main building.

Megatronus had smiled, standing as he went out to meet the trio of bots, Orion following after.

Soundwave flew through the entrance tunnel instantly transforming, and landing gracefully as the two enforcers drove in behind him. They parked before transforming; Gripsaw’s large frame towering over even Megatronus, as he strode forward smiling and clasped servos with both Orion, and his mate.

“Good to see you’re both still functioning!”

“Ha, no thanks to the senate,” Megatronus laughed as he shook the other mech’s servo.

“Pfff, ain’t that the truth! Things have gotten even tighter in Uraya recently. They seem to be trying to squeeze the energon right out of us.”

“ _That_ is an understatement Lieutenant.” Captain Lynk’s voice sounded behind the hulking mech, and he moved aside to reveal a tall, but slim femme. Her plating was a deep purple with silver and black trim, her optics glowed a strange red, almost a fire orange color. Even with the scars and scrapes that covered her plating, she was a beautiful bot.

Orion smiled broadly, he had been looking forward to seeing the Captain once more. He had met her long ago when he worked in the Archives, and had instantly been fascinated with her.

Much like himself, she questioned the caste system and senate, maybe a little too openly, the result of which could be seen in the unfair strangulation of her city. Slowly being sucked dry by the senate and yet, given no help in return.

Orion had read the most recent news of her city, the new taxes, and sudden restraints of energon shipping had put her citizens at risk of starvation, and _with_ the new tax laws, no mech could afford to crawl out of the hole Uraya was slowly falling into.

The red and blue bot walked forward, smiling at her as he extended his servo, “Welcome, Captain Lynk! It has been a long time!”

The femme looked up to him, confusion on her faceplates until suddenly her optics grew wide as she scanned the bot it front of her. “Primus, Orion!?”

Orion’s smile faltered as Lynk continued to gape at him, her optics slowly filling with horror as they moved along his frame.

“What happened to you!?” She gasped.

Orion blinked at that, his servo falling to his side. He had almost forgotten he looked so different now, terribly scarred, weld marks everywhere, dents, and mismatched optics. When he had known her, he had been a shiny, unmarred mech from Iacon. His plating had never had more than a couple scratches, and his optics had been a brilliant bright blue… once.

“I… I…” Orion found himself looking down at his pedes suddenly.

“This filthy system targeted my mate, to get to me,” Megatronus growled as he moved closer to Orion, placing a strong, and comforting servo on his shoulder.

Lynk looked from Orion to Megatronus, her optics narrowing darkly, “Filth is a _kind_ word for these monsters.” She growled, her optics filling with sympathy as she stuck her servo out to Orion, “I am sorry Orion. For what has happened to you, and for acting like a rude aft right after I see you for the first time in vorns.” She smiled apologetically.

Orion forced a smile as he shook her servo,” No worries Captain. No worse than what is happening out there in the world now. At least I still function, _and_ have the opportunity to keep other bots from going through the same thing.”

Lynk’s smile widened, “That is fairly honorable Orion Pax, I knew I liked you for a reason!”

She shook Megatronus’s servo as well, “A pleasure to meet you as well Megatronus of Kaon. I have heard of you for some time. I will have to say, I knew something was going to have to stand up to this dirty system one day… I just didn’t realize it would be some kid from Kaon.”

“I think I shall take that as a complement Captain.” Megatronus smiled.

She laughed, “Oh, it is! Just surprising is all. I wasn’t sure what to think about you at first, but after I learned Orion had all but gave up everything to follow you… I knew you had to be something special. May have only met ya once Orion, but you left a Pit of an impression.”

Megatronus smiled wider, endearingly glancing down at his blushing mate, “He has a gift with that. Come on in friends, I have some energon for you. Why don’t you rest a bit while I get some things ready for our meeting? The rest of my Decepticons should be arriving soon. Starscream said they were not too far out now. I would like to wait for them before we start.”

“Energon sounds fantastic. Thank you.” The two enforcers made their way into the base, Megatronus moving to follow when he found Orion looking down at his pedes, his optics clouded and thoughtful, his servo unconsciously tracing the ragged scar on his faceplates.

“Orion?” Megatronus called to his mate gently. The smaller mech suddenly shaking his helm, as he dropped his servo, smiled up at his love.

“Yes Megatronus?”

“I love you.”

Orion’s smile widened, a bright blush falling across his faceplates. “I know that Megatronus.”

“Well, I just wasn’t certain if I had the chance to tell you today.” The silver mech leaned forward, and kissed Orion softly on his helm before turning, and following the others into the base.

Orion chuckled quietly as he followed his mate in.

………………………

The main group of the Decepticons made it to the base a few breems after, and Orion was amazed at all of the new faceplates. He happily greeted Grindor and Rev, and they smiled asking him how he was feeling, how his sparkling was developing.

Starscream had apparently gotten very used to leading the group in his Lord’s absence, and was ordering many of the bots around as to where to drop their many nets of supplies although, he quieted immediately once Megatronus showed up. His optics running over the large silver mech with open lust. Orion rolled his optics, moving to peer at what the group had brought.

There were several large tanks of low-grade energon, and some high-grade, a load of new blasters and weapons, Orion grimaced at them, a bunch of random scrap, some holovid screens, and crates of small metal cylinders, wires and odd looking datapads. Orion wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at, but he was fairly certain they were handmade explosives!

**_What the FRAG!_ **

Orion stumbled back from the net that held them, his optics wide. He was about to question Megatronus about his find,  but his love was busy. He was currently organizing the large group of bots, pointing out where there were some extra huts for recharging, where to set up the screens, supplies… Orion frowned as he watched feeling a tremor of worry in his spark.

**_Everything will be so different now… when, when will we be able to rest? Have we made the best of the time we have had?_ **

He peered at the bombs once more, ** _Has ‘this’ actually our time of rest, of peace? Will things just get worse from here on out…_**

…………………

Once the team had finally gotten the supplies and systems settled, their man base looked completely different. Weapons hung from each of the walls, the three huge holovids were placed at the back of building displaying the blueprints, maps, and schematics Orion had been researching earlier. Crates of various scrap were neatly stack in the energon stained corner where Megatronus had killed Vice, and the canisters of energon lined up along the left wall. Finally, the Decepticon hideout looked like a true base.

 ** _Or a war bunker…_** Orion mused as he sat dejectedly on Megatronus’s left, Soundwave being at his right, and the rest of the bots either sat, or stood around the long table before them. There were close to twenty bots in their inner circle now. Megatronus, Orion, and Soundwave, of course, Ratchet, and Starscream’s trine, Rev, Grindor, Strika and her three war frames, three new bots that had offered to help Rev with engineering named Clic, Riot, and Brawl, and if they stayed Lynk, and Gripsaw.

Megatronus stood from the head of the table, “First, I would like to thank you for your haste to arrive. In less than a month we will be heading to Iacon to go before the senate, and plead our case of the injustices wrought by their broken, and stagnant caste system.”

Many of the bots hollered, and hooted at that, and Orion felt a slight smile fall upon his faceplates as he watched his love.

“Yes, yes, this is _potentially_ a huge step, but…” Megatronus’s faceplates grew dark, “It could also end in failure. Only some of us will be going, leaving the majority of you here to continue our work if, if something was to go bad. Now, I would love to believe that we shall go there, be respected. I would like to believe they will listen to our speeches, and we could suddenly find ourselves in a just, and honorable system where every mech danced in the streets, but luckily, I am not that foolish… and we must plan for our unfortunate, but very plausible failure.”

The silver mech looked around the room, his optics dark, calculating. “We can succeed in _one_ way, but we can fail in far more. As to the severity of our potential failure… I can only imagine. They will have myself, Orion, Soundwave, and Ratchet… so far, there. High ranking members of this cause. In many ways they would be foolish to not attempt something, though, I pray they are more honorable, or at least, too nervous about upsetting the masses by outright killing us. Yet, that also opens the door to far darker, and hidden ways to take care of their _problem_.”

Orion was frowning as he listened to his mate. He knew Megatronus was right, that going to Iacon would indeed be like walking into a razor snake pit, but he had wished his love would have a little more hope in their success.

“So, I have gathered you all here tonight to discuss what we shall do when we go there, who will be in charge while I leave, and what we shall do if this all falls to scrap.” Megatronus finished, his optics looking at each bot before him.

Starscream smiled at his Lord, “That is easy Lord Megatronus. If they kill you, we blow the fraggers to scrap.”

Some of the bots around the table laughed, and hooted.

“WHAT!?” Orion gasped, “Starscream, we aren’t trying to incite a war, and who is to say that they will kill him anyways!?”

Starscream just smiled at him pitifully, “I think your ignorance is adorable Orion Pax, it truly is, but most of the bots at this table understand the truth of the matter, sweet spark. There is a very good chance of neither of you returning from this little venture.”

Megatronus growled slightly, “Easy Starscream.”

Starscream merely shrugged, “It is the truth my Lord. I think we all need to be on the same line of understanding. Yet I apologize, we could always await for reality to hit him in his pretty little faceplates instead?”

Orion growled this time, “Frag off Starscream. I am well aware of the dangers we are all placing ourselves in! The proof of that is carved all over my fragging FRAME!” Orion invented deeply, calming his spark from his outburst, Megatronus peering at him. His mate’s optics flickered darkly for a moment, before returning to neutrality.

“ _Yet_ ,” Orion continued, his voice even, and determined, “even I can see how devastating a war could be! War is a wretched decision, for either side! We are fighting for the citizens! A war would devastate all of the bots we are doing this for! Ravaging the cities, _especially_ the poorer ones! They could easily cut life giving supplies off to them as well! The senate controls all of this! This shall not be fixed with a tantrum of weaponry. It is a delicate situation, one that must be handled within _their_ world, and _their_ rules. Their very well organized, well fed, well-funded, well equipped, and _powerful_ world. It is why we are trying the diplomatic way in the first place. You start blowing things to _scrap_ , they will retaliate, and the citizens will suffer for it even more so! You will give them the very excuse they have been longing for, to wipe cities like Kaon, Uraya off the fragging planet.“

Rev spoke from the other end of the table, “I agree with Orion. We don’t want to start a war mates, the citizens come first in this! They wouldn’t be able to escape the chaos. They’re just civilians, starving mechs trying to make through their day.”

“They could be soldiers.” Strika suggested. “I was talking with Lynk, and her city would be the perfect training ground. Between Kaon, and Uraya, we could call every able citizen to the cities for training. Pit we could gather the citizens that don’t want to fight too! They could at least help maintain weapons, hunt for scrap, but be under our protection.”

Orion scowled, “Yes, that is exactly what we need, sparklings cleaning our weapons for us! The citizens are starving already, and miserable! Must we torture them more!”

“Desperate mechs, fight desperately.” It was Megatronus that had spoken, and Orion spun his helm towards his mate.

“Megatronus, you can’t seriously be entertaining the idea of… of a war!?” Orion stared openly at the silver mech, he was sure he saw Starscream smirking at him as he turned.

“Orion, none of us desire a war, but we cannot deny that, the possibility of them attacking us while we are there is not out of the question.   _And,_ given the fervor of the citizens embracing us, their desperation, their hunger for change, if we are attacked… it could certainly lead to an uprising.  It wouldn’t even have to start with the Decepticons, but I know that we will be the first ones the citizens turn to, or I hope they will. I would rather have them join as an organized force, than have random attacks by starving, lost civilians. War… is always a possibility. We can’t do much, but hope to guide the rivers of chaos that may erupt.” Megatronus turned his helm towards his mate, his optics dim but determined.

Orion turned his helm, nodding slightly, his processor reeling.

The rest of the meeting, the surrounding mechs talked about the layout of the city. Pointing out key places for escape routes, meeting places, and the important buildings they should be aware of.

Orion sat through it all silently, locked into his own thoughts.

**_War… bombs…guns surrounding us… Primus, please… please don’t let it come to that._ **

In many ways he felt foolish for not even considering the possibility. How could he not see what inciting the masses would, or could produce? Perhaps Starscream was indeed correct, he was ignorant… maybe dangerously so.

His spark dropped within him, watching the others actively plan, scheme… all working together, and suddenly he realized how in over his helm he was.

**_I don’t belong here… All of these bots have suffered so much, fought their whole lives just to survive and here I am, baggage. Foolish, hopeful, ignorant, CARRYING baggage._ **

“Orion?”

Megatronus’s voice tore him from his sullen thoughts, and he suddenly realized the entire table of mechs was staring at him. “What, I..” He blushed brightly, “Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts. What was the question Megatronus?”

“Iacon’s Senate Council building, have you ever been inside?”

“Huh…uh, yes actually. Not so long ago, during the restoration of the historical wings. I had to reorganize the texts there.” Orion said as he wracked his processor remembering the long dizzying maze of halls that ran under the large building.

Megatronus’s optics looked hopeful for a moment before pointing to the screen behind him, on it blazed the blue prints of the large building. “Can you tell if these are accurate?”

Orion stood and moved forward to look at the large, and complicated building sketch. His optics scanned over the image, running through his memory of the building. “They seem so Megatronus.”

He turned his helm to see Megatronus frown, “Slag it… thank you Orion.” The silver mech turned back to the group, “Well, we will have to find another escape route then. I seriously doubt they will let us walk out the front door if things go to scrap, and that is the only exit or entrance.”

Orion brightened at that, his processor scanning its memory files quickly, “No there is another way to exit, two actually!” Orion exclaimed, all of the bots watching him once more. “This blue print is only of the main building, not the tunnels underneath, or the core chamber. Those tunnels lead out to two places, one being the Archives’ basement, that is how we were able to transfer the delicate texts and datapads during the restoration. The other leads to the Hall Of Glory, umm, an arrogant name for where the senator’s reside.”

Megatronus gaped, “Are you certain of this Orion? Why aren’t those places on the blue print?”

“ _And_ how would you know of the second tunnel, or core chamber, if you only worked within one of them?” Starscream looked at him suspiciously.

Orion ignored the irritating bot, “They allowed us to see the blue prints shortly, to map out the halls that extended from the tunnel, that is where the historical wings are. The blue prints to those are secret though, normally locked away somewhere.”

“Slag if it helps knowing of them then, without those blue prints now though. Unless you _also_ have some fraggin fantastic memory.” Starscream vented dramatically.

Megatronus groaned as he glared once more at Starscream, “Really Starscream, keep your intake shut unless…”

“I have them.” Orion said simply.

“What!” Both Megatronus, and Starscream gaped at the red and blue mech.

“How Orion?” Megatronus asked, his optics hopeful, even as Starscream withered in his seat.

“Well, I actually seem to have a terrible memory when it comes to directions. I got lost once, as a sparkling and after that, I always made sure to download a map, or in this case blueprints, of where I am going, even… uh, when it might be illegal.” Orion blushed slightly.

Megatronus smiled down at his mate, “Thank Primus for you Orion! You may have just saved us all!”

Orion smiled slightly, “Yay, crime? I don’t know what good they will do though Megatronus. If something were to happen in the Council Chamber, we would still have to make it down to the tunnels. No easy way to get there from the upper levels… Unless we could get to them through the core chamber, but that would be near impossible. Here, let me bring up the blue prints so you can all see.”

Orion walked over to where most of their datapads and sticks were piled. Quickly grabbing a stick, he gently opened a panel at the back of his helm, and inserted it, downloading the blue prints before pulling the stick out. He then inserted it into the holovid that stood next to the one that displayed the blueprint of the main part of the building. He played with the controls for a moment, adjusting the two maps into the same position.

“Ok, here, in the center of the main building is the Council Chamber. Directly behind it, is the ‘core chamber’, it connects the two exiting tunnels; one to the Archives, and one to where the senator’s live. Now, that is an impossible room to open so, though it may be easy to get to, it is never opened by anyone but the three highest ranking senators. So, to get to the tunnels another way we would have to, exit the council room, move down these _very guarded_ halls here, go through three security gates, and we would find the historical halls. From there…”

“What is so guarded in that core chamber, that it is so protected?” Megatronus asked, his optics staring at the blueprint contemplating.

“I am not certain really. When I worked there, there were all sorts of rumors. Some mused it held the treasury, ancient relics, illegal texts, some mechs even thought the Matrix of Leadership was in there, many different theories. No one, but three senators truly know though; Proteus, Rat Bat, and Decimus. To enter we would need one of _them_. The locks are linked to their neural memory files, the deep stuff. Where you can’t just download the info, but it is imbedded into their processor, literally, and relayed through their coded optics. Even if we were to force them to open it, they could fry the code easily, making it useless.” Orion stated as he turned his helm to Megatronus.

“How the frag do you know so much about this code!” Starscream called out incredulously.

Orion looked at him flatly, “I read. In fact, it was Senator Shockwave that had the idea for the coding system. He wrote about it one of his memoirs, but _you_ should know that Starscream, wasn’t he your _mentor_?”

When Starscream could only gape embarrassingly, Rev laughed, “Buuuurn!”  The surrounding bots joined in as well. Starscream glared at him, sinking further into his chair.

Megatronus smiled proudly, “Not so ignorant of a mech after all, eh Starscream? Now maybe you will finally keep your intake shut.”

Suddenly Strika called out, “Could we open the chamber with just the fragger’s helm?”

Orion blinked in horror, but his curiosity got the better of him, and considered her grotesque suggestion, “I mean… I… yes? As long he hadn’t scrambled the code already, it could still be read through a…a dead optic as it is all physically still there… even if, if his spark isn’t.”

Megatronus nodded, “So, he would have to die before he figured out our intentions, and crippled the code by frying it.”

Orion gaped at his mate, “Uhhh, yeah… I mean, it would only take MURDERING a SENATOR, easy peasy.” Orion’s voice was thick with sarcasm.

Megatronus peered at his mate, “Orion if it means that I can make sure you, and our sparkling escape… I will consider any options.”

Orion felt his optics drop, his helm lowering as the dark reality of why they were talking about all this resurfaced. “I know, and I… truly believe I would for you as well.”

The silence in the room was tangible as the atmosphere shifted darkly. All of the bots, young and old having a moment of silence, of peace, as they thought of what was to come.

Orion lifted his helm, peering at all of the sullen bots, “Well, I think, if it is all to go to slag… we should enjoy every peaceful moment we can. What do you think Megatronus? We have made good progress today, how about we celebrate a bit? I saw some huge canisters of high-grade come in, and I don’t know about the rest of you, but I could use a fraggin drink!”

The bots around him laughed, the tension lifting instantly as they cheered, and hooted their approval.

Megatronus laughed as well, his rich, deep laugh that Orion loved, “I agree! Alright bots, we can have some fun tonight, but not too much! We have many busy days ahead of us.”

Suddenly, all of the bots stood as one, surprising Orion and he jumped back a bit. The bots raised their fists to their chest plates and bowed to the two bots at the front of the table. “TILL ALL ARE ONE!” They turned then, returning to their excitement as they started grabbing the large barrels of energon, and made their way to the main chamber outside of the building.

Orion gaped as he turned to his mate, Megatronus was merely smiling at him, “I figured we needed a saying. Something positive to motivate us no matter the darkness, and I thought of _my light._ ”

“That, that was from when I spoke in the streets, wasn’t it?” Orion asked, thinking back on the speech he had made.

“Indeed it is my love.” Orion blushed deeply as Megatronus laughed once more, “Come on Orion! Let’s enjoy ourselves before we have to meet our fates.”

Orion rolled his optics, but smiled as he followed his mate towards the celebration.

……………………

The party lasted far longer than it should have that night, many of the bots falling into recharge all over the outer chamber as they drank.

Orion was sitting comfortably against a pile of scrap as the party began to die down, the few bots that remained awake forming a circle around the oil fire in front of him. Megatronus sat next to him laughing with Strika as they compared their worst battles. Rev was talking with Clic and Lynk, discussing some of the cities he had seen on his journeys. Gripsaw was talking with Cogs about some of the other enforcers that sympathized with their group, many apparently from Iacon, the captain there… named something like Breakdown was keenly interested in their movement. Soundwave was awake as well, but not being exceptionally social, had chosen to stay in the base, sober and working.

At first, Orion had wished he could hide with the darker mech, not being very social himself, but as the night wore on, and the more he drank, the less he felt so nervous.

He was fuzzily watching all the bots around him, as he felt himself begin to slip into recharge. He leaned lightly against Megatronus, his mate instinctively wrapping around his smaller frame. He snuggled into the silver mech’s chassis, and shuttered his optics, happily falling into recharge.

His last thought being, **_Oh primus, this is wonderful… can’t you see that? Let us stay this way…. Please…?_**

It was then… that the dream hit him…

…

He found himself in darkness, the only glow being his own mismatched optics. He turned his helm trying to see anything in the blackness; he didn’t feel afraid, only curious.

Suddenly a blue light began to glow before him, and he realized he was in a circular room. It was bare and empty, except the short pillar in the center that held the glowing object.

Orion tilted his helm curiously as he walked towards the growing light.

As he approached the strange object it turned towards him, its blue light becoming so bright it was almost blinding.

Suddenly Orion understood was he was looking at, “The Matrix!?”

 _Yes my child._ Orion spun at the sound of the soft voice.

**_That voice! It is the same that lead me to Hook’s once I escaped!_ **

“What are you? Who are you?” Orion asked timidly, his voice quiet and reverent. He didn’t know what this voice was, but he could feel a power within it.

_Everything._

Orion narrowed his optics, confusion within his spark.

**_Everything? What kind of an answer is that? What could be…_ **

Suddenly he vented loudly, awe and terror running through his spark, “Primus?”

_You have no need for fear young one._

“I am sorry!” Orion cried, immediately feeling stupid. **_Frag, how do you speak to a god!?_**

“What, what do you want from… from me?”  Orion found himself growing worried as he stared at the Matrix before him, his night terrors flowing through his processor. In them Megatronus had called him a Prime…

_It is time to begin your path young one. The path, to your destiny. For that path you will need to take up the mantle of Primacy. To become Optimus Prime._

The ebbing terror suddenly returned full force as his spark twisted wretchedly in his chassis. Become a Prime!? Primus, was asking him, HIM to become that monster of a PRIME!? **_NO!!!_**

What of his dreams!? What of his family!? His love!? He was supposed to have a quiet life after all of this! He would never get peace and quiet life if he became a PRIME! He would have to become a… a SYMBOL, for of all Cybertron. His precious dream of a peaceful life would be ruined! AND… and what of his sparkling!? No… NO!

“NO! No Honored Primus, there must be another! I do not want this charge, forgive me, but I cannot… I don’t want this!” Orion backed himself away from the blazing Matrix, its glow no longer looking wondrous, but wretched, and horrifying!

_You must young one, you must take this responsibility, forgive me…_

The Matrix began to glow brighter as it moved towards him.

“NO!! No PRIMUS! I beg YOU! Choose ANOTHER! PLEASE!!!!” Orion tried to run, but all that was behind him was walls. “PRIMUS!!! PLEASE!!! PLEEEEASE!”

He clawed at the walls, his shadow growing larger, darker as the Matrix approached.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!”

He felt the orb’s power sizzle and crack and it entered into him from his back. Its power rippling painfully through his entire frame as he screamed!

………

Orion had been mumbling a bit in his recharge, Megatronus petting his love as the little mech twitched.

“Ahhh, that was a good fight Megatronus, and an honorable opponent!” Strika laughed as she drank out of her cube.

Megatronus smiled over at her, glancing at the remaining bots happily. He was proud of his group, and honored to have them all by his side in this.

Suddenly Orion’s mumbles turned to moans, and his field began to constrict in fear, no… not fear, out right terror.

“Orion? Love, wake up…” Megatronus started, slightly shaking the other mech.

Orion’s venting was increasing by the klik, the smaller mech shaking as he recharged. His mate turned himself so that he was kneeling in front of the shivering mech, gently laying Orion along the ground as he did so.

Strika frowned standing as she moved closer, “I know that look, night terrors?”

Megatronus nodded grimly, still shaking his love gently, “From his torture, though I had thought they were getting better.”

The other bots in the circle looked over at them, each faceplate dark, and concerned, especially Lynk’s who swore angrily as she watched Orion tremble and vent.

“Orion, love please. WAKE UP!” Megatronus called louder, suddenly Orion’s optics blazed open, and for a moment they blazed bright white, before returning to their normal red and blue.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” He screamed brokenly as he tried to scramble backwards, half crawling up the pile of scrap behind him.

“Orion! It is me Megatronus, you are safe love!”

Orion stared wildly at him, his optics flickering in terror, before his servos flew to his chest plates, “Is it in there!? IS IT IN ME!?” The smaller mech asked desperately and he ripped his spark chamber open!

The other bots immediately turned respectfully away from looking at Orion’s spark as Megatronus searched his mate.

“Is what my love? All I see is your beautiful spark, and our little one.” Megatronus said gently.

“THE MATRIX!? IS IT IN ME!!!?” Orion’s voice was ragged, coolant falling from his flickering optics.

Were his mate not as terrified as he was, Megatronus would have laughed, “The Matrix? No, no love. Just you, and our beautiful sparkling. I promise Orion.”

Orion vented franticly as he dropped to his knees his servos going to his helm as he sobbed. “Ohhhh, thank you, thank Pri…” Orion sobbed harder, crumpling before his mate.

Megatronus moved closer to Orion, gently working to close his mate’s chamber, before gathering the smaller mech in his arms, cradling the crying mech as he stood. He nodded grimly to the remaining bots before walking to their hut.

Megatronus had cleaned the little hut the day after he had returned. Orion had wanted to help, blaming himself for its state in the first place, but Megatronus had insisted it be him. In a way cleaning the hut was a visual representation of the agony he had put his mate through, and the silver mech felt obligated to clean up the mess alone. He wasn’t able to save his chimes, one more example of how the two mechs had changed so much from what they once were, and who they were becoming.

The former gladiator pushed through the door of the hut gently. Orion was quiet  as his mate laid him upon their new berth, the larger mech situating himself behind his love as he spooned the other mech.

“I am afraid to recharge…” Orion whispered brokenly.

“I know love, would you rather I cradle your frame?” Megatronus asked gently.

Orion shook his helm, “No Megatronus, you don’t get much sleep that way. I just…” The smaller mech turned his frame so he was facing his love. “Megatronus, I dreamt of Primus. Primus, asking me to take up the mantle of being a Prime.”

Megatronus laughed lightly, “Love, that is foolish. There hasn’t been a Prime in… I don’t know how long…”

“In the dream where I killed you over, and over you… you called the mech I was in a PRIME Megatronus!” Orion said angrily.

His mate frowned, “You never mentioned that, and I didn’t see it through the bond…”

“What if the Matrix is in that chamber!? You… I can’t be near it! What if, if I am supposed to actually be a Prime!?” Orion’s fans were franticly spinning within him.

“I would be proud of you Orion, and I think if there were anyone truly worthy of it, it would be you. Just imagine what you could do for this world! With that kind of power!? Pit, you could get that senate off of its lazy aft and ..”

“I HAVE KILLED YOU IN MY DREAMS WITH THAT POWER!” Orion cried, his servos clinging to his mate desperately.

Megatronus gently caressed his mate’s feverish helm, “Orion, why would you even hurt me? Can you see yourself doing so? Is there any reason you can find in your spark that you, YOU would want to harm me over? Pit, even if you did, we are bonded, and it would most likely take you down as well so… even more foolish, yes?”

Orion blinked at that, “I… of course I would never want to hurt you… and, I guess you are right. Logically, it would be stupid to do so given that we are bonded… I don’t know Megatronus. I just, don’t understand these dreams. I don’t want to be any Prime, I want a life with you, and our sparkling. I want a home, a crystal garden, and a library…”

Megatronus smiled as he kissed his mate’s helm, “That sounds like a beautiful home my love, and we will have it one day. I am certain of it. So, puts these fears to rest my love, I have you, and you are safe now.”

Orion smiled up at him, his mismatched optics still worried, but his spark was more at peace. “I love you Megatronus, and I don’t want anything to get in the way of that, especially me.”

Megatronus nodded, his optics flickering with sadness, “I understand that Orion, more than you realize. So, let’s keep each other within our light, so that it drowns out the other’s darkness?”

Orion smiled wider, lifting his helm to kiss his mates lips, “Make love to me Megatronus?” The smaller mech groaned out as their kiss deepened.

Megatronus growled approvingly, “Anything for you my love.”

Their bodies entwined under the slivers of moonlight from above them. Their two lost sparks heavy with fear, and hope for all that was to come.


	26. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this today, and totally loved it. It is short, but before shit goes down I thought some things needed to be looked at. Just a short chapter before the final ones.... Sorry for errors, I will edit on my phone asap... ugh, i am going to miss this story, but To Begin Once More, my other story is kind of part 3. I started that story before this one, oddly enough. this story started as just a memory moment for that one and grew to over 100,000 words... anyways... here is a little extra snippet.

Ratchet returned a few solar-cycles after that night, with Hook’s help the two medics carefully brought the new supplies from his old clinic down to the Decepticon’s med bay.

Orion was happy to see the older bot, it had felt too long without him. Ratchet had immediately taking him in for a checkup once his supplies were organized.

“Sparkling is looking good Orion, strong and healthy. I am sure it is helping that you have two bots helping with the merges now.” Ratchet said slyly.

 Orion blushed deeply, “Well, uhhh…”

Ratchet waved his servo dismissively, “Hey, I don’t need to know. I will say I like Soundwave, kid may be broken up a bit, but his spark is in the right place, and I can tell he loves ya, and your sparkling. Who am I to judge what makes a family? Frag, as long as it is loving…” Ratchet’s voice became quiet as he worked.

Orion peered at the suddenly quiet mech, “Have… have you ever had a family Ratchet, I mean, besides me?” He asked timidly.

Ratchet froze, his spark hammering within him, “I… yes once. That was a long time ago. I don’t really like to… to think about it.”

“I am sorry Ratchet. I didn’t mean to pry… I guess, in a way… I have been thinking of what is to come and I am afraid for my family. If any of us are…  are killed, how will the others survive? I mean, would we even? Soundwave may not be bonded to me, but he means a lot to me, if he were to… and Megatronus, I… I don’t know how I could go on…” Orion’s helm dropped, his spark aching within him.

“You _will_ go on if either of them dies, Orion! You have to, for your SPARKLING!” Ratchet said angrily, instantly regretting his words as the smaller bot flinched, and looked even more broken. “I am sorry Orion, I didn’t mean to… I just… Argh, I hate, HATE that it is you kids facing this!”

Ratchet sighed as he closed Orion’s chest plates. “That is if you would survive the bond break… not many do. I sometimes wish I hadn’t.”

Orion started at that, his optics sorrowful as he looked at the medic, “Ratchet?”

“Orion, I do not wish a bond break on even the filthiest of bots. It is the most wretched thing I have ever experienced. Not only does it feel as if your spark is ripped in two, but all the while you just stand there, alone, as you look at the dead frame of the bot you loved so deeply. And, it is _incurable_ , this pain, this feeling of only being half of yourself. Your spark constantly searches for its other half, always _searching_ , _SCREAMING_ in the darkness for the warmth, the comfort, of its mate. BUT, if I had been the one that had been carrying our sparkling instead of… of… HIM, I would have had a part of him still. I would have had something to live for in the END! INSTEAD, I WAS LEFT WITH NOTHING!” Ratchet yelled wretchedly as he slammed his tools upon the counter, and turned from the younger bot venting raggedly.

Orion’s optics grew wide at Ratchet’s outburst. He had never known any of this, had never thought to ask as Ratchet kept it all hidden so well.

“And now, now the kid I found after all of that spark ache, the kid that brought light into my life once again, is now suddenly responsible for the ENTIRE FRAGGIN PLANET! All… all the while just trying to fight for his own family, his own ounce of happiness, even as he contemplates going on after they all DIE!? WHERE THE FRAG IS THE JUSTICE IN THAT!?” Ratchet’s frame hitched slightly as he covered his helm with his servo.

Orion pulled himself from his berth, quietly moving up next to Ratchet, “Ratchet, I… I am sorry.”

The medic laughed brokenly, “Of course you are Orion… of course you are.” The smaller mech turned, wiping the coolant from his faceplates as he looked lovingly at the mech before him. “I am so scared for you kid. I am so scared. Part of me wants to put you into stasis, and then drag you off until this all blows over, but I know… it would kill you if I did so. You are far too noble kid, far too kind for your own good.”

Orion frowned, thinking of his dream about becoming a Prime… “I am not so noble Ratchet. I can be selfish too, my love for these mechs, and my sparkling has proven that. Where once I gave up the world for… for my supposed path, now… I just want to live simply. I want to be happy.”

Ratchet smiled at the younger mech, “Orion that is not a terrible thing kid. It is not awful to want something for yourself. I hate that you feel guilt for dreaming Orion. I am so sorry for that.” His voice dropped as he realized the truth in those words.

Orion smiled sadly, “So am I Ratchet…”

…………………..

With each solar-cycle that passed the group grew more, and more anxious.

Starscream ,and Strika would be in control of the group in Megatronus’s absence. Starscream was a mech that could organize the forces well enough, and Strika was a brilliant strategist. She also had the iron to keep the seeker in check. Every mech joked that the smaller mech was afraid of her.

They would be traveling to Iacon with Rev, Grindor, and Captain Lynk. Alpha Trion was to meet with them once they arrived.

Megatronus had finished his speech, to the best of his ability, and he was fairly certain it was his best one yet. **_That is if I survive long enough to present it._**

He was currently sorting through the explosives, and weaponry they were to sneak into the city with them. Though he prayed they would not use any of it, he wanted to be fraggin certain they had it if, or when, the need arose. Rev, and his group of engineers worked tirelessly on creating jamming chips so that if they were to be scanned, the hidden weaponry would not be found. He kept this quiet from his mate, and Ratchet, but did allow the rest of the group to know one night.

Soundwave had tilted his head as the other bots had left that particular meeting, “Why will you not tell Orion Megatronus?” he asked in his normal voice. The darker mech had taken to being more comfortable with being himself in front of his trine, and sometimes Ratchet. In many ways it eased the silver mech’s spark to see his friend healing a bit, after so long of being numb.

“You know how Orion is Soundwave, and he already has enough on his processor. And, you know how I am, and I already have a lot on my processor so, this way we are both satisfied.” Megatronus said simply.

“If he finds out, he will not be pleased.”

“If he finds out it is because we used one of these weapons to save his life, I think he will learn to forgive me.” Megatronus retorted. “Tell me Soundwave, what would you risk for Orion, if he or the sparkling was in trouble?”

“Everything.” The darker mech answered instantly, his conviction clear.

“So there you have it.”

He had asked Soundwave to keep Orion away while he prepared the weapons with the chips and sorted them depending on the bot who was to carry them.

**_I vowed long ago Orion, if you were ever hurt deeply I would remake this world in fire. These mechs had better not test my resolve to fulfill that vow._ **

**_………_ **

The group was packed and ready for their journey to Iacon three solar-cycles before the audience with the Senate. They wanted to appear early so that they could map out the city by optic, but not too early as to give any mech a greater chance to attack them.

As they said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, Orion tried to keep his servos from shaking, he was terrified. They then made their way to their transport ship that would take them there. As Megatronus, and the other original Decepticons had been uncasted most their lives, they had never had a chance to ride on the large ship, but with their passes for Iacon they were finally allowed to board.

The three mechs gaped at the complexity, and cleanliness of the ship, comfortably finding seats as the ship took off.

Rev looked around him, his optics large as saucers as he took in all of the circuitry. “Wow. I want to pull this ship apart! Can you imagine what is underneath this beaut’s panels….ahhhh.”

Ratchet groaned, “Well please refrain from doing so until we aren’t miles off the ground kid.”

The small group laughed, except Orion. He was standing at one of the ship's windows, watching as the world fell further away the higher the ship went.

Megatronus stood and joined him at the window, “A credit for your thoughts Orion?”

Orion turned his helm to his love for a moment, before returning to watch out the window, “I have always been fascinated with flight. I love my Alt form, but to fly… it reminds me of freedom.” He turned from the window peering at the ship around them. “It has been so long since I was last on one of these. So much has happened since then.”

Megatronus smiled down at his mate, “Indeed, ours has been quite the story hasn’t it?”

Orion nodded, his optics apprehensive but hopeful, “I just hope it is the beginning of a new chapter, and not the end.”

Megatronus nodded as well, “Have hope my love, my light. I think Primus knows we deserve a happy ending.”

Orion grunted miserably at that, “I don’t believe he cares. Just as long as his plans are met, we are just pawns to play with when he gets bored.”

Megatronus smiled at his mate, “Orion, I will love you no matter what you are, whether it be a scarred little mech from Iacon, or a mighty Prime. The only thing that will change is you will grow more powerful, but it won’t change who YOU are. Though, I am not sure how I would feel if you could beat me in a fight.”

Orion laughed at that, “A little librarian beating the Champion of Kaon, that would be a sight.” He turned his helm to his love, “But truly Megatronus, would you stay with me if it were to happen? What about our sparkling? Would I be able to keep it? Will we ever get our home? Our happy ending if that happens?”

“The only way myself, our sparkling, or Soundwave would not be with you till the end Orion is if you died, and that will NOT happen while I still function. Not unless Primus wants to see what happens when you enrage Megatronus of Kaon.” The silver mech’s optics were blazing with darkness, and wickedly severe.

Orion felt his spark grow cold at the look. He had seen many angry looks on his love’s faceplates before, but never one as horrifying.

**_Just what would he do if I were to offline? Just what is my love capable of?_ **

“Megatronus I…” Orion started nervously as Grindor called to the couple.

“Hey mechs, look at this!”  Grindor was holding a datapad up.

Megatronus continued to stare at Orion with that same terrifying, and promising look before he turned to finally see what Grindor had.

Orion vented out carefully as he followed his love.

On the datapad Grindor held there was a news feed playing. It was from Iacon, and showed protesters that were at the steps before the Senate’s Council building. They had apparently heard of the upcoming audience, and had already begun to gather in support of the expected Decepticons. As of yet they seemed to be peacefully protesting the senate, and Orion could only hope it would remain that way.

“We should be sure to meet with them before we have our audience. Hopefully having more supporters will bring enough attention to us. More attention may mean longer lives.” Megatronus mused out loud.

“I am surprised that word got out about us coming anyways. You’d think that would be the exact opposite of what the senate would want.” Rev pondered as he watched the datapad.

“I had a servo in that,” Captain Lynk admitted. “I have been corresponding with a Captain Breakdown, secretly. He is a respectable mech that believes in true justice. I had him spread the word. Being an enforcer you get to see the down, and out civilians fairly often. Those that suffer far more than the higher ups, and would be more than happy with some change. They exist everywhere, even in the glory of Iacon.”

Megatronus nodded at the slim femme, “Much appreciated Captain. I would like to meet with this Breakdown as well.”

“Can do. I know he’d be honored. Not sure bout his mate though. He is a kind sparked, albeit rather fancy, medic. Kid merely wants a happy life, and if Breakdown wasn’t his mate, he would remain gleefully ignorant of what is going on around him.” Lynk said, smiling sadly.

“I think we would all like to be able to remain ignorant to a point.” Megatronus said darkly, peering at his own mate. In so many ways, he wished he could return that glorious ignorance to Orion, who was once an innocent little mech. His optics full of wonder, and spark filled with only hope.

“Alright mechs, rest up. We should be in Iacon in a few breems. Enjoy the calm before the storm while you can.” Megatronus said as he walked over to one of the benches, and plopped down. Soundwave sat quietly next to him reading a datapad.

 Orion followed after his love and sat between the two mechs, his optics clouded with thought and worry. He looked exhausted. After the night of his night terror, the little mech had not slept well since. The dream did not come again, but that didn’t mean Orion wasn’t terrified it would return.

“Orion, relax my love, while you can.” Megatronus suggested.

Orion looked up to him, and smiled nervously. He lowered the top half of his frame over Megatronus’s lap. Soundwave immediately plucked his legs up, and laid them across this lap, the servo not holding the datapad rubbing the tense joints gently. Orion lifted his helm up to smile at his masked lover, before settling back in Megatronus’s lap.

“I love you both terribly.” Orion whispered. Megatronus merely brought a servo to his helm softly petting the top of it as he closed his own optics, leaning his silver helm back. Soundwave tightened his servo lovingly on his leg in response.

Orion turned his helm to peer over at the rest of the group, his spark heavy, and fearful.

**_You can frag off Primus. We will take care of this world OUR WAY._ **


	27. Entering Iacon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I thought it would be only a couple chapters, yet... I realized, even within the last few days they have there, their emotions would be chaos... It would be wrong to not illustrate their strife before the end. When do we feel the smallest... when life grows so large, so overwhelming!... yes? Ahhh.. anyways... only two more days till the audience. Thank you all, for you support, and patience!

The seven bots got off the ship at the Golden Gate’s station, one of the busiest and well protected stations in Iacon.

As they emerged the citizens of Iacon gaped at the motley crew. As most bots in the glittering city were, generally, far smaller than the hulking Kaonites, they quickly made way for the group.

There were whispers of all sorts, some disdain, some wonder, some fear, but many were of the upcoming audience with the senate.

Megatronus strode forward proudly, his scarred, hulking visage glittering in the twin suns as he made his way to the gate.

The guard there stared at the group, the terror in his optics quickly growing to confusion as Megatronus kindly asked where he should present his pass.

“Uhhh, uh, Sir uh here, yes I c.can take it… Uh, Sir,” The trembling mech reached out hesitantly towards the huge mech.

“Thank you Sir.” Megatronus smiled as he gently passed the ticket forward before moving on.

Each of the Decepticons gave their ticket to the stunned guard, and together the group finally made it through the looming golden gates into Iacon.

As Megatronus stepped through he found himself in awe at the beauty of the city. Each building towered before him as they gleamed their silver, gold, and white hues. The streets were exceptionally clean, intricate sculptures, or fountains of raw energon flowing within them. There were benches along the sides of the glittering paths, and pots of all varieties of crystals next to them.

Rev vented deeply, “It has been a long, long time since I have seen this city.”

Orion looked over to him, “You have been here before Rev?”

Rev smiled grimly back at him, “Yeah, I how do ya think I know so much about engineering? Went to Iacon Tech, graduated with the highest honors too! Course, once I graduated I dabbled in some, illegal builds, got caught, cause I was young and stupid.” Rev’s optics grew dim. “Got my t-cog ripped out the next day, and was sent off to Kaon. Been there ever since.”

Orion smiled sadly at the mech, “I am sorry Rev.”

Rev smiled as he waved his servo dismissively, “Bah, don’t you worry mate. I would uh never got the chance to work on the slag I do now. I think in the end it was worth it. Pit, maybe even destiny? Right after I arrived in Kaon, Megatronus was just starting his movement, and being a little more than angry at the bloody system, I joined right up! And now, here I am, ready to spit in the eye of the fraggers that took so much from me. I enjoy a good comeback story.”

Orion smiled at the other bot as he too took in the city around him. It felt like it had been vorns since he had been here. Last time he was in the city, it resulted in him escaping in desperation.

 In so many ways, finally coming home filled him with despair. He wished he could be back in their hut, waking up to the warmth of his lovers, safe and filled with dreams…

Apparently as he lamented he had fallen back from the group, and he felt a light servo on his shoulder suddenly. He raised his helm to find Soundwave’s masked faceplates peering at him.

Orion smiled sadly as he raised his servo to place it over the other mech’s, “I want to go home Soundwave…”

The darker mech nodded slightly as he remembered when Orion had said those very words after they had found the dead sparkling. He wished, with all of his spark, that he could fulfill that request as he did then. “As do I Orion. As do I.”

Orion nodded, his smile fading as he pushed himself forward, his love following quietly behind him.

Megatronus was speaking to their group as he neared, his mate’s optics flickering to his worriedly for a moment as he addressed the other mechs and femme, “Let us introduce ourselves to the protesters first. After that, we can make it to the Archives of Iacon. Alpha Trion has said we are welcome to recharge there. I will then take Captain Lynk with me to go meet the enforcer Breakdown. It is nearly night now, and I don’t want too many of us out at night here.”

The group nodded as they made their way to the Senate Council building, Ratchet guiding them through the twisting, glittering streets. They all had the maps of Iacon downloaded, but Megatronus enjoyed the hints, and histories Ratchet explained as he led them.

As they neared the large building, the voices of the protesters grew. Orion felt his spark clench in apprehension when they turned their last corner and came into view of the looming, white building, and the large crowd before it.

Megatronus straightened his back struts, lifting himself to his great height as he moved forward proudly, Rev, Grindor, and Captain Lynk doing the same as they strode forwards. Orion held back, for just a moment before pulling himself up, his optics set, determined.

**_This is it. We are here. It is truly happening, help us Pri… NO! NO! We can do this without any slagging GOD. We have this!_ **

The civilians were all turned to the building before them at first, not noticing the group headed towards them. They were chanting Megatronus’s name, calling out for the Decepticons , and yelling about justice.

Megatronus paused his march, his gleaming, towering frame almost glowing as the suns began to set behind him when he suddenly bellowed, “TILL ALL ARE ONE!”

His voice rang through the streets, overpowering even the large crowd’s calls, and the many helms turned in shock, to the hulking mech that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

For a moment there was silence as the crowd stared at him, their optics wide and disbelieving, before one mech suddenly cheered and ran forward. That seemed to snap the rest of the crowd out of their stupor, and suddenly their cheers were deafening as they surged forward to their hero!

Orion felt his brave façade fall as the crowd came hurtling towards them, and he shrunk back a bit, just to bump into Soundwave’s larger frame. The darker bot held his shoulders comfortingly as they were overrun with supporters.

The crowd immediately focused on Megatronus, many of them far shorter than he was, as they greeted the Champion of Kaon. Megatronus took the chaos in stride, shaking servos, being patted on the back, patient while the bots hugged him! The crowd greeted the mechs in his group as well, hugging them, and shaking servos, until Megatronus, as he was so capable of doing, quieted the crowd. The bots formed a circle around the group of Decepticons, waiting patiently for the famous mech to speak.

“I want to thank you friends, for the WARM WELCOME you have provided for me, and my companions!” Megatronus called out, the crowd hollering in return.

“In two solar-cycles we shall go before the senate. We have had the honor to meet so many of you bots that have suffered through the injustices of our current caste system, and the overwhelming power that only a _few mechs_ have as a result of that system! Well, we have LISTENED to your fears, your PAINS, and we shall be your voices! We shall be the cries of their citizens that they have long IGNORED, left STARVING. Those that are left SCRAMBLING for the SCRAPS they drop when they feel _GENEROUS._ I say NO MORE!”

The crowd lost it once more, some crying, others raising their fists in anger as their voices roared through the streets!

Megatronus turned his frame, looking at the crowd evenly. He waited for them to quiet once more, “No longer shall we be voiceless! No LONGER shall we be IGNORED! No. NO! NOW they know we are MANY! That we are ANGRY, HUNGRY, and ready to STAND UP TO THEIR TRYRANNY!  We are many, and they are FEW! And we are STRONGER THAN THEY HAVE EVER BEEN! Our hard lives have built us differently. We did not get comfy chairs, food every solar-cycle, the luxury of sleeping safely every night. NO! We have starved, slept in fear, felt the acid burn our frames! BUT for that, WE ARE SO MUCH STRONGER! ARE WE NOT!?”

The crowd cried a collective “YES WE ARE!”

“We are ready to fight for JUSTICE, ARE WE NOT!?”

“YES WE ARE!!”

Megatronus smiled, “I am so PROUD of all you bots! Let us fight UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!”

“UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!” They repeated, clapping and hooting.

Orion smiled, his own spark in awe of the crowd, the power, and hope behind these bots. His mismatched optics raised up to his lover’s, seeing the silver mech gleaming with righteous fury.

**_He truly is a sight to behold…_ **

Orion looked up to the building next to them, fear and apprehension filling his spark as he scanned the looming building. Suddenly he realized in one of the windows, there was a single bot watching the crowd down below.

The mech was huge, his shoulders almost taking up the entire frame of the window. Orion wondered who it was, his optics readjusting to focus better on the other mech’s faceplates. He didn’t recognize the mech but he did realize that whoever it was, he was staring directly at HIM!? Not the cheering Megatronus, or scanning idly through the crowd, no, he was staring directly at him, ONLY him!

Orion stumbled back in surprise, and sure enough the other mech’s optics followed his path.

Soundwave had noticed the smaller mech’s sudden change, and stumble as he looked to where Orion’s optics were pinpointed. He too spied the hulking mech in the window. He scanned the mech’s faceplates, immediately getting a reading just before the bot disappeared.

“Senator Proteus.” Soundwave reported to Orion as he looked over his scan. As the image had been taken so quickly it was slightly blurry, but it Soundwave was almost certain the senator had been licking his dermas… maybe not.

Soundwave growled, looking back at the window, but the mech had not returned.

“He was looking directly at ME Soundwave… what would a senator want with.. with me? If anything I would expect them to be keener on Megatronus.”

“Unknown intent, Orion. Carrier of Megatronus’s sparkling?” Soundwave’s monotone voice pondered.

Orion merely nodded, his optics scanning the building a bit more, his frame inching closer to Soundwave, as if trying to hide.

Soundwave looked up to Megatronus. He was saying his goodbyes to the crowd, promising to give them some more of his time before the audience, and telling them to bring more mechs with them. The darker mech would need to remember to bring this odd occurrence to his Lord’s attention.

As the crowd dissipated, Megatronus looked back over his Decepticons. “I didn’t realize how long that would take, I apologize. If you are still willing Captain, would you take me to Breakdown before it gets too late? The rest of you mechs can head to the Archives.”

“I will comm him now Megatronus.” Lynk nodded.

Orion pushed himself through the other mechs, pulling his love aside,  Megatronus looking at him worriedly, “Are you sure you don’t want to wait until morning Megatronus? It is nearly dark now, and didn’t you say you didn’t want us out at night?”

Megatronus smiled down at him, his servo lightly cupping his mate’s helm, “I will be alright Orion. Most mech’s don’t even know we have arrived yet, and what safer place to be than amongst enforcers?”

Orion leaned into the large servo, “Alright Megatronus, just please, PLEASE be careful.” The smaller mech’s optics scanned the darkening streets anxiously.

“I will love, you be careful as well. No sneaking off if your curiosity gets the better of you in the Archives. Keep Soundwave with you at all times?” Megatronus’s optic grew sharp, pointedly glaring at his love. “I mean it too.”

Orion rolled his optics but nodded, “Yes, yes I know. I won’t argue, this time, just as long as _you_ stay with Captain Lynk.” Orion glared back, his optics equally sharp even as his dermas smiled slyly.

Megatronus laughed his rich, deep laugh, “Very well my love, it is a promise.”

The silver mech lowered his helm, Orion’s instinctively rising to meet his mate’s as they kissed. Megatronus growled slightly at the contact, “Arrrgh, we are going to need to find some corner in that cursed library. In fact, that is your mission while I am gone. Find a secret place for the three of us, you don’t need to wait for me.” He whispered gruffly.

Orion felt his knees grow weak with the request, “I know of the perfect place.”

Megatronus brought his helm back, his optics bright with longing, “I love you Orion.”

“I love you, now get going, so… so you can return.”

Megatronus nodded, his optics turning focused, “Until then my love.” He turned then, walking over to Captain Lynk before the two of them started off.

“Oh… be safe my love.” Orion whispered as he turned and caught up with his group. Soundwave’s helm tilted at him, his arm wrapping protectively around Orion’s waist once Orin reached him, and the group made their way cautiously to the Archives.

………………………..

Their walk to the large building had luckily been uneventful, making their way into the Archives easily to find Alpha Trion’s smiling faceplates greet them.

Ratchet shook the other mech’s servo, “Greeting Trion, how has life been treating you since last we saw one another?”

The bearded mech kept his smile steady, nodding to Orion as the smaller mech passed him. He noticed  a strange look in Orion’s optics as they fleeted towards their mentor’s. It almost looked accusing, angry even…

“Life has been well enough my friend, come let’s settle down, and fuel. I shall tell you all of what has been stirring in Iacon lately.” The older mech led the group to the upper floors of the vast building. He turned down a hall to a large square room. It held some makeshift berths, crates of energon, a few chairs, and had an oil fireplace against the back wall.

Grindor grunted approvingly, “Nice and cozy, thanks Alpha Trion. Be nice to rest my joints in a place like this.”

The bearded mech smiled as he made his way into once of the seats in the room. The other bots made their way in, getting comfy in the assorted chairs, or settling upon some of the mechmesh berths.

Once more Trion noticed his protégé’s avoidance of him, as Orion sat on the berths farthest from him. The smaller mech’s optics lowered to the floor. Soundwave sitting gently next to him.

“As I am sure you have seen, to some degree, your arrival has not been without notice. There has been unrest in the streets since the announcement of your upcoming audience with the senate. Some mechs are more than ready for change, and some… selfishly holding tight to their ignorance. Not many upper caste mechs are ready to give that up… for some upstarts from Kaon.” Alpha Trion said gently, his optics sad.

“Pffft, that’s no surprise. Who wants to have their comfy, rich realities pulled from out beneath their lazy afts!?” Grindor huffed as he leaned back in the large chair he sat in.

“Indeed, yet that may mean trouble for you while you stay in Iacon. I am sure there shall be protestors from both sides at the Senate Council building the day of your audience. Depending on the meeting’s outcome, there will be backlash from either side. You mechs…” Trion lifted his helm, peering at each of the mechs before him, “Please be cautious. Be careful whom you speak with, whom you allow to get close, until then. Stay off of the streets if you can avoid it, though I am sure that won’t be entirely possible. Keep one another close, and don’t travel ALONE!”

“Don’t worry Trion,” Ratchet retorted, “We aren’t that daft. Well, most of aren’t.” The group laughed lightly at that.

“Speaking of, where is Megatronus?” Alpha Trion inquired.

“He is with Captain Lynk, meeting up with some Captain here. Says he is a sympathizer.” Ratchet explained as he drank the rich dark energon, “Oh, I have missed refueling on some decent slag.”

The larger mech nodded, his optics fleeting to Orion’s frame once more. He frowned as he stood up and made his way to the slumped mech. “Orion, may I have a word with you?”

The scarred mech grunted miserably, but forced himself to stand, “I will be back Soundwave…”

Soundwave stood as well, allowing his love to pass, his masked helm watching as the two mechs walk off to the hall. He had noticed Orion’s gloomy disposition the moment he saw the older mech. He wasn’t sure why the smaller mech had grown so cold, distant suddenly, but he was sure it had to do with the mech he walked away with.

Quietly the darker mech snuck after them, he could be very obscure if he wanted to be.

……………………….

Orion and Alpha Trion had walked in oppressive silence most the way, slowly making their way to the lower levels.

When they had finally gone a few levels down, Alpha Trion opened the door to his office, and the two of them entered.

Orion lifted his helm as the familiar scent of his mentor’s office greeted him. He wasn’t sure how the older mech did it, but his office always smelt good, like a light spice stone scent. The older mech’s room was still a wreck though. Datapads were stacked haphazardly across the floor, even as the many shelves along the walls remained empty. For being such a wise old mech, he was definitely unorganized.

Orion felt a small smile creep along his dermas as he surveyed the chaotic room, that smiled vanishing as Alpha Trion cleared his throat cables.

“You seem to want to say something to me Orion.” His mentor’s voice was gentle as the older mech made it to his desk, clearing some pads from his seat before sitting down.

“I have nothing to say Sir.” Orion answered back quietly, his optics on the floor below him.

Trion smiled sadly at the younger mech, “ I am fairly certain that is untrue. Why are you avoiding me Orion? Is it… is it because of the Awakening, has something happened?”

Orion growled suddenly, “Oh FRAG my supposed Awakening TRION! I am done with being some fraggin play thing for PRIMUS!”

Alpha Trion’s optical ridge rose at that, “So he revealed his identity to you.” The older mech mused, his optics thoughtful. “Did he say what he expected of you?”

Orion’s growl grew louder, “It doesn’t fraggin matter! I am not doing it! I told you, I am DONE!”

The smaller mech paced through the piles of datapads, “My whole life I have been shut away for some greater path, some DIVINE purpose. Left alone, just to study, study tirelessly! All the while, never truly living! Well FRAG THAT! I CHOOSE TO LIVE TRION! I am sparked, did you know that?”

Alpha Trion’s helm shot up, and he stood quickly, a few datapads falling from his desk as he did so, “WHAT!?”

Orion actually jumped back at his mentor’s outburst!  He had never heard the wise old mech yell. He was always calm, no matter what came his way! That he would react this way because Orion had said he was sparked, terrified the younger mech.

Orion tried to still his hammering spark as he gaped at the taller mech, “I… I am sparked.” His voice was far less sure now, but he tried to look defiant at least.

Trion’s wide optics grew frustrated for a moment, “Ratchet kept this from me. Orion…” his mentor looked at him, sorrow flowing over him like a wave, “Orion, you… you cannot have a sparkling. Your path will not allow it. It will end… in only sorrow for you! You, CAN NOT HAVE A SPARKLING!” The older mech demanded the last part desperately.

Orion began to shake as he listened to Trion’s words. His spark thumping, twisting so violently inside of him, that he felt faint, “What…?”

Trion lifted his servos to his helm, rubbing at it miserably, “I am so very sorry Orion, but YOU cannot have a sparkling. I mean, carry it fine, but… then give it to Megatronus to care for. Your path, YOUR PATH IS TOO IMPORTANT! You are meant… you must… YOU ARE MEANT TO SAVE US ALL ORION! How, how will you be able to do that with a SPARKLING? You will only be putting your little one in constant danger! Do you want that for your sparkling Orion?”

Orion was shaking terribly now, his mentor’s anger with him, his desperation, his words, all flowing through his processor like fire.

“I am sorry Orion, but I am trying to save you the pain of losing that little one before you grow too attached. I am trying to _help_ you! I…“

“YOU CAN FRAG OFF TRION!” Orion screamed back, rage flowing through his energon lines, his fame burning with his wrath.

“I. Am. Having. This. Sparkling. Primus be damned. I already told you, I am done, DONE with being his puppet, and … AND YOURS! You have treated me like this precious RELIC, this precious THING, my whole life. A precious TOOL, never loved, never held, always working. A MACHINE FOR PROPHECY! I AM A MECH TOOOOO! I have feelings, I have wants, needs, DREAMS! And, and NOW I have a FAMILY! A REAL FAMILY ! That ACTUALLY LOVES ME! One that wasn’t just STUCK with ME!” Orion was venting so hard his chassis ached, his shaking servos grasped at his chest painfully.

“Orion…” the older mech started, his optics wretchedly sad, pitying his ward.

“NO! Not another word. This is MY destiny _SIR._ I am not just some pawn. I am a MECH, an IDIVIDUAL, and I deserve to be happy, and live MY DREAMS! Just as well as any bot! No matter what YOU, or FRAGGIN PRIMUS wants!” Orion spun furiously, flinging the door open as he ran out of the room.

The wise old mech slumped into his chair, his spark aching fiercely, “Oh Primus… I have tried to keep him from all the evils, prepare him for what will be expected of him… I have failed you so terribly. I… love this boy Primus… please, oh please, be easy on him… please.” The great mech bent his helm, and for the first time in eons, he cried.

……………….

Orion ran down the steps of the Archives desperately, not truly paying attention to where he was going, but unconsciously making it to his old study room.

He burst through the door, venting raggedly as his optics scanned the dark room. It was as if he had never left it. His old datapads still neatly stacked on the various tables, his reading chair sat to the side, his favorite thermal blanket folded up in its cushion, and, of course the large piece of metal that had been bolted over the once vast welcoming window… He had returned to his comfy prison.

“ARRRRRRRRGH! FRAG YOU PRIMUS!!!!” Orion screamed! His sparked ached so heavily.

He vented loudly, his servos scratching at his aching chest. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Orion spun, preparing to scream at Alpha Trion to GET OUT, when he saw Soundwave’s masked helm peek around from the door.

“May I enter Orion?” the darker bot asked gently.

“Oh… oh. Uh… Soundwave, I…” Orion’s optics flickered weakly as his frame stumbled, the pain in his chest throbbing.

Soundwave rushed forward as Orion fell, He caught the little frame , noticing as his love felt  too hot, his fans desperately swirling as they tried to cool the frantic bot.

The darker bot lowered him gently, cradling his smaller frame tightly, “Orion? Are you alright?”

The red and blue mech nodded weakly against him, “I will be… I will be. I just, I need a moment.”

The two mechs sat there in silence, Orion’s fans and vents easing as he rested in the larger mech’s arms.

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” Orion bemoaned sadly. His servos covering his faceplates as he finally began to sob.

Soundwave eased one of his servos up, and pulled off his mask, he hated wearing it in front of his love. Orion was the one mech he never wanted to hide into front of, and that… that was just one gifts this amazing little bot had given him.

He placed the mask down, wrapping both his arms around his love, and gently rocked the mech.

Orion didn’t say anything for a while, his crying easing as he merely took comfort in Soundwave’s gentle motions.

“It is all falling apart…” Orion whispered from inside Soundwave’s cocoon.

“It may be Orion… It may be.” Soundwave said gently, but there was some bitterness in his voice.

“I love you Soundwave.”

The darker bot held him tighter, “I love you Orion.”

Orion tilted his helm up, looking into Soundwave’s beautiful dark blue optics, “Do you think we will succeed?”

Soundwave’s faceplates grew grim, “I hope so, but I am uncertain. Too many variables, too many players.”

Orion nodded, once more resting his helm against the other mech’s chest plates. “All pawns in Primus’s wretched game… Fragger.”

“Indeed, a wretched, selfish, smelly Fragger.” Soundwave agreed, his voice extremely serious.

Orion nodded grimly, “You’re fraggin right he… Wait, wait… did you say smelly?”

“Yes.” Soundwave answered sternly.

Orion looked up to the darker mech’s faceplates, seeing a small playful smile on his dermas. Orion laughed, hitting the mech lightly, “Your sense of humor is ever surprising Soundwave.”

The larger mech shrugged, “It is a terrible symptom of hanging around a bunch of fools all day.”

Orion laughed a little louder, his servo smacking the other’s chassis harder, “HEY! I will have you know, I am a very intelligent mech.”

“Perhaps you are _slightly_ less foolish, but Soundwave is superior.”  Soundwave’s voice reverted to his monotone sound at the end of his sentence, even as his dermas smiled broadly.

“Pffft, I will give you superior!” Orion laughed as he pulled his legs from Soundwave’s lap and pushed them hard against the ground in front of him! He sent both himself, and Soundwave flying backwards.

Soundwave landed with an “Ooof!”

 Orion then scrambled atop the bigger mech, sitting across his chassis, a look of victory on his faceplates. “Ha! Who is superior NOW!?”

Soundwave blinked at his love, surprised.

Orion’s look of defiance wilted as Soundwave’s optics narrowed, a smirk forming on his faceplates.

“Heeeey, hey be nice I am…Ahhhhhh!” Orion cried out as the gladiator expertly flipped the two of them over. Orion landing on his back plates so fast his processor spun.

“Ugh!” The smaller mech grunted, as he glared at the darker mech. “No fair, you have had training!”

“Don’t pick foolish fights with superior bots.” Soundwave laughed.

Orion rolled his optics, but he laughed too. “Alright, alright, point taken.  You win, Mr. Superiority.” Orion smiled at the bot above him, the warm feeling in his spark such a relief after the chaotic storm it had been in kliks before.

Orion’s smile faltered a bit as he glanced lovingly at the other mech, “Thank you Soundwave. You always seem to be the one to pick up my pieces, well, you and Megatronus. I, I am sorry I put you in a position to have to do that.”

Soundwave looked at him, his optics full, and honest, “Orion, I will pick up your pieces happily, for the rest of my life if… if I am gifted with your smile afterwards.”

Orion smiled at him, “I am so lucky I have such an amazing family. One I will fight for… with all my spark.” The smaller mech’s voice dropped angrily, and Soundwave tilted his helm inquisitively.

“Would you like to talk about what occurred with Alpha Trion?” Soundwave asked gently.

“NO! No… That fragger can ROT for all I CARE!” Orion said harshly.

Soundwave smiled patiently, “You don’t mean that Orion.”

Orion glared defiantly at him, before the look withered, leaving just sadness, “No… I don’t.”

Suddenly the ache in his chest burned once more, and Orion grimaced.

“Do you need a merge Orion?” Soundwave looked at the smaller mech, concern in his optics. As the spark within him grew larger, the merges were needed more frequently. The developing sparkling taking more, and more energy from his carrier.

“Perhaps. Today has been… trying.” Orion admitted.

The darker mech nodded, rising to his knees as he opened his spark chamber, Orion unlatching his as well.

Soundwave dropped himself down until the two sparks met. Their energies being so familiar now, they instantly connected, sparking, and crackling as their energies flowed together.

“Uhhh, I love the feel of your energy Orion!” The larger mech groaned.

Orion vented as he felt the electric warmth run through his systems. He welcomed this feeling. He wanted to feel better after everything today.

**_Frag them ALL! I will be happy, and I will fight for that happiness until the day I die!_ **

Orion groaned as the heat grew between his legs,” Uhhh, Soundwave. I want you!” His panels slid open eagerly as he scraped his hips against the other mech.

“Eager to comply,” Soundwave grunted out as he leaned down touching his dermas to his lover’s. Their kiss started gentle, light nips and licks, before Orion opened his intake and Soundwave’s glossa plunged forcibly into him.

“Mmmmm!” Orion moaned into the kiss as Soundwave’s spike panel opened, his thick hot length rubbing against Orion’s.

“Uuuuugh! Soundwave!” Orin gritted his denta as their two spikes slipped, and slid between their frames. A light coating of lubricant escaped from each tip, as they grinded against one another.

Soundwave moaned louder as the familiar ‘ _hisss’_ sounded, and he extended two of his tendrils from his frame. Upon seeing them, Orion’s spark leapt at the sight! His frame tingled in expectation, and excitement. The wonders Soundwave could perform with those extensions were of the likes Orion had never known! He was fairly certain his lover knew how much he loved them, because the darker mech laughed against his dermas as Orion’s spark hammered against his.

The two tendrils dipped out of sight as they traveled backwards, curling inward towards the cleft of Orion’s legs.

Orion vented rapidly in anticipation as the first tendril lightly rubbed along his valve’s moist entrance, lazily circling the sopping port.

“UNNNN! Please Soundwave! Oh PLEASE!” Orion cried out, his helm falling backwards as he thrust his hips up madly.

The darker mech growled at the sight of his submission, and he nipped at his lover’s exposed throat cables.

“You are beautiful Orion!” Soundwave moaned out as he thrust his black tendril quickly into the tight valve, some of the excess juices squirting out as he entered.

“UHHHHUNNNN, YES! Ooh yes!” Orion’s hips ground against the invading tentacle. His valve eagerly sucking it in further as his inner cables, and gears tightened with each thrust of his hips.

Soundwave groaned at the sensations that were being transmitted through the tendril. His extensions were nearly as sensitive as his spike when he opened certain pathways. It was useful to have the ability to shut off his nerve receptors in them. That meant he could use them for battle, aa well as more… pleasurable ventures.

As Orion moaned and writhed beneath him, Soundwave opened his own valve panel timidly.

He wasn’t normally one to use his valve port. Much like Megatronus, it had been used by the wrong kinds of mechs far too often, and he had grown to loathe anything touching him there. Yet, with Orion, he felt he could open up with the smaller mech, that he was safe with him…

The second black tendril slid along his own valve, his port wasn’t nearly as wet as Orion’s, but he tried to overcome his nervousness and get himself ready.

Orion’s cries as he plowed the other tendril into the smaller mech, helped him relax a bit, the wetness growing just enough, and he thrust his own tentacle inside himself.

“Ahhhhhh!” Soundwave cried, his frame arching back as he fucked himself, their merge crackling as he pulled their sparks away.

Orion raised his helm as he closed his chest plates, and he peered at what Soundwave was doing between them. His optics widened in awe as he watched the two snake-like extensions plunging into them intermittently.

“Ohhh Soundwave! You are incredible!” He gasped, his servo flying to his spike, jerking himself as he watched.

“Orion!” Soundwave’s voice was ragged, lustful, “I want you in me! Please!?”

For a moment Orion faltered. He had never been inside any mech! Servos, and a tentacle once, but he had never... what if he did it wrong! What if he hurt him!? What if…

“Orion?” Soundwave’s thrusting had stopped, and he looked down at the terrified mech below him.

“I am sorry! You don’t have to! Truly!” Soundwave said quickly, his servo cupping Orion’s helm.

“What NO! No, I want too! I just… I never have, and I don’t want to hurt you… is all.” Orion said sheepishly, a deep blush crossing his faceplates.

Soundwave blinked at him a moment, before he laughed gently, kissing Orion’s heated faceplates, “Oh, I love you Orion. I am not worried dear one! Not at all.” He tilted his helm back to his lover’s, “You do not have to do it Orion, but if you want to try, I can help lead you?”

Orion smiled nervously, as he nodded.

Soundwave smiled as he pulled his tendril from himself, a splash of lubricant falling onto Orion as he moved himself forward, situating his long legs on either side of the smaller mech.

Orion vented raggedly as he watched, as if in slow motion, Soundwave’s frame descend upon him, his dripping valve stopping just before his spike.

“Uhhh, lead yourself into me Orion,” Soundwave moaned out, and Orion immediately grabbed his spike, guiding it towards Soundwave’s plump port.

As the tip slipped past the first ring of  Soundwave’s valve, Orion nearly overloaded right there! He had never felt anything like THIS! It was warm, squishy, and tight! With each inch, it felt like the port was sucking on his member, pulling him further, and further into the hot, wet bliss.

“OH PRIMUS!” Orion bellowed once Soundwave had taken him in to his hilt. His lover smiled knowingly as he allowed himself, and Orion to get used to the connection. Though Orion was smaller than him, he was gifted with a beautifully long and thick spike. One that could rival many a larger mech’s.

“Uhhhh SOUNDWAVE, Uhh thank you for this, UNNNN, this experience!” Orion’s frame twitched as he tried to control himself.

“Thank you, my love!” Soundwave moaned out, as he began to thrust his tentacle deep into Orion once more, and move his hips. He slowly rocked against the mech beneath him.

“UNNN, UHHHH, this, this is AMAZING! You feel so good!” Suddenly Orion bucked underneath him, both bots gasping at the feeling.

Soundwave grunted as he suddenly rolled to the side, carefully holding onto the surprised Orion, as he rolled onto his back, Orion snugly between his legs.

“Frag me Orion! Hard!” The darker bot growled into his lover’s audial.

Orion growled, he had never been a super dominant mech. Sure, he would defend himself, and others by force if need be, but he never felt  the need to dominate. Yet, as Soundwave looked up at him, his optics bleary, lusting, and so very needy, he felt a need to be in charge, be the alpha and take over. He cried out, growling as he thrust hard into his love.

Soundwave arched under him, his frame shaking with the ferocity of Orion’s thrusts. “Ohhh ORION TAKE ME! Take EVERY PART OF MEEEEE! I AM YOURS!” The darker mech slipped his second trendily forward and brought it to Orion’s lips, gently bumping is against the other’s soft dermas before Orion eagerly opened, and the thick wet tentacle slipped in!

Orion moaned as he tasted Soundwave’s lubricant on the tendril, his optics shuttering, losing himself in the haze of flavors, and the clenching warmth around his spike.

“Well, isn’t that just a magnificent view?”

Orion and Soundwave froze as the turned their helms towards the door. Megatronus was standing there, his giant spike laying heavily in his servo as he rubbed it slowly.

Orion moaned around the invading tentacle once more at the sight of his mate, his spark growing more rapid in his chest.

“Join us Megatronus?” Soundwave grunted out, removing his tendril from Orion’s valve with a wet squelch.

“Mmmm, I think I shall.” The great mech walked forward, kneeling behind Orion’s raised aft. He spared not a moment before plunging into his mate’s sopping valve, eliciting cries from both of the mechs beneath him as his thrust speared Orion further into Soundwave.

“Ohhhh you pretty mechs! Arrrgh! I have been looking forward to this!” Megatronus growled as he plunged in hard once again.

Soundwave watched as Orion’s optics rolled back in his helm as Megatronus drove himself forward viciously, forcing Orion to keep his pace within Soundwave.

Orion’s noises were muffled around Soundwave’s tentacle, but he doubted he was making any sense anyways. His intake was drooling around the thick limb, and he felt his arms begin to shake with the effort of keeping himself up.

“Ahhhhh, Orion, lay yourself down on me,” Soundwave moaned brokenly, each of Megatronus’s thrusts pushing Orion into him harder.

Orion moaned and let his arms collapse gratefully. He held desperately to the darker mech’s frame as the Megatronus rutted wildly into his baskside.

The tentacle was pulled from his intake as Soundwave kissed him fiercely, “UNNNNUHHHH! I am going to oooverloooaaad!” Orion bellowed as his spike jumped in Soundwave’s clenching port.

“Yes LOVE, FILL ME UP! PLEASE!” Soundwave moaned as he too felt the heat grow rapidly inside him.

“UHHHUNNNN, I love YOU BOTH! AHHHHHHH!” Orion’s frame arched as he climaxed, his spike erupting into Soundwave, as his valve clenching tightly around his mate.

The two bots above him, and below, bellowed as they too overloaded! Orion’s climax pulling them to their ends quickly.

Megatronus growled and with a few more ragged, violent, rapid thrusts  as he buried himself deeply, filling his love with his thick hot lubricants.

Soundwave arched under the two of them, his spike spraying it’s liquid up along Orion’s chassis, his valve squirting both his and his lover’s juices out.

Orion fell upon the darker mech, groaning as his fans swirled wildly, desperately trying to cool his feverish frame.

Megatronus grunted, pulling himself from the smaller bot, His copious amount of lubricant dripping from the mech’s abused port. He sat venting, as he looked over at the two smaller mechs. He couldn’t help but smile at the two of them.

Soundwave turned his helm to his friend smiling back as he petted Orion’s helm.

Orion tried to lift himself once his heaving had eased, but he didn’t have the strength, his arms merely shook and he dropped back onto Soundwave’s frame.

“I… I am sorry, I can’t…” Orion whimpered, frustrated with his weakness. He was exhausted. From the lack of recharges, the traveling, the fight with Trion, and then this wonderful escape, he had no energy left.

In many ways he didn’t want to move, if he moved… it meant time moved forward as well. Rushing into the unknown, and terrifying future! Alpha Trion said he couldn’t have the SPARKLING, have his DREAMS!? WHY!? Why would he want to move!? …why…?

Both of his lovers started in surprise as Orion began to weep suddenly. Soundwave tilting his helm to look at the smaller mech’s faceplates, but Orion’s optics were shut tight, coolant dribbling from them as he cried.

“Orion…?” Soundwave called to him gently, rubbing his helm as he turned his concerned optics to his leader.

Megatronus’s optics narrowed as he stood and walked next to the two mechs. He knelt down, his servo rubbing Orion’s back plates, “Love, what is it? What is wrong?”

Orion merely sobbed harder, his servos grasping onto Soundwave’s frame so tightly it hurt. The darker mech said nothing of this though, as he peered at his love, his spark heavy.

Megatronus moved to pick him up but Orion cried out as he was lifted, “NOOO! NO PLEASE! I don’t want to move! I don’t want to leave this place! PLEASE! I … I…,” He lifted his helm suddenly, his mismatched optics desperate and flowing with coolant, drowning in it. “Can’t we just go!? Please!? Can’t we leave!? Run off and HIDE!? PLEEEASE! Megatronus! Take me away! Take me away before it is too… too l..l..late!”

Megatronus’s faceplates fell at Orion’s plea. With every ounce of his spark he wanted to comply, grab them and run! Be selfish, say frag off to the world, to… to ALL of THIS! Live together happily, and ignorantly! Raise their sparkling in Orion’s perfect home. The four of them, together … forever.

He could see it even; their sparkling running around their crystal garden. Soundwave reading on the porch, Orion cataloging his library, and Megatronus working to build their home up, perhaps… building a play yard for his sparkling, or teaching his youngling how to fight?

“Orion…” Megatronus started, his optics gleaming with guilt and regret, as he knew what his answer would have to be…

Orion saw it too, and he looked pleadingly at his lover a moment more before his frame began to shake, whimpering brokenly as he nodded.

He somehow found the strength to finally push himself off of Soundwave, his frame trembling, but his sobbing had ceased. He stood shakily, and stumbled to the great metal slate that adorned one of the walls in the room. He turned slowly, letting his back fall against the cool metal as he slid down, and curled into a ball. Hiding his helm beneath his arms.

Megatronus felt Orion pull his field in tightly, cutting him off entirely, and it felt like his spark was breaking apart within him.

Soundwave sat up, his own optics mirroring the sorrow that filled the room. He looked up to Megatronus’s faceplates, watching as …just a bit of coolant, escaped as he stared at Orion.

“I shall get something to clean ourselves with,” He mumbled quietly, and he made his way out, glancing at the two broken mechs before he closed the door.

The two mechs sat in silence, each lost in their darkness, until Orion vented hard, and lifted his coolant stained helm. He was no longer crying, but the trails of tears glittered in the dim light of the room.

“I am sorry for asking that of you Megatronus. It was selfish and… I know, I do… that you would if, if you could. I am sorry my love.” Orion’s voice glitched only once as he apologized, and for that he was grateful, but… he couldn’t bring his optics from the floor.

Megatronus vented slowly, wiping his faceplates as he moved to sit next to his love. “Do not be sorry Orion. So many times, through all of this, I have wanted to do just that. Truly… and, and I fear this may indeed be the last chance we will have to escape from all of this. I am terrified that… that, what if I am making the wrong decision!? Am I ready to potentially sacrifice you, for the world? I… don’t think… but I have, I have to. I… Primus Orion! What if this is the last few days I get to see YOU!?” The silver mech groaned wretchedly, his frame bending as he curled into himself. “I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOOOOOOU!” He wailed, his frame shivering with the agony in his spark.

Suddenly he felt light, cool arms encircle his shoulders and felt as Orion stand, and his field explode open. The  sudden love, and comfort from his mate washing over him like a wave.

“I am so sorry Megatronus. I don’t want to lose you either my love…” Orion whispered, his helm snuggling into his mate’s.

“Ohhhhhh, Orion, why, why us…? Haven’t, HAVEN’T we been through ENOUGH!? HAVEN’T I!?” The larger mech turned, his arms wrapping around Orion’s waist as the other bot stood before him. He knelt before his love, his light, his spark and openly sobbed against him. Orion could only pet his helm gently, coolant dripping from his own optics.

**_FRAG YOU PRIMUS! I hate you! I HATE YOU! You are a MONSTER!_ **

“No matter what happens Megatronus, I am grateful for having met you. Without this wretched nightmare we find ourselves in, I would have never met you. You, you have changed my entire life, you have given me hope, you have given me strength, and most importantly, love. No matter what happens in the coming days, I want you to know…  I wouldn’t change a thing if I had a chance to begin once more! I would do it all the same, just to enjoy everything you have given me… one more time.” Orion whispered to the giant at his pedes, his spark heavy, but honest.

Megatronus lifted his helm, his frame shaking still, but tears easing as he stared up at his love. “I… I would as well.. O.Orion. You have given me laughter, true laughter!  You have given me _wonder_ , I never truly knew what that was, or that it existed beyond having FUEL! You have given me a FAMILY, one that I will fight desperately for, and never thought I deserved! You have given me LOVE! True, terrifying, wonderful, magical, LOVE… You, have given me DREAMS, not just for the world, but… for MYSELF, and those are what shall carry with me through the next few solar-cycles. I want those dreams…” He paused as the door opened, Soundwave’s dark frame walking in with some clothes. “I want those dreams for all of us.” The silver mech smiled at his most trusted friend, nodding.

Soundwave smiled back, as the two mechs untangled, Megatronus standing weakly. The trine stood there, silently, their burning optics passing from one to the other.

Orion’s helm dropped, “If this is to be the end, I want you both to know how much you mean to me. How honored I feel by having your love. I, I will fight till the end for us… no matter the cost.”

Soundwave nodded, his optics loving, but sad, “No matter the cost.”

Megatronus nodded as well, growling, “No matter the cost… Come mechs, let us clean up, and get some rest. We will need it for what is to come.”

Once the trio had cleaned themselves, they decided to recharge in Orion’s old chair. Megatronus being the largest sat within it, Orion sat across his lap, and Soundwave sat against the chair, his frame leaning between Megatronus’s pedes, his helm lying across on Orion’s lap.

Orion smiled sadly as recharge threatened. His servos petted the darker mech’s helm as he snuggled his own into Megatronus’s chest, listening to the larger mech’s spark comforting hum.

**_This is it… the end, or beginning of our story… Oh what will the days ahead bring for us all? Life and hope… or, death and despair?_ **

As Orion shuttered his optics, he had a terrible feeling it would be the latter…


	28. Revelations of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... All through this chapter I kept asking myself if I should even post it. I mean, some things were gonna happen anyways, but a lot was... just coming out of my head, and... I let it? So yeah, here is this. I hope stuff never becomes redundant, and I am excited for the end too, but... Well here is at least one day down. Only 1 free day till audience now. Soooo, we are getting there! Ok, no more rambling, TAAA DAAA! THIS! oh, (sorryabouterrorsandallthatjazzblahblahblah)

Ratchet woke feeling better than he had in solar-cycles. Between the soft berth, and decent energon, he was rejuvenated! His optics scanned the room, seeing Grindor, and Rev still in recharge. Captain Lynk was studying her datapad quietly as she sipped on her energon cube.

The medic didn’t see the three youngest members of the group, but he wasn’t too worried. If they were all missing than they were probably together…uhhh… recharging.

He shook his helm as he stood, stretching his aching back struts. Captain Lynk smiled at him, “Morning Ratchet, recharge well?”

“Oh far better than in that stinkin Decepticon dirt ball! Good morning to you as well. What time did you both get back? Your meeting go well?”

The Captain nodded, “Very well, turns out a vast number of Breakdown’s enforcers are sympathetic to our cause as well. We even worked out some added protection for the day of the audience. We were there for a while last night, got back fairly late. Megatronus immediately went off searching for his mate. I would assume he found him, considering I haven’t seen him since.”

“Pffft, kids.” Ratchet smiled, grabbing his own cube of energon as he made his way to the door, “I am going to go speak with Alpha Trion a bit. If you happen to see Orion, could you tell him I would like to speak with him? He needs a checkup.”

The Captain smiled, “Oh I am sure he shall run right to you then!”

“Hey, no mech may like medics, but we keep all you fools still functioning!” Ratchet retorted before he started to make his way down to the older mech’s office.

He knocked gently on the large door, and heard nothing…

Grunting in impatience he pushed through the door, the office was just as cluttered as he remembered it, and the perfectionist in him cringed. Unlike his friend, his med bays were always perfectly organized, well, when he didn’t have a bunch of younglings running around in there. He wasn’t looking forward to what his clinic at the base would look like when he returned. That Cogs was a decent mech, but he left slag EVERYWHERE.

Pulling his optics from the chaos on the floor, Ratchet looked up to the older mech’s desk to find it empty. That was surprising, especially at this breem in the morning. Alpha Trion was usually studying at his desk by now, as the Archive was already opened and the day started.

Ratchet hummed, a frown on his faceplates. **_Oh well, I will catch him later…_**

He turned and left the office, walking down to the lower levels of the vast building. He had some plans for today, but he needed…

Suddenly he saw Megatronus step out from a door that the medic was fairly certain used to be Orion’s study room.

“Hey! Megatronus, have you seen…” Ratchet started just to see Orion exit the room after the hulking silver mech, Soundwave following. Orion peered up at the medic a small smile on his faceplates.

“Good morning Ratchet, what do you need?” Orion asked as he turned to the older mech.

“YOU need a checkup youngling, but there is one more thing.” Ratchet finally made it down to them, his faceplates smiling a strange smile. Orion peered at him curiously, Megatronus was as well.

“Well, since we are in Iacon, and probably won’t be welcomed back for… ever, I figured it would be the perfect time to go look at… well frames!?” Ratchet smiled wider, almost dancing in front of them.

Orion looked confused; Megatronus’s faceplates mirroring his mate’s, “Frames Ratchet?”

Ratchet’s giddiness dropped as he looked at them all like they were idiots, “For your sparkling you daft fools! It is growing quickly, and there is no better place to build a frame then here in Iacon. In fact we should probably get a few, for each early stage. Now… it won’t be free of course, but I have some credits saved up, and I would be honored to help you mechs get the frames.”

The younger bots gaped at him. Orion hadn’t even thought of how they would receive their sparkling’s first frame, or any after that! With so much going on, him not having a credit to his name… and after Trion’s talk last night…

The red and blue mech looked up to his mate, Megatronus was still gaping at the medic. “Ratchet, I…” Megatronus turned to Orion, his awe turning to utter joy as he picked the smaller mech up holding him tightly to his chest! “Ahhhh it is happening Orion! It _will_ happen!” He placed his mech down and turned to Ratchet.

“Hey kid, it is fine I…OOOMPH!” The medic grunted as the great silver mech plucked him easily off the ground, and squeezed him tightly.

“Thank you Ratchet! Oh, thank you so very much!”

“Yeah, yeah, ugh, ok! Let me down ya big idiot!”

Megatronus laughed as he set the orange and white mech down, Ratchet brushing himself off dramatically, but he smiled up at the former gladiator.

He turned his helm towards Orion, he had hoped Orion would be happy, but the younger mech merely looked sad, “Orion? Kid, you alright?”

Orion lifted his helm, a sad smile on his faceplates as he moved forward slowly, and wrapped his arms around the medic. “Thank you Sire. Thank you for always being there for me, the real ME.” Orion whispered, his arms tightening around the smaller mech. “I love you.”

The pain in Orion’s voice was thick, and heavy, and Ratchet’s spark ached for him. “I love you too kid, besides, what kind of Grandsire would I be if I can’t help get my future grandsparkling their first sets of frames!?”

Orion pulled himself back, his optics brimming with coolant, “You will be the best Grandsire Ratchet. I have not a doubt.”

Ratchet blushed as he turned and said gruffly, “You’re fraggin right I will be! NOW, let’s have that checkup. We should be able to tell its signature now of whether it will be a femme or mech.”

Orion felt his spark skip at that, hope returning to him. **_Frag Primus, and Frag Alpha Trion! I have a strong, loving family that will help me fight for this sparkling, no matter the cost!_**

Megatronus held him back a moment, “My love, the group and I have some things we must tend to for now. You go get your checkup, I cannot wait to find out what we shall have, and am excited either way! I will be back later on.”

Orion looked worried for a klik, “You are taking everyone? Are you going to be on the streets? Please be careful Megatronus!”

“Do not fear, it will be a bunch of scary Decepticons walking around, I think most of the citizens may just run. We just, need to scope out the Senate’s Council building a bit by optic.” Megatronus smiled as he kissed Orion’s helm before he strode up the stairs to gather the rest of the group.

Orion felt his love wasn’t telling him the whole truth as his optics followed the silver mech, his optics narrowing.

Soundwave placed his servo on Orion’s shoulder, the smaller mech’s helm turning towards him. “What are you all up to Soundwave?”

Soundwave smiled proudly at the smaller mech for his suspicions, but was very grateful for his mask, “Preparing for audience Orion.” Soundwave answered in his monotone voice. He knew he wasn’t lying to his love per say, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel some guilt at his omission as he followed his leader up the stairs.

Orion stared at the backs of his lovers, his optics narrowing even more as he made his way towards Ratchet. He was worried for his lovers, and a bit insulted that they didn’t seem to trust him with the whole truth of whatever it was they were planning.

He vented deeply, **_At least we didn’t bring any weapons…_** His love seemed far too ready to start a war if things went to slag. Having weapons would just push him a bit further down that dark road…

……………………

Megatronus inhaled the sweet air of Iacon as he made his way to the looming Council building. The streets were still mostly empty given the time, and most bots they encountered did indeed scamper away from the group of large bots.

Megatronus stopped them just before they turned the corner to come into full view of the building. “Now, I want visual recorded on every nook and cranny of this building. Rev, and Soundwave won’t be able to see much when they return tonight, so we need to have the spots recorded well. Remember,” He turned the group, his optics severe, “we are looking for places with the least amount of casualties. We want a good distraction so we can escape, not innocents killed.”

The group nodded sullenly as they separated, and fanned the large building. Megatronus went and greeted some of the Deception supporters that were already out there. As his group worked, he was to be a distraction from the other bots.

Much like yesterday, once the supporters saw him they rushed over. There was only a servo full of them this early in the morning, but Megatronus hoped it would be enough of a scene that all optics would be on them.

He was pleased to see a news crew there as well, probably just as pleased as they were at being there at the perfect moment to catch the Champion of Kaon himself arriving!

Megatronus straightened his back struts, as the camera closed in on him. **_Time to incite the masses…_**

…………………….

Orion’s checkup went swimmingly, his sparkling growing stronger every solar-cycle, and he finally found out what his little sparkling was to become! He couldn’t wait to tell his trine! That was… if, or when they returned…

Ratchet had suggested that the two of them go to look over some frames just the two of them, and at first Orion had hesitated. He wanted his tine there with him as well, but as the breems ticked by, he grew more, and more bored. Finally he agreed, at least to have a look, and the two mechs made their way to the Archive’s exit.

Just as they were about to leave, Alpha Trion walked in, the trio of bots almost slamming into one another.

“OH!” Ratchet exclaimed as he looked up at the large bearded mech, “Trion! I was looking for you earlier, I needed to ask you about…” The medic’s optics narrowed suddenly, the look on Trion’s faceplates causing him to pause.

The great mech was looking at Orion, his optics drawn, and sad, while Orion stared at the floor, his vents growing more forceful as his optics tried to burn a hole in the floor.

Ratchet stared between the two mechs a moment longer until he spun his helm to glare at Alpha Trion, “What did you do!?”

Trion vented deeply, drawing his optics from Orion to the shorter medic, “Good morning Ratchet.” He said tiredly.

“Frag off Trion! What did you say to him!?” Ratchet growled, lifting his small frame up defiantly.

“He told me I couldn’t have the sparkling. To give it to Megatronus, and forget about it. That _my path_ wouldn’t allow it.” Orion’s voice was quiet, but sharp, fuming.

Ratchet’s optics widened, his derma grinding against each other ruthlessly, “You Pit spawn! That is exactly why I didn’t tell you! Primus Trion! Must you take EVERY HAPPINESS from the KID!?”

The tall mech vented deeply once more, “I am trying to protect him Ratchet. If you knew what I knew, you would be doing the same.”

“NO. That is where you are wrong Trion. I would allow him every HOPE, EVERY DREAM, no matter what was to come! These kids may very well offline today! Why not give them EVERY HAPPINESS before they return to the All Spark!?  NOW! If you will excuse us, we are going to go look at frames for his wonderful sparkling!” Ratchet looked back at Orion, the younger mech’s optics wide, “Move your aft Orion! You have a life waiting for you out there!”

Ratchet pushed himself past the bearded mech, and stomped out into the afternoon air, Orion peering sadly at Trion before he followed.

“Orion, be… be careful out there.” His mentor’s voice called gently to him as he left, Orion turned for a moment, nodding sullenly, before he disappeared.

………..

Ratchet mumbled, and grumbled the whole way to the medical building, Orion smiled slightly at the smaller mech.

When they finally made it to the medical building, Ratchet pulled the door open roughly scaring some of the other mechs inside, Orion smiled apologetically at the mechs, just to receive a horrified gasp from many of them. Orion looked around in confusion when his optics fell to a large mirror that hung to his left, and saw a stranger looking back at him.

Sure he had seen his faceplates reflected in Soundwave’s mask, but even that wasn’t absolutely clear, and he could see his scars along his body… but seeing his entire reflection for the first time since before he left Iacon, he wasn’t surprised at the other mech’s reactions to him.

He stumbled back from the stranger in the mirror, his optics wide as the bot followed his movements.

Ratchet turned, wondering why Orion wasn’t directly behind him, to find the mech gaping at himself in the long mirror. Ratchet was confused at first until he connected the dots, realizing this was the first time Orion had seen the damage done to him. The medic’s spark clenched within him as Orion stumbled towards the mirror, his optics wide, haunted.

“Primus…” Orion whispered as his servos fell against the mirror, his vents rapid, as he took in his wretched frame in.

**_How… how can any mech call me beautiful?_ **

He was scarred from pede to helm, slash marks everywhere, dents, welds, blackened cables from electrocution, cracked plating, but seeing his helm, was terrifying.

The terribly welded scar looked almost like he had a permanent jagged smirk on his faceplates, and it led to his red optic, around which were wretched claw marks from when Vice had ripped his optic from his helm. He had claw marks across his dermas where Vice had ripped his mouth open, all the way down his chin. Though Ratchet had gotten most of the dents out of his helm, it was still terribly concaved in some spots, long cracks splinted along the plating there. Even his neck cables were wretchedly scarred, and blackened from the wand.  A long weld crossed his throat from when they haphazardly replaced his vocalizer.

His servo lifted to his intake shakenly. **_I look like a monster! They turned me into A MONSTER!_**

His optics narrowed, glaring at his reflection angrily, his vents wild as the servo on his intake fisted.

“Orion?” Ratchet asked gently, placing a comforting servo on the shaking mech’s shoulder.

“They turned me into a monster Ratchet. A… a FRAGGIN MONSTER!” Orion roared as his fist flung back, before he threw it forward, smashing the mirror in front of him!

Some of the mechs cried out around them, as the mirrored cracked, some pieces exploding outward. Orion’s servo began bleeding energon down the ruined mirror.

Ratchet looked at the other medics around him, “What the frag you all looking at!? Isn’t it obvious this is an A.T. case!? Read your fraggin med books, and get back to work!” The mech’s around him suddenly looked to Orion pitifully before jumping to get back to work.

Ratchet vented deeply, his optics turning softer as he gently pulled Orion from the mirror, “Come on kid. Let’s find a room, and get that servo looked at real quick.”

Orion’s faceplates were drawn tight, and his optics dim, as he allowed Ratchet to lead him around the hospital. He tried to ignore the gasps and stares as he went, his spark burning with embarrassment, and rage.

When Ratchet sat him down on a berth Orion realized he had no idea how they got there, he had been too lost in his own dark thoughts.

The medic growled at the approaching staff member, flashing his medical license, and telling the frightened bot to bring some supplies.

Orion sat quietly as Ratchet found some tweezers, and began pulling the glass for his servo. Ratchet mumbling about how far this place had gone downhill since he left, and if he were in charge it’d be an entirely different hospital.

“Ahhhh, when I heard there was a medic terrifying half the staff, I knew it had to be you Ratchet.”

Ratchet turned towards where the voice had come from to find none other than Pharma in the doorway, a smirk across his faceplates. The other mech’s smirk fell as he scanned Orion’s frame, at it sat dejectedly before the other medic.

“Primus, Orion?” Pharma whispered, immediately stopping anything else he was going to say as Ratchet glared at him darkly.

Orion lifted his helm to the other bot, a small smile on his faceplates, “Pharma, long time no see Sir.”

The other medic kept his faceplates neutral as he smiled back at the younger mech.  “Hey kid. It has been awhile. You get lost again?” He asked kindly, his optics softening.

Orion laughed darkly at that, “You could say that Pharma.”

The little mech Ratchet had yelled at earlier finally returned, his shaking servos passing the supplies to Ratchet once he made it past Pharma’s frame.

“You kid, what’s your designation?” Ratchet grunted out as he took the medical tape and cleansing oil from the bot.

“Uhhhh First Aid… Sir!”

“Ahhh, good hustle First Aid. Keep up the good work.” Ratchet said gruffly as he turned back to Orion.

The little mech smiled, pulling himself up taller.

Pharma laughed, “Well done indeed if the famous Ratchet compliments ya kid. Maybe we should all have a moment of silence for this special moment.”

“You can frag off Pharma, and what are _you_ still standing here for kid!? Get back to work!” Ratchet yelled at the small medic who’s prideful looked turned to terror as he ran out of the room.

Ratchet’s optics followed the little mech as he left, “Good medic ya got there Pharma.”

Pharma laughed heartily at his friend. “Primus, I have missed you Ratchet, and your mood swings.”

“Yeah, yeah, oh hey, since you’re here. Where the frag is the sparkling unit now? They changed every fraggin thing around here. Specifically framing.” Ratchet asked as he bandaged Orion’s servo tightly.

“Framing?” Pharma asked incredulously, until he saw Orion’s small smile.

“Well SLAG! Congratulations Orion! You are gonna make at great carrier! Do you mind if I ask who the Sire is?”

Orion beamed at Ratchet’s friend, his first true smile of the day, “Megatronus of Kaon.”

Pharma looked at the smaller mech for a moment before bursting out laughing, “Ha. Ha, Orion, but reall…” Both Orion’s confused look, and Ratchet’s slow nod halted the larger mech’s laughter in an instant.

“Are you fraggin kidding me!?” Pharma’s voice grew quiet, and ragged. His optics passed to the mechs passing them in the hall as he closed the door.

“Are you fraggin _serious!?”_ Pharma whispered leaning down to the two of them. “The fraggin Decepticon leader!? Primus! You’re… you’re the Scarred Prince!?”

Both Ratchet and Orion looked at one another, “The what?”

Pharma held his helm as he paced in the small room, “Who fraggin knew it would be little Orion!? What the slag is going on with this UNIVERSE!?”

“What the frag is a scarred prince? What the frag you talking about Pharma?” Ratchet growled at the larger mech.

Pharma looked at the two of them, “You seriously don’t know!? Pit! That’s what the mate of the Champion of Kaon is being called, the Scarred Prince! Frag, nobody even knows about him... YOU carrying!”

Orion blinked at the mech before him, he had never heard of any of this, “Where did you hear about all of this?”

Pharma fought not to roll his optics, “It is everywhere these solar-cycles Orion! On everyone’s dermas. The world may change as everybot knows it, and you and your mate, are at the center of it all! I still can’t believe it is you! Frag Orion, you have your helm in deep these days!”

Orion laughed bitterly, “You have no idea Pharma.”

“Alright, enough with the fables, let’s make it to the framing center. I would like to have his _highness_ back before dark.” Ratchet said sarcastically.

Pharma nodded, “I don’t blame ya Ratchet. There is some hate brewing from both sides, and every solar-cycle that passes, they grow more impatient for energon.”

Both the other bots looked at each other darkly as they stood, and followed the larger mech to the framing center.

Orion was no longer aware of his appearance as his spark whirled within his chassis.

**_We are in over our helms… and it seems that it will only get worse… Oh my loves, I hope you are back safe now._ **

**_……………_ **

The group of Decepticons were indeed safe within the Archives, they had returned shortly after Ratchet, and Orion had left. Megatronus was slightly disappointed to find Orion gone, but he couldn’t blame the mech for getting bored. Plus, he knew Ratchet was one of the most frightening mechs he had ever met. If Orion was out there with any mech but himself, or Soundwave, he wanted it to be Ratchet.

His speeches today had gone well, as had their recon. The team discussed the placement of the explosives, finally deciding on the best positions. Soundwave, and Rev were to return that night and place them.

Though Megatronus hoped he wouldn’t need to activate the bombs, he wanted to be fraggin certain they had some security of their own.

He sat drinking his energon after the meeting, he checked his chronometer for the breem, his spark growing more anxious as the time went by. Orion and Ratchet had been gone for a while, and even though his mate’s field seemed well enough, he couldn’t help but grow worried.

Soundwave sat quietly, a datapad in his servos, but he had read the same line at least a hundred times as he too grew impatient for his love’s return. He kept checking the news feed for trouble, but all that seemed to be playing was his leader’s speeches.

“Arrrgh!” Megatronus growled within the vast room that held all of the Decepticons, and he pushed himself out of his chair. “Where are they?”

Captain Lynk looked up at the silver mech, “I keep checking in with Breakdown, and he reports no incidents other than the usual chaos.”

Megatronus nodded, “Thank you Captain. I am sure being stuck doing nothing is merely making every klik go by slower.”

“Lord Megatronus, spar?” Soundwave asked in his monotone voice.

“I would love to Soundwave, but where?”

“Basement of Archives.”

Megatronus nodded gratefully, “Pit yes, let’s go!”

“I think I will join you mechs,” Grindor said, stretching his aching cables. “I haven’t sat this long in a while. Does nothing for my frame.”

“Well come on then! I agree, I need to let off some steam. Lead the way Soundwave. Just, no breaking anything.”  Megatronus smiled in anticipation, even as his spark remained tight.

**_Where the frag are you Orion!?_ **

…………………………….

Orion and Ratchet made their way from the hospital with their precious package. Orion’s spark felt light as air as he carried the little box. He kept his field tight though, he didn’t want his excitement to slip before he surprised his loves!

He had gone just to look, but with Pharma’s cryptic warning, and there only being one more solar-cycle before the senate meeting, he couldn’t help but look at the frames with every intention of bringing one back! That was _if_ he found the perfect one… And HE DID! Or so he thought, he just hoped his trine would approve!

Ratchet smiled at Orion, the younger mech was near skipping down the streets as they made their way back to the Archives. **_Ahhh kid. I wish I could give you smiles like this forever._**

It was getting dark now, the two mechs hadn’t meant to stay so long at the framing center, but Orion had made sure to pick out just the right parts to build the frame out of, and it had taken some time. He couldn’t wait to see the tiny frame awaken once its spark was extracted from his frame!

“Ya did good kid. That is going to be one nice looking sparkling.” Ratchet said to his joyful companion.

Orion smiled wider, “I just hope they approve.”

“Oh I am sure they…” Ratchet froze as he heard yelling coming from before them.

Orion heard it too, “What? What is that?”

Ratchet’s spark grew cold, “Who cares Orion. Let’s find a way around it.” He said harshly, the voices growing louder, someone crying out in pain as a loud ‘ _thwack’_ echoed before them.

“Someone is in trouble!” Orion gasped as he ran forward.

“SLAG IT! ORION, COME BACK!” Ratchet yelled as he ran after the younger mech.

 The two bots ran until they turned around one building to see small group of mechs cowering before some much larger, armed, and laughing enforcers. 

The citizens seemed to have been marching along the streets, protesting the senate as they held signs, but none of them were holding them up now. The group gaped in terror, and one of their members lay on the darkening street, energon spilling from his frame.

“Primus. Ratchet, they are attacking the protestors! Enforcers, attacking their own civilians, with fraggin WHIPS!?” Orion stared at the scene.

“Orion, let’s go kid! Please!” Ratchet stared at the three hulking enforcers, terror gripping his spark.

“Someone needs to stop this!” Orion growled, and as the leading enforcer proceeded to bring his whip back up to hit the downed mech again, the younger mech thrust the package into Ratchet’s servos before he took off running.

“NO!” Ratchet cried, desperately holding the box as he took after the other mech.

**_Stupid fraggin, selfless, soft sparked IDIOT!!!!_ **

Orion arrived just in time, as he threw himself over the fallen citizen, the wretched whip cracking against his back plates, agony exploding through his frame.

“ARRRRRGH!” He screamed as his frame arched back, a wretched slash ripping open across his already scarred frame.

“ORION!!!” Ratchet screamed as well, as he watched Orion slump, and the confused enforcer drew the whip up and stumble back. The sudden appearance of the new mech surprised the frag out of him, and he wasn’t sure who he had just hit!

Orion moaned as he held himself above the equally shocked protestor, “Are… are you alright?” Orion asked raggedly, his frame heaving slightly.

The small bot nodded, his optics wide as Orion forced himself to stand, and he turned on the enforcers, his flickering, mismatched optics narrowed.

“What you just did was illegal, on so many levels, enforcer!” He growled. “Who is your superior officer!?”

The enforcer looked at Orion’s scarred visage, and scanned him for identity. He smiled savagely, his own optics growing dangerously dark, “Ahhh, the so called Scarred Prince is it? You can suck it Decepticon FILTH!” He brought the whip back down quickly, but Orion raised his arm up, painfully allowing the cord to wrap around his limb before throwing his weight back, and pulling it from the surprised enforcer.

“What!?” The large mech vented as he stumbled back.

Orion glared at him, his arms plating had been torn into wretchedly, energon pouring from the slash.

Ratchet rushed in between the two groups, glaring at the enforcers, “What the FRAG do you think you ARE doing you SCRAP HEAP! This mech has an Audience at the Senate Council! And… and you are going to ATTACK him!? You want that slag on your records!? Attacking a guest of the FRAGGIN SENATE!? He has done NOTHING to provoke such attack except save one of YOUR citizens from YOUR idiocy! Get the FRAG out of here before we call the TRUE ENFORCERS of this city!” Ratchet was livid, and he stepped right up to the larger mech.

“I would listen to him Sergeant Quickblade,” Orion growled, and the enforcer looked at him angrily. “Oh yes, I know who you are, now. I would go now before you cause any more damage to your already questionable reputation.”

The Sergeant growled at the two mechs, “Watch your backs mechs. You won’t always have the senate grace’s. Come on boys. I am sure there is other filth to pick up off these streets.” The bot spit at Orion’s pedes as he faded into the darkness, Orion watching them the entire way. Only once they were absolutely out of sight did he turn back to the small group.

“Are you all alright?” His voice was gentle as he lowered his larger servo to the fallen mech.

The smaller mech gaped at him, but took his servo gratefully, groaning as he stood.

“Thank you!” One of the cowering mechs ran forward, hugging him around the waist. Orion tried not to grimace as his back burned with the contact.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” The little mech backed away.

“It is alright.” Orion smiled down at them, ignoring the wretched pain in his arm, and back. “Listen, you bots shouldn’t be doing this so late in the day. Uhh, how far do all of you live?” Orion asked the group, there were about seven bots altogether.

One larger mech spoke up, he was the largest in the group, but still smaller than Orion, “Not too far, uhhh, Sir. Down near the docks.”

“The docks!?” Ratchet exclaimed. “That is _so_ FAR! Argh, with filth like that out and about… You should know better than to be walking the streets so late! You, FRAGGIN IDIOTS!”

“Peace Ratchet,” Orion pleaded, “I think they have been scared more than enough today.”

He surveyed the anxious group, all young tired faceplates, although they were probably older than him. “Well, I have to agree, I don’t feel comfortable with sending you mechs out on your own. Would you like to accompany us to the Archives? We have good energon, and it is warm. You may go to your homes in the morning.”

The wounded mech brightened instantly, “Like, go… go where Megatronus is!? Get to meet him!?”

Orion laughed lightly, “Yes, you are all welcome.” He untangled the whip from his arm with a hiss, wrapping the wretched weapon around his shoulder. Though he was disgusted with the weapon, he didn’t want to leave it in case the fraggers returned.

The group nodded happily, and Orion smiled as he stumbled forward, “Come along friends.”

As the group made the rest of their way to the Archives, Ratchet silently fumed, and fretted. **_What is this world turning into? Oh… I hope Megatronus doesn’t kill me…_**

**_…………………._ **

Megatronus paced in the front hall of the Archives furiously.

“I am going to kill him! I am going to kill them both! It is dark! Where the FRAG ARE THEY!?” His deep voice echoed off of the walls dangerously.

He wished Soundwave was here so that he didn’t have to worry alone, but the darker mech was out setting their bombs.

**_Of course my voice of reason isn’t here right now! That would only make FRAGGIN SENSE!_ **

 It felt like his spark was in pieces as he paced the hall, his pedes stomping back and forth loudly.

He peered out the windows one more time, his frame aching from how tightly he held himself.

“Arrrrgh! Orion! Where are you!?” His processor flew with all the horrid possibilities of what could have happened to his love.

**_Is he hurt?_ **

**_Captured?_ **

**_In Stasis!?_ **

**_WHERE IS HE!?_ **

He had tried to reach his love through their bond, but Orion had his shut down for some reason!

“AAAARRRRRRGH!!!!”

Suddenly, the silver mech heard voices coming from outside of the building, and his spark jumped!

He ran to one of the windows peering outside, he spotted the gleam of many helms moving down one of the streets towards the large building. One of the mech’s optics was a wondrous red and blue hue.

The larger mech felt faint with relief, his aching frame releasing every cable he had held so tightly for so many breems. He slumped against the window for a moment, venting slowly, “Thank Primus…”

As the large doors opened, Megatronus stood up to his full terrifying height stepping into the center of the room. He was ready to lose it on his mate when, to his surprise, a troupe of little scared looking mechs entered. They were holding metal signs , with his name on them, or Decepticons, justice.

When the ragged little group saw him they gasped, and froze nervously, until Ratchet pushed them forward, “Move your afts mechs! He isn’t going to bite you!”

The group shuffled forward, optics wide with awe. Megatronus stared at the odd group, as he gritted his denta, willing his rage to quiet.

“I hope you don’t mind the company love,” Orion’s voice pulled the great bot from his odd stare off with the small mechs, and he raised his helm to see Orion enter last, closing the great door behind him.

“Orion!” He gasped, striding forward as the little group scattered before him.

“Orion! It is DARK what were you doing out at this time of…” Megatronus ceased his berating as he noticed the energon coming from Orion’s arm.

The silver mech’s faceplate grew dark, and vengeful, “What happened?” His voice growled.

Orion’s field flowed over him calmly, and filled with love as he turned his helm to Ratchet, “Ratchet, could you get our guests set up upstairs? I would like a moment with my mate, uhh and leave the package, please.”

Ratchet nodded grimly, “Alright Orion, but I wanna check you out after as well.” The medic handed Orion the box gently.

“I think Megatronus can take care of it Ratchet, go rest.” Orion smiled gratefully at the older mech.

Ratchet vented, deeply, “Fine. Follow me mechs, we will get you set up. You can gawk at your hero tomorrow.”

The group of small bots followed him, their optics wide as they took in the building around them.

Orion smiled as he watched them go, finally turning his helm back to his love, Megatronus optics were burning with wrath, and impatience.

“I am alright lo..”

“That is a WHIP hanging off your shoulder, and a GASH on your ARM! YOU ARE NOT ALRIGHT!” His love’s voice grew in volume as he continued.

Orion vented tiredly slipping the whip from his frame, and over the precious package. He was careful of his wounds as the wretched weapon fell to the floor, “I know Megatronus. I, we were walking back from the hospital when we came across the group. They were being attacked, ATTACKED by city enforcers. I had to do something love.”

“OHHH NO you didn’t ORION! You should have called Breakdown’s enforcers, they could have dealt with the fraggers! You, YOU SHOULDN’T have even been OUT there in the FIRST PLACE!” Megatronus’s optics narrowed dangerously, “ Who was IT? Who was the FRAGGER that did this to YOU!?” Megatronus yelled at him, his frame shaking.

Orion’s spark grew cold as he looked over his lover’s raging optics, “I… I … I am unsure.”

Megatronus snarled, “You are a terrible liar Orion.” The silver mech brought his helm close to Orion’s, his dermas pulled back over his denta wickedly as he whispered, “ _Who. Was. It?”_

Orion vented franticly, he didn’t want to tell his love, he was afraid of what Megatronus would do to the other mech, “Megatronus… please love… calm down.”

“So, you will protect this _filth?_ From your own _mate!_? I must confess myself disappointed, _my love._ ” Megatronus gritted his denta as he raised his helm.

Megatronus growled at him, his optics set, and severe, “You do not leave this building until the Audience Orion _. No more_!” The hulking mech turned angrily, making his way to Orion’s old study, “Now get in here so I can fix what that filth did to you!”

Orion blinked at his mate, “Megatronus, I understand your concern, but you can’t just… demand I stay hidden! I am your mate! Not your… your sparkling!”

The silver mech spun around as he screamed, “YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL THE AUDIENCE ORION!”

Orion felt himself step back, his spark hammering in his chassis.

 “Megatronus, love… I am sorry I got hurt _yet,_ I ask that you respect that I let YOU go out there, in this chaos, as well.” Orion said calmly, trying to cool his love’s temper. His helm scanning the room around him.

**_Where is Soundwave?_ **

“When _I_ go out Orion… I do not come back BLEEDING. Get in here NOW!”

Orion growled, “Not until you calm down.”

“I HAVE BEEN CALM ORION! If you _want_ to keep me SO, you will come _here!”_

Orion gritted his denta, his mate’s fury was tangible even though he could not feel his field. “Megatronus…” Orion started, “Where is Soundwave?”

The silver mech growled, “Out.”

Orion started at that, “What!? With who? WHY?”

“That is not your concern Orion.” Megatronus began to advance upon the smaller mech.

Orion staggered back, “Megatronus, please love. Calm down, I…”

“YOU WILL COME WITH ME!” The larger mech scooped him up suddenly, and stomped towards the study.

“Megatronus! Your arm is hurting my baaac… AHHH!” Orion cried out as he was dropped onto the floor of his study, the package rolling from his servos.

He curled into himself, his spark chaos inside him as he tried to protect himself from the fuming mech above him.

“Megatronus! Please LOVE! Calm down!?” Orion bemoaned as the larger mech vented raggedly over him.

“I have done EVERYTHING to PROTECT you ORION!  Why, WHY do you FIGHT ME!?” Megatronus cried out, his servos grabbing at his helm violently as he paced above the smaller mech.

“Tor nearly DESTROYED YOU! And, AND  I TRUSTED HIM to watch OVER YOU!!! Vice was right there, RIGHT THEEEEEEERE! He celebrated in FRONT OF ME! Then took you and… and… ANNNND RIPPED YOU APAAAAART!!! I… I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! IHAVE TOPROTECTYOOOOOOU!!!!” Megatronus vented rapidly, his frame overheating as the chaos in his spark grew. He could hardly see anymore, everything was RED!

Orion moaned as he pulled himself up, his optics bleeding coolant, “Megatronus, please!? You are scaring me love…”

“GIVE ME HIS DESIGNATION!!!!” The silver mech roared as he advanced upon the trembling mech.

Orion sobbed as he dragged his frame across the floor, “Meg…Megatronus, p.p.please… !”

“GIVE ME HIS DESIGNATION!”  Megatronus screamed at his mate!

“Pleeease looove! Stop this!”

“GIIIIVE MEE HIS DESIGNAAAATIOOOON!!!!”

“PET MAAAASTER! I AM PET!!!!!” Orion cried suddenly, his entire frame shaking, and he crumbled before the silver mech.

Megatronus paused, his fury, abating long enough to realize what his mate had said, “Wh..what?”

Orion sobbed openly in front of him, crawling until his smaller frame hit the wall behind him, the wound on his back leaving a trail of energon across the floor, and now the wall he plastered himself against.

“Pleeeease Master, I am Pet! I am Pet!!! Forgive MEEE!” Orion cried out, curling into a ball before him.

The chaos the silver mech had found himself in was gone in an instant, and he stared in horror at Orion’s terrified frame.

He fell to his knees before his mate, his spark thundering in his frame, “O…Orion? Oh love… Orion…?”

The smaller mech whimpered, his frame curled up on his side, fresh energon dripped from his whipped arm, and back plates, puddles of the blue liquid forming around his trembling frame.

“Arrrrrrgh!” Megatronus growled, his servos gripping his helm in frustration when suddenly his optics saw a glint of something to his right. He turned his helm towards the shine to find what looked to be a small helm sticking out of the package Orion had held.

Looking back to Orion’s shaking form for a moment, he crawled over to the package, his large servos opening the box the rest of the way and he gaped at what he found.

Inside laid a tiny frame, it was a mech frame. Its helm mirrored Orion’s, with little audial finials adorning the sides, it was mostly silver, but had trimmings of black and red as well, long legs, and broader shoulder plating. It was a perfect mix of the three mechs that worked so hard to keep the sparkling alive this whole time.

Megatronus held the tiny frame delicately as he raised his helm to his mate, Orion was no longer crying, but his optics were shut tight, his servos digging at his helm.

“Orion!” Megatronus put the perfect little frame back in the box, before crawling over to his love.

Orion whimpered as Megatronus’s shadow overtook him, and he scrambled away, slipping through his spilt energon as he pulled himself from the wall, and tried to make it to the door.

“Orion STOP!” The silver mech cried, he was terrified of losing Orion in the streets in this state! He moved to grab at his mate, but his energon covered limb slipped through his servo, and Orion burst through the door of the small room.

“NO!” Megatronus grunted as he pulled himself off the floor, pushing through the door just to see Orion’s frame disappear through the large door at the entrance of the Archives.

“NOOO!” He screamed, running after the smaller mech, wrenching the doors open, his helm turning right and left.

**_THERE!_** His spark skipped as he saw Orion’s frame fleeing to the left, he transformed and blasted after him!

……….

Orion’s processor was glitching terribly, he realized he was running, but why?

**_FEAR!_ **

He pushed himself further, faster.

**_Where am I?_ **

**_What… What is happening?_ **

**_Where?_ **

**_FEAR!_ **

The red and blue mech vented raggedly, his optics flickering, as his jumbled thoughts tried to connect somehow.

**_FEAR?_ **

**_Why does my back hurt?_ **

**_Iacon?_ **

**_Home?_ **

**_NO! No! HOME is FAR!_ **

**_What am I doing?_ **

His tired frame faltered, his pedes suddenly feeling so much heavier than before, and he stumbled, falling hard to the street below. His side sliding along the glittering alley for a few feet, sparks coming from his shoulder plates as he went skid, until he finally came to a rest. He vented brokenly as he rested there, his optics flickering and his frame twitching.

Suddenly he heard the roar of an engine above him, and the sounds of a bot transforming as a mech landed gently in front of him.

He moaned, fear growing in his spark, but he couldn’t get his processor to connect with his limbs, so he merely laid there as the bot approached.

The mech said something to him gently, but he couldn’t understand. He tried to answer back, but he was fairly certain it came out as a garbled mess, because the bot looked at him in confusion, and then deep sorrow…

Megatronus stared at his mate’s jerking frame, his optics flickered wildly as he chirped, and clicked back at him.

**_Oh Orion… Forgive me my love…_ **

He bent down to pick up his love when he heard the sound of pedes before him.

“Lover’s spat? Such a shame, ain’t it boys?”

Megatronus growled as he saw three large bots emerge from the darkness around him, two of the mechs were armed with whips, the third, and largest held an eletro-wand, and… a blaster pointed directly at him.

“Looks like we are in luck too, I had been hoping for just the Prince, but now we got the whole royal family!” The dark enforcer smiled viciously at him, “I owe your love a little payback, and you… I bet I would get promoted to Captain if I took care of you for the senate! Whatcha think boys?” The other two mechs laughed.

Megatronus’s spark was chaos, if it were only him, he would rip the fraggers apart in moments, but with them having a blaster, and Orion being in such a state, he was at a huge disadvantage.

**_Frag me, and my wretched temper… Oh Orion, I am so very sorry love… I may have just killed us both_ **


	29. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last night of peace, tomorrow is the senate... that is all.. Longest chapter I have ever written, almost 10,000 words. I fear it will only get longer.... shit, the first part of this story was only 26,028 words.... things have evolved.... I shall edit as I can... until then, enjoy... Last Night...

Megatronus lifted his servos to his helm, placing them seemingly behind his helm as he hit the button for his comm unit. He radioed Soundwave first, hoping the mech might be closer to them than the others, and he wasn’t sure if his comm would wake the other bots.

**:Soundwave… I NEED YOU! :**

**:DECPTICONS GET TO THIS LOCATION NOW!:**

He looked at the bot before him, “I don’t want any trouble mec…” He had only a moment’s notice as the enforcer fired on him. The blast hit him in his right shoulder as he tried to dive away, the force of the shot flinging him backwards as it burned deep into his plating.

“ARRRRRRGH!” The silver mech cried out as he landed hard, his shoulder in agony as the two other mechs jumped on him! One smashing his fist into his helm hard, static filling his vision as the other mech kicked him hard in his injured shoulder.

“Ahhhhh!” the pain of his shoulder make his tanks roll. He had been cut, punched, kicked, bit, stabbed, all manner of injuries, but he had never been shot, and frag did it hurt!

The two mechs turned him over, making sure to kick him in his helm, keeping his processor fuzzy as they pulled his arms behind him, securing them with stasis cuffs.

“Arrrrgh YOU COWARDS! FIGHT ME FAIRLY you FILTH!” Megatronus roared as the two mechs knelt against his back, holding him against the street.

“Shut it Decepticon! You are the filth here!” One of the enforcers above him punched his shoulder once more.

“Frag me! What is wrong with this mech?” The leader of the trio laughed as he took in Orion’s twitching frame. “You did a number on him! He’s glitching like a recovering battle mech.”

“DON’T YOU FRAGGIN TOUCH HIM!” Megatronus screamed, receiving another blow to his shoulder, his energon splattering against his painfully turned helm.

The enforcer ignored him as he knelt next to the scarred mech’s jerking frame, “You remember me mech?”

Orion’s blinking optics looked up at the other mech, and he chirped and clicked desperately at the larger mech.

“Hmmm, kind of takes the fun out of it if ya glitched. Oh well, your love will remember it for you,” the enforcer smiled as he took the wand, and placed it against Orion’s side plating, “This is what you get for messing with an enforcer of the law!”

“NOOOOOO!” Megatronus shouted as the leader hit the switch on the wand.

Orion’s frame twisted wretchedly as the electricity coursed through him, his vocalizer screeching until finally his voice seemed to come back to him as he screamed! “ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!”

“ORION!!! YOU FRAGGIN MONSTERS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Megatronus began to thrash harder under the two bots, and the one closest to his helm raised it, stretching his neck cabling painfully back, before slamming it into the street, twice.

“UGH!” Megatronus grunted, his frame ceasing its movement as energon spilled into one of his optics, and his processor grew dizzy.

The leader pulled the wand from Orion, the smaller mech twitching as his side plating sizzled and sparked.

“You like that you nasty FRAGGER!? We don’t want your KIND HERE!” The enforcer spit at the moaning mech, placing the wand back into the smaller mech’s side and turning it on once more.

“AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!” Orion’s frame jerked and twitched wretchedly, his digits curled awkwardly as the energy blasted through his frame.

“COWARDS! TAKE MEEEEE! STOOOOOP HUUURTING HIIIIM!” Megatronus bellowed, even as the mech above him slammed his helm down once more.

The wretched enforcer finally stopped the wand, Orion whimpering as the mech above him pulled his blaster forward and he pushed Orion onto his back.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!…” Megatronus moaned brokenly, as he roared once more, kicking his legs out, trying to turn his frame over, and get the two wretched bots off of him!

**_ORION! ORION IS GOING TO DIE! MY FAMILY!!! AND IT IS ALL MY FAUUUUULLLLLT!!!!_ **

“GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!! ORIIIION!” Megatronus howled as his shoulder was punched, over, and over again. He fought the urge to vomit from the agony that resonated from the wound.

The leader pressed the gun to Orion’s chest plates, the smaller bot’s optics half shuttered as he watched dazedly. The enforcer lowered his helm right over Orion’s as he snarled at him, “I am gonna enjoy watching the light leave your optics little Prince. You, and your kind don’t…” Suddenly Orion’s helm flew up slamming right into the other mech’s open intake, throwing the enforcer back as energon spilled from his now split dermas.

Orion franticly grabbed the blaster at his chest and twisted it sideways, taking it from the stunned mech’s servos as he rolled away. The large mech immediately scrambled after him, tackling his legs as he tried to stand.

Orion kicked the bot in one of his shoulders, giving him enough space to finally pull away and stand, pointing his newly acquired blaster right at his fraggin faceplates!

“LET HIM GO!” his servos shook, from fear, and the shocks earlier, but his optics weren’t flickering anymore. Oddly enough, the electricity that had surged through his frame had helped return his systems to normal, the energy clearing out the stalling receptors.

The enforcer that knelt before him growled, “Frag off bot!”

Megatronus yelled out, and Orion looked past the mech before him to see one of the other two bots had stabbed his mate in one of his arms. The enforcer raised his helm looking pointedly at Orion, “Drop the blaster or I will stab him right through his fraggin spark chamber!”

“SHOOT THEM ORION! SHOO… ARRRRRGH!” Megatronus screamed out as the mech with the knife pressed it deeper into his arm, white hot pain filled his right side.

Orion’s optics stared wildly, the gun in his servos shaking even more, “STOP IT! STOP! I… I will SHOOT YOU!”

The enforcer before him smiled, his split dermas separating grotesquely as he did so, “I don’t think you will little Prince. I don’t think you wanna lose your mate, _and_ I don’t think you have the iron!”

“SHOOOOT THEEEEM!” Megatronus bellowed, earning another twist of the long knife, he could feel the cables and wires in his arm slowly being sawed through with every move of the blade.

“I… I… Please, please leave us ALONE!? We haven’t done anything to YOU! PLEEEASE!?” Orion begged them, his voice ragged.

“See,” said the Sergeant, standing, “No IRON!”

“I’VE GOT SOME IRON FOR YOU!” A voice screamed suddenly as an engine roared past Orion, and the scarred mech watched as Soundwave transformed in the air right before he slammed into the dark mech!

The momentum of Soundwave’s flight knocked the wand from the Sergeant’s servo, and brought the two mechs so far they also crashed into the two stunned mechs that were atop Megatronus, finally knocking them off of him. The three enforcers landed in a heap as Soundwave used his long legs to push off one of the mech's chassis, flip backwards gracefully, and land gently next to Megatronus. He swiftly spun, ripped the knife from his leader’s arm, and used its blade to cut the chain between the two cuffs. Once his leader was free, he immediately turned back to the offending bots, and threw the knife into one of the rising mech’s legs.

“ARRRGH!” The mech screamed as he fell down once more.

Suddenly Rev came skidding around the corner, and he transformed behind the groaning pile of mechs.

Megatronus took Soundwave’s offered servo, and stumbled to his pedes. He glared at the suddenly very nervous enforcers as he held his arm gingerly. Between the blast to his shoulder, and the knife wound his entire right side was on fire, but even those wounds didn’t burn as hot as his spark in that moment.

He growled as the image of Orion having the blaster against his chest plates haunted his processor. “You were almost too late Soundwave.”

Soundwave’s helm nodded grimly, “Understood, Lord Megatronus.” Even though he had reverted back to his monotone voice, the regret and guilt therein was noticeable.

“What the frag you mechs gonna do to US huh? We are city enforcers! You frag with us and a slag storm of trouble be raining over you!” The leader of the three mechs yelled, standing defiantly.

Megatronus walked up to the mech, his optics blazing so brightly their red light bathed the shorter mech in their fury.

“You threatened my mate with death, my mate AND my _sparkling_. You electrocuted him, you held a blaster to his chest, and I am willing to bet, you are the one that whipped him earlier as well. So _mech_ tell me _,”_ Megatronus grabbed the enforcer by his throat cables with his left servo, pulling him off of his pedes as he pulled the dark mech close, “tell me what I unwilling to _risk_ when it comes _to you_?” Megatronus snarled darkly, his voice still and deadly serious.

Soundwave growled at Megatronus’s words, his servos fisting as he stalked closer to the struggling mech.

“Megatronus, please…” Orion’s voice called to him from his right, and he growled as he turned to his mate.

“Orion, if you don’t want to see what I am going to _DO_ to this FRAGGER, then leave!”

Orion’s optics were dim with exhaustion, and sadness, “Please Megatronus, don’t let this darkness win. You will sacrifice everything we have worked for if you hurt him. Is he worth all of that?”

Megatronus snarled, his servo tightening on the smaller mech’s throat cables, causing the mech to groan as his energon was cut off from his processor even more so.

“Please Megatronus… don’t give in to the darkness,” Orion’s field washed over him warm, and calm, his servo touching his back plates gently. “Come back to me?” Orion whispered gently.

Megatronus felt his rage ease, slightly, just enough to see the sense if his love’s words, and he vented deeply as he dropped the enforcer before him.

The mech fell to his knees, coughing hard, “Ack, cough… See, no iron, hahaha…” The enforcer laughed until Megatronus’s pede flew forward, smashing into his faceplates, the wicked mech’s laughs stopping abruptly as he immediately fell into stasis.

Orion grimaced as the Sergeant fell loudly to the street, he turned his helm to his mate. Megatronus was staring at the other two enforcers, his optics dark.

Suddenly there was the loud roar of multiple engines approaching, and all the bots tensed, that was until Ratchet’s orange and white alt form skidded around the corner, followed by Captain Lynk, and a few new enforcer vehicles. The bots all transformed as they rushed forward.

“Primus, are you kids alright?” Ratchet ran first to Orion, but as Megatronus suddenly swayed the medic could only yell, “GRAB HIM!” before the large mech tipped sideways. Soundwave caught his leader with a grunt, carefully laying the large bot down on the street.

Megatronus groaned, “I’mmm allllright, energon isss all.” He slurred, his optics flickering weakly.

Ratchet rushed to his side, “You are not fraggin alright! They shot, and stabbed you! You…” the medic heard a groan, and he turned his helm to watch Orion stumble back, his legs giving out from under him as he fell. “ORION!”

Soundwave leapt over his leader’s frame, trying to catch his love, but Orion was too far, and his frame crashed down onto the street hard. His helm bouncing off of the ground with a resounding _‘CRACK!’_

“Frag it ALL! Soundwave check his helm!” Ratchet swore, as he opened his medical kit trying to stop Megatronus’s bleeding, “Frag it Megatronus, stop moving!”

“Wherrre’s Orrrioon!? WHaaat Hahappened?” The silver mech tried to lift himself up to see where Orion was.

Captain Lynk, and Captain Breakdown looked down at the two terrified enforcers, “That is what we would like to know.” Breakdown growled.

“Cap…Captain Breakdown, see, we saw that silver mech over the smaller one, and thought he was in trouble, and…”

Breakdown growled grabbing the smaller enforcer roughly, “We will see exactly what you have been up to with a cortical patch.” He nodded to his fellow enforcers as they cuffed the three mechs, dragging them towards their station.

Breakdown turned to Megatronus once the others had left, “My apologies Lord Megatronus, I tried to get here as soon as Captain Lynk called me. I will take care of these fraggers. I am glad you didn’t just kill them, we might be able to use this in your audience. I would lay low till then… I have to get back to deal with those three, but I will see you in a solar-cycle.” The big mech placed his fist over his chest. “Till All Are One!” With that he transformed, and took off after the other enforcers.

Grindor passed the Captain as he finally made it to where the Decepticons were. He transformed taking in the two fallen mechs, “Slag it all… Sorry I am late, it took forever to find Trion and let him know what was going on. Might of scared those little mechs a bit with all my swearing.”

Ratchet groaned as he looked over Megatronus’s wounds, “What the slag were you two doing out here anyways?”

“Mmmy faaaullt.” Megatronus groaned miserably, “Allll mmmmy f.f..faaault. Isss Oooorion k.. ok?”

Ratchet turned his helm towards where Soundwave cradled the unconscious mech, he nodded back to the medic.

“He is alright Megatronus, Soundwave will take care of his wounds back at the Archives, but yours… we need to go to the hospital. I can’t treat wounds like this in a library.” Ratchet raised his helm to the group, “Grindor, and Captain Lynk, can you come with me and Megatronus to the hospital? I need you to carry him Grindor. Soundwave, can you and Rev take Orion back to the Archives? Will you be alright in treating him Soundwave?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave answered back as he lifted the small mech up, and he started making his way to Rev.

“Mmmm Noooo, Nooo!” Megatronus tried to push him up with his left arm, “Nooo gooootta proootect. Doon’t take immm! Doon’t yooou taaake hiimm Sssoooundwve!”

The darker mech hesitated, watching as his leader, his best friend try and claw his way to them.

Ratchet pushed the silver bot down, “Frag it Megatronus if you don’t stop moving, I will put you in stasis!”

Megatronus growled at him, “Nooo! FrrrFRAAAAG OFFFFF! Gimme Oooorioon!” He shoved Ratchet’s servos weakly, turning his frame.

Grindor knelt down next to him, “Stay still Megatronus, Orion is safe.”

“NOOOOOOOO!” The Silver mech pushed himself up, to his one servo and knees. “Ooooorion! Alll mmmy FFFAAAULTT!”

Megatronus felt his spark breaking in his chamber. HE did this to ORION! HE DID! HE HURT HIM AGAIN! He almost lost his sparkling, his LOVE! They couldn’t TAKE HIM AWAY! He should be doing THAT! He needed to say SORRY! He hated that he always, ALWAYS was so ANGRY! He needed his LIGHT! AND HE SCARED IT AWAAAAAYYYY!

“Frag it, you IDIOT! FINE!! Grindor grab him, I am putting him in stasis!” Ratchet growled as he dug around in his bag.

“NOOOOO!” Megatronus tried to stand, but accidently put weight on his right arm, the pain exploding through his body. The agony made him dizzy, and the world spun before his optics as he dropped back down to the ground. He landed wretchedly on his shoulder as he fell, his right arm having been the first thing to crumble downwards, and for a moment everything went white, before darkness fell over him.

In that last moment before the darkness consumed him entirely, he couldn’t help but remark on the irony. Once he had been filled with light, and hope, now he was falling into this pit of darkness… and it seemed to be growing deeper.

………………..

Orion awoke to the soft light of his study, his frame aching in many different areas. He groaned inwardly as he tried to fall back into recharged when he thought he had heard something, something like humming?

He turned his helm quietly towards the sound and found Soundwave in his chair, holding something as he hummed a light melody, his exposed faceplates smiling. Orion squinted at what was in his arms, and he smiled.

Soundwave was holding what was to be their sparkling’s frame, the large dark mech humming to the little frame as if it already had life within it.

“Do you like it?” Orion croaked out, surprised to find his voice so ragged.

Soundwave jolted slightly, he wasn’t used to being caught unawares. When he looked up to his love, his optics glittered with joy. “I think he will be perfect Orion. It is a beautiful frame, just like you.”

Orion lowered his optics, thinking of his reflection once more. He had never been acutely aware if he was attractive or not, he had never truly cared. He wasn’t vain like many Iaconians, but he wished he didn’t look so monstrous now.

Soundwave peered at him curiously, gently placing the little frame within its box, before moving to sit next to the smaller mech, “Orion?”

“It is nothing Soundwave.” Orion said a little too quickly, his aching vocalizer grating out the words. He went to push himself up, the pain in his side increasing.

**_Why the frag does everything hurt…_ **

Suddenly everything from last night came flying back to him!

“MEGATRONUS!” He cried out as he pushed himself up, ignoring the flairs of pain. He turned his helm wildly to Soundwave, “He COLLAPSED! Where is he!? Is he ALRIGHT!? Why isn’t he here!”

“Easy Orion, Megatronus will be well. Ratchet has him at the hospital. He just couldn’t take care of his level of damage here. He is doing fine now, and resting, as you should be.” Soundwave said gently.

Orion vented hard, his processor wild in his helm. “I need to see him Soundwave. He needs me. Something, he … he turned dark last night, when I came back from saving those mechs. Once he saw my damage, he… he tried to demand I stay here until the audience. He… he DEMANDED I let him know my attacker’s designation! I was terrified at what he would do to the mech though… and I refused! So he..he yelled, and yelled, and YELLED! Then I… I woke in the street, my frame in agony as the fragger used that wand on me!” Orion’s frame hitched as coolant began to leak from his optics.

“WHY DO I MAKE HIM SO ANGRY!?” Orion sobbed, his side aching as his frame shook.

Soundwave looked at him sadly, and he gently scooped the smaller mech into his arms, “Orion, I have known Megatronus a long, long time. I have seen him through… many trials, and he has seen me through many as well. I always knew he was capable of great love, but he has never had a very good understanding of the concept, for that has not been what he has been fed all these vorns. He has been fed the opposite of love… hate, and anger.”

Soundwave vented as tried to find his words, “When a mech, that is as passionate as Megatronus, is fed pain, hate, betrayal, loss, his entire life, and suddenly he finds love, true love… it can be a hard thing to distinguish between the two. Both feelings are so _very_ powerful, _and_ until you, whenever he felt lost in emotions, it was always on the darker side of that power. When he felt fear, he would get angry to overcome, when he was injured, it was fury that pressed him forward, when something he valued was hurt, vengeance would be his route. I imagine you used much the same method when you were captured Orion, for love cannot get you through an experience like that… not wholly, anyways.”

Orion’s cries had ceased as he listened to the darker mech’s words, and he recalled that he did indeed utilize those darker sides of emotions to get him through most of his torture. His anger is what kept him fighting for himself, which brought him back from the pet. Yet, not just hate, his love of Megatronus kept his sanity in check as well, his hope helping him face another day.

“Where you have had a relatively different life than most mechs, it has also had far different joys than your mate’s, and far different fears. That is what makes your _way_ of dealing with those emotions so vastly diverse. You both are very passionate sparks, but what has molded you, and what has molded him, is seen in how you… overcome your inner darkness. Look at how you both handled the leader of the enforcers last night. Megatronus, in his logic, thought vengeance was the answer, you thought of patience, and understanding. Yet, to his credit, Megatronus did not kill that mech. Even when he was faced with every lesson he has learned since he was created, and left for dead, HE IS TRYING. He WANTS, desperately, to see life the way you do. Who wouldn’t?” Soundwave smiled down at the mech he held.

“Orion, you are a light he never has known, and I think, it terrifies him. It _especially_ terrifies him when _you_ are hurt. His light, his love, the mech that allowed him to want things for _himself._   When you are hurt… he loses himself. Either if others hurt you, or… or he does, by letting you see what this world has done to him. He is terrified he is ruined beyond repair, he has said so to me, only once… when we spoke of you, but I know he thinks of it constantly. You gave him life, truly, as… as you have for me. He… just doesn’t know how to how to deal with the wonder, the _dream_ of being loved… We all have demons Orion… darkness, but I think… with a little more patience, a little more light, more… love. We could overcome it all.” Soundwave laughed suddenly. “I think that is the most I have spoken in vorns.”

Orion stared at the darker mech, his optics brimming with coolant, “How did you become so wise, Soundwave?”

The larger mech blinked at his love surprised for a moment, “I suppose after listening for so long, I have picked up a few things.”

Orion smiled up at him, “I love you Soundwave.”

The darker mech smiled as well, “And I you, Orion.”

“I need to go to him. How, how long do I have with you all now before, before the… audience?”

Soundwave’s optics fell, “It is already night my love. The audience is in the morning.”

Orion felt his spark freeze within him. He had recharged their last _certain_ day AWAY!?

“Ohhhhh…. Soundwave please! PLEASE! TAKE ME TO HIM!?” Orion pleaded desperately! “I… I need to…” Orion stopped as the door was knocked upon.

“Who… who is it?” Orion asked timidly to the closed door.

“Orion? It’s Ratchet, Megatronus sent me to get you two. He is back, and in the observatory with the crew. He was hoping you two would join us.”

Orion pulled himself painfully from Soundwave’s lap, and the darker mech stood as well. He moved to the door and opened it to find Ratchet’s tired frame.

“Hey kid, how ya feeling?” The medic asked, looking over the bandages Soundwave had wrapped around him.

“I am alright Ratchet, feeling stronger as I stretch, thank you. Though,” Orion’s optics turned to the windows in the front hall of the archives, the moon’s light was brightly glittering through. “I lost our last day…” Orion’s voice was still fairly ragged, and his sadness made it all the more pitiful to hear.

“Then make the most of tonight Orion.” Ratchet smiled patting the younger mech on his shoulder.

Orion lunged forward wrapping his arms around the medic surprised medic, holding him tightly. “I want you to know how lucky I feel having you in my life Ratchet, Sire. I… I… wouldn’t be who I am today without you. You have given me hope, and dreams the whole way, all the while patching my wounds. Both on my frame, and in my spark. I love you so very much, and no matter what happens Sire… I want you to know that. That I love you.”

Ratchet wrapped his arms around the smaller mech tightly as well, watching Soundwave soundlessly make his way up the stairs to give the two mechs a moment.

Ratchet vented deeply, his spark pounding in his chassis, “Orion, don’t speak like this kid. It is like you are saying goodbye. There is no need for that, have hope.”

“I am scared Sire…” Orion whispered against the smaller mech, his helm falling shamefully.

Ratchet felt his optics start to burn, but he wouldn’t cry, not here, not in front of Orion. **_Poor kid has enough on his shoulders… I gotta be strong for him. Be strong for them all tonight…as these kids go off to change the world._**

“Orion,” Ratchet pulled the larger bot back, lifting his helm to look into his mismatched optics, “I love you kid. You gave me life again, and I am fiercely proud of you. You, you are the most amazing thing I have done with my life Orion. My _proudest_ accomplishment. I have watched you grow from… from a stumbling innocent, little sparkling, to an honorable, wise mech. Not all of the lessons you have learned were easy, but to see you here, still fighting, still hoping, it… it is more than many a mech would do. It is ok to be scared Orion! Slag, if you weren’t, if would think your processor was permanently glitched! It is only within the shadows of fear that we discover how brave we truly are Orion. You are afraid, yes, but you can be so brave young one, so very brave. You are a better mech than me Orion, and that, _that_ … is hard to do.”

Orion looked at his Sire as the older bot smiled playfully, and he laughed lightly, “You're fraggin right it is Ratchet, but I learned from the best.”

“You are fraggin right you did! NOW, get your aft up there, and don’t think of chaos for a little while. Live, in these moments. You have the rest of your life to be afraid kid. Step up, and dance tonight!” Ratchet laughed as he pushed the younger bot before him.

Orion smiled broader, looking back to Ratchet for a moment before he began to move up the stairs faster. His love had returned, and if this was to be their last night, he wasn’t going to waste another klik! His side ached as his pace grew faster, and faster, but he ignored it. Soon he was skipping steps as he pulled himself up the many steps, his spark light, almost singing.

**_My love! My future is up there! All of my hopes and dreams! I can get through his darkness! I will be his light! Forever!_ **

Finally, his vents rapid, fans whirling, and side and back aching, he made it to the Archive’s observatory. It was always a stunning room, but it was especially so when the glass dome was open. The room was huge, and circular, filled with all manner of golden scopes, celestial spheres, sky discs, and charts, all of which, had been pushed aside to make room for the large table that now sat in the center of the room. There was even a music box that played some happy melody in the background.

The Decepticons sat along the table, talking and laughing with one another as they enjoyed some high-grade energon, generously provided to them by Alpha Trion no doubt. The great mech was there as well, sipping at his own cube as he talked with Captain Lynk. Even some of the protestors were there, having stayed through the day apparently. They looked on as Grindor told of the Decepticon’s great adventures across Cybertron, their optics wide, intakes agape.

Orion’s optics scanned the table but didn’t see his love. He frowned, still heaving slightly from his race up the stairs, until there, against the far wall stood his love. The silver mech had his back to the rest of the crew, his servos held behind his back as he peered into the night sky above them. The moonlight glittered off of his silver armor, almost giving him an ethereal glow, and Orion felt his spark burn at the beauty of his mate.

Megatronus must have felt his field growing because he turned from the sky to peer at Orion, a small, sad smile gracing his lips.

Orion flared his field, transmitting love, forgiveness, and patience as he ran towards the larger mech. He spread his arms, coolant burning from his optics as he finally connected with his love and wrapped him, not only in his arms, but tightly in his light.

“Orion,” His love whispered as his strong, loving arms wrapped around Orion’s smaller frame. They held each other then, just holding on to that singular moment as the world fell away.

“I love you Megatronus. I love you so deeply.” Orion whispered into his mate’s frame, his helm snuggling tightly into the larger mech’s warmth.

“Orion… I am… so very sorry…” Megatronus moaned brokenly, his arms holding Orion tighter.

Orion smiled, lifting his helm, his mismatched optics blazing with life, “I forgive you Megatronus.”

Megatronus smiled gently, his left servo coming up to wipe some the coolant from Orion’s faceplates, “I do not deserve you my love.”

Orion’s faceplates grew serious, determined, “You deserve every happiness Megatronus, do not let this world tell you otherwise, not anymore! I will tell you, every solar-cycle, for the rest of my life, that you deserve happiness!”

Megatronus’s optics grew soft, and he vented deeply his shoulders dropping as the tension poured from his frame, “As I will for you my love. Every day.”

Orion smiled once more, “Deal.”

Megatronus chuckled softly, “You are one incredible little mech Orion.”

“As are you Megatronus!” Orion laughed suddenly, “Well, except the small part.”

Megatronus laughed harder, “Come my love, let’s drink and celebrate the wonder of you.”

“The wonder of us Megatronus, the wonder of us.”

……………..

Their final celebration went well, each mech not talking of what was to come, no, tonight they focused only on the moment!

They laughed, told tales, shared memories, and drank readily, even Megatronus didn’t care if they had too much. He trusted these mechs with his life, with Orion’s. He knew they would be ready for tomorrow, well, as ready as any of them could be.

Orion sat against him the entire night, their fields colliding in their joy. The silver mech watched as his love laughed as Ratchet, rather drunkenly, told stories of Orion’s youth. How Orion would tease the medic constantly by moving his equipment around, but be sure to hide to always hide Ratchet’s wrench beforehand.

“Ohhh yes, don’t let this innnnocent ffffaçade fooool you mechs! Orion can be a reeal _tricky_ fffragger!”

Orion giggled slightly, he was a tad overcharged as well, “Well Ratchet, if _you_ hadn’t always been yelling at me for sticking tools in the wrong spot, which you _constantly changed_ , by the way, I wouldn’t have picked on you!”

“It iss Calllled _reorgan…reorganinizz…_ CLEANING!” Ratchet laughed harder.

Megatronus looked up at his love, “Orion, playing tricks on your Sire, downloading illegal blueprints, every klik I get to know you deeper, I hear more of your criminal background. I don’t know if I should be horrified or impressed.”

Orion blushed and giggled, “Hey, I am in the most evilest of clubs right now am I not? I am a REBEL!”

Megatronus lifted his optical ridge, “Club?”

“Yes CLUB DECEPTICONS! We are… we aare… We should get a SYMBOL! Like ahhh, ahhh…. A SYMBOL! Oh, I said that… but yes! Each of us, LIKE A TATTOO!” Orion giggled some more.

Megatronus thought for a moment, “A symbol is a good idea, but what do you mean tattoo?”

“Ohhh, like ummm, like an image detailed, engraved onto us. A tattoo is something some organics do with their skin, or flesh.  They use dyes and make art on their surface! Did you know, there is one planet that demands tattoos on their tribes? The all get at least one, each of them meaning different things! Like, I saw this squiggly one that meant,” Orion giggled as his blush grew, “That, that they had interfaced! I mean, why do you need a tattoo for THAT!?”

Orion’s helm lifted to the sky above them suddenly, “I wanna see the universe Megatronus! Go to other planets; learn about all the different species!”

Megatronus laughed, “I think we need to focus on our own species for now Orion.”

Orion nodded, “I know, I know… but, there is so much out there! So much to see, experience, feel, READ!”

The silver mech laughed deeply, Orion lowering his helm towards his mate, “Megatronus, I hope you never stop laughing, I love the sound of it!”

The silver mech blinked at his mate, then smiled broadly, “Well, then make sure to stay by my side love. I seem to laugh far more when you are near.”

Orion beamed, “Always, now, then, always!” The smaller mech perked up suddenly, his helm tilted as he listened for a moment. “Oh I love this song!”

Orion jumped up from his chair, “Megatronus! Dance with me!?”

“WHAT!?” The silver mech’s optics grew wide as saucers. “Orion, I don’t know how to dance, and your wounds.”

“Pffffft! Sure you do! You fight, dancing is just like that, with… ya know, less death and stabby bits, annnd I feel GREAT!”

“Yes, due to the high-grade. You could injure yourself further if you…”

“PLLLEEEEEASE!” Orion clasped his servos together in front of him.

Megatronus looked over at the rest of the mechs along the table, most were either passed out, or talking with one another. He groaned and looked back over at his mate’s pleading optics.

“Arrgh, fine, but if I crush your pedes, it is your fault!” He pushed himself up begrudgingly.

“YAY!” Orion giggled as he took his mate’s servo, and eagerly pulled him to a more open space.

Once his mate had found the perfect spot, he stopped the larger mech, “Ok, here give me your servos, yup, there and there. Now your pedes, nope, move the right one a little, YES! So, we will start slow, just a few steps, like this! One, two, three, four! You can do that can’t you?”

Megatronus groaned once more but nodded as he held on to Orion, and moved his pedes to where Orion pointed, his faceplates burning slightly as he did so.

“YAY! SEE! Ok, and now we double it!” Orion laughed as they started again.

Little by little, Orion added more and more steps, and Megatronus dutifully followed his instructions, becoming braver and surer with each step.

Orion stopped once they had finished the routine, “Ok now we do it, and you have to look at me the whole time, not your pedes.”

Megatronus’s optics widened once more, “Orion, I am going to step on you!”

“No you aren’t, and if you do, I am much stronger than you think, I can take it. Ok, ready?”

“No.” Megatronus muttered flatly.

Orion giggled, “Good, let’s do this!”

The silver mech groaned as he set his optics on Orion’s faceplates, and immediately stepped on his love’s pede.

“Arrrgh, I told you Orion I…”

“No, no, no! I am not giving up on you, come on, again!” The smaller mech smiled encouragingly.

“Uhhhh, fine…”

Once more he set his optics, and _slowly_ restarted the steps. He only stepped on Orion twice more, the little mech never complaining, before he began to relax, and fell into the rhythm of their dance.

In ways dancing was very much like fighting, certain steps, certain rhythms, being able to read your opponent, or, in this case partner. Soon, Megatronus was surprised to find himself smiling as the two of them moved along their space.

He grew braver and started to add different steps as the music flowed around them, Orion immediately reading his movements and changing his steps to match with his love’s. The silver mech couldn’t help but think how Orion would be a good fighter, though he hoped he would never have to see that come to pass.

Megatronus smiled at Orion as they danced, the smaller mech was positively glowing. His optics bright, and smile dazzling as they spun, and twirled. Megatronus felt as if his spark would burst from joy as he watched his love.

**_I did this, I am making him happy! I am not just some monster… I can give this to him as well._ **

Suddenly he dipped the smaller mech, and Orion laughed brightly, its twinkling sound jingling around them. Megatronus leaned further down, and kissed his dermas softly. Orion moaned into the kiss, deepening it as they remained dipped.

Megatronus pulled his helm back, “I love you Orion.”

His mate smiled lovingly at him, “And I you Megatronus.”

When the two bots righted themselves, standing tall once more, applause erupted from the table next to them. Both bots turned to find all of the awake bots hooting at them, and clapping wildly.

“Beautiful mates, just lovely performance!” Rev called as he whistled.

“Oh frag off Rev!” Megatronus yelled back as he laughed, Orion giggling as he bowed.

Megatronus scooped Orion off his pedes suddenly, “And with that gentle mechs, and femme, we are going to bed! I suggest you all do the same before your overcharged afts fall asleep in those chairs.”

The bots laughed heartily as Megatronus began carrying Orion down to the small study.

“Megatronus, your arm, you don’t have to carry me.” Orion said as his love grimaced slightly.

“Orion, if this is the last night we have together, I am going to carry you the whole way.” Megatronus said lightly, even as the weight of his words felt so heavy.

Orion merely nodded, snuggling his helm into his love as the descended the many steps to the study.

When they opened to door to the study, they found Soundwave already there. He was sitting in the only chair in the room, reading a datapad quietly. As they entered; he took off his mask smiling up at them.

As Megatronus let Orion down, the smaller mech ran over to Soundwave giggling, “Megatronus danced with me!”

The darker mech peered around him at his leader, noting the slight blush that came across his friend’s faceplates, “Oh? As you are still functioning I imagine it went well?”

Megatronus gave him a flat look as Orion twirled between the two, “Oh, it was AMAZING!”

Soundwave smiled brightly, “I am happy for you, both of you.”

“You should have seen us Soundwave! Oh, we should show you!?”

“NO!”

“Yes.”

Both Megatronus, and Soundwave answered at the same time, Orion laughing at the two of them.

“Maybe another time then?” Soundwave smiled playfully at his friend who rolled his optics as he made his way over to the little box on the table next to the darker mech.

Megatronus had only been able to glance at the tiny frame briefly during his, wretched outburst the other night, and he wanted to see it once more.

Gently he pulled the box to him, and walked over to their makeshift berth. He sat down, before gently opening the package to reveal the little frame once more.

Orion came to sit next to him, his optics soft and hopeful. “Have you gotten to see it yet?” He asked quietly.

Megatronus hummed darkly, “A moment, last night.”

Orion nodded, placing his servo on his lover’s arm, “What do you think?”

The silver mech looked up into his love’s optics, his own gleaming, “I think he will be magnificent Orion.”

The smaller mech smiled, “I tried to put a little of all of us in the frame, each of our colors, and some representation of us all in his frame build.”

Soundwave put his datapad down, and joined the other’s on the cloths they sat upon. As he sat, his optics ran over the tiny frame in the center of them all, “He is perfect Orion. Thank you, both of you, for including me in this.”

Megatronus smiled at his friend, Orion leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Megatronus’s servos caressed the tiny frame’s helm, “We must think of a designation soon.”

The other two mechs nodded thoughtfully.

“I am not sure what to name him, but… I want it to represent light, hope, and joy.” Orion said as he smiled.

“I agree with those terms,” Megatronus laughed quietly.

“Indeed,” Soundwave agreed.

Orion leaned against Megatronus gently, the silver mech looking over at his mate. “Are you tired love?”

Orion raised his helm, a sad smile on his faceplates, “Only in my spark.”

Megatronus nodded, “Yes, I understand that. I think we all are.” He gently paced the top of the box back over the little frame. Soundwave rose, taking the precious package to the table once more, before returning to the berth.

They sat in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.

“I love you both very much,” Orion whispered as he stared at the floor, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost either one of you.”

Megatronus turned to his love, “Try and not think that way Orion. Trust me, that is a deep, dark spiral you do not want to follow.”

“I am sorry,” Orion mumbled, his helm lowering further towards his frame.

Megatronus looked between the two bots in front of him, both somber with their dark thoughts.

**_We may only have tonight, and yet we are stuck in tomorrow…_ **

Megatronus shifted his frame over before he lifted the smaller mech into his lap. He settled Orion so that his back plates were against his chassis, the little mech’s pedes laid out in front of them.

He began rubbing Orion’s shoulders and arms, as Soundwave picked up one of his pedes, and massaged it as well.

“Orion we will be alright,” Megatronus said softly, “When we are together we are an unstoppable force.”

Orion nodded silently as he tried to relax, but his spark was so scared for all of them, not just his trine, but Ratchet and the others. He had gotten to know these other bots so well, were anything to happen to any of them…

Suddenly he felt Megatronus lick his neck cables, and he jumped at the sensation.

His mate laughed into the crook of his neck, “Ease your spark my love, let us enjoy tonight” He rubbed Orion’s shoulders harder as his glossa gently moved along the sensitive cabling at the back of the smaller mech’s throat.

It took a little longer than usual, but soon Orion was groaning in his lap. His helm falling forward, allowing his mate to gently lick him as he began to relax, and give in to the two bot’s ministrations.

Megatronus growled as finally, the scent of Orion’s arousal reached his olfactory sensor. Soundwave’s chassis rumbled as well, his optics roaming along Orion’s frame hungrily.

“Soundwave, why don’t you prepare Orion’s valve?” Megatronus suggested huskily.

Purring at the request, Soundwave put his lover’s pede down, and crawled between the smaller mech’s legs.

Orion unshuttered his optics as Soundwave crawled to him, the sight of the darker mech’s submissive stance igniting a warmth in his frame, and he pushed hips forward in Megatronus’s lap.

Soundwave’s optics never broke contact with his as the larger mech lowered his helm between Orion’s legs. He slid his glossa from his intake, and gently pressed it to Orion’s panel.

“Ahhhhh…!” Orion gasped at the sensation, reveling in the glossa’s wet pressure as it lapped at his leaking seams.

 Megatronus brought his helm forward, peering down at Soundwave’s bobbing helm.  The silver mech licked Orion’s audial. “Orion, open your panel love, you know what he wants.” Megatronus’s voice was gruff, and thick.

Orion moaned at Megatronus’s words, “Yes Megatronus…” He vented lustfully as he did as he was told, and his panel slid to the side.

“Good job Orion, Soundwave, I want you to please our love. I think he needs the release.”

Soundwave groaned, inhaling Orion’s sweet arousal deeply, “Yes my Lord.”

Megatronus’s engine revved at the other two bots submissions to him. He had started talking because he had wanted to keep them all here for now, in this moment, and not allow their thoughts to fall to the ever looming uncertainty of tomorrow. He just didn’t realize how much he would enjoy being in charge, not just with Orion, but Soundwave. Apparently they were enjoying it as well.

Soundwave moved forward and pressed his glossa hard into the wet port, causing Orion to throw his helm back as he yelled.

“No Orion, you need to watch him, watch him pleasure you my love.” Megatronus whispered into his mate’s audial.

“Unnnn, yes Megatronus! Uhhhhuhhhh!” Orion pushed his helm forward once more, his frame shivering as he watched Soundwave’s glossa lap at his swollen valve. It swirled as it moved in and out of him, Soundwave sucking at his juices as they escaped.

“Tell me what you are feeling Orion.” Megatronus growled, his spike almost painfully pressed against his own panel.

  “Unnnn, he is licking my insides, ahhhhhahhhh!” Orion gasped out, watching as Soundwave’s helm moved between his legs.

“Does it feel good my love?”

“UNNNNN YES!”

“Tell him where you want him to lick.” Megatronus suggested, as he lightly nipped at Orion’s audial.

“Unnnuhhh… A little… a little deeper SoundwAHHHHH YES!” Orion grunted raggedly as Soundwave’s glossa plunged deep into his port, his faceplates scraping against his pelvic plating.

“You cannot overload until I let you Orion. Do you understand?” Megatronus told his love, his voice stern.

Orion growled, “ARRRRRRGH…Yes Megatronus, AHHHHH!”

“Do you like watching him Orion? Do you like watching him play with your insides?”

“PRIMUS MEGATRONUUUUS! YES!! UNNNNNUHHHH!” Orion’s whole frame was shaking, listening to Megatronus’s lewd requests, and demands was driving him crazy. How he had to admit to everything he felt, what he saw, ugh, it was amazing.

“Open your legs Orion, as wide as you can.”

“ARRRRGH!” Orion vented rapidly as he pulled his legs further apart.

“Further love, I know you can. Here, I shall help.” Megatronus took his servos from his mate’s shoulders and slipped them under his legs. He pulled the shivering limbs up before stretching them widely apart.

“UHHHH, Meg..Megatronus, that’s too far! It burns!” Orion’s helm fell back for a moment, his servos flying to his mate’s.

“You can take it love, just relax. Focus on his glossa, keep your optics on him.” Megatronus growled, staring at Orion’s open display, and Soundwave’s helm as he ate into his mate.

Orion’s helm dropped forwards once more, his inner thigh cables relaxing as he watched.

“UnnnUhhhh, I want… I want MOOOORE! Please!” Orion begged roughly, his hips grinding into Soundwave’s faceplates.

Megatronus growled at the wanton need in his mate’s voice, “What do you want my love?”

“Mooore, in…inside! Ahhhh…. PLEASE!?” Orion shook with need, his valve trying to clench around Soundwave’s glossa, but it was too small!

“Soundwave, can you release three of your tendrils?”

“Yes my Lord.” Soundwave pulled himself from between Orion’s luscious thighs, and a familiar _‘hisss’_  sounded as three long tentacles slithered from his chassis.

Orion  jolted at that, his open hips trying to buck forward, “ARRRRGH YEEEES! PLEASE!!! Uhhhh!”

“You like those don’t you my love?”

“YEEEEEES!” Orion moaned raggedly.

“Soundwave one of those are for you, if you want it, the others are for Orion. We shall start with one inside him… for now, my love.” Megatronus growled into the smaller mech’s audial.

Orion moaned as he watched the first dark tendril move towards him, its tip lightly circling the outer ring of his saturated valve, his lubricant was dripping from the port dripping down his mate’s lap. When the tip of the tendril was wet enough it moved to the mouth of Orion’s opening, and slowly pushed its way inside.

“UNNNNN! UUUHHH, YEEEES!” Orion cried throwing his helm back as the invading limb squelched its way inside him.

“Orion… _watch_ it enter you. It is beautiful.”

Orion groaned as he brought his helm forward, his optics hazily watching the black tendril slowly disappear into him inch by inch.

“PRRRRIMUS!” Orion grated out, his valve clenching tightly at the sight.

Megatronus watched the lewd show feverishly. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep himself out of the action, his frame was on fire with need, but, he would wait, at least for a little while more…

Soundwave moaned deeply as his valve cover slid aside. Unlike last time, he was far more comfortable with opening it in front of his trine and as a result, it was dripping in lubricant already.

“Soundwave, position yourself so Orion can watch as you pleasure yourself.”

“Uuugh, y..yes my Lord.” Soundwave sat before the two mech’s opening his legs wide as his tendril moved in front of his port, lubricating itself quickly before slipping into the darker mech’s sopping tunnel.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Soundwave’s optics shuttered for a moment as his frame adjusted to its girth before he began to move both his, and his lover’s tendrils back and forth.

“UHHHHHHHUNNNN! YES SOUNDWAVE! Harder! HARDER!” Orion cried, as he watched the darker mech fuck himself in front of him.

“Remember Orion, you may not overload until I tell you.” Megatronus growled, holding tight to his mate’s legs as the little mech was pushed back and forth by the force of the tendril inside him. Orion’s lubricant was spilling down his interface panels, and his frame rubbing along his lap.

**_Primus… I am going to fry a circuit if I don’t join them soon!_ **

The sounds and scents filling the room were intoxicating as the two mechs grew hotter and their mutual moaning increased.

“MEGATRONUS!! Please, PLEEEAAAASE! I need… I want to OVERLOAD!” Orion cried out, his venting was ragged, his fans whirling.

Suddenly Soundwave released his spike, his long digits wrapping around himself as he jerked along the large spike rapidly. Apparently he was nearing his own overload, as the tendril in both him and Orion were becoming frantic.

“Not yet my love, arrrrgh, not yet!” Megatronus grunted as Orion’s hips scrapped against his faster, he was losing his control!

“SOUNDWAVE! Push the other one into Orion’s valve!” Megatronus voice was ragged, his need taking over.

Soundwave growled as he complied, the third tentacle flying into Orion’s port so quickly the smaller mech’s juices squirted out like rain.

“UUUUUUNNNNNNN PRRRRRIMUS! PLEASE MY LOVE!” Orion cried out, the two limbs inside him twisting, and coiling into him intermittently. With each thrust his lubricant splashed across his mate’s  lap and the berth they sat on. His legs shook in his love’s servos, jerking wildly with the rhythm of the invading tendrils, and his optics began to roll back into his helm.

Orion’s spike plate opened unconsciously, his spike flapping with each plunge until Megatronus let go of one of his legs, and fisted it roughly.

Orion ROARED!! The overwhelming sensations becoming too much! He couldn’t even hold his helm up any more, and it fell back as his servos grasped at Megatronus’s legs, desperately holding on as his body was used.

“ARRRRRUNNNNUHHHHH!” Orion’s intake hung open as he vented wildly.

Soundwave couldn’t take anymore, watching Orion dissolve under his and Megatronus’s ministrations was incredible, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I CAAAN”T …!” He screamed as his spike exploded in his servo, his valve constricting over his own tendril as he overloaded!

“OVERLOAD MY LOVE!” Megatronus screamed as he bit his mate’s audial hard!

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Orion’s frame arched high off of Megatronus’s lap as his optics rolled all the way back, and he let himself finally explode!

His valve clamped down hard on the two tendrils almost crushing them, as his spike erupted!  Thick ropey strands of lubricant spurted all over his chassis, some landing on his helm and into his gaping intake as he tasted himself.

Megatronus growled wildly at the sight as he ripped Orion’s shivering frame from the tentacles within, a deep sucking sound erupting from his abused port. The large mech opened his own panel releasing his massive aching spike as he brought Orion’s frame back down, lifting his hips up as thrusted deeply into the sopping tunnel!

“ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Orion bellowed! His frame had hardly recovered from his first overload and having Megatronus’s gigantic length in him now, especially as his valve was so sensitive, was insanely intense!

The silver mech threw them both forward with a roar, Orion’s servos flying out to catch himself just in time, as Megatronus slammed into his port over, and over again.

Orion mewled, and whimpered as his frame shook around him. “Megatronus, I … I don’t think I can… UNNNNN!”

“OH, you _will_ overload again Orion! I demand it!” Megatronus growled as he rutted into the whimpering bot.

“UUUHHHHUNNN I… OHHHHHH!” Orion couldn’t believe it as the warmth grew in him once more, and his servos clawed at the floor beneath him, his back arching as he began to thrust himself backwards, his hips meeting Megatronus’s thrusts with equal ferocity.

“YES! Yes my love! One more time! ARRRGH! ONE MORE!” Megatronus increased his pace, the wet sucking sounds, and bangs as their plating slammed into one another echoed throughout the room.

“UH, UH, UH,… YES! OH MEAGATRONUS! I FEEL IT! I AM GONNA… UNNNNNNNNN!” Orion’s second overload exploded within him, his optics flickering from its intensity!

As Orion’s valve clamped down on him, Megatronus’s thrusts became savage! He grabbed his mate’s slender hips roughly as he rode through his mate’s climax. Finally, he gave in as he thrusted painfully deep unloading an overwhelming amount of lubricant into the small mech.

Orion’s overload seemed unending as his love tore into him, until finally, he felt the warm spray of lubricant fill him. More, and more spilled into him until it was almost painful, his stomach plating growing tight as it bulged slightly.

“Ahhhhhhrrrrrrr,” Orion moaned, his arms giving out from under him as he hung from his lover’s spike and servos.

Megatronus’s stream finally ebbed, the thick liquid bubbling out around his spike and dripping onto the floor. The great mech groaned brokenly as his knees wobbled underneath him. He begrudgingly pulled his spike from Orion’s warmth, and was amazed as he watched the copious amount of lubricant that bubbled out from his love’s port.

Orion groaned weakly, his frame limp, and optics flickering as he fell into recharge. Megatronus smiled at his love, as he laid his mate’s hips down, forcing more juices to escape the swollen, abused tunnel.

“Primus, that was amazing,” the silver mech groaned as he fell back, his venting slowly easing. He stared at the puddle forming around Orion’s hips, little squirts emptying out as the mech slept.

Soundwave nodded, pulling his tendrils back to himself. “Indeed my friend, indeed. I will go get some cloths, and perhaps find some new mesh for the berth. It looks like you enjoyed yourself a little too much.”

Megatronus laughed, “Well, watching the two of you… Primus. It is something...”

Soundwave chuckled, “Orion is quite the little mech…”

Megatronus nodded, his optics falling to his love’s faceplates. He couldn’t help but feel proud at how peaceful, and sated his mate looked. He was so very happy that today had been so much better than the solar-cycle before.

“I… I want to make him happy like today for the rest of my life Soundwave. Yet… I have failed so miserably, so many times. I am terrified that I will run out of chances… or that I will…”

“Stop right there Megatronus!” Soundwave’s voice was severe, and angry. “Stop thinking you are ruined! It is fine to recognize that damage has been done, but you are not hopeless! I know this, as does Orion! Yet we can do nothing about it, if YOU keep considering yourself as such! You are my friend, and my love’s _true_ bond mate, BUT… I WILL not have you creating your OWN darkness to fall into! It _WILL_ ruin you, and hurt Orion if you continue to do so! I will not always be there to be your voice of reason, as was evident last night, and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!? If you do not start seeing the good in YOU, on your OWN, you will FALL!” Soundwave was surprised to find himself yelling, and was very grateful Orion was so exhausted.

Megatronus looked towards his most trusted follower, friend, his optics blazing and determined, “I know… I know I can be better… I, I am trying Soundwave. I… owe you an apology as well, given the circumstances that led to Orion and I being in the streets last night. I.. I am sorry my friend. I… am so very sorry.”

Soundwave was silent for a moment, his optics narrowed as he stared at the mech before him, “I do not want to have to decide between you or him Megatronus. _YET,_ I will be forced to if you do not learn to control yourself, your anger.”

“I would expect nothing less Soundwave and… am grateful for it.” Megatronus looked at him, conviction in his optics. “Yet… I fear for tomorrow. I fear that his innocence, his… hope will be his destruction. What… what will you do if it is the world that destroys him?”

Soundwave’s faceplates grew dim as they looked at his recharging love, his optics then flowing to the precious package of the sparkling’s frame, “I… I have nothing in this life, but this family Megatronus. If Orion, and that sparkling are to fall… I, I shall follow you into the flames of darkness Lord Megatronus.” Soundwave’s voice grew wretchedly monotone by the end, his vocalizer glitching terribly.

Megatronus nodded, “Go get those cloths if you would Soundwave. I shall clean up our berth, _then_ I want you to rest. We have destiny ahead of us in a few short breems.”

The darker mech stood, and moved to his task.

Megatronus looked to his love, before lifting himself, and gently lifting Orion from the soiled berth. The little mech cooed in his recharge, immediately snuggling closer to his spark.

The silver mech placed Orion into his chair as he cleaned their mess, and once Soundwave arrived, their frames.

Once every mech was cleaned, and their berth reset, the two mechs laid Orion between them, Soundwave falling into recharge quickly as he had taken care of Orion the entire night before. Megatronus though, he stayed awake, his spark in chaos, even as his field was pulled tight.

He looked at his love’s, his mate’s , his spark’s faceplates and prayed.

**_I love you Orion… Primus, take pity on your creations tomorrow. Please…. I am not a praying mech, but please, we have been through so much… let tomorrow end well… please…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are longer chapters a bad thing... or a good thing? Does it give readers too much to take in...and thus, allow them to ignore important details!? Or is it more satisfactory? I do not know, please give me your opinion!?


	30. The Senate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh! Here it is, but it is not the last chapter... not yet! Ok BOOM! Hope you enjoy!

“It is time to wake up my love.”

A deep, warm voice pulled him from his recharge, and Orion found himself smiling as he opened his optics. There next to him crouched his mate, his love, with a grim smile on his faceplates.

Orion was about to ask what was wrong when he remembered… ** _Today is the day… Today we face the senate._**

Orion smiled grimly back, gently pushing his still aching frame up. Between the shocks, whip slash, dancing, and… other activates, he had perhaps… pushed his frame a little far yesterday. His optics looked to his love’s welded shoulder and wrapped arm.

“How are your wounds today Megatronus?” Orion asked, his servos reaching up to his love’s faceplates.

The sliver mech leaned his helm into Orion’s servo, “I am well my love.” He leaned forward and brought their lips together for a moment. It was a soft kiss, not deep, not desperate, just soft, a small comfort in a day of unexpected chaos.

Orion pulled his lips back as he leaned his forehelm against his love’s gently. “Today…”

“Today.” Megatronus nodded against his helm.

Orion vented deeply, “How long?”

“A few breems. The rest of the crew is up and in the observatory fueling, we should join them. Orion…” Megatronus pulled his helm from his mate’s, his red optics sad, but loving. “I love you so very much. This journey has been, one of the most terrifying, surprising, and wonderful adventures of my entire life. That I was gifted with finding you through it, I am in awe.”

 Megatronus smiled at his mate, “Thank you for loving me Orion. Thank you for giving me hope, for forgiving my anger, forgiving my flaws, and being my light. I love you so desperately, and I will fight for you my love. Especially today, do you understand?”

Megatronus grabbed Orion’s servos in his as his optics began to blaze, “I will not hold back if something happens today, and you, if I say run, then you RUN! Do not look back, do not be a hero! You RUN! Run, and save yourself and our sparkling! You must promise me Orion! I… I beg of you! I can fight better once I know you are safe as well. I get distracted with your safety, and ignore my own. So please love, pleeease listen to me, and save yourself?”

Orion’s optics were wide as saucers! To even contemplate leaving his mate and… and RUN!? It went against everything in his spark! Yet, Megatronus was right. He did fight better when not distracted by having to constantly worry for Orion. The smaller mech had seen that with the fight with Vice. So it was, that he hung his helm, his spark aching wretchedly within him, and he nodded his consent.

“Tell me Orion, I need to hear you promise.” Megatronus whispered.

“I… I promise to… to run Megatronus, when you tell me.” Orion’s voice was quiet, but terribly gruff, and thick with emotions.

Megatronus’s frame seemed to ease with the promise, and he smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

Orion nodded silently before pushing himself up, “Let’s go fuel Megatronus….” His love’s words weighed heavily on him, as did his wretched promise.

The silver mech stood as well, his optics sad, but he would give his mate space to deal with what he had asked, “Lead the way my love.”

………………….

During their morning fuel Megatronus discussed their multiple escape routes, and plans. If all went to slag, they would meet up in one of the bars in lower Iacon. Megatronus had heard from Breakdown, the owner was a supporter of their cause, and would welcome the group to hide out there after their escape. They knew they wouldn’t be able to return to the Archives without putting the workers, and Alpha Trion at risk, but that was only dependent upon the severity of their probable failure. If they were merely dismissed, they would remain with the older mech, or if they had to… wait on judgment.

Megatronus hoped they didn’t have to wait, being stuck indoors for so long was causing him to become twitchy, and given their run in with the enforcers, he really didn’t want to fight with Orion to stay low that long.

Orion listened to his mate’s words, his cube of energon untouched beside him. His tanks were rolling with nerves, and the last thing he needed was to empty his tanks on the senate floor.

Those few breems seemed to fly by too quickly and soon they were all at the front hall of the Archives, saying their good-byes.

Only Megatronus, Orion, Soundwave, and Rev would be going to the Senate Council. Ratchet, Captain Lynk, and Grindor would remain at the Archives, keeping a close watch on the proceedings through holovid. If there was trouble, they were instructed to immediately make it to lower Iacon, and await the four other bots.

Ratchet walked up to Orion, a grim but hopeful look on his faceplates. “You got this kid. I don’t expect any trouble, but if there is, listen to your mate and fraggin clear out. Rev will guide you out of there, as Soundwave, and Megatronus are the distraction.”

Orion grunted, “Yes, I will make sure to leave both of the bots I love in the chaos that erupts, got it Ratchet.”

Ratchet frowned, “Have more faith in your trine mates Orion. They are both capable, and intelligent fighters. Think of your sparkling as well! I will be sure to grab its frame if we need to make it to lower Iacon.”

Orion nodded grimly, hugging the medic lightly, out of the corner of his optic he saw Alpha Trion watching him, and he felt the guilt that had been eating at him grow. Yes, he was still furious with his mentor’s words but, he did just seem to be trying to protect him… in his own way.

Orion vented deeply, “I love you Sire.”

Ratchet smiled as he held the taller mech, “I love you as well. Good luck kid. Be brave.”

Orion pulled away, and smiled, “Only in the face of fear, may we find our bravery, yes I remember.”

Ratchet laughed, “Something like that.”

Orion patted the smaller mech on his shoulder as he moved to the doors with the other four mechs. Megatronus was repeating details, and shaking servos with Captain Lynk and Grindor. He finally finished and looked at the three bots around him, “Ready?”

The other mechs nodded, and they made their way to the doors. As the three bots exited before him Orion suddenly called out, “One klik!” He turned quickly ran up to the great bearded mech before hugging him. “I am still angry with you, but… I love you, so… I forgive you.”

Alpha Trion’s optics grew wide, and he smiled as his now gleaming optics fell to his ward, his arms wrapping tightly around the younger mech. “I love you as well Orion, and thank you. Be safe young one.”

Orion let go looking up to his mentor as he nodded, “You too.” With that he spun and followed his group out of the building.

Trion was still reeling from Orion’s hug when he peered over to Ratchet. The medic was smirking at him, “He is a better mech than us Trion, we must have done something right.”

The tall mech nodded, a tear of coolant escaping one of his optics, “He is indeed Ratchet.”

………………………………..

Some of Captain Breakdown’s loyal enforcers had volunteered to escort them to the Senate’s Council building. At first Megatronus had refused, thinking it would make the Decepticon’s look weak, but after what happened the other night, he was more than grateful for the added security.

At first, it seemed as if the entirety of Iacon had suddenly been cleared of all of its citizens as the streets they traveled were entirely empty.

 Orion almost felt a certain peace as they walked until he heard the roar of voices that began to grow. The small group was still far from their intended destination, yet with every step the thundering chaos of voices grew louder, and louder…

Orion’s spark was hammering in his frame as they neared the building, and he was very happy he hadn’t fueled that morning as his tanks flipped inside him.

**_The noise is deafening… Primus, this is it! I need to keep my slag together. Don’t be afraid, don’t…_ **

Suddenly he felt a servo slip into his, and he looked over to find Megatronus’s servo grasping his tightly. His helm traveled upwards to his mate’s optics.

“Together.” Was all his mate said as he smiled, straightening his back struts as he continued forward.

Orion forced himself to stand taller as well, his helm set forward, optics determined as they passed their last corner and were greeted with total, and utter chaos.

The large circle that stood before the building was completely filled with mechs of every shape and size. Thousands of them! There were supporters on one side, and protestors of their movement on the other. A veritable army of enforcers kept the two groups apart, creating a path for the small group of Decepticons to walk through to enter the Council building.

“Primus!” Orion heard Rev exclaim and he turned his helm towards the other mech. His optics were bulging at the sight before them, and his frame shook slightly. Orion couldn’t blame him; he imagined he looked much the same.

Megatronus squeezed his servo tightly, but never turned his helm from the masses before him. Orion squeezed back, and he was fairly certain even his mate was trembling slightly.

As the group walked out of the shadows of the street they had been under, thousands of helms suddenly turned towards them, and as loud as they had been a moment ago, the roar that grew then made Orion’s audials ache, and he had to adjust their settings.

Camera crews came flying towards the group, walking backwards in front of them as they recorded the couple at the forefront of the group. Orion was amazed that the bots didn’t fall backwards as he watched them blindly move with the group of Decepticons.

Orion tried to tone out the words that flew around them as they walked between the masses. He was standing on Megatronus’s right so he was closer to the hateful protesters, and their words were _wretched_. They called him filth, worthless scum, useless! They screamed what they would do to him if they could, the many ways they would end him... Luckily weapons had been strictly restricted from entering the circle, otherwise Orion was fairly certain he would have been shot by now.

That did not however, stop many of the wretched bots from trying to spit at them, or try to hit them as they passed, but luckily the line of enforcers was quick to react, and take care of the problem quickly. Orion couldn’t help but wonder what had ever happened to the three from the other night. Were they here now? Would they just jump out of the line, and attack them? OR.. let some of the citizens do it for them by merely stepping aside?

Megatronus, on his left side, was shaking some of the servos that were extended from between the enforcers lined up there. He would offer broad smiles, and thanks now and then. His optics were determined, but kind. Orion found himself wishing he was on that side instead.

They finally made it to the steps, and the group slowly ascended the large white steps. The crowds were, thankfully, not allowed onto them. So for a moment, Orion could vent a bit easier as the death threats faded back into the garbled mass of voices.

Soundwave must have heard the majority of the angry citizen’s comments because he had walked directly behind Orion, and as they entered the building he was emitting a quiet growl.

The group was a bit early for their audience so they made their way over to the small sitting room that was at the side of the huge doors to the counsel room. There were still many bots milling about the entry hall of the building, many of them watching the group with nervous optics.

Megatronus was about to take a seat when suddenly a strange purple bot with one optic approached him.

“Megatronus of Kaon, allow me to introduce myself, I am Senator Shockwave. I would ask for a moment of your time, if I could?” The purple bot asked in a very no nonsense voice.

Megatronus considered him for a moment before nodding. “I will return Orion. Try and relax my love.” He said to Orion as he made off with the Senator.

Orion watched him apprehensively as he stood in the doorway of the waiting area. Soundwave, and Rev were already sitting, but Orion’s nerves were _electric_ as he waited. He quickly found himself pacing the little room, his processor running at full speed.

“Orion Pax?”

 A deep voice called to him from the doorway, and Orion stopped pacing to look up and find a huge bot standing before him. He had seen this mech before, or he thought he had… ** _But… where? Where have I…_**

Suddenly, he remembered from when he had seen these faceplates before. It was the mech that had watched him during their first night in front of the building.

Orion felt his spark freeze within him as he bowed to the great mech before him. “Senator Proteus.”

As this mech was a part of the highest circle of government, bowing was to be expected.

The senator smiled at him kindly, “May I have a word?”

Soundwave suddenly stood, his servos fisted. Orion was surprised by his lover’s reaction. “Soundwave, stand down. It is alright.” Orion turned towards the hulking mech and nodded. “Of course Senator Proteus, it would be my pleasure.”

The senator looked over to the darker mech quickly, but merely smiled wider, “Please come with me.”

Orion followed after the large mech, leaving a worried Soundwave in his wake.

………………

The two mechs walked for some time, passing all sorts of other bots who would bow to the senator along the way. Orion was more than aware of the other mech’s gasps at his appearance as they made their way to a small office. The senator opened the door, allowing Orion to step in before him.

The room was brightly lit by the huge window behind the desk set in in front of it. There were shelves along the other walls, datapads, and even some scrolls neatly lined along them. There were two chairs set before the desk, and the senator gestured to one of them for Orion to sit in.

Orion smiled politely, his faceplates neutral but his spark was fluttering with trepidation. The hulking mech sat across from him on the other side of the desk.

“Let me begin with; what an extreme pleasure it is to meet you finally, faceplate to faceplate.” The senator began, smiling.

Orion’s optics grew wide; he definitely wasn’t expecting the senator to be so cordial with him! “Uhhh, thank you, uhhh… Sir.”

**_Wow Orion, that didn’t make you sound stupid at all._ **

The senator smiled, “Not used to talking to senators, are you?”

“No Sir.” Orion admitted, a slight blush coming across his faceplates.

The larger mech laughed, “Do not worry Orion Pax, you are not missing much. Many of them are stuffy as slag, and will bore you to death within a klik.”

Orion’s optics slid side to side unsure if he should laugh at the senator’s joke, or if he should be silent? This whole conversation was already extremely surreal, and wholly unexpected.

Orion opted for a third option as he sat up straight, “Uhh, Sir, if I may… What is it you would like of me?”

The senator’s optics flickered oddly, just for a moment, before he smiled. “Right to the point! I like that about a mech. You see, I find myself… _intrigued_ by the Decepticon movement. One might even say, supportive of it.”

Orion gaped at the larger mech before catching himself, “You… you are, Sir?”

The larger mech nodded, his helm turning towards the window, his optics thoughtful, “Indeed. I… I am worried for the citizens of Cybertron, Orion Pax. As your movement has shown us all, there is great unrest. What kind of leader of Cybertron would I be, if I did not listen to the voices of my people? Thus, I have you and your mate here today. I want to hear what two young, yet brilliant mechs, have been through as they have traversed the darkest sections of this society. I want to hear what they have to say.”

Senator Proteus looked over Orion sadly, “I have read your file Orion Pax. Once, a simple caste 5 Archivist from Iacon… now an uncasted helm runner for the Decepticon cause. I must say, your tale is incredibly inspiring, and yet … not without sadness.” The large mech opened one of his drawers and pulled out a datapad. He turned it on and placed it before the smaller mech.

Orion leaned forward, he found himself surprised to see it was a file all about him! All of his specs, life information, and even a picture of himself or, how he used to look…

“May I ask how you came about to look as you do now?” The senator’s voice was kind, caring, and sad.

Orion’s digits unconsciously traced along his scarred faceplates as he stared at what he once looked like. “I was taken.” He said simply, moving his frame back into the chair, his optics lowering to the floor.

“I apologize Orion Pax. I do not mean to pry. I am merely trying to understand the true evils that are out there with MY civilians!” The senator vented hard as he pulled the datapad back to himself. “You used to be such a handsome, healthy looking mech Orion. I hate that this has occurred to you while… while I have been in office. It sickens me!”

Orion pulled his helm up, surprised by the fervor in the large mech’s voice, and optics. “Uhh, thank you Sir. Yet, it is not your fault, and perhaps, after today, you can help stop it from happening to any other mech!”

The senator smiled, “Indeed, and that is why I wanted to speak with you Orion Pax. I believe there is far too many citizens out there that are voiceless, and suffering, and I believe _you_ will be able to get through to the more… stubborn members of the senate.”

Orion smiled, “Actually, it will be my mate Megatronus that shall speak most Senator Proteus. I am more here for support.”

The larger mech looked concerned suddenly, “I… I see. I, I am not certain that is the most prudent way to go about this audience Orion Pax, and I mean no offense to your mate, none at all…”

The larger mech rubbed his helm with his servos, seemingly exasperated,” I, and other members of the Senate are well aware of Megatronus of Kaon. We have heard many of his speeches, and his passion is tangible, but we have also seen his pride, and his anger. I do not think he has made a very good impression on many of the members of the senate, and I do not know if… If he allows his pride to lead him through this, instead of his passion for the civilians, his words will be sorely dismissed as the ramblings of a prideful usurper, and nothing more.”

Orion blinked at Senator Proteus, his spark frozen in his chest plates. He knew his love could be, hot tempered, and a bit prideful, but this was their shining moment! Surely his love understood that, and would not let this opportunity for change to… to slip to keep his pride!

“I have every faith in my mate Senator Proteus, though I do appreciate your concerns.” Orion said politely.

The senator smiled grimly, “You are a loyal mate Orion Pax, and I respect that. I would however, consider my words. Many of my fellow senators are not ready for change as I am. I would not want this audience to go to waste. Hmmm, I shall merely leave you with this. If your mate does get a little, in over his helm, do not be afraid to step forward. You seem a respectful, and intelligent mech Orion Pax. I imagine your words and examples would be highly received, and regarded within the members of the senate. Much as they have been with me! Tell you what, no matter what happens today… I shall give you, and your mate the clearance to speak with me afterwards? Perhaps have some energon, and talk over alternatives if today goes poorly. You will have to wait for the council to meet for a final decision until the morning anyways. Come and see me in my living quarters, and we shall either celebrate, or try and find new venues.”

Orion gaped at the senator, “Truly Sir!? That sounds, I mean… Thank you Sir!”

Senator Proteus stood as he laughed, “As I said Orion Pax, you have inspired me. Now, it seems we have passed as much time as we can. It is time for our audience.”

Orion’s optics widened, and his spark began thundering in his chassis once more as he too stood, and they made their way to door.

The hulking mech opened the door before him, allowing Orion to exit first. “I shall see you in just a few kliks Orion Pax. Good luck to you, and your mate, and consider what I said?”

Orion nodded as he bowed, “Thank you Sir, and… I will.” With that he turned, and made his way down the hall towards the waiting room.

He ignored the strange looks he received as he walked, his processor overwhelmed with what he had heard from Senator Proteus.

**_He will help us even if today fails!? One of the highest senators in Cybertron! Just wait until Megatronus hears about this!_ **

Orion smiled as he finally found his way back to the meeting room, only to see Megatronus’s seething optics fall to him. “Orion! Where the frag have you been!? Are you mad running off with Proteus!?”

Orion stepped back, “What!? You, you went off with Senator Shockwave! It was fine Megatronus, he was very kind actually! He said…”

“You idiot! He is the filthiest of the lot! Do you remember what Starscream said about him!?” Megatronus fought to keep his voice down.

Orion tilted his helm to the side, “I… what?”

“ATTENTION: Megatronus of Kaon, Orion Pax of Iacon, your presence is requested upon the honorable council floor!” A speaker called loudly throughout the hall.

Megatronus growled, “Fraggin _wonderful,_ just as I am fuming. Ok, ok… come on Orion. I will talk to you about this _later.”_ He extended his servo to his love impatiently.

Orion blinked at his mate, his optics wide as he took his mate’s servo and was led through the large doors. He tried to remember what Starscream may have said. He knew there were bad rumors of Proteus, but his record was very clean, impressive actually… and maybe he truly was a changed mech!?

His musings were halted as his processor almost stalled when they walked into the huge council chamber.

The huge room held all manner of bots that were here to observe the hearing. They all sat above the two mechs in high benches that circled the council floor, all except the members of senate that sat along a curved raised table, each sitting in their respective seats.

Orion felt as if he was being swallowed by the great room, and his frame shook slightly. He felt so small as he looked up into all of the glaring optics around him.

He looked to his mate for some comfort to find Megatronus standing tall, no longer holding his servo as he glared haughtily at the senators before them.

Senator Proteus smiled slightly down at Orion as he banged his gavel and stood. “We the Senate Council of Cybertron welcome you Megatronus of Kaon, and Orion Pax of Iacon. May Primus guide your words and passions, as he may guide us in listening and understanding them.”

Orion bowed to the great mech, “We are honored great senate, and Senator Proteus, by your words and audience.”

He had been instructed to greet the member of the senate in such a manner by Alpha Trion, as had Megatronus. Yet as he waited for permission to rise, he blanched as Megatronus said _nothing_.

Orion tilted his helm to find his mate standing tall, his large frame straight and true, his optics blazing defiantly.

Senator Proteus continued regardless, “You may rise, and speak of your grievances.”

Orion straightened his back, his optics desperately trying to catch his mate’s, his field open and emanating patience and love to the taller mech.

“Greetings Senators, I am indeed Megatronus of Kaon, and I have come before you all with not just my grievance’s, but those of the civilians you have all conveniently forgotten.” Megatronus growled out.

Orion felt his spark drop, **_/_ Megatronus, love, what are you doing!? Keep to your speech!/**

His love moved forward, either ignoring him, or having shut off his side of the bond, “For far too long have you relied upon this broken caste system _mechs_. It began to crack long ago, and then, it began to crumble, and now, just the fact that I am here before you, should show you that it has fallen far beyond repair. The fact that half of your citizens out there are fighting the other half, should show you how poorly this stagnant system has performed for your citizens!”

Senator Ratbat sneered, “May I interject, but is it not true that your actual designation is none other than D-16? “

Megatronus gritted his denta, “That was indeed my slave designation, yet I am not longer a slave, senator.”

“Well, for accuracy within the historical records I believe that we should refer to each of the civilians by their legally documented designations.” Senator Ratbat smiled down at the silver mech.

Orion felt his spark grow cold, **_Slag it, they are goading him…Senator Proteus was right._**

Megatronus glared at the senator, “I do not much care what you call me as long as you listen to my words mech! Your system is broken. It is starving your citizens, ruining your cities, and inciting a rebellion. THIS MUST CHANGE! In fact, the change has already started! It has all along Cybertron. A storm is coming to Cybertron, and you have the opportunity now to either work with all of your civilians to work through it, or be blown away from it!”

Senator Ratbat sneered, “Spoken like a true ignorant slave. What would you know of what it takes to run Cybertron slave?”

Megatronus growled, “More than you realize.”

Ratbat laughed, “Oh yes, I had forgotten how well educated the mechs in Kaon are. Where there are naught but thieves, and scoundrels. We are here every solar-cycle fighting for the deserving mechs. The ones that have not committed crimes, or are the dregs of society.”

“Those dregs of society are _your_ citizens! They are hungry, angry, and ready for change! No matter the cost, and I would fear that! For a desperate mech, _NO_ cost is too _HIGH_!” Megatronus snarled.

Senator Decimus narrowed his optics dangerously, “It sounds, D-16, that you are hinting at war, or.. are you threatening us with it?”

Megatronus glared at him, “Open your optics senator. Look at what is at your doorstep, look carefully, and tell me what you see.’

Orion gasped his spark racing as he raced forward, “Honorable Senate! We are not, NOT suggesting war at all! My companion is merely asking you to truly look at the state of Cybertron, right now, and ask yourselves if this is truly what you want for your civilians?”

Megatronus glared at his mate, “Orion it is clear the senate has no desire to hear of our grievances. They only wish to prod us, and embarrass us into submission as they do with every mech or femme they let starve every solar-cycle! Yet we will be silent no more! NO MORE! We will not be the ones to start a war, but the wave of desperation is coming senators! I have seen what desperation is capable of, and it will be a force to be RECKONED WITH!!”

The silver mech turned swiftly, “Come Orion!”

Orion’s optics widened, **_No! What is he doing! This, this is all wrong! I mean, those fraggin senators are slag heaps, but we can’t give up on the rest._**

“Orion!?” Megatronus looked at his mate, his optics growing darker as Orion stayed frozen on the senate floor. He turned his back to his mate as he growled. “Fine, try and negotiate with these sparkless fraggers. I cannot stand the sight of their filth any longer.”

“Megatronus!” Orion called as his mate threw open the great doors, and left!

**_He left me! He left me here! What about our cause! What about the citizens!? IT CAN’T END LIKE THIS!_ **

Orion turned back to the senate, his spark thumping so rapidly he was afraid it would escape his frame.

“Honorable senate,” he continued nervously, “Forgive his outburst. Megatronus is an honorable mech at spark, but he is a very good example of what this caste system can incite within any decent mech that has had to suffer through it.”

Orion cleared his vocalizer, “Megatronus is correct, about the suffering the… desperation, and I have seen it for myself. Your citizens are _suffering_ more, more than they are thriving. All of Cybertron is honorable senate.  I… it was hard for me to see once as well. I grew up here, in the glittering glory of Iacon. I did not understand why a lone mech from Kaon wrote the words he did, not until I stepped out from beyond the glitter, and saw the desperation myself. Kaon, Uraya, some of the most poorly funded, and maintained cities are not filled with just criminals, and degenerates! They are filled with LIFE! With struggle! With HOPE! These citizens are some of the kindest, most caring mechs, and femmes I have ever met! They work hard, but live harder. Every meal is not promised, neither is the safety of their lives, of their sparklings lives…” Orion dropped his helm.

“I had the ghastly experience of finding a dead sparking. A little wonder that had his whole life ahead of him, yet instead of being here today, he starved alone and cold on the streets of Kaon.”

Orion invented deeply, “And, honorable Senate members, I believe, if you were to abolish the caste system, do away with the trickledown economics, that… that little sparkling could have grown strong! Grown with the hope of becoming anything he was willing to put the time and effort into, and have the promised fuel to fill him so he could make it that far! To become what he, HE decided, and fought for!”

Orion began to pace the floor in front of the silent senators, his helm lowered in thought, “With the caste system, depending on where a mech is created, it decides their entire life! Yet, what of the dreamers!? Locked into their situations by _your_ laws? The caste system stunts new growth! New ideas! NEW DREAMS! That little sparkling could have become a doctor that fought to cure EnSic after seeing its results, he could have become a teacher, a scientist, a senator! But now he is DEAD, because… because he was merely created in the wrong place!? I ask you honorable members of the senate, where is the logic in that, where is the justice!? Senator Proteus, if I may be so bold to ask, if you were born in Kaon, do you truly believe you would be sitting up there now?”

The senator smiled down at Orion, watching the young mech proudly, “No. I would be a slave.”

“Exactly! And no matter how brilliant you may be, or determined, honest, honorable, ANYTHING, you would never be given the opportunity to be anything more than THAT!” Orion, vented rapidly, he wasn’t even sure what he was saying, and oh, he hoped it sounded better than the chaos in his processor.

“The mechs and femmes out there are only pulled apart from this system! If, if you were to reward drive, honor, and determination to decide what a mech should or shouldn’t be able to achieve, then you would help inspire your citizens to be BETTER! Work HARDER! To… to strive for the glory of THEMSELVES, and in turn… the glory of CYBERTRON! Is that not a better alternative to what is happening now? That, _that…_ is all we are saying honorable senate. We are asking you to help Cybertron thrive by including the wonder of ALL of you citizens, not just a privileged few. We are stronger together, and we ask this consideration of you all. Till All Are ONE!” Orion cried out, and the room exploded in applause.

 Orion jumped at the sound, his helm roaming along the room as he saw many of the bots that had been watching the hearing stand as they applauded. Even Senator Shockwave, and a few along the table stood. Senator Proteus looked at him, and he smiled.

“Orion Pax of Iacon, we thank you for sharing your words with us. We shall now adjourn to speak on what you have presented to us. We shall inform you of our decision soon. Until then, may you be ever in Primus’s light.” The senators all stood in unison as Orion bowed, and they filed their way out.

Orion turned then as well, his spark was wild inside of him. **_They applauded! Well some of them… We might have a chance!_**

He suddenly thought of his love though, and his spark grew heavy. He grimaced at the thought of those wretched mechs that had prodded, and goaded his mate. Those were the types of senators that were slowly destroying this world, and they were two of the highest senators!

  ** _Perhaps, with Proteus’s help, we could really make a difference._**

He stepped out into the hall, his spark heavy, and light at the same time. He turned his hopeful optics  towards the waiting room and didn’t see a single Decepticon. His optics widened as he turned his helm right and left, yet saw none of them! In fact, there wasn’t many bots around, and those that were, were plastered against the large windows in the halls.

**_What!? What happened, where is everyone!?_ **

Orion felt his spark tightening as he ran to the front doors, only to find them locked! As Orion lifted his helm to the door’s window, he discovered why.

Apparently the two sides of protestors had grown tired of being kept apart, and had somehow broken through the enforcers and begun to attack one another! Orion gaped, as the entire circle was merely a terrible, fuming, fighting mob scene.

**_NO! Where is Megatronus!? WHERE IS MY LOVE!?_ **

Orion growled as he tried to open the doors once again until guards came from behind him and pushed him aside none too kindly as they held the doors. “These doors stay CLOSED!”

“NO! I need to get out there!” Orion pleaded.

“ARE you INSANE MECH!?” the guard screamed.

Orion groaned miserably, **_What am I going to do! I have to get out! I have to… Proteus! He can get me out!_**

Orion immediately took off towards the Senator’s office, hoping desperately that the mech would be in his office once more!

He ran down the hall at top speed, trying to remember what door was the senator’s office, when suddenly he heard his designation being called. He stopped his frantic run and turned to see Rev running up from behind him.

 ** _Oh thank Pri…_** Orion stopped himself, as he smiled at the other mech.

Rev ran up to him, “Thank Primus you are safe Orion! Megatronus is out there! Him, and Soundwave! They heard the start of it, and ran out! Megatronus told me to keep an optic out for you!”

Orion’s spark froze. He had suspected his loves were out there, but to hear it was terrifying! “Rev, we need to get to Senator Proteus! He can help us exit through the Hall of Glory! We are locked in here for now, but with his help we should be able to help Megatronus!”

Rev threw his servos up, “Hold on Orion, Megatronus told me, to tell _you_ to run!”

Orion looked at Rev incredulously, “What!? Why? The audience went well! Just because of the protestors that should be no reason…”

“ORION! It is a RIOT! A perfect place to accidently murder the Champion of Kaon, or his Prince! We are running!” Rev looked at him sternly.

Orion bit his lower derma thinking, **_I promised… I promised and my loves are out in THIS! I… I have to. I…_**

“Orion Pax!”  A familiar and deep voice reached his audial and he turned to find Senator Proteus walking swiftly towards them.

“Senator! We need to get out of the building! Can you help us!?” Orion ran up to him as he called out, Rev following close behind.

“Orion, that is just foolish at the moment. The protestors are out for energon, many of them out for yours!” The senator said as he shook his helm. Rev looked pointedly at Orion as well. The smaller mech deflated, his spark in chaos.

“I may not be able to get you out, but come with me. I shall take you to my private quarters to wait out the chaos. It is safer in the Hall of Glory. Come!” With that the hulking mech strode forward towards the council chamber.

The two Decepticons looked at one another nervously before following.

 ** _At least we will get to the hall, maybe we can convince him to send us out after a little time?_** Orion thought hopefully.

“Orion?” He heard a strange voice call to him as he rushed after the Senator, and looked over quickly to find Senator Shockwave staring at him. Orion would have stopped to say something to the other mech, but Proteus was moving swiftly towards the council chamber, and he could only nod as he ran to keep up. He didn’t want to lose his chance of getting out of here, and meeting up with his loves.

**_Oh Megatronus, Soundwave… please be safe._ **

The two bots followed the senator back into the vast council chamber, following as he strode behind the Senate’s table to a large black curtain that hung along the wall. The Senator pulled the long golden rope there, and the curtain pulled back revealing a large steel door, and access panel.

Orion felt his spark ache with terror when he suddenly recalled his dream. They were going to go through the inner chamber!? Was the Matrix in there? Was he going to be forced into Primacy!? Was his nightmare about to come true!?

Senator Proteus bent forward as his optic was scanned, and the great door clicked, and shook as internal gears spun and whirled inside. Finally the noises stopped, and the large mech grabbed onto the door’s golden handle, pulling the heavy door open.

“Come mechs, we must be swift!” The Senator called as Rev ran inside the chamber.

Orion’s optics were wide as saucers as he stood before the open door, terror running through his entire frame.

**_What if it is in there! What if…_ **

“ORION!” The senator yelled, and the smaller mech jumped before he walked into the center chamber.

Orion’s optics quickly scanned around the room. The center chamber was indeed circular, as it had been in his dream, but it was filled with far more clutter. There were paintings stacked along the walls, a variety of stands with unknown relics, crates of scrolls, a round table covered in all sorts of odd metal parts and orbs but thankfully, nothing that resembled the wretched Matrix!

Orion vented out so hard, he almost felt faint, and he moved quickly through the room following after the two mechs. He avoided most of the objects as he went knowing that he hadn’t _really_ been able to study everything in their haste, and he didn’t want to take any chances, especially with the center of the room!

 As he waited for the senator to unlock the other door Orion suddenly felt a pain grip his spark and he grunted.

Rev looked over to him, optics concerned, “Orion! What is wrong?”

Orion tried to answer, but the pain began to increase, slowly working through his chest like fire, and he could only moan, his legs suddenly feeling weak.

**_What is this!? What is this pain!? Could it be… is it the BOND!? IS MEGATROUNS HURT!? Is he…_ **

Orion’s thoughts were interrupted when the senator scooped him up suddenly, “It may be his bond. Megatronus may be hurt, but not terribly Orion. If he was hurt terribly, you would know, I assure you. Come quickly, my quarters are not far.”

Orion only nodded, his processor a mess of worries, and fears of what be happening to his love.

The three mechs went through the other door, Proteus closing the door to the chamber after them, and they made their way down the beautiful golden and red hallway. Orion marveled at the delicate and ornate architecture, when suddenly he realized his spark no longer ached.

**_Maybe… it was just a small wound? Oh Megatronus… please, please be safe…._ **

The trio finally stopped at a beautifully engraved door, and the senator quickly opened it rushing Rev inside as he too stepped in quickly closing it.

Senator Proteus’s quarters were huge! The glittering gold and crimson room was nearly the size the council chamber, with lower ceilings. There was a large table in one corner, shelves along most of the walls, a large sitting area with comfy looking chairs and benches were set before a huge holovid.

The fueling station was even beautiful! It had beautiful long counters that swept along its walls, a chandelier hung in the center, and a large glowing freezer stood glowing against the wall.

The senator smiled down at the gaping mechs as he gently sat Orion down in one of the chairs that were around the large table.

“I suppose it is a bit fancy is it not?” the senator laughed lightly.

“I have never seen a room like it mate…err Sir.” Rev said as his optics scanned the room.

Orion looked up to the senator, “I would like to thank you for getting me and my companion to safety Senator Proteus, but we must be leaving! We need to make sure Megatronus is alright.”

“What!?” Rev looked at him, “Listen Orion, I promised Megatronus I’d keep you safe, and there’s a fraggin riot going on out there. Let’s just lay low for a bit mate. Just a bit, and then once the enforcers clear up the streets, we can go! Uhh, that is if the senator don’t mind.”

Senator Proteus smiled, “I do not mind, and your companion is right Orion. It would be foolish to go out there now. Give yourself some time. Megatronus is a very capable fighter, I am sure he will handle himself just fine out there. In fact, I would be far more worried about the civilians that get in his way, than him.”

Orion looked between the two mechs and vented dejectedly. “Alright, but only for a bit.” Rev looked at him gratefully before turning towards the massive entertainment center in the room, “Some set up you have going on here Sir. You mind if I take a gander?”

“Not at all.” The large mech answered as he smiled, and Rev nearly skipped over to all of the electronics.

Suddenly Orion’s tanks vibrated in his chassis loudly, and his HUD screamed low energy readings.

“Might you need some fuel Orion?” the senator asked as he laughed.

Orion lifted his helm, blushing slightly, “I am sorry! I… I was so nervous this morning I didn’t fuel.”

Senator Proteus smiled, “I can understand that. I have plenty available, let me get you some?”

Orion was once again amazed at the kindness Proteus was showing him, “Ahh, yes, please Senator Proteus. Thank you.”

“Just call me Proteus my friend. We are not in the council building, and it is strange to be addressed so formally in my own home.” The senator called to him as he went to the fueling station and began to take out a variety of colored energon. Orion watched curiously as the large mech pulled out a clear cube and began mixing the different energon inside. Once satisfied with the mixture, the hulking mech placed the cube before Orion as he sat down at the table as well.

Orion nodded his thanks as he carefully sipped at the fuel, it was DELICIOUS! “Oh my Sen.. uh Proteus! This is incredible! I have never tasted anything like it!” He hated that he was starving though and took a long swig of the glorious fuel, his tanks rumbling in appreciation.

The larger mech laughed, “I would imagine not. It is one of my favorite concoctions. I only give it to special guests.”

Orion laughed, “I am not so special, now Megatronus… If only he had been able to present his speech today, Sen… Proteus, it was amazing! If those fraggin other senators would have given him a klik to speak!” Orion suddenly realized what he said, and a bright blush covered his faceplates. “I mean… I… Oh forgive me Sir, I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

Proteus laughed heartily, “Do you always say what is on your mind so easily?”

Orion laughed, “Yes… yes I do. It is a curse.”

The larger mech smiled, “I do not think so. I think it is a rare quality, and shows your honesty, and passion in what you believe is right, and wrong. I imagine it led you today did it not? Or… did you have that magnificent speech planned?”

**_He thought my speech was magnificent!?_ **

Orion blushed once more, he was feeling far more relaxed now, “Oh… uhhh.. no, I just kind of blurted out what I felt was true.”

The larger mech smiled, “See, not a curse. In fact, had we not had the riot and got to have our meeting, I imagine the majority of the Senate would have voted in your favor.”

Orion gaped at him, “Truly!? Well, but you are all going to recess once more, yes!?” His processor felt dizzy with excitement! Rev heard Orion’s exclamation, and began making his way towards the table.

“What’s that Orion?”

“Senator Proteus thinks the majority of the senate will vote in our FAVOR!” Orion said excitedly.

Rev stood in shock for a moment until he hooted loudly! “NO FRAGGIN WAY! This, this is incredible! Oh Orion, you did it! YOU DID! When I saw Megatronus stomp outta there I thought the worst! Frag it! Oh, mech, you are a wonder!”

Senator Proteus nodded, his faceplates thoughtful before he stood up, “Of course, it is not certain, not yet but I know what I saw today, and it was the acceptance of change.”

Orion couldn’t believe what he was hearing, after everything they had worked for, fought through, it was going to turn out alright! In some ways at least… It would take time to totally fix what the wretched caste system had done to Cybertron’s citizens, but it would be started! It would begin with them!

Orion’s spark was singing in his chassis, **_Oh Megatronus! We are so close to having our dreams come true! Every mech is!_**

Orion finished his cube and made to stand to return it to the fueling station when his processor suddenly spun, and he had to hold onto the table to keep from falling.

Rev moved to his side immediately, his optics concerned, “Orion mate, you alright?”

Orion laughed, “Probably just excitement Rev, no worries.”

“Yes, I do believe you have done what no other mech has been able to in eons Orion Pax. You and that mate of yours. You are truly a wonder of a mech. Vice was absolutely correct about you. So small, yet blazing with an incredible strength of will.”  Proteus mused.

Orion’s smile fell slightly as his dizzy processor tried to keep up with what Proteus had just said, “Wh…What?”

The senator smiled at him, “Change can be a beautiful thing Orion, but not all of us are ready for it, or have any intention of allowing it to happen. I confess myself very content with the way things are little Prince, and I am not about to let you, or some slave take all of this away from me.”

Orion watched as time seemed to slow and the senator transformed his servo into a huge rifle, lifted it carefully and fired it directly at Rev.

The blast hit the blue bot squarely in his raised faceplates, and Orion could only gap in horror as his friend’s helm exploded next to him. Rev’s energon splattered against his helm, charred plating bouncing off his frame as the blue bot’s helm was disintegrated by the blast, and his frame crashed to the ground dead.

Orion stumbled back, his disoriented processor, and terror causing him to trip over his chair and he landed hard of the floor. His side was covered in the remnants of his friend!

“REV! NOOOOOO!” Orion screamed as he tried to scramble backwards, but his frame was terribly sluggish, and unresponsive.

“I am sorry about your friend Orion, but I granted him a quick death because I respect you.” Senator Proteus walked forward before he crouched next to Orion’s struggling frame. His smile was gentle, endearing as he looked into Orion’s frantic optics. “You are truly a magnificent little bot, Megatronus is a very lucky mech. I have another confession Orion, but…  perhaps I should show you instead?”

Orion could only groan as he was lifted by the larger mech, and carried off to one of the doors to the side of the vast room they were in. Orion felt his spark freeze as he saw they had entered his berth room!

Proteus set him carefully on the large berth before walking over to one of his walls. It seemed to have an access panel there, and he leaned to scan his optic before stepping back. A section of the wall pushed outwards, before sliding to the side revealing a dark hidden room.

The senator turned back to him reaching out to the weakly flailing mech, and picked him up once more. He held Orion securely as they entered the room, and its light, apparently being motioned activated, flickered to life illuminating what Orion could only call a nightmare…

They stood in a dungeon of sorts, weapons, and chains hung everywhere! There were many different types of ‘furniture’ strewn about, all eerily resembling ancient torture devices, and a large berth sat in one of the dungeon’s corners. Lastly, a large holovid hung from one of the walls, its shiny surface reflecting Orion’s terrified optics as Proteus passed it to lay Orion’s trembling frame on the berth.

Proteus smiled sweetly at him as he gently reached above the drugged mech, and latched his weak arms to the shackles at the top of the berth.

“Nooooooo,” Orion moaned weakly, his optics flickering with drug induced exhaustion.

Proteus smiled wider, “I hired Vice, Orion Pax. He was said to be the best of the best, and yet… still he failed me. I suppose we both underestimated you, and your mate. Yet, I did get something unexpectedly wonderful from his failed endeavor.”

The large mech stood and made his way to the holovid, clicking a button, and then standing back as the screen flickered on.

Orion’s frame felt numb with horror and disgust as he saw himself  appear on the screen.

“Ohhhh noooo…” Orion’s optics burned as he watched himself on the screen. Watched himself moan and writhe as Vice thrusted his digits deep in his valve, his broken vocalizer crying out as his master pleased him.

Senator Proteus growled deeply as he watched, “He sent me every recording he made of you, and there were many. I never meant to form such an… obsession with you Orion, but ugh, I have found myself unable to stop thinking of you, especially… like this.”

The Orion on the screen screamed as he overloaded, his scream growing louder until it was merely screeching noises. Proteus moaned loudly before turning the screen off, and turning towards Orion.

The smaller mech tried to shrink away, his optics raining coolant freely now, Proteus sighed at the sight.

“I have been so very patient, and it has finally paid off, and you are so much more impressive than I could have ever realized. When I told you to speak today, I had no idea how truly intelligent, and passionate you were! I thought you would bumble through it, and that would be that, but no. In a way, I am disappointed because that means I now have your mess to clean up, but that won’t take much effort, BUT… I also have you now, for just a little while, and I have been dreaming of this moment for too long.”

Proteus leaned close to the smaller mech inhaling deeply, staring deeply into Orion’s terrified optics, “I expect your love to be returning for you shortly, I do so hope he comes, I have some surprises for him as well. Until then… Let’s not waste any more time, shall we?”


	31. Wretched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much darkness here. I warn you.... there is darkness, yet without specifics so I do not ruin anything.. be aware though...ugh... I cried though some crap here.. I dunno if you will... but.. it can get deep...

Just after Megatronus left the Senate floor…

“Fraggin FILTH!” Megatronus roared as the large doors closed behind him.

The mechs that had been milling around the hall scattered before the raging mech. Rev and Soundwave walked up to him.

Soundwave’s helm pointedly looked towards the large doors behind his leader, “Orion?”

“He is still in there! Wistful little mech still thinks we have a chance!” Megatronus growled, as he turned his helm towards the large doors.

“Orion’s safety is unsecured.” Soundwave stated, a slight growl accompanied the monotone words.

“I know, I just needed a moment Soundwave, I will… wait, what is that?” Megatronus started as he strode towards the building’s doors and peered out.

“Slag.” He mumbled darkly.

Soundwave stepped up next to him, his hidden optics taking in the chaos that was erupting before the building, his spark tight in his chassis.

“Riot unaccounted for.” Soundwave stated simply.

“Fraggin idiots! If they storm the building we are done for! Rev!” Megatronus called for the smaller bot.

“Yeah Megs?” Rev’s optics were wide with fear as he watched the mechs outside rip into one another.

“Soundwave and I need to make sure no mechs get inside! I will comm Grindor and tell him, and Captain Lynk to get here asap. We will need all the help we can get. You stay here and wait for Orion, also try and get the guards to protect this door! Luckily there is only one door. Get Orion, and stay inside until this blows over, then run! Run to lower Iacon, we will meet you there once the door is secured!.”

Rev nodded franticly, “Alright Megatronus, I got Orion! Be safe mechs!”

Megatronus nodded, “You too! Lock this door after we leave!”

With that Megatronus vented and rolled his shoulders, his spark was hammering in his chassis. He looked over at Soundwave, “You ready for this?”

The darker mech merely nodded, and Megatronus smiled grimly, “Don’t die, Orion would never forgive me.”

“Sentiment reciprocated.”

Megatronus nodded and his shaking servo threw the door to the building open as they rushed out.

Rev quickly slammed the door shut behind them, locking it tightly before he ran to find the guards.

**_WHAT THE FRAG PRIMUS!? Can’t we catch a fraggin BREAK?_ **

…………..

Megatronus vented hard, his body was tired from throwing these stupid mechs from the steps. He wasn’t injured, fraggers might be angry, but they were no fighters. More like pampered little sparklings!

He and Soundwave had struggled to hold the steps for a little while, until Grindor and the Captain showed up. Between the four of them they were able to hold the line long enough for Breakdown’s enforcers to take their places, and the four of them took off towards lower Iacon.

Megatronus loathed to leave Orion behind, but at least he wasn’t alone, and after meeting with Senator Shockwave, he was certain nothing would happen to Orion while he was on the senate floor.

**_Primus, please watch over my love… Please_ **

**_…………._ **

When they arrived at the bar, oddly enough called Last Light, Ratchet was pacing in one of the corners. Unlike Kaon, the bars in Iacon seemed to be generally empty at midday… or all of the patrons were still busy rioting.

Ratchet’s helm came up quickly scanning the group, “Thank Primus you mechs are alright I… wait, where is Orion!? WHERE IS ORION!?”

Megatronus walked up to him grimly, “He is still in the Senate Council building. Once they locked the doors we couldn’t get back in, but Rev is with him, and once the riot settles, they will be meeting us here.”

Ratchet gaped at him, “YOU LEFT HIM!?”

Megatronus flinched, “I didn’t want to Ratchet, but I had to keep the stairs clear, and once the they were secured we came here. He should be fine with Rev, and they have Senator Shockwave there in the room with Orion, I …”

“Look, it’s Orion!!” Grindor exclaimed suddenly.

Both Megatronus and Ratchet turned to the door, their optics hopeful, only to find it still closed.

“Oh sorry, I meant on the holovid. Hey can we turn that up?” Grindor asked the mech behind the counter, and the group of Decepticons moved closer to the screen.

The news was replaying the audience, and it was at a part where Megatronus had already left. Orion was pacing, his helm lowered in thought as he began to speak, ““With the caste system, depending on where a mech is created, it decides their entire life! Yet, what of the dreamers!? Locked into their situations by _your_ laws? The caste system stunts new growth! New ideas! NEW DREAMS! That little sparkling could have become a doctor that fought to cure EnSic after seeing its results, he could have become a teacher, a scientist, a senator! But now he is DEAD, because… because he was merely created in the wrong place!? I ask you honorable members of the senate, where is the logic in that, where is the justice!? Senator Proteus, if I may be so bold to ask, if you were born in Kaon, do you truly believe you would be sitting up there now?”

“Pffft.. We all know the answer to that!” Grindor remarked as he watched.

Megatronus nodded, moving his frame closer, listening to his love’s incredible words…

“Exactly! And no matter how brilliant you may be, or determined, honest, honorable, ANYTHING, you would never be given the opportunity to be anything more than THAT!”

Megatronus found himself memorized by his mate, and irritated at himself for not having remained calm.

 ** _I should be in there with him… Yet, what if the riot had spilled inside? Arrrgh…_** He shook his helm as he continued to listen.

“The mechs and femmes out there are only pulled apart from this system! If, if you were to reward drive, honor, and determination to decide what a mech should or shouldn’t be able to achieve, then you would help inspire your citizens to be BETTER! Work HARDER! To… to strive for the glory of THEMSELVES, and in turn… the glory of CYBERTRON! Is that not a better alternative to what is happening now? That, _that…_ is all we are saying honorable senate. We are asking you to help Cybertron thrive by including the wonder of ALL of you citizens, not just a privileged few. We are stronger together, and we ask this consideration of you all. Till All Are ONE!”

“That’s the way to do it Orion.” Ratchet was smiling proudly up at the screen.

When the applause erupted Megatronus could only gape at the screen, as all the mechs did in the dingy little tavern. The news then turned to the riot, and oddly enough showed some _positive_ footage of the Decepticons protecting the ‘senate’ from the flood of protestors.

Megatronus lowered his helm, his processor oddly spinning with thoughts of hope.

Grindor started to laugh at the unexpected change of events, “Frag me, I never thought we would get that kind of reaction from the senate. That is one Pit of a mate you got Megatronus.”

Megatronus smiled, “He is a better mech than me in so many ways, and he may have just ended the caste system… With his words.”

“Patience.” Ratchet added.

“Respect.” Smiled Captain Lynk.

“Iron.” Grunted Grindor.

“Light…” Soundwave whispered as he tore his helm from the holovid to find all of the mechs looking at him strangely.

“Frag me, will the surprises ever cease!? You do have a normal voice!” Grindor laughed harder.

Soundwave’s optics bulged as he realized he had used his own voice in front of them all!

Megatronus laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder, “Indeed, it seems a strange day all around!”

The group laughed as they settled in around one of the tables, the mood was lighter now, but they were still apprehensive as they waited for their companions.

Megatronus sighed as he thought of his love’s speech, and the reaction he had received.

**_Could this really happen? Could this really end the caste system? Oh Orion, you incredible little mech, thank you… thank you for being better than all of us._ **

The first breem went by with Captain Lynk keeping an optic on the news, watching as the enforcers struggled with all of the arrests and damage done from the rioters… the next was less anxious as most of the rioting has ceased, and the fires had eased, but Megatronus could understand why Rev would be hesitant about taking Orion out yet… the third breem… it was a nightmare.

“They should be here by now!” Megatronus said for the hundredth time. Sure, there was still some chaos going on in front of the building, but nothing the two mechs couldn’t get though! “Arrrrgh, where are they!?”

Soundwave was at the windows of the tavern, his optics scanning constantly, suddenly he caught something! “Lord Megatronus, a mech is approaching.”

“Orion!?” Megatronus asked desperately. Him and Ratchet ran to the door, Megatronus throwing it open to spy a large red optic coming towards them in the setting suns. “Senator Shockwave?”

He had told the senator of their plans to stay here when he had spoken to him earlier. The senator seemed an intelligent, and trustworthy mech.

“Megatronus, Senator Proteus has your mate Orion.”

Megatronus’s vision tilted wretchedly, “What…” his voice was a whisper.

“Orion Pax was last seen following Senator Proteus with his companion Rev. He has not been seen since. I do not retain the clearance to investigate, yet it is rumored the senator is looking for you. Something may be wrong.”

Megatronus vented slowly, “Thank you Shockwave. Do you believe we will have access to the...”

“Hall of Glory? Affirmative, a summons awaits you. The riots have eased and it would be logical to investigate your mate’s status now. If my assistance is required, it is readily obtainable.”

Ratchet stepped forward, “Was Orion injured when you saw him? What would Senator Proteus want with Orion and Rev? Would he be helping them?”

Shockwave turned his helm towards the medic, “It did appear as if my fellow senator was assisting in their pursuit to ascertain adequate security, nevertheless…”

“Proteus is a sick fragger that should never be within a vent of my mate!” Megatronus finished as he growled.

“Indeed. His perverse discriminations are not exceptionally recognized by the masses, yet he has shown acute attentiveness when it comes to Megatronus’s mate. Apprehension is logical.”

Megatronus growled once more, “Soundwave!”

“Lord Megatronus?” The darker bot was already at his side.

“We are going to the Hall of Glory. Decepticons,” Megatronus turned to his followers. “I do not know what we shall find there, yet I know if something is to occur, our escape will be… overwhelming. If Senator Proteus has harmed Orion…”

“They start a war!”

Megatronus was surprised to find that it was Grindor that was the one to speak up. Where once the mech had been ready to leave the younger bot in the clutches of Vice for the good of their cause, he now stood tall, his optics burning with fury ready to go to war for the little mech.

Captain Lynk stood tall as well, “I agree! We have played by their rules Lord Megatronus. If they hurt Orion, I will personally rip the fragger’s spark out! Hurting him is a declaration of war, especially after what happened with the audience today! The world is demanding change, and we shall answer!”

Megatronus nodded as he turned lastly to Ratchet, the older mech’s faceplates were riddled with concern, “I am going with you,” was all the old medic said.

Megatronus wanted to fight the older mech but he knew he would get nowhere, “Keep up medic.”

Ratchet nodded grimly, and the trio stepped out into the light of the dying suns.

“Shockwave, you should stay here, I am uncertain how tonight shall go. All of you, be ready to move at a moment’s notice. All of this may be nothing, a pleasant conversation. I pray that is all it is… so should the rest of _Cybertron_.” Megatronus growled out.

The three mechs transformed as they took off towards the Hall of Glory, each of their sparks chaos inside of them.

**_I am coming Orion, and you had better be safe… Or it is war._ **

……………….

Senator Proteus allowed Orion to sleep peacefully for the first half of a breem as he waited for the earlier drug to work its way out of the smaller bots system. He did however prepare for what was to come.

He gently lifted the small bot’s helm as he poured the silvery energon down into the mech’s tanks, his anticipation growing as he watched the cube empty.

He had a summons created, giving Megatronus of Kaon clearance to enter the building, and his lodgings. He would show this fraggin foolish slave just how little anything he did mattered! How little he was in control when it came to the senate, when it came to trying to fight such a powerful enemy! How insignificant he WAS!

Now he sat at the end of the Prince’s berth, watching the little mech begin to fidget in his recharge. Proteus smiled as he recognized the evidence of the tainted energon as it worked its magic.

He had created the mixture long ago, finding it very useful through the vorns, especially for a mech of _his_ peculiar… tastes. His favorite play toy had been another Prince, Starscream of Vos. His pathetic Sire giving his heir up happily for more power, more credibility. Yet… he had never lusted so strongly for another toy until he saw Orion Pax. After the first recording of the mech’s torture, Proteus knew that he needed this mech! That, he WOULD have him, and low and behold, here he lay.

**_I always get what I want._ **

Finally he could hold back no longer, and he slid one of his large servos over the twitching mech, a small moan escaping the mech’s plump lips.

**_Ohhh yes little Prince, you are mine._ **

**_………….._ **

Orion dreamed…

_He was in the study in the Archives, his mates before him laughing, and telling stories! Suddenly Megatronus sat behind him, and he began to gently rub his chassis, Soundwave watching silently._

_Orion moaned as his love caressed him. “Megatronus!” He gasped, his frame growing hot unusually fast._

_“Ahh, you are eager today aren’t you?” Megatronus whispered huskily into his audial._

_“Please, my love! I am on fire!” Orion vented hard, his frame burning with need._

_He watched Soundwave crawl to him once more, his helm sliding between his legs. “Oh, yes Soundwave!” Orion lifted his burning hips invitingly. Soundwave smiled as his glossa escaped his dermas, and pressed against his panels._

_“UUUUHHHHHH YEES!” Orion cried, his hips grinding into Soundwave’s faceplates!_

_Megatronus groaned as he caressed Orion’s frame. “Yes my love, enjoy it, open your panels for me!?”_

_Orion moaned once more, and eagerly complied, he suddenly felt two tight pinches at each plate._

**_Oww, what?_ **

_Megatronus smiled at him, “That should keep you panels open little Prince..”_

**_Little Prince? What? That isn’t what Megatronus calls me, and why does it…_ **

He felt the warmth of a glossa slid against his open valve and he groaned, it seemed to ease the burn of whatever was pinching him.

 “Uhhhhh Soundwave!” He moaned out deeply, “Deeper! Please!?” Orion realized he had closed his optics at some point, and his unshuttered them slowly, immediately finding himself confused.

**_What? This isn’t the study what…?_ **

“Soundwave as well, little Prince?  My, you have been busy.” A soft deep voice came from between his thighs, and he felt his spark grow cold. He lifted his helm, finding his arms chained above his helm, and that was when the panic truly set in.

“WHAT!?” Orion raised his helm to find the bright blue optics of Senator Proteus looking at him from between his thighs.

“Ahhh, you have awoken, little Prince.”

Orion’s entire frame began to tremble, his frozen spark immediately burning as terror and disgust ran through him. He was immediately aware of his opened panels, and tried to close them, yet couldn’t.

**_Why can’t I close THEM!?_ **

Proteus smiled, “it is amazing what a simple clamp can prohibit. You will not be closing these little Prince.”

**_Noooo, nooo not again! NOT AGAIN!_ **

“GET OFF OF MEEEE!” Orion screamed, trying to kick the large mech, just to find his pedes chained, hanging from the ceiling, and spread wide!

Proteus licked his open valve once more, making Orion groan with need, and the senator smiled broader. He pushed his glossa deep into Orion’s hot swollen valve as the smaller mech screamed at him!

“NOOOO! Get away FROM MEEE! You LIAR! I TRUSTED YOU!! You PIECE OF SLAG! You MURDERED REV!!!… Unnnnn, Oh Primus please! I…UNNNNUHHHH! I… ahhhhhh… Ohhhhh!” Orion knew he had been induced somehow as his frame burned with lust, with need!

Proteus’s glossa pushed in deeper, seemingly knowing exactly what cluster of nodes to hit, and Orion felt himself melting _WRETCHEDLY_ , under the sick senator’s touch.

“AHHHH Unnn, uhhhh, please, leave me ahhhahhhlone!” Orion felt his traitorous hips grind into the Senator’s faceplates.

Senator Proteus pulled his helm away from the smaller mech’s intoxicating valve, “The sounds you can make are so much better in real life little Prince. I want to see you overload for me.”

“FRAG YOU!” Orion screamed, his wrists pulling desperately at chains that held him, the cuffs cut deep into his plating, and energon dripped down onto the berth beneath them.

“Such spirit. Yet, I think you will enjoy this little Prince.” Proteus smiled as he walked over to some of his tools, and grabbed a few things Orion couldn’t see.

“First,” hinted the hulking mech as he moved back over to Orion, his left servo rubbing along the other mech’s plating, down until it moved down to his aching, open valve. Proteus produced the first of his tools, a small orb. He leaned over as he worked the little orb into Orion’s valve, the smaller mech grunting as he did so. With the help of his long digits, Proteus pushed it deep into Orion.

The smaller mech groaned at the intrusion and the senator’s faceplates smiled broadly, “You will enjoy that in just a moment little Prince,” Proteus moved to the front of the berth next to Orion’s helm when he pulled out another tool. It was a band that had a wide metal ring attached to the middle of it.

“I need you to open your intake Prince,” Proteus cooed gently at him, and Orion immediately clamped his dermas shut tight. “Hahaha, I love your spirit!” Proteus laughed as he pulled out a small device, it looked like a remote of some sort.

“You will open Prince, I can promise you that,” the senator smiled broadly as he hit the button on the device.

Orion did indeed open his intake as the button clicked, and suddenly the little sphere buried deep inside him began vibrating wildly!

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Orion cried as pleasure exploded through his entire frame. His valve clenching around the metal ball, his back arching off of the berth, and his optics rolling back.

Proteus forced the wretched ring into his gaping intake, pushing it deep between his denta before tightening the band around his helm.

“UhhhhhhUNNNNN!” Orion had never felt anything so intense! His whole frame twitched, and jerked as the vibrations continued deep in his port, his vocalizer crying out with so many different noises.  He was hardly aware of the painful ring in his intake, or the new mech that had showed up in the dungeon’s doorway.

Proteus smiled up at his fellow senator as Ratbat watched the pair lustfully. “As agreed, you may take his intake, he is ready.”  was all the larger senator said as he moved to the side of the berth. He grabbed onto Orion’s thick, aching spike, and immediately pressed it into his own intake swallowing the delicious member greedily.

“UUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNUUUUUUHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHH!” Orion’s helm was rolling side to side, his open intake drooling as Proteus sucked deeply on his spike. The senator’s warm, wet glossa rubbing, and swirling roughly against him, all the while the tool continued to vibrate delightfully inside his sopping port!

Suddenly Orion felt a tug on his shoulders, and he was mildly aware of his helm dropping over the edge of the berth, and somehow, a huge spike was forced into his gaping intake.

Orion tried to focus his rolling optics, but his thoughts were mush in his processor. **_Whoo? Unnn, Primus I… Who else is HERE!? ARRRGH, I WANNA OVERLOAD I WAAANT… IT FEELS SOOO GOOOOD!_**

Whoever the mech was at his helm, he brutally fucked his mouth, his optics leaking as he choked constantly on the large invading length. His helm thumped painfully against the edge of the berth as his mouth was raped and thrusted into over, and over again!

“Ugh Proteus! Your little obsession is a fine spike sucker!” Ratbat moaned as he plunged into the mewling bot. Orion’s chained servos were pushing against his thighs, trying to ease the force of his thrusts but Ratbat merely laughed!

 Ratbat suddenly grinded his hips harder against the little mech’s helm, his spike popping gloriously through the tight ring of the little mech’s throat! He stayed there, deep within the mech’s intake as he rolled his hips, humping closely against the other’s helm. He held onto the berth for leverage, and to help him pull himself in deeper. The old mech marveled at the bulge his spike made in Orion’s throat cables, rolling within the tight tunnel as he moved his hips.

Orion couldn’t get any air to his vents as the other mech stayed so deep, and his fans began to stutter, his systems overheating. Between the lack of air, the warm wet tunnel that sucked, and licked his spike, and the vibrations coming from his twitching valve, Orion moaned deeply around the thick invader and overloaded hard!

“OOOOOOHHHHHHMMMMMMM!” His muffled cry echoed off of the walls of the dungeon, he back arched high as his spike exploded into the intake that covered it and the senator drank his juices hungrily.

The spike in his own mouth exploded as well, thick globs of lubricant spurting deep into his tanks as his ragged moan brought Ratbat to his completion.

“ARRRRRRRGH FRAG YEEEES!” Ratbat growled as he emptied into Orion’s throat, the older mech’s frame shaking violently from the intensity of his overload. He noticed Orion’s fans begin to stutter drastically, and he pulled his still emptying spike out of the warmth of the other’s mouth quickly. Orion immediately began to cough, as Ratbat finished his overload over his hanging faceplates. The warm liquid spraying along Orion’s cheek and upper helm. The hacking mech luckily had enough sense to shutter his optics as the lubricant emptied all over him.

“Ohhhh, that was fraggin amazing!” Ratbat groaned, his frame exhausted as he watched his lubricant slid down the smaller mech’s helm.  Orion laid there venting, and coughing desperately.

Proteus licked his dermas as he switched off the sphere, Orion’s exhausted frame dropping limply to the berth. “That it was! He is delicious, inside and out. What is the breem Ratbat?”

The other senator checked his chronometer, “Nearly dark now.”

Proteus smiled, “Our guest should be arriving soon. If he does not come alone, I would like you to keep the others in the hall for now. We shall deal with them after.” Senator Proteus turned to the other mech, his optics blazing, “Megatronus is mine to deal with! Alert Decimus as well, he is the strongest of us. Once Megatronus attacks me I will destroy him!... Do not look at me like that, I will be able to take him. Especially as he will be so weakened. Now, go and wait for our guests. Comm me once they arrive.”

Ratbat nodded, slipping his sated spike back under his panel as he moved to his duties.

“Oh, and Ratbat, be nice. Not nice enough to cause further suspicions, but well, you understand. After all, they won… did they not?” Proteus smiled wickedly.

Ratbat laughed, “Indeed, they have beaten the great senate!” He roared with laughter as he left.

Orion groaned behind the great mech, and Senator Proteus turned to the small mech. He could smell Orion’s wonderful carrier’s scent, and he felt his spike grow under his panel.

**_I have time for one last taste of you little Prince, then… I sadly must destroy everything you are…_ **

Proteus almost felt pity for the smaller bot as he positioned his hips between Orion’s open thighs. He pulled the mech’s frame down, closer to this edge of the berth, Orion’s arms stretching from the cuffs above him.

Proteus released his massive spike, rubbing it idly, as he slipped the tip around Orion’s leaking port.

The smaller mech lifted his aching, lubricant covered helm to look at the larger mech between his thighs. His optics were dripping with coolant, as his frame hitched violently.

Proteus smiled at the small mech, “Oh Orion, if only you hadn’t gotten involved in all of this! You would still be a caste 5 archivist with such dreams, and now, now I need to tear everything you  love apart… Such a pity.” The senator tsked sadly.

Orion’s wretchedly broken optics widened in terror at his words.

“Such a beautifully tragic look you hold sweet Prince, I shall remember it… always.” Proteus grunted as he forced himself into the sopping tunnel. Orion screamed around the ring in his intake, his tears pouring down his filthy faceplates desperately.

He had been sure to keep his field tight since Megatronus left the council room, and he kept it tight now.

 In many ways he wanted to warn his love, scream at him not to come, but he knew that would just incite him further. And… and Orion didn’t want Megatronus to feel him now. Feel as his frame warmed once more, feel as he grew more, and more excited as Proteus slammed into his frame, feel his total and complete _self-loathing_.

**_Megatronus… my love, I have destroyed EVERYTHING! FORGIVE ME LOVE!!! Please… please don't come for me. RUNNN! Run, and LIVE! I’m so sorry…. so sorry… run.._ **

Proteus suddenly hit the button on the remote once more, and Orion screamed in pleasure, and agony.

**_…………………………_ **

The trio of bots entered the building that held the Hall of Glory hesitantly. The mech at the front desk smiled cheerfully up at them. “Hello! May I help you?”

Megatronus kept himself from growling at the chipper mech, “I am Megatronus of Kaon, Senator Proteus has a summons for me?”

The little mech checked a nearby data pad quickly, “Yes here it is. Though it doesn’t say anything about added guests.” The mech frowned at Ratchet, and Soundwave.

 “They are coming with me,” Megatronus growled out, the little mech shrinking back slightly.

“Uhh, Sir… I am unsure if they… If you..”  The mech stuttered wildly.

“It is fine mech, I will escort them myself.”

The group turned to find the large frame of Senator Ratbat stride into the room. Megatronus’s growl deepened.

The mech at the front desk bowed deeply, “Yes, Senator Ratbat.”

“YOU!? What the frag do you want!?” Megatronus snarled at the other mech as he stomped up to him. The senator was only a bit smaller than him, and was clearly not impressed by Megatronus’s fuming display.

“I want nothing, but Senator Proteus told me to _respectfully_ escort you to his quarters.” The senator drawled out, his optics narrowed slightly.

“Where is Orion!? What have you done with him!” Megatronus demanded, his servos fisting tightly.

“Your scarred little mech and the Senator are celebrating your… _victory…_ peacefully, together.” Ratbat’s denta gritted together slightly in his disgust.

Megatronus’s optics narrowed suspiciously, “Indeed… we shall see mech.”

Ratbat rolled his optics, “Please, slave, you think I enjoy the fact that your accursed mate helped Senator Proteus to suddenly see the ‘light’ and betray all of his sensibilities? Betray his fellow SENATORS? No. Though… even I must admit, that little mech has quite the mouth on him… doesn’t he? I suppose he could convince just about any mech to completely question reality.”

The way Ratbat had spoken of Orion’s intake made Megatronus’s tanks roll, “Take me to my mate.”

Ratbat shrugged, “Fine, your companions may accompany us, _but_ even though my fellow senator may _trust_ you, he already is outnumbered in there, between your mate, and that blue bot. I will not allow any more mechs in there with him.”

The senator made to turn but stopped for a moment, his helm turning towards Megatronus, his optics severe. “If you even vent wrong in there, you can count this whole victory null and void. I will bring the entire power of this system down upon you like a… what was you said so eloquently today? Oh yes, like a storm… So be careful what you say and do, _slave._ I am not as forgiving as Proteus.”

“Whatever mech, we are wasting time.” Megatronus said, his optics equally dangerous.

Senator Ratbat stared at him a moment longer before he made his way forwards, leading the apprehensive group towards the Hall of Glory.

As Megatronus followed the wretched mech, he couldn’t help but  grimace at the hall’s ornate décor. **_Snobbish fraggers. Mechs are dying in the streets, and they sit up here in a palace!?_**

Senator Ratbat stopped suddenly, his servo gesturing to a small sitting area to his right, “Your companions may wait here. There is some energon in the cooler there. As for _you_ ,” Ratbat almost spit the word, “three doors down on the left, and remember, behave slave.”

Megatronus growled at the mech, before turning to Ratchet and Soundwave. “Rest here, but be alert.”

The two mechs nodded, Ratchet’s optics were wide and fearful, “Please be careful Megatronus. Keep your senses about you.”

Megatronus nodded as he continued down the hall alone.

Ratchet followed Soundwave into the small waiting room, Ratbat standing at the entrance as he watched Megatronus walk away.

“Oh Primus… let everything be ok.” Ratchet prayed quietly, his servos shaking slightly as they curled against one another.

Soundwave never took his optics off the senator, dread filling his spark. **_Primus, if you are out there, bring my family back to me safe, and well…. I beg you…_**

**_…………………_ **

Megatronus wasn’t sure if he should just kick in the fraggin door! He was tired of playing nice, and the terror that threatened to crush his spark was making it hard to think straight.

He vented hard, before raising his shaking servo to the irritatingly decorated door, and he knocked.

“Enter!” A pleasant, deep voice answered.

Megatronus groaned, his spark thundering in his chassis as he pushed the door open.

His optics immediately scanned the vast, beautiful room, but he didn’t see his mate or Rev, or the Senator!

“What…? Megatronus wondered out loud as he moved further into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

He turned, immediately berating himself for allowing the door to close, when he spotted the senator kneeling on the floor not too far from where he stood. The older mech seemed to be cleaning up energon off the floor.

“Greetings Megatronus of Kaon, I apologize for not standing, poor Orion spilled some energon earlier. I think the day’s chaos exhausted him, and made him clumsy. He is resting with Rev if you would like to check on him before we chat?” The senator stood, the mesh in his servo covered in blue energon as he smiled kindly.

“Uhh, yes,” Megatronus said uncertainly, the senator’s calm demeanor catching him off guard, “I will check on him, is he alright?”

The senator’s optics became soft, “Oh yes, you know how a carrying mech can get so tired so easily! Hahaha, you should be proud of your companion Rev. He hasn’t left Orion’s side this whole time.”

Megatronus nodded, his spark’s thunder  tapering off slightly, “Uh, yes he is a good mech, and an even better friend. Umm, thank you for caring for them in my absence… Senator Proteus.”

The other mech smiled gently, “Of course, your mate is some mech Megatronus. He truly is something, you are a lucky mech. Oh, and it is just Proteus here Megatronus. No need for formalities.”

“Yes he is something special.” Megatronus answered, his spark warming in his chassis.

“Now, you go check on them and then we may speak. I am sure your mate will be excited to see you!”

“Yes… yes I will. Thank you… Proteus.” Megatronus felt strange as he walked towards the berthroom Proteus had gestured to. He had been expecting many things, but to walk into a kind, caring senator was not one of them. It made him hopeful , and….  exceptionally horrified.

“Orion?” He called gently as he pushed the berthroom door open.  He adjusted his optics to see clearer in the dark room, but he found the berth empty.

“Huh?” Megatronus walked deeper into the darkness when suddenly he heard something coming from ahead of him, and there seemed to a light flickering, almost like a holovid. Walking cautiously forward his optics followed the light, his audial picking up a familiar voice.

**_Orion! Wait.. is..is he moaning?_ **

Megatronus turned around a corner in the room to find himself in another room. It was terribly dark there, all was black except the blazing holovid that stung Megatronus’s optics terribly. He adjusted his optics once more,  and as the blaring light turned to a more focused image, Megatronus could only stare at the recording that played, horrified.

Orion was on the screen, strapped down hopelessly to a berth, Tor between his legs.

Megatronus found his servo rising to his intake…  his spark frozen as he stared brokenly at the screen before him.

Orion on the screen screamed suddenly, his frame thrashing, “NO TOR! I DON’T WANT THIS PLEEEASE!”

Tor merely smiled, his servo slowly reaching down Orion’s interface panels.

“Open them Orion, or I will.” Tor growled, his claws digging into the metal.

Orion moaned before screaming out. “NO! TOR PLEASE!? DON’T HURT ME TOO! EVERYONE HURTS MEEEE! I HATE YOU ALLLL!!!” Orion sobbed as those huge claws bit in deep, and ripped his valve plate off, energon spurting from the wound.

 ** _That filthy fragger! Orion! I am so sorry!_**  Megatronus thought as he watched….

“ARRRRGH, Ahh, NOOO!”  Orion cried out!

“I have yearned for this little Orion, since the first solar-cycle I met you! I am going to make you scream in agony, pleasure, madness!”

Megatronus felt his tanks roll, his venting had ceased at some point as he watched, and he had to manually force his functions to not shut down.

Tor suddenly thrusted  his filthy, undeserving, servo into his mate, and Orion screamed!

“UUUUGH, Hunn, Stop TOR, PLEASE!”

Megatronus watched as his love pushed against his attacker!

**_Yes Orion, my love… fight back!!!_ **

“If you didn’t want this sweet spark ,why are you so wet? Megatronus doesn’t want you like this! I heard about the way you moaned for Lord Vice! You can be such a good pet, and play thing! Moan for me little Orion, overload all over my servo!” Tor smiled wickedly as Orion moaned deeply, hips pushing against the invading digits. “Give in to what you really are, nothing but a filthy, lusting pleasure bot now! Megatronus doesn’t want that! You are disgusting to him now!”

Megatronus suppressed a sob as he stood there shaking before the wretched image.

**_Oh Primus! You aren’t filth Orion! Oh my love, I AM SORRY! I AM SO SOOOOORRRY!_ **

“Huuunhhuuuuuu, NOOOO! I AHHHHH, I..” Orion on the screen began humping at the digits, his vents wild, and loud.

“MEGATRONUS, HELP MEEEEE!” His mate screamed for him pleadingly.

Megatronus stumbled back from the screen, his optics becoming blind with coolant as the sob escaped him finally. “ARRRRGH!” He bellowed miserably, his spark felt like it was on FIRE!

“HE AIN’T COMING FOR YA PET! HE DOESN’T LOVE FILTH!” Tor screamed at his mate!

Megatronus could take it no longer as he screamed! “NOOOOO I LOVE YOU ORION! OH PRIMUUUUUS! STOP THIS!” The silver mech screamed as he ran forward, and smashed his fist into the wretched screen!

The room was suddenly dark, as Megatronus vented raggedly. His whole frame shook and he felt nauseous, when suddenly… he heard a whimper from behind him.

Megatronus spun, his servos fisted at his sides, his stance ready for battle but… he saw nothing in the dim light of the room. He adjusted his optics quickly, as he snarled, his frantic optics finally falling to what looked like chains, chains hanging from the ceiling….

His optics widened as he followed the chains to a familiar pede. “Oh no…” Megatronus moaned brokenly.

His optics followed along the familiar frame, across each familiar bend, each memorized curve, until finally… his optics stopped at his mate’s crying optics.

“Nooo, nooo! Oh Primuuuus…. ohhhh Orrrriiion!” Megatronus stumbled over to his love, his processor reeling.

Orion shuttered his optics shamefully, and tried to turn his filth ridden helm away from his love.

“Noooo, ohhh pleeease…my love, I…” Megatronus sobbed as he scanned his lover.

 Orion’s helm was a mess of energon, coolant, and filthy fragging lubricant! His wrists bled from where they were chained. He had obviously been pulling against his bonds so hard that he split his own protoform.

“It is ok, my love, I am here… I am here. I will.. I got ya…uhhhhhh… you are safe now..” Megatronus  brought his shaking servos up around the wretched chains that held his mate’s wrists, and wrapped them around tightly and PULLED!

“ARRRRRRGH!” Megatronus screamed as  he pulled, the metal slowly began to stretch under this stress, until finally they snapped apart!

“Arrrgh!” Megatronus cried out, his optics blind with coolant. “It is ok love, I will free you!” He gasped, hoping his voice sounded soft and calming.

He moved to his love’s helm, “I gotta… oh Primus.. Love I am gonna get this… this OUT!” A growl slipped out, as his trembling servos moved to the band around Orion’s helm, and untied it. He then slipped a servo into his mate’s open intake, gently grasping the terrible ring.

Orion cried out painfully, his optics opening because the pain.

“Ohhhh, Orion, I am sorry love. It will hurt, just try…” Megatronus’s frame hitched as he sobbed once more, “just relax your jaw.. ok love? I will get it out…”

Orion nodded pitifully, his optics half shuttered as Megatronus tried once more, pushing the ring back slightly so he could angle the wretched piece, and slip it from between his love’s denta.

Orion moaned miserably, his jaw burning all the way down to his shoulders.

“Shhh, give your jaw a klik to adjust love, don’t speak, don’t speak.” Megatronus smiled at him, his servos rubbing the smaller mech’s jaw gently.

He then moved to where Orion’s legs were hanging. Luckily as he followed the chains he found a release lever, and he grunted as he pulled it down. Orion’s ankle cuffs immediately opened, and his legs fell limply from them. The silver mech rushed forward and caught them, lowering them gently.

“There we go love, ok? That’s better…” Megatronus whispered softly as he turned to Orion’s still open panels, and he tried to ignore the lubricant that dripped from his mate’s port. “Ohhhhh…ok love, this may hurt. I gotta, unnnnn, I gotta release the clips. I am so sorry Orion.” Megatronus sobbed softly, as he gently grasped one of the clips.

His love wept harder, his servos covering his optics as the clip was taken from his spike plate. Megatronus gently sorted his love out, “You can close your spike panel love.”

Orin nodded under his servos, and did so quickly. Megatronus rubbed his leg gently, “Ok, just one more love. I am so proud of you, you are so strong love, so strong.”

The silver mech gently moved to the next clip, releasing it quickly, “Ok love, you can..”

Megatronus stopped as Orion began to weep harder. “Love… close your panel, it is ok…”

“Suuuntin, “ Orion tried to speak through his hitching, and get his aching jaw to move. “Ahhhh, suuuntin in neee!” He lifted his shaking servo, the other still covering his optics shamefully, as he pointed at his valve.

“What love? “ Megatronus looked down at his lover’s valve. “I don’t understand love.”

“Arrrrrgh,” Orion groaned as he forced himself to sit up, the silver mech jumping to help hold himself up.

“Orion! Please love, I will help I just don’t…”

Orion’s optics looked so terribly destroyed as he forced his own digits into his valve, sobbing as he did so. He could feel that wretched mech’s lubricant gush around his digits as he desperately dug for the sphere.

Megatronus watched confused as his love dug into himself, **_Is he … ohhh Primus, is he trying to get the lubricant out of him? Ohhhh Orion… ooooooh my pooor sweet love…_**

“Orion, love, it is ok, it..” Suddenly Orion cried out as he pulled his digits out, they dropped a little sphere from them as he closed his panel, and he began to bawl.

“Oh Orion, oh my love…” Megatronus went to hold him but Orion screamed, his clean servo desperately  wiping at the lubricant on his helm.

“I will get you something love, I will…” Megatronus turned his helm realizing there was a cloth right next to the berth. “ Here love here… let me …”

Orion snatched the cloth from his servo quickly, wiping at the filth off of his faceplates, and his servo.

“You truly do love him, don’t you?” A deep voice sounded around them, and the lovers both looked up horrified.

Megatronus cursed himself, **_HOW COULD I FORGET ALL ABOUT…._**

The silver mech spun just as Proteus fired on him! The blast was aimed at his leg, and as it connected he and Orion both screamed!

Megatronus stumbled back, his pedes slipping on some liquid as he landed hard on his aft. He groaned as he grabbed his burning knee, his optics moving to look at the damage when suddenly he realized what he had slipped in. It was a pool of energon….

His optics grew wider as he followed the pool towards its source, and gaped as he found Rev’s helmless frame braced against the corner of the room.

“Nooooo,” he moaned out.

“Like I said, Rev hasn’t left you lover’s side much at all. Very honorable mech.” Proteus laughed.

Megatronus roared as he spun his helm back to the senator, just to stop as he watched the monstrous mech move over and grab Orion roughly, pulling the smaller mech tightly against him.

“NOOOOO!”  Orion screamed, his legs weakly holding him up as he struggled in the larger mech’s grasp. Proteus changed his rifle back to a servo, and the servo holding Orion transformed into a long glowing blade, and he held it to the little mech’s throat cables.

“Don’t you see Megatronus! This is what you get when you go against a mightier power than yourself! This is what you get WHEN YOU QUESTION ME! Now, everything you love is going to be RIPPED away from YOU! EVERYTHING! Your love has been tortured, RAPED, and now both he… and your sparkling are going to DIE! And it is all because of you wanted to be a HERO!” Proteus screamed at him, the senator’s optics blazed wildly.

Megatronus sobbed, “PLEASE, PLEASE NO! I will stop! WE WILL LEAVE!! FORGIVE MEEEEE! I was young… stupid, I know that now! Please HONORABLE SENATOR! I will tell the masses of your GLORY, your MERCY, ANYTHING! Just… just please, don’t take them from MEEE! I BEG YOOOOU! I beg you! I will do anything… anything.”

“What are you D-16?” Proteus asked him his voice suddenly calm, collected.

“A slave.” Megatronus answered brokenly, his optics dim.

“WHAT?”

“A SLAVE MIGHTY PROTEUS! A simple, foolish SLAVE!” Megatronus moaned.

“Megatronus!” Orion called out to him desperately, forcing his jaw to work. His spark felt like it was shattering as he watched his love crumble.

“And what do you control slave?” Proteus asked as he covered Orion’s intake with his servo.

“Nothing…” Megatronus lowered his helm.

“Nothing… what?” The large mech sneered darkly.

“Nothing, Master.”

“Kneel before me slave.”

“Yes, Master.” Megatronus’s voice was empty of emotion as he forced his frame to comply. He hissed as his blasted knee hit the floor, and he knelt low in front of the large mech.

Proteus moaned in delight. To see the once proud and mighty Champion of Kaon submit before him, it brought a wild heat to his frame!

He moved forward, practically carrying Orion as he neared the bowing mech. When he was close enough, he threw Orion aside, the small mech crashing into one of the rooms displays painfully, knocking some of the tools down around him.

Proteus strode up before the silver mech, “Look at me slave.”

Megatronus lifted his helm, straightening his back painfully to look up into the other mech’s optics. Proteus moaned once more, as he released his spike panel, his large aching member springing free.

“You will put that ring in your intake, and then please me slave. Show me how you submit to me completely, and I will allow your mate to live.”

“Yes Mas…”

“NOOOO!" Orion suddenly rushed forwards,  he had something in his servos  and as he leapt towards the senator, Proteus saw it was one of his training sabers. It was a simple, yet sharp blade that he would use to neatly slice off limbs of his naughty toys.

He growled as he leaned back, but Orion’s  thrust was right on target.

Proteus bellowed, lifting his own blade as Orion descended upon him. He felt his blade hit the smaller mech’s frame slightly, as the scarred Prince drove his sabre deep into Proteus’s throat cables.

“Ack…aaack. Aahhck.” Was all the larger mech could say as he fell backwards, his frame crashing into the ground below him.

It had all happened in a klik, and Megatronus had to pull himself out of the haze he a created as he suddenly realized… Proteus was dead!?

“What… what… Orion! You did it! You…Arrrrgh!” He suddenly felt a wretched agony in his spark.

Megatronus lifted his helm as he watched Orion’s helm turn to him slowly. His beautiful, loving smile rested upon his faceplates, his mismatched optics glittering with coolant. “You, you are safe no…” Orion suddenly coughed, and energon exploded from his intake.

“What!? Orion!!!” Megatronus growled through the agony in his knee as he pushed himself forward to catch his mate’s falling frame! Orion groaned as he landed in his love’s safe warm servos.

“Orion what…” Megatronus gasped as he saw the jagged hole in Orion’s spark chamber where Proteus’s blade had pierced him. “Nooooo, NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOONOOONOOO!”

Orion looked up at him, his optics dim, and in pain, “I am s..s..sorry.”

“Noooo, no, Orion… Ratchet is here! He… we need to get to him!”

“Escape…Archives…H..helm.” Orion whispered weakly.

“Helm!? Helm! Right escape… Primus, we just killed a senator! Ok.. Helm!” Megatronus gently placed Orion down, and rushed to Proteus’s frame. He growled at the dead mech as he placed his pede against the grey frame. He grabbed onto the helm tightly and pulled back hard! He was surprised to discover how weak he felt, his spark throbbing painfully within him.

 ** _Noooo, I need to be STROOOOOONG!_** He roared as he pulled, and slowly the helm came free!

He ran back over to Orion and gently slipped his servos under his love, before racing out of the evil room.

Right before he exited Proteus's main room he stopped. **_Ratbat!_**

Growling angrily at all of the distractions, Megatronus laid Orion down once more, along with the fragger's helm. “My love, I will return. I need to make the way clear first.” The large mech kissed his mate’s feverish helm and pulled out his blaster. He went to the door, venting wildly. **_Ok…ok, need to be fast, need to be fast!_**

He straightened his frame, invented deeply, and ripped the door open before bursting out into the hall.

 Blessedly, there, just where he left him, stood the filthy Pit spawn. Megatronus leveled his blaster at the surprised mech and ROARED as he blasted the fragger away!

The silver mech didn’t stop at one shot, or two, he shot the monster of a mech until his frame was nothing but melted plates and protoform.

Megatronus stood as the blaster stopped shooting, it was too overheated to continue, but still he pulled the trigger madly. Suddenly a cool servo touched his shoulder,  and he growled throwing the mech that touched him up against the wall next to him.

“Lord Megatronus!” Soundwave’s voice seemed to filter through his madness, and he blinked his optics for a moment, before letting the dark mech go.

“WHAT THE FRAG MEGATRONUS!?” Ratchet stared at the melted senator in horror.

“Orion, help, we  need to escape! WE NEED…ARRRRRGH!” Megatronus’s spark exploded in agony once more, yet it was a different pain from Orion’s. It was something he didn’t even know he could feel, yet had been aware of since its creation, and somehow, somehow he knew… his sparkling was gone…

GONE!

GONE!?

Our sparkling… OUR SPARKLING!?

GOOOOOONE!?

**_Our sparkling, our hope... is dead!? DEAD!? WHAT MORE MUST THEY TAAAAKE!?_ **

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOOOO!!!!” Megatronus bellowed as he folded over. The agony in his spark was horrific.

Ratchet stared at him, before rushing to the door he had come from.

The medic knew that look. He knew it because he had felt it so long ago. He had screamed like that! **_NOOOO! Hold on Orion! I am coming!_**

The medic threw open the door to find Orion bawling on the floor weakly, his servos ripping at his spark chamber as he screamed over, and over again, “I can’t FEEL HIM! I CAN’T FEEL HIM!!!!”

Ratchet moaned as he dropped next to his boy, staring at the terrible hole in his chest plates, “Oh Orion! Oh, my sparkling, please hold on! Don’t give up! Don’t give in! Megatronus needs you! I need you to fight!”

Orion hazily looked at him, his optics terribly dim, “I can’t feel him Sire… why!? WHY CAN’T I FEEL MY SPARKLING!!!?”

“Shhh, kid, shhhh, it is gonna be ok! I just need to examine you, ok? But we..." Ratchet lied, his own spark breaking  within  him, but he was desperate to keep Orion fighting..."we gotta… we  gotta get out of here first, ok kid!? So… I need... need you to be _strong_! I need you…” Ratchet looked up as Megatronus, and Soundwave entered the room. Both mech’s frames stood brokenly before him. Soundwave’s frame seemed to be hitching as the mech sobbed behind his mask.

“We gotta be strong now kids! We can still save Orion! We need to escape! NOW!” Ratchet screamed.

Megatronus nodded as he tried to bend to lift his mate, but started to stumble. Soundwave caught his friend, “I will carry him.”

Megatronus nodded numbly as he grabbed Proteus’s helm and opened the door. Soundwave gently picked up Orion’s weak frame, and he and Ratchet followed after the great mech.

Ratchet forced himself to think clearly, he had to, as he pulled the blueprint of the building up in his processor, “Alright, the door is straight ahead, we gotta hurry. Soundwave try to not jostle Orion too much, but run!”

The younger mechs nodded as they took off down the hall. They finally made it down to the large silver door, and Megatronus numbly lifted Proteus helm to the lock.

With a shutter of gears, the large door opened before them.  Megatronus pulled it wide and the other mechs ran through quickly. The silver mech closing the door after them.

Soundwave lifted his helm to look across the chamber just in time to scream,” DOWN!” as he threw himself and Orion down onto the floor, an energon blast soaring over his frame!

Ratchet wasn’t so fast, and he felt a terrible hot pain hit him in his shoulder, before he crumpled backwards. “Arrrrgh!

“I will have to admit, you mech’s are some tough fraggers!” A booming voice filled Orion’s audials as he crashed into the floor, his frame rolling from Soundwave’s and slamming into the table in the center of the room, knocking many of its treasures to the floor.

He lifted his dizzy helm to spy Senator Decimus’s hulking frame standing before the door to the Archive hall.

“Figured you’d run to your Archive friend if you got past those two. Don’t worry, I will deal with Alpha Trion soon.” Decimus laughed as he lifted his rifle, and fired at Soundwave. The dark mech cried out as he was hit hard in his chassis.

Orion’s optics widened in terror as Decimus ran forward suddenly, and kicked the moaning  mech in his helm, cracking his mask.

Megatronus jumped at the large mech, but he was too weak from losing his bond with his sparking, and his flickering bond with Orion, and  Decimus threw him from his frame easily away.

Orion moaned as he tried to stand, to fight! **_My family needs me! They need ME!_** He weakly pulled himself to his servos, and knees as he heard Ratchet yell out from somewhere.

**_NOOOOO! He is going to KILL THEM ALL! I… have no strength! I can’t HELP!_ **

Soundwave had recovered to a point, and he pushed his frame up jumping on the larger mech! His tendrils escaped as he tried to restrain the vile mech. 

Decimus roared as he grabbed one of the tentacles and spun, throwing Soundwave from his back, as he ripped the black tendril free of his frame, Soundwave’s energon spraying though the air.

 ** _NOOOO!_** Orion moaned as he tried to move, but his weak frame collapsed under him.

**_NO! NO! NO! PLEEEASE PRIMUS! HAVE MERCY!_ **

Suddenly Orion realized there was a way he could help them all, how he could get the strength to save his family…. And …he sobbed at the thought.

**_PRIMUS!!! LEAVE MY FAMILY BE! LET THEM LIIIIVE! You have already taken my sparkling! Don’t take them! TAKE MEEEE! I  WILL BE YOUR PRIME! I WILL! As long as you save THEM!_ **

Orion sobbed brokenly upon the chamber’s floor. His frame was so tired, so very tired… his spark in pieces as he whispered… “Take me… Please… N-not them, not them.”

Suddenly his bleary optics noticed the orb that had fallen from the table, it sat right in front of his helm. It looked ordinary, and plain… He remembered seeing it when he had run through the first time he had been in the chamber.

Then, it had looked as bland as it did now, but then he was looking to avoid the Matrix, not trying desperately to accept it.

Orion laughed weakly, even as terror filled his broken spark.  ** _I hate you Primus… But thank you…_**

With one last vent, Orion reached his trembling servo closer to the small, simple orb.

His spark suddenly ached as it had the first time he had been in the room and he realized…   ** _Arrrgh, it was calling me then!?  It wasn’t Megatronus’s pain I felt... It was you, it was the Matrix… If only I had listened then, instead of running…_**

Orion’s servo clasped the orb weakly, and he turned his frame, lying on his back as he opened his ruined chest plates. He lifted the now glowing relic above his chest plates anxiously.

**_I love you Megatronus, Soundwave, Ratchet… I do this for you all, YOU ARE SAFE NOW!_ **

With a wretched, broken, bloody vent.. he plunged the orb into his spark chamber, and the world melted away as white hot agony filled his frame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last chapter...not yet... the next shall be I Am Optimus Prime...


	32. Broken Perfectly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it. Last chapter..oh, just the thought makes me wanna cry! It has been such an adventure with you guys! So much chaos, angst, giggles, love, death, tears AHHH! Ok... so, after this I will be working on To Begin Once More, though i may do some dabbles from their adventures during the war. Uh... my heart. Thank you everyone that has supported my work, damn thing is a fucking novel at this point! Yet really, I appreciate every kudo, and especially the comments! YOU GUYS ROCK! Hope this doesn't disappoint. ;)  
> Ok, two important musical notes:  
> #1 When writing Megatron visiting the hut (Lullaby for a Soldier, from Maggie Siff) played.  
> When Optimus rescues refugees and meets Megatron after so long...(Towards the Sun, Rihanna)  
> Music helps me all along the way so, yeah I feel those moments resonate deeper with the music that led them.

Megatronus felt as if Unicron himself had reached into his spark and ripped it in half as he bellowed in agony!

He had been just about to weakly try, and hold off this filthy senator  as the fire burst within his spark, his very being! His frame fell to its knees, his injury there a gentle sting compared to what was happening in his chassis!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!” His scream mirrored his love’s as a blinding light enveloped the smaller mech in the center of the room.

All of the bots in the chamber covered their helms as the light grew to such an intensity that even their optic's most sensitive settings couldn’t adjust to it on any conventional level.

Ratchet felt Orion’s pain, as he had not so long ago when he had been so wretchedly inspired to begin his journey into Kaon. It was far stronger now though, and he fell with the force of it power. “Arrrgh, Orrrrion!”

In fact all of the mech’s felt their sparks resonate with pain as they fell where they stood Each’s spark burning like fire…but none, none blazed like Megatronus's.

“NOOOOOOOO ORIIIOOOOON! NOOOOO!” The silver mech had fallen forward, his frame seizing with his spark’s agony! He raised his twitching helm throwing his servos out, his claws pulling him inch by agonizing inch to his mate’s glowing frame.

**_He is fading! HE IS DISAPPEARING! ORION! MY LOVE HOLD ON!!! PLEASE!_ **

He tried to call to his love through their bond **/Orion!! MY LOVE! I am coming! HOLD ON PLEEEASE!!!?/**

Megatronus sobbed in relief as for a moment his love’s voice came through **/Forgive me love… It is the Matrix… it feels like I am being destroyed!… I didn’t know. I didn’t… I just… wanted to save you all…/**

 **/Love NOOO! Hold on! You are stronger than you think! Keep yourself there! I… I need YOU!/** Megatronus groaned miserably as he felt another piece of Orion fade from his bond. **_NOOOO! DON’T YOU TAKE HIM! DON’T YOU TAAAAAKE HIM!_**

The silver mech moaned as he pulled himself a few inches further.

**/I am sorry Megatronus… I have no strength… I cannot fight this…/**

Orion’s voice sounded so weak in his helm, Megatronus cried out as he dragged himself further still! **/YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ORION! HOLD ON! HOLD ON TO ANYTHING! BUT… DON’T LEAVE MEEEE!/**

Another wave of agony erupted in his spark, and he sobbed wretchedly… **/Please Orion…. Hold on to ME!? Hold on to us! We can fight through THIS! TOGETHER!! Now, then, always…/**

Another tear ripped through his spark, it felt like it wanted to leave him as well! It was desperately trying to hold onto the spark it had bonded with, the spark it had sung to, danced with, created a sparkling with, fought with, Cried With, Laughed WITH, Lived WITH, LOVED WITH!

Megatronus cried out, his frame moving too slowly, even as his love faded so quickly! “CURSE YOU PRIMUS! TAKE ME TOOOOO! IF HE MUST GO TAKE MEEEE TOOOO!” He screamed as he crawled!.

Suddenly he heard his love’s voice… his wonderful, beautiful, sweet, sad voice just once more, **/I…will…h..hold onto you…forever… I love…you.. Remember…me… love… I… love../**

So it was… there upon the cold floor of the central chamber that Orion Pax ceased to be.

Megatronus couldn’t vent, couldn't move as he felt his bond fade to nothing… his light… his love… all of its warmth… comfort gone…gone. All that remained was bathed in darkness, freezing, acidic agony, and HATRED!

 ** _No._** Megatronus couldn’t believe the absolute void that now echoed in his spark chamber suddenly. Where just this morning it had felt so full. He had his connection with his growing, wonderful sparkling, and the only bot he ever truly loved, his other half, his hope, his light and now…nothing.

**_NO._ **

**_NOOOO._ **

**_NOOOOOOOO!_ **

“ORRRRIIION!” Megatronus screeched wildly.

He raised his helm as the light that had overtaken his love faded and suddenly… where the little scarred, beautiful frame had once been, a  gleaming, larger, IMPOSTER lay in his stead!

“No. NO. NOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Megatronus screamed, his frame burned like fire, his spark reaching for its mate, its other half, begging for it. He picked his exhausted, agony ridden frame up, his servos clenched tightly as he glared at the creature in front of him.

The stranger unshuttered his disgustingly _perfect_ crystal blue optics, confusion fleeting across them as he tried to sit up.

Megatronus ROARED, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ORION!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LOOOOVE!?”

The _abomination_ had the gall to look at him innocently as he weakly grunted out, “Peace friend, I do not understand.”

Megatronus growled, flinging the table from his path violently as he strode towards the wretched mech! Even Orion’s voice was taken from this MONSTER, his voice was so much deeper now! Everything was taken! EVERYTHING!!

“WHERE IS HEEE!? WHERE IS ORION!?”

The glittering mech that so resembled his love, and yet was so very disgustingly different, pulled his shaking frame up, standing unsteadily as he looked calmly, and sadly at the fuming mech in front of him. He shook his helm his as he coughed trying to clear the static from his grating vocalizer, “I apologize friend, but I do not know of this Orion you seek. I would be glad to assist in finding him, but please… you must calm yourself.”

Megatronus felt his spark boil within him, “HELP ME FIND HIM!!??? You wretched MONSTER! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOOOOKE!?”

Soundwave stumbled up from the side, his frame shook at he stared at the tall red and blue mech, “Orion…?”

The large mech weakly turned his helm to the smaller dark bot, “I do not understand friends. Who is Orion?”

“Nooo…” Ratchet’s voice broke as he stared at what had become of his boy. “What!? Orion, what happened to you kid?”

The large mech’s helm swung to the little bot, grunting once more, his legs shaking from the effort of standing, “I am not this Orion. I do not understand, and am sorry if I have mislead you somehow. I am Optimus Prime.”

“Orion.. YOU KILLED HIM!” Megatronus roared at the filthy LIAR!

Optimus raised his optical ridge, “Please friends... I beg indulgence. I do not understand. I need to find…“

Suddenly the silver mech flew at him, his servo crunching against his helm brutally as he felt his frame fly backwards.

Ratchet gaped, both at Megatronus and Orion.. or who Orion used to be. **_A Prime? Orion has become a Prime!? How… how it that possible? There hasn’t been a true prime in… eons! Was… was this the path Alpha Trion always spoke of? Frag… if… it was ‘Orion’ IS Optimus Prime!_**

The medic ran in front of Megatronus’s shaking frame, “STOP Megatronus! Orion is OPTIMUS!”

“NO HE IS NOT! My bond Ratchet! It is GONE! GONE! ALL OF IT GONE! MY SPARKLING, MY LOOOVE! All GONE!” Megatronus screamed at the smaller mech as he tried to push his way past the irritating mech.

“NO MEGATRONUS! If you hurt Optimus, you are hurting ORION!” Ratchet pushed against the great silver mech.

“ORION IS DEAD! Did you NOT HEAR ME! NO BOND! Just, just this IMPOSTER!” Megatronus yelled as he pushed the medic off of him roughly, and stomped up to the so called Prime who was groaning as he tried picked himself up off the floor.

“Megatronus, I ask you once more to calm down.” The Prime started as rubbed is aching jaw. He forced himself to one of his knees as his processor spun, both from the hit, and the situation he awoke to.

“NOOOO NO! You don’t get to call me that! YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME THAT! Megatronus died the moment you killed Orion!”

The silver mech thought back to when he had bonded with his love, his Orion. He thought of the name the wretched Prime had called him in his love’s night terrors… Megatron.

**_Frag you Primus, if you are so set on having your world destroyed… So be it! I shall become what Orion envisioned, to battle your accursed PRIME! To AVENGE what you STOLE FROM ME!_ **

The fuming bot stood tall, “Megatronus is dead. You have killed him as you killed my love! I am Megatron, and what you have done has doomed this ACCURSED PLANET TO WAR!”

Optimus blinked at the looming silver mech, his optics wide, confused and worried.

“Megatron, I do not know you, or this mech you loved. I never meant to…”

Megatron bellowed miserbly, his servos flying to his helm, “You don’t KNOW ME!? Wha… WHY DO YOU GET TO FORGET!? WHY!? YOU COME HERE WITH NOTHING OF HIM!? NOTHING!!!! WHY, why am I the only one that will suffer with the memory of OUR BOND!?” The great silver mech’s optics began to pool with coolant even as he snarled. “Why… why must you RESEMBLE HIM! Why… Why did YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!?”

“I do not understand Megatron! I was sent by Primus! I never wanted to take your love away!” Optimus pleaded with the larger mech. If only he would calm down!

“Then frag Primus as well! He shall reap the terrors of what he has done, just as you shall!” Megatron’s arms started to shake, the two bond breaks, the wounds he had from earlier eating at his spark, his frame… and his anger could only take him so far!

Megatron roared as he brought his fist down on the Prime once more, smashing into his helm hard again, and again, and again.

Optimus tried to defend himself yet he was too weak from his emergence, too confused, his frame felt alien to him, heavy. He could only grunt as the blows landed, energon spilling from his dermas readily. Finally he fell forward on his servos and knee. His shaking arms trying to hold up his swaying, aching frame.

Megatron lifted his fist once more, the rage bubbling through his fuel lines like acid when Ratchet slammed into his side. Though the medic was small, he was a sturdy mech ,and it sent both bots flying sideways!

“STOP THIS MEGATRONUS!” Ratchet screamed as he tried to right himself, “That is ORION! You cannot do THIS!”

“GET OFF OF ME MEDIC! That WAS ORION! ORION is DEAD, and it is ALL HIS FAAAAULT!” Megatron smashed his pede into Ratchet’s injured shoulder causing the medic to scream as agony exploded through his frame, and he flew backwards.

The silver mech picked himself up, and stomped over to the moaning mech. He slammed his pede down on Ratchet’s chest, the metal there indenting from the force as Megatronus leaned down snarling, “You will protect that THING Ratchet!? That MONSTER that destroyed my WORLD, your YOUNGLING! Orion considered you his SIRE, and this is how you REPAY HIM FOR HIS LOVE!? Then FRAG you _MEDIC!_ Perhaps you can beg for Orion’s forgiveness when you find him in the ALL SPARK!”

“Meg..Megatronus!” Ratchet strangled out, the pressure on his chest growing more, and more painful.

The hulking mech pulled out his blaster once more, aiming it at the fragging traitor’s spark chamber when he heard the deep roar of the PRETENDER, and he turned his helm just in time to see a flash of red and blue as he thrown down once more. Where Ratchet was so small and light, Optimus’s impact felt like a transport ship had hit him!

Megatron groaned as he felt his side plating concave and crack from the Prime’s lunge, and they both fell painfully to the floor.

Optimus picked up his exhausted frame, growling as his servo suddenly transformed, and a battlemask slid across his faceplates unconsciously. He lifted the rifle and aimed it at the silver mech, his optics narrowed, “That is enough! I have tried to be understanding of your plight, but I will not see you shoot a defenseless mech! Megatron… You will relinquish your weapons and stand down, or I will be forced to retaliate!”

“FRAG YOU! You filthy PRIME! You, you killed my LOVE! MY ORION!” Megatron leveled his blaster at the Prime as he picked his aching, exhausted frame up.

Both mechs stared at one another, their weapons hot, ready to blow the other apart. Yet neither moved... and neither knew why.

Optimus’s rifle shook, he had awoken to chaos, to a raging mech that said he would destroy the world! He should put this mech down NOW! So why… why couldn’t he pull the trigger!?

Megatron growled, his spark felt jagged within him, with each pulse it stabbed from inside over, and over! **_Arrrrgh, KILL HIM! SHOOT HIM! SHOOOOT HIIIM!_**

Suddenly there was a blast from the side and Megatron screamed as he was hit across his back plates! The silver mech’s tired optics flickered weakly before he fell forwards, his frame immediately falling into stasis. Optimus transformed his servo and, for reasons he didn’t understand, pushed himself forwards to catch the larger mech. His arms reached out just in time, and he grunted from the silver mech’s  weight as he slowly lowered the other bot down gently.

He immediately raised his helm to find a hulking mech standing over them, a wicked grin on his faceplates as he leveled his rifle now to Optimus’s helm.

Decimus glared at the kneeling mech, “Thanks for the distraction mech, but we got no need for a Prime on Cybertron. My competition is gone thanks to you mechs, and I think I will do a fine job being the sole ruler of Cybertron!” The mech laughed as he took aim.

Optimus’s optics widened as he watched the weapon begin to glow as it charged, getting ready to blow through his helm when suddenly, the darker mech from earlier, jumped on him! The armed mech cried out as the smaller bot wrapped his three tendrils around his throat cables, and constricted them tightly!

“AaaarrrrrcccK!” Decimus cried out, trying to level his rifle at his attacker, his other servo ripping at the tubes that were wrapped around him! His optics began to bulge as the tendrils pulled his helm higher, his throat cables groaning as they stretched further, and further from his frame!

Optimus gaped as he watched the wretched show before him. The large mech flailing wildly, slamming his frame against the walls as he tried to dislodge the smaller one from his back. Suddenly the first tear ripped along the mech’s neck cabling, his energon spurting from the wound.

The blue and black mech didn’t stop there though! He continued his ghastly chore, as the other mech’s wound ripped open wider with each pull, energon now spraying wildly from the mech, splashing everywhere along the chamber. Finally the cables and protoform could no longer take the stress, and the huge mech’s helm was ripped from his shoulders!

Optimus vented as he watched the mech fall, the resounding crash as his frame hit the floor was deafening.

Soundwave landed lightly on the floor after him, his frame heaving from the effort, and he plucked the senator’s helm from his tendrils holding his grisly prize tightly as he turned to the newly made Prime.

Soundwave felt numb inside, from the death of the sparkling, and then the loss of Orion… everything he loved, that had made him brave, that had allowed him to be seen, laugh, feel, was gone now… Megatronu… no Megatron was right. Orion no longer looked out from those optics… it was if all that made Orion, Orion…had been stripped away. Not only his memories, but his feelings, his innocence, his spark. Leaving a mere husk of what once was… a solider, ready for his commands, his purpose.

The Prime placed his servos up gently, “I have no quarrel with you, and thank you, for saving my life.”

Soundwave flinched at that, what would Megatron think of his weakness? He strode forward, “Megatron.” Was all he said as his tendrils moved forward, gently wrapping around the silver mech’s frame.

Optimus frowned at the darker mech, “I do not think you should..”

Soundwave’s spark broke as he pulled forth his blaster, and pointed it at the Prime. “Mine,” He growled.

Suddenly the sound of banging came from the side of them, and both mechs looked to their left. The door there started to shake, as if a great impact where trying to break down the door.

Ratchet, had finally picked himself up, his shoulder bleeding heavily as he moved over to Optimus and Soundwave. “They are coming.” He whispered looking at Soundwave. The darker mech nodded as he lifted Megatron’s frame off the floor, grunting slightly as he did so.

“Soundwave, what.. what now?” Ratchet asked brokenly.

“Escape.” The dark mech said simply, his monotone voice crackling as he turned towards the Archive tunnel’s door. He lifted  the senator’s helm, and allowed it to be scanned. The door unlocked, and Soundwave pushed it open, he looked back to Ratchet, his helm tilting slightly.

Ratchet looked down at Optimus miserably, then back to Soundwave, “I… I gotta stay with my boy… I am sorry kid…”

Soundwave nodded slowly, “It will be war now Ratchet.” Soundwave’s normal voice crackled out.

The medic nodded, coolant slipping from his optics, “Try to stay alive out there kid…”

“Farewell.” With that the darker mech left, pushing the heavy door closed behind him.

The horrible bashing continued on the centermost door as the two mechs waited quietly, “Orio… Optimus, we are probably going to be arrested for the murder of the senators.”

Optimus’s helm was hung low as he sat on his knees, his processor in chaos. He was confused, in pain, and just… tired, “Are we guilty medic?”

Ratchet flinched at Optimus’s cold, informal way of addressing him.

“No, no we didn’t kill them. Megatronu… Megatron did. Yet for good reasons… I think. Soundwave killed that one.” Ratchet gestured to the decapitated mech weakly, his loss of energon was catching up to him.

The door before them began to crack as Optimus spoke quietly, “There is never a good reason to take another mech’s  spark.”

Ratchet vented brokenly as he forced himself to sit down, coolant dripping from his optics, “You don’t understand Orio… slag it, Optimus Prime… you just don’t… un..under..” Ratchet couldn’t speak as his frame began to hitch violently. Everything that happened  falling upon him like a cave in.

Orion was gone… his sparkling… Megatronus transforming himself into Megatron, a war on the horizon… and now they would be arrested for the deaths of the three worst, most wretched senators on Cybertron!?

“Oooooriooon! Oh my boooy!!” Ratchet moaned as he sobbed into his servos, his shattered frame threatening stasis as he cried quietly.

Optimus turned his aching helm to the small medic watching as he slowly fell into emergency shutdown.

The door crumbled a little more as it pushed inwards even further.

**_Primus, I was sent here to heal Cybertron, yet I have done naught but caused destruction, and despair._ **

Finally the huge door exploded inwards, Optimus shielding his optics from the particles and a large group of enforcers entered the room, their weapons drawn and aimed at the kneeling Prime.

Optimus put his servos behind his helm as he knelt there. Two large bots followed in after the enforcers. They looked around at the destroyed chamber, fleeting from Ratchet’s unconscious frame, to Decimus’s decapitated form, back to Optimus.

“Who are you mech, are you responsible for this!? The larger one asked forcefully.

“I am Optimus Prime, and no. Neither I, or the medic committed these crimes, the blame lay with a mech who called himself Megatron, previously known as Megatronus.” Optimus said calmly, yet his spark felt heavy in his chassis.

“Megatronus!? That pit spawn! Yet how do we know you are telling the… Wait… prime… A PRIME!?” The taller mech’s optics grew wide before he fell to a knee.

Optimus’s optics widened at the display, a frown forming on his faceplates.

The other mech looked down at his companion curiously, “Ultra Magnus, I think you are insulting our Prime.”

The large mech lifted his helm and after seeing his Prime looking at him uncomfortably, he stood. “My apologies my Prime, it is just… we haven’t… there has been no Prime in… in…”

“Eons. I am Sentinel Optimus Prime, and my companion is Ultra Magnus. I must confess this is a strange turn of events, finding our highest members of the senate murdered, and discovering the first Prime in so very long.… It seems your appearance echoes with destiny.” The shorter mech looked at him curiously.

“Indeed.” Optimus said quietly, “Do you require me to be arrested? I will come willingly.”

Both mechs looked at one another, Ultra Magnus looked appalled, Sentinel thoughtful, “No Optimus Prime. I know of the purity it takes to be able to wield the Matrix. Any mech Primus chooses for primacy cannot be a murderer, and I believe you about Megatronus, or Megatron now.”

Optimus nodded, lowering his arms, “Then may I insist upon a meeting with your leaders as soon as possible? I have reason to believe this Megatron plans to start a war and…” Optimus was cut off as a distant thundering sounded, the room they were in shook under their pedes.

The Prime pushed himself up, quickly running past the two mechs before him as he bolted through what appeared to be council chamber, throwing the doors open there and the ones that led directly outside. His helm turned as he saw flames erupting from both sides of the building!

Ultra Magnus was the first to rush out after him, “Primus!” He held the door open as he screamed inside, “Sentinel! Get the enforcers out here and call the Captain! We will need all rescue services at the east, and west corners of the building, there has been an attack!”

Magnus turned back to the flames, his optics hard, “Thank Primus you have come Optimus Prime! It seems the war is indeed beginning.”

Optimus nodded grimly as he and Magnus began to descend the steps, both ready to help with the explosions.

As he made his way through the rubble, and flames Optimus couldn’t help but think, **_Am I the catalyst for this war? Am I to blame for what is to come? Primus… what if you were wrong?_**

**_…………………._ **

Soundwave watched as the flames lifted towards the night sky, he had just quietly escaped through the Archives, desperately hoping he wouldn’t run into Alpha Trion, or any of the archivists for that matter. He was lucky, for once, and had not seen a single mech.

Once he made it outside he blew the charges that were scattered around the senate building, hopefully ensuring any enforcers that may have been walking the streets would immediately be called in for help. He knew the charges were placed well away from where they would do anything more than structural damage per Lord Megatronu…Megatron’s request. He just needed the distraction as he made his way slowly through the dark streets towards lower Iacon.

About halfway through the journey he felt his frame begin to tremble from the effort of carrying his Lord, and he began to stumble.

**_I need help… I have lost too much energon, he is too heavy…everything is… is too much!_ **

Soundwave’s frame hitched for a moment, his processor spinning with energon loss, and the chaos of all that had happened.

“Arrrrgh!” He growled brokenly as he pushed himself forwards. He wanted to call Grindor, or any of the mechs for help, but having two Decepticons on the streets right now was bad enough. He didn’t want to chance the loss of any mech, no more death tonight. He suddenly heard the static of a comm begin…

**:Soundwave, this is Captain Breakdown! I was just called in for some explosions at the senate building! Has… has it begun?:**

Soundwave vented deeply, relief flowing through his aching frame.

**:Affirmative. Assistance required. Lord Megatron injured. On route to Lost Light.:**

There was only static for a moment, **:Understood. My mate and I will meet you. Where are you and Lord… Megatron located? Send coordinates! I will tell Knockout to bring his supplies.:**

Soundwave took a klik to send the coordinates as he gently placed his leader down behind a large crystal garden, plopping himself down as he vented hard. His servos were shaking from effort, and stress.

**:Alright I got your location. Don’t move, we will be there in… 7 kliks.:**

**:Affirmative.:** Soundwave held his helm in his trembling servos when he added, **:Additional supplies requested.:**

**:I will tell him to bring everything he has, on route soon. Over and out.:**

The darker mech looked over to his Lord, his friend, and once… his trine member.

**_Everything has fallen apart… everything. Orion’s light is gone, and now we are all lost in the darkness of his absence. Some… more than others._ **

The dark mech curled into himself, his servos holding his helm as his optics burned.  He knew, he knew because of _that_ darkness, the only light the world would find now was from the flames of its destruction.

Megatronus once asked him what he would do if the world destroyed Orion, and he had admitted then that he would follow his Lord into the flames of darkness. That he would fight whatever force destroyed his love with every ounce of his spark, he just never thought that force would come from within Orion… himself.

**_Ohhhh Orion… why you? Why did it have to be you?_ **

Soundwave’s frame shook as he allowed himself to break finally, taking off his mask one last time as he cried. He would have to be strong for his Lord soon… he knew when Megatron awoke once more, he would awake to this wretched reality all over again, and he feared how his leader… his friend would react. War, Soundwave could handle… but if Megatron tried to… to offline himself… and leave the darker mech _truly_ alone in this terrible world, Soundwave knew he would follow after. In fact, he wanted to now! He wanted to say frag it! FRAG IT ALL! TO… JUST END IT, END HIS PAIN! Yet, even as he thought of that… he thought of Orion.

Orion would be furious if he did so, and Soundwave smiled as he imagined the little mech yelling at him, servos on his hips as he berated him for questioning his worth to this world. He would tell him how much he could do for others, to carry on for those he could not care for any longer… to carry on for Megatronus… for Megatron.

Soundwave wiped his tears away, replacing his mask as his shoulders straightened.

**_I will be strong for him my love. I will… you do not need to fear for him. Rest within the All Spark and cuddle our sparkling. Wait for us, for we are not done here. This world needs to change,  we tried peacefully… and thus you are gone. So now, it will be in flames dear one. I hope… I hope you can forgive us one day._ **

His helm rose as he heard the screeching of tires, and he immediately crouched, pulling his blaster forward as he waited. It seemed to be two grounders, and as they transformed the darker mech’s frame eased.

“Soundwave?” The Captain called for him quietly .

“Affirmative.”

The two mechs made their way towards him, Breakdown shook his servo while his mate merely looked at the ground dejectedly, there seemed to be some coolant on his faceplates.

“Sorry it took so long, we had to…” Breakdown looked at his mate sorrowfully for a klik, the red medic turning his helm away quickly, “we had to settle some things.”

Soundwave nodded, “Understood.”

Breakdown smiled grimly and made his way to Megatron’s frame, “Let’s get him to the tavern first. I already radioed ahead for the enforcers that will join us. As of tonight, Iacon is no longer has a Captain of its enforcers. The chaos there should help make or way even easier.”

Soundwave watched as the ex-Captain picked Megatron’s frame up easily, and the trio made off into the night, the senate’s sirens fading behind them as they ran.

……………………..

_Megatronus smiled, Orion was playing with their sparkling on the play yard he had made. The little frame stumbling as it cooed and chirped happily, Orion chirping back._

_The silver mech wasn’t sure if his mate could really understand the little one, but it seemed to make them both giggle with joy._

_Suddenly Soundwave neared the two of them, his tendrils slipping out as he created a swing and the tiny frame squealed with delight as Orion placed him gently on the makeshift swing. He kissed Soundwave’s helm before he turned, and headed towards the porch that Megatronus watched from._

_Both Soundwave and the little one laughed, the darker mech sticking his glossa out every time the sparkling swung close._

_Suddenly Megatronus felt the warm arms of his love slide around his chassis from behind him, and he turned to find Orion’s brilliant mismatched optics gazing adoringly up at him._

_“My love,” Megatronus whispered, his spark leaping at his mate’s closeness._

_“I think you did a wonderful job on the play area, he loves it!” Orion said, his helm turning towards the two mechs, watching as they played._

_“Huh, I think you enjoy it as much as he does Orion! I can’t seem to get you off of that thing!” Megatronus teased._

_Orion laughed, its wonderful twinkling sound dancing around them, “You are just jealous you aren’t small enough to play on it!”_

_Megatronus laughed, “Indeed, once the mighty Champion of Kaon now reduced to getting stuck in sparklings’ play things.”_

_Orion laughed harder, “Is it bad that I could see that, and enjoy it!”_

_Megatronus pulled his mate closer, their sparks syncing instantly, “You are rotten, do you know that?”_

_“I learned from the best.” Orion slapped him playfully._

_The two watched as Soundwave was now running from their sparkling making sure to stop whenever he got too far._

_“So, what now my love? Is this it? The end of our story?” Megatronus mused as he laid his helm atop his love’s._

_“I think so Megatronus. I read somewhere that a certain species has a saying for such a thing.”_

_Megatronus laughed, “Oh, and how does it go?”_

_Orion sighed as he snuggled deep into his mate’s chassis, “And they lived happily ever after.”_

_Megatronus nodded, his spark light, and glowing, “I think I could tolerate that.”_

_Orion laughed as he kissed him before running off to play with the other two._

_Megatronus watched him as his sparkling ran up to its carrier, Orion picking up the little mech, running with him and spinning._

_Megatronus’s smile began to fall as he noticed how far they were getting, “Orion love, you are going too far, ya big sparkling! Come back home,” He kept his voice light even as his spark began to grow cold._

_His mate didn’t seem to hear him as he continued his dance, both he and the sparkling giggling._

_Megatronus noticed how quickly the sky was getting dark, it seemed a storm was approaching! “Orion! Love! It is a storm! Come back home! Orion!?”_

_Still they ran and danced, further and further from him…_

_Panicking Megatronus jumped from the porch, the sky opening up as he ran, acid rain pouring down his frame, “ORION COME BACK LOVE! You Are Too Far! ORIIIION!”_

_The fog grew thick, and he lost sight of them. “NOOOOO! NOOOO LOOOVE!”_

_Megatronus dashed through the rain, his optics wide, vents heaving,_

_Suddenly he heard a shot, and a flash illuminate the thick fog! Orion screamed!_

_“NOOOOOOOO!” He ran towards the dying light._

_He burst through the fog to a clearing, his frantic optics falling to where Orion knelt, cradling their sparkling as energon flowed over his servos. Around his mate were all the wretched mechs that had ever hurt him. Tor, Vice, Proteus, Ratbat, the enforcers, so many others, and in the center of them all stood the Prime._

_“No. Orion…” Megatronus whispered as he watched the gleaming Prime level his rifle at Orion’s helm._

_The wicked Prime lifted his helm as he smiled, “Primus sends his regards.” And he fired…_

_……………_

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Megatron ROOOOOOAAAARED!

“AHHHHHHH!” A skittish red mech jumped from the desk he had been working at. His frame falling back as the hulking silver mech ripped himself from the berth he lay upon. He tugged at the many chords that were attached to him, his servos pulling a rather long tube from his intake as he choked on the wretched device. Once he was free of all the cords his frame swayed, and he gripped at the berth to keep himself from falling.

“Lord Megatron?” A meek concerned voice asked from behind him.

Megatron tired to settle his rolling tanks, noting a wretched ache in his chest as his optics turned to the terrified red mech, he realized as he turned that he was in his base’s med bay!? “H…how?” His voice came out brokenly, grating with each word.

“Uhhhh…. Soundwave is on his way Lord Megatron, until then I think you should sit…”

“WHY ARE WE HERE!? HOW!?” Megatron swayed, his tanks threatening to unload even more so.

“Uhhh… we had to move you here once lower Iacon fell, Lord Megatron.” The red medic said sheepishly. Moving closer to the unsteady mech.

“Lower Iacon… fell?” His processor fought to find his last memory… They had been in Iacon, the senate called them, there was a riot, he was separated from Orion and then…

“Uhhhhhh,” Megatron groaned as he stepped back from the berth and fell to his servos, and knees and vomited violently.

Knockout grimaced at the sight, groaning inwardly at how he knew he would be the one to need to clean it.

Suddenly the door to the med bay flew open, and Knockout jumped, he was surprised as he saw it was Soundwave’s heaving frame there. The medic was amazed as the darker mech’s servos shook as he neared their fallen leader. As long a Knockout had known the mech he always seemed so… empty, robotic even, to see him so shaken was unnerving.

“Knockout excused.” Soundwave played his creepy audio clip that he had created from the bots around him.

“Uhhhh, you sure you want me to? Our mighty Lord seems to be in need of…”

“OUT!” Soundwave’s masked helm stared pointedly at him.

“Geesssh, alright. But if he off-lines you need to explain it to Starscream.” Knockout huffed as he walked passed to two mechs, secretly hoping Soundwave would take care of Megatron’s mess, and he left.

Megatron’s frame was shaking as he pulled himself to a sitting position, one servo wiping his dermas as the other rubbed at his chest plates, his spark ached terribly. “Soundwave… why are we in Ratchet’s med bay?”

Soundwave said nothing for a moment, his processor reeling, his spark feeling something other than pain for the first time in too long.

“War.” He started simply.

“What war?” Megatron rubbed his helm, he was so disoriented, and nothing made sense. What was that dream? Why was he in so much pain? Why were they in their base? Where…

“Where is Orion?”

Soundwave keened slightly, his spark falling back into the darkness that had constricted around it since that day. He had hoped his Lord would remember, or realize why his spark hurt so terribly… remember Orion was…

“Gone.”  Soundwave’s recording glitched slightly.

Megatron ‘s processor caught up with him finally, how he had found Orion bound, Proteus and Ratbat, the light and….

“Yes… I had forgotten.” Megatronus whispered as he rubbed at his chest plates harder. His spark didn’t ache nearly as much as it had that night, but it was apparently a constant ache that no amount of rubbing could ease. Suddenly he remembered the mech that had over taken his love, destroyed his light, and his promise to make the world pay for it all.

“Prime.” He growled suddenly, the servo at his chest fisting.

“Leads Autobots… against us.” Soundwave’s clip even sounded angry.

Megatron pushed himself up, his frame shaking only a bit as he did so. “How long, how long have I been away?”

Soundwave vented, “Nearly a vorn. Lord Megatron’s bond break… almost off-lined. Starscream and Soundwave continued in absence.”

Megatron looked at his friend, his optics softening. He had been in stasis for almost a vorn? The war was in full swing in his absence, lower Iacon had fallen… how much more had he missed? And at the core of it all was Soundwave. He must have carried him from that wretched chamber, organized their way back here, kept up the fight, all the while fighting with his own loses… alone.

“Thank you Soundwave, for everything. I apologize for leaving you alone my friend.” He placed his servo on the smaller mech’s shoulder, feeling the trembles in the other mech’s frame, but not seeing them. “I am back my friend, and ready to take my rightful place but first… I must say goodbye.” The last part came out softly.

Soundwave bowed, “Lord Megatron, it has been untouched.”

Megatron nodded, lifting himself to his full towering height as he turned  and exited the med bay, Soundwave trailing after him.

Though he could see that there had been many changes to the base, and there were far more faceplates now, all gaping at the silver mech openly, he ignored them all as he strode forward.

He did so until Starscream jumped into his path, his optics bulging, and a flash of uncertainty flittered through them, “My Lord Megatron! What a wonderful surprise to see you awake at long last. I would have been there to greet you, had I been notified.” The seekers voice snarled slightly at the Soundwave.

“Your presence was not required Starscream, I will deal with you later. For now I must deal with something privately.” Megatron growled out, irritated that the seeker was interrupting him.

“Ahhh privately, of course my Liege. Does that mean you do not require Soundwave as I could use him for…”

“Yes, privately Starscream. Soundwave is included in that, now stop pestering me and do something useful like organize a meeting. I need to address _my_ Decepticons.” With that he pushed the irritating mech out of his way, Soundwave following after.

Starscream bowed as he grit his denta, “As you wish… my _Lord_.”  As he watched Megatron continue on he knew where the silver mech was headed. To that pathetic little hut he had shared with his pathetic little dead _Prince_.

Starscream sneered, **_No… not dead really. Merely changed into the traitor he was always meant to be. Now Megatron returns after all of my HARD WORK... I will have to be careful for now.. bide my time, but one day, I shall either rule this planet as his new mate, or ALONE._**

……………………..

Megatron felt his spark ache grow with each step towards his and Orion’s hut. His processor spun dizzily, and he had to control his venting manually.

Finally, after nearly an eternity of walking, he saw light from ahead and he stumbled slightly, Soundwave’s strong servos helping to right him. He nodded his thanks as he pulled himself up once more. He vented deeply as he found his courage, and he turned the last bend and entered his memories…

Soundwave was correct, the hut sat towards the back of the chamber just as he left it. The sky light allowing the suns’ rays  to illuminate the dilapidated building, giving the cottage an almost… ethereal visage.

“Home…” Megatron whispered as he walked forward slowly, his frame shaking more with each step. All too soon he was at the door, his spark’s fire searing within his chest. He placed his servo on the sad little door and pushed. Slowly the door cracked open, its hinges grinding after so long of not being opened, the light from the outer chamber spilling forth like fire. Megatron stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, his optics roaming over the hut’s meager contents before he stepped inside.

“Ohhhh, Orion…” He moaned brokenly as he suddenly caught his love’s scent, and he fell to his knees.

His spark twisted in his chest as his optics fell upon their berth, saw the purple energon he had saved specially for his love, the datapads that he used to write his speeches on, and what Orion would read whenever he found a moment, or was too afraid to recharge.

He smiled slightly remembering the many times Orion would excitedly tell him of some random information about other species, or other planets. How his love would talk of his dreams of traversing the universe one day, exploring and learning about it all!

He looked to the berth, where they had made love, just the two of them sweetly, softly before they started their journey to Iacon, the moonlight guiding them as they moved together.

“Ohhhhhh,” Megatron whimpered as the coolant finally fell from his optics. Suddenly he noticed something new in the little hut… a beautiful little package tucked neatly at the top of the berth…

“Ohhhh frag it all…” Megatronus groaned as he crawled forward, making his way over the berth to the box. He could smell his love so sweetly here as his shaking servos grasped the tiny parcel. His digits traced the top of it gently before he pulled it open. There, as beautiful as ever, lay the frame of their sparkling, his tiny frame glittering in the sunlight that rained down from the many holes above him.

“Arrrrrrrrrrrgh, oooooooh Priiiiimuuus! Orrrrrriiiiiioooon! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He screamed as he pulled the tiny frame close to his chassis, holding it tightly as he rocked.

“WHYYYYYY!? WHY WERE YOU TAKEN FROM MEEEE!? YOU BOTH WERE TAKEN FROM MEEEEEE! WHY, WHY MUST I REMEMBER!? HUUUUUUNNNNH! I HAAAAAATE YOU PRIMUS! I HAAAAATE YOU PRIIIIIIME! AHHHHHHHHH!” He continued to rock sobbing, grasping his sparkling’s frame gently, yet so tight to him as he screamed.

“ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!” He screamed for his sparkling, he screamed for his future, he screamed for his hopes, he screamed for his dreams! He screamed for his losses, his loss of laughter, his loss of kisses, his loss of warmth, his loss of dancing, his loss of his LIGHT, HIS LOVE, HIS ORION!

He vented deeply, calming his processor as he rocked the little frame a moment more, thinking of the song he would never get to sing to him, of all the songs he would never sing to his family...

He rubbed the tiny helm, his optic's coolant dripping down its faceplates, and he began to sing... just one last song...

Sleep well my dear one,

Rest safely away.

Hold onto your carrier,

Till I find you one day.

Don’t worry for me,

For I am alright.

I will think of you often,

In my dreams each night.

One day I shall meet you,

But up until then.

Keep safe with my love,

Till we’re a family again…

He sobbed raggedly as he kissed his sparkling's tiny helm.

_**Rest well little one. You and Orion take care of one another until I find you. I loved you since the very start... then, now, always...** _

His servos shook as he slowly placed the tiny frame back in its pretty little package, covering it gently before he picked it up, softly tucking it into his subspace as he stood.

He stumbled to the door, looking back just once as he whispered, “Goodbye my love…”

He  stepped out then, and vented deeply. Soundwave stood there silently, his shoulders hunched.

“Burn it all Soundwave, I cannot… but I want it gone.” Megatron said stiffly as he strode forward, his back straight and tall.

“Affirmative Lord Megatron.” Soundwave turned to the hut, pulling his blaster out as he aimed at the energon within and fired. The explosion was small but enough to create a fire that would soon overtake the entire hut. Soundwave watched the flames for a moment before he turned, and followed his Lord.

**_Goodbye my love…_ **

………………

It had been nearly a vorn since he had awakened, and since day one… it had been chaos. The war continued on longer, and longer. Every solar-cycle the Decepticons seemed to gain more followers, more weapons, and more ruthlessness.

Their leader Starscream had a sick, yet brilliant imagination, and he was rather clever when it came to strategies. Luckily, he was his own worst enemy, and it played in favor to the Autobots

Optimus Prime now stood in the ruins of Praxus, the refugees desperately trying to escape as their city erupted into flames around them…

Optimus stood protecting the transport ship, his frame was exhausted, but he made sure to always be the first onto the field of battle, and the last one to leave. He had come to value many of his officers, Ironhide could be more than eager to battle, Jazz was a wonder of a mech that kept many of the others laughing, Prowl was ever stoic, and so many others, but none of them ever outshined the grumpy little medic that had been with Optimus since the beginning.

Optimus found himself smiling as he thought of Ratchet. The one mech that yelled when the New Senate overwhelmed their Prime with so much responsibility, that stood up for him against Sentinel, Alpha Trion,  Pit… every mech.

The older mech constantly asked if he had fueled properly, if he had recharged well, and mostly, how his spark faired.  Honestly, without the little medic, Optimus knew he would be far more lost than he felt now.

When he had emerged he had needed training, lots of it. From learning how to fight, to learning the leaders of Cybertron, so much. Luckily he had strong honorable mechs to help guide him, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus helped with his physical training, and correct solider protocols, and duties. Another mech called Alpha Trion lead him in the histories and politics, he seemed to pick up on all of that far easier than the fighting… almost as if he had known it all before. Alpha Trion was a kind and patient mech, yet he always looked at Optimus with a deep sadness that confused the Prime, and Ratchet seemed to not like the bearded mech at all.

Optimus shook his helm focusing on his mission once more. The extraction was going well today, the citizens collectively moving forward, perhaps because the war had been going on for almost a vorn, there were no longer any doubts of its reality.

Suddenly a roar ripped through the square the Autobots had designated as their extraction point. Optimus  raised his helm, his battle mask sliding across his faceplates as a familiar, yet wholly unexpected, silver mech walked out of the flames.

The Prime’s optics widened at the sight of the mech that had all but disappeared since that first solar-cycle. The mech that started all this chaos, that declared war on Cybertron, that blamed him for killing his love…

“Have you missed me my Prime!?” The hulking mech laughed wickedly, his red optics blazing brighter than the flames that surrounded him. “I believe we have some unfinished business.”

Optimus felt his spark jump both in fear and… something else he couldn’t understand. “I have no desire to fight you Megatron, but I will protect these civilians!”

“How very noble of a MURDERER!” Megatron screamed as he ran forward, lifting his arm. A huge cannon now adorned the limb, and Optimus had to roll aside quickly to avoid being blasted apart! Unfortunately, the building behind him didn’t fare as well as he did, and once the blast connected its already weak main frame crumbled.

Optimus picked himself up quickly as the building began to collapse, large steel plates falling all around him as he ran towards the silver mech. He transformed his servo into his battle axe once he got close enough and jumped, his weapon leading him as he descended.

Megatron laughed as he sidestepped the Prime’s axe, kicking out at the smaller mech’s knee as he moved, causing Optimus to grunt and stumble as he landed. Megatron then wrapped his arm around the Prime’s throat cables, pulling the smaller mech’s back close to his chassis, his arm constricting around his prize painfully.

Megatron laughed darkly as he growled into the Prime’s audial, “You may be a Prime Optimus, but you are no seasoned warrior. You are clumsy, and uncertain, that will get you killed.”

“Arrrgh, I never wanted to fight Megatron! Your Decepticons started this war!” Optimus struggled against the larger mech, the truth of Megatron’s words showing in his inability to break away!

“WRONG PRIME! You, and the system you defend started this war! This world needs to be cleansed of its filth, I merely…” Megatron stopped, his helm dipping closer to the struggling Prime. He inhaled deeply, his olfactory sensor confirming his fear… The wretched Prime carried Orion’s scent!?

“ARRRRRRRRRGH!” Megatron cried as he flung the smaller bot away from him, his spark thundering painfully in his chassis.

Optimus turned to face him, confusion fleeting across his optics as he steadied his axe before him.

“ARRRRRRGH! FRAG YOOOOOOU PRIME!” Megatron roared as he raised his cannon, “I shall DESTROY this world Prime! Let you watch everything burn! Every mech, every CREATURE on this PLANET shall suffer for what you TOOK from ME!”

“And I shall defend them all from you tyranny! I promise you this, with every ounce of my spark.”

“The spark you STOLE!” Megatron roared!

The two titans lunged towards one another, weapons raised, their scorching frames steaming in the cool night air, as their sparks thundered within the echoes of the bond they once shared.


End file.
